CDRGD: Dragons and Guardians: Defenders of Berk
by Aniu16
Summary: After Dragons and Guardians: Riders of Berk, Hiccup, Aniu and the others find themselves going on even more adventures with more dragons and more danger. Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged are Back. It is safe to say the Dragoniters will find themselves experiencing even more trouble than before. And someone from Aniu and Nava's past who hates them will cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Dragons and Guardians: Defenders of Berk**

 **Chapter 1: Live and Let Fly**

Inside a dark cave lit by torches, Fishlegs Ingerman sat on a chair bound by ropes. "Tell us what you about dragons, boy. Tell us how you train them." A sinister voice said. "I won't talk. You can't make me." Fishlegs said firmly, struggling against the ropes holding him to the chair.

"Oh, I think we can." The voice said evilly and one by one, the torches were blown out, leaving Fishlegs unable to see. "H-h-hello? Is anybody there? You can't...you can't leave me in here." Fishlegs whimpered as his fear of the dark began to take over.

After a few seconds, he cracked. "Okay! Hiccup and Aniu are the joint leaders of the Berk Dragon Academy! Hiccup rides a Night Fury named Toothless! Aniu's a guardian. She's kind and sweet most of the time but when someone makes her mad, she gets really angry! Then there's Astrid. She's mean but in a nice way. Her dragon is a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. She shoots spines and really hot fire and likes chicken. Nava is a guardian and he's Aniu's boyfriend. Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. We're not actually sure who's more monstrous, him or the dragon. And then there's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They share a Hideous Zippleback named Barf-Belch and they fight over him."

The sound of a Night Fury's incoming plasma blast was heard and the torches were relit. Fishlegs's fellow Dragoniters were standing there, staring at Fishlegs with less than impressed expressions on their faces. They were learning how to avoid breaking and revealing any information in case they were ever captured and interrogated by hostile people. The others had done okay but Fishlegs...didn't do so well.

"What? You know I hate the dark!" Fishlegs exclaimed, still recovering from his moment of panic. "Well, that was an epic fail." Aniu remarked. "Fishlegs needs to learn how to overcome his fear of the dark." Nava said. "Great, Fishlegs. More like Guppylegs. Oh, jeez." Tuffnut muttered.

"Fishlegs, you can't cave in. Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the lights to get you to talk. He had Aniu and I locked in a dudgeon. Toothless was chained and muzzled for days. You need to stick with what we discussed: your name, where you live and nothing else." Hiccup said.

"Actually, Hiccup, I am sensing a problem with the last thing you said. Berk is where us Dragoniters live and Fishlegs is a member of our group. If Fishlegs said his name was Fishlegs and that he lived on the Island of Berk, the interrogators would know Fishlegs knows about us since he is one of us and comes from the same place as us. And there is the fact that they could recognise him from any past confrontations or encounters." Aniu said.

"Aniu, you're right but I can't think of anything else for us to say if any of us do get captured and interrogated. And what you said was nothing short of geniusness." Hiccup said. "If Fishlegs was captured and someone interrogated him, he could always say that his name is something like Thomas and that he doesn't live on Berk or know anything about us Dragoniters. But you're gonna have to try really hard if you are a bad liar." Nava said.

"All right, I'll work on it." Fishlegs said. "Try your best, Fishlegs." Aniu said gently. She was the one who had suggested the training exercise in the first place. Ever since they were young, Aniu and Nava had been taught survival skills plus basic battle strategies and tactics when they lived on Guardian Island so they knew a thing or two about what to do when being interrogated.

The teens began to leave. "Mean? I'm not mean." Astrid said defensively, remembering what Fishlegs had said about her. Snotlout chose that moment to flirt with her. "It's okay, Astrid. I like mean girls." He said suavely. Astrid groaned in disgust. As they left, the Dragoniters forgot the fact that they had left Fishlegs alone in the dark with just Meatlug for company.

"Hey, girl. Can you untie me?" He asked his beloved Gronckle. But not knowing how to untie the ropes without hurting Fishlegs, Meatlug gave her rider a sloppy lick across the cheek and lay down for a nap. "Please." Fishlegs begged. Aniu and Nava remembered Fishlegs and came back for him minutes later. "Sorry, Fish." Aniu apologized, untying the ropes that held Fishlegs to the chair. Nava woke Meatlug up and the four of them went to back to their homes.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick Haddock, the chief of Berk had issued an order that his son Hiccup and Aniu were not happy about. Theo and Nala were helping some men push a catapult down the ramps while Fengo and Namara supervised the construction of the defences in case there was an attack.

"Grounded? All the dragons and guardians, are you serious?" Hiccup asked Stoick, flabbergasted. "Deadly serious. From this point forth, there is a ban on flying, period." Stoick told his son and Aniu firmly. Hiccup and Aniu were astounded. How were they supposed to defend the island if they couldn't get airborne in any way. And there was the fact that banning a dragon from flying was oppressive and unfair.

"What? What about training, patrolling?" Aniu asked in disbelief. "What part of 'ban on flying' do you not understand, Aniu?" Stoick asked her. "But that's...that's ridiculous." Hiccup protested. "I want that wall higher!" Stoick yelled at a man who was building a wall. "Aye, aye, sir." The Viking yelled back.

"Are you calling your father ridiculous?" Stoick questioned his son. "Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my chief ridiculous." Hiccup snarked. _"Oooh, burn."_ Toothless said in agreement before startling as a wooden pole fell behind him and landed with a thud.

"Careful, you two. You as well, dragon." Stoick said before walking up the walkway with Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless following him. "Stoick, grounding the dragons and forbidding us from training and preparing will mean facing a huge risk of being unprepared for any attacks from the Outcasts. If we don't patrol, then how will we be able to see an incoming fleet?" Aniu tried to reason with Stoick but the stubborn Viking didn't listen to her.

"Dad, Alvin has his own dragons. Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths. I saw them with my own eyes. Aniu did as well." Hiccup said. "He could even have Typhoomerangs, Thunderdrums and Smothering Smokebreaths for all we know." Aniu added.

"Yes, when you two were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison." Stoick said, referring to what Hiccup had said. "A prison which we managed to escape from." Aniu pointed out. "He's also read the Book of Dragons, he has seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare and he still has Mildew. Who, by the way, I really doubt will hold up under questioning." Hiccup said pleadingly.

"Speaking of Mildew, I have this feeling that he's working for our enemies now. Why would he change his mind towards dragons so much? I thought he hated them immensely. He was acting pretty suspicious when he was with us." Aniu murmured thoughtfully.

Stoick put his large hands on his son's small shoulders. "If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." Hiccup said firmly."I understand that. But I'm not going to risk your life, Aniu's life or the lives of any of your fellow Dragoniters. This is my final word." He said firmly before walking away.

Hiccup and Aniu glanced at each other, sighed in disappointment and petted their best dragon friend in the world. "This stinks." Aniu muttered. "No kidding." Hiccup mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Hiccup and Aniu told their fellow Dragoniters about the ban on flying. Needless to say, they were not happy. They were quite upset, actually. "And you two agreed? Just like that?" Astrid asked, glaring at the two. "So none of us can fly at all? But we have to train, patrol the island and prepare ourselves" Nava said in disbelief.

"What other choice did we have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father." Hiccup said. "Well, we have to get him to change his mind!" Astrid exclaimed. "That's not going to be easy, considering who the chief is, Astrid." Aniu said. "Stoick the Vast. Uh, good luck with that." Fishlegs said nervously.

"So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?" Snotlout asked angrily. "You know what happens when his 'inner warrior' is caged up?" He didn't notice his Monstrous Nightmare set the end of his tail on fire, raise it up and take a swing at him. Snotlout was sent sliding across the arena floor and into Astrid's waiting boot. "That is what happens." He said, his voice muffled by Astrid's boot pinning his face down.

"Whoa. We should've have caged his inner warrior up a long time ago. That was awesome." Tuffnut said. "Yeah." Ruffnut agreed. "But what about Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch's mates and kids? What are they going to do?" Nava asked. "We don't know, Nava. But we'll find something, hopefully." Aniu said.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my father and hopefully he'll change his mind." Hiccup calmed his friends down. "And what if he doesn't?" Astrid asked. Hiccup frowned, he couldn't not answer that one. "Well, we went behind Stoick's back once and look what we got." Aniu said, gesturing around her at the Academy. "If nothing else works, Ni, we'll use that one again." Hiccup said, smiling at his surrogate sister's suggestion.

* * *

As the sky darkened, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Nava, Toothless and Stormfly walked back to their homes. "Wow, I forgot what a long walk it is from the Academy. Sure would be nice to be flying home." Astrid remarked. "Why, thank you, Astrid, for that observation because I clearly don't have enough on my plate right now." Hiccup replied.

Stormfly walked back to the Hofferson House where Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet would be waiting for her in their stable. "We could always train in hand-to-hand combat and weapons, magic for Nava and I." Aniu suggested. "Yeah, but not all of our battles are going to be on land." Hiccup said. "I hate to think of what will happen if we don't train." Nava remarked.

"Don't worry, guys. We will get some training done and teaching our dragons how to fight without flying seems to be a pretty good idea." Astrid replied. Then Toothless saw the setting sun and nudged Hiccup and Aniu. _"Come on, it's time for our Night Flight."_ The Night Fury said impatiently.

"What's with him?" Astrid asked. "It's sunset. We always fly around the village when it gets dark with Aniu. He loves it." Hiccup said. "I love it too. It's a good activity to do to end the day right." Aniu said, running her fingers over the short spines on Toothless's head.

"Poor Toothless. No family, no other Night Furies, no night flying. What's left for him really?" Astrid said sympathetically. Hiccup and Aniu gave her slightly offended looks. "Okay. Why don't Nava and I leave the three of you alone?" Astrid said and walked away. "That's probably a good idea." Hiccup said.

"Nava, aren't you going to go home?" Aniu asked her boyfriend when he didn't leave. "I just want to see how I can improve my staff to make it a better weapon in the blacksmiths." Nava said. "All right." Aniu said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Nava gently kissed her back on the lips. The two guardians stared lovingly into each other's eyes before Hiccup cleared his throat, reminding them that he and Toothless were still there.

Aniu and Nava sighed and moved away from each other. They, along with Hiccup and Toothless went to the blacksmiths.

* * *

That night while Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were in the forge, Toothless finally saw that he, Hiccup and Aniu were not going to go on their Night Flight and was upset about it. Hiccup was busy working on a new shield which was a multi-purpose shield with mini catapults around the edge, bola launcher, grappling hooks and a crossbow function. A black Night Fury with a red tailfin curled up into a circle was painted on it.

"We know you want to go flying with us, Toothless but there's a ban on it right now. To be honest, my parents aren't happy about it either. But for now, we have to obey the chief's orders." Aniu said. _"I can't wait until the ban on flying is lifted."_ Toothless grumbled, giving Hiccup a hard nudge.

"What? Toothless, you have to relax." The teen told his Night Fury. "It's hard to relax when you're forbidden to fly." Nava muttered, examining his staff. "You know, I'm thinking about attaching a battle axe blade to one end and a club to the other end." He said thoughtfully.

Desperate to go flying, Toothless sat down in front of Hiccup and Aniu and roared. "I'm sorry, Toothless but no means no. I want to go flying just as much as you do but I can't." Aniu said. Hiccup gestured with his hands for Toothless to calm down. Toothless grumbled angrily and lay down.

Hiccup and Aniu sighed. "Nice to have you three in the shop. Usually you kids are out enjoying a beautiful Night Flight around the village at this hour. Of course, you can't do that anymore, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber said, walking into the forge. Hiccup and Aniu glared at him.

"Eh...shame about that. So, what are you two boys making?" Gobber asked. "What do you think?" Hiccup and Nava asked, holding up their shield and staff. "All this work for a shield and a staff?" Gobber asked. "Well, this beauty's not gonna be an ordinary staff for long." Nava grinned.

"My shield's not just a shield." Hiccup said and triggered something on his shield. The hub in the centre popped open and a grappling hook shot out of it, wrapping around Gobber like a snare. Hiccup, due to his small size and lack of weight, was pulled forward. Aniu and Nava stifled laughs at the sight of Hiccup pressed against Gobber's belly.

An awkward silence ensued. "Handy." Gobber commented, breaking the silence. Hiccup retracted the line back into the shield and the hub closed. "If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves somehow." Hiccup said.

"And plus Astrid told me she believes it's time for hiccup to start using some kind of a weapon." Nava said. "You know, Hiccup, your father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep you and your friends safe." Gobber said. "I know. But the problem is the safest place for me is on Toothless and with Aniu." Hiccup said.

"Even then you're not safe all the time." Aniu whispered to Hiccup, squeezing his hand affectionately. "I know but with you, Toothless and the other Dragoniters, I have a much higher chance of staying safe." Hiccup whispered back. Gobber smiled at the two before saying "Well, I'll leave you three to it. Imagine you'll be here quite a while. Too bad really. Have you seen that moon? I can't imagine a more beautiful night for a flight."

Hiccup, Aniu and Nava glared at him. "Don't tempt us, Gobber. It's hard enough for us as it is." Nava said. "I did it again, didn't I?" Gobber asked and left the forge. Hiccup was about to return to his work when Toothless came face to face with him and growled in his rider's face.

"I know what you're thinking and you might as well forget it." Hiccup told his Night Fury. _"No, I won't forget it until we go out for a flight. I don't care what Stoick says."_ Toothless said. "Toothless, Stoick forbade us from going out flying but Gobber's right. It is a perfect night to go out on a Night Flight." Aniu said, wistfully staring at the luminous full moon.

"Oh, fine then, we'll go." Hiccup groaned, giving up. "Can I come with you?" Nava asked hopefully, putting his staff down and fanning out his wings. "Come on, let's go. I hope Stoick doesn't kill us if he finds out what we're about to do." Aniu said. _"Yes!"_ Toothless exclaimed, rearing up in joy.

* * *

At the Hofferson house, Astrid was feeding Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet fish in their stable. The five Deadly Nadders were unhappy about the ban on flying and the fact they weren't having chicken for dinner, only fish. As Stormfly was about to accept a fish, she sensed something and growled to alert Astrid.

"What is it, Stormfly?" Astrid asked before hearing a Night Fury's roar. Running out the stable, Astrid saw a dragon flying across the black sky followed by two guardians. "Is that Toothless, Aniu and Nava? I bet my axe that Hiccup is riding on Toothless. Come on, Stormfly. Let's follow them!" She said.

Stormfly squawked and let Astrid put her saddle on her before climbing onto her back. The Deadly Nadder ran out of the stable and flew up into the sky to chase after Toothless, Aniu and Nava. Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet watched them go. _"Dad, can we go flying too?"_ Skyflier asked. _"_ _Please! Pretty please with fish and chicken on top."_ Forestflier begged. _"_ _We'll do anything you and Mum say if you let us go."_ Violet said.

Arrow let out a draconian sigh. _"I'm sorry, hatchlings but if we go out flying we'll get into deep trouble and we don't want that."_ He said. _"_ _Okay, Dad."_ The three young Deadly Nadders sighed. Arrow breathed fire on his stone bed and lay down to sleep. Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet cuddled up to their father and fell asleep.

"Hiccup, I do believe that Astrid and Stormfly are following us." Aniu said as she and Nava followed Hiccup and Toothless through the night sky. "They're catching up fast." Nava remarked, speeding up to fly beside Aniu and Toothless. "Alright, you three. What are you up too?" Astrid asked under her breath as Stormfly chased the Night Fury and two guardians around the sea stacks surrounding Berk.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup could see his girlfriend and her dragon right behind him, Aniu and Nava. He signalled to Aniu and Nava and they and Toothless sped up. Eventually, the four managed to lose Astrid and Stormfly at a sea stack.

"That was a close one. Nice flying, guys. I think we lost her." Hiccup said as Toothless, Aniu and Nava landed. "Think again, Hiccup." Astrid said victoriously as Stormfly landed beside them. "Astrid, we were just talking about you!" Hiccup exclaimed. "All good things, all good things of course." Aniu added. "We would never say anything bad about you." Nava put in.

"So, Hiccup, I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind, you tell me he didn't and we're going behind his back...again." Astrid knowingly said. "Actually, no. This is the part where I tell you my father is wrong." Hiccup said. "Stoick doesn't know just how important it is that we train." Aniu said. "Us Dragoniters are Berk's best chance of repelling any possible future attacks and sieges by Alvin or some other person or dragon." Nava added.

"So, he knows?" Astrid asked, referring to Stoick. "I didn't say that. Look, you were there on Outcast Island just like Aniu and I were. You know what Alvin is capable of." Hiccup said. "So, you, Aniu and Nava were just going to fly around at night, all by yourselves and say nothing?" Astrid retorted.

"That was our plan." Hiccup admitted. "Our plan and not a good one." Aniu chimed in. "It could use a little more thinking out. More like a lot more consideration actually." Nava mumbled, shifting his wings. Aniu slowly extended one wing and gently touched his wing with it.

"We didn't want to get anyone else into trouble. We were trying to do the right thing. Sort of." Hiccup continued. "We all know what the right thing is, Hiccup. But if we're gonna ride dragons behind your father's back, all of us Dragoniters are going to ride dragons behind your father's back." Astrid said.

Nodding, Hiccup got Toothless to take off and they flew back to Berk with Astrid, Stormfly, Aniu and Nava following. On the way back, they tried to come up with a plan. "The way I see it, the only way we can fly around and continue our training is if we do it at night, away from Berk." Aniu said. "Okay. So, what do we call what we're doing?" Hiccup asked. "It has to be something not too obvious." Nava commented. "Oh, I have got the perfect name." Astrid smirked.

* * *

"Dragon Flight Club. I like that! What is it?" Snotlout exclaimed in excitement the next morning. "It's a secret dragon flying society. We train at night, under the cover of darkness." Astrid told him. "Sharpening our skills against possible attacks by Alvin." Hiccup said. "But remember, it's secret. No one can know." Aniu added. "Only us Dragoniters can know about it." Nava put in.

"As far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist. There is no Dragon Flight Club." Hiccup said. "What Hiccup means is that you have to pretend it doesn't exist outside meetings and sessions." Aniu said. "If someone asks you 'what is the Dragon Flight Club?' you have to say it doesn't exist and there is no such thing as a Dragon Flight Club. Got it?" Nava asked.

"Hey, what do you think?" Snotlout asked Hookfang who blew out a fireball which sent his rider flying into a nearby cart. "He's in." Snotlout groaned from his painful position. They opted to go to the Thorston twin's house next.

"So listen. This is very, very important. The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." Hiccup told Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were hanging upside down from a rafter. But neither twin understand what Hiccup was saying. "Okay, so, wait a minute. Is there a Dragon Flight Club or not?" Tuffnut asked, swinging down from the rafter and landing on the ground.

"Yes. There is a Dragon Flight Club." Astrid said in exasperation as Ruffnut joined her brother on the floor. "But he just said there is no Dragon Flight Club." She said in confusion, pointing at Hiccup. "No. The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club. Get it?" Hiccup said.

"Absolutely...not." Tuffnut said. "Yeah, I think I need to lie down." Ruffnut mumbled, laying a hand on her head which was hurting due to all the thinking she was not used to doing. "Me too. Why don't you guys come back when you have made up your minds and you stop saying is so much." Tuffnut added as he and his sister headed towards their beds.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. On the other hand, Aniu and Nava went over to the twins and stopped them. "What we're trying to say is that the Dragon Flight Club is a secret." Nava said. "The Dragon Flight Club does exist but nobody, other than us Dragoniters, must know about it. Understand?" Aniu told them.

"Okay. We get it now." Tuffnut said. "But what about all our dragon's mates and kids? Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger will want to know what Barf-Belch is doing." Ruffnut said. "Lefa-Rila, Boomer-Banger and the other dragons such as Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail and their hatchlings are allowed to know but that's it." Aniu told them sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Tuffnut said, raising hand to his head and flicking it away in a salute. Aniu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Fishlegs and Meatlug were lucky last. "Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Besides, I hate having to wake them. They're so beautiful when they're asleep." Fishlegs said nervously, gesturing to Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie who were fast asleep. Meatlug accidently farted in her sleep.

Unlike Aniu and Nava, who both groaned and covered their noses and mouths in disgust, Fishlegs wasn't bothered by the smell or the sound and hugged his beloved Gronckle affectionately. "Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of the Berk Dragon Academy. Hundreds of years from now, when they're building statues of us in the middle of town, they're going to hearken back to the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right, regardless of the consequences." Hiccup said.

Astrid glanced at her boyfriend in surprise. She had to admit, Hiccup was good at making speeches. "So...I get a statue?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. "Yes, Fishlegs. You'll get a statue." Hiccup sighed. "The future generations of Berk will remember you as the Rider of Meatlug the Gronckle and for your devotion to studying dragons." Aniu said.

* * *

As the sun set over Berk, the Dragoniters assembled in the Academy for the first ever operation of Dragon Flight Club. "Okay, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you're here." Hiccup started off. "Speak for yourself." Tuffnut scoffed. Ruffnut nodded in agreement. "Pay close attention, you two." Aniu said sternly.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon, from a Typhoomerang to a Scauldron to a Changewing, even Whispering Deaths. So, Aniu and I have put together some training exercises..." Hiccup continued before being interrupted by Snotlout who asked "Can we go already?"

"Let's mount up." Hiccup said. The human Dragoniters mounted their dragons and flew out of the Academy with Aniu and Nava following them. "First stop: Changewing Island." Aniu announced as they flew through the night sky. The Dragoniters were ecstatic to be flying again but they knew they had to get some training done.

"Oh, yeah. Stones of Good Fortune. A lifetime of good luck. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those." Tuffnut said. "Tuffnut, we've been over this. Those are not Stones of Good Fortune. Those are dragon eggs." Astrid told him, flying past him on Stormfly."The Changewings will be furious if any of us take one or more of their eggs." Nava said.

"Leave them alone, please. I really don't want to revisit the 'Changewing Debacle'." Fishlegs said, remembering what had happened a few weeks ago. Once they reached the island, the Dragoniters hid in the trees and watched a group of four boars search for their evening meal.

What the boars didn't know was that four Changewings had camouflaged themselves and were preparing to hunt their prey. Working as a team, the Changewings scared the boars into splitting up. One unlucky boar was separated from its companions. "Tonight, we begin by learning about the different hunting techniques of each individual breed of dragons." Aniu whispered to the others as they watched the Changweings gang up on the boar.

"Changewing s hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd." Hiccup lectured. "And the other Changewings surround it." Fishlegs added. While she felt sorry for the boar about to be eaten by the dragons, Aniu smiled as she remembered the wolves of Guardian Island. She and Nava had occasionally watched the wolves when they were hunting. A few of their attack strategies had been inspired by the wolves.

Nava smiled as he remembered the Wolves of the Beyond books. He and Aniu exchanged glances with each other and smiled. "Hey, don't we know that boar?" Tuffnut suddenly asked. "Yeah, we do. That's Bjoren Boar." Ruffnut said. "You two are friends with a wild boar?" Aniu and Nava asked, confused. "Are they serious?" Astrid inquired.

"You leave Bjoren alone!" Tuffnut yelled at the Changewings who saw them. "Clearly, they are." Hiccup said as the Changewings started shooting acid at them. "You're on your own, Bjoren!" Tuffnut yelled as the Dragoniters flew away with the Changewings hot on their tails.

"Keep your distance! Their acid is only effective at close range!" Hiccup yelled at his friends. "Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon. Sorry, girl, it had to be said." Fishlegs said then apologized to Meatlug as they tried their very best to keep up with the others.

"There's too many of them and they come out of nowhere!" Snotlout yelled."Just use evasive manoeuvres." Nava told him, flying ahead of Hookfang. Hiccup glanced up at the dark sky. "Wait a minute, if they don't have anything to camouflage against..." He started to say. "...it'll take away their advantage." Fishlegs realized. "Up!" Astrid yelled.

"Let's go!" Aniu shouted. "Come on, guys!" Nava called as the Dragoniters flew up into the sky. Aniu and Nava turned into their dragon forms to help Toothless and Stormfly fend off the Changewings using plasma blasts, fireballs and tail spines. Aniu's green-tipped ear plates flicked up as she heard an incoming Changewing and hit it with a low-powered plasma blast, knocking the dragon out of the sky.

The Changewings retreated and the Dragoniters flew back to Berk. "What did I say about the 'Changewing Debacle'? Was no one listening?" Fishlegs asked. "Don't worry, Fish. It's all over now." Nava said. "Let's just get back home before anyone finds out we're gone." Aniu said.

* * *

The Dragoniters made it back to Berk, put their dragons in the stables with their mates and hatchlings and went to bed for a good night's sleep. Fortunately, no one had noticed their absence. "I dare say tonight was a success." Astrid smiled. "Tonight was fun even if we had some trouble with the Changewings." Hiccup told his girlfriend.

"I agree with you." Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup kissed her back and both of them moaned. After a few seconds, they parted and embraced each other. "I love you, my adorkable, goof of a boyfriend." Astrid sighed. "I love you too, my divine, warrior beauty." Hiccup whispered. Finally, the two of them said goodnight and went to their homes.

Meanwhile, Aniu and Nava were talking about the mission they just had. "That training session was fun." Nava remarked. "Yeah, it was." Aniu agreed and rubbed her head against Nava's neck, giving him an nuzzle and being careful of his horns. Nava sighed happily and rubbed his head against Aniu's, nuzzling her back and feeling the small, green spines on her head. They stepped back and admired each other's dragon forms.

Nava thought Aniu was beautiful in her Night Fury form with her golden-brown scales, emerald green spines and eyes. He admired her green tiger-like stripes on her legs, sides, wings and ear plate tips. He didn't care that Aniu's tail was not a Night Fury tail. Instead, it was long and whip-like with no tailfins. The way she spat plasma blasts and flew really suited her.

Aniu thought Nava was handsome in his Deadly Nadder form. She admired his silver-blonde scales with sapphire blue eyes and tiger-like stripes on his legs, sides, back and head. His undersides were as white as snow. Nava was very accurate with his tail spines and magnesium fireballs.

After admiring each other, Nava and Aniu turned back into their human forms and kissed each other briefly on the lips. "Goodnight." They whispered to each other then walked to their houses. Both turned around briefly to smile at each other than continued on their way.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick walked into the forge and found Gobber examining Hiccup's multi-purpose shield. "Hmm. Now, where did he hide it? Where's the trigger for that..." Gobber asked himself. "Gobber!" Stoick called just as Gobber found the trigger and triggered it. A line shot out of the shield and wrapped around Stoick, pulling him forward so that he and Gobber were face-to-face with a table separating them.

At that moment, Fengo and Namara passed by. "Need any help, gentleman?" Fengo asked, trying not to smile at the sight. "Looks like you're a bit tangled up there, Stoick." Namara remarked. "Eh-heh. So I'll just...unwind that and hopefully no one aside from Fengo and Namara are looking." Gobber muttered awkwardly and got the line to retract back into the shield.

"So, what can I do for you?" Gobber asked merrily once Stoick was untangled. "I came for my saddle. Did you make the adjustments I asked for?" Stoick inquired. "It's done and back on Thornado. I have been wondering if I should make a saddle for Sonica. Riding on her saddle-less, scaly back is starting to hurt my backside. And besides, your saddle should do wonders for your manoeuvrability." Gobber said.

"Good." Stoick said approvingly. "Of course, that shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber remarked. "And what ban would that be, Gobber?" Stoick questioned. "You should know what that ban is, Stoick." Fengo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Stoick, the ban. On flying dragons and guardians. The one where no one is allowed to..." Gobber said before trailing off when Stoick raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, I see. The ban where no one is allowed to fly dragons except for the chief." Gobber realized. "Someone's got to patrol the island. Might as well be me." Stoick said nonchalantly. "And not a word to anyone, especially Hiccup and Aniu. I mean it."

"Stoick, I'm nothing if not careful." Gobber said, casually holding the shield and yeping in pain when a mini-catapult whacked him in the face. "Oof. Mini-catapult, should've seen that one coming." He muttered. With a sigh, Stoick left the forge and came to face with Fengo and Namara.

"All dragons and guardians banned from flying except for you and Thornado, Stoick? That doesn't sound fair." Fengo said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. "My husband and I will like to join you and Thornado on your patrols. You could use our help. In exchange, Fengo and I will not breath a word of this to anyone unless you want us too." Namara negotiated.

"Oh, fine. You two can come but no one else unless I say so." Stoick gave in and walked and Nala had come up to talk to their fellow adult guardians and waited for them to finish their conversation with Stoick. "So what was that all about?" Nala asked. "Namara and I requested to be part of the nightly patrols with Stoick and Thornado." Fengo said.

"And we can't come." Theo sighed, crossing his arms. "We're sorry but you know what they say: rules are rules, orders are orders." Namara said sympathetically, patting Theo's shoulder. "Oh, well. Have fun then. If any Outcast ship is seen, we will want to join in on the action." Nala sighed.

* * *

That night, the Dragoniters flew to an island for their next lesson. "Much like the rings inside a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the age and thus the size of the Typhoomerang in question." Fishlegs lectured, kneeling on the ground and examining a scorch mark left by a Typhoomerang.

"It's still warm." Hiccup muttered, feeling the dirt and ashes under his hand. "Which means it wasn't here too long ago." Astrid said. "And if you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and which way it was headed." Fishlegs added. "I know which way it's headed without all that stupid stuff." Snotlout said, standing up.

"You know which way the Typhoomerang's headed?"Aniu asked. "That's an accomplishment from you, Snot. Well done." Nava said. "Oh, really? Where's it going?" Astrid asked irritably. "It's not. It's coming...at us...right now!" Snotlout yelled, pointing at the sky from where a Typhoomerang flew straight at them, fire spewing from its mouth.

"Anything else we need to learn?" Hiccup asked quickly. "Nope." Tuffnut said. "We're good." Ruffnut agreed. "Learning how to run away from angry dragons sounds like a good idea! Nava yelled, flapping his wings and flying up into the sky with Aniu following him. The dragon riders ran to their dragons, mounted and followed the two teenage guardians to safety.

On their way back to Berk, Tuffnut spotted three figures flying underneath them. "Hey, Hiccup, Aniu!" He called. "Yes, Tuffnut?" Hiccup and Aniu asked in unison. "When did your parents join Dragon Flight Club?" Tuffnut asked. "They didn't." Hiccup and Aniu said simultaneously.

"Oh, weird. Because they're right there." Tuffnut said and pointed at the three flying figures. Hiccup and Aniu heard a familiar, loud roar and paled as they recognised just who the three figures were. Stoick, Thornado, Fengo and Namara were flying around on their patrol.

"Oh, great. The adults get to patrol but what about us?" Aniu asked herself in disbelief. "We should be patrolling with them." Nava groaned. _"I'm getting pretty jealous."_ Toothless muttered. _"_ _Us too."_ Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch agreed. "What the...oh! Quick, evasive cloud manoeuvres." Hiccup ordered.

The Dragoniters swiftly flew up into the clouds. "We have to stay up here in the clouds until we're over town." Hiccup said. "What are you two doing?" Astrid asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were hanging upside-down from Barf-Belch. "We can't see in the clouds." Tuffnut said. "Yeah, it's too cloudy." Ruffnut added.

Fengo and Namara glanced up and saw the twins. "What are those?" Fengo asked, squinting at the two. "Stoick, up there." Namara alerted Stoick who looked up and saw the two mysterious objects floating through the clouds. "What in the name of Thor?" He asked himself in confusion.

"Uh, guys. If your heads are out of the clouds, my dad and Aniu's parents can see you." Hiccup said. "Not going to disagree with you there." Tuffnut said, seeing Thornado, Fengo and Namara fly up to them. "Uh, alright, guys, split up, head home and please keep the dragons out of sight." Hiccup told his friends."Don't let them see who we are." Aniu said.

The Dragoniters spilt up and flew back to their respective homes. "You can't all get away!" Stoick yelled, chasing after them with Fengo and Namara. "It's no use, they're too fast." Fengo said. "They might be flying to the village. Let's see if we can catch one of them there." Namara said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumped off Barf-Belch's necks onto their house roof and snuck inside through an open window.

Hookfang tossed Snotlout threw his bedroom window. "Way to go, Hookfang!" Snotlout called after his Monstrous Nightmare as he flew back to his stable where his mate, son and daughter were. Astrid and Stormfly landed in front of the Hofferson House. Astrid slid down her Deadly Nadder's wing and ran inside but not before signalling Stormfly to go into the stable.

Aniu and Nava turned into their owl forms and flew through their respective bedroom windows. _That was close._ Both of them thought as they turned back into their human forms, went to bed and fell asleep. "This never happened." Hiccup told Toothless once they were in their room. Hiccup quickly got into bed and Toothless lay down on his stone slab. Both dragon and rider were asleep in seconds.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were the last to get to their house. "Okay, come on. We made it, girl. I knew you were smarter than..." Fishlegs began saying before..."Smarter than who, Fishlegs?" Stoick interrupted him. Fengo and Namara were standing behind him. "Chief, Fengo, Namara, what are you three doing up?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "You're coming with us, son." Stoick said, glaring at the Ingerman boy. Fishlegs gulped in fear, hoping that nothing bad would happen to him or Meatlug.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Fishlegs. What were you doing out there and who was with you?" Stoick questioned Fishlegs with Gobber in the Great Hall. Fengo and Namara stood guard by the Great Hall doors in case Fishlegs tried to escape. "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the Island of Berk, I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs said, repeating what he had told his questioners over and over again.

"Fishlegs, you do know about dragons and those who ride them." Fengo said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hiccup and Aniu taught their friends how to deal with interrogations during one of their lessons." Namara told her husband. Fengo nodded in agreement.

"Why does he keep saying that? It's giving me the willies." Gobber said as Fishlegs repeated what he had said again. "Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation." Stoick said. Fishlegs was about to calm down when all the torches were blown out by a gust of wind, causing him to whimper and breath heavily in fear.

"Actually, it does kind of feel like an interrogation, Stoick." Gobber pointed out. "Not helping, Gobber." Stoick muttered. "Maybe we should let Fishlegs off the hook. I think he's starting to have a panic attack." Fengo said, concerned for the Ingerman boy. "Poor boy." Namara said sympathetically, feeling pity for Fishlegs. "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the Island of Berk, I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs shouted defiantly. Eventually, he was allowed to leave and go home.

The following evening, he told his fellow Dragoniters in the Academy about the questioning he had gone through. "He put the screws to me. I thought I was gonna crack. Especially when the lights went out but I held firm because I know that the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." Fishlegs regaled. "Oh, great. Not that again." Tuffnut groaned. Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"You did great, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "Yeah, good job." Aniu agreed. "Well done." Nava added. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Ruffnut asked. "Nothing." Hiccup told her reluctantly. "That doesn't sound fun at all." Tuffnut protested. "After what happened to Fishlegs last night, it's too risky to be flying around again tonight. If another one of us gets caught, we're toast." Aniu said gravely.

"Aniu's right. Look, my dad and Aniu's parents are on to us. It's important that we lay low until this blows over. We need to be invisible." Hiccup said. "More like subtle and inconspicuous." Aniu added. Then Snotlout flew in on a flaming Hookfang-the complete opposite of invisible, subtle and inconspicuous.

"Hey! Hey, you guys!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang spat fire at the stone ground. "And here comes the muttonhead." Aniu deadpanned. "Who totally forgot to be inconspicuous." Nava muttered. "Snotlout, what did I tell you? No dragons." Hiccup scolded. "Yeah, even I knew that." Tuffnut said.

"What's so important anyway?" Hiccup sighed. "Let's just say I may have saved this entire island. Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak." Snotlout reported, leaning on one of Hookfang's horns. "Alvin." Hiccup said grimly. "That no good monster." Aniu muttered angrily. "That barbarous brute." Nava hissed. "So what do we do now?" Astrid asked, eager to drive the Outcasts away from her home island.

* * *

Out in the waters surrounding Berk, Alvin stood at the head of his ship. "Alvin, we're getting closer." One of his men reported. "Yeah, we are. And the closer we get, the stronger the smell." Alvin growled. "The smell of what?" The man asked. "The smell of Berk's destruction." Alvin said

Back on Berk in the chief's house, Stoick was fast asleep in his chair. "Dad, wake up. Dad." Hiccup said urgently, trying to wake his father up. Stoick quickly woke up from dreaming about Valka. Assuming he was being attacked, Stoick grabbed an axe, grabbed the person who dared to wake him up and prepared to cut his head off.

"Dad, it's me! Please don't kill me!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick realized it was only his son and put him down. "Hiccup! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep?" Stoick asked, annoyed. "Ok, it's not fun for me either but this is an emergency. The Outcasts are sailing towards Berk." Hiccup said.

"And how would you know that?" Stoick asked. "Do I really need to answer that question?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I told you no flying, Hiccup." Stoick said, not happy that his son had disobeyed his order. "Yeah, by the way, I have been thinking about that. Doesn't a ban on flying pertain to all dragons even, let's say, a Thunderdrum?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick stared at him then put his helmet on. "We'll talk about this later. Wake the others. We'll need the full Academy." Stoick said, opening the door to find Fishlegs and Meatlug all ready to go. "Hey, chief." Fishlegs said. Stoick glanced behind him to see the Dragoniters assembled. Even Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were there.

"Stoick, Aniu told us about the Outcast situation. She and the other Dragoniters have formed this Dragon Flight Club thing." Namara said. "Even though she has gone behind our backs, my wife and I believe she's done a good thing." Fengo said. "Nava told us too." Theo said. "And we're ready to send the Outcasts running back to their island." Nala grinned.

Stoick woke Thornado up and they set out to defend their home island. Within a few minutes, the small Outcast fleet came into view."Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala and I are going to draw the first round of fire. When they're reloading, you attack. But not before." Stoick ordered. Hiccup and Aniu nodded.

Thornado and the four guardians swooped in to attack. Alvin saw them coming. "On my command! And, now!" He shouted. Boulders from a line of catapults were launched. "Thornado, down!" Stoick ordered. Fengo, Namara,Theo and Nala turned into their dragon forms.

Alvin and his Outcasts had to dodge a sonic blast from a Thunderdrum, two fire blasts from a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder, tail spines from the Deadly Nadder, a blue plasma blast from a golden Night Fury and a gas-spark attack from a Hideous Zippleback.

"Fire!" Alvin ordered. Outcasts shot arrows at them but were repelled by Thornado's sonic blast. More boulders were fired. Stoick caught one and threw it back at the Outcasts while Nala-Naba dodged another boulder by stretching her necks apart.

"Hey, Namara, mind showing them with your glowing ability?" Fengo asked his wife. "Sure thing, my love." Namara said and concentrated. Her golden scales lit up with a bright golden glow which was so bright many Outcasts had to cover their eyes. Namara used that opportunity to shoot another blue plasma blast at the Outcasts while Fengo set himself on fire and breathed fire at them.

"Now, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu led the Dragoniters into battle and began shooting at the Outcasts. Both Aniu and Nava turned into their dragons and used their respective dragon abilities and firepower to shoot at the enemy. "Here they come, just like you said." An Outcast soldier said. "Open the cargo hold." Alvin ordered.

Two Outcasts obeyed and opened the cargo hold, from which a bunch of Changewings flew out of. "Changewings!" Hiccup and Aniu alerted their fellow Berkians. The Changewings flew in the direction of Berk. "We can't let them get to Berk!" Astrid and Nava yelled.

"If they go into town, they'll tear Berk apart and we won't be able to see them!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Snotlout and Hookfang managed to fly ahead of the Changewings and spin around. Hookfang let loose a torrent of flames at them, causing the Mystery Class dragons to scatter.

Stormfly and Nava scattered some more by shooting flames and tail spines at them. Toothless and Aniu helped them out by plasma blasting the Changewings."Astrid, you and the others herd them towards Changewing Island and make sure they don't head back this way .Nava, Aniu and I will help our parents." Hiccup said." Got it!" Astrid yelled and led Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in chasing the Changewings away while Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava went for the Outcast ships.

"Alvin, the wild dragons are retreating..." An Outcast reported only to get punched in the face by Alvin. "I can see that." The Outcast chief snarled. Up in the air, Stoick, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala attacked. When Toothless's plasma blast collided with Thornado's sonic blast, blue plasma flames erupted from the explosion, burning the ships.

"Dad! Our shots combined!" Hiccup told his father. "Hit them again, son!" Stoick yelled. Toothless and Thornado combined their shots again and the same thing happened. Seeing this, Aniu got an idea. "Mum! We'll combine our shots!" She yelled. "Let's do it!" Namara yelled and shot out another plasma blast at the same time Aniu shot hers. The blue and green plasma blasts collided and exploded in one giant fireball. "Whoa." Nava, Fengo, Theo and Nala gasped in awe.

"Oh, come about. Set a course for Outcast Island." Alvin growled, seeing no other choice than to retreat. The Outcast ships quickly turned and sailed away. "They're retreating!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava cheered. "Well done, you lot!" Stoick said. "Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said happily. "Thanks, Stoick!" The guardians exclaimed.

On the way back to Berk, Hiccup and Aniu looked troubled. "It isn't like Alvin to retreat so quickly." Aniu murmured. "What is it?" Stoick asked, seeing the looks on the two teens faces. "I don't know. I just figured that Alvin would have a better plan than this." Hiccup said. "Let's just be thankful he didn't." Stoick told them. "I don't know, Stoick. There seems to be more to this attack than we know." Nala said. "I think you're right, Mum." Nava said.

* * *

It turned out that Alvin did have a better plan after all. During the attack, a small ship had snuck away from the chaos and docked at the mouth of a cave. Inside it, Savage and Mildew watched as a few Outcast soldiers carried crates and put them down. "Hahaha. Alvin's diversion worked perfectly. Hey, are you sure we're putting these in the right place?" Savage asked.

"I'm sure. These caves lead directly underneath Berk. They'll never know there are Whispering Deaths right beneath their feet." Mildew said. One of the Outcasts carrying a crate accidently tripped over a rock and nearly fell. "Careful with that." Savage barked. The man put the crate down and used an axe to open the lid. Savage and Mildew grinned at the ready-to-hatch Whispering Deaths eggs inside it.

* * *

In the Haddock House, Hiccup and Toothless walked down the stairs for a late night snack. Stoick was sitting at the table going over some documents. Hiccup sat down at the table and waited for his father to start talking. "I don't like that you disobeyed me, son but I can admit when I was wrong. I should not have grounded the dragons. I was just...being a father." Stoick finally said.

"I understand, Dad." Hiccup said. "All right. Now, tell me about this Dragon Flight Club of yours and don't leave out a thing." Stoick said. "Well, the first thing you have to remember is that there is no Dragon Flight Club..." Hiccup told his father everything about the Dragon Flight Club and both of them went to bed when he was finished.

* * *

Nava was sleeping in his bed when his door opened. He opened his eyes and saw who it was. "What;s wrong, Ni?" He asked. "I just wanted to be with you. So, can I sleep beside you?" Aniu asked shyly. Nava smiled, moved over and lifted up the blanket. "Yeah, you can." He said. "Thanks, Nava." Aniu said and lay down beside her boyfriend, tucking her wings and body into her favourite sleeping position. Nava folded his arms and wings around her and Aniu sighed in contentment. "Good night, Nava." She whispered. "Good night, Aniu." Nava whispered before he fell asleep again. Aniu listened to Nava's steady, soothing heart beat before falling asleep. **16**

Meanwhile, in the caves, one of the dragon eggs rattled and exploded. A baby Whispering Death rose up from the remains of the eggs and roared as the other Whispering Death eggs started to hatch.

* * *

 **Hey, people. Sorry, this took longer than usual because I am dealing with school, I made a goal to level up my dragons to adults in School of Dragons and other things. I have been watching Star Wars and when I was watching Star Wars the clone Wars, I watched this episode called 'The Lawless' and it got me thinking. What if Anakin and Ahsoka had snuck aboard the ship that Obi-wan used to travel to Mandalore to save Duchess Satine and because of that, they succeeded in saving Satine's life?**

 **I like the Anakin x Padme and Obi-wan x Satine pairings so maybe I will write a story where things went differently, Palpatine was found out to be Darth Sidious, Order 6 was discovered before it happened, Anakin never turned to the dark side of the force and became Darth Vader plus Padme never died so she, Anakin, Luke and Leia were able to live happy lives together as a family, Ahsoka was never framed for the bombing and never left the Jedi Order than she fell in love and found her family. Oh, so many things could have happened. Maybe once I am more familiar with the Star Wars franchise I will start writing out the story (ies). But I am focusing on my Httyd stories, so, yeah.**

 **Namara's dragon form is not actually a Night Fury but you will find out what it is in Fury Island.**

 **This chapter was 18 pages long on Microsoft Office, font size 20. * pages when on font size 11**

 **Updated: 21.03.2016**


	2. The Iron Gronckle

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right** **now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Pages on Microsoft Office font size 11: 6**

 **Updated: 31.03.2016**

 **Dragons and Guardians: Defenders of Berk**

 **Chapter 2: The Iron Gronckle**

It was a beautiful, sunny day on Berk. The Dragoniters had originally planned to enjoy but they had received word that an Outcast boat had been spotted and so they chased after it. Astrid looked over her shoulder to see Fishlegs and Meatlug lagging behind them. She groaned as they rounded a sea stack where the boat was last seen but it was gone.

"We missed it!" Snotlout exclaimed in frustration, Hookfang growling in anger. "It's probably hiding." Aniu said. "Or it tricked us." Nava said. The Dragoniters landed on a sea stack. "It was headed this way. It must have outrun us." Astrid said. "How does an Outcast boat outrun our dragons?" Hiccup asked her as Fishlegs and Meatlug between Hookfang and Barf-Belch on the sea stack.

"Oh, hey, Fishlegs and Meatlug. Nice of you to join us." Aniu chirped. "That's how." Snotlout snapped, referring to Meatlug's slow speed. "Whoo! We were really moving, girl?" What did we miss?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, we..." Nava started to say before he was interrupted. "It's not what you missed, it's what we all missed!" Snotlout snapped harshly.

"Snotlout." Hiccup and Aniu scolded. "What? I'm just calling it like I see it. If we didn't have slow and really slow holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'll have a chance to do what we're supposed to be doing!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Snotlout, that's not helping." Hiccup said. "That's a bit harsh." Astrid said.

"Snotlout, it's not Fishlegs and Meatlug's fault they're slower than us." Aniu said. "We most likely lost the Outcast boat because it tricked us somehow." Nava said. "Guys, Snotlout does have a point." Fishlegs said sadly. "Fishlegs..." Hiccup tried to reassure his friend. "No, it's no big deal, Hiccup. You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs, shore up the rear." Fishlegs said helpfully.

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked. "Do you want one of us to help you and Meatlug out?" Aniu asked. "If you come across an Outcast vessel, you may need help." Nava said. "No, I'll be fine. And I'm absolutely sure about this." Fishlegs said. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, reluctant to let Fishlegs and Meatlug go off on their own.

"Ok. Well, use your dragon call if you spot anything." Hiccup relented. "You know I will." Fishlegs said and gave his Gronckle a comforting scratch behind the ears as the others flew off. "Wow, I thought they'd put up more of a fight than that. Didn't you?" Fishlegs said miserably. Meatlug warbled comfortingly, let Fishlegs get onto her back and flew away from the sea stack...under which the Outcast boat they were searching for was hiding. The boat moved out from its hiding place and Savage signalled to his men to be quiet as they sailed to the check in which they had left the Whispering Death eggs to check on it.

* * *

On a beach with rocks and berry bushes, Fishlegs and Meatlug stared at the bright sky. "You know what I'm thinking? (Meatlug ate a rock) Yeah, that's right. There's plenty of stuff we do better than the others. Like hovering and zig-zagging. And then there's...ah...stationary flying which admittedly, is similar to hovering." Fishlegs said as Meatlug continued eating rocks. Sighing, he plucked some berries off the bush and ate them.

Meatlug saw how sad her rider and licked him. "Oh, girl. You always know how to make me feel better. And I know how to make you feel better too. Have at them, girl." Fishlegs exclaimed, tossing Meatlug a rock which she ate. Meatlug feasted on more rocks while Fishlegs feasted on more berries. Eventually, they began feeling sick and so went to the forge for some help.

* * *

Gobber was sorting tools when Fishlegs and Meatlug walked into his workshop. "Gobber, can you help Meatlug? (hiccups) She's not feeling well." Fishlegs mumbled, trying not to vomit. "What's the problem?" Gobber asked. "She ate a ton of rocks but she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explained.

To prove her rider right, Meatlug tried to spit out some lava but slumped to the ground, feeling sick. Gobber examined Meatlug's eyes, opened her mouth and gagged at the horrid smell of Meatlug's breath. He was no healer but he could tell there was something definitely wrong with the Gronckle. "Ah, dragon breath. You need to book an appointment at my Dragon Dental Clinic for your dragon." He told Fishlegs then patted Meatlug's belly.

"I'd say you two overdid it with what you two have been eating. Celebrating, were you?" Gobber diagnosed. "Not exactly." Fishlegs gulped, trying to keep his lunch where it belonged. "Don't worry, old Gobber can fix her right up." Gobber said, rummaging through a box of tools. After throwing aside a tooth filer, an axe, pliers and a mace, Gobber found what he was looking for.

Fishlegs stared doubtfully as Gobber tickled Meatlug's belly with a feather. "Oh, come on. That's not gonna work." He said before Meatlug suddenly spat out a lot of lava. When Meatlug had finished spitting up, Gobber and Fishlegs backed away as the lava spread out across the workshop. "Sorry about your shop. I never seen Meatlug make this much lava before. Or this colour, it's weird. Ok, so we'll just be leaving now." Fishlegs said, hoping to get some medicine for his indigestion.

"See you later." Gobber said, staring thoughtfully at the lava. "Bye. Thanks for helping my dragon." Fishlegs said, leading Meatlug out of the workshop so they could go home and play with Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Savage and a few Outcasts went into the cave where they had left the eggs which were now nothing more than broken fragments scattered around the cave. The baby Whispering Deaths were flying around. They had already started digging tunnels."Alvin's plan is working. When these Whispering Deaths are fully grown, Berk will be destroyed." Savage said, grinning sadistically.

"Savage, one of them started out bigger than the others." An Outcast said, pointing at the remains of an egg bigger than the other eggs. Savage knelt down for a closer look. Instead of being dark, muted, dull colours like the other eggs, this egg was white with red spots. "Hmm, never seen a Whispering Death egg this size or colour before." He said before looking up and seeing a large tunnel above the egg remains. "Or a tunnel that size."

A dragon's roar echoed from inside the tunnel. "What was that?" An Outcast asked fearfully. "I'm not sticking around to find out." Savage said uneasily, exiting the cave with his men, going back to the boat and sailing away.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Fishlegs happily brushed Meatlug's scales while Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie snoozed. Fishlegs and Meatlug looked up when their fellow Dragoniters flew overhead and landed in the plaza. The Ingerman boy and his Gronckle ran over to them. "Did you find your Outcast ship?" He asked.

"Do you see an Outcast ship?" Snotlout asked angrily, leaning on his sword. "No, we didn't find them." Hiccup said. "It'll be only a matter of time before Alvin attacks again." Nava said. "And we have to be ready for them this time." Aniu said. Then Gobber approached them. "Fishlegs, do you know what this is?" He asked, holding up a shiny, sharp sword.

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me." Tuffnut said, wanting to guess. "Um, a sword?" Ruffnut asked in confusion. "I said don't tell me." Tuffnut snapped, throwing punches at his sister. "I wasn't telling you. I was telling him." Ruffnut said, retaliating. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. I was going to guess it. Ow!" Tuffnut yelped in pain.

"Not just any sword. Feel it." Gobber tossed the sword over to Fishlegs but Astrid caught it. "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop." Gobber said. "Cool."/ "Awesome." Aniu and Nava said in amazement. "This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the sword that Astrid was swinging around.

"I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom and I created this little beauty." Gobber told them. "It's pretty but too light. It would never hold up in battle." Astrid gave her opinion and threw the Gronckle Iron sword back to Gobber. "I don't know about that, Astrid. Appearances can be deceiving." Aniu said.

"You're right about that, Aniu. I thought it would never hold up in battle until I did this." Gobber said. He asked Snotlout to hold up his sword and when the Jorgenson boy did so, Gobber swung at his weapon and cleanly cut half the blade off Snotlout's sword. The teens wowed in amazement.

"Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Astrid asked eagerly. "New helmets!" The Thorston twins exclaimed and headbutted each other. "Ours are pretty banged up from...banging them." Tuffnut mumbled before he and Ruffnut fell unconscious. "Yep. Hiccup, Nava, this Gronckle Iron will go nicely on those fancy new shield and staff of yours." Gobber said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter." Hiccup said. "I wonder what else Gronckle Iron can be used for. We could even make armour out of it." Nava said. "Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword?" Snotlout asked grumpily. "Why don't you start by getting in line?" Gobber retorted, gesturing to the growing line of Vikings outside the blacksmith shop.

"The whole town has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron and they all want a piece of the action." He said. Fishlegs and Meatlug stared at the crowd in amazement.

* * *

In the forge, Gobber, Fishlegs and Meatlug worked together to create Gronckle Iron-made weapons and other things while Hiccup and Nava got to work on their shield and staff. Swords, axes, maces, daggers, pieces of armour and helmets were in high demand. Hiccup plated his Multi- Purpose shield with Gronckle Iron.

The Night Fury insignia was painted black and red onto it. "This Gronckle Iron is going to do wonders for my shield." Hiccup said as he admired his shield. "Well, have a look at this." Nava said and held up his staff which had a razor-sharp battle axe blade attached to one end and Gronckle Iron club attached to the other end. "It's not finished yet. I'm going to reinforce the wood with Gronckle Iron." Nava told them.

Aniu walked into the forge just as Nava said those words and admired her boyfriend's weapon. "How are you going to do that?" She asked. "Like this." Nava said and grabbing a piece of Gronckle Iron ore, sat cross-legged on the ground and placed his staff on the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes, held his hands over the staff and concentrated.

His hands began to glow gray and Gronckle Iron began to seep into the wood, slowly travelling up the staff. When the wood was fully ingrained with Gronckle Iron, Nava stopped the flow of magic and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. "You okay, Nava?" Aniu asked him anxiously. "I'm fine. That just took a lot out of me." Nava said then examined his staff. "So, your staff is now half Gronckle Iron and half wood?" Hiccup asked. "If you look at it that way." Nava said.

"Right, how great is this stuff?" Fishlegs asked happily, giving a Gronckle Iron sword to a customer who left. "So, what kind of rocks did you feed Meatlug?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs stiffened, to be honest, he had no idea what rocks had eaten. "Well, actually, I can't tell you." He said. "No?" Gobber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you have no idea on kind of rocks Meatlug ate?" Aniu asked, crossing her arms. "It's a trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to mace you." Fishlegs laughed nervously. Gobber stared at him doubtfully. Then, Astrid and Stormfly landed outside the workshop. "Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, the sentries say they saw another boat! We have to go now!" Astrid reported. _"We haven't got much time."_ Stormfly chirped.

Nava grabbed his newly completed staff and he, Aniu and Hiccup ran outside. "You coming, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, mounting Toothless. "I would love too, Hiccup but as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs said, gesturing to the line of Vikings outside. Hiccup nodded and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew up to follow Astrid and Stormfly.

"We're getting low on Gronckle Iron, Fishlegs." Gobber said, handing Fishlegs the feather. "Okay, girl. Let's make some magic." Fishlegs said as he began to tickle Meatlug's belly but all the Gronckle spat up was a pair of metal balls. "What am I supposed to do with those, Fishlegs? Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber asked. A Viking eagerly called for the order.

"Not going to happen, Gunnar." Gobber said, knowing the man needed to get a wedding anniversary present for his wife. Gunnar sighed and left to find something else, hoping his wife wouldn't be too angry with him if he didn't get her a gift. Vikings waiting in line began grumbling amongst themselves, wondering why production had stopped. "All right, boy. I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret." Gobber requested, raising an eyebrow at Fishlegs who hesitantly nodded.

Grabbing a cart, Gobber and Fishlegs headed out to the place where Meatlug had eaten the rocks. "Ok, this is it." Fishlegs said once they arrived. "All right, let's load her up." Gobber said, putting the cart down. "Care to tell me which one of these is the wondrous rock?"

"With pleasure." Fishlegs said and began to collect samples of each type of rock. "You don't know, do you?" Gobber asked. Fishlegs reached into the berry bush and began eating handfuls of berries to get rid of his stress. "Of course I do. It's just that rocks can be very, you know." Fishlegs stammered.

"No, I don't. Tell me." Gobber said. "Meatlug was very emotional that day. She was eating every rock in sight." Fishlegs stuttered. "She was?"Gobber asked, taking a couple of berries out of Fishlegs's hand and eating them.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs said. When Gobber stared at him sceptically, Fishlegs broke. "Okay, fine. I don't know which rock makes Gronckle Iron. I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" He exclaimed. "Listen to me!" Gobber snapped, grabbing Fishlegs by the shoulders.

"Okay." Fishlegs said nervously. "We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try them one at a time and eventually we'll land on the winner." Gobber told him. "Promise?" Fishlegs asked. "I'm sure." Gobber assured him and let go of his shoulders. They walked around the area, picking up every rock they saw and put them into the cart until it was full then they walked back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Academy, the other Dragoniters had gathered to discuss the failure of their previous scouting mission and a new plan for the next scouting mission. "Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hiccup remarked, getting off Toothless's back. "It sure was." Aniu muttered, playing with a ball of fire in her hand. "I didn't even get to test my staff." Nava sighed.

"We doubled back over the same area five times." Astrid said angrily. "Really? That was the same place? It looked so different." Tuffnut asked in surprise. "That's because you were flying upside-down, you muttonhead." Snotlout snapped. "Oh, yeah. Fun, though." Tuffnut said. Yeah, well, that wasn't the only problem. Some of the areas we flew in required some tricky aerial manoeuvres that Nava, the dragons and I had trouble with." Aniu said.

"You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Astrid said. "We did. And some low-speed hovering could have helped over that sea stack." Hiccup agreed. "And it was bad enough that a certain duo, who a certain someone looked down on, weren't there to help us." Nava said, giving Snotlout a pointed look.

"I know." Astrid remarked. "Oh, come on. You're not talking about him, are you?" Snotlout asked. "Oh, no. Not him, are you? Hey, who are they talking about?" Tuffnut asked. "I have no idea. But he sounds important so it definitely can't be you." Ruffnut said. "You guys are muttonheaded idiots." Nava said, face-palming himself. "We're talking about Fishlegs." Hiccup told the twins.

"We're a team and on a team, everyone has a role to play." Astrid said. "No matter how big or small that role is, it plays a vital part in whatever we do." Aniu said. "Astrid and Aniu are right. We're all important. When one of us is missing, it's just not the same." Hiccup said. "It's your fault. You made him quit." Snotlout stated accusingly. Hiccup looked uncomfortable and glanced at Astrid who glanced back at him.

"Actually, you're the one who made him quit, Snotlout." Nava pointed out. Aniu, however, did not take Snotlout's accusation lightly, grabbed Nava's staff and before Snotlout knew it, started hitting him repeatedly over the head with the club end. It took Hiccup, Astrid, Nava, Toothless and the twins to calm her down and leave Snotlout alone. "By the gods, even after bonking a muttonheaded numbskull's head several times, there's not even a single dent." Aniu marvelled at her boyfriend's staff durabilities while Snotlout clutched his head and whimpered in pain.

* * *

Back in the forge's workshop, Gobber and Fishlegs emptied the contents of the cart onto the ground in front of Meatlug who looked excited. "She's so excited, she doesn't know where to start! Maybe, I should have called Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie in here to help her out." Fishlegs said. A crowd of Vikings watched the proceedings eagerly.

"May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer?" Gobber suggested, feeding Meatlug a piece of sandstone. Meatlug swallowed the rock then spat out lava. The crowd outside applauded and cheered. "Good girl." Fishlegs praised his dragon. Gobber picked up the rapidly cooling lava, hammered it and dipped it into ice cold water.

The end result was glass. Something rare and treasured in the Viking world but as of now: not needed or wanted. "Worthless. Let's try again." Gobber muttered, tossing the glass aside to the ground where it shattered. He picked up a shiny, black stone. "Oh, I like this one. Shiny, like Gronckle Iron." Gobber quipped and tossed it to Meatlug.

The female Gronckle chewed on the stone but strangely enough, nothing seemed to happen except for..."Is it getting hot in here?" Fishlegs asked, wiping his sweating brow. "Now that you mention it." Gobber said. Then Meatlug's body started to glow red-hot and smoke began to rise off her. "She's gonna burst! Tickle her! Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla!" Gobber yelled, giving Fishlegs a feather and pushing him forward.

"I'm trying! Ow! I'm trying! Oww!" Fishlegs yelped, trying not to get burned as he tickled Meatlug's belly with the feather. Finally, Meatlug spat out the stone and her body returned to normal. "Sorry, everyone. False alarm. I'm open to suggestions."Fishlegs tried to appease the crowd. "This is outrageous!" A Viking with brown hair and beard cried out in outrage. "Something must be done." A Viking with a blonde beard added seriously.

Fishlegs's friends came over and noticed Fishlegs grinning nervously at the crowd of Vikings. "There he is. What are we going to do?" Astrid asked. "I could pound on him until he agrees to come back." Snotlout said, punching his fist into his open hand. "Let's not do that, Snot." Aniu advised. "That's not the best choice. Besides, beating him up will make even more unwilling to rejoin us." Nava said.

"We could just ask him politely. That's usually the best thing to do." Hiccup said. "What's wrong with the pounding? I like pounding. I like pound cake. I like measuring my weight in pounds..." Tuffnut said. Hiccup and Aniu tried to squeeze into the crowd to get to their friend. "Fishlegs!" They both called out. When that didn't work, Hiccup and Aniu began jumping up and down with their arms in the air while calling Fishlegs's name, spurring the crowd to chant Fishlegs's name.

Fishlegs stood there with a fearful look on his face and what Gobber said didn't help at all. "You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own. Tore the poor sot limb from limb. Started just like this." He commented. Fishlegs whimpered in fear. "It's just that Meatlug ate so many rocks. I can't figure it out." He said.

Then, an idea popped into his mind. "Wait, that's it!" He exclaimed and turned to the crowd. "Hold onto your helmets, folks! You want the Gronckle Iron? You got the Gronckle Iron." He told the crowd then went back into the workshop. "I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment. I hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan." Gobber said as Fishlegs gathered up rocks.

"It must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle Iron. That's the only explanation." Fishlegs said as he and Gobber placed a variety of rocks inside Meatlug's mouth. The female Gronckle chewed the mouthful of rocks and swallowed. "Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?"Gobber remarked.

It was silent for a few minutes then a vibrating sound emanated from Meatlug. "Ok. Something's happening." Fishlegs said uneasily. What he and Gobber didn't know was that one of rocks Meatlug had ingested was a magnetic stone. A shovel Gobber was holding in his hand started to wobble, wrenched itself out of Gobber's grip and stuck onto Meatlug's side.

"Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hand!" Gobber exclaimed, eyes wide. A pair of tongs was the next object to stick onto Meatlug. "Her skin is attracting the metal." Fishlegs exclaimed in shock. When he and Gobber pried the tools off Meatlug, another set of tools took their place.

"Stay calm, girl. Stay calm. Daddy's here." Fishlegs tried to calm his Gronckle down as Meatlug started freaking out. "Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled as a bunch of weapons flew at them. Fishlegs quickly grabbed a shield and protected himself and his dragon just in time. Then the weapon studded shield stuck onto Meatlug who ran out of the workshop.

"Meatlug, no!" Fishlegs screamed as his beloved Gronckle ran away with metal objects flying after her. "Meatlug, come back! Come back!" Fishlegs yelled as he ran after his panicking dragon. Meatlug could do nothing but run as more and more metal objects stuck onto her magnetified body.

Two Viking men were taking a walk when Meatlug ran past. The taller man's helmet flew off his head after the Gronckle. "Hey!" The man snapped and snatching his companion's helmet, put it on his head but the helmet suffered the same fate as the first. Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie were flying around when they heard Fishlegs yelling "Listen to the sound of my voice! I'm here! Come back!"

Then they saw the Gronckle running through the village with metal objects chasing after her. _"Is that Mum and Uncle Fishlegs?"_ Stonecruncher asked. _"_ _Why does she have metal things flying after her?"_ Sweetiepie asked. _"_ _Meatlug!"_ Clobbertail roared in fear for his beloved mate. _"_ _We have to help!"_ Stonecruncher roared. _"_ _Yeah, we definitely do."_ Sweetiepie agreed. _"_ _We're coming, my love!"_ Clobbertail roared, flying after Meatlug and Fishlegs with his son and daughter following him.

Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu arrived on the scene. And saw four metal spears getting dangerously close to Meatlug. Aniu turned into her dragon form and she and Toothless plasma blasted the spears. "Nice shots, guys." Hiccup praised. "Hiccup, Aniu, you two have to help Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled up at them.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup and Aniu asked. "I don't know! She's attracting metal! She's really scared!" Fishlegs told them. "By the gods, did she eat any magnetic rocks?" Aniu asked. Hiccup and Fishlegs gave her confused looks. "Never mind. I'll ask later." Aniu sighed, flapping her wings to keep up.

Then a certain Monstrous Nightmare and his rider joined them. "Okay, Snotlout. We got to herd Meatlug away from town!" Hiccup told his cousin. "On it!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang flew down. "Meatlug, come to Daddy!" Fishlegs called after his Gronckle but Meatlug kept running. "You're all mine, Meaty." Snotlout said as Hookfang flew after her.

"Stop, cease, please." Fishlegs begged. Hookfang flew alongside Meatlug and Snotlout prepared to jump off and land on Meatlug to get her to stop. Hookfang turned his head to look at Fishlegs. "Wait! Stop! Heel!" The Gronckle Iron ordered. Hookfang immediately obeyed Fishlegs's command and landed, looking very much like an overgrown puppy dog with wings, horns, spines and scales. Snotlout was thrown off his Monstrous Nightmare and landed in a pile of sacks filled with crops.

"Well handle the rest, Snotlout!" Aniu yelled as she flew past him with Hiccup and Toothless. "I meant to do that, you know!" Snotlout said before yelping as a Terrible Terror landed on his chest.

* * *

Once the chase entered the forest, Meatlug took flight, intentionally bumping into trees in an attempt to get the metal objects off her. But the trees were growing too close for Toothless and Aniu (still in her dragon form) to fly through so they flew above them. "This isn't working. Let's try getting ahead and cutting her off." Hiccup suggested. "I completely agree with you." Aniu said and she and Toothless sped up.

The chase ended when Meatlug reached a cliff edge. Toothless and Aniu landed behind her. "Oh, Meatlug." Hiccup sighed in relief. "We're here to help you." Aniu said gently. Startled, Meatlug whipped around to face them. "It's alright, girl." Aniu said softly, turning back into her human form. "Hey, girl. It's us. Remember us, your old pals, Hiccup and Aniu. Nothing to be afraid of. We're going to figure this out but you have to stay still." Hiccup said soothingly.

Meatlug backed away in fear only to nearly fall off the cliff edge. "No, no, no, no. Easy, easy, girl. We're here to help you." Hiccup and Aniu said together calmly as Fishlegs caught up to them riding on Clobbertail's back with Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie following. "Hiccup!" Fishlegs said frantically, dismounting Clobbertail.

"Not now, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "We're a bit busy here helping your dragon." Aniu told him. "No, you don't understand." Fishlegs told Hiccup quickly. "What do you mean?" Aniu inquired. "Not now, Fishlegs." Hiccup repeated sternly. "It's metal...your foot!" Fishlegs yelled. As if on cue, Hiccup found himself being pulled towards Meatlug and his prosthetic foot stuck to the female Gronckle's chest.

"Oh, gotcha." Hiccup said before Meatlug flew off the cliff edge and into the sky. "Hiccup!" Aniu screamed. _"Meatlug!"_ Clobbertail roared. _"_ _Mum!"_ Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie roared. "Hey! Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked. "Absolutely no idea!" Hiccup screamed as he was carried away.

"Fishlegs, if you want to help them, there's one thing you must do." Aniu said. "Get on Toothless's back." Aniu said simply. "Okay." Fishlegs said and mounted Toothless. _"What about us and Dad?"_ Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie asked. _"_ _That's my mate up there. I can't bear to lose her."_ Clobbertail said. _"_ _I promise you won't lose Meatlug. She's a brilliant friend to me and so are you three."_ Toothless said.

"You three can come but I want you guys to hang back. I'll holler for you three if we need any help." Aniu said. "All right, Toothless. Let's not break any speed records, ok? Just give me the night without the fury." Fishlegs said and struggled to get his foot into the stirrup that controlled Toothless's prosthetic tailfin.

There was a click and Toothless shot into the air once his prosthetic tailfin opened. Aniu flew after them and Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie followed them from a small distance. _"Sorry, Fishlegs but you can't take the fury out of Night Fury."_ Toothless said as he and Aniu flew to catch up to Hiccup and Meatlug. "Too much fury! Too much fury!" Fishlegs screamed, clinging to the black dragon's neck.

"That's definitely the work of a magnetic rock. We need to get Meatlug to spit it out." Aniu said as Hiccup dangled upside down from just his prosthetic foot on Meatlug. "Daddy's coming, Meatlug! He may be barfing but he's coming!" Fishlegs hollered, finally getting a good grip on Toothless's saddle.

"Okay, boy. Let's get in close. Come on, Aniu." Fishlegs said. Toothless and Aniu flew in closer to Meatlug, keeping up with her until Fishlegs and Hiccup were face to face. Aniu drifted closer to Toothless so Hiccup could see and talk to her as well.

"Hey." Hiccup said simply after a short, awkward silence. "Hey." Fishlegs and Aniu replied casually. "How's it going?" Hiccup asked. "Better than expected." Fishlegs said. "Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie are behind us in case we need help." Aniu told Hiccup. "Great. Yeah, so, this might be a bad time but I really wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you behind the oter day." Hicup apologized to Fishlegs. "I'm sorry, too." Aniu said.

"Hiccup..." Fishlegs said, trying to get his attention. I know, I know. You volunteered but still, I should have..." Hiccup managed to say. "Hiccup! I'm trying to concentrate here." Fishlegs cut in. "Oh, right, sorry. Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed, seeing something drifting through the water below. "Seriously, can we talk about our feelings later?" Fishlegs asked impatiently.

Aniu looked down at where Hiccup was pointing and gasped. "No, look!" Hiccup exclaimed impatiently. Looking over his shoulder, Fishlegs saw the Outcast boat the Dragoniters had been looking for. "Looks like we finally found it at an inconvenient time." Aniu said.

On the boat, an Outcast saw Toothless, Meatlug and Aniu flying in the sky. He hadn't yet noticed Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie a fair distance away. "Dragons and guardian off the stern!" The soldier reported. "I see them! Ready all catapults! Archers, on my command!" Savage yelled. The Outcasts hastened to obey his orders.

"They saw us!" Aniu yelled. "They're getting ready to fire." Fishlegs said frantically. "I know. I've got an idea." Hiccup said in a serious tone of voice. "Dive!" At Hiccup's command, Meatlug went into a spinning dive. Savage saw the diving Gronckle but didn't see her as a threat. "Ignore the Gronckle. The Night Fury and the guardian are the trophies we're taking home to Alvin!" Savage said.

That's when Hiccup launched his plan. Meatlug flew straight at the Outcast ship with Toothless and Aniu following her and Hiccup. They skimmed past the boat, making it tip towards them precariously. Every metal object held by the Outcasts such as axes, spears, arrows and swords were pulled toward Meatlug because of her magnetic body.

"Haha, excellent!" Hiccup laughed. "Way to go!" Aniu cheered. Then Hiccup realized the weapons were headed straight for him and Meatlug. Oh, not so excellent." He groaned. Toothless and Aniu got right up close to Hiccup and Meatlug. "I got this." Fishlegs said and tickled Meatlug's belly. The female Gronckle spat out the magnetic rock and the metal objects stuck to her body, the weapons flying after her and Hiccup fell.

Hiccup landed safely on Toothless's back. "Laugh now, fools! But he who lives by the dragon...oh, great." Savage managed to yell before the weapons that had been stolen from them came crashing down onto the boat's deck, creating a big hole that splashed water into Savage's face. The boat sank, forcing the Outcasts to take a cold, long swim home.

"Have a mice swim home, boys!" Aniu yelled at the Outcasts. Fishlegs gleefully hopped onto Meatlug's baqck and gave his Gronckle a big, warm hug. Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie caught up to them and gave Meatlug nuzzles and licks. "Oh, much better." Fishlegs said, happy to have his dragon back.

As they flew, leaving the sinking Outcast boat behind, Stonecruncher lamented on the fact that he didn't get to lava blast the boat. _"What's wrong, son?"_ Meatlug asked, flying closer to her son. _"_ _I'm just sad that I didn't get to attack the boat."_ Stonecruncher sighed. _"_ _Don't worry. You'll get your chance one day and so will your father and sister."_ Meatlug said.

 _"_ _And let me tell you that you have to be careful when attacking boats and ships like that. The humans on board will most likely grab that chance to capture you or shoot at you. You have to fly in, shoot and fly away as quickly as you can."_ Toothless told the young Gronckle. _"_ _Okay."_ Stonecruncher said.

* * *

Back on Berk, Gobber was standing outside the workshop when Fishlegs and Meatlug walked up to him. "Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes." He greeted. "Hey, Gobber." Fishlegs said. "Ready to get back to some real work then? I've got orders up to my ears." Gobber asked. "Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities to the Academy and the Dragoniters are going to keep us pretty busy." Fishlegs said politely, declining the offer and referring to himself and Meatlug.

"Eh, understandable. Well, in that case, I have a little something for you." Gobber said and gave Fishlegs the first Gronckle Iron creation he had ever made. "But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself." Fishlegs said. "It is but anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her." Gobber said with a smile.

"Thanks but I didn't do it alone." Fishlegs said, patting Meatlug. "I know, That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of clip-on earrings." Gobber said. He held up the two earrings which were made from the two metal balls Meatlug had spat out earlier to the Gronckle who ate them.

Then Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu flew in. "Fishlegs, where have you been? We've been looking all over the island for you." Hiccup said. "We need you. Come on, let's go." Aniu said. "You hear that, girl. They need us." Fishlegs told Meatlug enthusiastically and mounted her. With a happy growl, Meatlug flew after Toothless and Aniu. Gobber saluted them as they left.

Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava grinned at each other as Fishlegs and Meatlug caught up to the Dragoniters. "The team's back together." Nava said, grinning. Happy to be with the Dragoniters again, Fishlegs raised his Gronckle Iron sword up high.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was surprisingly short. I know it's late but Happy Easter, everyone.**


	3. The Night and the Fury

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review! 1**

 **Pages on Microsoft Office (Font Size: 11): 8**

 **Updated: 15.04.2016**

 **Chapter 3: The Night and the Fury**

"Okay, guys. Over here." Hiccup called his fellow Dragoniters over in the Dragon Training Academy arena one afternoon. "Tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea so Aniu and I will let her explain it." He said, nodding to Aniu. "Tell us what you've got planned, Astrid." The green-eyed, golden-brown haired guardian girl said.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned while Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch growled with 'not this again' looks on their faces. Stormfly rolled her eyes, knowing what her rider was going to put her fellow Dragoniters through. Toothless was hoping there would be no injuries or difficulties this time. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were evidently expecting another one of Astrid's extremely difficult and challenging training methods.

"What?" Astrid asked, wondering what they were groaning at. "Your training missions are so hard." Fishlegs complained. "They are not." Astrid said. "Hand to Claw Combat?" Fishlegs questioned, holding up his bandaged left hand. Meatlug gently licked it and Fishlegs hugged her. Fishlegs's hand had been accidently scratched by Hookfang during the last Hand to Claw Combat lesson.

"Spine dodging?" Snotlout recalled. "Hot Lava Swimming?" Tuffnut inquired. "Tuffnut, people who try to swim in lava usually end up dead or injured." Nava said. He remembered Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith when Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. When Obi-Wan Kenobi found out about what Anakin had done and become, he fought his former Padawan on a volcanic planet. When they were fighting on the edge of a lava stream, Anakin leapt at his former old friend but Obi-Wan cut his legs and remaining arm off with his lightsabre. Anakin rolled to the edge of the lava flow and was set on fire by the lava, leaving him horrendously injured. Filled with remorse, Obi-Wan left and Darth Sidious found his apprentice barely alive. Anakin's cut off limbs were replaced with prosthetics and to stay alive, Anakin (now known as Darth Vader) had to wear a full body, cybernetic suit.

"We never did Hot Lava Swimming." Astrid said. "Yeah, but we should've. Way better than Hand to Claw Combat." Tuffnut muttered. "I usually agree with you, Astrid but I have to admit, your training methods are a bit extreme." Aniu admitted. Astrid nodded and pointed at a map of Dragon Island. "This mission is easy. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the east side to this cave on the west side..." She said."Yeah, ok. That's not bad." Snotlout said, feeling relieved before Astrid said "...at night..."

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins groaned.

"...with no camping gear..."

More groans.

"...and no dragons."

Even more groans.

"As for you two, Aniu and Nava, no flying." Astrid told the two guardians. "We can agree with that one." Aniu said. "Yeah, we won't argue with you." Nava agreed. "That's crazy! What's the point?" Snotlout asked. "To work on our stealth skills and our wild dragon defence." Astrid said proudly. "Basically, it's survival of the fittest." Nava said. "Astrid's right. Us riders know how strong we are with our dragons but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them." Hiccup said.

"This reminds me of our survival training back on Guardian Island. You feeling the same way, Nava?" Aniu asked, giving her boyfriend a gentle punch to the shoulder. "Yep, it does. We were at the top of the class." Nava grinned, rubbing his shoulder. "Trust me. It'll be fun." Astrid assured Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who groaned and prayed to the gods for mercy.

* * *

When the sun went down, the Dragoniters went to their homes for dinner. Astrid fed her five Deadly Nadders Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet fish and chicken for them to eat and went inside. Her parents, Arthur and Ingrid, were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for her. "So, Astrid, what do you have planned for the Academy?" Ingrid asked her daughter.

"Oh, we're just going to Dragon Island tomorrow night so we can work on our survival skills and wild dragon defence without our dragons." Astrid said, eating a piece of chicken. "Without your dragons and on Dragon Island, eh? You better be careful." Arthur said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Dad. I always am careful." Astrid said, smiling at her parents. "Stormfly's hatchlings were being rather mischievous today. They were running and flying around the house. Arrow couldn't get them under control." Ingrid said.

"I took them outside and they began to throw their tail spines and breathe fire. Arrow tried to stop them but they ran off." Arthur said. "Well, that's what young Deadly Nadders their age do. It takes both parents to keep them under control. Maybe they just miss their Mummy because Stormfly and I are always out training, flying around or on missions with our friends." Astrid said.

"Well, maybe you and Stormfly need to take Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet out on missions with you. They could use some training and experience for whenever someone decides to attack Berk. That way, you and your friends will have more dragons and possibly more riders." Ingrid said. "I know that, Mum but Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet are too young and Arrow has to take care of them when Stormfly and I are not around." Astrid said.

"We know that, Astrid but some training and exploring will go a long way when they're older. That's why I gave you your first battle axe when you were six years old." Arthur said."Yeah but if Alvin and his Outcasts or some other enemy captures them they probably won't last long because they're young, inexperienced or untrained." Astrid said. "All the more reason to prepare them. There will come a time when you, Stormfly and Arrow aren't around to protect them and if they get captured or hurt because you three didn't train and prepare them, it might be too late by the time you find out." Ingrid said.

"I'll think about it, Mum." Astrid said, already thinking up ways and methods on how to train Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet.

* * *

The following day was spent preparing for their excursion and when night time came, the Dragoniters flew to Dragon Island where once the Red Death had been killed by Hiccup and Toothless, many dragons lived peacefully. "Okay, one of us is going to have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island." Hiccup said once they landed on the eastern beach.

"That way, they won't try and help us." Aniu added. "Wild Nadder incoming!" Nava yelled as a wild Deadly Nadder suddenly flew out of a bush and charged at them. Toothless and Stormfly quickly spat fire at the dragon, forcing it to retreat. "Just like that." Hiccup said as the Sharp Class dragon flew away. "Okay, So, who's gonna watch the dragons?" Aniu asked brightly.

"I think the obvious choice is..." Fishlegs volunteered, hoping to get out of having to participate in the training exercise. "Me! I volunteer!" Tuffnut butted in. "But I have way more dragon knowledge." Fishlegs protested. "Yeah, from books but I feel them in here." Tuffnut said, laying a hand over his heart. "No, in here. Yeah, in my stomach." He patted his stomach. "Besides, I did say 'me' first."

Aniu and Nava glanced at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge but if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them any time of the day or night, on our own, without help." Hiccup said. "Fishlegs, you and Meatlug are essential to our group." Aniu said. "Whenever we need to know something about a dragon we come across, you are the one we'll turn to for help." Nava said.

"I hate it when you three make sense." Fishlegs grumbled. Tuffnut nudged him and snickered. Pretty soon, it was time for the riders to say goodbye to their dragons. "See you later, Stormfly." Astrid said, scratching her Deadly Nadder under the chin.

"You stay tough." Snotlout said, patting Hookfang on the snout. "Bye, Meatlug." Fishlegs hugged his Gronckle. "I know you're gonna miss me, I'm gonna miss you too." Ruffnut said, giving Barf a hug. Once the goodbyes had been said, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Nava, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut started their trek into the forest while Tuffnut lead the dragons to the cave.

Toothless walked over to his rider and Aniu and nudged them. "Toothless, don't worry. We'll be fine. Besides, this is a riders and guardians only training mission. No dragons allowed." Aniu assured the Night Fury. "No, no, no, Toothless, you have to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either but he's the boss." Hiccup told his Night Fury. "I noticed your reluctance of saying those words in the tones you were speaking in." Nava said smartly, his staff strapped to his back under his wings.

Nava had imbued the staff with his own magic so that the axe blade was retractable, the staff could disappear and reappear when he needed or didn't need it and it could fold in half. "That's right. You heard that. Boss man. Head honcho. The big...boss honcho guy. The honch-boss. Hey, does anyone know where this cave is?" Tuffnut said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Just messing with you. Or am I...hahaha. Even I don't know." Tuffnut merely laughed and lead the dragons away to the cave."Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if you ever come across one. Understand? All right. Good luck, everybody. I'll see you back at the cave." Hiccup told his friends.

"All of us have to do this mission by ourselves without help" Aniu said. "We can't always rely on each other to bail us out of difficult situations." Nava said. Then they noticed Fishlegs lagging behind. "What? I'm formulating a plan." Fishlegs defended himself. "Fishlegs, you can do this." Hiccup said. "I have complete faith in you." Aniu said. "Oh, man. I should have just stayed in my nice, warm bed this morning and played with Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetipeie all day but no!" Fishlegs muttered.

"Don't you wanna learn this kind of stuff for when we discover new dragons and places in the future?" Nava asked. "Move out, Fishlegs." Hiccup and Aniu said. "Don't rush me, I'm having a moment." Fishlegs snapped irritably before a gust of wind blew his lantern out, causing him to gasp and hurry forward. Unbeknownst to Fishlegs, Nava and Aniu grinned at each other and high fived. Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement and chuckled. "Fishlegs really needs to stop being so afraid all the time." Aniu said. "If he doesn't, what's he going to do when he's surrounded by really hostile dragons or even worse, hagsfiends or vyrdragons?" Nava asked before they hugged and went their separate ways.

* * *

After walking with her brother-by-bond for a few minutes, Aniu stopped and looked around. "Okay, this is where we have to split up. I'll see you at the cave later." She said before noticing Hiccup's worried look. "Hic, what's wrong?" Aniu asked, concern showing clearly in her emerald green eyes. Hiccup nervously took Aniu's hand in his and squeezed it. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked his sister-by-bond, concern showing clearly in his emerald green eyes.

"Hic, I'm a guardian and I was born and raised on Guardian Island. I learnt how to survive in the wild ever since I was a little girl." Aniu said. "I care about you so much and us being apart from each other makes me worry about you." Hiccup admitted. Aniu smiled and hugged him. "As long as we're together as best friends, nothing can ever tear us apart. Okay?" She said. "Okay." Hiccup smiled and hugged her back. Wishing each other luck, the two siblings-by-bond went their separate ways.

* * *

By the time Tuffnut and the dragons reached the cave, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch were ready for sleep but Tuffnut had other ideas. "All right. Who's up for an all-nighter? You guys are gonna love my ghost stories." He said. Toothless was uninterested in sleeping or Tuffnut's ghost stories and tried to sneak out of the cave to look for Hiccup and Aniu but Tuffnut got in his way.

"Na-ah-ah-ah. Not so fast, Mr Night Fury. Remember the mission: no dragon help. And that means you. Besides, I'm in charge." He said. In reply, Toothless whacked Tuffnut with his tail, sending him into a stalactite. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch stared at the male Thorston hanging from the cave's ceiling. "I knew that was coming. Little help here? Help out your boss honcho?" Tuffnut asked, dangling by his helmet's horns from the stalactite. Toothless plasma-blasted it and Tuffnut dropped to the ground.

 _"_ _This is gonna be a long night."_ Toothless muttered to his fellow dragons. _"_ _With that mutton-head in charge of us, I agree."_ Stormfly said. _"_ _That's my rider you're talking about."_ Belch said. _"_ _But I agree. He is a mutton-head."_ Barf said. _"_ _Let's just try to get some rest and once he falls asleep, we sneak out."_ Hookfang said. _"_ _That is a good plan. And you took the words right out of my mouth."_ Toothless said. _"_ _It's nice to see that Snotlout hasn't completely rubbed off on you."_ Stormfly chirped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was doing brilliantly as she ran throuth the forest, agilely leaping over obstacles such as rocks, boulders, bushes and other things. As she leapt over another boulder, Astrid came to face with the Deadly Nadder from before. "Ok, a wild Nadder. Should be simple. Move to the blind spot and play the spine game." Astrid whispered, staying in the Nadder's blind spot but the dragon saw her and launched some tail spines. Astrid dodged the spines by quickly cartwheeling and somersaulting. "So, what do you wanna do now?" She challenged, flicking her fringe to the side. The Deadly Nadder gave up and walked away.

* * *

"Snotlout Jorgenson. Super Viking." Snotlout boasted as he jumped from one rock to another. "At home in the wilderness and...aaahhh!" He lay down on a fallen log but fell off it into a tide pool. Once he pulled himself out of it, Snotlout found himself faced with three Terrible Terrors. "All right. Bring it on, wild dragons. I'm ready for you. Ok? You want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on, you little..." The three Terrible Terrors snarled and lunged at him, knocking Snotlout back into the tide pool.

* * *

Ruffnut nervously crept through the forest, clutching her spear tightly in her hand. Then she heard a growl and came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. "Monstrous Nightmares. Fast in a straight line, bad at turns. He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right? Nope, I'm definitely more afraid." With that, Ruffnut dropped her spear and ran around a tree and came face to face with the dragon. She went the opposite direction, getting the same result. "It's like he's inside my head!" Ruffnut shrieked and ran away, oblivious to the fact that she had been running around a tree.

* * *

"Cold and miserable..." Fishlegs whimpered to himself as he walked along a path. Then he heard loud breathing. "Thanks, Astrid. My death will be on your hands." He muttered before running away with a scream as a Typhoomerang raised its head to look at him.

* * *

Aniu was walking through the forest until she heard a chirp. "Help me! Please!" She searched around for the owner of the voice and found a little owlet huddled up against a tree trunk. Aniu realized it was a Barn Owlet by the white heart-shaped face and the colour and markings of the feathers which were just beginning to peak through the owlet's downy coat. She turned into her Barn Owl form and carefully approached the baby owl. "Are you okay, little one?" Aniu asked through a series of the sounds that Barn Owls make.

"I was just walked out of my hollow to the end of the branch outside it to look for my Ma and Da who are out hunting. I lost my balance and grip and fell. Now I can't climb back up to my hollow because it's so high up and the tree bark is so smooth." The young owlet told her. "Don't worry, young one. I'll get you back into your hollow. But first, just let me pick you up." Aniu said and lofting into the air, gently wrapped her talons around the Barn Owlet's body and flew up to the hollow she could see. "Here you go, young one. Now, be careful when you are out of your hollow." Aniu said and gently deposited the owlet back into the hollow.

"Hey, look! There's my Mum and Dad!" The owlet chirped. Aniu swivelled her head around and saw two adult Barn Owls flying towards them. Both were carrying a dead vole. "Mum! Dad!" The owlet called in a long, drawn out screech. "Alissa, did you fall try to fall to fly before your flight feathers grew in?" The father asked. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to see whether you and Mum were coming back yet but I fell off the branch and this guardian rescued me." Alissa explained.

"Alissa, we told you to stay inside the hollow at all times! What if a dragon had accidently stepped on you? You know how big they are!" The mother hooted. "I'm sorry, Mum." Alissa apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, Guardian, we thank you for helping our daughter. What is your name?" The father asked. "My name's Aniu and I'm with my friends doing a training mission on this island. Anyway, I better be going now." Aniu said. "Good luck on your training mission." The male Barn Owl hooted. "Bye, Aniu." Alissa chirped. "Thank you again for helping our daughter. We have plenty of respect for the dragons we share our home island with." The female Barn Owl hooted. "Bye." Aniu said and flew out of the hollow. _Alissa, what a pretty name._ She thought with a smile on her beak.

* * *

Nava had not yet encountered an ything and was starting to get bored until he saw a young wolf pup wandering around. _What's it doing without it's pack?_ Nava thought as he turned into his wolf form. The pup noticed him, crouched down into an attack position and started growling. "At ease, young one. I'm not here to hurt you." Nava said calmly. "Oh, sorry. My parents are out hunting. Are you a guardian?" The wolf pup asked.

"Yes, I am. My name's Nava." Nava said before two adult wolves leapt over a bush. "Draken! I thought your father and I told you to stay with the other pups." The female snapped. "I'm sorry, Mum. I just wanted to go out and explore." Draken, the wolf pup, said. "Who is this?" The male asked, staring at Nava. "I'm Nava and I'm a guardian. I'm just visiting the island with my friends." Nava said.

"It's nice to meet you but I am afraid my mate, pup and I must go back to our pack. They will be waiting for us." The male said and walked away. "Come along, Draken." The female called. Draken plodded to his mother's side and followed his parents. "Bye, Nava!" The young wolf called over his shoulder. "Bye, Draken!" Nava replied and walked away. _Draken, that's a nice name._ He thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hiccup came across two Gronckles having a head-butting contest and rolled two stones their way. The two Boulder Class dragons abandoned their contest in favour of eating the rocks. "Quartz. You guys are so predictable." Hiccup chuckled before Aniu walked up to him in her human form. "Hey, Hic. Looks like we're back together again." She said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Hiccup said before noticing the glow and smoke of a campfire in the distance. "Are you kidding me? Campfire...really? How is this stealthy?" He asked in exasperation. "I thought Astrid said no camping gear but alas, Snotlout and the twins aren't known for their listening skills." Aniu sighed. "Let's go." Hiccup muttered, heading off to investigate. "Right behind you." Aniu said and followed him.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm bored."_ Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf-Belch muttered to themselves as Tuffnut regaled them with another one of his not-so-scary stories."Scratch, scratch. Who stole my golden hook? Scratch, scratch. And he turns around and says 'you did'". Tuffnut spun around and pointed at Meatlug.

Silence filled the cave."Ooh, tough cave." Tuffnut remarked. Toothless tried to sneak out of the cave again but Tuffnut was there to stop him...again. "Hey, going somewhere?" Tuffnut asked the Night Fury. Growling in frustration, Toothless went back to his friends. "Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not ready. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time, she was on fire and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with your tail, you can barbecue me with a plasma blast, you can lightly massage my shoulders and neck, you really could. I need it. But, I will not shirk my responsibility to the..." Tuffnut said before noticing that Toothless and the other dragons had fallen asleep.

"Sleeping? You all sleeping? Not a bad idea." Tuffnut said before he fell asleep on his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Aniu had reached the campsite. Aside from the fire, there were a lot of swords and other weapons lying around. "Ok, come on out. Show yourself, Snotlout and we will go easy on you." Hiccup called out. "Snotlout, Astrid said no camp gear and that includes campfires." Aniu said before Hiccup was tackled to the ground by somebody.

Reacting quickly, Aniu kicked the person off her brother-by-bond. Then, Hiccup and Aniu recognized the person. "Dagur?" They both asked in shock. Standing up, Dagur recognized them and his snarl turned into a look of surprise and joy. "Hiccup, Aniu, old friends, not so old for you, Aniu, you two are alive!" He exclaimed, laughing in his typical deranged manner."Uh, last time I checked. So, we haven't seen you since..." Hiccup started to say before Dagur interrupted him. "Since you two saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk. Hiccup, you fought off a Night Fury."

"Oh, yeah. The dragon attack on the arena." Hiccup and Aniu mumbled. "You were like bam, wham! And then you were all like 'Dagur, save yourself' and I was like 'what, okay, I'm outta here' . But you two stayed. And then you must've..." Dagur rambled before glaring at Hiccup and Aniu suspiciously. "So, what are you two doing here?" He asked, pointing his sword at them.

"What are we doing here?" Aniu asked. "Don't answer that! I know exactly what you two are doing here." Dagur said, causing Hiccup and Aniu to internally start panicking. "You...you do?" Hiccup asked nervously. "Oh, yeah, I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Hiccup and Aniu. You two are here to hunt dragons." Dagur said, grinning maniacally.

"Okay, you got us. That's what Aniu and I are here for. All by ourselves." Hiccup said loudly, hoping that if any of his friends were nearby, they would hear him. "So, what happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup and Aniu?" Dagur asked. "Oh, yeah. Just bad news. It got away." Aniu said, feigning disappointment. "That's great news!" Dagur exclaimed.

"It is?" Hiccup and Aniu asked, confused. "Yes! New plan: you two and I are going to hunt the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all!" Dagur said in determination. "uh, okay." Hiccup managed to say before Dagur began to howl like a deranged wolf that had been hit in the head a bit too hard.

"Come on, howl with me. It feels good." Dagur said before howling again. "I don't think I will thanks." Aniu mumbled uneasily. "I got bit of a sore throat right now." Hiccup said quietly. While Dagur continued howling, Hiccup and Aniu glanced at each other uneasily, wondering how they were going to prevent Dagur from finding their dragons before they could get off the island.

* * *

After his encounter with the three wolves, Nava was in his human form walking through the forest when he heard the howling. He smiled fondly, remembering the wolves he had just met and the wolves of Guardian Island. Then, Nava frowned. That howling didn't sound like normal wolves. It sounded like a human's imitation of a wolf's howling, only more deranged.

Deciding to get a better look, Nava climbed up the nearest tree and saw the glow of a campfire in the distant from where the howling was coming from. _I hope the others are okay. I don't know like the sound of that howling._ He thought.

* * *

After he finished howling, Dagur got Hiccup and Aniu to sit next to him on the log. "Hiccup, Aniu, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you two." The Berserker chief told them. "Well, that's kind of strange. Well, I'm flattered." Hiccup said awkwardly. "Thanks for thinking about us constantly, then. It goes to show you care about us." Aniu said, feeling awkward as well.

"Not you two, personally. You two and that Night Fury. Hiccup, it's like you knew that dragon. Aniu, you were off dealing with the other dragons, of course. You were inside its head, rattling its cage. And that, my thin friend, that's when I decided I needed to know about dragons too. So, I came here and learned about them one by one. _(he grabbed a Nadder's tail spine)_ The Deadly Nadder, got this in the leg. It was awesome. _(he tossed the spine away)_ The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it. _(he pointed at a Monstrous Nightmare's skull)_ Not so monstrous now, are you? And don't even get me started on the Gronckle." Dagur said, picking up an enormous leg of meat.

"Is that?" Hiccup and Aniu asked, disgusted and horrified. "No, it's yak. Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you think. " Dagur said before a dragon roared in the distance. Dagur sprang to his feet and readied a crossbow. "Whoa, nice crossbow." Hiccup remarked, trying to distract Dagur. "My hunting weapon of choice. You carry... _(he glanced at Hiccup's shield)_ just a shield? And Aniu, you carry...nothing. Well, I suppose you don't need weapons when you've got magic." Dagur said.

"Yeah, just a shield. Just a plain, old shield." Hiccup said, hoping Dagur didn't get suspicious about the Night Fury insignia. "Very ornate. My sister had one like that. I myself have never felt the need to hid in battle." Dagur commented and went back to being his typical, deranged self. "Yeah, so how long have you been out here, Dagur?" Aniu asked.

"Couple of days. Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. It's all a blur when you're on the hunt. Gotta focus." Dagur said before standing right in front of Hiccup and Aniu. "Eyes front, little man and girl!" He reminded them loudly. "Hey, maybe you should take a little break." Hiccup suggested. "Not until I get that Night Fury! I know it's on this island. I can feel it right here." Dagur said, laying a hand over his heart.

"You two feel it as well, don't you, Hiccup and Aniu?" He asked. "Uh, not really." Hiccup stammered. Dagur started to laugh. "You bring the funny, Hiccup! I'll give you that. I'm gonna grab my gear. Then, we're gonna get us that Night Fury, brother." Dagur laughed. "Brother?" Hiccup asked while thinking _Only Aniu can call me brother, not you._

"That's right. You and me. Oh and her." Dagur said. "And the awkwardness continues." Hiccup mumbled. As they left the campsite, Hiccup and Aniu kept a close eye out for Toothless. They had to keep him away from Dagur at all costs. That was when Dagur decided to start a conversation with Aniu.

"Hey, Aniu?" Dagur asked. "Yes?" Aniu asked. "You know that offer I gave you the first time we met? Well, it still stands. If you and your fellow guardians ditch the Berkians and join me, you will be given more respect than those Berkians have ever given you. They don't let you use your full potential. I mean look at you, no one will ever be able to take you and your fellow guardians down if you join the Berserkers. Didn't I tell you what my opinions are on peace, unity, knowledge and friendship? All those are for weaklings! We will show you true strength and power." Dagur said.

"Thanks for the offer, Dagur, but I refuse. There is no way my fellow guardians and I will leave the Berkians just because you promised us power. Power corrupts, Dagur. Countless lives have been killed and civilisations destroyed all because people lusted for power." Aniu said. "Have it your way." Dagur grumbled, internally angry at Aniu's refusal.

Aniu stepped closer to Hiccup so she could talk to her. "So what was he talking to you about?" Hiccup asked her in a low whisper. As Dagur walked ahead of them, Aniu told Hiccup what she and Dagur had said to each other in a hushed tone. By the time Aniu finished talking, Dagur suddenly stopped. "Shh. That could be it." He whispered.

"No, that sounds too big." Hiccup said. "It doesn't sound like a Night Fury at all." Aniu said. A Monstrous Nightmare flew over their heads, breathing out plumes of fire. "You two are right. I'm taking it down anyway. Just for fun." Dagur whispered, readying his crossbow. Not wanting to see an innocent dragon get hurt, Hiccup and Aniu shoved Dagur. "How dare you!?" He shrieked at them.

"We had to. The Night Fury would have smelled it and known there was danger on the island." Aniu said. "They can do that?" Dagur asked, curious. "Oh, yes. Excellent sense of smell. It would have sensed danger and fled." Hiccup said. "Many dragons can do that, actually." Aniu added. "Look at us. A guardian girl, a little runt of a ... Hiccup, you know what you are and me! Dagur the Deranged! Who would have ever thought we'd make such a formidable team?" Dagur asked.

"Not me. That's for sure." Hiccup replied. "I didn't either." Aniu said. "Let's move out." Dagur grinned, eager to get back to the hunt. "Dragon Island is a pretty place, don't you think?" Aniu asked. "Yeah, it is, despite all the dragons." Hiccup agreed. "Yep, this island makes a brilliant hunting ground." Dagur said.

* * *

Back in the cave, Tuffnut and the dragons were asleep. "Give it back. It's my blanket." Tuffnut mumbled in his sleep. Hearing a dragon's roar, Toothless woke up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare fly past the cave. Hearing it to, the other dragons woke up. _"Tuffnut's asleep. Let's go look for our riders, Aniu and Nava."_ Toothless told his fellow dragons. _"_ _Let's go then."_ Stormfly chirped. _"_ _But what about Tuffnut?"_ Belch asked, glancing back at his sleeping rider. _"_ _He'll wake up and find us eventually. Let's find Ruffnut before we worry about him."_ Barf told his twin. _"_ _I hope Fishlegs is okay."_ Meatlug rumbled anxiously. _"_ _Snotlout's probably got himself lost or in trouble again."_ Hookfang growled.

And with that, all five dragons left the cave to search for their riders. A few minutes later, Tuffnut was startled awake by a falling stone and looked around the dragon-less cave. "Oh, really? That's how you're gonna do me? I don' think so. Oh, it is on, dragons. It's so on." Tuffnut said, leaving the cave with his lantern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Aniu and Dagur were making slow progress. "Shh, listen. Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury." Dagur whispered, shoving Hiccup and Aniu behind a rock shelf and hiding behind it himself. "That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me." Hiccup said quietly."From what I can hear, it sounds like a human." Aniu murmured.

Dagur giggled maniacally as he pinpointed the sound's location behind a shrub and prepared to fire. Hiccup and Aniu were about to intervene when Snotlout walked out from behind the bush, brushing off leaves. "Eh, close enough." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Yep, Snotlout does look a bit like a yak." Aniu giggled, standing up and stretching out her wings.

Hiccup and Dagur stood up and left their hiding spot. Snotlout saw his cousin and Aniu and a relieved expression fell across his face. "Hiccup, Aniu! Whoa, am I glad to see you two! You two would not believe what I've been through. This place is crawling with wild dragons!" He exclaimed. "Yep, it's called Dragon Island for a reason, Snotlout." Hiccup reminded his cousin.

"Why would it be called Dragon Island if there are no dragons on this island?" Aniu asked Snotlout rhetorically. "Dagur! What are you doing here?" Snotlout greeted Dagur cheerfully. "Snot...face, is it?" Dagur asked, confused. "Snotlout, Snotlout." The Jorgenson boy corrected him. "Whatever. I thought you and Aniu said you two were here alone." Dagur said to Hiccup. "We thought we were. Snotlout! Why, you were supposed to stay at base camp..." Hiccup pretended to scold Snotlout who merely asked "Huh?" as he carried on.

"...while, Aniu and I are hunting dragons here in the forest." Hiccup finished. "You and Aniu are doing what in the where?" Snotlout asked stupidly, not catching on. "Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he?" Dagur asked. "Not even close." Hiccup agreed. "Play along. We cannot let Dagur know about our dragons." Aniu said. "He'll do his very best to kill them and take their dead bodies home as trophies." Hiccup said. Snotlout paled, realizing what Dagur would do if he found the dragons, especially Toothless. _I don't want Hookfang to get hurt. I love him too much._ He thought.

* * *

Tuffnut walked around with his lit lantern held in one hand, looking for the dragons. "Huh, Zippleback tracks." He grinned when he found fresh dragon tracks. His grin widened when he saw the sleeping Hideous Zippleback. Thinking it was Barf-Belch, Tuffnut gave it a weak kick. "Gotcha! Now, get back to the cave!" He ordered before the two-headed dragon glared at him in outrage.

"What!?" Tuffnut held up his lantern and paled when he realized it was not Barf-Belch at all. "I thought you were someone else." He said, running away as the Zippleback began chasing him. The two heads spat out gas and sparks but Tuffnut flipped over a bush to dodge the explosion. "Look, it's a simple misunderstanding...owww!" Tuffnut tried to explain but the Zippleback only let loose another blast.

The chase ended when Tuffnut ran past a tree and the Zippleback slammed into the tree with the trunk between the dragon's heads. "Heh, Dragon Rider: 1. Wild Zippleback: 0." Tuffnut managed to gloat before the Zippleback unleashed more of its gas, causing him to yelp and flee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch were relentlessly searching for their riders. Toothless paused to sniff the air. _"_ _They must be around here somehow."_ He said. _"_ _I hope you're right. Let's keep searching."_ Stormfly said. The dragons continued on with their search.

* * *

On another part of the island, Fishlegs clutched his tiny hammer in fear as a flock of Terrible Terrors flew past. He wandered around for a bit until he accidently backed into Snotlout who screamed. Fishlegs screamed back until Hiccup and Aniu arrived with Dagur.

"Fishlegs, would you look? It's Dagur. Who is also out hunting dragons just like us." Hiccup said. "It's been a while since we last saw him, hasn't it, Fish?" Aniu asked. "Yes, we are dragon hunters out hunting dragons!" Snotlout exclaimed enthusiastically. Wondering if Hiccup and Aniu had come on their own but their friends snuck along for the trip or if they had brought their friends on the hunt but forgot all about them, Dagur frowned.

"Hiccup, Aniu, your definition of alone and mine are very different." He said. "But perhaps, this one can help us..." He patted Fishlegs's chubby face. "...hunt dragons! Cause that's what we're doing: Hunting!" Snotlout said, getting a bit too over-enthusiastically. "Dragons." Hiccup and Aniu added. "Okay, got it." Fishlegs said, catching on with the act. Dagur turned around and kept walking.

* * *

Meatlug and Barf-Belch had left to search elsewhere leaving Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang to search as a group. Arriving at a ledge, the three dragons saw Hiccup, Aniu, Snotlout and Fishlegs walking along a path with Dagur. _"Oh, great. Not him again."_ Toothless groaned. _"_ _Dagur? What's he doing on this island and with them?"_ Stormfly asked. _"_ _From what I know about Dagur, it's nothing good."_ Hookfang said.

* * *

"Hup-ho, forward. You know, we're a lot alike, Hiccup." Dagur said as they walked. "Really? How's that?" Hiccup asked. "Well, we're both born leaders." Dagur said. "Oh, yeah. He's right about that." Fishlegs agreed. "That's so true." Aniu said. _Hiccup's a brilliant leader but I don't know about Dagur._ She thought. "Sons of chiefs." Dagur continued.

"Yeah, that's true." Hiccup and Aniu agreed. "Who had to be eliminated so we could gain control!" Dagur finished with a maniacal grin. "Yes..wait, what! No, no, my father hasn't been eliminated from anything." Hiccup said quickly. Aniu's eyes narrowed in thought. Did what Dagur say mean his father was dead? She remembered what Dagur had said during their first meeting. Did that mean...Dagur had killed his own father?

"But he could, easily. Just say the word and..." With those words, Dagur shot an arrow at Fishlegs's lantern, impaling it to a tree by its handle. Fishlegs and Snotlout froze and looked at each other nervously. "Yeah, that's something to think." Hiccup said quietly, trying to stay calm and not get angry at Dagur's barely concealed death threat against his father.

Suddemly, the bushes rustled. Dagur loaded another arrow into his crossbow and signalled for the boys and Aniu to get down. Astrid quietly approached Snotlout from behind, put a hand on his and put a finger to her lips, signalling him to not make a sound. "Wow." Snotlout gasped before Astrid quietly punched him in the face and vaulted over a shrub.

Nava quietly crept over to Aniu and tapped her on the wing. Feeling her boyfriend mentally poke at her mind, Aniu opened up a link so they could talk telepathically to each other. _#What's Dagur doing here and with you guys?#_ Nava asked mentally. _#He's here to hunt dragons. We told him we were doing the same thing and he believed us. We had to go along with him. We're trying to stop him from finding Toothless and the other dragons but it's difficult.#_ Aniu said telepathically.

 _#Do you and Hiccup have a plan to get him away from you?"_ Nava mentally asked. _# No, not yet. We may have to risk him finding out about our friendship with dragons and he'll most likely be angry if or when he finds out. We may have to fight him off.#_ Aniu replied mentally. _#All right. Be careful. I love you, Aniu.#_ Nava said telepathically. _# I love you, too, Nava.#_ Aniu told him telepathically. Nava smiled and closed the link before hiding behind some bushes.

"Which one of your friends is it gonna be this time?" Dagur asked Hiccup impatiently. "It's hard to say." Hiccup said before a plasma blast shot the ground in front of Dagur. Toothless raised his head above the bushes and snarled at Dagur. "The Night Fury! Hiccup, my brother, you've done it! You and Aniu led me right it!" Dagur exclaimed and aimed his crossbow at Toothless. Hiccup and Aniu, along with Fishlegs and Snotlout, could only watch with terrified looks on their faces.

* * *

"Arrow, meet dragon. Dragon, meet arrow." Dagur prepared to fire when Hiccup stepped in. "Dagur, wait! I would like to do it." The brown-haired, green-eyed teen said quickly. "I saw him first!" Dagur snapped. "But I led you to him." Hiccup said, grabbing Dagur's crossbow away from him. "But I brought the crossbow! All you brought was useless, ornate shield! Now, stand aside." Dagur snapped and swiped his crossbow back.

As Dagur moved in for the kill, Aniu prepared to throw a fireball at him but a flock of Terrible Terrors flew past, causing the arrow Dagur shot to miss the target. With Dagur distracted by fending off the Terrible Terrors, Hiccup quickly gave his dragon a hand signal and Toothless ran away. Astrid and Nava walked out of their hiding places and pretended to look angry.

"What's wrong with you? I almost had those Terrible Terrors! They were right in my hands!" Astrid demanded. "With you scaring all the dragons away, it's no wonder we can't get any." Nava snapped. "Terrors, shmerrors. We're hunting a Night Fury here! Did you two leave anyone back on Berk?" Dagur snapped, directing the question at Hiccup and Aniu who chuckled nervously.

"Did he say 'hunting a Night Fury'?" Astrid and Nava asked Hiccup and Aniu asked struggled to pull his arrow out. "Yep. That's exactly what he said." Aniu replied. "But Toothless is..." Astrid started to say. "I know. And if he's loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruffnut and Tuffnut, grab your dragons and get out of here." Hiccup instructed them.

Astrid and Nava looked unsure. They didn't want to leave Hiccup and Aniu with Dagur all by themselves. "Don't worry. Dagur won't hurt us." Aniu assured them. "I'm apparently his brother, or so Dagur believes." Hiccup said before Dagur came back. "Come on, Hiccup and Aniu! While the trail is still fresh!" The deranged Berserker chief said excitedly.

"We can't hunt with an entourage! Go back to Berk!" Aniu said. "Leave us to our business! We'll be fine!" Hiccup yelled as he and Aniu were dragged away by Dagur. "That's just great! How are we supposed to find our dragons?" Snotlout asked Fishlegs once Dagur, Hiccup and Aniu were out of earshot. "Actually, it shouldn't be that hard." Fishlegs smiled, pointing at Hookfang who blew smoke in his rider's face. Stormfly and Meatlug were there too.

* * *

Hiccup and Aniu followed Dagur in chasing after Toothless as the Night Fury ran. "I don't get it. Why doesn't it fly away?" Dagur asked. "Maybe it wants us to follow?" Hiccup guessed. "We should turn back in case the Night Fury's leading us into a trap." Aniu said. "A trap?" Dagur asked. "Exactly, yes. Maybe we should go back like Aniu said." Hiccup said.

 **Author's note: I do believe that a certain Eret Son of Eret would know what the next line means.**

"Oh, brother, Aniu, don't you two know that a trapper's traps can trap the trapper?" Dagur asked. "What does that even mean?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know." Dagur said and cackled. "He's right, you know." Aniu whispered in Hiccup's ear as they resumed the chase.

* * *

Tuffnut was out looking for his sister, friends and dragon when he saw Barf-Belch sleeping on the ground. "Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson." He grinned, sneaking up before Ruffnut appeared and kicked his backside. "Ow!" Tuffnut yelped, rubbing his sore butt. "What are you doing out here?" Ruffnut asked him angrily.

"Uh, I'm looking for you. I thought you'd be lost, so I came to save you." Tuffnut fibbed. "Ugh! No, what are Barf-Belch doing here?" Ruffnut asked. "Uhhhh...they were both hungry for outdoor food. Ugh, the dragons ran away! You happy?" Tuffnut exclaimed. "No, I'm not happy. Did you tell them your stupid, scary stories?" Ruffnut asked angrily.

"No. Maybe...not. Yes." Tuffnut confessed. "Come on, let's find the others." Ruffnut said. "Uh, we're right here. Could you guys argue any louder?" Astrid asked. Thinking she was being serious, the twins raised their voices. "Sure, yeah. But why would..." Tuffnut asked loudly before Astrid covered his mouth with her hand. "She didn't learn any..." Ruffnut managed to say before her mouth was covered by Astrid's hand. "Guys, we have to be really quiet. Dagur's here on the island and Hiccup and Aniu are with him. He's convince were here to hunt dragons." Nava said. Astrid smiled gratefully at Nava. Nava smiled back at his friend.

* * *

Toothless was running out of ideas of where to run and Hiccup, Aniu and Dagur were close behind. Dagur began shooting arrows at the Night Fury. "You're going to hit anything like that." Hiccup panted as he and Aniu caught up to Dagur. "I know that. I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction. And Aniu, you have wings. Why didn't you fly around? It would've made this job easier. Never mind." Dagur said and fired a burning arrow into the night sky.

"What was that?" Hiccup and Aniu asked simultaneously, both getting a bad feeling in their guts. "To be honest, you two, I didn't exactly come here alone either." Dagur told them, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as several fire-lit arrows shot across the sky. "Dagur, Night Furies are very lethal." Hiccup said. "A few more men won't make a difference." Aniu tried to persuade the deranged lunatic.

"Really? You two think so? Lucky for us, I brought the armada along and like a million armed Berserkers." Dagur said patronizingly as dozens of fire-lit arrows rained down from the sky. Aniu blew the arrows away from her using wind magic and her wings while Hiccup protected himself with his shield. "Yeah, that might actually make a difference." Both teens mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to drive that beast right to them and they can finish him off." Dagur cheerfully said, a look of pure insanity on his face. "I thought you wanted to do it yourself." Aniu said, confused. "What I mean is when they have him trapped and captured, I will kill the Night Fury myself." Dagur said, grinning evilly. "Not exactly sporting." Hiccup remarked in contempt.

"I don't care about sporting. I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet!" Dagur exclaimed and resumed following Toothless. As Dagur loaded his crossbow, Toothless backed away but nearly fell off a cliff. "We have to do something." Aniu whispered. Hiccup nodded in agreement and decided that enough was enough.

"Okay, that's it. We are not going to let you kill that dragon." He said. "This again? Fine, you two saw it first. You both can take home its wings or something." Dagur said, getting annoyed. "No, we're pretty much gonna take the whole thing home. Alive." Aniu said. Hiccup called for his dragon and Toothless leapt over a boulder and roared at Dagur who could do nothing but watch in shock as the Night Fury headed over to Hiccup and Aniu. "You okay, Toothless?" Aniu asked the black dragon. _"I'm fine."_ Toothless assured her. Dagur saw Toothless's saddle and his suspicions about Berk, the guardians and dragons were confirmed.

"Is that a...?" Dagur started to ask. "Saddle? Yes, Dagur. That's exactly what it is." Hiccup told him, mounting Toothless. "So I was..." Dagur managed to say. "Right all along. We do not hunt or kill dragons on Berk. We ride them." Hiccup said. "You mess with the dragons. You mess with the guardians. You mess with all of Berk." Aniu told Dagur, fanning her wings out in case she, Hiccup and Toothless had to make a quick getaway.

"Stoick lied to me! You both lied to me!" Dagur exclaimed in outrage. "My father was trying to keep the peace between our tribes. So were we." Hiccup said calmly. "By making a fool out of me!?"Dagur shrieked in anger. "You don't really need a lot of help with that, Dagur." Aniu said. Dagur reached for his sword but Toothless snarled at him, fanning his wings out threateningly.

"Your move." Hiccup and Aniu said. "You could've been my brother, Hiccup! And Aniu, you could've been my friend, my second-in-command, my weapon!" Dagur yelled. "Weapon? No thanks. I rather die than fight for you!" Aniu yelled. "Now, you two are my enemies." Dagur finished, a snarl on his face. "Have it your way. But remember: we have the dragons and we are not afraid to use them. " Hiccup said. "Let's get out of here." He said to Aniu and Toothless who flew up into the sky.

Dagur snarled and threw bolas at them, bringing them crashing to the ground. Hiccup and Aniu rolled away from Toothless and Dagur, screaming a deranged battle cry, threw another bola at Toothless to muzzle him before attempting to cut his head off. Hiccup blocked the sword with his shield, saving Toothless's life while Aniu burned the bolas off her.

Dagur kicked Hiccup away but was disarmed when Hiccup threw his shield at his sword. It boomeranged back to him and Hiccup heldi it up as Dagur began throwing sharp knives at him. Aniu stood by, ready to leap in if Hiccup needed any help. Toothless used his tail to knock Dagur away but the deranged Berserker chief landed beside his crossbow.

"Your move, Hiccup." Dagur sneered, loading his crossbow with another arrow. Hiccup had to hide behind a tree to avoid the arrow. He tried to get to Toothless but had to duck behind the tree again to dodge more arrows. "You can't hid forever." Dagur called, shooting arrows at Toothless who rolled to dodge them. Hiccup remembered something about his shield and moved out of hiding behind the tree.

"I don't plan to." He said and transforming his shield into a crossbow, fired an arrow at Dagur who dodged it. "Nice try, brother." He sneered. "Oh, by the way, I'm not your brother." Hiccup said and shot a grappling hook at a tree branch above the spot where Dagur was standing. "Hahaha, you missed!" Dagur jeered. "Did I?" Hiccup asked and pulled on his shield. The branch was torn off the branch and Dagur was right underneath so he got pinned.

"I have got to get me one of the ornate shields." Dagur grumbled. "Well done, Hiccup. Way to go." Aniu cheered quietly, not wanting to distract Hiccup but still feeling very proud of her brother-by-bond. Hiccup began sawing at the ropes around Toothless's head but Dagur knocked the tree branch off him and pounced on him. Hiccup was forced to protect himself withhis shield as Dagur pounded on it and laughed like a deranged maniac, which he was.

That's when it happened. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Hiccup and Toothless looked past Dagur just in time to see Aniu run up to Dagur in her wolf form and tackle him. Dagur was caught by surprise and tried to get Aniu off him but she was too strong, big and heavy in her wolf form. Hiccup took advantage and used that opportunity to cut the ropes binding Toothless off. Dagur managed to punch Aniu in the face and knock her off him.

Toothless spat plasma blasts at Dagur, sending him onto a beach where his men were waiting offshore while Aniu turned back into her human form and rubbed her face and side where Dagur had hit her. "Dragon attack! Dragon attack!" Dagur screamed, running up to his men.

As Dagur boarded a ship, Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless turned around to see the other Dragoniters join them. "We better go now. His men are on the way." Hiccup told his friends seriously. "Come on, we can take them." Snotlout said confidently. Hookfang growled, eager to torch some Berserker ships. "Not today. Dagur will be back." Aniu said. "And when he is, we'll be ready." Hiccup said as Toothless and Aniu flew up to join the others in the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the many ships, Dagur stood, silently seething with anger. "So, Berk does train dragons. Heh. I should kill that little runt and his guardian girlfriend for lying." Vorg, one of the soldiers, said before Dagur shoved him up against the ship's mast. "No! No one hurts Hiccup. No one! Except me. And not until after I have Aniu and that Night Fury. And I will have them." Dagur said,intent of capturing Toothless, destroying Berk and brainwashing Aniu into the Berserker's weapon. If torture was necessary, then so be it. He loved torture.

* * *

As the sun rose in the distance, the six Dragon Riders and two guardians were silently flying back to Berk. They all knew that the Outcasts weren't their only problem now. "Looks like we have to add the Berserkers to our list of enemies now." Aniu said grimly. "Yeah. It makes me wonder just how many enemies we'll have in the future." Nava said.

"You know, I've been thinking about something Dagur said. Hiccup, when he was telling you how much alike you and him are he said 'we have fathers who had to be eliminated so we could gain control'. And when Nava and I first met him he said "my father has been retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the hand, am starving'. Well, it got me thinking; what if Dagur had killed his own father. Knowing Dagur and what he said, it seems highly likely. Do you guys get what I'm saying?" Aniu asked.

"Yeah, I do. I can't imagine losing my father. Despite our differences, I still love him and he loves me." Hiccup said. "And he said he had a sister. I wonder who that could be if she's even still alive." Aniu said. "And Hiccup, you handled yourself brilliantly out there while we were with Dagur."

"Well, I had a lot of help from you." Hiccup said modestly, blushing. "I can't believe I used to like Dagur!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup and Toothless flew closer to Aniu. "Aniu, from now on, we stick together in any mission. No matter where it is, okay?" Hiccup asked. "All right, Mr. Over-Protective." Aniu replied, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Same goes with us." Nava said, flying closer to them with Astrid and Stormfly. "Deal." Hiccup and Aniu said and grinned at each other. "Hiccup, we have got to tell your father about what happened back on Dragon Island with Dagur." Astrid said. "I will, milady." Hiccup said, smiling at his girlfriend.

With happier moods, the Dragoniters flew back home to Berk.

* * *

 **Yeah, Dagur is getting increasingly desperate to have Aniu and her fellow guardians on his side as his weapons and pawns. He sees them as weapons who will make the Berserker even more powerful and mighty than before, especially if he has a whole big group of them. In episode 26 of Race to the Edge, Dagur seems to be becoming more and more of a good guy. In my opinion, Dagur has a lot of potential as a villain and I've got big plans for him in the future that can't be filled with anyone else.**


	4. Tunnel Vision

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Pages on Microsoft Office (Font Size: 11): 8**

 **Updated: 30.04.2016**

 **Chapter 4: Tunnel Vision**

It was a peaceful day on Berk. "Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick ordered as a figure ran past Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala. "He's headed your way, kids!" Fengo yelled. "Don't let him get away!" Namara yelled. "Gobber, you need to have a bath!" Theo called after the fleeing figure. "So you don't keep stinking up the village!" Nala added.

"I didn't think he could move that fast." Hiccup panted as he and Toothless paused to take a break. "Yeah, me neither." Aniu agreed, flying in pursuit. Gobber rushed past some barrels, knocking them over as Hiccup and Toothless resumed chasing after him. The pair landed in front of the blacksmith who turned and kept running.

"Astrid, Nava, he's headed your way!" Hiccup called up to Astrid and Nava. "On it. Stormfly, spine shot." Astrid said. Stormfly and Nava (who was in his dragon form) shot tail spines and blocked the runaway's path. "I won't do it, Stoick and you can't make me. None of you can make me!" Gobber said defiantly as Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Stormfly surrounded him.

"Keep him surrounded." Stoick ordered as they backed Gobber to a wooden bath tub. "A Viking is supposed to smell this way! It's a badge of honor!" Gobber exclaimed. A purple Terrible Terror crawled up his shoulder and sniffed him before flying away in a daze and crashing into a pole because of Gobber's horrendous stench. Fishlegs and Meatlug were pulling up buckets of water from nearby well. "Hurry. We gotta get that tub filled so we can give Gobber his bath." Fishlegs told his Gronckle.

"Don't put a fight now, Gobber." Fengo said sternly. "You don't wanna make things difficult for yourself, do you?" Namara asked. "If you don't have a bath, you'll get sick." Nala said. "Or make other people sick." Theo added."It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick said. "Actually, it's for the good of the town." Hiccup remarked while Aniu tried not to breathe in the smell radiating off Gobber.

"Get in the tub." Stoick ordered. Hookfang and Snotlout landed behind the blacksmith and the tub. "Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Snotlout ordered his Monstrous Nightmare who tossed him into the tub instead of doing what he was told to do. Snotlout screamed, landed in the tub and poked his head out."Every. Single. Time! Doesn't this get old for you?" Snotlout asked his dragon who rolled his eyes. _"Nope, I like doing it because it entertains me."_ The Monstrous Nightmare said.

With Gobber distracted, Hiccup hand-signalled Toothless to sneak up on Gobber while Aniu nodded to Astrid, signalling her to get ready. "I won't do it, Stoick." Gobber said. "Now, Astrid!" Hiccup shouted to his girlfriend who got Stormfly to fly up. When Gobber looked up, Toothless flipped Gobber into the tub. "Bath time!" Fengo and Namara called out, much to Gobber's horror. "Don't worry, you'll be nice and clean when it's over." Theo and Nala said, smirking.

"Fishlegs, soap and water!" Stoick commanded, holding Gobber down. Fishlegs and Meatlug flew over and poured the bucket over Gobber but only a small amount of water came out. Gobber sighed in relief but Stoick was not happy. "You're gonna have to do better than that, son." He told Fishlegs. "I can't, sir. The well, it's run dry." Fishlegs explained.

"That's never happened before ." Namara said in shock. "It's too early for a drought." Fengo said, concerned. "Where could have all the water gone?" Nala asked. "We'll have to check it." Theo sighed. "Dad, I completely agree with you." Nava said, landing beside his parents. Theo and Nala stroked their son's jaw scales.

The adults, Hiccup and Aniu went over to the well and Stoick sent down a bucket attached to a rope and pulled it back up only to find it completely dry with no water in it at all. "We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick said, confused. "Water doesn't just disappear. There has to be a reason." Hiccup said, puzzled.

"Maybe the flow of water was disrupted somehow? Aniu guessed. "That does sound possible." Namara agreed. "How are we going to get that water flowing again?" Fengo asked. "We might have to investigate where the water has gone off to,..." Nava said. "...dig a new channel and direct the water back to this well..." Theo said. "...so, everyone will have water again." Nala finished.

"We're going to have to dig a new well. And until it's done, well have to ration water. Which means..." Stoick said as Gobber strolled up to them. "No more baths. Always a silver lining." He said, slinging his arms around Hiccup and Aniu, causing them to start dry-heaving into the well. Nava covered his mouth and nose and stepped back.

* * *

With orders from Stoick, everyone started rationing water and the Dragoniters were no exception. Luckily, Hiccup and Aniu had devised a plan and told their friends about it in the Academy. "Okay, we need to figure out a way to keep Berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug. Ruff, Tuff, strap on the washtub and head to Lars Lake to fill it." Hiccup said.

"Okay but that thing's pretty big. It's bigger than Ruff's butt. It could take a while, a week or two. "Tuffnut snickered, making Ruffnut look at her backside and punch him in anger. "Tuffnut, that's not a nice thing to say to anyone." Aniu chastised. "Sorry." Tuffnut mumbled. Ruffnut scowled but accepted his apology anyway. "I was assuming you would use your dragon." Hiccup said.

"Why would you think that?" Tuffnut asked confused. "Because..." Hiccup tried to explain but gave up and face- palmed himself. "Okay, moving on. Astrid, Nava, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams and fill as many canteens as you three can." He said. "Will do, Hiccup. And I will keep Snotlout from flirting as always." Nava said. "Mountain streams...romantic." Snotlout murmured thoughtfully and tried to touch Astrid's hair but she twisted his wrist and shoved him forward, causing Snotlout to yelp in pain.

Nava bonked him on the head with the club end of his staff, causing Snotlout to yelp in pain again. "Fishlegs, Meatlug, you two are going to help Aniu and I figure out what happened inside that well." Hiccup said. "I'll hover above you in my owl form, Hiccup." Aniu told him. "Um, you two may not know this but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs said meekly. _"We tried to get through tight spaces a few times, it didn't go so well for both of us."_ Meatlug agreed.

* * *

In the Cove, Stormfly and Hookfang waited patiently as Astrid, Snotlout and Nava filled up water canteens from the pond. "You know, Astrid and Nava, I've been thinking." Snotlout began. _Here we go again._ Nava thought, rolling his blue eyes. "We talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good, for anyone." Astrid said. "Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout asked, ignoring her.

"What are you talking about?" Nava asked. "It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here: the people of Berk are parched, desperate for fresh water and who's got all the water? Snotlout, that's who. I'm gonna make a fortune." Snotlout said. "You're gonna charge people for fresh water. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Astrid said.

"Is it? Hah. Do whatever you two want, Astrid and Nava. Just don't ask me to cut you two in later." Snotlout said cockily.

* * *

Back in the village , Toothless was galloping around as Meatlug hovered above the well. "That's it, girl. Just keep it steady." Fishlegs said, peering down into the well at Hiccup, who was hanging from the rope attached to Meatlug. Aniu was hovering above him in her owl form. "So far, the well has been dry. None of the rocks are wet." Aniu said. "Lower. Keep going. Just a little more. Ok, hold it right there." Hiccup called up then examined the rocks.

"The water level was way up here and it's still wet." He observed. "I guess my theory of the water flow being diverted was right, Hiccup. But where did the water end up now?" Aniu said. Hiccup shrugged, pulled a stone out of the rock wall and dropped it. Seconds later, they heard the stone hit the ground below. "Fishlegs, get me all the way down!" Hiccup called.

"Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there." Fishlegs said nervously. "Fishlegs!" Hiccup insisted. "Don't worry, Fish. I've got my light magic and Hiccup has his lantern. "Okay, take him down, girl." Fishlegs told Meatlug. Toothless growled in concern as Hiccup was lowered down deeper into the well. "Don't worry, Toothless. We're still alright." Aniu called up to the Night Fury. As Meatlug was lowering herself down, she saw a wheelbarrow filled with tasty rocks and got hungry.

The female Gronckle flew closer to the wheelbarrow, accidently catching the rope on a sharp piece of rock. "Whoa, whoa. Fishlegs, wait!" Hiccup called up frantically. "Meatlug, what are you doing?" Aniu hollered. "Steady, Meatlug." Fishlegs said anxiously, trying to his Gronckle. But it was too late. The rope was cut and Hiccup fell, screaming. "Hiccup!" Aniu screamed and dived down after her brother-by-bond.

"Hiccup! Oh, no!" Fishlegs cried out in horror. Roaring in alarm, Toothless dove into the well after his rider and Aniu. "Toothless! Hiccup! Aniu!" Fishlegs screamed. Toothless's roaring was his only response. Hiccup screamed as he fell. Once the tunnel widened out into a cavern, Aniu morphed back into her human form and caught Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his torso as her wings beat to slow their fall.

Aniu heard Toothless's roars and moved out of the way as the Night Fury hit the ground. She gently put Hiccup down before landing. Knowing that Aniu was okay, Hiccup dashed to his dragon's side. "Toothless, you okay?" He asked anxiously. Toothless licked him in the face and Hiccup hugged his dragon in relief. "Aniu, you okay?" He asked, double-checking. "I'm perfectly fine. No offense but you're a little heavy. Probably because you're the same size and height as me." Aniu told him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"Aniu! Aniu!"

"Are you two and Toothless alright?"

Hiccup, Aniu and Toothles looked up to see Stoick, Fengo and Namara looking down the well. "We're okay, Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "Don't worry, we're not injured!" Aniu hollered. _"No cuts or bruises!"_ Toothless roared up. "Can you two fly back up?" Stoick asked loudly. "I can in my owl form but the well's too narrow for Toothless!" Aniu answered. "No, it's too narrow!" Hiccup repeated.

"Well, then, we're coming down to help you three!" Fengo hollered. "Just stay there! Fengo, Stoick and I will be down in a few minutes." Namara yelled. "Someone get me a rope! I'm coming down after you and Aniu, son." Stoick called down. "Dad, don't. Then all six of us will just be stuck down here." Hiccup replied. "Well, just stay right there until Fengo, Namara and I can think of a way to pull you three up!" Stoick instructed.

"We're fine! The water had to go somewhere." Aniu said. "Besides, we have Toothless with us. We'll find another way out." Hiccup said and with Toothless at their side, he and Aniu proceeded to venture down the well. "I hope they find a way out. I don't want them to get hurt or lost." Namara said anxiously. "They'll be fine, love. We'll just have to wish them good luck." Fengo said, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her wing with his other hand comfortingly.

"They both make an excellent point, sir. The Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate...and this is clearly none of my business." Fishlegs managed to say before Stoick glared at him, silently telling him to shut up and be quiet.

"Wait! I think Aniu and I found something! It looks like a tunnel! " Hiccup's voice echoed up from down the well. "We're gonna go see if we can find where the water ended up!" Aniu said loudly. "Well, just be careful down there, you two! We'll be standing by if you need us!" Stoick replied. _"He does know I'm here with you two, right?"_ Toothless asked, a bit miffed at being forgotten. "Don't worry, Toothless. He knows but he's talking to Hiccup and I." Aniu told him.

"Okay, bud. What do you say we find out where this leads?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury who warbled in agreement. "Okay, this way." Aniu said as they walked deeper into the tunnel. "I don't know about you two but I get the distinct feeling we're not alone down here." Hiccup remarked. "You're not the only one, Hic." Aniu replied. _"I'm getting the feeling as well and I don't like it."_ Toothless said as they continued walking...not seeing the young Whispering Death fly past.

"Wow, these caverns run right under the town." Hiccup said, looking around and noticing that there were even more tunnels under than he had originally thought. "Yeah, it reminds me of the time Razor the Whispering Death came to Berk and dug all those tunnels underneath Berk because he had thought Toothless crushed his eggs." Aniu remarked.

As Hiccup and Aniu took another step, they heard and felt something crunch under their feet. Hiccup held his lantern up and Aniu formed a ball of light in her hand. What they saw astonished them. The ground in front of them was littered with the remains of dragon eggs. "Dragon eggs?" Hiccup wondered out loud. Toothless sniffed the eggshells nervously and growled. "What kind?" Aniu asked, picking one up and examining it.

Then Hiccup noticed a crate that had most likely been used to bring the eggs in. "Look at this." He said and inspected the crate. "Oh, great. I know that symbol anywhere." Aniu muttered, recognizing the red Outcast Tribe insignia. "That's the Outcast Tribe crest." Hiccup murmured before a shrill, draconian scream echoed in the distance.

"Toothless, light up the cave down that way." He commanded his Night Fury who shot a plasma blast down the tunnel, illuminating the darkness and revealing more dragon eggshells around them. "By the gods, how many dragons eggs did the Outcasts place here?" Aniu asked. They walked to the middle of the cave and Hiccup spotted a large hole directly above them and held his lantern up to get a better look.

"Those are Whispering Death tunnels." He said grimly. "Not again." Aniu sighed, remembering what had happened the last time a Whispering Death came to their island. _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_ Toothless muttered. Even if he had found out why Razor was hunting him down, he was still wary of Whispering Deaths.

"Yeah, not my favourite dragon either, bud." Hiccup said. "Um, Hiccup, Toothless. You two might wanna take a look at this." Aniu said, staring up at a even bigger hole right above her. Hiccup and Toothless took a look for themselves. "I don't even want to know what made that." Hiccup murmured uneasily. _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_ Toothless repeated.

* * *

Back in the village, villagers were lining up to get their water rations from Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala. "That's it, keep the line moving. One bucket each." Gobber said, handing a villager a bucket of water. "Water, water, water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's Mountain Fresh Water here!" Snotlout's obnoxious, loud voice was heard by everyone as he accepted a woman's payment of a live chicken.

"Ha! This is too easy. Who's dumb now, Astrid and Nava? The guy with the big cart full of loot or the guy and girl with the big mouths full of hot air?" He sneered at Astrid and Nava who glared at him. "You're taking advantage of innocent people." Nava pointed out unhappily. "Correction: innocent, thirsty people." Snotlout clarified. "This is not what Hiccup and Aniu had in mind, Snotlout." Astrid reminded him.

"Yeah? Well, that's what makes them Hiccup and Aniu and me Snotlout." Snotlout said proudly. "Huh, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Astrid snorted and tossed three canteens over to three men waiting in line. "Hey! You're cutting into my profits!" Snotlout snapped. Astrid crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, it's a good thing we are, then." Nava said and smirked when Snotlout glared at him.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu found what they thought was their way out but it was completely sealed up. "Oh, great." Hiccup and Aniu muttered. _"Perfect."_ Toothless muttered bitterly in sarcasm. Then Hiccup's lantern went out, leaving the three with only the ball of light glowing in Aniu's hand. Aniu held out her other hand and relit Hiccup's lantern with her fire magic while still her ball of light.

Just then, a young Whispering Death flew out of a tunnel and roared at them. Toothless growled and plasma blasted it. With the Whispering Death distracted, Hiccup leapt onto Toothless's back. "Let's get out of here." He said. "I couldn't agree with you more." Aniu said. _"I couldn't agree with you more either."_ Toothless said. He and Aniu flew back the way they had came with the Whispering Death right on their tails.

Then another young Whispering Death joined the chase followed by a third young Whispering Death. "That's one, two, three." Hiccup and Aniu counted their pursuers down. As the chase continued, the three young Whispering Deaths inexplicably vanished. "That's weird. Where did they go?" Hiccup asked. Toothless and Aniu flew back then Aniu saw a big tunnel leading upwards.

A few rocks fell out of it. "They're heading up to the town! We have to stop them!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless and Aniu flew up the tunnel.

* * *

Gustav Larson listened to Snotlout selling his wares and sighed, disappointed that he couldn't get any more water for his family when the ground beneath his feet suddenly rumbled. Then the ground crumbled away and a young Whispering Death shot out from underground. Gustav yelped as he was knocked flat onto his back. The dragon noticed him and prepared to fire but Gobber got in between them and shielded Gustav from the flames with his shield.

"Stand back!" He yelled and hit the dragon across its spiky face with his hammer prosthetic hand attachment. Gustav ran to his mother while the Whispering Death tunnelled underground and destroyed Snotlout's water shop. "Hey! You break it, you brought it!" Snotlout yelled angrily before the Whispering tunnelled after him. "Okay, store's closed." He said hastily as he ran to safety.

Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were nearby and heard the commotion. "Whispering Deaths!" Fengo and Theo yelled, turning into their dragon forms. "And there are three of them!" Namara and Nala yelled, turning into their dragon forms as well. Stoick quickly grabbed the emergency horn and blew. "Hold this." He said, handing the horn to a passing villager. "What do I do with it?" The man asked. "Just keep blowing!" Stoick yelled as he ran to help the village.

"Quickly, everyone form a defensive line in the middle of town!" Stoick ordered. A bunch of Vikings with weapons in their hands stood in a group, ready to defend and protect their home. "Hookfang, help! Hurry!" Snotlout screamed as he ran away from a Whispering Death. Just as his rider was about to be pulled underground, Hookfang swooped in and grabbed his rider before flying up into the sky. The Whispering Death followed them but Astrid and Stormfly flew in to rescue them. "Stormfly, spines." Astrid ordered. Stormfly shot tail spines at the Whispering Death, forcing it to retreat into a tunnel.

Astrid and Stormfly didn't see a second Whispering Death sneak up on them until Meatlug lava-blasted it. "Nice shot, girl. Impeccable timing as usual." Fishlegs praised his Gronckle who grinned happily. A fourth Whispering Death appeared and charged at Nava who turned into his dragon form and shot fire at it, adding in tail spines for good measure.

* * *

Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger were spending some time together near one of the farms when they saw the chaos unfolding in the village. _"Whispering Deaths!"_ Forestflier roared. _"Can we go help defend the village?"_ Ignitis asked. _"Personally, I prefer to find out what they're doing here and what they want from Berk."_ Stonecruncher said. _"I don't wanna lose our homes."_ Boomer said. _"And I'm sure none of you want to lose your homes, either."_ Banger said.

 _"They may need help down there."_ Skyflier said, peering down into the village. _"If they need our help, we'll give it to them."_ Violet told her sister. _"Toothless, Stormfly, Dad, Meatlug and Barf-Belch promised us we could join them on missions and help them out when we're old enough and trained enough."_ Infernia said. _"I dare say now is the time we can help them out."_ Sweetiepie said.

 _"We have to do something. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch look like they're holding them off but I don't know how long that will last for."_ Arrow said. _"I've been looking forward to helping Hookfang out. Snotlout always thinks he and Hookfang can handle anything but I know that's not always the case."_ Firesnow said. _"Those Whispering Deaths look young. It should be easy to chase them away."_ Clobbertail said. _"Our kids look like they want to join us."_ Lefa said, pointing with her half of her and her sister's tail at the younglings. _"Let's hope their training pays off if they do join us."_ Rila added.

The young dragons approached them. _"Dad, can we please help you and the others fight off the Whispering Deaths?"_ Skyflier, the leader of the Dragoniters Dragon Offspring as they were called, asked her father. _"Only if you eight promise to do exactly what we tell you to do."_ Arrow said. The green, male Deadly Nadder was the leader of the Dragoniters Dragon Mates.

 _"We will."_ The eight young dragons promised. _"All right. Now, let's go."_ Firesnow said and flew to the village. The dragons glanced at each other and followed the female, blue and red Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

While Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala fought off the Whispering Deaths in their dragon forms, Stoick picked up a log and smacked the young dragons away. One of them lashed out at Stoick, disarming him of the log and knocking him down before trying to eat him alive.

Rolling left and right to dodge the young Whispering Death's lunges, Stoick grabbed a nearby shield. "Want something to chew on, do you? Dinner is served!" he shoved the shield into the dragon's mouth. The Whispering Death snarled and thrashed its head around, sending Stoick flying into Gobber a fair distance away. "Stoick!" Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala cried out in horror.

Nala-Naba used her Gas-Spark move to send the Whispering Death, who had spat out the shield, flying away. "Odin's beard! Gobber, take care of the village. I'm going to see how our new friends match up with Thornado and Sonica." Stoick said before running off to get the two Thunderdrums. Gobber narrowly dodged a cart that landed beside him. "Sorry, Gobber!" A man yelled.

Spitelout Jorgenson and his wife Freyda found themselves under attack by another young Whispering Death. Gobber slammed his hammer prosthetic hand onto the dragon's spiky tail while Fengo and Theo blasted its head with fire. The Whispering Death roared in pain, allowing Spitelout and Freyda to escape unharmed. Another Whispering Death confronted Nava who was in his dragon form. "Oh, come on." Nava sighed. The Whispering Death shot spines and a fireball at him but Nava dodged both attacks and retaliated with his own tail spines and fireballs. The Whispering Death shrieked and retreated into a tunnel.

Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug joined Nava in hovering over the tunnel. "Where did these Whispering Deaths come from and why are they much smaller?" Astrid asked. "They must be hatchlings." Fishlegs assessed. "Well, that's good news, right?" Astrid asked hopefully. "Actually, it's not. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out-of-control saw blades." Fishlegs said.

"There were a bunch of Whispering Deaths living on Guardian Island, I think they're still there. Their younglings were a lot like this. It was up to the parents to teach them how to control their jaw muscles and their spines. I'm guessing these guys lost their parents somehow and they're looking for them." Nava said. "Sounds about right." Astrid said.

* * *

Back underground, Toothless and Aniu navigated through the tunnels. Toothless kept using echolocation to guide them. "Yeah, that's it, bud. Keep going." Hiccup encouraged. "Gotta love the Night Fury's sonar." Aniu said, flying behind Toothless. "DSo these guys ever make a straight tunnel?" Hiccup wondered out loud. "I don't think so. Their Whispering Deaths, remember." Aniu replied.

"It's a good thing one of us can see in the dark, one of us has a lit lantern and one of us has light magic." Hiccup said as daylight became visible at the end of the tunnel. They shot out of the end of the tunnel and into the sky where they could see the four Whispering Deaths attacking the village. "Four? But we only encountered three!" Aniu exclaimed in shock. "We have to get in there, guys." Hiccup groaned. Toothless and Aniu swooped down to help the village.

* * *

As the Whispering Deaths kept popping out of tunnels, those who couldn't fight ran for cover. Then, to make matters worse, a fifth Whispering Death showed up. Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail, Lefa-Rila, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Ignitis, Infernia, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and Boomer-Banger flew in to help and started attacking the fifth attacker. _"Let's get them!"_ Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet roared. _"Be careful, young ones!"_ Arrow roared. _"Let's burn them!"_ Ignitis and Infernia roared. _"Don't hurt them too much!"_ Firesnow roared.

Another Whispering Death joined the fifth. The dragons formed a circle around the two dragons and started hitting them with everything they had. The four Deadly Nadders and three Monstrous Nightmares shot fire, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet using their tail spines to stop them from flying away. The three Gronckles shot lava blasts and the two Hideous Zipplebacks used their Gas-Spark moves. Overwhelmed by the attacks, the two Whispering Deaths fled.

 _"I think we all did pretty well for our first time in a situation like this."_ Skyflier commented. _"Couldn't agree with you more, sister."_ Forestflier chirped. Meanwhile, the other three Whispering Deaths continued terrorising the village. "Stormfly, fire." Astrid ordered when one of them was close enough. Stormfly obliged and fired a blast of magnesium fire at the Whispering Death forcing it to retreat.

Nava was taking care of another Whispering by using offensive and defensive aerial manoeuvres to dodge its attacks and strike back. With a well-aimed fire blast and tail spines, Nava's opponent abandoned the fight and flew away. Then, Astrid, Stormfly and Nava saw the twins on Barf-Belch hovering in place watching the chaos and destruction. And by the looks of it, they were enjoying it.

"We can hit them better when they're above ground." Astrid said."What are you four doing?" Nava asked. _"Uh, we're just watching the show."_ Barf said nonchalantly. _"And we're enjoying it despite what's happening. Sorry."_ Belch said. "Whispering Deaths. I could watch them all day." Ruffnut sighed happily, smiling. "The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuffnut agreed, then got teary-eyed. "Uh, are you crying?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"No. Maybe...don't judge me." Tuffnut sniffled. Then, Astrid and Nava's eyes widened as a Whispering Death snuck up behind Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch. "Uh, guys?" They asked nervously. The twins and their Zippleback's heads turned around and saw it. Tuffnut yelped, prompting Barf to deploy his gas. But before Belch had a chance to spark it, the Whispering Death flew back underground.

Fishlegs and Snotlout prepared themselves for the next attack as Meatlug and Hookfang hovered above the hole. "We need to flush it out, Snotlout." Fishlegs said. "Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily. Hookfang blasted the hole with fire and two Whispering Deaths flew out to join the attack.

Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of the blacksmith shop while Aniu hovered anxiously in the air. "Toothless, Aniu, cover me." Hiccup said, going inside to look for his Gronckle Iron shield. A Whispering Death flew towards them and Aniu turned into her dragon form. Toothless engaged the dragon in a wrestling match while Aniu flew around them, shooting plasma blasts at the Whispering Death.

Hiccup ran back outside with his shield in hand and reflected a beam of sunlight into Whispering Death's eyes. "Let's shine a little light on the situation." He said. "Not a good time for puns, Hiccup." Aniu said. The Whispering Death, who couldn't bear the light in its eyes, shrieked and flew away. "Rule number one: Never forget a dragon's weaknesses. Come on, guys. Let's go after them." Hiccup said and mounted Toothless who took off with Aniu behind him.

As the Night Fury, his rider and the guardian chased the Whispering Death, Astrid, Stormfly and Nava joined them. "The Whispering Death tunnels drained our water supply." Hiccup told them. "It's obvious they did." Nava said. "Yeah, kind of figured that. We need to keep them in the sunlight." Astrid said. "Which is why I have this." Hiccup declared, holding his shield up. "If you keep reflecting the sunlight back at them while Nava and I use our light magic, we'll drive them out of the village in no time." Aniu said.

Continuing the chase, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Stormfly managed to drive the Whispering Deaths away. "It's working. We're driving them away from the village." Astrid said in relief, noticing that all five Whispering Deaths were now on the run thanks to Hiccup's shield and Aniu and Nava's light magic plus some extra fireballs from the others.

"That's right! You better run!" Snotlout taunted as Hookfang spat another fireball. _"And don't you five dare even come back! You hear me?"_ Firesnow roared, shooting a fireball that hit one of the Whispering Deaths on the back. Due to the overwhelming attacks of the Dragoniters, the Dragoniter Dragons Mates and Offspring, the Whispering Death quickly fled from the village.

"I'm gonna miss those guys. They were like dangerous but cool at the same time. Kind of like me." Tuffnut said. "I won't miss them at all." Aniu remarked. "Yeah, I won't either." Nava agreed. "I don't think this is over yet. Not by a long shot." Hiccup said seriously. "Stop being so negative! Enjoy the moment, Hiccup. Buy some water." Snotlout said before the ground suddenly rumbled.

"What is that?" Fishlegs nervously asked before he got his answer when a giant, white Whispering Death-like dragon burst forth from the ground and let loose a mighty shriek. "That's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said. The dragon appeared to be a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death. Its spines and wings were reminiscent of a Whispering Death. Its scales were white while its pupil-less eyes and the tips of its tail and spines were red.

"Uh, suggestions, anyone?" Hiccup asked, wondering how he and his friends were going to drive this one off. The Whispering Death mutant flew at the village, narrowly missing Fishlegs, Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie, Snotlout, Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia. "What is that thing?" Snotlout squeaked out, terrified. _"I have no idea."_ Hookfang said.

"Whatever it is, we need to drive it away from the village." Aniu said. "It seems pretty keen on going on a rampage right now." Nava said. "Uh, Fishlegs, is that thing in the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs could only speak gibberish in reply. "Fishlegs! Is that thing in the Book of Dragons?!" Hiccup and Aniu both snapped, snapping Fishlegs out of his stupor. "Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs told them. "Are you sure?" Hiccup and Aniu asked him.

"Hiccup, Aniu, I am certain I would have remembered a white, Boulder Class, Titan Wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs said. "I don't think that thing is a Titan Wing Whispering Death. It looks like a young one." Nava said. "Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup ordered. Toothless spat a plasma blast at the spiky, albino giant causing it to spin around and let loose a deafening scream.

The dragons, Aniu and Nava faltered in flight as soon as they heard it. "It's affecting our dragons, Aniu and Nava." Astrid exclaimed. "I know. That scream, it's disorienting them." Hiccup replied. Finally, the scream ended and the albino dragon continued on its way to the village. Tuffnut uncovered his ears and came up with the perfect name. "Screaming Death! I love it!" He yelled. Then the five Whispering Deaths returned. "Okay. Maybe love is too strong a word." He said. Ruffnut face palmed.

The Screaming and its Whispering Death comrades, flew into the village to do some damage. "Hiccup, Aniu, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked. "We need to drive those dragons away from Berk." Aniu said. "If we don't, those dragons will cause a lot of damage." Nava added. "You guys focus on the Whispering Deaths. Aniu and I will try to keep the Screaming Death busy." Hiccup said.

"Okay, have fun. See yah!" Snotlout yelled and left to get a head start. Firesnow, Ignitis and infernia followed him and Hookfang. "Remember your Flight Club training!" Hiccup and Aniu reminded the Dragoniters as they flew off to face the Screaming Death. "I knew we should've gone that day." Tuffnut muttered miserably. The five Whispering Deaths headed straight for Berk when Stormfly, Hookfang, their mates and offspring opened fire on them. "This way, kids!" Astrid hollered. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Snotlout whooped.

* * *

Back in the village, the people were preparing for another attack when the Screaming Death burrowed out of the ground. One Viking woman tried to run away but tripped over a rock. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu (in her dragon form) flew in to face their fearsome adversary. "Toothless, Aniu, now!" Hiccup yelled. The Night Fury and guardian girl shot plasma blasts which hit the Screaming Death.

In response, the Screaming Death fired a large fireball that hit a catapult, almost destroying it. After being hit with another plasma blast, the Screaming struck Toothless and Aniu with his tail, sending them tumbling to the ground. Hiccup fell off Toothless's back and landed on the ground with a groan of pain. He looked up and saw Aniu slowly sit up and rub her back with a grimace of pain. "Ni, are you okay?" Hiccup asked anxiously. "I'm fine." Aniu assured him.

Then the Screaming Death stopped right in front of them and roared but was blindsided by two sonic blasts from Thornado and Sonica. Stoick was riding on Thornado's back with Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala following. Seeing the new possible threats, the Screaming Death retreated. "Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala!" Hiccup yelled gratefully. "You guys showed up right on time." Aniu yelled. _"Thanks, Thornado and Sonica!"_ Toothless roared. _"No problem, young Night Fury."_ Thornado replied. _"We're just here to help."_ Sonica added.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is but we need to get it out of here." Stoick said. "It's called the Screaming Death and Stoick, you're right, we need to get it out here." Aniu said. "Way ahead of you." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. Fengo and Namara worriedly checked on their daughter. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Namara asked in concern. "I'm fine, Mum." Aniu told her mother. Namara hugged her daughter and Aniu hugged her mother back.

When they parted form their hug, Aniu was hugged by her father. "Be careful, okay." Fengo whispered into his daughter's golden-brown hair. "I will, Dad. I always am." Aniu said. "That doesn't stop me from worrying." Fengo replied and let his daughter go. "Come on, Ni. We'll try to lead the Screaming Death away from the village." Hiccup said. "Coming." Aniu said as Toothless flew up into the sky, Aniu quickly flapped her wings and followed him.

* * *

In the forest near Berk village, Nava, The Dragoniter Dragon Mates and Offspring and the other Dragon Riders were working together to drive the five Whispering Deaths away from the island. One of them was chasing Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang. "Let's split up. It can't follow us both." Astrid told Snotlout. "I don't get it. Oh, yeah. Good idea. Haha, this is gonna be fun, Hookfang!" Snotlout said as Hookfang took a right turn.

"Stormfly, evasive manoeuvres." Astrid said as the Whispering Death chased her and Stormfly. Looping in and out of trees, Stormfly lead the Whispering Death to where Hookfang and Snotlout were preparing a nasty tree surprise. Hookfang grabbed the top of a tree in his jaws and pulled it back. They waited until Astrid and Stormfly had passed them and the Whispering Death was close enough. "Now, Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled. Hookfang let go of the tree and when it sprang up, the Whispering Death was hit in the face and fell to the ground in a stunned daze.

"Oops, I hate it when that happens." Astrid said as the Whispering Death slithered away in defeat. _"So do I."_ Stormfly chirped. _"That was fun."_ Hookfang said. Another Whispering Death was chasing Fishlegs, Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie who were flying at very slow speeds. "Slower, guys. Wait for it. Wait for it." Fishlegs said. When the Whispering Death was close enough, the four Gronckles farted in its face, disorienting the dragon. "Tail bludgeon." Fishlegs commanded. Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie clobbered the Whispering Death in the face with their tails, knocking it down to the ocean water.

"Ah, there's nothing more glorious than a well-placed tail bludgeon. Is there, guys?" Fishlegs proclaimed, hugging Meatlug who growled happily with her mate, son and daughter. Meanwhile, Nava was being pursued by not one but two Whispering Deaths. "This isn't good." Nava mumbled to himself. Then, out of nowhere, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger came to help him by shooting fireballs at the two Whispering Deaths until they retreated. "Thanks a lot guys!" Nava said gratefully. _"Happy to help."_ Arrow chirped.

* * *

Back in the village, Toothless, Aniu, Thornado, Sonica, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala took turns shooting at the Screaming Death as it shot back at them. "Okay, let's see how it likes this." Hiccup said and reflected a beam of sunlight into the Screaming Death's eyes with his shield. "Just what I thought." He said when the Screaming Death followed the light into one of the tunnels but then it shot back out again, heading towards them.

"Look out!" Aniu screamed as the dragons and guardians swerved out of the way. "Apparently it doesn't mind." Stoick said as they regrouped, referring to the light. "It must not have that weakness." Hiccup said. "Well, we better figure out what it does have and quick." Stoick replied. Then the Screaming Death let loose with another scream. "What's happening to us?" Fengo asked as he, Namara, Aniu, Theo, Nala, Thornado, Sonica and Toothless stumbled in flight.

"It's the scream. It affects flying in both dragons and guardians." Hiccup said. Toothless and Aniu shot the Screaming Death with a plasma blast to shut it up. The albino giant roared in anger and proceeded to chase Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu around. Stoick, Thornado, Sonica, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala went to help them but the five Whispering Deaths charged at them.

"Thornado, Sonica, sonic blasts." Stoick ordered. The two Thunderdrums shot out sonic blasts while the four guardians in their dragon forms shot out fireballs which hit their targets, giving them enough time to get past the Whispering Deaths. One of them tried to attack them but Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrived on their Zippleback and had Barf-Belch blast it with gas and sparks.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tuffnut cheered. "We got this. You go help Hiccup and Aniu." Stoick instructed the twins. "Where are they?" Tuffnut asked. "Look for a giant, white, red-eyed beast." Fengo said. "That'll be your first clue." Namara added. "Okay, what's the second clue?" Tuffnut asked. "GO!" Theo and Nala yelled, prompting the twins and Barf-Belch to fly off to where their friends were.

With the Screaming Death, Toothless and Aniu were having some difficulties dodging spines and fireballs. Hiccup tried the shiny-shield-trick again but realized something vitally important. "It's actually attracted to the light. I guess that can be a weakness too. Toothless, Aniu, to the sea stacks." He said. Toothless and Aniu obeyed Hiccup's command and flew straight for the sea stacks.

The three friends lured the Screaming Death in a chase around the sea stacks using Hiccup's shield and Aniu's light magic. Astrid, Stormfly and Nava landed on a nearby sea stack and saw what was happening. "They're down there!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly and Nava lofted off the sea stack to catch up to them, followed by the rest of the Dragoniters and the Dragon's Mates and Offspring.

"Need a little help?" Astrid asked Hiccup and Aniu as she, Stormfly and Nava flew alongside them and Toothless. "More than a little." Aniu said. "It doesn't have a Whispering Death's weakness. It goes after the light." Hiccup said. "So how do we beat it?" Nava asked. Hiccup looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking up. "We give it what it wants. Aniu and I'll keep it following us. You guys get behind and hit it with everything you have." He said.

"Got it." Astrid and Nava said. "Let's do this!" Aniu hollered as they put their plan into action. Toothless and Aniu flew gracefully around the sea stacks with the Screaming Death right behind them. Suddenly, the albino giant fired a large fireball with fire flashing out of its frills. "Look out!" Aniu yelped. Toothless accidently bumped into a sea stack and landed hard on another sea stack. Aniu, who was accidently hit by Toothless's wing, landed on the same sea stack.

Then the Screaming Death appeared in front of them and roared before it was hit by a fireball. "Barf, let him have it!" Ruffnut yelled as the Screaming Death flew upwards. Barf-Belch shot another fireball and the Screaming was hit again, followed Hookfang's fireball. "Not so tough after all. Are you?" Snotlout taunted. In fury, the Screaming Death launched its spines.

Luckily, Hookfang and Meatlug flew out of the way. "H-he didn't mean that, sir...ma'am, whatever you are." Fishlegs apologized hastily while Snotlout and Hookfang doubled back for another attack. The Screaming Death spun around in a circle, shooting fireballs at a rapid pace. Fishlegs and Snotlout screamed as their dragons dodged the attacks. Hiccup used his shiny-shield trick again to get the Screaming Death's attention.

"Let's see if we can use its size against it." He said. "I'm coming with you two." Aniu said protectively as she and Toothless shot into the sky. The Screaming roared and went after them, seeing the three as its biggest threat. After gaining enough altitude, Toothless and Aniu levelled out. "Hold...almost...now!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless and Aniu went into a power dive. A sense of déjà-vu washed over Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu as they remembered the Red Death.

When they were about to hit the ocean, Toothless and Aniu quickly pulled up and headed for more sea stacks. "That's it. Keep coming. Almost there, big guy." Hiccup coaxed the Screaming Death who was so dead set on its targets that it didn't notice they had lead him on a straight course for a large sea stack. Just before the Screaming Death collided with it, Toothless and Aniu pulled up and flew to a safe distance.

The Screaming Death face planted into the sea stack and fell onto another sea stack. The collision resulted in rocks falling and pinning its right wing to the ground. The Screaming Death roared in pain, attracting the attention of its Whispering Death comrades who quickly flew to its aid. With a swift headbutt, the Screaming Death knocked the rocks of its wing and tried to fly but crashed to the ground again because of his injured wing.

"Poor thing." Aniu said sympathetically. She knew what a broken wing felt like. The first time had been during the Battle of the Red Death and the second time during the Thawfest Games. "Its wing is hurt. It can't fly. Wow, look at that." Hiccup said as the Whispering Deaths carried their Screaming Death comrade to safety away from Berk. Toothless growled a warning to them. The next time he and that dragon confronted each other, he was going to give it the beating of a life time. "Whoa, bud, whoa. It's hurt. Let it go." Hiccup told him as they watched the six dragons leave. With that over and done with, they went back to Berk Village.

* * *

The villagers and dragons were busy with cleanups. Fengo and Namara embraced their daughter when she came back while Nava talked to his parents. Meanwhile, Hiccup talked to his father. "Aniu and I found the Outcast crest on the crates in those tunnels. I think Alvin planted those eggs knowing they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He might not be riding dragons yet, Dad but he is using them." He told Stoick seriously.

"We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later. Right now, we have to fix our water problem." Stoick said. "Guys, look! The well's filling back up!" Fishlegs, who was checking on the well, exclaimed. "The Screaming Death's digging must have created a new channel for the water and redirected it back to our well." Hiccup said happily. "I think we all know what that means." Aniu grinned. "We won't be going thirsty and..." Nava smirked. "...it's time for Gobber's bath." Aniu grinned.

Gobber, who had heard that, stiffened. "Right. Well, I'll be going now." He said and tried to sneak away but Stoick grabbed him by the shoulders. "Not so fast, Gobber." Stoick said firmly. The next thing Gobber knew, he was in a tub filled with soap and water and being scrubbed down by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "No! Oh, mercy! The humanity!" Gobber wailed miserably while Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala laughed. "Make sure you scrub behind his ears. I think I saw a bird fly out of there." Stoick said, grinning behind his beard. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed evilly and resumed scrubbing while Gobber could only hope and pray this would be over soon.

* * *

Later, Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless were on a sea stack scanning for any signs of the Screaming Death or its Whispering Death comrades when Astrid, Nava and Stormfly flew in and landed beside them. "There you three are. We missed you three at the scrub down. You guys should have seen what came out from between his toes." Astrid said."And it was disgusting." Nava added.

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk." Hiccup said. "What are you talking about? That thing's long gone." Astrid reminded him. "Well, we think it's long gone." Nava added. "We're not so sure. Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own." Aniu said. "So what are you saying?" Astrid asked.

"She's saying we don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death." Hiccup said gravely. "There's something even more worrying." Aniu suddenly said. Hiccup, Astrid and Nava stared at her. "If that Screaming Death was just a hatchling then... _(she took a deep breath)_ it's going to get bigger, smarter and more powerful." Aniu said grimly.

They talked for a little while before Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly decided to fly home. Before they left, Astrid kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup kissed her back and after a few seconds, they parted, mounted their dragons and flew home. "I thought they were gonna start making out then." Aniu chuckled. Nava smiled before thinking of something."Hey, Aniu?" He asked. "Yeah?" Aniu questioned. "I just been thinking that we haven't made out for a few weeks so do you make out now?" Nava asked. "I'll love too." Aniu smiled and kissed Nava on the lips, wrapping her arms and wings around him. Nava kissed her back, wrapped his arms and wings around her and lowered them to the ground where they started making out.

On an island far from Berk and shrouded in fog, the five Whispering Death brought fish to their injured Screaming Death comrade. Mind racing with thoughts of revenge, the Screaming Death ate the fish. One of the Whispering Deaths had reset the bone and it had to heal quickly so he could fly again. And once he could fly again...nothing was going to stop him from completing his goals.

* * *

 **We have gotten through 1/5 percent of this story. 4/5 percent to go. And I've been thinking about editing How to Train Your Dragon and Guardian 1, HTTYDAG: LotBD and GotNF, and Dragons and Guardians: Riders of Berk. The reason is because I have changed some of my ideas recently and because my writing has improved.**


	5. Race to Fireworm Island

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 18.05.2016**

 **Chapter 5: Race to Fireworm Island**

It was a bright and sunny day and Hookfang was absolutely exhausted as Snotlout had him fly another lap around the sea stacks at high speed. "Come on, Hookfang. Is that all you got? If I wanted a slow, lazy dragon, I'd take Meatlug from Fishlegs." Snotlout said, completely oblivious to his Monstrous Nightmare's obvious exhaustion. Hookfang growled in exhaustion and power-dived through some clouds, swooping past the other Dragoniters.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cheered as he and Hookfang soared higher into the sky. "They've been flying all night and day." Aniu sighed. "What is with him?" Hiccup asked. "I heard that ever since Alvin, the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training non-stop." Astrid said. "I heard he's been flying all night for the past week." Fishlegs said. "And he's not giving Hookfang or himself a break." Nava added. "It's a wonder on how they haven't collapsed from exhaustion. Yet." Aniu included.

"Yeah? Well, I heard that Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it." Tuffnut piped up. "Well, I heard that if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out from under your backside." Ruffnut said. "Whoa, what does this have to do with Snotlout and Hookfang?" Astrid asked. "We're not playing the 'I heard' game." Nava said. The Thorston twins glanced at each other.

"Oh, I thought we were. And by the way, Terrible Terror thing... totally true. I tried." Tuffnut said. "So that's why I saw you going up to Gothi's with a burnt, smoking backside." Aniu said. At that point, Snotlout and Hookfang landed, the latter flopping to the ground in complete exhaustion. _"Hey, everyone."_ Hookfang groaned, completely tired. _"You okay, Hookie?"_ Toothless asked in concern. _"I've been better than this."_ Hookfang replied.

"That's right. You just saw what you just saw." Snotlout said proudly. "Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. "I think you might be pushing him too hard." Hiccup said, staring at Hookfang in concern. The Monstrous Nightmare's bright red scales were starting to dull, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was panting. "You say 'pushing', I say 'challenging'. Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior. And we warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my dad always says..." Snotlout retorted.

"'Take a bath, Snotlout?'" Astrid guessed. "'Learn some manners, Snotlout?'" Aniu asked. "'Learn some humility?'" Nava inquired. "'Rip your tongue out, Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked. "'Stick your head up a yak's mouth?" Tuffnut guessed. "No, no. None of those. He says 'Rest is for the Weak'." Snotlout said. Everyone stared at him. "And let's all thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get on with this exercise unless you guys are too tired." Snotlout mocked. _"I know I am. I just wanna sleep and take a break."_ Hookfang groaned and flew up into the sky. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chanted. "I can name one thing I'm tired of." Astrid sighed. "Me too." Aniu agreed. "I'm with you two as well." Nava said.

Soon, the Dragoniters were flying across the sky, about to do another one of their training exercises. "Okay, guys. Alvin wants Berk for himself. And now he has dragons. If he can train them to fight, we'll have to battle dragon riding Outcast soldiers up here." Hiccup said. "And there's a chance we could one day come across hagsfiends and helldragons. We need to learn how to defend ourselves and fight against them so when that time comes, we'll be ready." Aniu said. "From what I've read, hagsfiends and hell-dragons are powerful creatures. They fight using dirty, under-handed tactics and will do anything to win a fight." Nava said.

"They sound really bad." Fishlegs said. "They are, Fish. Despite the fact Nava and I have never seen a hagsfiend or a helldragon, we know they are very bad, evil monsters." Aniu said. "There's also a type of demonic wolves known as demon-wolves. They frequently ally themselves with the hagsfiends and hell-dragons." Nava said.

"Up where?" Tuffnut asked in response to what Hiccup had said. "Here...in the sky...on your dragon." Hiccup told him. "Well, I say bring it on, Alvin!" Snotlout said enthusiastically. Everyone glanced at him before Hiccup decided to move along with the exercise. "Okay, Astrid, for this training exercise, you and Stormfly will act as our bad rider and dragon pair." Hiccup said.

"Stormfly, battle ready." Astrid ordered her Deadly Nadder. _"Let's do this."_ Stormfly chirped and broke off from the rest of the group, soared upwards and flew overhead. "And the rest of you, make sure you don't get caught. She touches you, you're out." Hiccup reminded his friends. "Good luck, guys!" Aniu yelled. "May the force be with you!" Nava yelled as they separated. Aniu sent her boyfriend a 'seriously' look for the Star Wars reference. Nava shrugged at her and they split up.

Fishlegs and Meatlug opted for the forest and Meatlug easily manoeuvred through the trees. "Now that is how a highly manoeuvrable Boulder Class Gronckle does it. Good girl." Fishlegs praised his dragon before Nadder spines suddenly stopped them in their tracks. "Looks great from up here. You're both out." Astrid said and as Stormfly flew past them she patted Fishlegs on the back while Stormfly touched Meatlug with her tail. The female Gronckle whined sadly. "Don't let her get you down, Meatlug. You still have the biggest heart out here." Fishlegs consoled his dragon who growled happily. _"Thanks, Fishlegs."_ Meatlug said, feeling better about herself.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch were hiding behind a single tree. "I told you this would work." Tuffnut told his sister, grinning. "Yeah. She's staring right at us and doesn't even know we're here." Ruffnut chuckled, unaware that Astrid and Stormfly did know they were there. Stormfly walked right up to the two-headed dragon and his riders. "Out and out." Astrid said, punching Barf's neck. "Who's she talking too?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Can't be us." Ruffnut answered. _"Barf-Belch, you're out."_ Stormfly told the Zippleback. _"Are we really?"_ Barf asked. _"Yep."_ Stormfly said simply. _"Oh, well. Better luck next time."_ Belch sighed. Rolling her eyes, Stormfly flapped her wings and flew into the sky.

Nava was just flying around when he saw Astrid and Stormfly flying in his direction. Pretending not to have noticed them, Nava waited until they were close enough before throwing snowballs into Stormfly's face and flying away. By the time Astrid and Stormfly regained their bearings, Nava was gone. Astrid sighed and looked around for her and Stormfly's next targets, grinning when she saw Toothless and Aniu flying around.

"Hiccup, there's a certain girlfriend of yours and her Deadly Nadder heading towards us." Aniu called out to Hiccup who nodded. "You two might as well give up now." Astrid taunted when Stormfly was close enough. "We're not giving up no matter what you do or say. Sorry, Astrid." Aniu replied. "Wow, you sound just like Alvin, Astrid." Hiccup said sarcastically before he, Toothless and Aniu spotted a cave in the Cliffside a short distance away from their location.

"Come on, bud. Let's see how she does when the lights go out." Hiccup said, patting Toothless's head. _"Oh, this is gonna be fun. I have been wanting to do this for a while now."_ The male Night Fury warbled and shot ahead. "Hey, Astrid, Stormfly. Come and get us." Aniu taunted the Hofferson girl and her Deadly Nadder before shooting ahead to catch up to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup, Aniu, you two are so predictable." Astrid sighed when the three went into the cave. Stormfly chirped and at Astrid's signal, followed them. "Toothless, you know what to do." Hiccup told his Night Fury. Toothless grinned and roared, using his echolocation to guide them through the cave. Unable to use echolocation like Toothless, Stormfly used her fire to light her and Astrid's way. "Astrid, so predictable." Hiccup remarked.

"I had a feeling she'd do something like that." Aniu remarked. Then she, Hiccup and Toothless came up with an idea, looked at one another and grinned. Astrid and Stormfly flew out of the cave and into the open sky. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu were nowhere to be seen. What Toothless did was wrap his wings around himself, Hiccup and Aniu in a cocoon. Once Astrid and Stormfly were out of the cave, Toothless opened his wings and let Hiccup and Aniu out of the cocoon.

"Night Furies: brilliant at camouflaging themselves against the night skies or dark surroundings." Aniu grinned, standing up. "She's not gonna be too pleased with this, is she?"Hiccup asked quipped. "You can always give her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and an apology to make up for it." Aniu advised. "No." Astrid fumed over failing to tag Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu. Then she set her sights on Snotlout and Hookfang."Okay, Hookfang. Let's show them who's the true king of the skies. Flame!" Snotlout commanded. Hookfang tried his very best to flame up but failed due to exhaustion.

"Uh, Hookfang. I said flame." Snotlout repeated, getting the same result. Stormfly flew over them and flipped upside-down, allowing Astrid to tap Snotlout on the helmet. "And out." She said, tallying up her scores. She had managed to tag everyone except for Nava, Hiccup and Aniu. "Come on, stop being stubborn. Flame up." Snotlout told his dragon angrily. _"I can't."_ Hookfang said weakly, coughing.

Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu regrouped with the group and saw what was happening to Hookfang. "I was afraid this would happen." Aniu said, shaking her head sadly. _"He's getting weaker and weaker by the minute."_ Toothless said, concerned for his friend. Hiccup decided to end the exercise and the Dragoniters landed on a beach.

"What? What's the matter with everyone? Never seen a stubborn dragon before?" Snotlout asked when he saw his friends staring at Hookfang in concern. "I don't think Hookfang's the one being stubborn here, Snotlout." Aniu told him. "Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness. There's something wrong with Hookfang. He couldn't flame up." Hiccup said. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest while Nava went to check on Hookfang.

"No, Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference. He's bored with your dumb exercise and he can flame up whenever he wants." Snotlout said stubbornly. "Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asked to test Snotlout's claim. "Nah, he doesn't feel like it now." Snotlout said, glancing at Hookfang. "Guys, I think we need to get Hookfang back to the Academy or to his house. He's not looking too good." Nava called.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other. "Snotlout, we really need to check Hookfang and we should probably do it now." Hiccup said. "We'll have to examine him in the Academy. I'll get my mother to look at him." Aniu said. "Fine. Be my guest. But there's nothing wrong with my dragon." Snotlout huffed. He looked worried for a second before they went back to Berk.

* * *

In the Dragon Training Academy, Namara examined Hookfang who had turned gray while Hiccup and Aniu checked the Book of Dragons. "All right. No fire: check. Pale colouration: check. Flaking scales: check." Hiccup said. "Signs of exhaustion: check. Raspy breathing: check. Slow, laboured movement: check. Lack of movement: check." Aniu added. "See, he's fine. Checks are good, right?" Snotlout asked, not really listening to what they were saying. "Totally." Tuffnut said casually.

"Actually, Snotlout, these checks are bad." Nava said, rubbing Firesnow's jaw comfortingly. The female Monstrous Nightmare, Ignitis and Infernia had come to the academy to see what was wrong with Hookfang. "I got bad news: Hookfang's sick and I don't know what he's sick with." Namara said, worried for the male Monstrous Nightmare.

 _"Please be okay, Hookfang. I love you."_ Firesnow told her mate. _"Come on, Dad. You can beat whatever you're sick with."_ Ignitis said. " _You will get better. I know it in my heart, Dad."_ Infernia said. _"Thanks, you three. I love you too, Firesnow. You two as well, Ignitis and Infernia."_ Hookfang said. "Hiccup, Aniu, any one of those symptoms would not be good, but together, really not good." Fishlegs said, clasping his hands together. "So what are you saying?" Hiccup asked him.

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame." Fishlegs said. "But why?" Astrid asked. "Does the same go for other Stoker Class dragons like, say for example, Typhoomerangs?" Nava asked. "I don't know, Nava. Lots of reasons, Astrid: old age, injury, exhaustion." Fishlegs told them. "Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider." Astrid put in.

"Hookfang's definitely exhausted." Aniu said, glancing at the Monstrous Nightmare. "I heard that, Astrid. I always work him this hard. So he's a little low on flame. What's the cure?" Snotlout said. "That's the thing with Stoker Class dragons. Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely defenceless and..." Fishlegs said but stopped, unable to say the next words. "What are you saying, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

"I'm saying Hookfang is in trouble and we need to do something now." Fishlegs said, hoping they weren't already too late. Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia growled worriedly and glanced at Hookfang in concern, hoping they weren't going to lose him. Snotlout filled with fear as he realized his dragon was sick.

* * *

That night, Snotlout had Hookfang stay in his satble with Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia. "Hookfang, don't listen to those guys. They don't know what they're talking about." Snotlout told his dragon as he gave him a bowl of water. "You're Hookfang. You're a warrior. Indestructable, like me." Snotlout continued. _"Nothing's indestructible, Snotlout."_ Hookfang said but Snotlout couldn't understand him.

 _"You're going to be okay, Hookie."_ Firesnow told her mate, urging him to drink. As Hookfang began drinking the water, Snotlout smiled in relief. Then his parents, Spitelout and Freda Jorgenson, opened the door and walked inside. "Snotlout!" They called. "Oh, hey, Mum, Dad. Didn't expect you two home so soon." Snotlout said, standing up.

"Have you seen my spare bludgeon?" Spitelout asked, walking around the house. "No, I haven't." Snotlout said. "And have you seen my sewing kit?" Freda inquired. "It's upstairs." Snotlout told his mother. "Thanks, son. The ladies are gonna laugh at me if I show up without my sewing kit." Freda said, going upstairs. "I could've sworn I left it here." Spitelout muttered, rummaging through the contents of a chest for his bludgeon.

"You want to borrow mine?" Snotlout asked, thumbing at the wall where his bludgeon was hanging. "Yeah. I have to get back to the port. We're having a contest to see whose skull is strongest." Spitelout laughed, tapping on his helmet. "Sounds fun." Snotlout said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Hookfang let out a feeble groan which Spitelout heard.

"Trouble with the lizard, son?" he asked. "What? Him? Ah, he's fine. Just resting." Snotlout said quickly. "You know what I say about rest?" Spitelout asked. "Rest is for the weak!" Both father and son declared. "Hehe. It's just a break, you know, from annihilating stuff all day. Isn't that right, Hookfang?" Snotlotu asked his dragon who groaned weakly and moved his head away from him. "Ha. He's roaring on the inside. Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia are just making sure he's alright." Snotlout said feebly.

Spitelout looked outside and saw a bunch of dragons fly past. Glancing back at his son, Spitelout decided to give Snotlout some fatherly advice. "You know, boyo, as Viking warriors, _(He picked up a sword from a barrel)_ if our swords are not cutting properly, we sharpen them. But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer _(he broke the sword in half)_ we get a new sword. If Hookfang doesn't make it, I suggest you choose Firesnow as your next dragon. Thanks for the bludgeon." Spitelout dropped the sword pieces into the barrel and left the house.

Snotlout, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia stared at Hookfang. Then Freda came back downstairs and walked out of the door. "Hey, Mum, where are you off to?" Snotlout asked. "There's a sewing contest on and well, you know how much I hate to miss a good sewing contest so I best be off." Freda said. "Good luck, Mum." Snotlout said as his mother left. He spent the rest of the night by Hookfang's side.

* * *

The next day when Snotlout took him to the Academy, Hookfang's condition had detoriated. "Don't worry, Snotlout. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Hiccup promised his cousin. "We'll do everything we can to get Hookfang back to health." Aniu vowed. "I'm not worried." Snotlout said irritably, placing a hand on Hookfang's head. Remembering what Spitelout had told him last night, a few tears escaped his eyes. Something that Tuffnut noticed.

"Whoa. Are you crying? What's that like?" He asked, walking closer to Snotlout to get a better look. Snotlout punched him in the gut and shoved him off in retaliation. "Crying?! That's ridiculous. There's dust in my eyes. Can't you see how dusty it is in here, guys, right?" Snotlout asked loudly, sniffling. "Snotlout there's nothing wrong with being upset. It just means you care." Astrid said gently, placing a hand on his left shoulder.

Not wanting to be seen as weak by his friends, Snotlout shrugged her hand off. "All right. Um...let's just pretend for a minute that I did well, care. How would I know? I mean, how would you know?" Snotlout asked her awkwardly. "Well, you might feel a tightness in your chest, you might get a little shaky. Your eyes might get watery." Astrid said helpfully, deciding to be nice to Snotlout after seeing how distraught he was.

Snotlout glanced at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were smirking at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with dust. For now." He said quickly. Astrid smiled at him and he gratefully returned the smile. "Snotlout, don't let the thoughts of what other people will say if they notice you getting emotional." Nava said. "Hiccup, Aniu, here's something from the Bork Papers regarding reigniting a Stoker Class dragon's flame." Fishlegs said, handing them a piece of parchment.

Hiccup and Aniu took a look at the piece of parchment which depicted a Monstrous Nightmare surrounded by familiar little dragons. "Fireworm dragons." They both said, recognizing the little dragons. "Or as Bork referred to them, 'flame eaters'." Fishlegs told them. "Flame Eaters. We should be Flame Eaters." Tuffnut said thoughtfully. "Cool." Ruffnut said and punched her brother in the back. "We'll discuss that later, you two." Aniu said, rolling her eyes at the twins.

"Fireworms are Stoker Class dragons too. There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare. Okay, Astrid, Nava, the twins and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find. Fishlegs, keep reading. Aniu, make sure Hookfang's comfortable." Hiccup said before giving his friends assignments. "What about me?" Snotlout asked, wondering why he hadn't been designated an assignment.

"You stay with your dragon. He needs you." Hiccup told him. "It's a part of caring." Astrid added as she and her boyfriend left with Nava and the twins. Snotlout sat down beside his dragon and patted Hookfang's head. ""It's going to be okay, Snotlout. Don't worry." Aniu assured him as she tended to Hookfang. "I'm never going to push him as hard as I did again. I kept him up all night and day long so we could train nonstop. It's my fault he's like this." Snotlout confessed, hugging his Monstrous Nightmare's head. "Aw, Astrid was right. You do care." Aniu cooed.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll keep interrupting you and Nava's private times together." Snotlout warned her. "You wouldn't dare." Aniu growled. "Besides, I make no promises." She added jokingly, forcing Snotlout to crack a smile. At that moment, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia flew into the Academy to check on Hookfang. _"What's happening so far?"_ Firesnow asked. "We believe that Fireworm dragons will be able to reignite Hookfang's fire. The others are out looking for some." Aniu told the female Monstrous Nightmare. _"But what will happen if they don't work or you can't find any?"_ Ignitis asked anxiously. "Then, we'll look for other alternates. I promise you, we won't give up on finding a cure for Hookfang." Aniu vowed. _"Please, find a cure for Dad. Ignitis and I love our father."_ Infernia begged. "We will." Aniu promised, stroking the young, female Monstrous Nightmare on the cheek comfortingly. _"I love Hookfang. I can't bear to lose him."_ Firesnow said, her voice breaking as she stared at her mate. "Don't worry, Firesnow. Hookfang will be up and flying very soon." Snotlout said, rubbing her cheek reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Nava, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch set about gathering Fireworms. Hiccup and Toothless found five. Astrid and Stormfly came across four and Stormfly surrounded them with fire. Nava found four and when they saw him, they heated up their skin but calmed down when they saw his wings and pointed ears.

After Nava told them about Hookfang, they agreed to help. "Here, Fireworms!" Tuffnut whistled as he searched for Fireworms in the forest. "Here, Fireworms. Caw! Caw!" Deciding to take a break, Tuffnut sat down a log then something sizzled and smoke rose up from under his backside. "Mmm. Something's cooking and it smells delicious." Tuffnut said before that he was the one being cooked. Yelping in pain, Tuffnut got off the log and realized he had been sitting over a hole filled with Fireworms. "Oh, found some!" he yelled, hands clamped over his burnt backside. **Author note: I was laughing when I wrote this part.**

"Come on, little Fireworms! We've got a Monstrous Nightmare back home who needs your help!" Ruffnut called as she walked around the forest with Barf-Belch behind her. "Where are they?" She asked herself with a groan before spotting some Fireworms sleeping on a boulder. Ruffnut grabbed a sack from Barf-Belch's saddle-bags and put the Fireworms in it. "Gotcha." She said triumphantly before the bag was set on fire by the rudely-awoken Fireworms. Letting out a startled yelp, Ruffnut dropped the bag.

They brought the Fireworms to the Academy and had them surround Hookfang but nothing happened. "Nothing. Well, that might not have worked but..." Hiccup started to say before Tuffnut interrupted with "Maybe he can drink this." And held up a bowl filled with a strange liquid. "What is that?" Hiccup and Aniu asked. "Fireworm milk." Ruffnut told them.

"Fireworm milk?" Astrid and Nava asked. "Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm." Fishlegs piped up apprehensively. "Oh, great, thanks. Where were you three hours ago?" Tuffnut asked, holding up a bandaged hand. "Tuffnut, I think all you got was the Fireworm's saliva." Aniu said. "Maybe we need to put the Fireworms on Hookfang so he can absorb their heat directly." Hiccup suggested.

Snotlout grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him excitedly. "Yeah, yeah. Good idea, Hiccup. Direct heat, that makes sense. Well, what are you waiting for?" He said, relieved. Upon seeing his cousin's reaction to finding a possible cure for Hookfang, Hiccup smiled. "This better work. I hope it does." Aniu said hopefully. "If this fails, I don't know what else we'll do." Nava said anxiously. Aniu gently laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and Nava smiled at her.

Using tongs, the teens placed the Fireworms on Hookfang then waited. A small fire started behind Hookfang's horns and eyes. "It's working." Snotlout said happily. As soon as it ignited, the fire went out. "We need more Fireworms now!" Snotlout screamed and ran around the Academy, searching for more Fireworms. "You hear me? More Fireworms!" Snotlout yelled, shaking a bucket.

"Snotlout, I think we rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk." Astrid said grievously. Snotlout dropped the bucket in dejection. "Poor Snotlout. I feel so sorry for him." Aniu said pityingly, her wings drooping. "We can't give up hope now." Nava said in determination but even he was beginning to lose hope. Hiccup was about to say something before he overheard Ruffnut and Tuffnut playing with some Fireworms held with tongs.

"Come on. You said you wanted to be a Flame Eater." Ruffnut said as she and her brother tried to shove their respective Fireworms into each other's faces. "I did, didn't I? Okay." Tuffnut replied. _"Let go of us, you demented monsters."_ One of the Fireworms screeched. _"I'm starting to feel sick."_ The other one groaned. Hiccup and Aniu noticed something about the two Fireworms as the twins waved them around. "Hiccup, do you really think is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Astrid asked.

"It's actually the perfect time." Hiccup said. "They just gave us an idea." Aniu added. Whenever the two Fireworms were brought closer to each other, their glows grew brighter. "They could lead us to more Fireworms." Nava realized. "I...I don't sat this often but you two are geniuses." Hiccup said, moving closer to the twins. "Well done, you two." Aniu said, smiling at Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Like we don't know that." Tuffnut scoffed before he and his sister resumed their mischief. Grabbing a spear and a lantern, Hiccup placed a couple of Fireworms inside it. "What are you doing, Hiccup? Shouldn't you be figuring out how to save my dragon?" Snotlout demanded. "I am." Hiccup told him, rolling his eyes and holding up his makeshift Fireworm lantern.

He signalled for the teens to huddle together and when they did, he explained his plan. "As Ruffnut and Tuffnut so astutely discovered, Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another." Hicccup said, holding the lantern closer to three Fireworms who glowed brighter. "Wow. That's pretty cool." Astrid remarked. "And to think Ruffnut and Tuffnut discovered this fascinating phenomenon." Aniu said, grinning at the Thorston twins.

"Ruff, Tuff, we applaud you two for your discovery." Nava said. "Whoa. We discovered that?" Ruffnut asked, pointing at the Fireworms. "Yes, you did." Hiccup said, smiling. Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their helmeted heads together in celebration. "So, if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworms then...come on, Tuff, lead us home." Hiccup said excitedly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other and shrugged, not getting what Hiccup was saying. "We'll all burst into flames! Yes!" Tuffnut said the first thing that popped into his head. "Geniuses!" Ruffnut cheered and they bashed helmets again. "That's not exactly what Hiccup was saying." Aniu chirped, giggling. "No. Actually, the closer we get, the brighter the Fireworms will glow inside this." Hiccup corrected them, holding up the Fireworm lantern.

"That's a brilliant idea. If we do that, we might find a whole colony of Fireworms that can help us save Hookfang." Nava said, eyes lighting up. "Much less fun than bursting into flames." Tuffnut whined. "Hey, at least you two discovered that Fireworms glow brighter the closer they are to one another. That's a pretty neat accomplishment." Aniu told him and his sister.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said there are no more Fireworms on the island." Snotlout pointed out. Fishlegs stepped in with the Book of Dragons in his hands. "There aren't on this island but there are plenty more on Fireworm Island." He said, opening the book to the page that had an illustration and information. "Fireworm Island?" Snotlout asked, taking a long look at the page.

"That's where these little guys are going to lead us." Fishlegs told him. Snotlout glanced at a very pale, weak Hookfang who was being comforted by Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia. "Quietly, he walked over to him. "Come on, Hookfang. You gotta dig deep. I know you got some fight left in you." Snotlout said, supporting Hookfang's left wing in an attempt to help his dragon stand up.

 _"I know you're not gonna give up on me, Snotlout. Neither will you three, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia."_ Hookfang said and began to stand up. "Come on, Hookfang. Yes, that's it. Hookfang, yes!"Snotlout cheered when Hookfang stood up fully and let out a small roar. "Let's get going, guys. Time's ticking away." Aniu said. "We don't have much time left." Nava said.

 _"We're coming too."_ Three draconian voices made Aniu and Nava look at Hookfang's mate, son and daughter. _"I'm not leaving my mate."_ Firesnow said stubbornly. _"We're staying by his side until he's better. None of you can stop us."_ Infernia said in determination. _"You guys may need help out there so we're coming."_ Ignitis growled. Aniu and Nava glanced at each other. "Come along then." Both guardian teens said.

By the time the sun set, the Dragoniters and Hookfang's family set out to find Fireworm Island. Toothless was flying point with Hiccup holding up the Fireworm lantern. Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia were flying close to Hookfang, ready to steady him if he faltered or catch him if he fell. "Bank right, bud. It's brighter this way." Hiccup told his Night Fury.

"Come on, Hookfang! You can do it!" Aniu cheered the exhausted Hookfang on. "Just keep flying!" Nava called. "Hang in there, Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms, I promise." Snotlout reassured his Monstrous Nightmare as they lagged behind the rest of the group. Hookfang let out a weak croon. "Are you getting anything?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "No, nothing yet." Her boyfriend said.

"I hope we're getting closer to the island otherwise Hookfang won't last long." Aniu said. "The sooner we arrive on Fireworm Island, the sooner Hookfang will get better." Nava said. "Hiccup, Hookfang is getting weaker without his fire. I'm afraid he won't be able to fly much longer." Fishlegs reported. _"Don't give up, Hookfang!"_ Toothless roared to the exhausted Monstrous Nightmare. _"You're my mate, Hookfang. I love you. I need you."_ Firesnow said.

 _"Come on, Dad. We need you. Don't give up."_ Ignitis and Infernia said together. Stormfly, Meatlug and Barf-Belch also gave Hookfang encouragements. With their encouragements, Hookfang flew a bit faster and higher. "I know. We don't have time." Hiccup said. But as time went on, Hookfang started losing altitude and speed. "No, Hookfang, you have to keep flying." Aniu said frantically. "Just hang in there, Hookfang." Nava coaxed.

Firesnow flew above her mate and wrapped her talons around Hookfang's waist. _"Kids, help me with your father."_ She groaned, struggling to keep her mate in the air. Ignitis and Infernia both flew underneath their father to help their mother. "Hookfang is losing too much strength. We're gonna have to head back." Fishlegs said, noticing the three Monstrous Nightmares struggling to help the fourth stay in the sky.

"No, we have to keep going!" Snotlout insisted stubbornly. "Fishlegs is right, Snotlout. He's losing too much altitude even with Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia helping him. It's not safe." Hiccup told his cousin but Snotlout wasn't listening. "Come on, boy, keep fighting." Snotlout told his dragon as they began to descend. _"I'm sorry, Snotlout. I just can't anymore."_ Hookfang groaned."Guys, let's help him." Aniu called out to her friends who immediately flew to Hookfang's aid.

"We should turn back." Astrid yelled once they surrounded Hookfang, Snotlout and Firesnow in a supportive formation. Hiccup glanced at Snotlout who had a hopeless expression on his face but decided to follow his orders for once. The Dragoniters turned around to fly back home and the Fireworm lantern began to glow brighter.

"Guys, look! I see it!" Hiccup shouted excitedly, seeing the island up ahead. "Woohoo! Hookfang, you're saved!" Aniu yelled joyfully, speeding up in flight. "Not long now, Hookie. Before long, you'll be back to burning Snotlout's backside, setting yourself on fire and flying around." Nava exclaimed. _"I can't wait."_ Hookfang panted. "That's gotta be it. Fireworm Island." Hiccup said as they got closer to the island.

Landing on a cliff edge, the teens and dragons saw a cave entrance. "They must be inside here." Hiccup guessed. Hookfang landed and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia landed beside him and gave him reassuring nuzzles. Snotlout got off his dragon and began to worry. "Hookfang's not looking good. His condition is deteriorating by the minute." Aniu said grimly, giving Hookfang a quick check-up using her magic. "We need to find a cure for him fast." Nava said seriously.

"Snotlout, I think you need to stay behind with Hookfang. Astrid, Aniu and I will bring the Fireworms back." Hiccup said gently. Snotlout knew Hiccup was right but he also knew this whole mess was his fault. And to amend his mistake, he had to be the one to save Hookfang. He absolutely regretted pushing his dragon too hard and not letting him get enough sleep, rest, food or water.

"No. It's my fault, Hiccup. I did this to Hookfang. I'm gonna save him." Snotlout declared, running into the cave. "Hiccup, Aniu, we'll stay behind with Hookfang." Astrid said. Hookfang let out a weak growl and moved his head towards Fishlegs. "You better hurry." The Ingerman boy said in concern. Hiccup let the Fireworms out of the lantern and they scuttled into the cave.

"Come on." Hiccup told Snotlout who mounted Toothless behind his cousin. "We don't have much time left." Aniu said gravely as she Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout went inside. Following the Fireworms, the four found a huge cavern filled with honeycomb like structures. "This is like a beehive for Fireworm dragons." Aniu commented, astonished.

"What is that?" Snotlout asked, stunned. "I think it's a nest." Hiccup said then they saw Fireworms licking up the gel that was forming inside the honeycombs. "If bees have honeycomb, Fireworms have firecomb." Aniu said. "Flame Eaters...that's what Bork meant. Thos firecombs are filled with the gel. Eating it gives Fireworms their heat and glow." Hiccup said. One Fireworm noticed them and let out a loud screech.

"Whatever you do, please don't tell the twins about this." Aniu told Snotlout who got off Toothless's back and went over to the firecombs. "We have to be careful not to disturb the nest. Make sure you don't touch a..." Hiccup added on before seeing Snotlout rip a firecomb off the wall. "Snotlout, no!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled. _"Snotlout, you idiot."_ Toothless growled.

"This is gonna save Hookfang! I got it." Snotlout yelled back in reply before a roar echoed around the cavern. "What was that?" Snotlout asked meekly, earning a glare from Toothless and Aniu. Then a massive Fireworm came out from behind them and roared. Unlike normal Fireworms who had only one horn on their snouts, the giant Fireworm had several horns on the back of her head and the front of its snout that resembled a crown.

"Uh, that would be the mother." Hiccup said nervously. "The Fireworm Queen." He and Aniu said together nervously. _"Intruders, what are you doing in my nest!?"_ The Fireworm Queen roared. _"Hey, back off."_ Toothless growled at her before Aniu had a chance to talk to the Fireworm Queen. "No, Toothless. She's just protecting her nest. We're the intruders here." Hiccup pacified him.

"Uh, Snotlout. I think you should put that back." Aniu told Snotlout, gesturing to the firecomb in his hands. "No, this is the only way to save Hookfang and I'm not giving it up." Snotlout said and ran for it, the Fireworm followed after him. "Guys, that queen is not happy." Hiccup said as he, Toothless and Aniu gave chase. The Fireworm Queen was just about to take a bite out of Snotlout when Toothless and Aniu swooped past. Hiccup pulled Snotlout onto Toothless's back.

"We better get out of here." Aniu said as the now extremely annoyed Fireworm Queen pursued them. As the chase continued, Toothless and Aniu navigated through the dark, rounding a corner and dodging falling rocks. After a while, Snotlout looked over his shoulder and saw that the Fireworm Queen had disappeared. "Where did she go? I think we lost her." He said.

"There's no time to worry about that now." Hiccup said. "She's out of our way and the exit is up ahead." Aniu added as they neared the exit. Then the Fireworm Queen reappeared in front of the exit. "Spoke too soon." Aniu groaned. "And she took a shortcut." Hiccup deadpanned. "There's no way out!" Snotlout exclaimed, panicking. Suddenly, two blasts of Nadder fire forced the Fireworm Queen to back off.

"Astrid, Stormfly, Nava!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled as they, Toothless and Snotlout flew out of the tunnel. "Don't worry, guys. We got this." Nava yelled. "We'll handle the queen. You get to Hookfang." Astrid said as the Fireworm Queen began to breathe out great plumes of billowy fire. Toothless and Aniu landed beside Hookfang. "I got it, Hookfang! I got it! You need to eat this right away." Snotlout said and rolled the firecomb to Hookfang who sniffed at it.

 _"I don't think that'll work. I think you need something else from Fireworms."_ Firesnow said uneasily. When she was young, her family told her stories about other kinds of dragons, Fireworms had been one of them. _"Mum, that Fireworm Queen does not look happy."_ Ignitis said uneasily, glancing up at the Stoker Class dragon. Astrid, Stormfly and Nava were having a hard time keeping the Fireworm Queen at bay. "What are you waiting for, Hookfang? Eat it. Eat it." Snotlout begged.

The Fireworm Queen roared and approached them. "If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through me!" Snotlout yelled bravely. Infernia roared and flared her wings while her brother and mother tended to Hookfang. Knowing the firecomb wasn't what he needed, Hookfang grabbed it and threw it back to the queen who picked it up in one of her ten paws. "No! What are you doing, Hookfang?! You need to eat that!" Snotlout yelled.

Hookfang, who was slumped on the ground, groaned and his eyes flicked between Snotlout, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia and the Fireworm Queen. "Snotlout, he's protecting you. He's willing to do for you what you were willing to do for him." Hiccup said softly. "Even if you and Hookfang don't get along all the time, the bond you two share is still a strong one." Aniu added softly.

"Hookfang's willing to sacrifice everything for you. He loves you." Nava said. _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sick dragon to tend to."_ The Fireworm Queen said before wrapping her long tail around Hookfang's neck and lifting him up. "Hookfang!"/ _"Hookfang!"_ / " _Dad!"_ Snotlout screamed and Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia roared. _"What are you going to do to him?"_ Firesnow asked the Fireworm Queen anxiously. _"Just watch."_ The Fireworm Queen said and injected Hookfang with her venom.

"No!" Snotlout wailed, running forward to help his dragon but the Fireworm Queen swatted him aside with her wing before putting Hookfang down and letting go of him. "Hookfang." Snotlout whimpered, approaching his Monstrous Nightmare as the Fireworm Queen backed off. "Oh no." Astrid said hopelessly, believing the Fireworm Queen had killed Hookfang. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut believed the same thing while Hiccup knew something else had happened. Aniu and Nava had heard what the Fireworm Queen said and watched the scene unfold.

Believing his dragon was dying, Snotlout sadly placed a hand on Hookfang's snout. "I'm right here for you. You're not just another sword, Hookfang. I'll take care of Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia for you." He said sadly before feeling a change in Hookfang's temperature. "Huh, that's weird. He's really hot." Snotlout said before Hookfang's scales returning to their bright red and sooty black colouring.

Hookfang stood up, shook his head, set himself on fire and roared. Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia ran up to Hookfang to give him hugs and nuzzles. "Hookfang, you're back!" Snotlout cheered, running up to join the Monstrous Nightmare four-way hug. "Feel his skin and scales. The gel...it's regenerating." Fishlegs said in awe. "Her venom must have started it up again. She saved him." Hiccup realized."Next time we have a Monstrous Nightmare who has lost its fire regeneration, we'll just take it to the Fireworm Queen." Aniu said. "Hopefully, there won't be a next time." Nava told her.

 _"Thank you, your majesty."_ Hookfang said, bowing to the Fireworm Queen. _"You saved my mate's life. How can we ever repay you?"_ Firesnow asked. _"Thank you for saving our father's life."_ Ignitis and Infernia said simultaneously. _"Stay well, young ones."_ The Fireworm Queen said and turned to Aniu. _"I have decided to give you this, young guardian. Use it well."_ She said, giving Aniu the firecomb. "Wow, thank you, your majesty." Aniu gasped. The Fireworm Queen nodded and flew back into her cave. Astrid, Stormfly and Nava moved closer to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Hey, looks like you got a little dust in your eyes." Astrid said. "Yeah, I did. Stupid dust." Snotlout replied, rubbing his teary eyes. "Have you learned your lesson about pushing Hookfang, or any dragon for that matter, too hard?" Nava asked. "I most certainly have." Snotlout said, making a mental note to whack himself over the head with a flaming frying pan if he ever did push Hookfang too hard again.

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut saw the firecomb in Aniu's hands. "Ooh, let us have it! We can finally become Flame Eaters with that!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "No." Aniu said sternly, holding the firecomb away from the twins. "Please, pretty please." Tuffnut pleaded as he and his sister got down into begging positions and gave Aniu the puppy-dog eyes. "No!" Aniu said even more sternly. "Aww, you're mean." Tuffnut muttered. "Yeah, you're no fun." Ruffnut pouted. "Sorry, guys but I know what you'll do with it." Aniu said. "Let's go, guys." Hiccup called. The Dragon Riders, dragons and guardians flew back to Berk.

* * *

The next day, the Dragoniters were ready for the day's training exercise but Snotlout and Hookfang had yet to show up. "Where are they?" Astrid wondered out loud. "Why are we always waiting for them?" Fishlegs asked himself. "Patience, guys. He'll be here." Aniu said. "They're coming in right now." Nava grinned as Snotlout and Hookfang landed on the sea stacks.

"Ok, good. We're all here. Snotlout, you and Hookfang are the evil ones this time." Hiccup said. "Actually, I thought we'd sit this one out. Maybe go on a nice flight, take in the sights. I just wanna make sure Hookfang's well rested." Snotlout said, giving Hookfang a hug. "I thought your dad says 'Rest is for the weak.'" Astrid said, stroking Stormfly's chin. "Turns out my dad knows nothing about dragons. My mother usually goes along with what he says." Snotlout said. Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava glanced at each other in surprise.

"I just wanna take it easy until Hookfang is back to his old self." Sntolout continued. _"Oh, I'm back to my old self, all right."_ Hookfang grinned and tossed Snotlout high into the air, set himself on fire and flew up to catch him. "Hookfang, no! Stupid dragon!" Snotlout hollered as he landed on the hot seat, literally. "Okay, good. Back to his old self. Shall we? Hiccup said. "We shall!" Aniu and Nava laughed as the Dragoniters followed Snotlout and Hookfang into the sky.

* * *

Later on that day, Snotlout was sitting on a cliff looking up into the sky while Hookfang took a nap beside him. "Hey, Snotlout." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Ruffnut." He replied as Ruffnut sat beside him. "Whatcha doing?" She asked. "Just relaxing. Having a little bit of free time." Snotlout told her, "Oh." Ruffnut said and an awkward silence ensued as they tried to find things to say to each other.

"It's a good thing we got Hookfang to the Fireworm Queen on time." Ruffnut said after a short while. "Yeah, I was so close to losing my dragon forever." Snotlout said. "Yeah. Well, at least he's okay now, right?" Ruffnut asked. "He's better than okay, Ruff." Snotlout said. "That's a really good thing. Well, I better go now before Tuffnut comes looking for me. Bye." Ruffnut said and walked away. "Bye, Ruff. Thanks for talking to me." Snotlout called after her. "Anytime!" Ruffnut called back before she was out-of-sight. Snotlout sighed happily and tuned back to see Hookfang staring at him. "Hey, Hookie." He said and gave his dragon a gentle scratch on the chin.

* * *

 **1/5 of the way through this story, people. Season three of Dragons Race to the Edge is coming very soon. They say it is coming on 24** **th** **of June. Whoo-hoo! There is a few videos releasing spoilers and information about the show called Megafan dragons race to the edge.**


	6. Flight of Passage

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathical speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 17.07.2016**

 **Chapter 6: Fright of Passage**

Every ten years, a special aurora known as Aurvandil's Fire would light up the night sky. The Vikings of Berk feared this event because a mystical, terrifying dragon as the Flightmare would show up and attack the village. No one knew why but they would soon find out.

On one such night, a Viking ran through the village. Screams and shouts echoed all around him. "Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!" He screamed. "It's too late! The Flightmare is here!" Another Viking screamed. A Viking blew a horn, warning the villagers of the impending attack. "Don't look at it!" He yelled at a man before they were both blinded by the glow of the Flightmare who proceeded to wreak chaos and havoc throughout the village.

"Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us!" A man yelled, running into his house. Six year old Astrid Hofferson had recently received her first battle axe and was already eager to defend her home village and become a shield-maiden. Wearing a helmet on her head, she marched out into the village but was stopped by her uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson.

"Ah-ah-ah. No, you don't, Astrid. This is not a battle for you." He told her. Astrid stared up at him, disappointed. "Not yet anyway." Finn added, seeing the look on his niece's face. He knew that someday when she was old enough, Astrid would be more than capable of protecting her village and defending it from harm. But as of now, she was too young and untrained.

"You wait here. Your Uncle Finn is just gonna make sure this nasty dragon doesn't bother Berk again." Finn said and wielding a large double-bladed battle axe in his hands, rushed off to where the Flightmare. Astrid watched her uncle go, hoping he'd come back alive and unharmed. Finn found the Flightmare terrorizing some villagers on the docks.

"Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment! Come and get me, if you dare!" He yelled at the Flightmare as it appeared before him in all its spectral glory and roared. The Flightmare's glow brightened and Finn screamed.

The witnesses only saw Fearless Finn Hofferson stiffen at the sight of the Flightmare and assumed he had been frozen by fear, shaming the family name. Once Finn had been taken care of, the Flightmare rampaged through the village, causing destruction and chaos wherever it went. Once the Flightmare left, Astrid stepped out of her hiding place and went looking for her uncle but there was no sign of him.

"It's Fearless Finn. He just froze!" A Viking who had seen Finn's demise reported. "Don't say anything. The little one will hear." Another Viking told him, referring to Astrid who had already heard. Furious, Astrid raised her axe and went to hunt down the Flightmare but Gobber stopped her.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe, Astrid." He told her, upset over losing Fearless Finn Hofferson. Seeing a bright blue glow over a sea stack, Astrid let out a fierce battle cry. That night, she swore she would hunt down the Flightmare, kill it and restore her family's honour as well as avenge her uncle.

* * *

 **Ten years later**

"You want some of this? That's right. Who's next?" Astrid snarled as she threw her axe at some targets. The Hofferson girl had spent ten years training for the night when Aurvandil's Fire would reoccur and the Flightmare would come back to attack the village again. And tonight was that night. "What's gotten into Astrid this time?" Aniu asked Nava who shrugged as they watched Astrid destroy things.

"I'm pretty sure that you...yep, I think you've got them. All of them." Hiccup told Astrid, surveying the destruction. "Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day." Fishlegs remarked as Astrid resumed her destructive rampage. "She's really wound up about the Flightmare." Hiccup said, staring at his girlfriend in concern. Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet were staring at Astrid in concern as well. _"My rider is very upset over what happened ten years ago. I'm worried about her."_ Stormfly said.

"Can you blame her? The Flightmare is the reason her uncle is dead, the reason why her clan is in disgrace and the reason why she has been training so hard." Nava said. "Ha. Too bad she's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. Right, Astrid? I mean, you are a..." Snotlout scoffed before Astrid's axe flew straight into the wall right beside his nose. "...Hofferson." Snotlout finished his sentence with a squeak.

"Snotlout, you're making things worse. Can't you see how angry and upset she is?" Aniu asked. "Word of advice, Snotlout: Don't insult a girl's family when she's holding an axe and has a fiery temper." Nava advised. "Ok, ok, let's take a deep breath. Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is too." Hiccup tried to calm everybody down. "Sure, it does. Every ten years, the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire and when it does, the Flightmare appears. It's spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakeable." Fishlegs informed.

"You were saying?" Astrid asked Hiccup sarcastically, referring to his previous claim."Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else." Hiccup said sarcastically. "I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah. Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Astrid?" Snotlout laughed. Astrid screamed in fury, grabbed Snotlout, threw him to the ground, pinned his head down with her foot and pointed her axe at his face. "You think it's funny, Snotlout!? You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined and my uncle killed by that dragon?!" She yelled. "Well, I used to a couple minutes ago but now I can see how it might be upsetting you." Snotlout whimpered nervously.

"Upsetting her? It is upsetting her, you insensitive numbskull." Aniu scolded him, looking annoyed. Then the Thorston twins entered the Academy. Tuffnut was pushing a cart full of apples and Ruffnut was holding several fish in her arms. "Have you guys heard? The Flightmare is coming." Tuffnut announced. "Guys, we're really trying not to talk about that." Hiccup said, hoping the twins would get the hint. "Correction, you and Aniu are the ones who are trying not to talk about it." Nava said. "You're not helping." Hiccup told him. "We're trying to calm Astrid down about the whole Flightmare and Aurvandil's Fire thing." Aniu added.

"Hate to break it to you but that's the only thing anyone's talking about." Ruffnut said, not getting the hint. "Well, that and Astrid's uncle." Tuffnut added, also not getting the hint. "Hey! A little sensitivity here! Can I get up now?" Snotlout asked Astrid hopefully. "Ugh, whatever." Astrid grumbled and let Snotlout go before mounting Stormfly. The Deadly Nadder flew out of the Academy with her rider on her back.

Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, annoyed. "Thanks a lot, guys." He said sarcastically. "No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we gotta go get ready for the end of the world. See yah!" Tuffnut said cheerfully, running into one of the boarded up cages with his sister. "Guys, the Flightmare and Aurvandil's Fire cannot be the end of the world." Nava said. "They were being sarcastic, Nava." Fishlegs told him.

"I don't get it, guys. Why does an entire clan have to be shamed just because one of them froze in a battle? Just because one family member makes a mistake, it doesn't mean the family name has to be tarnished." Aniu suddenly said. "Aniu, family reputations are an important thing here on Berk. What happened ten years ago affected Astrid greatly. Her uncle Finn was her idol, her mentor and to have him die while shaming the Hofferson name had a negative effect on her." Hiccup explained.

"Oh. Back on Guardian Island, every male guardian has the name of his father and the suffix son as his last name while every female guardian has the name of her mother and the suffix daughter as her last name. For example: my name is Aniu and Namara is my mother so my full name is Aniu Namara'sdaughter and Nava's full name is Nava Theodore'sson because Theo is his father. It's just that guardians don't take family reputations as seriously as Vikings do but they will do everything they can to protect their families. That's that the guardians are." Aniu said.

Hiccup smiled and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go find Astrid. You coming, Nava?" He asked. "I'm coming." Nava said, walking up to them. Hiccup mounted Toothless and the Night Fury, Aniu and Nava flew out of the Academy.

* * *

They found Astrid and Stormfly outside their house when the sun was setting. "I don't want to hear it, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. I've waited my whole life for a chance to clear my family's name and you three are not going to stop me." Astrid said firmly as she tied a satchel to Stormfly's saddle. "Technically, you have waited ten years." Nava pointed out.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hiccup asked making Astrid throw him a look and walk away with Stormfly. "She's onto you." Aniu whispered in Hiccup's ear. "Okay, Astrid. I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do but I need you guys here to protect Berk. If that thing does show up, it's going to take all of us to fight it off." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Not if it never gets here. Come on, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it?" Astrid implored. "I must admit I always wanted to study it." Nava admitted. "Yeah, if we learn more about it then maybe we can find out why it's doing what it has always been doing." Aniu said.

"Well, you know, Astrid, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." Hiccup admitted without a slight waver. "Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?" Astrid asked dubiously. "Oh, trust me, Astrid. Dragons aren't the only thing he thinks and cares about." Aniu stated with a smile, patting Hiccup's shoulder. "He thinks about you a lot. Oh and us all well." Nava said, grinning.

Then Fishlegs came over with a scroll in his hand. "There you three are, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava. I did the research you three asked for." He said. "Not now, Fishlegs." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava said. "But I have the path of the Flightmare right here on this map. For generations, it's gone through the northern swamp on the way to the village, same route every time. If I could figure out why, we might be able to stop it." Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare." Hiccup told him. "Of course she does." Fishlegs said. "Sure I do." Astrid agreed. "See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark." Fishlegs informed. That got Astrid thinking. "Kind of like a Night Fury?" She asked, glancing at Toothless who warbled at her.

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Fishlegs said. "So when do we leave?" Astrid asked, mounting Toothless. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ The male Night Fury growled in concern. "There's no stopping her, Hic." Aniu sighed. "Looks like we're going after the Flightmare." Nava sighed.

* * *

That night, Aurvandil's Fire appeared in the night time sky as a dazzling display of bright, bioluminescent colours. Vikings were panicking, running for the safety of their homes and making sure their children were inside. "Aurvandil's Fire is here! Get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber yelled. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were watching the aurora in awe.

"Such a beautiful sight." Fengo murmured. "If only we could enjoy it." Theo sighed wistfully. "Why does something so beautiful have to be feared?" Nala asked. "Because of the Flightmare. Now, come on, we should getting inside." Namara said. The four guardians spread their wings and flew to their homes. Then Fengo remembered something. "Wait! Where are Aniu and Nava?" He asked, trying not to panic.

Then Namara saw Gobber walking by. "Gobber, have you seen Aniu and Nava?" She asked. "Sorry, you four. I haven't seen them all day. And if you four see the Flightmare, hide!" Gobber told them. Worried, Fengo, Namara, went to search for Aniu and Nava while Theo and Nala stayed behind in case they came back. "They're probably making out or spending some private time together somewhere." Theo said. "Well, they're choosing a bad time to do it." Nala replied.

Namara saw Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet fly by. She flew over to them and asked the four Deadly Nadders if they had seen Aniu and Nava. _"I'm afraid we haven't but earlier today, Astrid was saying she would hunt down the Flightmare, avenge her uncle and restore her family's honour. Knowing Hiccup, Aniu and Nava, they would've gone with her."_ Arrow said. Namara thanked him and flew back to her husband.

She told Fengo what Arrow had told her. "Aniu and Nava have a very strong friendship with Hiccup and Astrid so it makes sense." Fengo said. "Well, come on then. Let's go. If what they say about the Flightmare is true then they'll need our help." Namara said. "Time is a-wasting. They could be in danger by now." Fengo said. The two guardians flew up into the sky.

After they left, Snotlout, Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia walked past Gobber. "Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get those dragons into their stable and you into yours!" He yelled. "No way. If the Flightmare obliterates us all then the last face I want to see, besides my own of course, are these four." Snotlout said, giving Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia hugs.

 _"_ _The feeling is not mutual."_ Hookfang snorted. _"Yeah, Uncle Snotlout has an ugly face."_ Ignitis snickered. _"And an equally ugly personality."_ Infernia giggled. _"Do you know what some people say about those kinds of things, dearest sister?"_ Ignitis asked with a smirk. _"Oh, yeah. Your face is so ugly that no one can stand to look at it."_ Infernia snickered. _"Children, stop with the 'your face' jokes, please. They are not very nice."_ Firesnow scolded. _"Sorry, mama."_ Ignitis and Infernia simultaneously apologized. Hookfang rolled his eyes affectionately at his mate, son and daughter.

Snotlout then heard two Vikings talking to each other as they passed by.

"Hurry up before the emergency bunker is full."

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive."

"Don't worry. I know people."

"Hey, what was that all about?" Snotlout asked, confused. "Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the Academy." Gobber told him. "Emergency bunker, hmm? What do you say we check it out?" Snotlout questioned thoughtfully. _"We should go check it out...and ditch Snotlout while we're at it."_ Hookfang said, directing the last part of his sentence at Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia.

"I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months." Gobber said. "Ha! We'll see about that." Snotlout sneered.

* * *

In the Academy, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were discussing who they were and weren't going to let into the bunker. Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger were standing beside them. "Ok. Lots of people are going to want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks. So we need to have a secret signal so we know who's in and who's out." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut punched him in the shoulder. "How's that?" she asked.

"Not bad but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it." Tuffnut said, rubbing his shoulder. Ruffnut glanced at her fist and punched him in the face. "What about that?" she asked. "I like it. You sure it's not too complicated?" Tuffnut asked. Then Snotlout, Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia walked in. "Hey, hey, mister. Where do you think you're going?" Tuffnut asked Snotlout, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout replied as if it was completely obvious. "Are you on the list?" Tuffnut asked. "Pfft. List?" Snotlous scoffed. "Uh, let's see here. Uh, Snotface, Snotman, Snotnose. Nope. Not on the list." Ruffnut said, reading a piece of paper upon which names were written. "Sorry unless you're friends with Snotman." Tuffnut told Snotlout simply.

"What do you mean 'sorry'?" Snotlout inquired. "This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in." Tuffnut said before Gustav walked past. "Hey, Gustav." Tuffnut greeted the eleven year old boy. "Gustav?!" Snotlout exclaimed in disbelief. "Bunker time! Hahahaha!" Gustav laughed, hi-fiving Ruffnut as he walked into the bunker.

"You're either in or you're out, pal but you can't stand there." Ruffnut told Snotlout simply. Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger growled at Snotlout, the three Zipplebacks flaring their wings and hissing. Tuffnut decided to step forward and make a deal. "Listen, you seem like a nice kid. I'll tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker maybe you can find us one of these." He said and handed Snotlout a piece of paper.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Snotlout groaned before giving in. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered. "Ugh, fine. Come on, you four." But Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia walked into the bunker. "They're on the list." Ruffnut told Snotlout. "Ugh, last time I hold their faces." Snotlout grumbled before leaving to go find a rainbow-coloured chicken. _"See you later, Snotlout."_ Boomer-Banger said as Ruffnut and Tuffnut fist-bumped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Aniu and Nava were searching for the Flightmare. Stormfly had wanted to come with them but Astrid made her stay behind at Berk. Aniu and Nava were admiring Aurvandil's Fire while Hiccup and Astrid talked. "Okay, we are going to observe the Flightmare, Astrid. We are going to see what we can learn about it and try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town. Understand?" Hiccup said.

"Sure." Astrid said. "Say the words 'I understand, Hiccup'."Hiccup requested. "Fine, I understand, Hiccup." Astrid said not very sincerely, rolling her ice blue eyes at him. "I don't think this is going to end well." Nava muttered. "Don't jinx it, Nava." Aniu said. "Well, that just instills me with confidence." Hiccup muttered sarcastically then looked over at Aniu and Nava.

"Feel free to join in on our conversation anytime, you two." He said. "Uh, no. You and Astrid are having a good enough conversation right now." Aniu said. "Hey, she's your girlfriend and I don't like to be near her when she's angry and has an axe with her." Nava said. "Thanks for the support, traitors." Hiccup grumbled. Soon, their destination came into view and a banshee-like roar echoed.

"There's the northern swamp. Uh, sounds like we're getting close." Hiccup said uneasily. "Good, I can't wait to see this thing." Astrid said eagerly, bracing herself for a fight. "You won't have to wait long." Nava said. "Remember, observe only." Hiccup said. "I see its glow!" Aniu told them. Then the Flightmare appeared in all its spectral glory.

It had a elongate body with a long, flattened head and a whip like tail. The head bore a large, prominent nasal horn and numerous beard-like tassels hanging from the lower jaw. Muscular ridges bearing sharp crests shaped the upper portion of the skull and a series of fin-like tasselled crests ran down the back getting bigger on the tail. The tail tip bore a similar tassel-like split fin. The four legs were thin but powerful and the wings were wide with the supports ending in trailing tassels matching those on the back and tail. A single large claw sat at the main joint of both wings. The dragon had very ghost-like appearance, bioluminescent neon blue scales, lighter underbelly and star-like spots. The Flightmare's whole body was bathed in a dazzlingly bright glow the same colour as its scales. "That is one ghostly, impressive and scary dragon." Aniu murmured in awe. "No kidding. It sounds like a banshee." Nava agreed.

Upon seeing them, the Flightmare brightened its glow, blinding them and forcing Toothless, Aniu and Nava to turn away. "Ok, it certainly lives up to the hype." Hiccup remarked. Determined to avenge her uncle and her family honour, Astrid jumped off and landed on the ground. "Astrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled. "What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk and my family honour as well as avenging my uncle! We'll see who's a coward!" Astrid yelled then turned to the Flightmare.

"Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me if you dare!" She proclaimed. The Flightmare snarled at the Viking girl who dared raise an axe to him and fired out a strange blue mist which hit Astrid who shivered and then froze as if she had been paralysed by fear. "ASTRID!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava screamed but Hiccup's scream was the loudest.

 _"_ _Astrid!"_ Toothless roared as his rider's girlfriend and Stormfly's rider was struck by the mist. "Aniu and I will hold the Flightmare off! Hiccup, you and Toothless get Astrid out of here!" Nava yelled as he and Aniu turned into their dragon forms and flew down to attack the Flightmare. Toothless landed and Hiccup jumped off his back just in time to tackle a paralysed Astrid to the ground as the Flightmare fended off Aniu and Nava's attacks and swooped in to finish her off.

"You'll pay for paralysing my friend!" Aniu yelled in defiance. _"I did what I had to do to protect myself. She was threatening me!"_ The Flightmare roared. "She was threatening you because you killed her uncle and attacked Berk!" Nava yelled. _"They were all threatening me so what was I supposed to do?"_ The Flightmare roared back. "Come on, guys. We need to get out of here!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled Astrid onto Toothless's back and mounted his dragon.

The Night Fury spread his wings and flew into the sky to take cover in the clouds. Aniu and Nava followed after him. The Flightmare chased them but couldn't find the Night Fury, two guardians and two humans in the clouds. Growling in anger, the Flightmare flew away. Toothless, Aniu and Nava landed. "I think we lost him." Hiccup panted, clutching Astrid close to him.

"Is she okay?" Aniu asked, worried about her friend. "We have no idea how long that mist paralyses its victim for." Nava added. Then Astrid moved, surprising them all. "Astrid." Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing Astrid by the shoulders and shaking her, relieved to see his girlfriend all right. "What...what happened?" Astrid asked shakily, raising a hand to her head.

"The Flightmare, it sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralysed you." Hiccup told her. "You gave Hiccup, Nava and I a pretty big scare then." Aniu said. "We were so worried about you." Nava added. "It froze me." Astrid realized. "If there is a class for dragons that breathe ice, snow or something related to that, then the Flightmare would be in that class." Aniu said. "But as of now, I think we better classify the Flightmare as a Mystery Class dragon." Nava put in.

"Well, I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike." Hiccup concluded. "I think in order for it to kill its victims with its mist, it needs to spray its victim for a few seconds longer than usual, such as it did with Fearless Finn Hofferson." Aniu theorised. "But people who are sprayed with the mist for only a short amount of time are unharmed and only paralysed like Astrid." Nava added then he and Aniu stared at each other, wondering how they talking the way they did.

"I knew my uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon. He was paralysed by it." Astrid realized, feeling a lot better upon finding out the real reason behind her uncle's death and her family name's shaming. "I wonder why it comes here to Berk every ten years during Aurvandil's fire." Aniu said. "It can't just come here because it feels like it. There has to be a reason. Hiccup looked thoughtful before mounting Toothless and gesturing for Astrid to do the same. "And let me guess, we're falling back to town?" Astrid asked once Toothless, Aniu and Nava were in the air.

"No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk." Hiccup replied. "We're not going to kill it but in order to keep it away from the village, we are going to have to fight it." Aniu said."Yes! Astrid cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "You're gonna need this." Nava said, handing Astrid her axe.

"Thanks." Astrid said, strapping her axe to her back using a long strip of leather tied to the handle. They followed the Flightmare over a hill where they saw an astonishing sight. "What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup asked, eyes widening. Right in front of them was a stream glowing just like the Flightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Academy, Snotlout knocked on the door and Tuffnut opened it. "Hey, what's the password?" He asked. "I'm gonna break your face. I hope you like it rearranged." Snotlout told him with an evil smirk. "Eh, close enough." Tuffnut shrugged. "I got what you asked for." Snotlout said and held out a brown chicken that had been splattered with different colours.

"It's real! I totally thought I dreamed it." Tuffnut exclaimed. "So let me in." Snotlout said impatiently. Then Ruffnut stepped out. "Oh, did we say one rainbow-coloured chicken? We meant two rainbow-coloured chickens, sorry." She said. Luckily for himself, Snotlout had anticipated this and held out a second painted chicken. "Oh, that's why I brought a spare. Now let me in. The Flightmare will be here any minute now." He said and tried to walk inside.

He saw Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia eating some fish from a basket with Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other and grinned. They were not going to let Snotlout in that easily and decided to have a little fun and mess with him. "Okay, you're halfway there." Tuffnut said, pushing Snotlout back. "What? Halfway?" Snotlout asked in disbelief. "We have a few more things for you to get before we can let you in, buddy. Sorry." Ruffnut said, handing Snotlout a piece of parchment.

Snotlout read it and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. "Look closely at my face." Tuffnut ordered. "But don't look too closely at his face 'cause you might go blind." Ruffnut advised as Snotlout leaned closer to Tuffnut to look closely at his face. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" Tuffnut asked. Snotlout stared at him and a delicious smell wafted through the door. "Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell, would it?" Snotlout asked, sniffing as his mouth watered. "As a matter of fact, it is." Tuffnut said as he and sister went back inside and closed the door, leaving Snotlout outside.

* * *

In his house, Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie were eating rocks while Fishlegs sat at his desk, surrounded by books and scrolls. "Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk? It always follows the stream from the northern swamp into the village. But why does it always follow the water? What is it about that stream?" Fishlegs asked himself, pacing. Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie continued feasting.

"How can you four eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs asked his four Gronckles in exasperation before a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Wait, that's it! Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie, you four are geniuses! The Flightmare is following..."

* * *

"...glowing algae." Hiccup and Nava said as they and their friends flew over the stream. _"We've flown by this area numerous times before and nothing was out of the ordinary but now the stream is glowing."_ Toothless said. "It's pretty but since when the algae in the stream glow like that?" Aniu asked. They landed and Hiccup scooped up some of the algae in his hand. "The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's fire." He noted.

Nava looked up at the bright colours swirling in the sky. "This must be what the Flightmare is following." He said. "That's why it always takes the same path the village." Aniu added. "Mm, not getting it." Astrid said, confused. "You ever try getting between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, that's something you only do once." Astrid said. "Or _never if you know what's gonna happen_." Toothless put in.

They heard the Flightmare roar and hid behind a tree. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Aniu and Nava peeked out from their hiding spot and saw the Flightmare eating the algae from the stream. "I get it. The Flightmare thinks we want its food." Astrid realized. Suddenly, two adult guardians landed on the ground. "Mum! Dad!" Aniu exclaimed, running over to her parents and giving them hugs.

"There you are, Aniu! Your mother and I have been looking for you and Nava all night!" Fengo exclaimed, hugging his beloved daughter. "When the Flightmare didn't arrive, we feared the worst." Namara said. "Um, actually, we have encountered the Flightmare and its over there eating algae from the stream." Aniu said, pointing at the Flightmare who still hadn't noticed them. "And yes, we did make it angry. Sorry." Nava added. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless walked up to them. "We learned why the Flightmare attacks Berk every ten years during Aurvandil's Fire." Hiccup said. "You see the stream here? Well, every ten years during Aurvandil's Fire, the algae starts glowing and the Flightmare eats it as food." Astrid said. _"It attacks Berk because it sees us as a threat to its very survival. Astrid's uncle Finn was killed because he threatened the Flightmare."_ Toothless finished.

"That explains a lot." Fengo said, rubbing his chin. "We could try explaining to the Flightmare that we don't want its food." Namara said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, Mum, that's not going to be easy." Aniu said. "Why?" Fengo asked. "Well, the Flightmare is a naturally aggressive dragon and the chances of it listening to us is rather slim." Nava said. "Great. There goes that plan." Namara muttered.

Then a deafening shriek echoed in the air as the Flightmare noticed them. "And speaking of threats." Astrid muttered as the brightly-glowing Flightmare hovered above them and roared. "Quick, we need to get Toothless up in the air so we can hide." Hiccup said. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Astrid said, pointing at Toothless who was drinking from the glowing stream.

"Ah, Toothless." Hiccup sighed. Toothless yelped in shock as his midnight black scales began to glow deep blue. His lighter black panther markings also glowed a lighter blue. "Great, now we have a glowing Night Fury." Aniu muttered. "The Flightmare will be able to see him in the clouds if he's glowing like that." Nava said. _"How dare you eat my food, Night Fury!"_ The Flightmare roared.

"We need to get out of here! Come on, let's go!" Fengo and Namara yelled. Hiccup and Astrid mounted Toothless who flew up and followed the four guardians in the direction of the village with the Flightmare right on their tails. "It's right behind us!" Hiccup yelled. "Come on, everyone. Fly faster!" Aniu shouted. "What do we do?" Astrid asked. "I don't know but I'm open to suggestions." Nava said.

"To the clouds!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara flew straight up into the sky, hiding amongst the clouds. The Flightmare followed them up, looked around and smirked when it saw the glowing form of Toothless. "You thi8nk we lost him?" Astrid asked hopefully. Then the Flightmare found them. "Nope." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava said. The Flightmare let out a deafening shriek and used its glow to blind Toothless, sending the Night Fury spiralling out of control back down to earth.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed just before they hit the ground. Hiccup and Astrid were thrown off Toothless's back and landed in a pile on the ground. Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara landed and helped them up. The Flightmare swooped down for another attack. "Toothless, roll!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled, seeing who the Flightmare's next target was.

Toothless rolled away just before the Flightmare's mist could paralyse him. He got back on his paws and spat plasma blasts at the Flightmare who easily dodged. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, running to his dragon's side. The Flightmare hovered in front of them and roared. "Hey!" Astrid yelled, throwing a branch at the Flightmare's head. "Leave them alone!" Nava yelled. "Pick on somebody your own size!" Namara shouted. "Fly away and never come back!" Fengo shouted.

The Flightmare roared and lunged at Astrid who gasped and flipped out of the way. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless swooped down and grabbed Astrid before the Flightmare's mist could paralyse her. "Mum! Dad! Stay away from the Flightmare's mist!" Aniu yelled at her parents. "Will do!" Fengo shouted. "We'll keep that in mind!" Namara yelled.

"Guys, look!" Astrid yelled, seeing a small cave where they could hide. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara flew into it and the Flightmare flew past. Once it was gone, they poked their heads and Toothless's glow faded. "At least the glow wears off." Hiccup said, relieved. "We need to get the Flightmare out of here." Aniu said. "Yeah, so it won't attack us again." Nava added.

"Toothless, sky." Hiccup commanded. Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara flew up into the sky. They saw the Flightmare flying back to the lake full of glowing algae. "Okay, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village?" Astrid asked. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava looked over their shoulders and their eyes brightened. "Fishlegs!" They exclaimed.

"How's he gonna help?" Astrid asked them. "By bringing you some reinforcements." A familiar voice said. Fishlegs riding Meatlug with Stormfly beside them flew up to them. _"Astrid!"_ Stormfly chirped. "Stormfly!" Astrid cheered in relief and jumped of Toothless's back, landing on Stormfly's back."Good to see you, girl." She smiled. _"Good to see you, Astrid."_ Stormfly said.

"Fishlegs, the Academy is supposed to be on lockdown." Hiccup said. "I know but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town." Fishlegs said, pointing at the stream. "We cut a new channel for the river to flow." Hiccup realized. "And divert the flow of glowing algae out to sea." Fishlegs completed the sentence. "I know a good place in the river where we can cut a new channel." Aniu said. "Exactly, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, it's time to do a little emergency landscaping." Hiccup grinned. "Let's do it!" Nava said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Academy, Snotlout was waiting impatiently as Ruffnut and Tuffnut checked off the items on his list that he had brought in a cart. "Yak head, check. Yak body, check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip, gotta have that, check. Ligonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred, check. Hold on, nobody move." Tuffnut said. "I don't see it." Ruffnut said, frowning at the list.

"Me neither." Tuffnut frowned. "What? See what?" Snotlout asked. "A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in sync, smirking at each other. Snotlout groaned before grabbing a fish he had been saving for dinner, dressed it up in a belt and tiny Viking helmet before showing it to the twins. "Ah-ha! That's everything now let me in!" He demanded impatiently. "Yeah, we would love to, Snotlout. Really, we would but you forgot the most important thing on the list..." Tuffnut said. "...Singing Terrible Terror." He and Ruffnut chorused.

"What?! Give me that!" Snotlout exclaimed and snatched the list from Ruffnut, taking a look at it. "You just wrote this in!" He shrieked, showing Ruffnut and Tuffnut the map. "No, we did not." Tuffnut retorted. "Yes, you did! It's in a different coloured ink!" Snotlout pointed out. Ruffnut took the list off Snotlout and looked at it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, sucking the green ink off her finger.

"Arguing with bunker management can result in permanent banishment and that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut reprimanded. Finally, he left the Academy to search for a singing Terrible Terror. "Singing Terrible Terror. I'll give you a singing Terrible Terror. I just want a yak butter parfait." He grumbled. Behind him, Ruffnut and Tuffnut high fived.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Fishlegs and Meatl;ug chased the Flightmare to the river. "A live Flightmare. It's...it's...it's..." Fishlegs stammered, unable to find the correct words to describe the dragon's sheer ferocity. "It's mine." Astrid growled, urging Stormfly to fly forward, hover in front of the Flightmare and blast it in the face with her magnesium fire.

"We have to help them out!" Fengo yelled. "Who knows how long Astrid and Stormfly will last against that dragon?!" Namara exclaimed anxiously. "Mum, Dad, this is Astrid and Stormfly's fight." Aniu told her parents. "Let them fight this one. If they need help, they'll let us know." Nava added. "Okay, bud. Time for us to do what we came here for." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded, dived down and started plasma blasting a new channel.

Aniu and Namara turned into their dragon forms and started helping Hiccup and Toothless while Fengo and Nava made sure the Flightmare was preoccupied with Astrid and Stormfly. Meatlug was firing lava into the river and the lava cooling blocked the river. Astrid and Stormfly were locked in heated combat with the Flightmare until it turned its attention to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"That a girl, Meatlug." Fishlegs said just before the Flightmare paralysed him with its mist. "Fishlegs!" Nava and Fengo yelled. "Hiccup, Aniu, the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly flew down and fended off the Flightmare with Nava's help while Toothless picked up Fishlegs and dropped him onto Meatlug's back. Wasting no time, they flew up into the sky again.

Fishlegs's paralysis wore off. "What just happened to me?" He asked. "The Flightmare. It's mist temporarily paralyses you." Hiccup told him. "Thank Thor. I need my legs. They're in my name, after all." Fishlegs said, relieved. Astrid, Stormfly, Nava and Fengo confronted the Flightmare while Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Namara, Fishlegs and Meatlug finished off the channel.

Accidently leaving her side exposed after shooting tail spines at the Flightmare, Stormfly couldn't prevent Astrid from being knocked off her back. "Astrid, run!" Nava and Fengo yelled. Seeing Hiccup and Toothless on the ground, Astrid ran over to them. "Look out!" She yelled. After Astrid mounted him, Toothless flew up into the sky where Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Fishlegs and Meatlug were.

"That Flightmare is a stubborn dragon, I'll say that." Fengo groaned. "It's guarding the channel." Nava sighed. "What do we do now? If we don't finish the channel soon, it might continue onto Berk and destroy the village, thinking we're a threat to its very life." Namara said. "Okay, guys. We need to keep cutting that channel but the Flightmare's guarding it." Hiccup said. "How are we going to distract that glowing dragon?" Aniu asked.

"I think I have a way to distract it. The algae." Astrid piped up and jumped onto Stormfly's back. "Let's give the Flightmare a taste of its own medicine." She told them. "Oh, this is gonna be good." Nava grinned. "Genius. What a clever idea, Astrid." Aniu said happily. "Astrid, lead the way." Hiccup said. Astrid grinned and Stormfly lead them to the river.

"Time for a little midnight snack." Astrid proclaimed as Stormfly swallowed some algae. Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara turned into their dragon forms before diving down. "Chow down, guys!" Hiccup declared. Toothless and the four guardians dived down and swallowed some of the algae and once they did, their bodies glowed a different colour.

Stormfly was yellow, Toothless was deep blue, Aniu was deep green, Nava was light blue, Meatlug was bright green, Fengo was white and Namara was red. "I always knew this was your colour. We're gonna knit you a matching blanket when we get home, girl. Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie will get one each too." Fishlegs told his beloved Gronckle happily. _"Thanks, Fishlegs but I don't need a blanket. Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie don't need one either."_ Meatlug said.

"Ok, it's time to see who the real coward is." Astrid said and Stormfly lead them to the Flightmare who spun around to attack but the dragons and guardians used their glows to blind it. They repeated their actions whenever the Flightmare tried to fly away until Toothless hit it with a plasma blast. The Flightmare hit the ground, stunned.

"It's stunned." Aniu reported. "Toothless, let's finish off that channel." Hiccup said. Somersaulting and swooping down the channel, Toothless plasma blasted the remaining bit of land and the river full of glowing algae flowed into the sea. The Flightmare recovered and seeing where its food source was glowing, flew out to sea. "We did it." Astrid said, relieved and happy."It's over now." Nava said. "Yes! Woohoo!" Fengo cheered, before noticing the strange looks everyone was giving him. "Daaaad." Aniu whined, embarrassed at her father's childishness. Fengo chuckled nervously in embarrassment. "Oh, Fengo." Namara sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now let's go home before anyone notices we're gone." Hiccup said. As they flew back to the village, Hiccup decided to take a chance and flew Toothless closer to Stormfly. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked her boyfriend. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't get into trouble for this, Hiccup gently punched Astrid on the arm. "That's...for putting yourself...into danger." He stammered. Fengo, Namara and Fishlegs gasped while Nava and Aniu smiled at each other knowingly. Astrid stared at Hiccup in shock and surprise.

"A..and this..is for...oh, for Thor's sake, who am I kidding?" Hiccup asked before leaning closer and kissing Astrid on the lips. "Awwww." Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara cooed while Fishlegs blushed and averted his eyes. "Lovebirds." Aniu and Nava smiled as Hiccup broke the kiss. "That was for everything else." He told Astrid who smiled at him and pulled Hiccup in for another kiss. "Stay tame, lovebirds." Aniu and Nava said simultaneously. "I love you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered against Hiccup's lips. He blushed and shyly looked away. "I love you too, Astrid." He mumbled shyly. "How sweet." Namara cooed. "Ah, young love." Fengo sighed. They flew back to Berk in silence while Hiccup and Astrid occasionally glanced and smiled at each other.

* * *

In the village, everyone had locked themselves inside their homes and Gobber was supposed to be manning his portable catapult Big Bertha outside the forge/blacksmith shop but he was deeply asleep on his feet, literally. Stoick, Theo and Nala were covering for him until they saw seven glowing specks in the night sky. "Gobber!" Stoick yelled, drawing his sword. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." Theo said. "Oh, that yak butter melts in my mouth..." Gobber slurred, still asleep.

"Wake up!" Stoick snapped. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Nala yelled in Gobber's ear, causing the one-legged, one-armed Viking to wake up with a start and accidently activate his catapult, sending a boulder into a nearby house. "Sorry, you three. I had this dream." Gobber apologized "Not another word." Stoick said. "Sound the alarm." Theo said. "The Flightmare is coming." Nala added.

Gobber quickly blew the horn and anyone who was still outside rushed into their homes and barricaded themselves in. "Thor's hammer. There's seven of them." Stoick muttered. "Wait, Stoick! Those are not Flightmares." Gobber exclaimed. "I know who and what they are." Nala said. "Now we know where they are." Theo added. Toothless, Aniu, Stormfly, Nava, Fengo, Namara and Meatlug landed in the plaza, all of them still glowing.

"Hiccup, slap me in the face. Your dragons, Aniu, Nava, Fengo and Namara are glowing. I must still be dreaming." Gobber said. "Trust us, Gobber, you're not dreaming." Fengo and Namara said simultaneously. "Gobber, you're wide awake and they are glowing. Long story. The good news is we drove the Flightmare away." Hiccup said, dismounting Toothless. The four guardians were still in their dragon forms.

"You did? Well done, Hiccup. Well done." Stoick said happily. "Actually, sir. We couldn't have done this without Astrid." Aniu said, gesturing at Astrid with her head. "She's the real hero." Nava said, smiling at Astrid. _She drove away the Flightmare and restored her family's honour, that's my future daughter in law._ Stoick thought proudly."Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare is gone for good!" He yelled. People started to come out their homes and form a crowd.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and Aniu, Nava, Astrid and I will explain it all to you but the most important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless just like all the Hoffersons." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled and embraced Hiccup in a hug. People began to cheer and praise Astrid. Arthur and Ingrid embraced Astrid in a hug once she let go of Hiccup.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lass." Gobber said, smiling at Astrid who smiled back. "Now maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire." Stoick suggested. "Way ahead of you, Stoick!" Fengo said happily and started admiring the beautiful light show with his wife and daughter. "What a beautiful sight." Namara sighed, leaning against her husband's side. Fengo smiled and wrapped an arm and a wing around her. "But not as beautiful as you." He whispered into her pointed ear.

Nava, Theo and Nala joined them. Nava's parents leaned against each other while Nava and Aniu snuggled up together. "Definitely worth getting into a fight with a Flightmare, that's for sure." Aniu smiled. "I could admire this all day with you at my side." Nava said, smiling at Aniu. "How sweet." She cooed and kissed him. Nava kissed her back and the two resumed admiring the aurora. "Auroras are such beautiful and wondrous things." Nala sighed. "Yeah, except for when there's a dragon attacking the village." Theo agreed.

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew in on Barf-Belch with Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger behind them. "I want a glowing dragon." Tuffnut said eagerly. "Yeah, me too." Ruffnut agreed. "Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut said, smirking at his sister. Ruffnut grinned, happy to find another way to torture Snotlout.

* * *

In the Academy, Snotlout opened the doors and entered the now empty emergency bunker. "Hello? I have your singing Terrible Terror." He called, holding up a Terrible Terror that was singing. Then Snotlout looked around the bunker and realized that it had been abandoned. "What?" He asked in shock. All that work for the twins was for nothing. "Will you please shut up!" Snotlout snapped when the Terrible Terror continued singing. "I just really wanted that yak butter parfait." He whimpered. Poor Snotlout, better luck next time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had snuck away so they could enjoy Aurvandil's Fire all by themselves. Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist and her head resting on his shoulder. "You were really courageous back there." Hiccup mumbled shyly. Astrid smiled at him. If it hadn't been for Hiccup, Aniu and Nava, she would have probably never been able to restore her family's honour. She had a lot to thank her boyfriend, his surrogate sister (Aniu)and her boyfriend (Nava) for.

"I could not have done it without you, Aniu and Nava, Hiccup. Which reminds me..." she said and remembering what Hiccup had did to her earlier, punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!" Hiccup yelped, cringing. "That's for punching me." Astrid said before punching Hiccup on the shoulder again. "Ow, what happened to one punch?" Hiccup asked, wincing in pain. "That's for copying my lines earlier!" Astrid snapped before grabbing Hiccup by the front of his green tunic before he could run away.

"And this is for everything else." She whispered before placing a hand on Hiccup's back and kissing him. Hiccup stiffened before relaxing into the kiss and placing a hand on Astrid's back, feeling her braided golden-blonde hair. One of Astrid's hands made its way up Hiccup's back and felt his reddish-brown hair. Pretty soon, they were essentially making out and a steady stream of moans escaped from their mouths. Astrid got on top of Hiccup and straddled him.

"Remember, lovebirds, stay tame!"

"Don't lose control of yourselves!"

If Aniu and Nava had not interrupted Hiccup and Astrid's making out session, who knows what would have or could have happened. Hiccup and Astrid separated, their lips making a distinct popping sound. They whipped their heads around to see Aniu and Nava watching them with highly amused expressions on their faces. "Looks like you two were having fun." Nava smirked. "Looks like it's a good thing we got here when we did." Aniu giggled.

Astrid got off Hiccup and charged at them with a battle cry. Aniu and Nava ran and Astrid went after Nava. Despite him being faster than, Astrid caught Nava in a headlock and started punching him on the shoulders. "Aniu!" He called for help. "I'm a little busy here!" Aniu yelled, running away from Hiccup after he started chasing her. Despite her greater speed, Hiccup caught up to Aniu and started tickling her but Aniu grabbed his wrist, flipped him over her wing and shoulder and pinned him on the ground. "If I catch you and Nava spying on Astrid and I when we're making out, you're so dead." Hiccup threatened, trying to sound like he meant it. "Ah, I look forward to it." Aniu said nonchalantly, letting Hiccup go.

"Well, Hic, does that mean you and Astrid and your dragons will stop spying on Aniu and I when we make out?" Nava asked. "Probably." Hiccup shrugged. Nava narrowed his eyes at him and the four walked back to the village.

* * *

 **Many apologies for taking so long with updating. Two damn months. School leaves me with no energy to focus on this story and I have been watching Season 3 of Dragons: Race to the Edge and they are awesome. There is one episode called Buffalord Soldier that makes me say in a Darth Vader voice: "The Hicstrid is strong in this one...but not strong enough."Why can't Hiccup and Astrid tell each other how they feel and kiss already?! I have changed my mind about Dagur being an evil person through and through. It's sad that he died, well, we believe he died. Viggo and Ryker are, excuse my language, bastards. The last episode ends with Mala believing Hiccup and his friends intentionally lead the Dragon Hunters to her home and captured the Eruptodon and pointing her sword at Hiccup's chest, ready to kill him. Seriously, Mala, don't you say Hiccup and his friends are not enslaving their dragons and want to be friends and allies with you?! Well, that's the end of my rant.**

 **OH and I have been editing my Httyd stories. In my opinion, they are poorly written.**


	7. Worst in Show

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Aniu and Nava.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 10.08.2016**

 **Chapter 7: Worst in Show**

In the Whispering Death tunnels underneath Berk, Alvin, Savage and Mildew had come to check if their plan of planting Whispering Deaths underneath Berk had worked but when they saw the egg remains, they knew their plan had not worked. "Anyone care to tell me what this looks like?" Alvin asked angrily, holding up a piece of eggshell and showing it to his companions.

"A waste of perfectly good Whispering Death eggs?" Savage asked. Scowling, Alvin turned to the one responsible for the plan. "This was your plan, Mildew. 'Oh, plant the eggs under Berk' you said. 'They'll hatch and destroy the village, Alvin.'. 'There'll be no one left to get in your way, Alvin.'." he reminded Mildew who gulped and nervously backed away from him until he was against a boulder. "I don't remember saying all that." He told the Outcast chief, hoping he wouldn't pummel him.

"Eh, it really doesn't matter now, does it?" Alvin asked and drew his sword, preparing to bring it down on Mildew's head. "Now, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" The old man begged desperately. "Why should I?" Alvin asked with a growl. "Ah, well. Look at the positive, Alvin." Mildew began. "That's not really my strong suit now, is it?" Alvin snarled. "Think about it. When life gives you fish heads, what do you do?" Mildew asked. "I take it out on people like you." Alvin said.

"Well, yes. That too but you can also make a delicious chowder." Mildew finished. Alvin swung his sword down and held it just above Mildew's shoulder. The old man whimpered in fear and moved out of the sword's way. "I like chowder." Alvin considered. "Well, these tunnels are your chowder. They'll lead you right to the Dragon Training Academy." Mildew said. "Eh and what would I do when I get there?" Alvin asked.

"Well the better question is what wouldn't you do? What couldn't you do? "Spying? Uh, kidnapping? Dragon killing?" Mildew asked slyly. "Or, all of the above. Hahaha, I like it! You're in luck, Mildew! I'm not gonna kill you right now!" Alvin laughed boisterously and walked away. "I hate it when he says that." Mildew muttered, sighing in relief once Alvin was out of earshot. "Trust me. It's better than when he doesn't say it." Savage told him. Mildew's eyes widened and he glanced at Savage nervously.

* * *

Out on a sea stack, a boat with a life-sized human dummy on it was floating in the water. The Dragoniters were perfecting their skills on rescuing hostages. They had to use all they had learned from previous training sessions. Fishlegs gave the go-ahead signal to Snotlout and Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare flew off the sea stack, did a pair of midair loops and dived down to the boat. Snotlout reached out and grabbed the dummy. "Yes, Hookfang! Victory loop!" He cheered victoriously.

"Hmmm, impressive. They completed their task in a surprisingly short amount of time compared to their usual standards." Aniu remarked as Hookfang celebrated his and his rider's success with a few victory loops. "You know, I hate to admit it but Snotlout and Hookfang actually look like they have worked on their rescue training." Hiccup said. _"Well done, Hookfang and Snotlout. They have actually improved."_ Toothless said. "Wait for it, wait for it." Nava said.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed as his Monstrous Nightmare dived into the ocean. "Nava's right. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Astrid said. _"I couldn't agree more with you, Astrid."_ Stormfly said. Hookfang flew out of the water and up the sea stack with Snotlout clinging on for dear life, the dummy bouncing against the rock before landing. "Another victim, saved." Snotlout said proudly before the dummy's head fell off and he dropped it with a yelp.

"More like headless." Aniu said. "Looks like our mothers are going to have to make another dummy for us." Nava sighed. "Yeah, you got the victim part right." Fishlegs told Snotlout. _"What are you two going to do when we go out on rescue missions?"_ Meatlug asked. "Shut up, Fishlegs. Big deal. So its head fell off. It's not like it's on fire or anything." Snotlout retorted. _"_ _Oh, yeah. Well then, watch this."_ Hookfang said then set the dummy on fire before trying to stomp it out.

Everyone stared at the display with shocked and nervous looks on their faces. "Remind me to never get rescued by Snotlout." Aniu whispered to Hiccup who nodded in agreement. Snotlout stared at his friends with a nervous and panicked expression. Fishlegs opened his mouth to say something but Snotlout stopped him. "Shut up, Fishlegs." He snapped.

"Okay, Astrid, Stormfly, you two are up." Nava said. Astrid and Stormfly nodded and flew down to the bottom of the sea stack. Stormfly shot two tail spines at the rock and Astrid jumped off and grabbed them, holding herself up. Stormfly continuously fired tail spines at the sea stack to form a makeshift ladder. Astrid climbed up it until she reached the top. "Great work, Astrid." Hiccup congratulated his girlfriend.

"That deserves a round of applause." Aniu chirped. _"That was exemplary, Stormfly."_ Toothless warbled. _"_ _Thanks, Toothless. You are a great true friend."_ Stormfly chirped. "Great work? Pfft, try lame work. "Hello? Flying on your dragon? Might be a little quicker to get to the top of the sea stack." Snotlout scoffed. "Snotlout, for once in your life, try using your brain." Nava said. "What if your victim is trapped on the side of a cliff and your dragon can't get close enough? You ever think of that?" Astrid asked as Stormfly landed behind her.

"Yes. No. Shut up, Astrid and Nava." Snotlout said. "Wow, Snot. You're telling a lot of people to shut up today. Something bothering you?" Aniu asked. "Shut up, Aniu." Snotlout told her. "Eh, whatever, then." Aniu shrugged it off. "Okay. So, Fishlegs, you and Meatlug are up." Hiccup said quickly, trying to avoid any more tension between his friends.

Fishlegs patted Meatlug gently and gave her a signal. The Gronckle flew upwards until Fishlegs said "I call this the Stop,..." and hovered. "...Drop,..." Meatlug tucked in her wings and plummeted, heading straight for Snotlout and Hookfang. The latter dived out of the way, accidently throwing Snotlout off him in the process. "Oh, no. Aaaaahhh!" Snotlout groaned and screamed before Fishlegs said "...and the Hover." Meatlug opened her wings and hovered just above Snotlout.

"I like it, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. _"Well done, Meatlug. That could be useful when dodging airborne missiles aimed at you and Fishlegs."_ Toothless said. _"_ _Thanks, Toothless. I would hate for my dearest rider and I to get hit by anything that could potentially harm or kill us."_ Meatlug said. "Maybe all of us should learn that 'Stop, Drop and Hover' skill." Nava commented.

"Oh, come on. That's not rescuing, that's falling." Snotlout snorted. "Actually, this is falling." Fishlegs said and at his signal, Meatlug landed on top of Snotlout, pinning him under her. "Hookfang, rescue." Snotlout gasped from under Meatlug, reaching out an arm. _"Rescue yourself."_ Hookfang said and flew away. "Thank you." Snotlout voiced sarcastically.

"Ok, guys. Do you want to show us your rescue skill now?" Hiccup asked the twins. "Sure." Tuffnut said and he and his sister began demonstrating their rescue skill which consisted of staring ahead, doing nothing at all. Everyone else stared at them in confusion. "So, let's see it." Hiccup said slowly. "Ruff? Tuff?" Aniu asked. "Aren't you two and Barf-Belch going to give us a demonstration?" Nava asked.

"Uh, you are seeing it." Tuffnut told them. "Pretty cool, huh?" Ruffnut asked with a grin. _"What are they doing?"_ Toothless asked, cocking his head. _"_ _Beats me?"_ Stormfly shrugged her wings. "Our rescue skill is not falling off this sea stack. That way, no actual rescue is necessary." Tuffnut explained. "Tada!" Ruffnut exclaimed, throwing her arms out and accidently hitting Tuffnut, knocking him off Belch and the sea stack. Tuffnut's scream was cut off when he hit the water with a splash.

"We're still working out the kinks." Ruffnut explained. "Okay. Aniu, it's your turn, sister." Hiccup said. "Actually, Nava and I are doing this one together. Trust me, you'll like this one." Aniu said. "Prepare to be amazed." Nava grinned before he and Aniu turned into their dragon forms. Aniu flew down to where Tuffnut was swimming in the water and Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila blocked her, preventing Aniu from getting close to Tuffnut.

Nava flew over and distracted the four dragons, allowing Aniu to reach Tuffnut. "Tuff, grab my paws!" Aniu ordered. "Okay." Tuffnut said and grabbed Aniu's front paws. He yelped in surprise when Aniu flipped him into the air and he landed on her back. "Whoa, cool." Tuffnut and the spectators exclaimed in awe. Aniu flew back up to the others and landed. Nava noticed Aniu had succeeded in rescuing Tuffnut and flew back to the others as well.

"That was brilliant."

"Super cool."

"Awesome."

"Wow."

"Whoa."

"Thanks, everyone. Nava and I have been working on that for a while." Aniu smiled at the awed comments and shifted back into her human form along with Nava. "Hic, I do believe it is you and Toothless's turn." Nava said. Hiccup nodded and Toothless flew towards three Outcast targets set up on another sea stack. "Barrel roll! Multiple blasts!" Hiccup yelled, making sure his friends could hear him.

Toothless barrel rolled and blasted the targets to pieces with three well-aimed plasma blasts. When the two landed back on the sea stack, they saw everyone staring at them, oohing and aahing, except for Snotlout who didn't see the point in Hiccup and Toothless's rescue skill. "Stop oohing! That's not even a rescue skill!" he yelled.

"Of course it is. You always need cover fire and someone to watch your back and fend off any attacks during a rescue. Everyone knows that. Very impressive, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava." Fishlegs said. "Hey, Fishlegs. You need some help getting your nose out of..."

"Snotlout!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava yelled, interrupting Snotlout before he could say what he was about to say. "It's okay, you three. He's just mad because he was dead last in the rescue competition. But what else is new?" Fishlegs said. _"I thought Ruffnut and Tuffnut were dead last in the rescue competition."_ Toothless said. _"_ _Yeah, they were and I see the point in this whole rescue competition because everything we have learned could help us a lot in the future."_ Stormfly said. _"_ _Quite right, my dearest Stormfly."_ Arrow chirped from he was perched on the sea stack. Stormfly smiled at her mate.

"Uh, guys, this is not a competition." Hiccup said. "Uh, yes, it is." Tuffnut said. "You know, they say competition is the very essence of life itself." Ruffnut told them. Everyone stared at her. "Whoa, when did Ruffnut become a philosopher?" Aniu asked Nava. "I don't know." Nava said. "It's true. Weird that she said it like that but it's true. Life is always a competition." Astrid muttered.

"This isn't a competition, you guys. It's training. And we train together to defend Berk, the dragons and each other." Aniu said. "When it comes to protecting our home and the ones we love, a competition is the least important thing on our agenda." Nava added. "We are a team. Everyone has a role. Not one person is better or more important than another." Hiccup added on his speech.

Instead of being inspired and understanding their speeches, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins burst out laughing. "And our speeches have no effect on them whatsoever." Aniu sighed. "Such a shame. Such a sad, sad shame." Nava sighed, shaking his head. _"No matter how many times they're told words of wisdom, they don't listen."_ Toothless muttered. _"_ _Don't look at us. Ruffnut and Tuffnut don't listen to anything or anyone."_ Barf-Belch said. _"_ _You know Snotlout. He doesn't listen to any advice that is good for him."_ Hookfang grumbled. _"_ _I feel so sorry for you two. At least Fishlegs listens, most of the time."_ Meatlug said. _"_ _Astrid usually takes good advice into consideration but she is very competitive."_ Stormfly said.

"You three don't really buy that, do you?" Snotlout snorted with laughter. "We do, actually. Yes! Wait, do you all feel the way Snotlout does?" Hiccup asked. "Um, Hiccup, you ride Toothless, a Night Fury. And a Night Fury is at the top of the charts for intelligence, speed, accuracy and well, everything. And Aniu and Nava are guardians." Fishlegs said.

 _"_ _What about me?"_ Meatlug whined. "No offense, girl. You're still the best for me." Fishlegs assured his Gronckle, patting her head. "You want to know what I think?" Snotlout asked obnoxiously. "No!" Basically everyone yelled. "I think we'll never know who the best dragon trainer is because we don't have a level playing field." Snotlout continued anyway. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava glanced at each other.

"Hang on a second." Fishlegs said thoughtfully, an idea popping into his mind. "What if we did have a level playing field? What if we could prove, once and for all, who's got the skills and who doesn't?" He asked. "Trust me, Fishlegs, you don't want that." Snotlout said arrogantly, crossing his arms. "Oh, I think I do." Fishlegs grinned smugly, eager for a chance to one-up Snotlout and knock him down a few pegs. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava glanced at each other again, each one of them hoping nothing bad would happen in the upcoming contest.

* * *

In Berk Dragon Training Academy, Fishlegs opened a crate and eight Terrible Terrors poked their heads out. "Terrible Terrors? This is your level playing field?" Snotlout asked. "As a matter of fact, yes. We'll all choose a Terrible Terror and have a day to train it. And then we'll find out who's best." Fishlegs said. Snotlout started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man. I can't keep a straight face." Snotlout squeaked once he stopped laughing. "I fail to see the humour, Snotlout." Fishlegs said, annoyed. "You guys, the point of all this is..." Hiccup tried to intervene but Snotlout cut across him. "You don't have a chance to win this, Fish-face and you want to know why? Because there are readers and there are doers. And while you have got your nose buried in the Book of Dragons, I am out there kicking names and taking butts." Snotlout said.

"I think you meant that the other way around." Astrid said, her arms folded across her chest. "I mean...shut up, Astrid." Snotlout muttered. "He's been saying that ever since this morning." Aniu observed. "And besides, it's kicking butts and taking names." Nava added. "Guys, come on." Hiccup groaned. "I'll tell you what, Snotlout. You're so confident in your dragon training superiority, why don't we make this interesting?" Fishlegs offered.

"Pfft, all ears." Snotlout scoffed, crossing his arms. "Loser's clean the winner's stable...for a month." Fishlegs suggested, smiling deviously. "Done." Snotlout agreed. "In." Astrid, who was standing between the twins, smirked, eager for a challenge. Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their heads together, forcing Astrid to duck. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them." Nava gave in.

"I suppose I have no choice." Aniu sighed. "Come on. We're not really going to do this, are we?" Hiccup asked miserably. "You guys better strap on your helmets, because this guy right here, is bringing the pain." Snotlout said and reached for one of the little dragons but a male Terrible Terror with deep purple scales, darker wings and creamy undersides bit down on his arm. "Oh! Guess I'll take this one. Bringing the pain!" Snotlout squeaked in pain and walked out the Academy.

The other teens selected their Terrors. Astrid got a female with aquamarine scales, magenta wings, light yellow spines and undersides. Fishlegs got a male with orange scales, red spines, wings and pale yellow undersides. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both got two Terrible Terrors (Ruffnut's was a male and Tuffnut's was a female) with bright yellow scales, light orange wings, spines and white undersides (Tuffnut's Terror was slightly darker than Ruffnut's). Hiccup chose a male with forest green scales (the colour reminded him of Toothless's eyes), reddish-brown wings, spines and blonde undersides. Aniu selected a female with black scales, violet wings, spines and undersides. Nava got the last of the lot. It was a male with white scales, deep brown wings, spines and undersides.

Once they all had chosen their Terrible Terrors, the teens went home on their dragons to start training them. "Remember, not a competition!" Hiccup called after his friends. "This is really going to go bad in a hurry." He sighed. His Terrible Terror chirped at him. "Look on the bright side, Hiccup. At least all of us have another dragon friend." Aniu said optimistically as she passed him. "Yeah. By the way, what is his name?" Hiccup asked. Aniu glanced at the little dragon in Hiccup's arms and he chirped something. "His name is Sharpshot and he considers himself to be very accurate with fireballs." She said. "Thanks, see you later, Aniu." Hiccup said.

"See you later, Hiccup." Aniu said. "Hiccup smiled and walked past her, mounted Toothless and flew home. "What's your name, little one? My name is Aniu Namara'sdaughter." Aniu told her Terrible Terror. _"My name is Black Violet. It is very nice to meet you, Aniu."_ Black Violet chirped. "It is very nice to meet you too, Black Violet. I can tell this is the start of a beautiful, long friendship between us." Aniu said, smiling. She let Black Violet fly up into the air and Aniu flew alongside her new Terrible Terror friend back to her home.

* * *

Alvin, Savage and Mildew were navigating their way through the tunnels and stopped at a hole in the wall to get a better idea on where they were. Savage had to stand on Mildew's shoulders, much to the old man's discomfort, in order to see. "Well, what do you see?" Alvin asked impatiently. "It's quite dark and something keeps swinging into my face." Savage said then some yaks moved away. "Oh, well, that explains it. Another yak farm." He reported.

"What is it with you people and your yaks?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "Don't look at me. I'm a sheep person." Mildew told him. "Hang on. I see something. I think it's the Academy." Savage said. "How can you be sure?" Alvin questioned. Savage jumped off Mildew's shoulders, much to the old man's relief. "Well, it's got a sign with a picture of a dragon on it. Oh and there are kids in there training dragons. So..." Savage said. "Mildew gasped. "That's it. That's the Academy." He confirmed.

"Let's hold off on the victory dance, Mildew. I don't celebrate until I make me first kill." Alvin said ominously.

* * *

When she got home, Aniu introduced Black Violet to her parents and they instantly liked the Terrible Terror. Aniu showed Black Violet around her house and then her room where they got to know each other better. After a while of talking, Namara opened the door and told them that Nava and his new Terrible Terror were visiting. A few seconds later, Nava walked into Aniu's room.

"Hey, Nava. This is Black Violet. Black Violet, this is my boyfriend and life-long friend Nava." Aniu chirped, gesturing at Black Violet was perched on her bed and at Nava. "Hey, Aniu. This is Terrence. Terrence, this is my girlfriend and life-long friend Aniu. " Nava said, gesturing at the white and brown Terrible Terror at his side. A chorus of 'nice to meet you's were exchanged and Aniu, Black Violet, Nava and Terrence started talking. After a while of talking and discussing what they were going to do in the Terrible-Terror-Training-Contest, Nava and Terrence started to leave but before they did, Nava went back to Aniu and they kissed.

"I'll see you later, Aniu. I love you." Nava whispered once they parted. "I'll see you later, Nava. I love you too." Aniu whispered. Terrence and Black Violet watched the kiss and turned to each other. _"I'll...see you...later, Black Violet."_ Terrence stammered awkwardly, scales warming and turning reddish with a blush. _"_ _Yeah, I'll...see you...later, Terrence."_ Black Violet stammered awkwardly, blushing as well. Aniu and Nava stared at their Terrible Terrors, wondering if Terrence and Black Violet had a crush on each other, judging by the awkward stammering and the blushing, it was very likely they did.

When Nava and Terrence left, Aniu and Black Violet discussed where Black Violet was going to sleep and they quickly agreed that Black Violet would sleep on a thick stone slab positioned in a corner beside her bed.

* * *

That night in his house, Fishlegs was beginning to train his Terrible Terror whilst completely ignoring Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie. He was determined to win the competition and if he did, Snotlout would not be able to bully him as much as he currently did ever again. "Well, trainee, I have quite a rigorous schedule planned for you. Step one: I need to know your name. Too bad Aniu and Nava or their parents aren't here. Oh, well, I'll ask them tomorrow." Fishlegs said. _"Oh, my name is Iggy. Funny name, I know but it's not the worst."_ The orange and red Terrible Terror chirped.

Then Meatlug walked inside with a sheep in her mouth. _"Come on, Fishlegs, it's play time. You can focus on that contest later. Oh, hello, Iggy."_ She said. _"_ _Hey, Meatlug."_ Iggy replied. Meatlug dropped the sheep on the table and nudged Fishlegs. "Sorry, girl. We can't play Toss the Sheep right now. I have got to work on humiliating Snotlout. I'm going to crush him in the dragon training competition." He said, dropping the sheep onto the floor.

Then Hiccup, Aniu, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Toothless came into his house. "It's not a competition, Fishlegs. Listen, I of all people know how Snotlout has a way of getting under your skin." Hiccup said, remembering Thawfest. "Hiccup and I just want to make sure you're not losing perspective in all this." Aniu added, glancing at Meatlug, who had curled up on the ground sadly. Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie were comforting her.

"Hohoho, this little guy and I? No, we don't plan on losing anything. By the way, Aniu, what is his name?" Fishlegs chortled. "His name is Iggy." Aniu said after Iggy told her his name. "Uh, is Meatlug okay?" Hiccup asked, glancing at the female Gronckle in concern. "Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Fishlegs asked, not even glancing at his dragon.

Toothless went over to Meatlug and gently nudged her. _"Meatlug, are you okay?"_ He asked in concern. _"_ _I'm fine, Toothless. It's just that Fishlegs won't pay any attention to Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and I because he is too busy paying attention to Iggy."_ Meatlug muttered. _"_ _Don't worry, Meatlug. I'm sure that Fishlegs will start paying attention to you again."_ Sharpshot said confidently. _"_ _It should only be...like a day or two."_ Black Violet added uncertainly. "Poor Meatlug." Aniu murmured, feeling sorry for the sweet, motherly Gronckle. "Okay. Well good talk. Come on, guys." Hiccup said and went outside with Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet. "Okay, Iggy, time to get serious. Let's do this." Fishlegs said in determination.

They visited Astrid's house next. "Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said after he knocked on the door and Astrid opened it. "Hey, Hiccup, Aniu. " Astrid smiled, happy to see her boyfriend and his surrogate sister. "Hey, Astrid." Aniu replied, smiling. "How's everything going with you and your Terrible Terror?" Hiccup asked after Astrid let them inside. "Everything's going great except that I don't know her name." Astrid said.

 _"_ _My name is Sneaka."_ The aquamarine and magenta female Terrible Terror said, hovering above her human companion. "Her name is Sneaka." Aniu told Astrid. "Nice. It suits her. Particularly since I figured out what she is good at." Astrid said. "This little guy's name is Sharpshot. It suits him as well." Hiccup said, gesturing at Sharpshot. "My Terror's name is Black Violet. Because of her colours." Aniu said. "Cool." Astrid smiled, fondly stroking Sneaka's chin, causing her to purr.

They talked for a sometime before Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet decided it was time for them to leave. Before they did, Hiccup went back to Astrid and they kissed. "I love you, Astrid. See you tomorrow." Hiccup whispered. "I love you too, Hiccup. And tomorrow, I am so going to win this competition." Astrid smirked competitively. "Eh, we'll see." Hiccup shrugged, smiling. They went home and fell asleep in their beds.

* * *

The next morning, Meatlug, with a sheep in her mouth, walked into the Academy where the Dragon Riders, Aniu and Nava had gathered with their Terrible Terrors. Earlier, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had asked Aniu and Nava what their Terrible Terror's names were."Oh, Iggy, you can do this. You're the best, most well-trained dragon ever." Fishlegs gushed to Iggy, who was perched on a barrel. Meatlug nudged her rider insistently. "No, Meatlug. I can't right now." He told her. Meatlug groaned sadly and sat in a corner.

Believing Iggy to be ready, Fishlegs decided to start up the contest. "Ok, time to show off what we've trained our Terrible Terrors to do. Why don't you go first, Snotlout?"

"Why don't you go first?" Snotlout retorted, irritated. "Fine. I'll go first." Fishlegs shrugged. "Oh, no, you don't. I'll go first." Snotlout changed his mind. "First, second, third...it doesn't matter. Because in the end, you're gonna come in last." Fishlegs challenged, feeling uncharacteristically competitive. "And this keeps getting worse and worse." Aniu sighed, stroking Black Violet's spines. "This could last for a while." Nava sighed, rubbing Terrence's horns. "Whoa, what got into Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Looks like he finally grew a backbone." Tuffnut grinned. "Whoa. How about I go first? Especially since I don't care whether I win or not because this isn't about winning or losing." Hiccup intervened, pushing Snotlout and Fishlegs aside. "Yeah. You keep selling that. Loser." Snotlout sing-songed. "Ready, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, standing in the middle of the arena with Sharpshot perched on his arm. _"Ready."_ Toothless growled and lifted up a wing which had three wooden ducks balanced on it.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless flicked them into the air. "Sharpshot, fire!" Hiccup ordered. Sharpshot lofted into the air and fired three fireballs, each of which hit a wooden duck and destroyed it with incredible accuracy. "Not bad. You're starting off the competition with a bang, Hiccup." Astrid complimented. "It is not a competition." Hiccup said, annoyed. "Well done, Hiccup." Aniu praised. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Not yet it isn't." Fishlegs muttered, glaring at Snotlout who glared back at him. "Well, what do you think?" Astrid asked, standing in the middle of the arena with her arms held out. Sneaka was nowhere in sight. Everyone stared at her. "What do we think of what?" Snotlout questioned, confused. "My dragon's stealth skills." Astrid replied. "Right. Her skill's so stupid, she didn't even show up." Snotlout scoffed. "Or did she?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms and smiling mysteriously.

"Hey, Snotlout. Look up." Nava said. Snotlout felt a weight on his head and looked up to see Sneaka perched on his helmet. Tuffnut glanced at his sister and his eyes flicked up to her helmet. "Whoa, she's good." He complimented. "Yeah." Ruffnut agreed before looking confused. "Who's good?" Then she looked up and saw Sneaka perched on her helmet. The aquamarine and magenta Terrible Terror chirped and flew back to her trainer.

"Sneaky. Then again, she can't do what Puncher and Kicker can do." Tuffnut remarked. Puncher and Kicker backed away from each other. "Let me guess. They're going to run into each other?" Astrid inquired. "Uh, wrong." Tuffnut told her. Puncher and Kicker flew into each other head on. "They flew into each other." Ruffnut grinned. "Totally different. And they're good at tracking as well." Tuffnut said.

"Well, it's my turn. But first..." Aniu said and walked over to Snotlout before knocking him out with one of her wings. Black Violet flew over to the unconscious Jorgenson boy and circled over him. "Black Violet here is very good at alerting others when someone is injured and/or in need of help. In other words, she's good at keeping an eye on us." Aniu informed her friends before holding her hand over Snotlout's head. An emerald green glow spread over Snotlout's face and woke him up. "What did you knock me out for?" He asked angrily. "I needed a volunteer to help me demonstrate Black Violet's skill and you were the perfect example." Aniu told him.

"Shall Terrence and I go next?" Nava asked. "Yes, you two shall." Aniu smiled. Nava smiled and stood in the centre of the arena. Terrence hovered above him. "Okay. I have hidden several objects around here. They are a dagger, a polished rock, a piece of iron ore, a small stack of parchment, a scroll, a bunch of feathers and a bunch of scales. Terrence, go find them." Nava said. _"Yes, sir."_ Terrence and started searching for the objects. Within several minutes, Terrence had found all of the objects.

"Well done, Terrence. He's very good at scouting as well." Nava praised his Terrible Terror. "That could help us out a lot." Aniu complimented before remembering something. "Oh, Black Violet can also spin around someone's head and confuse them. Black Violet, you know what to do." She said. Black Violet chose Snotlout as her victim and spun around his head in super fast circles. Snotlout got dizzy and fainted, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

What the six Dragon Riders, two guardians and eight Terrible Terrors didn't realize was that Alvin the Treacherous, Savage and Mildew were spying on them. "What are they up to?" Alvin mumbled, watching Fishlegs move to the centre of the arena. "Prepared to be amazed at the smartest little dragon in the archipelago." He announced grandly, gesturing at Iggy. Meatlug sulked, remembering the times when Fishlegs praised her.

Fishlegs cleared his throat and gestured at several objects he had placed on crates before shuffling through pieces of paper with pictures matching the objects on the crates drawn on them. Snotlout scoffed while everyone else watched curiously. Finally, Fishlegs chose a piece of paper. "Iggy, bring me this." He said, showing Iggy a picture of an apple. Iggy chirped, flew over, grabbed the apple, flew back and gave it to Fishlegs.

"Good boy, Iggy. Oh, who's a good little guy?" Fishlegs cooed, hugging Iggy. Meatlug warbled sadly and slumped to the ground, completely depressed. "Whatever, lucky guess." Snotlout scoffed. "Okay, you choose one." Fishlegs suggested, holding up the pictures. Snotlout grabbed them, selected one of a bucket and showing it to Iggy. The orange and red Terrible Terror, disliking Snotlout's attitude, flew over to the crates, grabbed the bucket, flew back and dumped it on Snotlout's head. "Good thing he didn't choose the mace." Nava whispered to Astrid and Aniu, who were smirking.

"Whoa. I couldn't that." Tuffnut said, impressed. "Aha." Alvin said, not getting the point as to why the teens were engaged in such a trivial contest. "Big deal. So he plays fetch." Snotlout said, pulling the bucket of his head and tossing it away. "Well, what does your Terrible Terror do?" Fishlegs asked. "This." Snotlout replied just as Pain, his Terrible Terror lunged out of nowhere and bit down on his right boot.

"So...so, let me get this straight. You trained him to bite you." Fishlegs laughed. "Try to pry him loose. I dare you. It took Gobber all afternoon yesterday to get him off this leg." Snotlout grunted in pain, holding up his bandaged left leg. "You're ridiculous. Just tell them I won, Hiccup." Fishlegs snorted, turning to Hiccup. "You won? Ha! Get real." Snotlout snorted. "It wasn't even close." Fishlegs replied.

Meatlug sat where she was wallowing in jealousy and sadness until her nose picked up a hostile that was not from Berk. Alvin, Savage and Mildew frowned at the Gronckle as she sniffed around. Meanwhile, the other teens, except for Hiccup and Aniu, began arguing about who won the Terrible Terror Training Competition. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. My Terror's stealth is pretty awesome, too." Astrid spoke up. "Don't forget Terrence's finding things and scouting abilities." Nava put in.

"Astrid, Nava, please. There's no brains involved in teaching a Terror to hide, find things or scout." Fishlegs said. "Yes, there is, Fishlegs." Nava told him. "Guys, please stop arguing." Aniu sighed, hoping to break up the argument before it got worse but the twins cut her off. "Hey, our trainees ram their heads together at high speed in midair. That takes brains." Ruffnut argued. "Yeah, really hard, rock-like brains." Tuffnut agreed.

Everyone fell into a full-out argument and Meatlug walked out of the arena in search of the scents. Toothless watched her go. Meatlug jumped onto the stands surrounding the arena, getting closer and closer to the three Outcast's hiding spot. "Uh, chief. We can't let that dragon see us." Mildew whispered to Alvin as Meatlug got closer.

The three Outcasts left their hiding spot and hid behind a pile of boulders. Meatlug kept on sniffing around for them and, realizing they were hiding behind the boulders, lava-blasted them, exposing Alvin, Mildew and Savage. Uh, this would a good time to retreat into the tunnel." Mildew suggested, eyeing the aggressive Gronckle wearily. "Alvin the Treacherous does not retreat!" Alvin snapped. "Well, then, Alvin the Treacherous is going to have to explain to Stoick the Vast what he's doing on Berk." Mildew told him as he and Savage ran for the tunnel entrance.

 _"_ _You monster! What are you doing here on Berk?!"_ Meatlug roared at Alvin. The teens in the arena stopped arguing once they heard Meatlug's roar. "Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked, fear creeping into his voice. "Meatlug!" He ran out of the arena, followed by the other teens. Meatlug snarled at Alvin and the Outcast chief took that as his cue to start running towards the tunnel. Meatlug followed him, firing lava-blasts.

Alvin stopped running. "This is crazy." He growled and spun around, punching Meatlug hard in the face and stunning her. "Muzzle her. We'll use the dragon as a hostage." Alvin said, holding Meatlug down. Savage lassoed Meatlug's mouth shut with a coil of rope. "Got it." He said and starting pushing Meatlug towards the tunnel with Alvin's help. "She's a tough one." Savage grunted, struggling against Meatlug's weight and size.

A blue plasma blast hit the ground near them. Alvin turned around and saw Toothless, Hiccup, Aniu, Black Violet and Fishlegs running in their direction. Alvin, Savage and Mildew pushed Meatlug into the tunnel and jumped in after her. Another one of Toothless's plasma blasts accidently sealed up the hole so they couldn't follow. "Hiccup, Aniu, they took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs wailed, falling to his knees beside the rock pile.

* * *

The others caught up to them and Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch began blasting the rock pile with fire. "We're only making it worse!" Fishlegs yelled. "He's right. Hold your fire!" Hiccup yelled. The four dragons stopped firing. "Fishlegs, you need to stay calm." Aniu said. "Panicking will only make it worse." Nava added. "I know but what are we going to do? Those tunnels go all over the island! They could be going anywhere!" Fishlegs shrieked.

"They don't really go all over the island. Like six yak farms,..." Tuffnut said. "...a couple of sheep pens,..." Ruffnut put in. "...Mildew's cabbage field..." Tuffnut added. "...Gobber's outhouse, blech." Both twins gagged in disgust. Everyone stared at them incredulously. "What? We spent a lot of time in those tunnels. They're tunnels of fun." Tuffnut said, chuckling.

"Okay, we'll have to split up and cover all those places." Hiccup said. "Great. Dibs on the beach!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Hiccup stopped, let out an angry grunt and turned back to Tuffnut. "Uh, what beach?" He asked the male twin. "The tunnel that goes to the secluded beach on the far side of the island. I can't believe you haven't been there. It's white sand, so soft on your little toes." Tuffnut said dreamily, remembering the way the soft sand had tickled his bare feet when he went there.

"I believe that is exactly where they would have gone. Once they had captured a hostage, they would most likely want to escape unless they decided to try and capture more hostages or they had a secret base on this island which is very unlikely." Aniu said. "Aniu, you are making perfect sense. Let's go, guys. We'll take our Terrible Terrors with us. We'll most likely need them." Hiccup said.

* * *

Once they reached the beach, Alvin, Savage and Mildew pushed Meatlug onto their ship and chained her down with ropes. "Secure the dragon. We're shoving off." Alvin ordered, pulling the anchor onboard and tightening the ropes around Meatlug who struggled against them but stopped when they cut into her scales and preventing her from moving as the ship set sail. She wondered if she would ever see her dearest rider Fishlegs, her loving mate Clobbertail and her wonderful children Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie again.

Once they had gathered their dragons, the Dragon Riders, Aniu and Nava flew out to rescue their comrade and friend. Fishlegs rode on Toothless with Hiccup. Terrence, Black Violet, Sharpshot, Sneaka. Iggy, Pain, Puncher and Kicker were above or beside their trainers. Fortunately, Terrible Terrors were fast fliers so they were able to keep up with the bigger dragons.

"Oh, if anything happens to Meatlug I'll never forgive myself! I won't be able to look Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie in their eyes ever again!" Fishlegs despaired. "Fishlegs, you didn't know Alvin was on the island." Nava said. "Nava's right. Stop blaming yourself." Aniu said. "It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Astrid assured. "Sure it is." Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid sighed angrily. "What? It's not my fault. Is it your fault?" Tuffnut asked his sister. "Nope. Not my fault." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, definitely Fishlegs's fault. Sorry." Tuffnut said. "Guys, not helping." Hiccup and Aniu said simultaneously. "No, no. They're right, Hiccup and Aniu. I ignored the most important thing in my life because I got so caught up in beating Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

"You're right, you know." Aniu mumbled. "Can't argue against logic like that." Nava put in. "See? Bad things happen when you try to beat the Snotman." Snotlout bragged, pointing at himself. Everyone gave him annoyed looks. "What? Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow." He defended himself. "Oh, shut up, Snotlout!" Aniu snapped. "We have heard enough of you boasting about yourself." Nava added. "Well said, my dearest Nava." Aniu smiled. "Thank you, my dearest Aniu." Nava smiled back at her.

"You and Aniu tried to tell me, Hiccup but I didn't listen." Fishleg despaired. "Fishlegs, we will get her back, I promise." Hiccup said. "Hey, if you two girls done doing each other's hair, there's an Outcast ship we might wanna attack." Tuffnut said, alerting them to the Outcast ship sailing through the water. Meatlug was chained up on it.

They flew down and Hookfang started off the attack by firing at the ship, starting a fire on it but Alvin put it out with a bucket of water. "Give them plenty of lead. Maybe we can take out more dragons than I thought." Alvin said. Outcast archers lined up along the sides of the ship. Barf-Belch gassed and sparked the ship. "Ha! Like shooting yaks in a barrel!" Tuffnut laughed. "Haha, that was fun." Ruffnut agreed, laughing as well.

Alvin stared at the Dragon Riders and guardians, wondering what their strategy was. Stormfly sent a barrage of tail spines at the ship. Aniu and Nava morphed into their dragon forms and helped their friends out with plasma blasts, tail spines and magnesium fire blasts. _"What are we supposed to do?"_ Black Violet asked as she and Terrence flew alongside them. _"_ _Just stay with us and follow our commands."_ Aniu ordered. _"_ _Got it. I wonder how our respective abilities will help in this confrontation."_ Terrence nodded then added. "Don't worry, they will." Nava told him.

Coming up with an idea, Alvin and Savage drew their swords. Toothless charged up a plasma blast to fire at them. "Back off or I'll run the Gronckle through!" Alvin snarled, pointing his sword at Meatlug. "Hiccup, wait! Don't fire!" Fishlegs yelled frantically, stopping Toothless from firing when he saw the danger his beloved Gronckle was in. "Dragoniters, hold your fire! Fall back!" Hiccup yelled, seeing he and his friends needed a new plan. "No! We can't just leave her there!" Fishlegs yelled, looking back at Meatlug and seeing the fear in her eyes as they flew away.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. We're not going to." Hiccup assured him. "We have a plan." Aniu said. "And it's a good one." Nava added. _"Does it involve us?"_ Sharpshot asked, referring to his fellow Terrible Terrors and himself. Aniu and Nava grinned and nodded. _"_ _Yes!"_ Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence whooped. The Outcasts kept their guard up as the Dragoniters fell back. Minutes passed in silence.

"I don't see anything. Maybe they aren't coming back." Savage said after several moments. "Oh, they'll come back." Mildew grumbled, knowing the Dragoniters weren't retreating but regrouping. "He's right. Their sentiment is their weakness." Alvin growled then turned to Meatlug laughing. "Isn't it, Gronckle?" He sneered. Meatlug looked up at him and her eyes widened when she saw Sneaka perched on Alvin's helmet.

 _"_ _Hey, Meatlug."_ Sneaka chirped. _"_ _Shneaka, wha' are you 'oing 'ere?"_ Meatlug asked as best as she could with her mouth roped shut. _"_ _Don't worry, Meatlug. We have a plan to rescue you. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Be ready to fly as soon as you're free."_ Sneaka grinned. Alvin had not yet noticed her on his helmet but Savage and Mildew did.

Mildew gasped in shock and Savage knocked him out. "Alvin, don't move." He whispered and drawing his sword, brought it down on Alvin's head in an attempt to cut Sneaka in half but she flew away just before the sword struck. Fortunately for Alvin, his helmet was forged out of strong metal and therefore prevented him from having his head cut in half but the impact did knock him out.

Savage glanced frantically around the ship for the little dragon and hid his sword behind his back when Alvin groaned, woke up and glared maces and talons at him. Mildew, had woken up, squeaked in fear at the look on Alvin's face. "Now let me explain, Alvin. There was a little dragon on your head..." Savage explained hastily. Alvin dew his sword and tried to bring it down on Savage's head before Iggy swooped down, grabbed it and gave the sword to Fishlegs.

"Yes!" He whooped triumphantly. "I wish I was as smart as that dragon!" Tuffnut hollered, impressed. "I wish you were as smart as that dragon too." Ruffnut deadpanned. "Now, it's up to Sharpshot." Hiccup said. "Don't forget Bl;ack Violet." Aniu added as she and Hiccup gave their Terrible Terrors the signal. Sharpshot and Black Violet dived down to the ship. While Black Violet flew rapid circles around the Outcasts to disorient them, Sharpshot used his pinpoint accuracy to burn Meatlug's restraints but he accidently missed one and Meatlug was still restrained by a rope attached to her right front paw.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mildew yelled, rushing forward to stop Meatlug from escaping but Puncher and Kicker flew down and head butted him from both sides, knocking him out much to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's delight. Meatlug shook off the last rope and tried to fly away but Alvin lassoed her bulbous tail with another rope. "Not so fast." He growled, trying to reel Meatlug back in but she pulled against the rope with all her strength.

"Oh, she's not gonna make it!"Fishlegs wailed. "Oh, yeah, she is!" Snotlout yelled, pulling Pain off one of Hookfang's horns and throwing him like a spear down at the rope attached to Meatlug's tail. Pain's sharp, strong teeth tore through the rope, freeing Meatlug. "Bam! Who's the best Dragon Trainer now?!" Snotlout asked loudly before Pain flew back to Hookfang and perched on the Monstrous Nightmare's back after biting Snotlout.

Meatlug flew back to Fishlegs and happily licked him. "Oh, I missed you too!" Fishlegs gushed, jumping onto Meatlug's saddled back. Even thought Meatlug had been rescued, it wasn't over yet. "There's one more loose end to tie up." Hiccup said. "Correcto-mundo." Aniu agreed, going into a power dive alongside Toothless while Sharpshot and Black Violet waited for them with the others.

Toothless and Aniu pulled out of the dive and approached the Outcast ship at high speed full on. "Wait for it, wait for it. Now, Toothless! Barrel roll! Multiple blasts!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless and Aniu barrel rolled and shot the Outcast ship with high-powered plasma blasts. Everyone onboard abandoned ship and jumped opverboard just as the Outcast ship fell apart and sank.

Victoriously, the Dragoniyers flew back to Berk. "Oh, baby. We got you back. Oh, Meatlug!" Fishlegs gushed, hugging Meatlug lovingly. "We all did. Together." Hiccup and Aniu said, smiling happily. "I guess that competition was worth something." Tuffnut remarked. "Oh, for the last time, it was not a competition!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled simultaneously.

As Berk appeared, Nava noticed Terrence flying with his head hanging down and a sad look on his face. "What's wrong, Terrence?" He asked, flying beside Terrence. Aniu and Black Viole flew closer to them. _"I'm just upset that while all the other Terrible Terrors played a part in rescuing Meatlug, I didn't get to do anything."_ Terrence said sadly. "Just because you didn't get to do anything today doesn't mean you will never get a chance to do anything. There'll come a time when you're able to do something to help us. Like, for example, you're brilliant at finding things and scouting. I know in my heart there'll be a time when you can help us a lot. What if we need to find something? You will be the one we'll trust. And if we need someone to fly scout but we all need to do something else and you're the only one who can do so, well, you will be the one we'll trust. Just be patient and one day there will come a time." Nava told him.

Aniu smiled when she heard Nava say those words to Terrence. That was one of the uncountable reasons she loved him. _"Thanks, Nava. You're the best."_ Terrence smiled, feeling happier. Nava smiled, reached out a hand and gently stroked Terrence's head with it. Terrence leaned into Nava's touch with a purr while still flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin, Savage and Mildew were marooned on a large piece of wreckage floating through the ocean. Mildew woke up and saw Fungus floating beside them in a basket. "Bah! Fungus! What happened?" He asked. "Well, I'll give you a hint. Your chowder turned back into fish heads." Alvin growled, seething with anger over this latest defeat. "Shame, I do love chowder." Savage sighed miserably. "Well, let's look at the positive..." Mildew started to say before Alvin knocked him out. "Let's not." He grumbled as their makeshift raft was chased by a hungry shark.

* * *

Back on Berk near the arena, Fishlegs and Meatlug were playing Toss the Sheep while Iggy, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie watched on. Fishlegs grunted when the sheep thrown at him by Meatlug knocked him down. Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu and Black Violet flew overhead. "Hey, Fishlegs, we're gonna do some more training with the Terrible Terrors." Hiccup said. "Wanna come?" Aniu asked. "No can do, Hiccup and Aniu. Meatlug and I have a lot of catching up to do."Fishlegs told them. "Well, you, Meatlug and Iggy are going to have to join us sometime but for now, have fun." Aniu said, smiling. "Will do, Aniu." Fishlegs said, saluting at her. Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu and Black Violet flew away to let Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy have some time to catch up.

* * *

 **Well, the Dragoniters have eight new members to their team and they are: Terrence, Black Violet, Sharpshot, Sneaka, Iggy, Pain, Puncher and Kicker. These eight Terrible Terrors will appear a lot or as often as possible.**


	8. Appetite for Destruction

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker,.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 27.08.2016**

 **Chapter: Appetite for Destruction**

A Deadly Nadder landed beside another Nadder who was resting on a sea stack close to Berk. The newcomer lay down and began to preen its wings then suddenly, it was hit by a bag of yellow paint. "Okay, these Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong on Sorrow Island." Hiccup told Astrid, Aniu and Nava. "Okay dokey, Hiccup." Aniu said, tossing a bag at a blue Nadder, leaving a yellow splatter on its back. Nava tossed a bag at a green Nadder and scoring a hit.

"Got one!" He exclaimed. "Like this?" Astrid asked Hiccup, tossing two bags at two purple Deadly Nadders and hitting both of them. "That's the way to do it, Astrid." Aniu chirped. "Watch this." Nava said and tossed another bag at a brown Nadder and hitting it. Nava and Aniu hadn't agreed on tagging the dragons who lived in the areas surrounding Berk with paint but they saw no other alternative so they eventually agreed.

Astrid saw a blue-green and pink Nadder flying away from them and tagged it with yellow paint. "Feel free to join in anytime." She called out to her friends. "Ok." Hiccup smiled. Toothless jumped off the sea stack and flew over Astrid, Stormfly, Aniu and Nava in pursuit of another Nadder. "How about now?" Toothless chased the Nadder around some sea stacks, eventually letting the dragon believe it had lost them until he appeared in front of it. Hiccup used the crossbow function of his Multi-Purpose Gronckle Iron shield and tagged the Nadder with a bag of yellow paint. The dragon screeched and flew away. "All right, I have to admit the shield is pretty cool." Astrid said.

"'Pretty cool', Astrid? I think it's awesome. It's as cool as Nava's staff." Aniu exclaimed. "That shield is amazing and impressive at the same time." Nava commented. " _I like the shield a lot."_ Toothless said. _"Me too but I bet it can't beat the accuracy of my fireballs."_ Sharpshot said, poking his head out of Toothless's saddlebag where he had been taking a nap. _"I bet it can't beat the accuracy of my fireballs and tail spines either."_ Stormfly said. _"Yeah, we should have a competition."_ Sneaka grinned, poking her head out of Stormfly's saddlebag. _"Yeah but we should focus on what we're doing right now."_ Black Violet said, flying beside Aniu. _"Tagging other dragons with paint according to where they live now, competition later."_ Terrence agreed, hovering beside Nava. Black Violet smiled at him and Terrence's snout grew red and warm.

"Why, thank you, everyone. I quite like it too. Toothless and I are going to check on the twins. They're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons." Hiccup said as Toothless flew off. "I'm coming with you." Aniu said, flying after Hiccup and Toothless. "I'm sure that's going really well." Astrid said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I have a feeling that Ruffnut and Tuffnut are not marking dragons but something else instead." Nava said. _"Well, let's go then."_ Stormfly chirped, following her friends with Nava and Terrence following her and Astrid.

* * *

On Crescent Island, Ruffnut was sneaking through the forest looking for a dragon to tag while Puncher kept a lookout while sneaking through the trees. They came across a Gronckle eating some rocks. Unbeknownst to them Tuffnut and Kicker had also found the same Gronckle. Grinning, Tuffnut threw a bag of purple paint at the Gronckle but the dragon heard his grunt and flew away so Ruffnut ended up getting purple paint splattered all over her face.

"Haha, cool. I've always wondered what you look like purple." Tuffnut laughed. "You know, you could at least say you're sorry." Ruffnut snapped, wiping paint off her face. "You're right. I could...ok, I'm sorry...that your face got in the way." Tuffnut pretended to apologize. "Heard that." Ruffnut snapped and threw a bag of purple paint at Tuffnut who ducked and returned fire. Pretty soon, they were in an all-out paint-bag-fight. Puncher and Kicker did their best to stay to get out of the way but they got hit too.

Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless and Black Violet arrived then and when they saw what the twins were doing, they weren't happy. "Guys!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled before both of them had to dodge two paint bags thrown in their direction. Black Violet wasn't so lucky and she got hit. "You two are supposed to be tagging the dragons, not each other." Hiccup said. "Just because one of you accidently or purposely tagged one another doesn't mean you two can start a paint-bag fight." Aniu told the twins, having a pretty accurate good idea on what started the paint-bag fight.

Puncher, Kicker and Black Violet flew off to find a stream to wash the paint off them. "You know, if you two think it through, Hiccup and Aniu, this is pretty much your fault." Tuffnut said. "How do you figure that?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms. "Um, hello? You two armed us with paint. Where did you two think that was gonna go? And we're the stupid ones." Ruffnut stated. "She's got a point." Aniu said, jostling Hiccup's arm with her elbow and nudging him with one of her wings.

"How many of these do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asked. "As many as we can. The more dragons we tag on each island, the better we can keep track of where they live and where they may migrate to." Hiccup explained. "Wow. That was...uh..." Ruffnut trailed off dumbly. "Fascinating?" Hiccup supplied, smiling wryly. "Interesting?" Aniu inquired. "What's the opposite of fascinating and interesting?" Tuffnut asked.

Then Astrid, Stormfly, Nava and Terrence arrived. "Hiccup, Aniu, isn't it supposed to be one dragon colour per island?" Astrid asked. "Or has it been changed?" Nava asked. "No, Nava, it hasn't been changed." Aniu told her boyfriend. "Yeah. Why?" Hiccup responded to Astrid's question. "I see two colours down there." She said, pointing at two Gronckles who were eating rocks. One had a splatter of purple paint on one side while the other one had a splatter of green paint on its back.

"I'm under the impression that Crescent Island dragons are supposed to be marked purple while Tall Tree Island dragons were supposed to be marked green. So the question is what is a Tall Tree Island marked dragon doing here on Crescent Island?" Nava asked. "Have we been using the wrong colour?" Astrid asked. "I don't think so." Hiccup said and frowned at the twins. "Don't look at us. If we had green paint, you know where it would be." Tuffnut said. "Yeah, not where it is supposed to be, muttonheads." Aniu said.

Puncher, Kicker and Black Violet came back then with all of the purple paint washed off. "I better ask Fishlegs. This was his idea." Hiccup said thoughtfully. "You're gonna fly all the way back to Berk?" Astrid asked. "Nope, I don't have to." Hiccup said, pulling some paper out of Toothless's saddlebag. "What's he talking about?" Ruffnut asked her brother. "He must have some of that magic paper we've been looking for." Tuffnut told her. "He, Aniu and Nava always get the good stuff." Ruffnut muttered jealously.

"It's not magic paper. Fishlegs, Aniu, Nava and I have been working on something new." Hiccup laughed lightly, scribbling down a message for Fishlegs. "We call it airmail." Aniu said as Sharpshot climbed out of Toothless's saddlebag as well. "And believe me, it works." Nava added. "Stupid name." Tuffnut remarked. "Right?" Ruffnut chuckled.

"Do you really think Sharpshot is going to fly straight to Berk?" Astrid asked sceptically as Hiccup tied the message to one of Sharpshot's legs. "Yep and right to the Academy. Terrible Terrors are especially territorial so it's a natural instinct for them to return to their home from wherever they get released." Hiccup explained. Sharpshot flew away to deliver the message but not before messing around with Ruffnut and Tuffnut who both yelped as Sharpshot playfully bit at them.

"And how will we know if he made it?" Asked inquired dubiously. "When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island." Hiccup told her. "If that happens, I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips." Astrid scoffed. "Ew, gross. You better not let Snotlout hear what you said." Aniu gagged. "You're gonna regret saying those words, trust me." Nava said.

* * *

Fishlegs and Snotlout had received Hiccup's message, grabbed their dragons and flew out of to Dragon Island. Fishlegs was giving Sharpshot a good scratching while Iggy and Pain snoozed on a rock. Snotlout was taking a nap on the rocks and his breath was so horrible, it drove Hookfang away from where he had been sleeping. Then, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid, Stormfly, Black Violet and Terrence arrived.

When Hiccup, Aniu and Nava saw that the Airmail had worked, they grinned. "Well, look who it is. Fishlegs and Snotlout, both right here on Dragon Island." Hiccup said happily. "Oh, you poor girl." Aniu sighed at Astrid, shaking her head as Snotlout woke up from his nap. "I feel so sorry for you." Nava told Astrid. "Astrid was just talking about you." Hiccup informed his cousin, smiling mischievously. "Of course she was. She loves me too much." Snotlout said, grinning smugly.

Astrid glared at Hiccup who blew a kiss at her. Both of them dismounted their dragons. Astrid slugged Aniu and Nava on the shoulders for what they had said earlier. "Say it and those words will be the last words you'll ever say." She warned Hiccup and cracked her neck. "I won't." Hiccup assured her. Astrid smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hiccup, I got your message. I knew airmail would work. So, what's the emergency?" Fishlegs said. "Some of us didn't believe it would work." Nava said, pointing at Astrid. "We've been seeing dragons painted green on Crescent Island." Hiccup explained. "That's your emergency? I was in the middle of something very important." Snotlout said. "You were sound asleep." Fishlegs reminded him exasperatedly.

"Beauty rest. You think this just happens?" Snotlout asked, believing himself to be handsome and gesturing to his face. Everyone else gave him annoyed and exasperated looks. "Snotlout, you're not as handsome as you believe yourself to be." Aniu pointed out. "With your lack of handsomeness, your vanity and your arrogance, it's no wonder no girl wants to go out with you." Nava told him. Snotlout glared at him.

Hiccup decided to get straight to the point. "Fishlegs, does it make any sense to you that those dragons would be there?" He asked. "No, they shouldn't be." Fishlegs said and checked a map of the colour-coded islands. "It does not make sense for the dragons to suddenly migrate at this time of the year." Aniu said. "Particularly right after we marked them." Nava added.

"Crescent Island is clearly marked purple." Fishlegs said, staring thoughtfully at the map. "That's what I thought." Hiccup said. "So what were the green dragons doing there?" Astrid inquired. "First of all, it's not green, it's pistachio." Fishlegs informed her. "Fishlegs, pistachio is a shade of green. There's no difference." Aniu told him. "Just like emerald green, forest green, jade green, apple green, lime green and moss green." Nava listed off examples.

"Okay, you two. Anyway, they belong on Tall Tree Island where I tagged them." Fishlegs continued. "Yeah. Well, your pistachio dragons are not where they're supposed to be." Astrid said, moving Fishlegs's finger on the yellow marked island. "Huh...that's weird." Fishlegs murmured thoughtfully. "We need to figure this out. Let's check out Tall Tree Island." Hiccup said seriously. "I couldn't agree more, Hiccup." Aniu told her surrogate brother. "Sounds awesome. I was wondering what I was going to do with the rest of my day." Snotlout said and walked over to Hookfang.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs mounted their dragons and everyone flew into the sky. After a few minutes of flying, Snotlout decided to abandon them. "See you guys back on Berk, suckers!" He yelled, flying away on an irritated Hookfang. Pain decided to bite Snotlout on the arm for good measure. The others ignored them.

* * *

After a while, they reached the location of Tall Tree Island but there was nothing there. "I don't understand. We should be there by now." Hiccup said, referring to Tall Tree Island. "Maybe we're off course?" Astrid guessed. "I don't do off course, Astrid." Fishlegs replied. "I have a bad feeling about this." Nava said. _"Something's not right here."_ Toothless growled. _"I smell a scent I smelt once before but I can't recall what had this particular scent."_ Stormfly said, sniffing the air.

"Then where is Tall Tree Island, Mr I-Don't-Do-Off- Course?" Aniu asked Fishlegs. "According to my map, it should be right...uh." Fishlegs trailed off. "You were saying?" Astrid asked. "Even if we were off course, we'll still be able to see it from here." Hiccup said. "Well, an island can't just disappear." Astrid said. "Earthquake, maybe?" Fishlegs voiced a possible explanation. "Volcano?" Hiccup guessed. "Wrath of Thor? Wrath of Odin?" Fishlegs guessed.

Everyone stared at him. "What? Just throwing out possible explanations." Fishlegs defended himself. "The Wraths of Odin or Thor may be stretching it a bit too far, Fishlegs." Aniu pointed out. "Besides, I don't think the gods just suddenly decide they want to get rid of islands." Nava said. "None of that explains this." Astrid said, pointing at three Monstrous Nightmares flying their way. Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Stormfly and Meatlug flew out of the way as the three Stoker Class dragons passed them.

"Orange?" Astrid gasped, seeing the orange paint splatters on the dragons. "Burnt apricot, actually." Fishlegs told her. "It's still a shade of orange, Fishlegs." Aniu and Nava told Fishlegs simultaneously. "What island are they from?" Astrid asked Hiccup who took out the map and checked it. "According to this, they're from Sunstone Island." He said. "Ah! Sunstone Island. Pristine beaches, a veritable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug. She, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and I love going there to enjoy the sunshine and the rocks." Fishlegs sighed blissfully.

 _"I'm drooling already."_ Meatlug sighed. _"That's not all you're drooling."_ Iggy told her, seeing the combination of saliva and lava seeping from Meatlug's mouth. "Sunstone Island it is." Hiccup said. They changed direction and flew to Sunstone Island which they hoped was still there.

* * *

What they was a very small part of Sunstone Island. The rest of it had disappeared, just like Tall Tree Island. "Huh, I thought it was bigger." Fishlegs murmured. Sharpshot, Sneaka, Iggy, Black Violet and Terrence were perched on the only remaining tree along with Aniu and Nava who were in their owl forms. Meatlug was the only able to fit while Toothless and Stormfly were forced to hang off the sides.

"You think?" Astrid asked sarcastically. "This is a veritable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug?" Aniu asked dubiously. "Doesn't look like it to me." Nava commented. "I have to say the beaches are a bit of a disappointment." Hiccup commented when Toothless nearly lost his grip on the rocks. "That's because there are no beaches." Aniu told him.

"One island is missing and one island's been sunk." Fishlegs mused. "I guess an entire island can disappear." Astrid commented. _"What could have done this?"_ Toothless grunted, digging his claws into the earth."Well, if the islands are gone, where do the dragons do?" Fishlegs asked. "Good question. Dragons live in specific places for specific reasons." Hiccup said. "The food they eat, where they nest..." Fishlegs listed. "If they lose their homes, it could endanger their whole species." Astrid said.

"We have to do something about this before it's too late." Nava said. "We need to figure out what's going on, now." Hiccup said seriously. "Okay, where do we start investigating?" Aniu asked. "Let's head back to Dragon Island." Hiccup said. "Ha. If it's still there." Astrid said. They lofted into the air and flew back to Dragon Island but if they had left later, they would have seen a very familiar hovering above what was left of Sunstone Island.

* * *

When they arrived back on Dragon Island, the Dragoniters were stunned to see a whole herd of dragons, with differently coloured pain splatters on their bodies, flying around Dragon Island. "Look at them all." Hiccup remarked. "There's got to be dozens of them." Aniu added. "At least it answers the question on where they go." Nava said. "Check their colours." Astrid said. "I see pistachio, burnt apricot..." Fishlegs trailed off.

"Look, a new colour. Red." Astrid said. "Technically, that's vermillion." Fishlegs told her and when Astrid turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face, he quickly asked "What? It is." Hiccup approached them and lay a map down on the stone table. "Dragons from three different islands suddenly all here. Look, this forms a line which means there are more islands in danger. Boar Head Island, Thor Rock Island. Toothless, Aniu, we're going back out." Hiccup said, drawing a line on the map and connecting the islands.

"Whatever is making the islands disappear, it is doing it at a very fast pace which is surprising considering the size of the islands." Aniu said. "I'm coming with you two. This could get dangerous." Astrid said, grabbing her axe and mounting Stormfly. "Count me in. Don't leave me behind." Nava said, grabbing his staff. "What makes you think it could get dangerous?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend. "Oh, I don't know. Islands disappearing mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror. Call it a hunch." Astrid told him.

"Point taken." Aniu agreed. "I have to agree as well." Nava said. "Fine. Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here in case any more dragons show up." Hiccup instructed. "Got it, new dragons. Meatlug, Iggy and I are on the case." Fishlegs said enthusiastically, Meatlug gave him an affectionate lick. "Stay safe!" Aniu ordered as she, Nava, Toothless and Stormfly flew up into the sky. "We will!" Fishlegs hollered. _"Have fun and don't get into any danger!"_ Meatlug roared as they flew away.

* * *

"Boar Head Island should be down there." Hiccup said when they were flying over the spot where Boar Head Island was supposed to be. "It's gone too." Nava said. "Looks like our mysterious island-sinker managed to sink another island." Aniu muttered. "So now what?" Astrid inquired. "We go to Thor Rock Island." Aniu told her. "Assuming it's still there." Nava added as they flew to Thor Rock Island...which was now nothing more than a small cluster of large sea stacks. It now resembled Break Neck Bog.

"Whoa. Look at what's left of Thor Rock Island. You know, maybe Fishlegs's Wrath of Gods theory isn't so crazy." Astrid said. "I have a feeling it's not gods we're dealing with." Nava said. "It's worth taking a look so let's scout." Aniu replied. "Let's get a closer look, bud." Hiccup told Toothless, patting the Night Fury's head. _"I agree."_ Toothless said. _"So do I."_ Stormfly chirped. _"We agree as well."_ Terrence, Black Violet, Sharpshot and Sneaka chirped.

They flew closer to a giant hole in the ground. "These markings look familiar but different somehow." Hiccup said, examining the hole from his high-up view on Toothless's back. "Same here." Nava said. "Different how?" Astrid asked the two boys. "Different as in bigger." Hiccup and Nava said together. A loud, familiar roar echoed from underground and some remaining parts of Thor Rock Island crumbled away into the ocean. "I know that scream!" Aniu exclaimed, her emerald green eyes wide.

"That sounds like...!" Astrid yelled as a very familiar, despite the fact they only had one encounter with it, spiky, snakelike, enormous, albino dragon shot out of the hole and into the air until it was level with the two dragon riders, Night Fury, Deadly Nadder and two guardians. "The Screaming Death!" Hiccup and Aniu screamed. "It's gotten bigger and meaner!" Nava yelled, flapping his wings to stay in the air.

"Someone's been eating their vegetables." Hiccup said nervously. "And everything else in sight!" Astrid added in agreement. The Screaming Death roared and Toothless and Stormfly fought to stay in the air. "At least we know what happened to the islands!" Nava yelled over the roar. "By the gods, that thing's loud!" Aniu yelled, covering her pointed ears. "Its scream disorients the dragons!" Hiccup reminded his friends. "No kidding!" Astrid agreed.

The Screaming Death, which was a female, ended the scream and dove underground. "The Screaming Death has been destroying all the islands. It must be tunnelling underneath and causing them to collapse in on themselves." Hiccup explained his theory. "And that's why all the dragons have been flying to other islands. They lost their homes to that dragon." Aniu realized.

"But why would it do that?" Astrid asked. "I don't know. Let's get a closer look." Hiccup said. "You wanted dangerous." He added when Astrid threw him a look. "He's right." Aniu agreed. "Yeah, but there is a limit." Nava said. They flew over a sea stack and the Screaming Death followed, bursting through the rock. "Hiccup! Aniu!" Astrid and Nava yelled.

Toothless and Aniu turned around, and they and Hiccup came face-to-face with the Screaming Death. "Easy, guys. Maybe it wants to be friends." Hiccup said. The Screaming Death recognized them and glared. "Nope, it doesn't want to be friends." Aniu gulped. "Or maybe not." Hiccup gulped and Toothless and Aniu turned around and sped away just as the Screaming Death shot a fireball at them.

The giant dragon chased them through a maze of sea stacks until Astrid and Nava threw bags of green paint at her eyes. "Hope you like pistachio!" They both yelled and flew away with Stormfly. Enraged, the Screaming Death unleashed another scream. "What's with this thing screaming all the time?!" Nava yelled rhetorically. _"Well, it is a Screaming Death!"_ Terrence yelled back in reply, covering his ear slits with his paws and wings.

"Whoa! Steady, Stormfly! Just hang in there!" Astrid yelled, calming Stormfly down. "It's still disoriented by the paint, let's attack it!" Aniu yelled. Stormfly fired at the Screaming Death and she flew away. "How's that for accuracy?" Astrid asked, grinning as they flew back to Dragon Island. "Brilliant, Milady." Hiccup told her, smiling. "That Screaming Death will be back." Aniu said. "And when it comes back, we'll be ready." Nava vowed.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, even more dragons had arrived. Fishlegs came running up to them, his face frantic. "Periwinkle blue! There are now periwinkle blue-marked dragons here!" He yelled. "I know. Boar Head Island." Hiccup said grimly. "And look, there's eggshell white!" Fishlegs shrieked, pointing at another batch of dragons. "From Thor Rock Island." Astrid told him.

"What happened to them?" Fishlegs asked worriedly. " You won't like it." Aniu warned. "Something, or should I say, someone who has a grudge against us." Nava said. "Alvin and the Outcasts? Fishlegs asked. "No." Aniu and Nava said. "Dagur and the Berserkers?" Fishlegs asked again. "No." Aniu and Nava said again. "Hagsfiends?" Fishlegs asked before realizing just how unlikely his three guesses were. "No. Let Hiccup tell you." Aniu and Nava said simultaneously.

"The same thing that happened to all the other islands: the Screaming Death." Hiccup said grimly. "The Screaming Death is back?" Fishlegs gasped in horror. "I don't think it ever really left." Hiccup told him. "My guess is that it was biding its time for revenge." Aniu said. "And plus, it had to wait for its wing to heal." Nava added. "Yeah, it just got bigger and nastier." Astrid said. "Uh...how much bigger?" Fishlegs asked nervously. Chomp-Chomp-There-Goes-Your-Island big." Astrid said, picking up some dirt and letting it fall from her fingers. Fishlegs gulped anxiously

"It's the reason why all the islands we have tried locating have disappeared." Aniu said. "The Screaming Death tunnelled underground and destabilized the rock and earth underneath each island, making it collapse in on itself." Nava continued. "It's just as I thought. The Screaming Death is following an imaginary line, destroying anything in its path." Hiccup spoke gravely, using his charcoal pencil to draw a line through the sunken islands all the way to Dragon Island.

"It's coming right at us." Fishlegs gasped in horror. "I think the worst in yet to come." Nava said. "That's not even the worst part." Hiccup said and ended the line right on Berk. "It's headed straight to Berk." Astrid realized. "But surely it won't try to attack Berk with a whole tribe of Vikings and dragons living on it." Aniu said. "We have to get back to Berk and warn Stoick." Fishlegs said. "No. We head it off. We make our stand here. There is no other land between here and Berk." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup's right and besides, Dragon Island is far too important for us to lose." Aniu said. "What about all the inhabitants of this island? The dragons? The wolves? The owls? Where will they go if Dragon Island is sunk?" Nava asked. "Look, I'm all about danger but did you, Aniu and Nava see the size of that thing?' Astrid asked Hiccup. "It's not going to be just us. We're sending for reinforcements." Hiccup told her. "Sharpshot, come here, please." Sharpshot flew out of Toothless's saddlebag and onto the Night Fury's back.

"Snotlout and the twins? Oh, I feel so much better." Astrid said sarcastically. "Not just them but my parents as well if they can come." Aniu told her, calling for Black Violet. "I'll tell my parents to get reay in case the Screaming Death gets past us." Nava said, calling for Terrence. "Hey, we're going to need all the help we can get." Hiccup said, scribbling a message. "Are you going to write a message to your father asking him for help too?" Aniu asked. "No, if the Screaming Death somehow gets past us, Dad, Thornado, Gobber, Sonica, Theo and Nala will be Berk's last line of defence." Hiccup told her.

"Smart thinking, Hiccup. You sound like a chief already." Nava praised, smiling. Hiccup smiled at him and tied the message to Sharpshot's rear left leg. Aniu and Nava quickly scribbled their own messages and tied them to Black Violet and Terrence's legs. The three Terrible Terrors flew back to Berk to deliver the messages.

* * *

When they reached Berk, Black Violet flew off to find Fengo and Namara, Terrence flew off to find Theo and Nala while Sharpshot searched for Ruffnut and Tuffnut, remembering he also had to give the message to Snotlout as well. He found the twins on an old catapult. Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger were sleeping nearby when Tuffnut crept up to them. "Hey, you guys, where is she? I won't tell her you told me. I swear it." He asked the three Zipplebacks.

"She's right here." Ruffnut's voice cackled before a glob of purple paint fell from above, narrowly missing Tuffnut. Ruffnut laughed, jumped off her perch and started to run but Tuffnut grabbed her legs and pulled her down. He laughed at her and Ruffnut tackled him, resulting in both twins rolling around in a wrestling match. Eventually, Ruffnut managed to pin Tuffnut. Both heard a chirp, looked up and saw Sharpshot staring at them.

"Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" Tuffnut asked, not recognizing Sharpshot. "Right? I thought it was just me." Ruffnut said, not recognizing Sharpshot either. "It's totally eyeballing us." Tuffnut said. "What does it want?" Ruffnut asked, beginning to get nervous. "Whatever it's selling, I'm not buying." Tuffnut said before Ruffnut rolled them onto the stairs.

"Is it gone?" Ruffnut asked. "I think so." Tuffnut said as they peered over the edge of the catapult platform. Sharpshot was still there. "Okay, on three, we run. One..." Ruffnut said before her brother and pulling him along she ran but Sharpshot followed and stood in front of them on the stairs. "Leave us alone, you demented little monster!" Tuffnut yelled as he and Ruffnut back tracked. Playful as ever and still determined to deliver the message, Sharpshot chased after them.

* * *

Fengo and Namara were flying around when Black Violet caught up to them. "Oh, hey, Black Violet. What are you doing here?" Fengo asked. "What's wrong, little one? Are you okay? Is Aniu okay?" Namara asked, her protective motherly instincts on full force. _"She's fine but we need your help. Just read this."_ Black Violet, gesturing to the message attached to her leg. Fengo pulled the rolled up note from the thin rope and read it. "What does it say?" Namara asked, hovering closer to her husband. Together, both guardians read the message:

Mum and Dad, the Screaming Death is back. We need your help on Dragon Island as soon as possible. Your daughter, Aniu.

Fengo and Namara gasped in horror. "We have to go now." Namara said urgently. "Quite right, my dear." Fengo agreed and both guardians flew in the direction of Dragon Island as fast as their wings could take them. _"Hey! Wait for me!"_ Black Violet yelled, flying after the two guardians as fast as her wings could take her.

* * *

Theo and Nala were also flying around when Terrence caught up to them. "Oh, hey, Terrence." Theo greeted his son's Terrible Terror. "How's Nava going?" Nala asked. _"No time to talk right now. Just read this."_ Terrence said, giving Nala the message.

Mum, Dad, the Screaming Death is back and on its way to Dragon Island where we are. We need you two to warn Stoick and Gobber and be ready in case the Screaming Death gets past us. Aniu has sent a message to Fengo and Namara asking for help and hopefully they're on the way. Your son, Nava.

Theo and Nala gasped in shock. Their first thought and instinct was to fly to Dragon Island and help their son and his friends fend off the Screaming Death but they realized that they needed to stay on Berk. "I knew it was only a matter of time before that dragon came back." Nala sighed. "I know my love. I just hope the Screaming Death doesn't make it past Dragon Island." Theo said.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, Hiccup and Aniu were keeping an eye out for the Screaming Death and their reinforcements with spyglasses. "Hiccup, Aniu, the yellow marked dragons from Sorrow Island just started showing up." Fishlegs reported. "Which means the Screaming Death is only one island away." Astrid added. "Looks like help's not coming." Hiccup sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Hiccup." Aniu grinned, pointing at Fengo and Namara as they landed.

"Are we too late? Is the Screaming Death here yet?" Fengo asked. "Obviously not, Dad." Aniu chuckled. "But it will be soon, right?" Namara asked. "Yeah, we're keeping a lookout for it now." Nava said. "Good on you guys." Fengo sighed in relief. "All right, we'll have to set up a defence here on Dragon Island with what we have." Hiccup began setting up a strategy. "Maybe we should fall back and head for home." Astrid suggested before realizing what she just said.

"That does sound sensible." Namara mused. "We have more men and dragons back on Berk." Fengo said. "We can't. If the Screaming Death destroys Dragon Island, all of these dragons will overwhelm Berk." Hiccup countered. "And the Screaming Death won't be far behind." Fishlegs said. "Exactly." Hiccup said. "The Screaming Death is most likely only just a young kid so that could possibly mean it doesn't mean to sink all of these islands." Aniu said.

"If it's a kid, then how much bigger will it grow?" Nava asked. "How soon until it gets here?" Astrid they heard a familiar, distant roar. "It won't be long." Namara said uneasily. "Very soon." Fengo muttered. _"It's time to kick some dragon tail."_ Toothless growled. _"I agree, Toothless."_ Black Violet said. _"That dragon is long overdue for a tail kicking."_

Hiccup grabbed his shield and ran to Toothless while Nava grabbed his staff and Astrid grabbed her axe. "Toothless, Aniu and I will try to buy us some time. "You guys join us up there when Snotlout and the twins get here." Hiccup ordered. "I'm going with you." Astrid said. "So am I." Nava said. "No. Hiccup and I need you two as safety nets in case it gets past us." Aniu said. "So you two are leaving us by ourselves?" Astrid asked.

"Uh...hello? Two guardians and a man on a dragon here. Right behind you two." Fishlegs said. "You know what she meant, Fishlegs." Nava sighed. "I do and I'll like to go on record for saying we don't appreciate it, do we, girl?" Fishlegs said. _"No, we do not appreciate it, thank you very much."_ Meatlug said. "Let's not get upset, Fishlegs and Meatlug." Namara chided. "We have bigger fish to fry at the moment." Fengo added. "Just go." Astrid told Hiccup and Aniu, sighing and lowering her axe. "We'll be ready to help whenever you three need it." Nava said. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu nodded and Aniu turned into her dragon form before she and Toothless flew into the sky.

* * *

Back on Berk, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were trying to hide from Sharpshot by posing as statues. Tuffnut was holding a dagger and a shield while Ruffnut sat on his shoulders with her arms outstretched. A Viking passed them, stopped and stared in confusion then sighed and walked away, muttering. "Statues. Great idea." Tuffnut whispered. "It's like we're not even here." Ruffnut whispered. Then Snotlout walked by and saw them.

"What are you two muttonheads doing?" he asked, arms crossed. "We're not muttonheads." Tuffnut replied. "Yeah, we're statues." Ruffnut said. "I guess we could be muttonhead statues." Tuffnut said and let his mouth drop open with a dumb, clueless expression on his face. Ruffnut copied him and Snotlout face-palmed. "No, I mean why are you...?" He asked before Tuffnut shushed him. "It's right behind you." He said. "Pretend we're not here." Ruffnut added quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked in a whisper before turning around and looking down. Sharpshot chirped at him and waved his tail eagerly. "Oh, cool, airmail. Didn't think that would catch on." Snotlout remarked, bending down to get the letter attached to Sharpshot's leg. "Airmail?" Tuffnut asked incredulously. "Pfft. Stupid name." Ruffnut scoffed. "Pfft, muttonheads." Snotlout scoffed back. "No, statues of muttonheads." Tuffnut said, resuming posing. "See you later, Snotlout." Ruffnut said, going back to posing as well. Snotlout read the letter and frowned. _The Screaming Death is back!?_ He thought in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Screaming Death was fast en route to Dragon Island and now had it in her sight. Her path was intercepted by Toothless and Aniu, both of whom spat plasma blasts at her face, knocking her off course. "Well, we clearly got its attention, guys. Now let's play a little Follow the Leader and see if it goes for the Shiny Shield Trick again." Hiccup directed."I think it is a she, Hic." Aniu said after hearing the Screaming Death's voice when she cursed angrily.

"You want us then come and get us, Screaming Death!" Aniu yelled, swishing her tail tauntingly. Hiccup used his shield to reflect a beam of sunlight into the Screaming Death's eyes. She growled angrily and shot a fireball at the dragon rider and his Night Fury. Toothless and Aniu flew away from Dragon Island, hoping to bait the Screaming Death into following them. It worked for a little bit but the Screaming Death eventually turned her attention back to Dragon Island.

"Huh, that was easy." Hiccup remarked, thinking the Screaming Death had given up. "Uh, Hiccup..." Aniu said nervously, glancing over her wings at the albino dragon now flying back to Dragon Island. _"Damn it."_ Toothless cursed bitterly. "Guess I spoke too soon." Hiccup muttered, turning Toothless around and following after the Screaming Death. "Gee, you think?" Aniu inquired sarcastically, following after the two males.

Toothless flew alongside the Screaming Death and Hiccup reflected a beam of light at her face, hoping she would chase after it again. "Come on, you love shiny things." He said enticingly. _"Not anymore."_ The Screaming Death snarled. "At least, you used to." Hiccup mumbled, seeing his attempt was not working. "Hiccup, Toothless, look out!" Aniu screamed, seeing the Screaming Death's tail flick up and swing at the Night Fury and his rider. Hiccup was barely able to raise his shield in time just as the tail struck.

"Whoa!" Hiccup screamed as the hit caused Toothless to lose altitude. "Pull up!" Aniu shouted. Toothless opened his wings and managed to regain flight just before he and Hiccup hit the water. "I don't think using shiny things to reflecvt light is going to work anymore." Aniu muttered as Hiccup and Toothless rejoined her. "Okay, so she's getting bigger and smarter. Not the greatest combination." Hiccup said. "Unless it's your dragon that's getting bigger and smarter."Aniu told him. Hiccup agreed with her.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, Fengo was staring through a spyglass. "I don't see Snotlout, Hookfang or Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch anywhere." He grumbled. "Maybe they got the message and are on their way here?" Namara asked hopefully, flicking her golden hair away from her emerald green eyes. "I knew we couldn't rely on that Terrible Terror airmail." Astrid said pessimistically, hopping down from her own vantage point.

"Patience, lassie. Patience and hope." Fengo told her. "Actually, we can. Like all dragons, Terrible Terrors are..." Fishlegs began. "... territorial, I know." Astrid interrupted him. Fishlegs's brain suddenly hatched an idea. "Wait, that's it. Astrid, you're a genius. I could give you a hug right now." He said and before Astrid could move away, Fishlegs gave her a big hug then let her go.

Then Nava walked up to them. "Fishlegs, whatever your plan is, you better go do it now. That dragon is not falling for the same tricks twice anymore." He said. They followed Nava's gaze and saw the Screaming Death flying towards them while being bombarded with plasma blasts from Toothless and Aniu. "Why don't you two as well as Fengo and Namara go cover Hiccup and Aniu's backs? I have got an idea but I'll need some time." Fishlegs said and swiftly left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Astrid called after him. "Fishlegs, what is your plan?" Nava asked. "Whatever it is, you better be quick." Namara said. "Because we don't have much time left." Fengo said seriously. "Just trust me." Fishlegs said and left. Astrid mounted Stormfly and the Deadly Nadder followed Nava, Fengo and Namara into the sky. The three guardians turned into their dragon forms.

"We're barely making a dent in her." Hiccup said as Toothless and Aniu bombarded the Screaming Death with plasma blasts. "Yeah, by the gods, she's tough." Aniu grunted, flying out of the way to dodge a tail swipe. Two blasts of Deadly Nadder fire struck the Screaming Death and she turned to her new opponents. Fengo shot fire at Screaming Death while Namara shot blue plasma blasts and blinded the Screaming Death with her glow.

"Turn around, you overgrown earthworm!" Astrid taunted. "Come and get us!" Nava yelled, firing tail spines at the albino dragon. The Screaming Death roared in rage and fired more fireballs. Luckily the dragons and guardians dodged them. Then Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived on scene. "Fishlegs, what are you doing?! You need back-up!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, I'v got back-up!" Fishlegs replied and gestured at the herd of Gronckles following him and Meatlug. "Meatlug, spew!" he ordered. _"Let's get busy!"_ Meatlug growled and fired a lava blast at the Screaming Death. The other Gronckles followed her lead. Then other Gronckles flew in and started ramming the Screaming Death. "Man, it's like Gronckle-fest here." Astrid said. "No kidding." Namara said. "Attaboy, Fishlegs! Attagirl, Meatlug!" Fengo hollered.

 _"Go, Fishlegs! Go, Meatlug!"_ Toothless and Stormfly roared. "How did they do that?" Astrid wondered out-loud. "Gronckles are territorial, too. They will defend their home at any cost. Great idea, Fishlegs!" Hiccup hollered. "I know, right? Who's the safety net now?" Fishlegs asked proudly. "Careful, Fishlegs. Don't let it get to your head." Aniu told him, rolling her emerald green eyes.

"Let's celebrate once the Screaming Death is gone." Nava said, watching the Gronckle versus Screaming Death battle. After a series of lava blasts and rammings, the Screaming Death had enough and tunnelled underground. "You see that? It ran away!" Fishlegs whooped. "If she tunnelled underground...oh, no." Aniu mumbled, paling as she realized what the Screaming Death was about to do. "It's not over yet." Nava said nervously.

"Uh, not quite." Hiccup responded nervously to what Fishlegs said. Then the ground began to shake. "It's trying to bring down Dragon Island!" Fengo yelled. "By making it collapse in on itself!" Namara cried out in horror. "Astrid, Nava, Fishlegs, Fengo, Namara, get as many wild dragons together as you can. Aniu, Toothless and I will try to force her back to the surface." Hiccup instructed, devising a plan.

"And hurry!" Aniu yelled before she and Toothless swooped down the tunnel. "Good luck!" Astrid, Nava, Fengo and Namara hollered, flying away to where the dragons had gathered. Flying down the tunnel, Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu emerged into a cavern that was slowly being filled up by water. "The Screaming Death sure works fast." Aniu gulped. "She's trying to sink the island from within." Hiccup realized.

"Boys, look out!" Aniu yelled as the Screaming Death appeared and opened fire. She and Toothless began to fly back the way they came as the flames chased them. Toothless and Aniu used their sonar and found the way blocked by rocks. Luckily they saw another tunnel leading upwards with sunlight at the end of it. They flew up that one ands the Screaming Death crashed into the rocks.

Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu made it out of the tunnel and the three sighed in relief. Then Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch appeared. "Hey, we got your message." Tuffnut said. "Well, one of us did." Snotlout corrected. Sharpshot poked his head out from behind Snotlout and chirped. The Screaming Death chose that moment to shoot out of the ground. "Whoa! Did that thing get bigger?!" Snotlout asked. "Yeah and awesome!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Seriously, Tuff?" Aniu asked in exasperation. "You know my brother, Aniu. But I have to agree with him." Ruffnut told her. "Make sure to keep her above ground!" Aniu yelled. _"We're on it!"_ Barf-Belch roared, Gas-and-Sparking the Screaming Death who fired back in return. "All right, dragons, let's get territorial!" Astrid yelled as she and Stormfly arrived with a flock of Deadly Nadders behind them.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Stormfly and the other Nadders used their tail spines and magnesium fireballs to attack the Screaming Death. "A group of Monstrous Nightmares with Nava in the lead showed up. "Attack!" Nava hollered. The Monstrous Nightmares swooped in and bombarded the Screaming Death with their high-powered fire blasts and fireballs. Fengo and Namara came back with a flock of Hideous Zipplebacks behind them. "Gas her and spark her!" Both guardians yelled. The Zipplebacks followed the command and attacked the Screaming Death with their Gas and Spark fireballs.

"Meatlug, dive!" Fishlegs yelled. Meatlug and the other Gronckles resumed their lava blasting and ramming until the Screaming Death began to tire and cower. "Dragon and Guardian power!" Nava and Aniu hollered. "It's working! All the wild dragons are defending their homes!" Hiccup yelled happily. With so many dragons ttacking her, the Screaming Death retreated and flew away, battered and bruised. "I don't think the Screaming Death is going to mess with Dragon Island anymore." Astrid grinned.

But then Dragon Island began rumbling and sinking. "There won't be a Dragon Island anymore if we don't do something." Aniu said. "So, let's hurry." Nava exclaimed. "Dragon Island is sinking!" Fengo and Namara yelled. "Ah, man but it is still sinking." Hiccup groaned. Then Fishlegs got a brilliant idea as he looked at the rocks crumbling. "Lava blast!" He yelled and directed Meatlug and the Gronckles into firing lava blasts into the holes.

Eventually, the lava cooled and Dragon Island stopped sinking and stabilized. "The lava is stabilizing Dragon Island. Fishlegs, Meatlug, you two were the heroes today." Hiccup exclaimed joyfully. "Well done, you two." Aniu cheered, smiling widely. "Oh, come on. You two are making us blush." Fishlegs said shyly, giving Meatlug a hug. _"We wouldn't have been able to do it without all these wonderful dragons here."_ Meatlug said, flicking her tail in the direction of the wild Gronckles.

 _"I just feel sad for all those dragons who are now without homes."_ Toothless said. _"At least they now have a home on Dragon Island."_ Stormfly said. Then Sharpshot, Sneaka, Black Violet and Terrence flew back to them. _"We were watching and it was scary for us."_ Black Violet said. _"I'm so glad we were not in the middle of it."_ Terrence said. _"At least the Screaming Death was stopped today."_ Sharpshot said. _"And if she comes back, we'll be there to bite her."_ Sneaka said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on Dragon Island." Aniu said. "I could not agree more." Nava said then walked over to Aniu and kissed her. Aniu kissed him and sighed lovingly. Fengo and Namara shook their heads affectionately and rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. They were completely okay with Nava kissing their daughter as long they didn't go too far. "I dare say we did a good job today." Fengo said. "That we did, my dear husband." Namara said and kissed Fengo on their lips. Fengo kissed his wife back and placed a hand on her back. "Let's go home!" Hiccup hollered and Toothless flew into the sky. "Last one there has to clean the stables." Astrid said as Stormfly followed the Night Fury and his rider. "I call dibs on the yak butter parfait." Fishlegs said. Meatlug roared excitedly and flew into the sky. "Hey! Wait for us!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang and Barf-Belch followed them. The four guardians followed them and they all flew back to Berk.

* * *

After a grand celebration of yak butter parfait, chicken and fish, the Dragon Riders, dragons and guardians met at the Academy. Hiccup and Aniu were reading Bork's notes. "Everyone saw how that Screaming Death turned tail and flew away as soon as Hookfang and I showed up, right?" Snotlout boasted. "Yeah, sure." Nava said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Uh-huh and all those wild dragons had nothing to do with it." Astrid said sarcastically.

"Correct." Snotlout bragged proudly. "As long as we never have to see the Screaming Death again. She's giving Meatlug gas and I don't have to tell you what that's like." Fishlegs said. Astrid and Nava walked over to where Hiccup and Aniu were reading Bork's notes. "What's wrong, you two?" Nava asked in concern, seeing the expressions on their faces. "Hey, did you two find anything else about the Screaming Death?" Astrid asked.

"The good news is they only hatch once every one hundred years." Hiccup said. "I think Bork meant that a Screaming Death is only born to a Whispering Death parents once every one hundred years." Aniu said. "That's the good news?" Astrid and Nava asked. "What's the bad news?" Snotlout asked impatiently. "Let me guess. What is it going to be? The end of the world?" Tuffnut asked.

"Close." Hiccup and Aniu said. Tuffnut's face fell. "I was kidding." He said lamely. "We know, Tuffnut." Nava said. "The bad news is she's still out there and one day she'll come back to Berk." Hiccup said seriously. "And when she does, we need to be ready." Aniu said, equally as serious as Hiccup.

* * *

 **Well, that's that for this chapter. Next chapter will include the return of an old favourite who we should all someone else will be appearing as well. By the way, did anyone watch the Olympic Games? I did not watch it much. One reason was because I have school and because I was writing this story and watching Netflix.**


	9. Zippleback Down

_"_ _Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker,.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 4.09.2016**

 **Chapter 9: Zippleback Down**

One morning in the Academy, the Dragon Riders, dragons, Aniu and Nava assembled for that day's lesson and to be assigned a mission. Gobber stepped into a giant version of a bear trap and the jaws sprang shut on his hook-hand. "Ah! The pain! The horror!" He yelled, pretending to be caught in it before laughing and easily prying the trap open. "Hahaha, don't worry. I was just playing around but these dragon traps are made to withstand even the toughest of well, dragons. They're nothing to play around with." Gobber told the eight teens and the dragons.

"Uh, I bed to differ but that one with all the teeth has got Tuffnut written all over it. " Tuffnut said. "Exactly what I was thinking." Ruffnut cackled evilly. _"These two can only think about pain, chaos and destruction."_ Barf said. _"_ _True that, brother-head."_ Belch agreed. _"_ _I wonder what Ruff and Tuff are going to do when there is no one around to help them."_ Puncher said. _"_ _One day, they're going to wish they had paid attention to these things."_ Kicker said. "You two can feel free to experiment in your own time. Now, who can tell me what this trap is called?" Gobber inquired. "Ruffnut-be-gone?" Tuffnut questioned, chuckling. Ruffnut flicked one of his ears. "Ow, my lobe." Tuffnut complained.

"It's called a snapper." Fishlegs said. "Potato-potahto." Tuffnut shrugged dismissively. "You guys, this is really important. Okay? Eyes forward." Hiccup reminded them. "No problem." Ruffnut said and engaged in a stare-off contest with her brother. "Guys, pay attention." Aniu sighed. "We have to listen so we know how to unset them and so we don't get harmed or killed in the future." Nava added.

"Other traps include ropers, grabbers and netters." Fishlegs continued. "Ah, well done, Fishlegs but remembering how to unset them is what separates the men and women from the maimed." Gobber said. Fishlegs moved forward to demonstrate and Meatlug and Iggy flew over to him and nudged him. "Oh, it's okay, you two. Daddy will be fine." Fishlegs comforted his two dragons. _"Be careful, Fishlegs."_ Meatlug warbled. _"_ _Those things look really bad."_ Iggy said, glancing nervously at the traps.

"For the roper, press your foot against the activation line." Fishlegs said, pressing his foot against the activation line. "Then remove the latch key which takes tension of the trigger then you can cut the rope." Astrid said, removing the latch key. Stormfly used her sharp claws to cut the rope. "Someone's been paying attention." Gobber said, impressed. "And what about the notorious netter trap?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I got this one." Snotlout said boastfully, stopping Hiccup and Aniu from moving forward. "Please, be my guest." Hiccup said politely, letting Snotlout demonstrate. "I sit wrong to root for the trap?" Astrid asked him. "Let's just call it a teaching moment." Hiccup told his girlfriend. "I'm betting the Netter will get the better of him." Aniu grinned. "Go, trap. Something is telling me the trap's going to win." Nava chuckled.

"Okay, it's pretty simple, actually. You just detach the ropey chain-looking thing, pull the pointy part back then...aah!" Snotlout said stupidly before the net sprang shut when he accidently triggered it. Everyone stared at him, less than impressed. "Hookfang, Pain, you two gonna get me out of here?" Snotlout asked his Monstrous Nightmare and Terrible Terror who was sitting on Hookfang's neck. _"No, you're doing fine, Snotlout."_ Hookfang said. _"_ _Yeah, see you later. Have fun."_ Pain said. "Anytime." Snotlout said as Hookfang moved away with Pain on his head.

"Okay, that was an epic fail." Aniu giggled. "Someone else will have to try." Nava said, gently caressing Aniu's wings, causing her to purr. While a guardian's wings were strong and powerful, they were highly sensitive to touch and Nava caressing her wings was pure bliss for Aniu. It was the same thing for Nava and basically every guardian when she or someone else did it. Wing caressing was seen as showing affection and, giving comfort or calming a guardian down amongst friends, family, lovers or even someone they trusted. When a guardian allowed someone to caress their wings, it showed they trusted and or loved that person. Wing caressing was popular among lovers.

Aniu leaned against Nava, still purring and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, reaching up to touch his wings and started caressing them, causing him to purr. Their moment was when Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid cleared their throats. "Sorry." Nava and Aniu apologized, moving away from each other. With their eyes, they sent a secret message to each other saying they'll continue it later. Hiccup could not help but roll his eyes at how affectionate Aniu and Nava were with each other. He supported their relationship 100 percent. Even an idiot with half a brain could tell that Aniu and Nava loved each other deeply.

"Hiccup, you want to release the beast?" Gobber asked. "That's not absolutely necessary, is it?" Astrid asked. "Can we leave him in there for at least a few hours, please?" Aniu asked. "It would be nice to have a break from him. A long one." Nava added. Hiccup beckoned Toothless over and standing on his Night Fury's head, reached up to the netting mechanism. "Okay, engage the safety pin. Dislodge the trigger structure." Hiccup said, turning the safety pin and dislodging the trigger. The trap unset and Snotlout fell to the ground.

"Teacher's pet."He muttered as Hiccup let go of the netting mechanism and jumped off Toothless's head. "Toothless, plasma blast." He ordered, pointing at the Snapper trap which was promptly plasma blasted by Toothless. "Good job, bud." Hiccup said. _"Thanks, Hiccup."_ Toothless said. _"_ _Well done, Toothless."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _Thanks, Sharpshot."_ Toothless said. Gobber reset the Snapper trap.

"Right, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, show me how to unset this Snapper trap." He ordered. "Can't. Staring contest." Tuffnut said. "Now!" Gobber snapped. _"Just do it, you two."_ Barf-Belch said. "Fine. You don't have to get so testy." Ruffnut grumbled, side-stepping into the Snapper trap with her brother while they continued staring at each other. The trap sprang closed and Ruffnut and Tuffnut both yelped. Their helmets flew off their heads and into Barf-Belch's mouths. Puncher and Kicker covered their eyes and ear slits with their wings and paws.

Luckily, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both unharmed. "Ah! You almost cut off my head!" Tuffnut shouted at his sister, thoroughly ticked off. "Now that would have been stare-worthy. Ah, next time." Ruffnut replied casually. "Guys, next time don't stare at each other unsetting traps." Aniu said. "You could get hurt or killed if you don't focus on what you're doing." Nava added.

"All right, listen here. You all have your assignments. There are dozens of dragon traps left over from, well, (whispering) when we killed them (normal volume) but since we don't (whispering) kill them anymore (normal volume) we thought it will be a good idea to clear them before some wild dragon wanders into one and gets caught. So, get going." Gobber said, gesturing at a map of Berk with red Xs all over it.

Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy walked out of the Academy to start while Hiccup, Aniu, Astrid and Nava went to talk to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "You guys know what you two are doing, right?" Hiccup asked. "What kind of question is that?" Tuffnut questioned. "A necessary one." Astrid said. "Necessary as in very necessary." Nava said. "You two have absolutely no idea, do you?" Hiccup inquired, annoyed.

"Absolutely..." Ruffnut grinned. "...no idea." Tuffnut said. "I think we need to tell them what they're supposed to be doing on this mission." Aniu said. "Guys, you two are clearing dragon traps. It's very dangerous, for you two and your dragons." Hiccup said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other, then glanced at Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker before looking back at Hiccup who gave up.

"You know what? Forget it. You guys stay here when you can't get into trouble." He said. "Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere. Remember that empty room?" Tuffnut said, elbowing his sister who laughed. "He's got a point." Astrid sighed. "We have not yet found a place where they cannot get into trouble." Nava muttered. "It will probably take several years or so before we do find one." Aniu said.

"Look, I just don't know if I can trust you guys out there right now. This is serious." Hiccup told the twins who looked crestfallen. "Wow, that was harsh." Tuffnut mumbled. "Yeah, ouch." Ruffnut agreed sadly. "No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." Hiccup stammered. "No, we get it. You think we're useless." Tuffnut said. He and Ruffnut mounted Barf-Belch.

"I didn't say that." Hiccup said. "But you were thinking it." Astrid told him matter-of-factly. "That's not helping me at all." Hiccup told her. "Are you guys sure you're gonna be okay?" Nava asked. "We'll be fine. It's not like we never pay attention." Ruffnut said. "Just rarely." Tuffnut said. "Right?" Ruffnut inquired, chuckling. Barf-Belch walked out of the Academy with his riders, Puncher and Kicker on his back and necks.

"You know, I am actually going to miss them if they don't come back." Astrid commented. "Yeah, they keep things interesting." Nava said. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Aniu said, worry seeping into her voice. "They'll be fine, Ni." Hiccup said, embracing his surrogate guardian sister. Aniu leaned into her surrogate human brother's embrace. Astrid and Nava smiled at them.

* * *

In the forest, Barf-Belch landed near where a dragon trap was located. "I don't know about you but I don't really appreciate Hiccup, Aniu and Nava negativity when it comes to our Thor-given dragon abilities." Tuffnut complained. "Right? I mean, they don't know us like we know ourselves." Ruffnut said. Tuffnut agreed and they began looking around.

Then Tuffnut had a brief moment of amnesia. "What are we doing again?" He asked his sister dumbly. "We're supposed to be looking for hidden dragon traps." Ruffnut told him, forgetting they were also supposed to unset them. "Hidden dragon traps. Check. Okay, where do you think they would hide?" Tuffnut nodded and began searching for a dragon trap. Ruffnut groaned and rolled her eyes at her twin brother's stupidity.

"Here, trappy. Here, little dragon trap." Tuffnut called, walking around until he found a netter trap at the base of a tree. He walked onto the net to unset it but the trap caught him. "Found it!" Tuffnut said triumphantly and began to flail around but the trap had him trapped. "Little help, sis?" He asked Ruffnut who was walking around on the ground.

"Nah, you're doing fine." She told him, grinning at his predicament. Tuffnut began trying to free himself, flailing around in the net and whimpering. "Okay, okay. Ugh, quit your whining." Ruffnut said, walking over to Barf-Belch. "Where are you going?" Tuffnut asked her. "You said you wanted help. I'm going back to the village to get Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. Duh." Ruffnut said, forgetting Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were also somewhere in the forest unsetting dragon traps.

"Fine but don't tell them I got stuck in the trap. We'll never hear the end of it." Tuffnut said. He could already hear Hiccup, Aniu and Nava lecturing him in his mind. "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell them the trap got caught in you." Ruffnut grinned. "I like what you're thinking." Tuffnut grinned back. Then Ruffnut spotted a problem. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, we need two riders. How am I going to fly Barf-Belch without you?" Ruffnut asked, not realizing she could ride Barf-Belch on his back.

"Uh, duh, Hand signals." Tuffnut told her, rolling his eyes. "Oh, cool. Great idea." Ruffnut said mounting Barf. "Belch, fly." Tuffnut commanded. Belch chirped and the Hideous Zippleback flew into the sky. "Yes! Save your rider from the trap!" Tuffnut hollered. Belch misunderstood and turned around, sending the two headed dragon and Ruffnut spinning out of control and crashing onto the ground. Ruffnut groaned in pain and got up.

"That was quick. Where is Hiccup, Aniu and Nava?" Tuffnut inquired. "I'll walk back. Barf-Belch, Kicker, keep an eye on Tuffnut. Puncher, you are coming with me." Ruffnut decided and began walking into the forest. _"We will."_ Barf-Belch and Kicker said. _"_ _Okay, see you guys later."_ Puncher chirped. "Great idea. I will stay here." Tuffnut said, watching his sister walk away with her Terrible Terror hovering over her.

Barf-Belch and Kicker moved closer to Tuffnut and stared at him. I am not helpless, you know." Tuffnut told them, flailing around again. _"Save your strength, Tuffnut."_ Barf said. _"_ _And your energy as well."_ Belch added. _"_ _I am pretty confident help will be on its way."_ Kicker said optimistically. Tuffnut stopped flailing around and sighed hopelessly. He often wished he could understand Dragonese like Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala could but he was not a guardian.

* * *

Ruffnut wandered through the forest, hoping she could remember the way back to the village only to find herself completely lost. She stopped when she came to a fork in the trail. Unsure of which trail to choose, Ruffnut covered her eyes. "Eenie, meenie, mynie, moh, catch a dragon by the tail, if it attacks, let it go, eenie, meenie, mynie, moh." She said, using her hand to pick a path. She decided to take the left path. Puncher, who was hovering above her, groaned and rolled his eyes. _"This is going to take a while."_ He muttered.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless found a snapper trap with a fish on the trigger in the forest. At the sight of the fish, Toothless licked his lips but knew better than to try and grab the fish. "All right,, bud. Blast it." Hiccup said. Toothless plasma blasted the trap which instantly snapped its metal jaws shut and fell on its side. "Good work." Hiccup praised, patting Toothless on the head. _"Thanks, Hiccup."_ Toothless said, nuzzling his rider. _"_ _I bet I could have grabbed that fish without setting off the trap. All I would have to do is fly in and hover above the fish, grab it in my claws and fly away."_ Sharpshot said, who had been eyeing the fish.

 _"_ _I do not want you risking his life for some fish when in fact Hiccup gives you one whole, delicious fish and a whole basket full of fresh, delicious fish for me."_ Toothless said. _"_ _Ah, whatever then."_ Sharpshot shrugged, giving up on the fish. A breeze blew past the two dragons and the human. Hiccup noticed an abnormality and raised his hand to feel the breeze then noticed a small fire that had been started by Toothless's plasma blast. Hiccup quickly put it out with his boot. "There's a dry, hot wind coming in from the north, it has not rained for two months...this is definitely fire weather. Okay, you two, let's go back to the village and tell my father." He said, mounting Toothless. The Night Fury and Sharpshot flew into the sky and headed for the village.

* * *

Aniu was flying around the forest with Black Violet flying beside her when they, Nava and Terrence crossed paths. "Oh, hey, Nava, Terrence. Fancy seeing you two here." Aniu said, smiling. "Fancy seeing you and Black Violet here as well." Nava replied. Then Black Violet looked around and saw a roper trap set up in a clearing. _"Roper trap dead ahead."_ She said, flying over to it but stopped and hovered at a safe distance. _"_ _Hey, wait for me!"_ Terrence roared and flew over to Black Violet and hovered beside her.

"Looks like our dragons found a trap." Aniu noticed. "Would you mind helping me unset it?" Nava asked. Aniu smiled and nodded. The two 16 year old guardians flew over to the trap and landed beside it. Aniu pressed her foot against the activation line and Nava removed the latch key. "Who is going to cut the rope?" Aniu asked. "I will." Nava said and his staff appeared in his hands. With one swing, Nava used the axe blade to cut the rope.

"I dare say that is job well done." Aniu grinned. "Thank you, fair lady." Nava smiled and a breeze blew past them and unbalanced Terrence and Black Violet. "There is a dry, hot wind. It has not rained for two months." Aniu said, unknowingly repeating Hiccup's words. "This is definitely fire weather. We have to warn Berk." Nava said and both guardians flew back to the village, followed by their two Terrible Terrors.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Tuffnut, who was still caught in the trap, was talking to Barf while Belch and Kicker slept. "You know, Barf, I have just realized something: we never talk and that makes me sad. I get it that I ride your brother head but that does not mean we cannot chat or something. You know, get to know each other on a more personal level. Hang on, I should do that with Puncher too because that Terrible Terror is always hanging out with my sister and your rider. He should play and talk to us more often." Tuffnut said.

 _"_ _He does talk to me. I am his sister after all."_ Kicker said, briefly waking and falling back to sleep again. _"_ _I think I might take a nap."_ Barf yawned and lay his head down next to Belch and fell asleep. "Hey, do any of you guys remember how to undo this? Wait a minute. What am I doing? I am a professional Dragon Rider and Trainer. Barf-Belch, Kicker..." Tuffnut said. Barf-Belch woke up and raised his heads to Tuffnut's level. Kicker hovered beside them. _"_ _What?"_ The two dragons asked.

"Untrap me." Tuffnut ordered. _"I'm not sure how to do that."_ Belch said uneasily. _"_ _We'll have to just give it our best shot."_ Barf said. _"_ _My teeth and claws cannot rip through those chains and I don't want to use my fire because I might accidently hurt Tuffnut."_ Kicker said. _"_ _I suppose we could do this."_ Belch said and head butted Tuffnut. Barf head butted Tuffnut as well and he slammed against the tree trunk. "Okay, one more time." Tuffnut said dizzily. Barf-Belch did it again and Tuffnut slammed against the tree for the second time.

Unsure of what else to do, Barf-Belch batted Tuffnut back and forth between his heads while Kicker watched and sighed.

* * *

At Berk, Toothless landed on the docks. Hiccup dismounted and walked over to his father who was supervising villagers with Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala as they filled buckets up with water and brought them into the village. "Uh, Dad, I have to talk to you." He said. "No time to talk, son. Fire weather." Stoick told him sternly. "How did you know that?" Hiccup asked. "You're not going to like it, Hiccup." Fengo warned him. "Trust me, we know." Namara added.

"Gobber, show him." Stoick ordered his best human friend who was right beside Hiccup. The blacksmith/ dragon dentist grabbed Hiccup's hand and rubbed it over his chin. "You feel that?" he asked. "Uh, yes." Hiccup said, weirded out. He had known Gobber basically his entire life and some of Gobber's habits still irked him out. "It is usually supple and tender like a newborn baby. When it's fire weather, dry as a 50 year old yak." Gobber said.

"Gobber, that's gross." Theo said. "Us guardians have another way of doing that." Nala said and raised a wing up skywards, feeling the dry, hot wind blow across her feathers. She brought her down again. Yep, definitely fire weather." She said. "A single flame could set the entire island on fire in this weather." Theo said. "Which brings us to you." Stoick told Hiccup. "It does?" he asked. "Yes. Like Theo said, one errant dragon fire blast could burn Berk to the ground so make sure the twins and their dragons don't do anything stupid out there." Stoick said. _That may be rather hard to do but I will try._ Hiccup thought, glancing at Toothless.

* * *

In the forest, Heep crept through the trees and bushes, trying to avoid being seen by anything or anyone. After setting off that avalanche, freezing the Night Fury's prosthetic tail fin **(Animal House)** and poisoning Nava **(Dragon Flower)** all those months ago, Heep had decided to lay low and plan things out for a while before he acted again.

He had never agreed with the guardian's views and the world. To Heep, the guardians were weak people who needed to be shown that they were the rightful, true rulers of the world and violence, destruction, chaos and murder were the only ways to gain power. To make the guardians change their ways, Heep had decided to start causing trouble on Berk and point all evidence to the six guardians living on the island so the people would blame them and drive them out. Hopefully, the people would start seeing the guardians as evil.

Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala would hopefully be so devastated by the people and dragons of Berk banishing them that they would angry and start hating Berk. Eventually, he would be to make other human and dragon civilisations afraid and hateful of the guardians while the guardians themselves would finally realise that they were meant to be the rightful rulers of the world whether the people and dragons liked it or not. Any rebellion would be crushed by the sheer power of the guardians. Heep had read the Star Wars books and learnt about the Galactic Empire and the First Order. They had given him many ideas.

If Heep was slightly smarter and saner, he would have realized the people and dragons of Berk and the guardians would not have started hating and fearing each other but rather found out who causing all of the trouble. Heep remembered the saying from Star Wars: "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering" but he had never believed it. Then a wind blew past him and Heep noticed the heat and dryness emanating from it. He evilly grinned, he had just gained an opportunity but he could not light a fire himself, the guardians would sense his magical signature in it. He had to wait for something else to light it but who or what? Heep shifted into his wolf form. He had yellow fur, orange eyes and white undersides. Heep let his instincts guide him into the forest.

* * *

Ruffnut walked around the forest, trying to find a path that would lead her to the village. Puncher was beginning to get tired. "Ugh, it would be easier to get around these woods if there weren't so many trees." She groaned before grunting as an apple hit her on the head. Ruffnut looked up and saw two Terrible Terrors sitting in a tree, holding apples. "Knock it off already!" She snapped and threw the apple at them and had several apples thrown back at her and Puncher who flew away to avoid them. Angered, Ruffnut picked up an apple to throw at them but another apple hit her in the face, knocking her out. Angry, Puncher flew at the two Terrible Terrors to teach them a lesson. That resulted in a one versus three Terrible Terror catfight.

* * *

With nothing else to do, Tuffnut continued having a one-sided conversation with Barf. "So if I am reading your silence correctly, you think my sister's so competitive because she is a woman in a man's world?" He asked. _"Yeah, pretty much."_ Barf growled. "That explains so much, especially her inner rage and her outer rage. Plus all that rage in her fists, feet and her head." Tuffnut said. Barf stared at him with a curious growl. "I totally get why she would feel trapped. I mean, I feel trapped" Tuffnut continued. _"_ _Technically, you are trapped, Tuffnut."_ Barf said

"Come on, think!" Tuffnut exclaimed, hitting himself on the head. "How did Gobber undo this thing? Come on, come on. You are not useless. You are not useless!" He struggled against the netter trap. "Okay, I am totally useless." Tuffnut sighed, slumping in defeat. Barf was looking for something to say when a bunch of trees fell down, waking Belch and Kicker up. _"What is going on?"_ Both of them asked.

Tuffnut's eyes widened in fear as a young Typhoomerang with deep orange scales, darker markings, lighter undersides, a light gray head and neck and black horns appeared and saw him. Barf-Belch and Kicker hissed and prepared for a fight. "I was wrong. I am even more useless than I imagined. Help! Help!" Tuffnut began screaming. The Typhoomerang roared at them.

Barf-Belch flew around the Typhoomerang's head to disorient it while Kicker waited for a chance to attack the dragon's eyes. Barf-Belch hovered between the Typhoomerang and Tuffnut and prepared to unleash a Gas-and-Spark attack but the Typhoomerang knocked Barf-Belch away and the Zippleback accidently hit Kicker, knocking her down and striking the netter trap. "Hey! I am not your plaything!" Tuffnut yelled and the netter trap began spinning in place rapidly. "I may barf." Tuffnut managed to say.

Barf-Belch landed on the ground and groaned in pain. The netter trap stopped spinning. "Way more dizzy than usual. I like it!" Tuffnut said once he recovered from the dizziness. "Wait, why are we getting rid of these traps again? They're awesome. Barf-Belch, Kicker, it's two with three heads against one. Get in there and show him who's boss." Tuffnut said. _"Oh, we will."_ Barf-Belch said and moved forward to attack but his foot hit a rope, activating a roper trap that shot out a bola that looped around Barf-Belch's necks, tying them together.

The Typhoomerang moved closer to Tuffnut and Barf-Belch shot a fireball at the dragon which the Typhoomerang blocked with its wing. A small flame flew into the air and away from them, landing in a fry patch of grass and setting it aflame near where Heep was. He used the opportunity to blow air towards the fire, making it bigger until the fire started spreading through the forest. Heep spread his wings open and flew into the air. Hopefully, this fire would cause massive destruction and the guardians would be blamed for it and banished. He just had to make sure the fire did its job.

The Typhoomerang stared at Tuffnut. To Barf-Belch, the Typhoomerang looked familiar and older. _"Is that who I think it is?"_ Barf asked. _"_ _If he is, then he has grown up a lot."_ Belch commented. _"_ _Let's ask him."_ Barf said. _"_ _Torch, is that you? Do you remember us? We're Barf-Belch."_ Belch asked. The Typhoomerang stared at the Zippleback, then at Tuffnut and his golden-yellow widened in recognition. _"_ _Hey. Barf-Belch! It's me, Torch! Good to see you and Tuffnut again. Where is Ruffnut and where is Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu? It has been a while since I last saw you guys. I was just a baby back then but I still remember you guys and well, I have grown up, gotten bigger and older. It is good to see you guys again."_ Torch said.

 _"_ _How is your family?"_ Barf asked. _"_ _They're good. Inferno, my father and Redcyclone, my mother plus Lantern, my sister and Blaze, my brother have decided to live near Berk. They said I could come and see you guys again as long as I don't get into any trouble."_ Torch said then turned his attention back to Tuffnut. "First of all, there is something you should know: I never lose a staring contest." He said and stared into Torch's eyes. Torch stared into his eyes and Tuffnut chuckled. Torch blinked and turned his head away. _"_ _Damn, I nearly had that."_ He muttered.

"I win! Okay, this is going to sound weird but have we met before?" Tuffnut asked. _"Yes, we have, Tuffnut. Remember me back when I was a little baby?"_ Torch asked but Tuffnut could not understand him. "You look so familiar. Wait a minute! Were you ever on Outcast Island? No, that's not it. How about Breakneck Bog? Dragon Island? Dragon Bog? Breakneck Island?" He asked. _"_ _Nope, none of those."_ Torch chirped. "Ah, playing it close to the wing, are we?" Tuffnut asked.

Torch turned his attention back to Barf-Belch and Kicker. "Whoa, whoa, they're cool. That Hideous Zippleback is Barf-Belch, my completely awesome dragon. I share him with my completely unawesome sister. And that Terrible Terror is my little companion dragon Kicker. She has a brother named Puncher, he's with Ruffnut. You can meet them if they haven't been eaten by a pack of angry wild boars, torn limb from limb in a frenzy of wild animal rage. Sorry, I got lost in the rhapsody of it all." Tuffnut said. _"I see he hasn't changed much and where's Ruffnut?"_ Torch said. _"_ _Nope, he is still the same old Tuffnut and Ruffnut went looking for help."_ Barf said. _"_ _She tried to ride us on Barf's neck alone but that failed so here we are."_ Belch said.

Kicker flew up to Torch's face. _"Do you have any idea on how to get Tuffnut out of this trap?"_ She asked. _"_ _No, I don't have any experience or know much about traps, sorry."_ Torch said then, looking at Tuffnut, got an idea and uttered a small roar. "Uh...rowr?" Tuffnut asked. Torch let out a louder roar. Tuffnut roared back in reply. Torch roared again, prompting Tuffnut to respond in kind. Torch ended the roaring-contest with another roar. "That was totally fun. Hey, what do you wanna do next?" Tuffnut asked. Torch decided to tell Barf-Belch and Kicker about what he had been doing ever since he first met them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Berk, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava were getting worried about the twins. Aniu and Nava had arrived with news about the fire weather and Hiccup told them he and the rest of the village, knew. Snotlout and Fishlegs had checked in, saying they had finished unsetting their designated dragon traps. The dragons made sure not to use their fire. Astrid and Stormfly landed beside them. "Where are you four going?" Astrid asked.

"The twins haven't come back yet and no one has seen them. I knew I shouldn't have sent them out there." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. "It is fire weather and yet they're out there doing who knows what." Aniu said. "For all we know, there could be a massive forest fire and they don't even know." Nava added. "We're going with you." Astrid said. "No. They are our responsibility. We'll find them." Hiccup said and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew into the sky, heading to the forest top search for the twins and their dragons.

* * *

A Terrible Terror was looking for food and avoiding the forest fire when it saw Heep standing with his wings and arms outstretched, using wind magic to fuel the fire. _"Hey! What are you doing?"_ It asked and instantly regretted it when Heep turned towards him, an evil look of his face. The Terrible Terror got a very bad feeling and tried to fly away when pressure wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Heep stood with his hand outstretched, directing a yellow beam of magic to tighten around the Terrible Terror's throat. The little dragon began thrashing and struggling for oxygen against the beam of magic holding him in place. "I'm sorry, little Terrible Terror but I cannot have you ruin my plans." Heep said and suddenly tightened the pressure. The Terrible Terror's neck snapped and Heep let go. The dying Terrible Terror fell to the ground and Heep stepped over him, walking away to continue his work, leaving the Terrible Terror to die alone.

* * *

Unaware of the smoke billowing across the sky, Tuffnut decided to teach Torch some tricks while Barf-Belch and Kicker watched. "Wing raise. Okay, watch me. Wing raise." Tuffnut said, raising his arms like wings. Torch raised his wings and spread them out to their full extent. _"How is this?"_ He asked. "Whoa, it worked. Wait until Hiccup, Aniu and Nava see this. All right, spin." Tuffnut said. _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Torch asked, confused. "No, you goot watch me. Spin." Tuffnut said, spinning himself around. Torch spun himself around, stirring up a cloud of wind, dust and dirt.

"Yes, we're totally in sync! Are you sure we never met before? Nah, you probably just have one of those faces." Tuffnut said. _"Actually, we have met before, Tuffnut but I stayed with Hiccup and Aniu during that time when I was a baby."_ Torch told him even though Tuffnut couldn't understand him. _"_ _He'll realize eventually."_ Barf said. _"_ _It will take some time though."_ Belch added. _"_ _You're doing those tricks well."_ Kicker commented, sitting on Barf-Belch's back.

* * *

As soon as Ruffnut had woken up, the two Terrible Terrors continued throwing apples at her despite Puncher's best efforts to make them stop. Eventually, they left them alone and flew away. Ruffnut stopped running and smelled something. Puncher also stopped, hovered and sniffed the air. Ruffnut sniffed her armpits before the two of them saw a huge cloud of smoke billowing up into and across the sky. _"That is one big fire."_ Puncher whimpered nervously. "Fire, not good. Gotta get back to Tuffnut, Barf-Belch and Kicker. I know, I'll retrace my steps. One at a time. Puncher, make sure I am going the right way." Ruffnut said, walking backwards. _"_ _Will do."_ Puncher said and flew above Ruffnut, making sure she was going the right way.

* * *

The fire had already burnt some of the forest down as Toothless and Aniu flew over the forest. "Keep your eyes open, guys." Hiccup said. "We are, Hiccup." Aniu said, rolling her eyes. _"Look up ahead."_ Toothless said suddenly. Aniu looked up ahead and Hiccup followed her gaze. Thethree of them saw the fire burning and smoke rising up into the sky.

"Like I said, fire weather. Just great. You know what they say: where's there is fire, there is the twins." Hiccup said. "At least we know where they are." Aniu replied. _"We have to stop this fire before it caused too much damage and rescue Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker."_ Toothless said.

* * *

Torch saw the smoke coming. _"Holy shit, this is bad. I hope none of us started it."_ He muttered, hoping no one punished him for swearing. His mother and father usually swatted him, scolded him and/or glared at him for swearing. _"_ _Hey, Ruffnut, Puncher, nice to see you two back."_ Barf said as his rider and her Terrible Terror appeared. Ruffnut was still walking backwards. _"_ _Took you two long is a big forest fire burning from the looks of that smoke."_ Belch grumbled. _"_ _Hush up. At least they came back even if Ruffnut is walking backwards."_ Kicker said. _"_ _Hey, Ruffnut, nice to see you again!"_ Torch chirped.

Ruffnut turned around and gasped when she saw the Typhoomerang, she didn't recognize him, standing next to Tuffnut. "Tuffnut, do not move. There is a Typhoomerang standing next to you." She whispered. "I know. Why are you whispering?" Tuffnut asked. "Why aren't you whispering? This is serious." Ruffnut whispered. "Here, watch this." Tuffnut said and roared. Torch roared in Ruffnut's face.

"Cool, huh?" Tuffnut asked. "Yeah, awesome, Oh, hey, this will blow you out, there is an out-of-control forest fire headed this way."Ruffnut said, wiping dragon spit off her face. Tuffnut looked around and finally the smoke. He could already see the fire. "Why would that blow me out? I love out of control." He said casually. "Okay, see you." Ruffnut said and began walking away. "I'm kidding. Get me out of here, please!" Tuffnut begged. Ruffnut stopped, rolled her eyes and went back to help her brother.

* * *

Toothless and Aniu were flying closer to the twins and their dragons while avoiding the fire. "Guys, there. Come in low to avoid the fire...and the Typhoomerang?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock, seeing Torch. A burning tree fell and Toothless narrowly dodged it but his prosthetic tailfin was set on fire. "The clearing, Toothless, we can make the clearing." Hiccup said as Toothless began to lose altitude.

Aniu flew in to help Hiccup and Toothless then she felt something wrap around her and she fell to the ground in the clearing. She heard Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch cry out her name and looked up to see Toothless flying down to her. Aniu felt a wave of heat as the flames fast approached her. She struggled against the chain-bola but the chain suddenly heated up, causing Aniu to cry out in pain. Then Toothless landed beside her. Hiccup jumped off his Night Fury's back and tried to pull the chains off her but yelped in pain when the chains heated up again. "Toothless!" He called, cradling his slightly burnt hand. Toothless used his claws to cut the chains off Aniu and she stood up. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her, emerald green eyes widening in concern. "I'm fine, Hiccup but you might want to pay attention to the Typhoomerang beside Tuffnut who appears to have gotten himself caught in a trap." Aniu said, rubbing herself.

"Hiccup, Aniu!" Tuffnut yelled. Torch moved closer to Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless and roared at them. "Okay, everybody stand back. This is bad." Hiccup said. _"Hey, Hiccup. Hey, Aniu. Hey, Toothless. Nice to see you three again. Remember me?!"_ Torch asked. Aniu stared at Torch and gasped. "Torch!?" She exclaimed. Torch suddenly enveloped the human, guardian and Night Fury in his wings.

"Oh, man, your new dragon just ate Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless." Ruffnut whined. "Bad Typhoomerang! Now you barf out Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless right now!" Tuffnut yelled. _"Relax, I didn't eat them."_ Torch said and opened his wings, letting Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless walk out and stared at him. "Torch?" Hiccup and Aniu asked. _"_ _It's me, you two. It is wonderful to see you two and Toothless again."_ Torch said and let Hiccup and Aniu pressed one of their hands on his snout. Both teens remembered Torch when he had first met them.

Toothless remembered the annoying young dragonet and hoped Torch would not keep annoying him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other and shrugged. "This isn't just any Typhoomerang. Ruff, Tuff, don't you two recognize this guy? Look at him. It's Torch." Hiccup said. "What?! No way." Ruffnut gasped. "Hiccup, Aniu, Torch is like this big." Tuffnut said, holding his arms apart.

"This is Torch. He just grew up a lot." Aniu said. "Uh, nope. Drawing a blank here. I don't know anything about that." Tuffnut said. "Yeah, got nothing." Ruffnut agreed. Then just for fun, Torch swatted Toothless with his tail, starting an argument between them. "Come on, guys, you're not going to start this again, are you? Right now, we got a fire bearing down on us. Ruffnut, get Tuffnut out of that trap." Hiccup said. "And hurry, we haven't got much time." Aniu added.

"Yeah, about that...we've been trying." Ruffnut said. "But someone and I won't give any names, didn't give very clear instructions." Tuffnut said. "Oh, never mind." Hiccup sighed and used his dagger to cut Barf-Belch loose. The Hideous Zippleback let Hiccup stand on his heads and brought him up to the trapping mechanism. "Just leave me. Save yourselves." Tuffnut coughed as the smoke began to get into his lungs.

"You heard him. Let's get out of here." Ruffnut said and began running away. "Again, kidding." Tuffnut called after her. "Yeah, me too." Ruffnut chuckled. Hiccup struggled with the trapping mechanism and saw the fire get very close. "It's stuck tight." He grunted. "Tuffnut's struggling must have tightened it." Aniu said. Hiccup let go of the trap and landed on the ground. "We need to get out of here."That fire is headed straight for Berk. Torch, can you give us a lift?" Hiccup asked.

 _"_ _Certainly."_ Torch said and let Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Ruffnut, Barf-Belch, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Puncher and Kicker climb onto his back. The young Typhoomerang lofted into the air, grabbed the Netter Trap holding Tuffnut and flew into the sky just as the clearing was engulfed in flames. "This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut screamed as he hung from Torch's talons as the Typhoomerang flew above the flames.

"The fire is headed ofr that logging path. If it jumps over, it'll burn through Berk before we can do anything. Okay, Torch, set us down on that path." Hiccup ordered. . _"Okey dokey. Rightio."_ Torch said and began his descent. "Hey, guys, as awesome as this fire is up close, I think my back hair just went up in flames and you know how much I love my back hair and how much of it there is." Tuffnut said. "It's true, he does. Almost as much as I love mine." Ruffnut said. "I love my hair too, guys and I am not worrying about it."Aniu said.

"Just hang on, we're going in for a landing." Hiccup said and Torch landed near the approaching flames on the ground, dropping Tuffnut onto a another tree. "Who knows how many people will die if that fire does burn through the village. All of Berk could be destroyed." Aniu said, flying off Torch's back and landing on the ground. Hiccup, Ruffnut, Toothless and Barf-Belch dismounted Torch and all of them watched burn through everything in their path.

"Oh, it's too late." Hiccup groaned hopelessly. "Don't give up hope, yet. There still might be away." Aniu told him. "Hey, Torch can help. Spin and wings!" Tuffnut yelled. Torch began spinning around with his wings half unfurled. "Torch, no! Don't do that! Tuff, we don't need any more fire. Especially fire coming from a Typhoomerang. We need to get water." Hiccup told Tuffnut.

"Hiccup, I could throw as much ice, snow and water onto that fire I can but even that wouldn't stop it." Aniu said. "First of all, you don't fight fire with water, ice or snow. " Tuffnut said. "At least we don't." Ruffnut said. "We fight it with fire." Tuffnut exclaimed. Hiccup and Aniu's eyes lit up. "If we clear these trees ahead of the fire, there won't be anything left that it can burn." Hiccup exclaimed. "Ruff, Tuff, that's brilliant!" Aniu exclaimed.

"Duh, hello?" Ruffnut asked, rolling her eyes. "We knew we were brilliant." Tuffnut scoffed. Aniu turned into her dragon form in preparation. "Okay, guys, here is the plan. When I give the signal, tell Barf-Belch to start blasting. Toothless, Aniu and I are going to do the same." Hiccup instructed. "Fight fire with fire! That should be our catchphrase." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, that or a yak's gotta do what a yak's gotta do." Tuffnut said. Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut and Aniu stared at him in confusion.

What? It's catchy. Oh, don't tell me you won't be using that." Tuffnut said. "I like Ruffnut's catchphrase better." Aniu deadpanned. "Ready? Now!" Hiccup yelled. Barf-Belch gas and sparked, causing explosions. Toothless and Aniu added their plasma blasts to the mix and Torch shot out fire. The combined firepower started pushing the old fire back. "We got to keep it moving that way! Toothless, Aniu, wind!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless and Aniu used their wings to create gusts of wind that fanned in the direction of the flames. Aniu used strong bursts of wind magic to push it along. "Barf-Belch, wings!" Tuffnut hollered. Barf-Belch flapped his wings hard to follow Toothless and Aniu's lead. "Do your thing, Torch!" Tuffnut yelled. Torch lofted into the air and hovered above the other dragons and Aniu, copying them and sending large gusts of wind into the flames, pushing them back even further.

"Torch! Now!" Hiccup yelled, spinning his hand around in a hand signal. Torch flew into the heart of the inferno and flew rapidly around in a circle, sucking the flames up into a tornado and extinguishing them with a giant power-flap of his wings.

Unknown to them, Heep was nearby. He had a strong feeling that one of the guardians would go investigate and so had set a trap. When Torch and the others were blowing the flames back, some of the flames had gotten too close to Heep and nearly set him on fire. Crying out in pain, Heep quickly used water magic to extinguish the flames on him and around him before flying away to heal his wounds and form another plan.

Back with Hiccup and his friends, they had finally extinguished the flames. "Nice going, Torch. You too, bud." Hiccup told Torch and Toothless when Torch landed beside the two dragons, the guardian and the three humans. _"Thanks, Hiccup."_ Torch and Toothless chirped. "That was so close." Aniu said, sighing in relief. "And still, no love for the trapped Viking." Tuffnut complained. Torch moved loser and nuzzled him. "Finally!" Tuffnut exclaimed, happily hugging Torch's snout. With their job done, they and Torch flew back to Berk Village.

* * *

Back in the village, the Dragoniters, Stoick, Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala and the other villagers and dragons had seen the smoke and were preparing to fight it off with everything they had. Torch flew overhead and dropped Tuffnut, who was still trapped in the Netter Trap onto the dragon figurehead of his house. "A Typhoomerang! Amazing!" Fishlegs when Torch landed in the plaza.

Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Ruffnut, Barf-Belch and their Terrible Terrors dismounted. "Not just any Typhoomerang. Take a closer look." Hiccup said. "You won't believe it." Aniu smiled. "Is that Torch?" Fishlegs asked happily. "He's grown up a lot." Nava said. "No way!" Astrid gasped. "Please tell me he didn't bring his family." Snotlout whimpered, remembering what had happened.

 _"_ _Hello, everyone. Nice to see all of you again."_ Torch said. "I found him in the woods and I trained him." Tuffnut said, gesturing at Torch. "He actually did. It was pretty awesome." Hicup said, smiling. "I couldn't believe either." Aniu said. "No way. Tuffnut couldn't get himself out of that trap." Snotlout said disbelievingly. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Nava grinned, knowing what was coming next. "Oh, yeah. Watch this. Torch, wings." Tuffnut said. Torch spread his wings and flapped them forward, knocking Snotlout into a cart which rolled down the docks and into the ocean. "Hookfang! Pain!" Snotlout screamed as he rolled.

 _"_ _That was fun."_ Torch smiled before hearing distant Typhoomerang roars. _"_ _My family is calling for me. I better go now."_ He said sadly. "We will miss you, Torch." Aniou said. "I hope we get to see you again." Nava said. _"_ _Thanks, you two."_ Torch smiled and nuzzled them before nuzzling Tuffnut. "Torch, quit it. What's he doing?" Tuffnut asked. "He's saying goodbye, Tuff." Hiccup said.

"Oh. I am going to miss you, Torch. You're one of the only ones who ever listened to me." Tuffnut said sadly, hugging Torch's snout again. Torch raised his head and he and Tuffnut roared at each other. _"Goodbye, everyone!"_ Torch roared, flying into the sky and spiralling upwards with sparks coming out of his body. Everyone watched him until he vanished from sight.

"I have a strong feeling we'll see him again soon." Aniu said. "How soon?" Nava asked, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and slinging a wing around her back. "Very soon." Aniu told him. "Okay, can you guys let me out of this trap or...?" Tuffnut asked. "Well, I suppose." Hiccup said, walking forward but Gobber stopped him. "Ah, ah,ah. Not so fast, Hiccup." He said and turned to Tuffnut. "You got yourself into that trap. You can get yourself out." He said sternly. Tuffnut stared at him.

* * *

That night, in the Academy, Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila, Boomer-Banger, Puncher and Kicker were fast asleep while Ruffnut was trying to untrap her brother. She was standing on Tuffnut's head and pulling on the trapping mechanism. "Wait, I think I got it." She said and the trap unset but then trapped both her and her brother inside it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned, knowing they would have spend the night in this trap until someone cameto help them in the morning.

"Yeah, you got it all right." Tuffnut muttered. The five dragons woke up and flew out of the Academy. "Hey! Where are you five going? Barf-Belch? Puncher? Kicker? Lefa-Rila?Boomer-Banger? I thought we made good progress out there." Tuffnut called after them. "Ugh, this is worse than the womb." Ruffnut muttered. "Yeah, you really got it, didn't you? Yeah, you got us right next to each other." Tuffnut snapped, elbowing his sister. "Oh, gods, your back hair stinks." Ruffnut groaned.

"Oh, my back hair smells? That's real original. Well, you're the weird one smelling people's back hair. "Ugh, get your foot out of my face. That's your foot, right?" Ruffnut asked. They continued arguing throughout the night.

* * *

Torch landed in front of his parents, brother and sister. _"Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad. Hey, Lantern, Blaze."_ He said. _"_ _Torch, what took you so long? You told us you where only visiting Berk."_ Redcyclone, his mother asked. _"_ _Well, I got caught up in seeing them again."_ Torch told her. _"_ _So, how did it go?"_ Inferno, his father asked. _"_ _Did they remember you?"_ Lantern asked. _"_ _Have they changed much?"_ Blaze inquired. _"_ _For the record, it went really well. They remembered me when I told the guardians who I was and they haven't changed much."_ Torch said.

 _"_ _That is good to hear, son."_ Inferno said. _"_ _I have made a decision and I am sorry that it is so quick."_ Torch told them. _"_ _What is it, Torch? You told us you might decide with them before you left."_ Redcyclone asked. _"_ _Well, I want to stay with them but I come visit you three whenever I can."_ Torch said. Inferno sighed. _"_ _We have accepted the fact that you might want to stay with them and you have our blessings. Our only catch is that you visit whenever the opportunity arises."_ He said.

 _"_ _You can leave in the morning if you wish."_ Redcyclone said. _"_ _Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad. I love you, Lantern and Blaze. I will leave in the morning."_ Torch said. _"_ _Anyway, I think it is time we went to sleep."_ Lantern said, lying down. _"_ _It is a big day tomorrow, looking for somewhere to live around here."_ Blaze said. _"_ _Good night, everyone."_ Torch said and the Typhoomerang family went to sleep.

In the morning, they woke up, had breakfast and Torch and his family said goodbye to each other. But before Torch flew away, Inferno stopped him. _"May the blessings of Draco be with you."_ He said. _"_ _Thanks, Dad."_ Torch and began flying back to Berk. Inferno, Redcyclone, Lantern and Blaze watched him go.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup and Aniu had gotten Ruffnut and Tuffnut out of the trap and now the 1st generation Dragon Riders and Guardians of the Dragoniters were walking around Berk until Torch landed in front of them. "Torch, what are you doing back here?" Aniu asked in surprise. "Is something wrong?" Nava asked in concern. _"_ _No, nothing's wrong but I have decided to stay with you."_ Torch said. Aniu and Nava gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked them. "Nothing's wrong but Torch has decided to stay with us." Aniu said. "It's gonna be awesome having him staying with us!" Tuffnut cheered. "We will be delighted to have you stay with us." Nava said. _"Awesome. So, is there anywhere I can live?"_ Torch asked. "Torch needs a place to stay." Aniu said. "Let's go." Astrid said. They began walking around Berk and they found a cave big enough for Torch on the outskirts of the village near the Academy. Torch loved it and chose it as his home.

* * *

 **So, Torch is now living on Berk with the Dragoniters and he will become a part of the team. Heep has come back and caused some trouble as well as killing a Terrible Terror. More dragons will join the Dragoniters and most of them won't have riders. I like the idea of a guardian's wings being touch-sensitive. It adds a new aspect to Aniu and Nava's relationship. Next chapter is View to a Skrill Part 1. And in Australia, Winter is over. And Star Wars Rebels Season 3 is coming September 24** **th** **2016\. And that bola-chain didn't leave any marks on Aniu.**


	10. View to a Skrill Part 1

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Torch.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 11.09.2016**

 **Chapter 10: View to a Skrill Part 1**

Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang and Torch flew over glaciers, sea ice and the colder-than-ice ocean searching for Bucket and Mulch. Both men had gone out on a fishing but they had not returned. "We're getting pretty far north." Astrid reported, shivering despite Sneaka's best attempts to warm her up.

"No kidding, it is freezing up here." Aniu said, her wing feathers covered in a thin, light layer of frost and snow and her arms wrapped around her chest. _"Good thing you guys have got us dragons and you and Nava's fire magic."_ Torch told her. "Bucket and Mulch are two days overdue. We need to keep searching." Hiccup said, huddling Sharpshot closer to him for warmth.

"If we don't find them soon, we'll have to turn back and search for them another time." Nava said, his wings were in the condition as Aniu's and he was hugging himself to keep warm. _"We have been searching for hours and I am getting hungry."_ Toothless said. _"_ _Same here and I'm bored."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _We can play when we get back home."_ Sneaka said. _"_ _Just as long as you don't forget about Terrence and I."_ Black Violet said, riding on Toothless's back. _"_ _Yeah, we hate being forgotten."_ Terrence said. _"_ _What about me?"_ Pain asked grumpily from Hookfang's back. _"_ _Don't worry, we have not forgotten about you and you can play with Puncher and Kicker."_ Black Violet told him. _"_ _Oh, fine. I play with them all the time."_ Pain grumbled, before falling asleep. _"_ _We have to find Bucket and Mulch before we go back home."_ Stormfly said, even though she was thinking longingly of curling up in front of a blazing hot with Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet.

"You don't really think they're up here, do you?" Astrid asked. "You can't take the cold, huh, Astrid?" Snotlout asked smugly. "No, I just don't have a heated seat like you do." Astrid replied. "That's right, you don't." Snotlout said smugly and Hookfang heated himself up enough to warm his rider and Pain. "Ah, toasty." Snotlout sighed. _"Just great, I have been reduced to a heater."_ Hookfang grumbled.

Then Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu heard distant shouting and saw the two missing fishermen and their boat. "Ah, we found them." Aniu said. _"They are not alone."_ Toothless said, seeing the ship beside the fishing boat. "Looks like they're in trouble. Come on, guys." Hiccup said, leading his friends down to the two sea vessels.

"Berserkers, commandeer this vessel for Dagur the Deranged!" Captain Vorg of the Berserker Tribe commanded. Berserkers instantly boarded the Berkian fishing boat. "Slimy, stinky eel meet slimy, stinky marauder." Mulch said, twirling an eel over his head and using it to knock a Berserker soldier overboard. Bucnket flipped two more Berserkers overboard and a third struck his helmet with a mace. At Bucket's glare, the Berserker cowardly jumped overboard.

Mulch was jumping up and down on a Berserker's stomach and Bucket sat on the poor man's head. Then five Berserker soldiers lead by Captain Vorg aimed crossbows at them. "Surrender or..." He ordered before Deadly Nadder spikes shot over their heads. Bucket and Mulch saw Hiccup and his friends, Aniu and Nava were in their dragon forms, flying towards them.

"Nice shooting, Astrid. Snotlout, light them up." Hiccup said. "Torch, stay back until we call for you." Aniu ordered the Typhoomerang hovering out of arrow and catapult reach. Hookfang flew in and with a whoop from Snotlout, destroyed the gangplank. "Okay, guys, it's tour turn." Hiccup said. Toothless, Aniu and Nava opened fire on the Berserker ship, knocking it away from the fishing boat. "Retreat! Retreat!" Vorg ordered and the Berserker ship sailed away as fast as it could. Torch flew down and with a powerful flap of his wings, sent the Berserker ship flying across the water. Needless to say, the Berserkers got away from there as soon as they could.

The Dragoniters landed and checked on Bucket and Mulch to see if they were okay. "What happened here?" Hiccup asked. "Are you two okay?" Astrid questioned. "We thought the Berserkers had hit the iceberg and so we came in to help. They attacked us." Mulch explained. "Well, a Berserker pretty much attacks anyone. Even without reason because they could be bored or just want to do for the sake of doing it or for fun." Aniu said. "Ever since we last saw Dagur on Dragon Island, I have had a gut feeling we should be expecting another encounter and apparently he has chosen now to act up again." Nava said.

"Why did they attack you two?" Astrid inquired. "Because we saw...it." Mulch said. "It?" Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava inquired, glancing at each other. Mulch led them over to the iceberg. "It." He said and pointed at an ice wall, behind which something was frozen inside the ice. Tools were scattered around on the ice, apparently the Berserkers had been trying to dig something out. Hiccup walked closer and rubbed some frost off with his sleeve to get a better look.

"That looks like a...dragon." Hiccup said, backing away from the ice. "By the gods, why or how has that dragon been frozen in the ice?" Aniu asked. "Looks like the Berserkers want it. Why else would they try to dig it out of the ice. Torch moved closer and peered closely at the frozen dragon. _"I wonder if he or she is still alive? I hope he or she is."_ The young Typhoomerang said.

"Why would the Berserkers be trying to dig it out?" Astrid asked. "No idea but I am going to find out. Aniu, Nava, you two with me?" Hiccup asked. "Of course we are." Aniu and Nava said. "Oh, great. Now we have to dig it out?" Snotlout complained. "Actually, I have a much better idea." Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless who was rolling around on the ice beside Torch.

"We burn it out." Aniu said, turning into her dragon form. She and Toothless used a low flame to melt the ice surrounding the frozen dragon. Hiccup, Astrid, Nava and Snotlout wrapped ropes around the ice block. "Torch, you can carry it back to Berk." Nava said. Torch nodded, lifted into the air, grabbed the ropes in his talons and flew into the air. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout mounted their dragons and they, Aniu and Nava flew back to Berk while Bucket and Mulch got back into their boat and sailed back to Berk.

The Dragoniters gathered around the ice block containing the frozen dragon in the Academy back on Berk. "I say we smash it." Snotlout decided, punching his fist into his open other hand. "How about no. We don't know what the dragon will do if he or she is still alive." Aniu said. "I say we blast it." Tuffnut said, ignoring Aniu. "I say we blast it then smash it..." Ruffnut said. "...then blast it again." Both twins finished. "Stop saying what I am saying now!" Tuffnut yelled at his sister.

"Yeah, that is certainly one approach." Hiccup said. "Good sir, I believe it is actually three approaches, my fine fellow." Tuffnut said, clearing his throat. "Three approaches that could get us all killed or harmed." Nava said. "Let's just get a better look at this thing." Hiccup said and walked over to the ice block with Nava and Fishlegs so they could get a good look.

"Fishlegs, give us a slow burn." Hiccup said. "With pleasure. Meatlug, lava blast." Fishlegs said. Meatlug woke up from her nap and melted enough ice with her lava blast. She walked away and Hiccup, Nava and Fishlegs stared at the frozen dragon. "I don't believe it. It's a Skrill. I saw a few of them sometimes back on Guardian Island." Nava said, recognizing the dragon within the ice. "They are rare and very powerful dragons. They are not seen often even by guardians. They prefer to keep to themselves." Aniu said, hearing what her boyfriend was saying.

"I have only seen pictures of them. This is amazing." Fishlegs said. "Do you two realize how huge this could be, Fishlegs and Nava?" Hiccup asked. "The word epic comes to mind." Fishlegs said. "Fascinating, cool and exciting." Nava listed off adjectives. "I hate it when they get like this." Astrid sighed. "Don't you just?" Snotlout asked sweetly, placing his arm on Astrid's left shoulder guard but she shrugged him off.

"I should check the Book of Dragons to be sure about this." Fishlegs said, walking away from the ice block. "Yeah, good idea. If we 're right, this could be big trouble." Hiccup said. "Particularly if Dagur and his Berserkers want the Skrill." Nava agreed as they exited the Academy. "If someone doesn't start filling me in, I am getting my axe." Astrid said, following the three boys. "Relax, Astrid, don't get your hair messed up." Aniu said, following her with Toothless.

Hookfang growled at Snotlout and the twins, sensing they were going to do something. Snotlout shrugged and Tuffnut beat his fist into his open other hand with a soft chuckle and an excited look on his face. "No one touches that ice while we're gone." Hiccup said, reappearing at the gate and walking away again. In a fake display of obedience, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut put their hands up in a surrendering gesture.

* * *

In the Great Hall, the villagers of Berk had heard about the attack from Bucket and Mulch and now they furious. Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were trying to calm the crowd without success. Gobber was on the villagers side. "All right. Calm down." Stoick ordered. "Let us all take a break and let cooler heads prevail." Namara said. "Arguing about this won't solve anything." Fengo said. "This is an act of war." Mulch declared. "We don't know that for sure, Mulch." Nala said. "Let's not jump to conclusions about what this attack means." Stoick said.

"Jumping to conclusions has never solved anything." Theo said. Thornado and Sonica were watching the meeting. _"Do you think they are making a big deal out of this?"_ Thornado asked his mate, sighing. _"_ _I think they are but who knows? The Berserkers could have attacked Bucket and Mulch as a declaration of war, after all."_ Sonica said, laying her head on the ground.

"I don't know, Stoick. It seems pretty cut and dry to me. I mean if you think about it, an attack is an attack. Am I right?" Gobber asked. The crowd roared their agreements. Knowing that Gobber had just made things worse, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala sighed and shook their heads. "And thank you, Gobber." Stoick groaned. "Always here to help." Gobber said cheerfully, drinking some water.

Then Hiccup, Aniu, Astrid, Nava, Fishlegs and Toothless entered the Great Hall. "I think I know why Dagur's men attacked Bucket and Mulch." Hiccup said. "Go on, son." Stoick encouraged. "We got a better look at the dragon Bucket and Mulch found in the ice." Hiccup continued. "We found a dragon? Oh, can we keep it? I have always wanted my own dragon, Mulch." Bucket exclaimed excitedly. "Trust me, you won't want this one, Bucket." Aniu said.

"It's a Skrill." Hiccup finished. Many people gasped in shock. "That can't be good." One man said nervously. "Oh. I don't want one of those." Bucket said before Mulch hit him in the guts, earning a pained yelp. "Yeah, you certainly won't want one of those." Nava said. "A Skrill?" Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala asked in shock. _"Yep, definitely a Skrill."_ Toothless clarified.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Stoick asked Hiccup then Fishlegs ran into the Hall, carrying the Book of Dragons. "Oh, we are sure. Haha! Whoo! Oh, yeah, Fishlegs!" He whooped, throwing his arms around Hiccup and Astrid's shoulders. Everyone stared at him with disturbed looks on their faces. "Sorry, chief, that happens sometimes when we discover new dragons. I get a little overexcited." Fishlges apologized before Hiccup pulled the Book of Dragons out of his hands and flipped through the pages until he found the Skrill section.

"Look, it is right here. That is definitely a Skrill." Hiccup said. "And the Skrill is the symbol of the Berserker Tribe." Astrid said grimly. "No wonder they were trying to dig it out." Aniu said. "If the Skrill is still alive and in Dagur's hands, who knows what he'll do with it." Nava said.

* * *

Out at sea, Dagur was in high spirits as he addressed his men with Vorg at his side. "My brothers, this is a historic day for the Berserker Tribe. After many years and many searches, Captain Vorg has found a Skrill." Dagur said, raising Vorg's arm up into the air. The Berserkers cheered. "It is such a great occasion that I am willing to forgive his failure to bring it to me." Dagur continued, painfully twisting Vorg's wrist and let him fall to the ground. "Get up." Dagur hissed, kicking him in the guts.

"For centuries, the Skrill has represented our strength, our power, our ferocity. As long as Hiccup, Aniu and their little dragon and guardian club have our dragon, we will not rest. We will take the Skrill out of their frail, little hands and destroy that Night Fury as well turn those guardians into our weapons together. The crowd roared in approval and Dagur grinned evilly, thinking of all the things he could do with the Skrill, Hiccup, Aniu and that Night Fury.

* * *

"The Skrill is the only dragon that can rival a Night Fury, according to the Book of Dragons." Nava said as he, Aniu, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Astrid and Toothless walked outside the Great Hall. "Surely there are more dragons who can rival a Night Fury. Toothless is powerful but he is not invincible." Aniu said. _"Too true."_ Toothless agreed. "Legend has it the lightning comes from the Skrill's mouth and thunder from its...well, you know." Gobber said.

Fengo, Namara, Aniu, Theo, Nala and Nava stared at him with grossed out looks."Remind me to never get behind one." Astrid said sarcastically. "That is actually inaccurate. According to the Book of Dragons, the Skrill can draw lightning from the clouds and redirect it." Fishlegs said. "It can use that lightning to hit several targets at once which is why it is such a feared dragon." Hiccup said. "I have read the Skrill can fly at the speed of light when riding lightning bolts." Aniu said. "It can also store the lightning in its body and use it later." Fishlegs added. "Once it runs out of lightning, the Skrill can simply recharge itself if there is lightning around." Nava said.

"Oh, dear, this is not good if the Berserkers get the Skrill." Namara said, her wings twitching in anxiety. "We have to keep the Skrill away from them." Fengo said, his wings tense and bristling. "I don't want to think about what might happen if we fail." Nala said, hugging her wings closer to herself. "Hopefully, we can convince the Skrill that we are friends and it'll be safe with us." Theo said hopefully, reaching out a wing to touch his wife's wings.

"I have heard enough. We need to get rid of that Skrill. It is just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war." Stoick said, thinking about his people. "You all know I love a good fight as much as the next person but why not just give it to them? It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all." Gobber said. "Actually, because of their internal body temperature, Skrills can stay safely frozen for decades." Fishlegs said uneasily. They went to the Academy.

* * *

"So let me be clear. This dragon may still be alive and you left Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout to guard it?" Stoick asked. "Don't forget Torch. He's flying around outside the gate. " Aniu said. "Okay, that sounds much worse when you say it but it's frozen solid in a block of ice. How much damage could it possibly do?" Hiccup asked then was an explosion and a dragon's roar from the Academy. "I think we're about to find out." Nava said. "You just jinxed it, Hiccup." Namara said. "Let's hope it doesn't do too much damage." Fengo said. "The Skrill is loose...oh, no." Nala said, covering her mouth with her hands. "I hope it will listen to us." Theo said.

 _"_ _This cannot be happening."_ Toothless said and ran to the Academy. Everyone else followed him. In the Academy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, their dragons and Torch watched the smoke and fog clear away. _"_ _What did you guys do!?"_ Torch roared, even though he knew the answer. "It's not that bad." Ruffnut told her brother. "Yeah, maybe Hiccup and Aniu won't even notice." Tuffnut replied.

 _"_ _Our riders are idiots."_ Barf groaned. _"_ _We're gonna pay for this, I'm sure of it."_ Belch replied. Puncher and Kicker poked their heads out of their saddlebags. _"_ _Has anything happened yet?"_ Puncher asked. _"_ _I'm guessing something will happen in a few minutes."_ Kicker replied. _"_ _Something definitely will happen very soon."_ Pain said, poking his head out of Hookfang's saddlebag. _"_ _If anyone asks, tell them it was not my fault."_ Hookfang said. "No, Hiccup and Aniu are definitely going to notice." Snotlout said as the Skrill woke up from its hibernation.

The Skrill is a member of the Strike Class and it was powerfully built, with two short, stocky, hind legs bearing long, razor-sharp talons and no front legs, providing a bipedal gait. The powerful, tapering tail is longer than the main body and the neck is short and thickly built. The head was elongate, both jaws bearing a row of small but extremely sharp teeth surrounding a heavily bifurcated tongue and the nostrils and eyes are situated near the tip of the snout, the nostrils on the side of it and the eyes just behind the small, curved nasal horn. The head is wide at the back and is crowned by a ring of sharp, narrow spines that nearly encircle the occipital region. A row of long, sharp, iron-rich spines run down the spinal cord to the tip of the tail and are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, the tail also bearing secondary rows of these spines. The belly and ventral edges of the tail are also edged in blunt protrusions that are also laced with conductive metals. The wings are large and wide with very long supports and both bearing a massive, metallic at the main joint. The markings consist of double rows of rain-drop like spots on the undersides of the wings, simple spots on the bottom edge of the uppersides, a pair of stripes extending from the back of the eyes and irregular highlights along the body and tail.

The Skrill's scales were deep gray with light gray undersides, red eyes and violet markings."Yeah, for sure. They are definitely going to notice." Tuffnut said as the Skrill glared at them. Toothless ran into the Academy and saw the Skrill. _"Where am I?"_ The Skrill roared in a male voice. _"_ _It's all right. You're safe."_ Toothless attempted to calm the Skrill down as he and Meatlug stood in front of him. Unfamiliar with his surroundings and scared of the dragons and the humans, the Skrill flew up and electrified the metal-chain ceiling.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ The Skrill roared then made a break for the opening, knocking Stormfly out of his way on the way out. The Skrill flew into the night sky. _"_ _I'll go after him!"_ Torch roared and flew after the Skrill. "I got a plan." Tuffnut suddenly said. "Great. What is it?" Ruffnut asked. "Blame Snotlout." Tuffnut said. The six guardians, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick and Gobber ran into the arena. "Their fault." Snotlout said, pointing at the twins. "Hey. He stole our plan." Ruffnut complained.

"We are never letting you three guard anything again." Aniu sighed, shaking her head. "Please tell me this wasn't your ideas." Nava begged Hookfang and Barf-Belch. _"It was our riders fault."_ Barf said. _"_ _They made us do it."_ Hookfang said. _"_ _We won't do it again. Promise."_ Belch said. Nava glanced at Pain, Puncher and Kicker. _"_ _They are telling the truth."_ The three Terrible Terrors said.

"I told you guys to leave the Skrill alone." Hiccup said. "It jumped us. Sneaky dragon." Tufnut grumbled. "From inside a block of ice?" Hiccup asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "How is that even possible?" Aniu inquired, crossing her arms. "Uh...very sneaky dragon." Tuffnut muttered. "If the Skrill was frozen in that block of ice, it would not even have been able to blast its way out." Nava told the twins.

Hiccup groaned before hearing his father groan as well. "What is it, Dad?" He asked, seeing Stoick bend down and pick up a block of ice. "When I was a lad, my grandfather used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories. I thought they were just tales." Stoick said. "Tales about what?" Hiccup asked. "Are they about the Skrill?" Aniu inquired. "And the Berserkers as well?" Nava questioned.

"Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path." Stoick said. "So if Dagur and his men get the Skrill..." Aniu began. "...do you think they will try the same thing with this Skrill?" Nava ended. "It is quite possible, you two." Fengo said. "Or unless Dagur plans on riding it like you Dragon Riders ride your dragons." Namara said. "I don't think the Skrill will even let Dagur near him or her." Theo said. "Besides, Dagur doesn't even know how to truly ride a dragon." Nala said. _"No wonder the Skrill is the symbol of the Berserker Tribe."_ Toothless muttered.

"You don't think the Berserkers could actually control a Skrill?" Hiccup asked. "I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury. We just cannot take that chance. If the Berserkers find that Skrill and know some way to control it..." Stoick said. "Then Berk and the Archipelago could be destroyed." Namara gasped in horror. "Don't forget Guardian Island." Nala reminded her. "This is really, very bad." Fengo muttered, shaking his head. "How bad on a scale from one to ten?" Theo asked. "I would say eight out of ten percent bad." Fengo told his friend.

"This could be worse if the Hagsfiends and HagDrakes (another name for Vyr-dragons) or the Outcasts were involved as well." Nala said. "Having to deal with a Hagsfiend and Hagdrake attack and or an Outcast attack on top of this would be absolutely horrendous, terrifying, devastating and horrible." Namara said. "Indeed, Berk is completely unprepared for a Hagsfiend and Hasdrake attack." Theo said.

"We'll find the Skrill, Dad. I promise." Hiccup swore. "If those Berserkers want that Skrill..." Aniu began. "...they'll have to go through us, all of us." Nava said, his staff appearing in his hand and frost spreading along it. Stoick knew he could trust his son and his two guardian friends but as thunder crashed and lightning spread along the sky, he really hoped they could find the Skrill and keep it away from the Berserkers.

* * *

The Skrill flew through the night sky, unaware of the young Typhoomerang following him. He had seen the humans with the dragons and wondered if the dragons were with the humans acting on their own free will or if the humans had enslaved them and possibly even brainwashed them. Just when he was about to think that it was unlikely because the dragons seemed completely okay, a male guardian around sixteen years old flew up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. _"I'm fine, guardian. What is your name?"_ The Skrill asked. "My name is Heep. Yours?" Heep asked. _"_ _Voltage."_ The Skrill said. "So what happened to you? You looked like you were flying away from something" Heep said. Voltage sighed and decided to tell the guardian about what had just happened to him despite the uneasy feeling he got from Heep. _"_ _If you must know, I got caught in a fight with some Snow Wraiths and then I woke up in this stone arena and these dragons were standing around me. I believe they were a Hideous Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle and a Night Fury and the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare had humans on their backs. I don't know if the dragons were being controlled by the humans or if they were letting the humans ride them on their own free will. I have heard stories about Dragon Riders but I thought they no longer existed anymore."_ Voltage told Heep who was barely able to hide a smug grin on his face.

Heep could not believe how easy this was. The Skrill Voltage had placed his full trust on him. Manipulating him into becoming an enemy of the Dragoniters was going to be easy. "It's true that the Dragon Riders of old are long gone and I am very sorry to say but those dragons are being controlled by the humans. I don't think you have heard but there was a Majora Death named Evregina who forced dragons to hunt food for her and if they failed to deliver or bring enough food for her, they were eaten by her. A young human male named Hiccup captured the Night Fury who is named Toothless and decided to brainwash him to serve him as his servant and slave. A young guardian girl around my age named Aniu helped him do it and they killed Evregina, ending her horrible reign. When the dragons approached the Vikings in hopes of achieving peace and co-existence, the Vikings, with the help of some of my fellow guardians brainwashed them and made them their slaves and servants. And I believe they want to brainwash you so have to fly away as fast and soon as you can." Heep said, choosing his words carefully.

Voltage thought about Heep's words carefully. The guardian was telling the truth about Evregina the Majora Death but the rest of it seemed to be lies. He got the feeling Heep was not to be trusted. _"_ _Thank you for telling me all this. I really appreciate it. I must go now. May the blessings of Drago be with you."_ Voltage said and flew away, deciding to get some breakfast first. Heep watched him go and decided to go after the Typhoomerang he knew was following Voltage. Heep shifted into his dragon form. He was a Deadly Nadder with yellow scales, white undersides and horns, black spines and tail markings and yellow eyes.

* * *

Torch followed the Skrill's scent and hoped he would be able to catch up to him and tell the Skrill that the Dragoniters of Berk were friends and didn't want to hurt him. _This dragon is fast. Of course he is, he is a Skrill._ He thought. Then he noticed a dragon flying rapidly in his direction. It was not the Skrill. Before Torch could do anything, the dragon shot a fireball of magnesium fire at him, striking the young Typhoomerang on his wing. Torch saw it was yellow Deadly Nadder before it shot tail spines at him. Torch cried out in pain when the tail spines hit him on the back, sinking through his scales and into his skin. The Deadly Nadder fired more tail spines, striking Torch in the back, wings and legs. The dragon flew up and started clawing at Torch's face while the Typhoomerang was distracted. Deciding it had done enough, the Deadly Nadder flew away. Torch struggled to stay in the sky and flew back to Berk, blood oozing from his wounds and pain coursing through his body.

Heep watched him fly away and smirked. He decided to wait and see how events turned out before doing anything else.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Dragon Riders, dragons and guardians flew around Berk in search of the Skrill. "Any idea what we do after we find the Skrill?" Astrid asked Hiccup and Aniu. "We catch it, we tame it, we train it." Hiccup said firmly. "And keep it away from Dagur so he cannot use it against us." Aniu added. "Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough." Astrid replied sarcastically. "We have to tell the Skrill that we are friends and we won't hurt him. I hope Torch is with him or still following him." Nava said, unaware of what happened to Torch.

"Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses. According to the Book of Dragons, a Skrill can't redirect any lightning if it is in water." Fishlegs chimed in. "That's a start." Hiccup said, relieved. "No, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is. We've been circling the island for hours for hours and I'm starving." Snotlout complained.

"Quit complaining, Snotlout." Aniu muttered. "Complaining never gets you anywhere." Nava added. Hiccup was about to say something when his eyes lit up. "Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant." He said. "Of course I did. What was it again?" Snotlout questioned. "When you wake up in the morning, what is the very first thing you want to do?" Hiccup asked his cousin. "Well, usually I have to go to the toilet." Snotlout told him. "No, after that." Hiccup said. "Oh, eat." Snotlout said, face palming.

"Exactly. Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice?" Hiccup asked the Gronckle Rider. Fishlegs thought for a second then directed Meatlug to fly in another direction. The others followed them to a farm owned and run by Silent Sven. When they got there, the ground was littered with smoking scorch marks and several sheep had been spooked.

While Ruffnut and Tuffnut busied themselves with poking a sheep, the others talked to Silent Sven. His wife stood to the side, petting a spooked sheep. Unable to talk or make a sound, Silent Sven used hand gestures and a spear to tell the teens how he had fought off the Skrill. "And then you fought off the Skrill with your head and that spear?" Astrid inquired. Silent Sven nodded.

"Hey, this guy, Silent Svem? Remind me not to rustle any more sheep off his farm." Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs but Silent Sven heard and pointed the sharp end of the spear at Snotlout's face with an angry expression on his face. The Jorgenson instantly put his hands up in surrender. "Uh, he's silent, not deaf." Fishlegs told Snotlout who was shoved aside by Astrid. "Any idea on where the Skrill went?" She asked.

Silent Sven pointed up at the sky flashing with lightning and thunder. "That way?" Hiccup asked. "My senses are telling it is that way, Hic." Aniu said. "Three guesses and you two got it in one." Nava said. After thanking Silent Sven and his wife, the Dragon Riders got on their dragons and flew into the sky to follow the lightning and thunder. Aniu and Nava followed them.

* * *

Fighting against the pain of his injuries, Torch flew to the ones he knew could help him. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were in the plaza talking when Torch landed beside them and slumped to the ground. "Torch, what happened to you?" Fengo asked. Namara gasped when she saw the wounds on Torch's body and the tail spines imbedded in his back. "He's hurt." She gasped. "He needs medical attention." Theo said. "Who did this?" Nala asked the young Typhoomerang. _"It was...a yellow...Deadly Nadder. ...It just flew...out of nowhere...and attacked me...for no reason at all."_ Torch gasped out.

"Don't worry, Torch, we will found out who did this to you." Fengo vowed, putting a hand on Torch's nasal horn but removed it when Torch hissed in pain. "I'll get the medical supplies." Namara said and flew away to get the medical supplies. Fengo flew after her, leaving Theo and Nala with Torch to comfort him.

* * *

The Dragoniters flew through the cloud-filled sky. "Shh, it's okay, Meatlug. Nothing's out here. Nothing's going to get you." Fishlegs whispered to his Gronckle. _"It's okay, Fishlegs. I'm not scared."_ Meatlug assured him. Iggy poked his head out of Meatlug's saddlebag. _"_ _That Skrill is out here and to be honest, I am a little bit scared."_ He said then vanished back into the saddlebag.

The sky flashed with lightning and thunder clapped loudly. "Hold up, everybody." Hiccup ordered, holding his hand up. The dragons and guardians hovered and the silhouette of the Skrill appeared in the clouds, flying rapidly in their direction. "Here comes the Skrill." Aniu said. _"He seems angry."_ Toothless remarked, hearing the Skrill's roar. _"_ _How angry?"_ Sharpshot asked, poking his head out of Toothless's saddlebag. _"_ _I-don't-like-you-angry."_ The Night Fury told the Terrible Terror.

"Okay, now what?" Astrid asked. "Everybody except for Aniu, stay back. If the Skrill sees just one dragon, one guardian and one human, maybe it won't attack." Hiccup said. "Are you sure about that?" Nava asked as Aniu flew closer to Toothless and Hiccup. The three went on ahead while the rest stayed back. "Please be careful." Astrid and Nava whispered, fearing for their loved ones.

Flying ahead of the others, Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu found themselves flying beside the Skrill. "Hey there, fella, you've been asleep for a long time." Hiccup said. The Skrill snarled at them and lightning flashed across his scales. "It's okay, we're friends. We're not going to hurt you." Aniu assured. _"I don't believe you, enslavers of dragons."_ The Skrill snarled. "I'm guessing you're pretty cranky and hungry too." Hiccup continued. _"_ _Leave me alone and stay away from me."_ The Skrill snarled and flew away, appearing right in front of them.

Lightning struck his scales, recharging him and making his body crackle with electricity. "Hiccup! Aniu!" Astrid and Nava cried out in alarm and lead the others forward. The Skrill opened his mouth to fire and Toothless and Aniu flew out of the way. The Skrill's incoming lightning blast shot towards the others but they quickly moved out of the way. "Astrid! Nava!" Hiccup and Aniu screamed as the Skrill fired out lightning bolts like crazy.

"Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs screamed and Meatlug tucked in her wings, dropping like a stone out of the sky with Fishlegs on her back, screaming. The Skrill flew away and Meatlug opened her wings and hovered beside Snotlout and Hookfang. "Wow, that was impressive." Fishlegs said in relief. "Sure, if by impressive you mean terrifying!" Snotlout shrieked at him.

"That was a close call." Nava sighed, flying alongside the boys. "Follow me. I have got an idea." Hiccup said before Toothless and Aniu swooped down and flew close to the water. "Aniu and I are going to dive through the cloud from above and drive that Skrill down to you guys so we can all drive it into the water." Hiccup explained his plan to the others. "Remember, we don't want to hurt that Skrill. We only want to get him to stop firing at us, convince him we're friends and we don't want to hurt him and take him back to Berk so we can keep him safe from Dagur and his Berserkers." Aniu added.

"Got it. No, I don't, sorry. Could we go back to the first part about how you two are in the cloud or is the cloud in you two? It's all sort of nebulous for me, like a cloud in fact." Tuffnut said. "Seriously, Tuffnut?" Aniu asked in exasperation. "Just do what everyone else does." Hiccup groaned, rubbing his aching forehead. Stormfly and Nava flew alongside them. "And how exactly are we going to find the Skrill in these clouds?" Astrid asked. "You guys will be flying blind in there." Nava added as Aniu turned into her dragon form.

"Toothless and Aniu don't need to see to find something, remember?" Hiccup reminded them. "Does that work in clouds?" Astrid asked. "What if it doesn't work?" Nava inquired. "Well, we're about to learn if it does or doesn't." Aniu told them. "Only one way to find out." Hiccup said. Then Toothless and Aniu flew up into the sky and went into a power-dive through the cloud.

"Toothless, Aniu, now!" Hiccup yelled, hearing the Skrill's roar. The Night fury and guardian fired plasma blasts downwards, illuminating the Skrill which they proceeded to lure to the others. The Skrill flew over Astrid, Stormfly and Nava and they proceeded to follow the dragon with Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu. Nava turned into his dragon form and helped Aniu, Toothless and Stormfly to try and drive the Skrill into the water. "It's working!" Astrid exclaimed, seeing how close the Skrill was getting to the water.

Barf-Belch flew down closer to the Skrill so he and his riders could do their part. "Time to give this dragon a bath." Tuffnut said. "I'll bet he hates it as much as we do." Ruffnut replied. Barf breathed out gas but before Belch could spark it, a flaming arrow flew out of nowhere and ignited the gas, creating an explosion that sent Barf-Belch and his riders flying backwards.

Astrid and Stormfly barely dodged a catapulted boulder and Nava shot a blast of fire at another boulder aimed at him, destroying it. "We're under attack!" Astrid and Nava yelled. _"It's the Berserkers! They're here!"_ Stormfly roared. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Fishlegs and Meatlug dodged more arrows. Snotlout and Hookfang were so distracted by the sudden appearance of the Berserkers they didn't notice the Skrill coming up behind them until Snotlout heard the wing beats and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, no...Hookfang!" He shrieked. His Monstrous Nightmare flew as fast as he could away from the Skrill, dodging lightning bolts left and right. The Skrill managed to catch up to them and one of his wings clipped Snotlout's helmet, electrocuting him and causing him to babble uncontrollably. "Hiccup, Toothless, the Berserkers are here!" Aniu alerted her brother-by-bond to the three ships in the water. "Uh...is that?" Hiccup asked. "I'm afraid so." Nava muttered.

"Surprise, surprise, Hiccup and Aniu." Dagur the Deranged said and started laughing in his typical, deranged cheerful manner before stopping and clasping his hands together. "Now, you two get your dainty, little hands off my Skrill." He said. He had received an anonymous tip-off from someone who knew Aniu and Nava and they had told him about their dragons. Dagur at first had been surprised that the guardians had dragon forms but then realized that had explained some things. His men loaded the catapult again and fired more arrows. Hiccup, Aniu, Astrid, Nava and Fishlegs glanced at each other worriedly while Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Stormfly and Meatlug backed off. _"Things just have gotten worse and harder."_ Toothless growled.

* * *

Three catapulted boulders flew towards them and Toothless and Aniu flipped themselves upside-down to plasma blast two while Meatlug ate the third. "Great a Skrill on the loose and now we have Dagur and his Berserkers onto us." Aniu muttered. "Things have definitely gotten worse." Nava muttered. "Let's get out of range before they reload." Hiccup suggested. "Already ahead of you." Fishlegs called as Meatlug flew past them.

"Let;s go, bud." Hiccup told Toothless who followed Fishlegs and Meatlug with Aniu and the others right behind them. On his ship, Dagur watched them go. "Hahaha, they're running." Captain Vorg laughed. "They're regrouping, you idiot." Dagur snapped, turning on him. "That's it, you're relieved of duty." He shoved the man overboard and he fell into the water with a shriek.

Dagur turned back and focues his attention on the Skrill. "My Skrill is glorious. The legend doesn't do it justice. A dragon can go head-to-head with Hiccup and his Night Fury. And they will both be mine along with that guardian girl." He said, smiling evilly and clenching his fist.

* * *

The Dragoniters found a lone sea stack in the ocean and landed on it. Then Aniu noticed the absence of a certain young Typhoomerang. "Where's Torch?" She asked. "I thought he was following the Skrill." Nava said. "But he wasn't with us and I am quite sure he would have caught up to us." Aniu replied. "He could have gotten lost." Hiccup said. "Or the Skrill could have attacked him." Astrid added. "I don't think he got lost or the Skrill attacked him because he would said something if he did." Aniu said. "I hope he has gone to back to Berk." Nava said, worried about the Typhoomerang.

"If he isn't back on Berk when we get back, we'll go looking for him." Astrid said. "Snotlout, are you okay?" Hiccup asked, seeing smoke rising off his cousin's helmet. "He's better than okay. Did you see that lightning bolt to the head?" Tuffnut asked cheerfully. Snotlout glanced at them and babbled something. "Tuffnut's right. He's better than okay." Astrid, said, grinning. "And making more sense than usual."

"Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Aniu grinned. "It might take a couple of hours." Nava added, grinning. "Okay, he's out of it. The rest of us will..." Hiccup began but was interrupted when Snotlout babbled something. "Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying." Hiccup said, annoyed. "Sure we do. He said "I'm perfectly fine."" Tuffnut told them. Snotlout babbled again. "Said it again. I told them." Tuffnut said then noticed the looks everyone were giving him.

"What? I speak post-lightning-struck Snotlout." He told them. "More like you can understand it." Nava replied. "How many times has he been hit by lightning?" Hiccup asked, exasperated. "Often enough." Tuffnut said. Snotlout babbled again. "Twelve? Oh, really? Twelve times." Tuffnut added. Snotlout babbled angrily. "He said "Enough talk. Dagur's all mine. And Tuffnut is the toughest of us all."" Tuffnut translated. I didn't say that last part. Snotlout babbled, frowning. "He implied the last part." Tuffnut said. I did not. Snotlout babbled.

"Even though Tuffnut's skills as a translator are impressive, we've got bigger problems to worry about." Aniu said. "Aniu's right. We have got to get the Skrill away from Dagur and his Berserkers and get him back to Berk." Nava said. Hiccup groaned and face palmed. "You heard them, Astrid. Take Snotlout and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied. The twins, Aniu, Nava and I will go after the Skrill. If Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance." He said.

"Be careful, the lightning is attracted to metal and you and Toothless are wearing more of it than the rest of us." Astrid remind. Hiccup glanced down at Toothless's prosthetic tailfin gear, his prosthetic foot and his Gronckle Iron, Multi-Purpose Shield. "She's right, Hiccup. I really don't want to restart your heart with lightning again." Aniu said, remembering the time when Hiccup had gotten struck by lightning. _"We will take of him, won't we, Aniu?"_ Toothless asked.

"Oh, we certainly will, Toothless." Aniu replied. "Good luck, everyone." Nava said. With those words and Snotlout still babbling, the Dragoniters flew off the sea stack and headed out to confront the Berserkers and the Skrill.

* * *

"Stormfly, let's rock some boats." Astrid told Stormfly as they and their group neared the Berserker ships. Stormfly shot forwards and shot fire at a ship. Snotlout babbled as Hookfang set another boat on fire. "Oh, hello." Fishlegsgreeted a Berserker before Meatlug shot a lava blast at the ship and knocked the man into the water. "Stay on target. They're tricky, that Hiccup and Aniu." Dagur said before ducking behind the mast to dodge some of Stormfly's tail spines.

* * *

Barf-Belch, Aniu, Nava and Toothless were flying up higher into the clouds, following the Skrill. "Okay, I think I have a way to get the Skrill into the water but it's super risky." Hiccup began. "You, my friend, are speaking our language." Tuffnut chuckled. "That makes things easier for us then." Aniu sighed in relief. "What's your plan, Hiccup?" Nava asked.

"Ruff, Tuff, basically you two are going to fly blind through the cloud s and have Barf let out as much gas as possible. Don'[t let Belch ignite it until you guys get to the other side" Hiccup instructed. "Feel my heart because it comes forth and is bursting through my chest." Tuffnut said dramatically in a teary voice, placing his hand over his heart. "Tuff, now is not the time for this." Aniu said, rolling her eyes. "Keep your focus in the here and now." Nava added. "What does that even mean?" Ruffnut asked. Nava ignored her.

"Hopefully, the blast will drive the Skrill out of the clouds toward Toothless, Aniu and I where we can knock it down with plasma blasts." Hiccup said. "That's a lot of gas. Do you have any idea how big a blast that will be?" Tuffnut asked. "No." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava said. "Me neither! How awesome is this?" Tuffnut exclaimed. Barf-Belch flew into the clouds with his riders while Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava waited outside.

"Knowing those two, they will have a lot of fun." Aniu said. "I just hope they can pull it off." Nava said. "That's it, let loose." Ruffnut told Barf once they were inside the clouds and she could see the Skrill's lightning. Barf opened his mouth and let loose a stream of gas. Belch opened his mouth, preparing to spark the gas. "Not you, Belch. Not yet." Tuffnut told him. "Wait for it...wait for it. Go!" Tuffnut yelled once they were outside the clouds. Belch sparked the gas and it blew up, creating a massive explosion.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered, throwing their hands up. _"Woo-hoo!"_ Barf-Belch roared. The blast drove the Skrill out of the clouds and towards Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava. The four chased after him but the Skrill began flying back up into the clouds. "He's flying back up!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless, Aniu and Nava chased the dragon. "We have to stop him before he enters the clouds!" Nava exclaimed. "Then he'll be nearly impossible to find." Aniu added.

"Okay, bud. Not too much. Just enough to bring him down." Hiccup told Toothless who fired a plasma blast at the Skrill who spun around and shot lightning. The two shots combined to create an explosion of plasma and electricity that cancelled each other out. "Whoa, that was cool." Aniu murmured in awe. "Okay, that's a new one." Hiccup said. "Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought." Nava said.

"Let's see how he handles this." Hiccup said and Toothless followed the Skrill, firing more plasma blasts which were cancelled out by the Skrill's lightning blasts. Aniu added in her own plasma blasts but the Skrill cancelled those ones out too. Nava tried to help them out shooting tail spines and magnesium fireballs but the Skrill dodged every single one of those.

The Skrill managed to avoid his pursuers and flew into the clouds. "This is bad." Hiccup said nervously as lightning struck the Skrill's wings, charging him up again. The Skrill fired a lightning blast that narrowly missed the four friends and then they were the ones being chased. "This is worse." Hiccup muttered as Toothless, Aniu and Nava dodged lightning blasts after lightning blast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlg, Snotlout and Hookfang were attacking the Berserker ships with everything they had. Snotlout babbled something that sounded like his signature battle cry as Hookfang shot fireball after fireball at the ships. Captain Vorg pulled himself back into the lead ship and saw the Skrill chasing Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava. "Sir, look." He alerted Dagur who saw the same sight he did. "Well, well, it doesn't look like Hiccup, Aniu and Nava will catch my Skrill either." He grinned.

"Then perhaps we should withdraw, come back for the Skrill another day." Vorg suggested. "Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" Dagur asked. "Well, I am an excellent swimmer." Vorg said just before Dagur angrily shoved him overboard again. "Press on!" Dagur yelled at his men who scrambled to obey. On Stormfly, Astrid heard what Dagur was saying and flew up to Fishlegs. "Dagur knows what we're trying to do." She said. "What do we do?" Fishlegs asked. "We keep on attacking and make sure Dagur has his attention on us." Astrid replied. "I hope Hiccup, Aniu and Nava are having an easier time than us." Fishlegs said as Stormfly and Meatlug resumed attacking.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava were doing their very best to dodge the Skrill's attacks and make sure they didn't get electrocuted. "Oh, that one made my hair stand up. We need a plan and fast." Hiccup said. "Given our current situation, it's kind of hard to come up with one." Aniu said, swerving to the side to avoid a lightning blast aimed for her wings. "We need a good plan or we're toast." Nava said, spinning around and shooting fire at the Skrill but he had to spin around and fly as fast as he could to avoid another lightning attack.

Then the Skrill was struck by a fireball. "Yoo-hoo! Remember us? Gas me, Ruff." Tuffnut hollered as he, Barf-Belch and Ruffnut came to the rescue. "With pleasure." Ruffnut grinned. Barf breathed out gas but only a wisp of gas emerged. Noticing its new opponent's disadvantage, the Skrill fired a lightning bolt that nearly hit the twins and their dragon. Yelping in fear, Barf-Belch flew away and the Skrill followed him and his riders.

Toothless, Aniu and Nava quickly followed to stop the Skrill from hurting the twins and their dragon. "Maybe we should take off our metal helmets?" Tuffnut suggested. "Or maybe we should grab all the metal w can." Ruffnut grinned. Tuffnut grinned back and the twins grabbed their swords, waving them in the air with wild cheers. "Those two are idiots." Aniu groaned. "They're going to get themselves killed." Nava sighed.

Just as the Skrill was about to finish off Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch with a lightning blast, Toothless caught up, flew in front of the Skrill and intercepted the lightning blast with his own plasma blast. The two components collided, creating a massive explosion of plasma and electricity that sent the Skrill, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf-Belch, Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flying in five different directions.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf-Belch were blown off to who knows where, the Skrill and Nava fell into the ocean in different places, Nava was close to the ships while the Skrill was further away. Aniu, who was also in her human form was caught Astrid and Stormfly and Hiccup and Toothless crashed onto the deck of Dagur's ship. "Hiccup." Dagur growled venomously. "Sorry about your deck." Hiccup apologized. Toothless snarled at Dagur and flew back into the sky.

"It's all right, Stormfly, you can let go of me now." Aniu said. _"Okay."_ Stormfly said and released. Aniu fanned her wings open and hovered. Nava managed to fly out of the ocean and rejoined his friends, shaking water off himself. As the Dragoniters flew away from the Berserker ships, Hiccup noticed the absence of the twins and their Hideous Zippleback.

"Did anybody see where the Skrill ended up?" he asked. "No." Astrid said. "Sorry, we didn't." Nava said. "He must be around her somewhere." Aniu said. "Nope." Fishlegs responded to Hiccup's question. Snotlout babbled something, saying he didn't either. "Anyone see where the twins ended up?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "I hope they have not been hurt or killed." Aniu said. "Or captured by the Berserkers." Nava added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf-Belch landed on a sea stack hard. Barf-Belch woozily got up and suddenly untangled his necks and ducked down when he and his riders saw a ship in the water, pulling the Skrill. "Oh, great. We do all the work and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway." Tuffnut muttered. _"Damn this."_ Barf muttered. _Damn it all to hell."_ Belch grumbled.

"And that is why we don't work. It accomplishes nothing." Ruffnut snapped. "Yeah." Tuffnut agreed then saw the ship and recognized the man onboard. "Wait a minute. That's not the Berserkers. That's Alvin the Treacherous." He gasped as Alvin's men pulled the Skrill onboard.

"Why would Alvin want a Skrill?" Ruffnut asked. "Why wouldn't he? Did you see that thing? He could take out Berk with it." Tuffnut told her. "Oh, yeah. So, we should do something, right?" Ruffnut inquired. "Yes. Yes, we should. Okay, I say we follow them." Tuffnut said. "Okay. Then what?" Ruffnut questioned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Okay?" Tuffnut said. "Yeah, good point." Ruffnut agreed. Barf-Belch flew off the sea stack and followed the Outcast ship.

"Let's get the beast back to Outcast Island. I have big plans for this dragon." Alvin said. The restrained Skrill snarled at him. _"I will not become your slave, monster."_ Voltage snarled.

* * *

The Dragoniters flew back to Berk and landed in the plaza while Aniu and Nava went looking for Torch. The young Typhoomerang, who was allowed to walk around after his wounds had healed thanks to Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala's healing magic, limped up to them. Fengo, Namara,, Theo and Nala followed him to make sure he didn't accidently hurt himself. "Torch, what happened to you?" Aniu gasped, seeing the young Typhoomerang's injuries.

 _"_ _I was following the Skrill and then this yellow Deadly Nadder attacked me. I don't know why it did unless he or she didn't want me to follow the Skrill."_ Torch explained. "Well, at least you're okay." Nava said. "We promised Torch we would find out who did this and why." Fengo said. "Once I find him or her, I am going to give him or her a piece of my mind." Aniu hissed. "No one attacks one of us and gets away with it." Nava added in agreement.

"I feel in my heart we will find out who did this in time." Namara said. "By the way, have you kids had any luck with that Skrill?" Theo asked. "No, Dad. The Berserkers attacked us." Nava said. "And the Skrill thought we were enslavers of dragons and attacked us." Aniu said. "Plus, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch have disappeared." Nava said. "We're going back out there to find them and search for the Skrill as soon as we can." Aniu said.

"May the blessings of God, Draco, Lupus and Glaux be with you all." Nala said. "Thanks, Mum and Dad. I love you both." Nava said, hugging his parents. "We love you too, Nava." They both said, embracing their child. "We have faith and trust in you." Fengo said. "We will always be with you." Namara said. "Thanks, Mum and Dad. I love you both." Aniu said, hugging her parents. "We love you too, Aniu." They both said, hugging their child.

Whatever plans Heep, Alvin and Dagur had for the Skrill, they could only mean big trouble.

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! Ten chapters down, ten more to go! This story is half over. It should finished by early next year. Note from last chapter: Even though a guardian's wings are feathered, their feathers have special touch receptors or sensors that make them highly sensitive to touch. And did anyone hear that the creators of Dragons: Race to the Edge are going to release TWO MORE SEASONS! So that makes six seasons in total and 78 episodes all together.**

 **Torch will be okay and Voltage the Skrill will learn that the Dragoniters do not enslave dragons. Don't worry, Heep will pay for everything he has done in the future stories. I am sorry about my pattern of updates. I didn't want to start writing Dragons: Race to the Edge until all the episodes have been released but now I am going to start writing it once I finish the stories leading up to it. Heep will be appearing a lot more than you expect in this story.**


	11. View to a Skrill Part 2

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Torch.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 15.09.2016**

 **Chapter 11: View to a Skrill Part 2**

Hours after the encounter with the Skrill and the Berserkers, Hiccup on Toothless and Aniu were flying around looking for Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch and the Skrill. "Ruff! Tuff!" Hiccup called. _"Barf-Belch! Puncher! Kicker!"_ Toothless roared, knowing that Puncher and Kicker had been with the twins. "Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Barf-Belch!" Aniu yelled. _"_ _It's getting late. I'm tired."_ Toothless yawned. "Me too. After everything that has happened today, I feel like just falling into my nice, warm bed and sleeping for a whole day." Aniu yawned.

"I know it's getting late and you two are tired, guys but we have to keep looking." Hiccup said even though he was tired as well. Deciding to look the twins, their Zippleback and their Terrible Terrors in another area, Hiccup on Toothless and Aniu flew back to the Academy, passing Torch who was still healing from his injuries inflicted by a yellow Deadly Nadder and deeply asleep in his cave. Fishlegs on Meatlug landed near them. "Hiccup, Aniu, any sign of them yet?" Fishlegs asked.

"None. The others have come in for the night. They're resting their dragons." Hiccup said. "Good for them." Aniu said, yawning. "I don't blame them. Look at Meatlug, she's sleep-flying." Fishlegs said, gesturing at Meatlug who was hovering above the ground nearly sleep with lava drooling out of her mouth. The Gronckle jerked awake and tried to stay that way.

"Aniu and I have some provisions. We're going back out." Hiccup said. "Not without me, you two are not. Listen, you two and Toothless may need some help out there. Well, here I am and Fishlegs can't come with us because Meatlug is asleep." Nava said, flying over to them and landing. Terrence joined Black Violet and Sharpshot in Toothless's saddlebag which was magically expanded to be able to fit three Terrible Terrors, a spare prosthetic tailfin for Toothless, a spare prosthetic foot for Hiccup as well as a small amount of supplies, food and water.

"What are you guys going to do? Fly all night?" Fishlegs asked. "If we have to, yes." Hiccup said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs inquired, twiddling his thumbs. "I can't rest knowing the twins are lost out there somewhere." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. "Particularly when the Skrill and the Berserkers are out there." Aniu said. "They could be captured or in danger right now." Nava added.

"You're right. We'll go with you guys." Fishlegs sighed before Meatlug fell to the ground and slumped by his side, fast asleep. "Nah, looks like you guys need some rest. We'll be fine." Hiccup said. "Fishlegs, stay here and make sure Torch is okay. Keep an eye on the others." Aniu said. "When we come back, hopefully it will be with the twins, their dragons and the Skrill." Nava added. With those words, Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew into the sky. Fishlegs watched them go. Iggy poked his head out of Meatlug's saddlebag and perched on Fishlegs's shoulder.

* * *

After they had taken off, Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Nava had found themselves flying amongst thunder and lightning. "You know, maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way. Maybe the twins went the Skrill." Hiccup said before thunder boomed. Hiccup waited until it had passed before continuing. "The Skrill is attracted to lightning. Maybe if we find the Skrill, we find Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch."

"What you are saying makes a lot of sense, Hiccup." Aniu said. "They have to be here somewhere if all this lightning and thunder is any indication." Nava agreed. _"I hope we can convince the Skrill that we are friends and hopefully, he'll come back to Berk with us."_ Toothless said. _"_ _I agree with you on that one."_ Sharpshot said, poking his head out of Toothless's saddlebag. _"_ _If we find the one who attacked Torch, I am going to have some words for him."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _Nobody hurts one of us and gets away with it."_ Terrence said.

"It can't hurt, right? We've tried everything else. Come on, guys." Hiccup said and he and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew through the storm, dodging lightning bolts, left, right and above that were attracted to Hiccup's shield and fake leg as well as Toothless's prosthetic tailfin. "Whoa! Watch your tail, bud and I'll watch my leg." Hiccup yelped. "This soup is thick." Nava said. "I will be surprised if the Skrill isn't somewhere around here." Aniu said.

"Hang in there, guys!" Hiccup yelped as they evaded more lightning bolts. He took out his spyglass and looked through it before a flash of lightning nearly made him drop it. "Oh! Okay, Gronckle Iron and lightning: not a terrific combo. Let's get out of here." Hiccup said. They flew out the thunder clouds then looked down and saw a familiar, barren, rocky island. "Outcast Island." Hiccup said gravely. _"Great, Alvin and the Outcasts."_ Toothless growled. "The Skrill better not be there." Aniu said. "Now is not a good time to deal with Alvin and his men." Nava said. Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence stared at the island.

"I know, guys but we've got no choice. We have to set down and wait out the storm." Hiccup said. "Hiding out on Outcast Island is better than flying in this storm."Aniu said. "If we set down on an isolated spot we should be fine." Nava said. They flew down and landed on a secluded spot overlooking the Outcast Dragon Arena. Outcasts were walking around and inside of it. "That's a lot of Outcasts." Hiccup commented. "When Astrid and Heather

What are you up to, Alvin?" Hiccup asked rhetorically.

"All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill." Ruffnut said, appearing beside them. Puncher and Kicker were perched on a flat boulder and Barf-Belch were beside a dead tree. "Alvin has the Skrill?" Hiccup asked. "That is so not good." Aniu said. Then both of them realized who they were talking to. "Wait, Ruff! You're alive!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I don't believe it." Aniu gasped, smiling. "Where's Tuff? Is he okay?" Nava asked. "He didn't make it." Ruffnut said sadly. "What!?" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava shrieked in shock.

"Kidding! He's right behind you three." Ruffnut said, brightening up. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava glanced behind them and saw nothing but the dead tree. "What's up, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava?" Tuffnut's voice asked from inside it. "Cool disguise, huh? It's kinda itchy." He continued. "Uh, yeah. Not bad." Hiccup said slowly, not sure whether to be relieved or confused. "Thumbs up." Aniu said bluntly. "Seal of approval." Nava deadpanned.

"Yeah, Tuffnut hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen. Problem is, he can't move or see." Ruffnut said. "And I have bark beetles in my shoes. I'm starting to like them." Tuffnut said. Toothless approached the tree and sniffed it. _"Ugh."_ He gagged in disgust before walking away. "Hey, fellas. A little to the left, really scratch around down there. See what you can find." Tuffnut told the beetles. "That's an image I can do without." Hiccup muttered.

"Too true, brother, too true." Aniu agreed. "Hey, Tuffnut, how about you come out now?" Nava suggested. "Eh, later." Tuffnut said. "Wait a second, how did you guys end up here?" Hiccup asked Ruffnut. "Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water and we decided to follow." She told him. "Good on you, Ruff and Tuff." Aniu smiled. "Without you, we would have probably never found the Skrill until it was too late." Nava added.

"Weird, right?" Tuffnut remarked. "No, it was that you followed." Hiccup replied. "We knew that. That's why we did it." Tuffnut said awkwardly. "Okay, let's see what Alvin plans on doing with that Skrill." Hiccup said and took out his spyglass to spy on the arena. Alvin and Savage walked into the arena. "Bring it out." Alvin commanded. Three Outcasts dragged the struggling Skrill out.

Alvin stared at him with an evil look on his scarred, dirty face. "Yep, there he is." Hiccup murmured. "The Skrill." Aniu said. "Poor thing." Nava said pityingly. "Yeah." Tuffnut agreed. "Man, this not good." Hiccup said. "No." Tuffnut agreed. "We have to get the Skrill out of here." Aniu said. "And do our very best to avoid any confrontation with any Outcasts." Nava added. "We are in serious trouble." Hiccup said grimly.

"With a capital T, no S. Wait, would you capitalise Serious or Trouble? Both?" Tuffnut inquired. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Ruffnut turned to glare at him. "I'll shut up now." Tuffnut said. The four turned their attention back to the arena. "Hang on...Mildew." Hiccup said, seeing the traitor approach Alvin and talk to him. "When I get my hands on him, I am going to bash him." Aniu hissed. "Easy now. Let me have my turn as well." Nava said.

Then they saw more people enter the ring. "That's weird, those look like Berserker soldiers." Hiccup murmured. "They are Berserker soldiers." Aniu stated. "I bet Dagur's with them." Nava said. And sure enough, he was. "Dagur and Alvin together. With the Skrill? Really not good." Hiccup gasped in alarm. "They're shaking hands, they've formed an alliance." Aniu whispered. "They were bad enough when they were not together." Nava said. Toothless and Barf-Belch growled.

* * *

Dagur could adrenaline flow through his veins as he approached the Skrill. "The Skrill, the dragon of my people. So beautiful, so supple, furious." He said in excitement. "Oh, bah. The only thing a dragon understands is a staff to the snout." Mildew snapped and swung his staff to hit the Skrill but Dagur blocked it with his axe. "Touch him with that stick and I'll make you eat it." He threatened. Mildew backed off, grumbling.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? Because if you did, you'll have this dragon safely out of the storm." Dagur said. "And why is that?" Mildew sneered. "He draws his power from lightning, smelly old man." Dagur sniffed. "Bah, that's nothing but an old dragon's tale." Mildew scoffed. A bolt of lightning hit the Skrill who recharged himself with it and hit Mildew with a low-powered lightning bolt.

"Man, I love it when I'm right." Dagur said happily as Mildew crashed to the ground and began babbling. The Outcasts forced the Skrill back into his cage and slammed the gate shut. Dagur walked up to the gate to talk to the Skrill. "Not to worry, baby. When we get you all harnessed up, you'll be free to strike anyone you want or more precisely, anyone I want." Dagur cooed and began laughing.

"The Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur. You'll get your prize but only after you fulfil the terms of our deal." Alvin reminded him. Dagur turned to him smiling then his face formed a deadpan expression. He walked away, passing Mildew who was still babbling. Savage walked up to Alvin. "Remind me again why we're dealing with this lunatic." He said. "His knowledge of the Skrill and the size of his fleet. We need both to make sure we reclaim Berk. After we have, we'll dispose of them all." Alvin told him, grinning evilly.

* * *

After the Outcasts and Berserkers left, Voltage was left alone. He began thinking about what Heep had told him and his encounters with the Dragon Riders, dragons and guardians. Heep had said the dragons were being enslaved by the humans and guardians but something told him he was lying. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that if the dragon riders and guardians did enslave dragons, they would have done something completely different to capture him. Voltage decided that he would talk to them the first chance he got to see for himself if the dragon riders and guardians were not dragon slavers but friends of dragons like they claimed. But these Outcasts and Berserkers definitely were dragon slavers. He believed not all humans were the same. Knowing he needed his strength and energy, Voltage curled up to sleep. Little did he know that his rescuers were coming to his rescue and they would free him.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the Outcast Dragon Arena through his spyglass, trying to devise a plan. "We have to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to. Aniu, Nava and I can't go, they'll recognize us. Ruff?" He said. "Outcast food gives me gas." Ruffnut said quickly. "How do you know that?" Aniu asked her. "Yet another image I can live without." Hiccup said. "I haven't seen any women among them so she can't go." Nava said. "Okay, Tuff, looks like you're up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen." Hiccup said.

"And be careful. If you get caught, say you're one of them and call yourself a different name." Nava added. "Way ahead of you. I'll move like the wind. They won't even see me coming." Tuffnut said and began climbing down the rocks but fell and landed at the feet of an Outcast guard. "By the gods, this won't end well." Aniu groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. "That was great." Tuffnut muttered.

"Halt! What are you doing here and who are you?" The Outcast guard asked, pointing his spear at him. "Who am I? I'm, uh...Buffnut. Yep, that's it. Berserker Buffnut. BB they call me. Ol Buffynut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defences. Yep, I got to check them out. See if they're strong." Tuffnut said, standing up. "Oh, yes, sir. I'm ready for anything." The fooled Outcast guard said. "Okay, good. Now, where is the big meeting? You know, the powwow." Tuffnut inquired.

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?" The Outcast guard asked. "Did you seriously just ask me that, soldier? If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister. Did you just ask me that? I have forgotten." Tuffnut snapped. "Uh, so do you want to know?" The Outcast guard asked. "Don't sass me! I'm still talking about whether or not did seriously just ask me that." Tuffnut snapped. "Alvin's throne room. Just opposite the harbor. They're celebrating the treaty, sir." The Outcast guard told him. "Awesome. Just stand there at attention. Straight back. A healthy spine is a happy spine, my fine fellow." Tuffnut said and walked away. The Outcast guard sighed in relief.

* * *

In Alvin's throne room, Dagur and Alvin sat at opposite sides of the round table with three each of their men on the sides. "All right, Dagur, let's talk strategy." Alvin said. "Ooh, strategy, strategy, I love strategy. You first." Dagur replied. "Fine, my fleet will lead..." Alvin began. "Ah-ah-ah, let me stop you there, big boy. Try this on for size. My fleet, led by the glorious Skrill will lay siege to the Dragon Training Arena and incapacitate Hiccup, Anoiu and their Night Fury while you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor." Dagur said, while strangling one of his men into unconsciousness.

"I don't think so, Dagur." Alvin growled. Tuffnut had manged to sneak into the throne room and saw a table overflowing with food. "Whoa." He gasped, running over to it. "First, I get Berk and then and only then do you get the Skrill." Alvin said sternly, jabbing a finger into Dagur's shoulder. "Really?" He asked coolly. "Yeah. Really." Alvin growled, glaring at him. "Geez, Alvin, don't get your beard twisted into knots. Fine we'll do it your way." Dagur said nonchalantly.

Alvin walked away and Captain Vorg walked up to Dagur. "Remind me why we're working with him again." He requested. "Because we want that Skrill. Once we have it, we'll dispose of him. And I was thinking there is some really, really fun ways we could that..." Dagur trailed off when he someone chewing their food loudly. "Who is smacking their food? I hate smacking. My father used to smack his food." Dagur asked.

Tuffnut finished chewing a piece of chicken and swallowed it. "Sorry, I hate it when my mouth does that. Cut it out, mouth. Shut up, nose. They don't like each other." He said. Dagur held his axe to his throat. "Who are you?" He demanded to know. "Me? I'm Buffnut. Yeah, Buffnut the Berserker." Tuffnut told him. "You're one of mine? What were you doing back there?" Dagur asked. "I was...composing a poem in honour of your new deal with Alvin. And I got hungry because poetry in very exhausting. Geez, you got to have a little something every six lines." Tuffnut said.

"A poem, eh? Let me hear it. If I like it, I won't chop your legs off. Now!" Dagur requested. "Uh, okay, yeah. Definitely need those legs for the standing, walking and running stuff.

"There once was a village called Berk, run by a big Viking jerk, blasting him would be thrilling, then you would go a-Skrilling and show us how to be ...Berserk." "

Tuffnut sang. Dagur stared at him in confusion and Tuffnut mentally prayed to every god and goddess he could think of that he and his legs would live.

"I would go a-Skrilling? Ha! I like it! You can keep your legs. In fact, yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend Buffnut." Dagur exclaimed then pointed his axe at Tuffnut again. "But no smacking. I hate, hate smacking." He hissed. Mildew walked into the throne room, saw Tuffnut, recognized him and dropped his plate with a gasp. Tuffnut gasped, hoping his cover was not about to be blown. Mildew began babbling, trying to warn Dagur who didn't understand.

"Oh, what is your village babbler going on about now?" Dagur asked Alvin who frowned. Tuffnut shoved Mildew out of the way to avoid suspicion. "So did I mention how much I hate Berk? Directions to Berk: north till you smell it, west till you step on it. Am I right, people? Come on." He laughed, making several Berserkers and Outcasts laugh as well. Mildew tried to haul Tuffnut away but he shoved him away.

"Great idea, babbler. A song! I should sing a song! "Hooligan Tribe, won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight, come out tonight. Hooligan Tribe, won't you come out tonight, or die by the light of the moon? Oh, by the light of the moon. Oh, by the light of the moon. Remember to use your fork and your knife and also use your spoon."" Tuffnut sang to the soldiers of both tribe's delight.

Mildew kept on trying to tell the Berserkers and Outcasts that Tuffnut was a spy until Tuffnut knocked him out. "Nobody likes a heckler, right?" Tuffnut asked as the men continued laughing.

* * *

The next morning, Tuffnut snuck back to his friends and filled them in on the plot. "The plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets. It is going to be awesome." He said excitedly. "Um, you do realize we're the Berkians." Hiccup reminded him. "Oh, right, still going to be awesome." Tuffnut said nonchalantly. "Two fleets and a Skrill are going to be pretty tough to beat." Hiccup remarked grimly.

"No, Alvin has made it pretty clear. Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk. I think they have trust issues." Tuffnut said. "Huh, that could potentially be their downfall." Aniu quipped. "We could trick them into fighting each other or maybe just wait until they start fighting each other." Nava said. "Wait, what did you just say, Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked. "I said they have trust issues." Tuffnut replied.

"No, you said Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack." Hiccup said. "What are you thinking, Hiccup?" Nava asked curiously. "I know what he is thinking." Aniu grinned. "Think about it: no Skrill, no alliance, no alliance, no invasion. Tuff, I need you to get back into town and distract the arena guards. Toothless, Aniu, Nava and I are going to free that Skrill." Hiccup concluded. "Uh, hang on a second. I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off." Tuffnut said.

"So?" Ruffnut asked. "Tuffnut, just go." Aniu and Nava said impatiently. "Just wanted to get that out there. Ugh, fine, I'm going. And my legs are on your head. You know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking about these legs if I lose them." Tuffnut relented and left. "Come on, guys. Ruffnut, Puncher, Kicker, Barf-Belch, stay here." Hiccup said and mounted. The Night Fury and his rider, Aniu and Nava flew into the sky.

* * *

They arrived at the arena, peered over the edge of the stone pit and saw two of the arena knocked out cold. "Good job, Tuff. That was quick." Hiccup remarked. Aniu looked around the arena and didn't see Tuffnut anywhere. "Where is he?" She wondered out loud. "I hope he hasn't got distracted on distraction duty." Nava said.

Tuffnut had gotten distracted when he started telling jokes to a bunch of Outcasts. "Okay, okay, I got another one: How do you get a one-armed Berkian out of a tree?" He joked. "How?" An Outcast asked. "You wave. That's assuming he isn't just sitting on a branch." Tuffnut laughed, as did the Outcasts. "Oh, you kill us, Buffnut." Another Outcast laughed. "Oh, stop. You guards ...you guys are just saying that. I almost said guards. " Tuffnut said before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Wait, guards? Aren't I supposed to be doing something with guards?" He asked himself and raced off to the arena. "Oh, hey, don't leave. Tell the one about the Viking girl with the woolly igloo." The guards called after him but Tuffnut was already gone.

Making sure not to wake any of the unconscious guards, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava cautiously entered the arena. Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence hovered above their heads. They walked over to the Skrill's cage and found it empty. "It's gone." Hiccup gasped, picking up a length of cut rope. "They must have moved him." Aniu said, peering over her brother-by-bond's shoulder. "Or he escaped." Nava guessed.

They heard a clank, looked up and saw Tuffnut. "Oh, good, I thought I was too late." He said in relief and jumped into the arena through the safety cage. "Nice job with those guards by the way." Tuffnut commented. "What are you talking about and where is the Skrill?" Hiccup asked. Tuffnut glanced the cage and realized the Skrill was gone." Uh-oh." He mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. Uh-oh." Hiccup agreed. "I have a bad feeling about this." Nava muttered. "Well, if we don't have the Skrill then who has the Skrill?" Tuffnut inquired. "Good question, Tuffnut." Aniu said. _"We better find that Skrill fast."_ Toothless said. _"_ _If either the Outcasts or the Berserkers have the Skrill..."_ Black Violet began. _"_ _they'll use him to attack Berk."_ Terrence ended. _"_ _We can't allow that to happen."_ Sharpshot said. They heard the gate slam open and the guards arrive. "Gotta go." Hiccup said quickly. They ran into one of the cages to hide.

Some Outcasts guards ran into the arena and saw the Skrill's empty cage. "The Skrill is gone! Sound the alarm!" An Outcast shouted. A horn began blowing. The Outcasts ran outside. "The Berserkers must have the Skrill if the Outcasts are sounding the alarm." Aniu said. "Dagur must have broken the deal and took the Skrill." Nava said. Hiccup got onto Toothless's back. "Tuff, you go get Ruff, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker. Aniu, Nava, Toothless, our Terrible Terrors and I are going to try and find that Skrill." He said.

Tuffnut nodded and ran out of the arena. Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence climb back into Toothless's saddlebag. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew out of the arena. They saw Dagur's ship sailing away from Outcast Island and an Outcast ship with Alvin in it sailing towards them. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava hovered behind a sea stack to get a good vantage point and hiding place.

"Going somewhere, Dagur?" Alvin sneered angrily. "I go where I want, Alvin." Dagur replied with easy confidence. "Not with our Skrill, you don't." Alvin snarled as the two ships came face to face. "It's not yours. It was never yours. Hello! It's on my belt buckle. It's on my sail, my shields!" Dagur reminded him. "We had a deal, Dagur." Alvin reminded him angrily. "Yeah. About that deal, I just changed the terms." Dagur replied and used his axe to chop a rope. The sail fell away, revealing the Skrill attached to the ship by a harness.

Alvin growled in ager, drew his word and leapt onto the Berserker ship's deck. "I'll cut you to pieces." He snarled at Dagur. "You'll try." Dagur grinned and lunged at Alvin with his axe. In mere seconds, both of them were fighting against each other in a sword-versus-axe fight. "Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin snarled. "It was never your Skrill, Alvin! It's ours! It's always been ours!" Dagur replied, knocking Alvin back with a kick. _Great, they're fighting over me._ Voltage the Skrill thought.

Alvin's brute strength and large size was matched by Dagur's smaller size, speed and agility. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava watched the fight. "Told you they were going to fight." Nava said. "Told you their trust issues would be their downfall." Aniu replied. "First chance we get, we fly in and free the Skrill." Hiccup told them. Dagur began to get overconfident and that allowed Alvin to knock his axe out of his hands.

"You can't run forever, boy." Alvin snarled. Dagur hopped onto his back and jumped onto the deck where the two ropes attached to the Skrill's harness were hanging. "Oh, I think it's time you did some running." He declared and yanked on the ropes. The Skrill shrieked and fired a lightning blast at Alvin who dodged it. Another lightning blast struck the deck and Alvin was nearly hit. Taking his chances, Alvin leapt overboard into the water.

"Tired of running? Want to try swimming? That won't work either." Dagur sneered and yanked hard on the Skrill's reins as Alvin dove underwater. With no other choice, the Skrill struck the water with a high-powered lightning blast. "That takes care of that." Dagur said matter-of-factly. Savage and several other Outcasts leapt onto the Berserker ship's deck.

"Savage, I have a one-time offer for you and your men. You can join me or...you can join Alvin." Dagur proposed, gesturing at water where several dead fish were floating. "Your choice." Dagur shrugged as the Skrill roared. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava had seen the whole thing. "He's gone...I can't believe Alvin the Treacherous is gone." Aniu murmured. "Despite everything he has done to us and to others, I didn't want him to die." Nava said. _"We'll have to tell Stoick."_ Toothless said, glancing at the Skrill in pity.

"That's not good. We need to come up with a new plan and fast." Hiccup said. _"We sure do, like very soon."_ Toothless said. They flew away.

* * *

With Alvin gone, Dagur had taken control over both the Berserker Tribe and the Outcast Tribe. He also made Savage his new second-in-command, replacing Captain Vorg. Within hours, the combined fleets were ready to set sail. Savage walked up to Dagur to give him the news. "The fleet is ready to sail to Berk, sir." He reported, crossing his arm over his chest so that his fist rested on his opposite shoulder.

"Excellent! Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hiccup, his Night Fury and Aniu into battle!" Dagur exclaimed. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava chose that moment to make their appearance. "Why wait? I'm right here, Dagur. Me and my Night Fury." Hiccup announced. "Nava and I will spectate." Aniu said. "Hiccup." Dagur growled venomously. "I thought we could settle this like real Vikings, just you and me." Hiccup said, knowing Dagur would not be able to resist the temptation.

"Don't forget his Night Fury." Nava added. "Sir, don't let them bait you. We have the advantage in numbers." Savage tried to reason with a ready-to-explode-from-sheer-anger Dagur but he shoved Savage, leapt onto his ship and grabbed the Skrill's reins. "Me and my Skrill against you and your Night Fury?" Dagur inquired and tugged on the Skrill's reins. "I like those odds. Take that!" Dagur yelled and tugged on the ropes. The Skrill fired lightning at Hiccup and Toothless. They flew away and Dagur held onto the ropes, making the Skrill carry him around and chase Hiccup and Toothless while firing lightning at them. Aniu and Nava followed.

Hiccup saw a rock outcrop with puddles of water on it. He landed Toothless on another rock outcrop facing the other one which Dagur had the Skrill land him on. Aniu and Nava hovered on one side. All Hiccup needed was for Dagur to step in the puddles, have the Skrill fire at them so they could deflect the blast and have it electrocute Dagur. "Want to see superior warrior-ness? Just keep watching!" Dagur yelled, his feet very close to two puddles.

"Really, Dagur? I'm still here. Fire, Toothless, now!" Hiccup yelled back. _"With pleasure. Sorry, Skrill."_ Toothless said and fired a plasma blast at the Skrill who deflected it. "That's it? I was hoping for something more challenging." Dagur said incredulously. "So was I." Hiccup replied as Dagur laughed. He noticed Dagur step a foot into a puddle. The Skrill fired at them again and Toothless deflected it with a plasma blast. They did it again and Hiccup on Toothless flew into the air and hovered above the outcrop.

"Here it comes." Aniu whispered to Nava who nodded when they saw Dagur step both feet into puddles. Hiccup noticed the same thing. "Any last words, Hiccup?" Dagur sneered. "I got nothing. How about you, bud?" Hiccup asked. _"Dagur's a mangy bastard, that's what he is. Sorry."_ Toothless growled. _"_ _I have to agree with you, Night Fury."_ The Skrill said.

 _"_ _I'm sorry about this, Skrill."_ Toothless said and fired a plasma blast at the Skrill who deflected it with a lightning blast. The lightning travelled down the ropes to the water, giving Dagur one hell of an electrocution. Dagur screamed in pain and fell off the outcrop, letting go of the ropes. He hit the ground, was electrocuted again and fell unconscious. "They did it." Aniu sighed in relief. "We still have the Skrill to worry about." Nava said.

"I really don't think he is going to be leading an invasion anytime soon." Hiccup commented as Toothless landed back on their outcrop. _"Good for us, bad for him."_ Toothless remarked. Aniu and Nava landed beside them. Both of them walked up to Hiccup and patted him on the back. The Skrill landed on the other outcrop. _"_ _I wish to talk to you."_ He requested.

"Certainly. May I ask what is your name?" Aniu requested. _"My name is Voltage. I have that the Dragon Riders of Berk enslave and brainwash dragons with the help of you guardians. Is this true? Do you wish to brainwash me and make me your slave?"_ Voltage asked. "I swear by my magic and assure you, mighty Skrill that the Vikings and Guardians of Berk, of where you live and belong to, do not enslave dragons. We love them, we respect them, we befriend them, we help them and we shall continue to do so for as long as we and our descendants shall live." Aniu said and a flash of emerald green magic surrounded her.

 _Heep was lying or he was wrong._ Voltage thought in relief. He knew when a guardian swore by their magic that they were telling the truth, they were indeed telling the truth. "With the help of our friends and allies, we hope to prevent evil souls from enslaving magnificent creatures like dragons and if we have to, vanquish them. We have not yet had any encounters with Hagsfiends and/ or Hag-drakes but that may change in the future. It may be only a matter of time." Nava added.

 _"_ _A year ago, my rider Hiccup, who is sitting on my back, shot me down during a raid ordered by Evregina the Majora Death to steal food for her. It was when I lost my tailfin. Hiccup found me and learned the truth about dragons with the help of Aniu, the female guardian who is standing beside me. We killed Evregina and ended her rein. From that point on, Berk has been at peace with dragons and we are learning about each other."_ Toothless said.

 _"_ _I was wrong about you for believing you are enslavers of dragons. I am sorry for attacking you. I know that not all humans and guardians are good, however but it is often unclear as to who is good and who is bad. Now that I know the truth, I ask: may I join you?"_ Voltage asked. "Of course you can. We will be delighted and thrilled to have someone like you with us. May I ask who told you we were dragon slavers?" Aniu asked.

 _"_ _It was a young guardian around your age named Heep. He had yellow hair, golden eyes, black, red, golden, yellow and white wings. He wore yellow, red and black clothing. Is he someone you know in a negative way?"_ Voltage asked, seeing the looks of horror and shock on Aniu and Nava's faces. "Voltage, Heep cannot be trusted. Several months ago, he started an avalanche that nearly buried us alive and sometime after that, he poisoned with a drink that made me very sick. Several days ago, there was a huge forest fire and we found the body of a dead Terrible Terror who had been strangled to death by magic. We discovered Heep's magical signature and found out he was the one who killed the dragon." Nava said.

 _"_ _I should not have trusted him. I will never trust him again. In fact, I'll make him pay."_ Voltage growled. "Yes and I believe it is time we left this island because the Outcasts and Berserkers will be looking for us and their leader. We'll go home now with you. " Aniu said. _"_ _Very well. I wouldn't mind some water and food, mutton and fish preferably."_ Voltage said and followed Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava as they flew back to Berk. "I hope the twins are back on Berk." Nava said. "Don't worry. I had a feeling this would happen so I told them to fly to Berk." Aniu said. "Good thinking, Aniu." Hiccup praised, admiring Voltage. He had stayed quiet while Aniu, Nava and Toothless talked to the Skrill.

Along the way, Voltage remembered something. _"What are your names?"_ He asked. "What is his name?" Hiccup inquired. "Hiccup, this Skrill is named Voltage. Voltage, this human is Hiccup Haddock, the Night Fury is Toothless, my name is Aniu Namara'sdaughter and this is Nava Theodore'sson." Aniu said. Then Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence flew out of Toothless's saddlebag and Aniu introduced them to Voltage and him and to them.

As they flew, Aniu thought about the encounters she and her friends have had. "Hiccup, Nava?" She asked. "Yeah, Aniu?" Both of them replied, looking at her in concern. Voltage, Sharpshot and Terrence also looked at her in concern and Black Violet flew over to her Guardian. "I have been thinking that I should get a weapon." Aniu said. "Like this one?" Nava asked, his staff appearing in his hand so he could show it to her. "What kind?" Hiccup asked. Aniu grinned and told them what kind of weapon she wanted. The conversation lasted all the way to Berk.

* * *

When they got back to Berk, they told everyone Voltage the Skrill was now a friend and introduced him to everyone. They discussed living arrangements and Voltage decided to live in a cave above the Great Hall and below Gothi's House. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had indeed flown back to Berk on Barf-Belch with Puncher and Kicker and they wanted to see how destructive Voltage could be but he shied away from them, leaving the twins disappointed. Barf-Belch told him they didn't mean any harm and he relaxed.

Once Voltage had settled in, Aniu went to the forge and began crafting her weapon with help from Hiccup, Nava, Toothless, Black Violet, Gobber and occasionally her parents. The end result was a sword with a long, thin blade forged out of the strongest, lightest metals they could find. It had a razor-sharp silver blade, a cross guard hilt and an emerald gemstone in the pommel. The hand grip had soft, brown leather wrapped around it. Aniu added spells to it to make it stronger, lighter, swifter and sharper. She made a scabbard crafted out of strong, thick leather for it that would attach to her belt and hang from her hip. Aniu pointed it green and wrote her name on it.

When Aniu tested her new sword out, it was flawless. Astrid loved the weapon and almost begged to spar with her with her sword when they could. Aniu grinned and accepted. When they sparred, Aniu's sword was a little more than a match for Astrid's axe. The sword was also a match for Nava's staff and Hiccup's shield. Voltage flew constantly around the island and the Dragoniters made sure he enough lightning to store inside him.

Voltage and Torch became great friends and Voltage was something of a mentor to the young Typhoomerang who adored his new Skrill friend. But they knew Dagur and Heep were still out there. One thing they didn't know was that there was another Skrill trapped in the same glacier.

* * *

On Outcast Island, Dagur was in his room, staring murderously at pictures of Toothless. He swore he would make Hiccup, the Night Fury and Aniu pay for making him lose the Skrill. Savage walked into his room. "The fleet has returned, Dagur. No sign of the Skrill or the Dragon Riders and Guardians." He reported and left. Dagur drew a knife and stabbed it into the picture of Toothless. He only had one thought on his mind and that was...revenge.

* * *

 **Despite all the things I added to this chapter, it is still shorter than the other chapters. Here is where things begin to heat up. It is going to get messy. Voltaghe the Skrill is now part of the Dragoniters and Aniu has a new weapon. And everyone knows that Alvin is not dead.**


	12. The Flight Stuff

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch and Voltage.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 30.09.2016**

 **Chapter 12: The Flight Stuff**

Ever since the war had ended and dragons were accepted, Gustav Larson, who was now eleven years old, had always to become a dragon Rider like Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They got to go on missions with their dragons, Aniu and Nava and he wanted to go with them. One morning, he snuck into the arena, checked the coast was clear and called a sheep that had a pair of wooden wings attached to its back and a flame thrower.

"Come on, boy, let's fly." He said, mounting the sheep and making it run around the arena. Gustav used the flamethrower to make seem like the sheep was breathing fire. He was having so much fun that he accidently set a bunch of crates on fire. Gustav dismounted his sheep and tried to put the fire out to no avail while his sheep ran off. He was about to panic when water suddenly put out the flames.

Gustav looked and saw Aniu hovering overhead with her new sword hanging from her hip in its scabbard and her hands held over the flames, a deep blue glow fading from them. "Gustav, how many times are you going to do this? You have already been in trouble. " She asked. "I don't know." Gustav mumbled with a shrug. Then Nava, Hiccup on Toothless, Torch and Voltage arrived. "It's a good thing Torch and Voltage saw you sneaking in and came to tell us otherwise this whole place could have set on fire." Nava said.

"Gustav, how many times have we told you you can't play in here?" Hiccup asked as Toothless landed in the arena and he dismounted his Night Fury. Aniu, Nava and Voltage landed near them and Torch landed on a flat cliff overlooking the arena and gave him a brilliant, clear view of the arena and the surrounding area. The young Typhoomerang was still recovering from his injuries after being attacked by a yellow Deadly Nadder. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala had said it was lucky Torch was such a big dragon and he would be fully recovered in a few weeks. Until then, he should not accompany them on any missions including scouting ones.

"I'm not playing. I am dragon training." Gustav defended himself. "With a sheep?" Nava guessed, raising an eyebrow. "That's not real dragon training." Aniu added. "Poor kid, ever since I let him into my inner circle, he wants to be just like his hero, me." Snotlout said proudly. "Gross and annoying." Astrid inquired, crossing her arms. _"Exactly, we don't need a Snotlout #2 around here."_ Hookfang said. _"_ _That would be bad, one is bad enough."_ Pain said.

"No, a dragon rider." Gustav replied. "Look around, kid. All of the Dragon Rider positions are taken so unless one of us kicks the bucket, you are out of luck." Snotlout informed him, smirking. "I could ride Voltage." Gustav said, moving over the Skrill who moved away. _"Leave me alone, kid."_ Voltage growled. Gustav had been bothering him ever since he moved into Berk. "What about Torch?" Gustav asked, gesturing at the young Typhoomerang. _"_ _Sorry but I don't want you as my rider."_ Torch said.

Gustav could tell by the two dragon's reactions that they didn't want him as their riders but he wasn't going to give up yet. Away from the others, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were whispering in low voices.

* * *

"I'm going to kick the bucket!" Snotlout screamed in horror one week later. "Literally or metaphorically?" Nava asked. "Snotlout, do you mind? We're having a meeting about Dagur." Hiccup said, exasperated. "Dagur's here?" Tuffnut asked frantically, looking around. "No, we're having a meeting about Dagur to discuss how we are going to capture him." Aniu said.

"In the last week, I have seen three of the five signposts to Valhalla." Snotlout said hysterically. "We know!" The other Riders, Aniu and Nava yelled at him. _"He's been yammering on about this for a week now."_ Voltage told Torch in annoyance. _"_ _I know and he won't shut up about it."_ Torch replied, rolling his eyes. "You know? And you guys are just standing there talking about stupid Dagur? One of your bravest and most treasured warriors is about to leave this world forever!" Snotlout exclaimed. Didn't his friends love him?

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll be in eternal paradise." Tuffnut said. "So will we." Astrid sighed, thinking longingly of a time when Snotlout wouldn't be there to annoy the hell out of everyone and flirt with her. "At least we'll have some peace and quiet around here." Aniu said. "Yeah, but Ruff and Tuff will still be here." Nava reminded her, causing Aniu to sigh.

"Joke all you want about me but what about Hookfang, Pain, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia? The thought of them without me for the rest of their lives, it is just too hard to think about." Snotlout said sadly, gesturing at Hookfang and Pain. The Monstrous Nightmare and Terrible Terror turned away and lay down. "Are you done?" Hiccup asked, annoyance creeping into his tone. "No, not even close. Though devastated ad still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy." Snotlout said, pulling Gustav out from behind a wooden wall.

"It's an honour." The young boy grinned. "You can't be serious. He is too young and he has not got a dragon." Nava said. "Please tell me he is not going to fly around saying 'Oi, oi, oi'." Astrid said, rolling her eyes. "That's a good idea. Gustav, make a note of that." Snotlout said, tapping Gustav on his helmet. "You're not feeling sick, Snot so the chances of you dying are very slim." Aniu said. "Aniu and Nava are right. Gustav is too young and he hasn't got a dragon and besides, the Five Signposts of Valhalla is nothing but an old wives tale." Hiccup said.

"Oh, yeah? Then why have I seen the flying fish, the weeping rock and the singing trees?" Snotlout asked, holding up four fingers. Gustav pulled one finger down, making it three. "You probably saw a salmon spawning, wet rocks on the beach and a gust of wind blowing through the trees." Fishlegs sighed, making the best intellectual guesses as to what Snotlout had seen.

"Snotlout, I can tell you are not dying." Aniu said. "You just think you are because you have seen all of these things." Nava added. "Besides, the Five Signposts to Valhalla are only supposed to happen to great warriors." Astrid said. "Obviously. What's your point?" Snotlout inquired. "Even if it were true and it is not, you can't just pick someone to replace you." Hiccup said.

"Well, you guys threw out my original plan." Snotlout complained. "To bury Hookfang and Pain alive beside you?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hookfang would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved rider and Pain would be heartbroken without us and most likely end up committing suicide. Trust me." Snotlout said. _"I am not leaving Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia and plus...you are not dying!"_ Hookfang growled, getting up, and walking away. _"_ _I love living too much and plus...you are not dying!"_ Pain roared in Snotlout's face.

Hookfang swatted Snotlout with his tail and he landed at Hiccup and Aniu's feet. "I would do that too if someone wanted to bury me alive next to him or her." Aniu remarked. "Yep, Hookfang and Pain definitely want to be buried alive next to you, Snotlout." Nava joked, grinning. "Okay, let's just say for argument's sake you have seen three of the five signposts. It doesn't mean anything. There are still two left." Hiccup said before a dead chicken suddenly fell out of the sky and landed in front of Snotlout as he was getting up.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! The fourth signpost...the bird of death!" Snotlout exclaimed in horror. "I have heard the saying raining cats and dogs but chickens...never." Nava said. Hiccup knelt down to inspect the dead animal. "It's not the bird of death. It's just a dead chicken. It's not the same thing, right, guys?" He asked, turning to the twins. "Sure, it is. Definitely. Bird of Death." They said simultaneously. "This is going to increase Snotlout's paranoia even more than it already is." Aniu sighed, shaking her head.

"We're on the clock, little man. We're starting your training immediately." Snotlout told Gustav, tapping his helmet. Gustav's face lit up and he smiled happily. "Fine, the rest of us have to keep an eye on Outcast Island. While we're gone, try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise." Hiccup sighed as and the other Riders walked out on their dragons. Aniu and Nava followed them. "I make no promises." Snotlout grinned as they flew away, leaving him, Hookfang, Pain and Gustav alone in the arena.

* * *

Once Hiccup and his friends arrived on Outcast Island, they landed on a good vantage point. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Astrid scoped out the area through their spyglasses. All they could see through the trees was something being built and some Outcasts and Berserkers. "Ugh, I can't get a good look." Hiccup muttered in frustration. "No luck here. I can't see anything that might be important." Aniu said. "Well, they're building something and I am guessing it is not good." Astrid observed. "This could most likely spell trouble for us." Nava said.

"All right, I say we blow it up." Ruffnut said enthusiastically. "I say that is the best idea I have heard all week." Tuffnut agreed. "Ruff, Tuff, we've been over this. We don't shoot first and ask questions later." Hiccup said sternly. "Of course. We never ask questions." Tuffnut replied. "We'll keep an eye on it. If it turns out to be something we have to worry about then..." Hiccup said. "We blow it up?" Tuffnut asked enthusiastically, leaning close to Hiccup, making him groan. "We'll see, Tuff. We'll see, just be patient." Aniu sighed, rolling her emerald green eyes and checking her sword. "I wonder what Voltage would do if he was here." Nava wondered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Heep was nearby watching them and coming up with a plan. He glared hatefully at Aniu and Nava (him most of all) and once they left with their companions, Heep put the first phase of his plan in place. He saw Dagur supervising the construction site and giving orders. Grabbing a rock, Heep threw it and it landed close to Dagur. He turned and saw the dragons and two guardians flying away. Dagur stared at them in shock then his face twisted into an evil grin. His plan was coming together wonderfully.

Heep flew away and turned into his dragon form once he was far enough way. He saw a Berserker and an Outcast patrolling around the area. Neither of them had shields. Putting the second part of his plan into place, Heep fired tail spines at the Outcast who fell to the ground with a surprised and pained cry and died, the tail spines imbedded in his chest and stomach, blood spreading from the wounds. The Berserker gasped in shock and knelt down to check his dead companion before standing up and readying his sword. Heep landed in front of him and blasted the Berserker with fire head-on, ending his life instantly.

With his work done, Heep flew away. Hours later when the two men didn't return, Dagur went looking for them with some of his men and found their dead bodies. "What the bloody hell?" He muttered in shock, kneeling down beside the two men. From the looks of their injuries and the Deadly Nadder tail spines, he knew they had been killed by a Deadly Nadder. "Who killed them, sir?" One of his men asked hesitantly. "Well, my dear fellow, it was obviously a wild Deadly Nadder or one of Berk's Deadly Nadders. Fear not, these two men will be avenged once we hunt down the dragon responsible!" Dagur proclaimed. The men cheered. "In the meantime, let us give these two men a funeral fit for soldiers." Dagur added. The men came forward, picked up the two dead men and carried them back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gustav was eager for his first Dragon Training lesson taught by Snotlout with Hookfang. If it was not for the fact that his teacher was one of the dumbest, vainest and most arrogant Vikings in the village, it would have been pretty cool. Firesnow with Pain sitting on her back, Ignitis and Infernia were watching from the sides of the circular arena. Snotlout wanted Gustav to train with a Rider's dragon so Hookfang was helping him."Okay, pay attention, Gustav. This is a Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anybody can handle one of these big baddies." Snotlout started off, gesturing to Hookfang who growled softly and kindly at Gustav.

Even though he believed Torch the Typhoomerang and Voltage the Skrill were much cooler and more lethal than Hookfang, Gustav was still awed by the monstrous Nightmare and reached out to touch him but Snotlout slapped his hand away. "I'm sorry! I don't recall saying you could touch him. Did I say that?" Snotlout asked. "Uh...no." Gustav said nervously, wringing his hands. "The first thing we have to cover is the proper way to mount a dragon..." Snotlout began. Torch and Voltage were watching. _"Snotlout is missing a few important things."_ The Typhoomerang remarked to the Skrill. _"_ _He sure is. Like how to let the dragon choose you as his or her rider."_ Voltage agreed. Torch nodded and both dragons resumed watching and listening.

"This has to be done in a way that lets the dragon know who exactly is the boss!" Snotlout exclaimed. _"That is not the correct way."_ Pain sighed, shaking his head. _"_ _I thought the dragon and the rider were supposed to be equal."_ Firesnow said. _"_ _They are supposed to be equal."_ Torch called down to her. _"_ _Like Hiccup and Toothless plus Astrid and Stormfly."_ Voltage added. _"_ _I feel sorry for Uncle Snotlout."_ Ignitis sighed. _"_ _Because he's dumb, arrogant and vain?"_ Infernia asked her brother to which Ignitis nodded.

Snotlout leapt onto Hookfang's saddle and the Monstrous Nightmare flew around the arena before landing. Gustav watched in awe. He could not wait until he had his own dragon, most preferably a Monstrous Nightmare. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got this." Gustav said confidently and took a running leap aimed for Hookfang's neck once Snotlout had gotten off but he tripped and fell. Hookfang grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic and gently placed Gustav on his saddle.

With Gustav safely on his back, Hookfang flew around the arena again with Gustav whooping in excitement. He had accidently knocked Snotlout over but he was okay. "Okay, we'll work on that." He mumbled, rubbing his helmet. Gustav's lesson continued until he entered the next phase of his training by the time Hiccup and the others had returned. They were now watching Gustav's progress. "Eyes front, recruit! Now pay attention to everything I say!" Snotlout instructed in the manner of a recruit of an army trainer. "Sir, yes, sir!" Gustav nodded seriously in the manner of a cadet in training.

"This should go well." Fishlegs commented to Aniu who giggled. Her giggling intensified when she saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting side-by-side holding hands. "Nava, look." Aniu giggled quietly to Nava who was sitting beside her. Nava glanced at Hiccup and Astrid and chuckled. Aniu leaned into him with a sigh and Nava wrapped his arm around her and tucked his wing behind her. "I love you, Aniu." He whispered into Aniu's pointed ear, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I love you too, Nava." Aniu whispered, resting her head on Nava's shoulder. Hiccup glanced at them and smiled. "Astrid, look." He whispered, nudging Astrid in the side. She glanced at where her boyfriend was looking and smiled before the two couples resumed watching the Dragon Training lesson.

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrived. "We're not too late, are we?" Tuffnut asked, watching the show with his sister. "Nope. Just about to get interesting." Astrid told them. "Oh, thank goodness. I hate missing violence." Tuffnut sighed in relief, he and his sister hoping to see action and drama. "A Monstrous Nightmare in the hands of a capable rider, ala me, is a weapon of unmatched firepower. It must be treated with the utmost respect..." Snotlout said, ignoring his audience.

 _"_ _I am not a weapon!"_ Hookfang growled and shot fire at Snotlout who leapt out of the way. "You really think you are a capable rider, Snotlout?" Aniu asked, glaring at Snotlout. "I don't really think so at all." Nava said. Snotlout glared at them before focusing on Gustav. "We'll work on that, recruit." He said. "Was that fun for you?" He asked his dragon. _Definitely."_ Hookfang said and shot fire at his rider again.

More time passed and Snotlout decided to move Gustav's training onto the next phase by giving a fish to Gustav and taking one for himself. "Okay, Gustav, feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and his or her rider and this is how we bond. Hookfang, eat!" He said and threw his fish to Hookfang who ate it then spat the skeleton into Snotlout's face. "You're up, kid. Bring the heat!" Snotlout ordered, tossing the fish skeleton and walking away. "Hookfang, eat!" Gustav ordered and threw his fish. It landed on Snotlout's helmet and Hookfang snapped the fish and Snotlout up in his jaws. "We'll work on that!" Snotlout exclaimed, his limbs dangling out of Hookfang's mouth.

As the sun set, Snotlout declared Gustav's training over and assembled the other Dragoniters so he could say his goodbyes. "I know it is going to be hard on you all when I am no longer here. Especially you, Astrid." He began and Astrid rolled her eyes along with Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Fishlegs and the dragons. "But I don't want any tears. I want you to remember me with joy and love in your hearts. Think of all the good times we have had together." Snotlout continued and began scratching his backside. "It is hard to take him seriously when he is scratching himself." Aniu remarked to Nava. "It is hard to take him seriously most of the time anyway." Nava agreed.

"It is by the power vested in me that I hereby pass the Hookfang horns to Gustav. Go with Thor, little man, for he will watch over you with lightning bolts and a giant hammer." Snotlout ended his speech with a grand flourish. _"I have the lightning bolts, someone better get a giant hammer."_ Voltage remarked to Toothless who laughed. _"_ _Don't forget the storm clouds."_ Sharpshot said. Gustav eagerly ran to Hookfang and happily jumped onto his neck. _At last, I am a Dragon Rider._ He thought jubilantly. _"_ _Hiccup and Aniu look like they have had more than enough."_ Toothless said, Voltage nodding in agreement.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. First of all, you are not dying!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation. "And the Five Signposts to Valhalla is just an old superstition!" Aniu exclaimed in exasperation. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. Hiccup, Aniu, it is okay. Denial is part of the grieving process." Snotlout assured them. "Second of all, no one vested you with any power." Hiccup continued. "No one." Tuffnut agreed. "And even if they did..." Hiccup said. "Which they didn't..." Tuffnut said. "Gustav is in no way ready to be a member of the Dragon Training Academy." Hiccup finished.

"No way." Tuffnut agreed. "That's correct, Hiccup. There is way more to being a Dragon Rider than feeding it, getting on its back and riding it while it flies." Fishlegs agreed. "Neither of each he can do well, anyway." Astrid said. "We go on so many dangerous missions and Gustav is too young to go on any of them." Nava said. "And Snotlout is not a good teacher and Gustav is better off learning from all of us." Aniu agreed.

"None of us are perfect, except for me. Fishlegs is afraid of heights..." Snotlout began. "No, I am not." Fishlegs protested. "The twins can't count past nine..." Ruffnut and Tuffnut began counting on their fingers. "Astrid has obvious anger issues and..." he put his hand on Astrid's shoulder and she glared at him causing Snotlout to back off. "Aniu thinks she is perfect..." He added. "I do not!" Aniu protested, she definitely did not think of herself as perfect. "Nava is a bookworm and a nerd..." Snotlout continued. "Hey!" Nava protested. "And Hiccup is too bossy and annoying." Snotlout finished. "I am not!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Well, enough said for all of you." Snotlout added.

"Oh, Astrid, what might have been..." Snotlout sighed, walking over to Astrid and cupping her cheek. She twisted his fingers. "I won't feel pain in Valhalla." Snotlout squeaked in pain and rubbed his fingers once Astrid released him. "Snotlout, for the last time, you are not going to Valhalla!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava yelled in exasperation. "Runaway sheep!" Tuffnut yelled as a flock of sheep ran into the arena and straight at Snotlout who gasped in horror.

"The Shepherd's Curse. That is..." Fishlegs exclaimed. "The Fifth Signpost." Astrid gasped. "Huh, maybe Snotlout is going to die." Nava mused. "Oh, this cannot be happening." Hiccup groaned, laying a hand on his aching forehead. "It is happening, Hiccup." Aniu sighed. "Aaaahhhh! Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" Snotlout screamed and fainted. The last thing he saw were the sheep staring straight into his eyes. _"Hmm, those sheep look tasty. I'm sure they won't mind if I pick off a couple."_ Voltage said, licking his lips. _"_ _Hey, the people who those sheep belong to won't be happy if you eat their sheep."_ Torch told him sternly. Voltage sighed and figured he could ask them if he could have some sheep for dinner.

 _"_ _So, Uncle Snotlout is really going to die?"_ Ignitis asked. _"_ _I am going to miss him. Goodbye, Uncle Snotlout."_ Infernia sighed. _"_ _Don't worry, we'll remember all of the times we had with you, Snotlout."_ Pain said. _"_ _Wait, look, he is waking up. He is not going to die after all."_ Firesnow said, relief in her voice. The first thing Snotlout saw when he woke up was a sheep licking his face and his friends staring at him. "This is Valhalla? What a rip-off." Snotlout said, standing up and seeing that what he believed was Valhalla did not look like eternal paradise at all.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Snotlout." Aniu grinned. "Did you have fun in Valhalla? How was it?" Nava inquired, grinning as well. "It's still Berk. You fainted." Hiccup said. "More proof that my warrior's body is failing me. I don't have much time. You have to let Gustav take my place." Snotlout retorted. "Gustav is not taking your place. He is not ready." Hiccup argued firmly. "Not until he is old and experienced enough." Aniu said. "He is only eleven and the minimum age limit is fourteen as we all agreed." Nava said. "So, we're sorry, Gustav. Not until you're older." Aniu added.

"Well, train me anyway. Isn't that what you do here? I thought this was a dragon training academy." Gustav requested, not really listening. "Well, Gustav, this Academy was born out of timing and necessity..." Hiccup began. "I thought Stoick gave it to us and said it was just some dragon training academy." Tuffnut interrupted. "That is not helping." Hiccup interjected. "Tuff, now is not the time." Aniu said. "Gustav, we learned to be Dragon Riders the only way we knew how, by doing. It was dangerous, foolhardy..." Hiccup explained.

"And awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed, getting in front of Hiccup to talk to Gustav. "Still not helping." Hiccup said, shoving her aside. "What Hiccup is trying to say, Gustav is that you need experience." Astrid helped her boyfriend explain. "The rider needs experience, the dragon needs experience and the dragon and rider together need experience." Fishlegs explained. "You and your dragon can only join the Academy once you two get enough experience." Nava said.

"Most of the time, the only way to get the right experience is by going on adventures and facing danger and peril. Gustav, you have not even got your own life-long dragon." Aniu said. "And you are too young. You are only eleven. You have to be at least fourteen." Nava added. "Experience, huh?" Gustav asked thoughtfully, putting a hand to his chin. With an idea in his head, Gustav turned and left the Academy.

"Why do I get the feeling he is going to do something dangerous?" Aniu asked herself. "Who knows, maybe what he is going to do might turn out for the better or for the worse." Nava said. "Sorry, Hookfang, I guess this means we're back to plan one." Snotlout told his Monstrous Nightmare. "Ruff, Tuff, start digging." He told the twins. _"You are not dying."_ Hookfang growled, blowing smoke in his Rider's face.

* * *

Gustav ventured out into the forest the next day to find his own dragon. He knew Torch, Voltage and the other Mates and Offspring of the Dragoniter Dragons would not choose him as or let him be their Rider so he decided to try the wild dragons in the forest. He took with him nothing but a satchel full of food and the training he had received from Snotlout. Gustav came across two Terrible Terrors wrestling. "Terrible Terrors...whatever." He scoffed. The two little dragons heard him and chased the young boy before he lost them.

Gustav peeked out from underneath a raised log and saw a Deadly Nadder. "Deadly Nadder...hmm, too spiky." He dismissed and ran away when the dragon shot tail spines at him. After a while, Gustav still had not found a dragon he liked until a plume of fire rose up in the distance. Running over to where the fire had come from, Gustav saw a young, male Monstrous Nightmare with purple and yellow scales chasing a wild boar.

"Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anybody can handle these big baddies. I am not just anybody." Gustav grinned, not caring that the dragon was a bit smaller than Hookfang. He snuck up and jumped onto the Monstrous Nightmare's back. The dragon startled and threw Gustav off him. The young boy landed at the base of a tree and the Monstrous Nightmare rushed over to him, roared and began sniffing Gustav. _This human is so small and smells young. He must be a youngling around my age. But why would he be way out here alone away from the human village?_ The Monstrous Nightmare wondered.

Gustav took a fish out of his satchel and held it out to the Monstrous Nightmare. _He has food for me! Why is that so?_ The dragon wondered. "Okay, feeding time is bonding time. Bond with this. Eat!" Gustav said, voice shaking and threw the fish at the Monstrous Nightmare aiming for his mouth but it landed on his snout behind his nasal horn. _"_ _Hey! What was that for?!"_ The Monstrous Nightmare growled and began chasing the human child.

* * *

Back in the Academy, the Dragoniters had come up with a plan to sneak onto Outcast Island and deal with Dagur, the Berserkers and the Outcasts. "Okay, we are going to need a diversion to get a closer look at whatever Dagur is building." Hiccup said as he and his friends examined a map of Outcast Island. "The flaming funeral pyre on my flaming funeral ship should do the trick." Snotlout suggested. "Hold on, hold on. I thought we were burying you, Hookfang and Pain alive. Fine, I will start gathering wood." Tuffnut said, poking his head out of the hole he and his sister were digging in the centre of the arena. "Yeah and I will start gathering tinder and brush to burn." Ruffnut said angrily.

"Snotlout, for the last time..." Nava began angrily. "You are not bloody dying!" Aniu snapped in exasperation. Then everyone heard a roar and a young, male Monstrous Nightmare with purple and yellow scales burst into the Academy with Gustav dangling from his neck and stopped, accidently throwing Gustav off him. "I...meant to do that." Gustav admitted, getting up. _"Looks like Gustav has got his own dragon."_ Toothless said. _"_ _If they both listen to everyone, they should be fine."_ Sharpshot said.

"Is it just me or did a tiny little Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut asked before the Monstrous Nightmare pushed them back into the pit. _"Calm down and behave, youngling!"_ Toothless roared. "Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked. "You and Aniu said you two did not have time to train me so I found my own dragon and I am going to train myself." Gustav said confidently. "Gustav, it looks to me like you have only been with this dragon for a few hours at most." Aniu said. "I highly doubt that what training you have received from Snotlout is enough." Nava said, crossing his arms.

"Gustav, I am not so sure we have the same definition of trained." Hiccup said. "Look how he defies authority. I taught him well. Now, I can go in peace." Snotlout said happily in a proud tone of voice. "Quit getting my hopes up." Astrid muttered. "Fellow Dragon Riders, Aniu and Nava, I will like you all to meet my dragon...uh, what is his name?" Gustav said. _"My name is Fanghook."_ The Monstrous Nightmare chirped. _"_ _Great. He has got my name only with the two words swapped around."_ Hookfang said. _"_ _At least he has not got the same name as you, Hookie."_ Pain said.

 _"_ _That would be very confusing and annoying."_ Firesnow said, surveying the Monstrous Nightmare. "His name is Fanghook." Aniu told Gustav. "Fanghook? Are you serious? Don't you have any respect for authority?" Snotlout asked, dumbstruck. "Snotlout' the rider does not name the dragon unless the dragon has no name." Nava reminded him.

"Gustav, we have told you there is more to being a Dragon Rider than just riding a dragon. You have to form a bond, a friendship." Hiccup said. "We have one. Test us. We'll prove it." Gustav said eagerly. "Test him! Test him! Test him, test him, test him, test him!" Tuffnut cheered as he and Ruffnut pumped their fists into the air from inside the pit. Fanghook ran off after Gustav grabbed onto one of his hind legs.

"Gustav is not going to stop so what do we do now? There has to be something. " Aniu asked. "He will stop eventually...hopefully. If not...then I don't know." Nava replied. "You know, it might not be the worst idea. Fishlegs said thoughtfully, referring to testing Gustav and Fanghook. "No, Aniu and I are pretty sure it is the worst idea." Hiccup replied uncertainly. "Think about it. Look at Snotlout. Maybe he needs to see how easily he can be replaced." Fishlegs said as Gustav played with Fanghook. "Enough said. I'm in." Astrid said. "Same here. Let's do this." Nava said. "I think this is a good idea." Aniu grinned.

"You know what, Gustav? You are absolutely right." Hiccup smiled, seeing Fishlegs's logic and walked over to the boy and his dragon. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, he is?" Snotlout asked, dumbstruck. "Yes, he is." Hiccup replied and Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ground, leaving a soot stain. "Let us see you and Fanghook do a lap around the arena and land on this mark." Hiccup told Gustav, drawing an X mark through the soot. "All right, Fanghook, fire it up." Gustav grinned and Fanghook got into position.

"Hmm, quite the stirring battle cry." Fishlegs noted. "Fire it up...hmm, I approve." Aniu remarked. "Considering Fanghook is a Monstrous Nightmare." Nava said. Torch and Voltage watched them. "Eh, it's all right." Snotlout said reluctantly, trying not to worry if he was going to get replaced before he died. Fanghook soared slightly above the ground and accidently bumped into a wall before missing the mark and accidently crashing into a cage, narrowly missing the teens and the dragons.

"Dragon Rider!" Gustav whooped, throwing his hands into the air. "Wow, that was pretty good." Hiccup praised despites the fact that Gustav and Fanghook failed spectacularly. "Pretty good? Are you kidding me!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily. "You have to admit that was rather impressive for Gustav's first try, Snotlout." Aniu said. "One day, he and Fanghook will be a great Dragon and Rider pair." Nava added.

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asked jokingly. "Hey, I am not dead yet." Snotlout told him. "You're dead to us." Ruffnut replied, referring to herself and Tuffnut. Fanghook breathed out fire. Deciding that Fanghook needed to use his fire, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava set up three Outcast targets. "Okay, bud, show them how it is done." Hiccup told Toothless who shot down the first target with a plasma blast. Terrence, Black Violet, Sharpshot and Sneaka shot down the next target with their combined shots and Pain, Iggy, Puncher and Kicker took down the next one.

"Okay, Gustav, see if you can get Fanghook to blast at least one of them as well." Aniu said. "Make sure Fanghook does not hit anything else with his fire." Nava added. Gustav nodded and held one target up. "Fire it up!" he ordered Fanghook who shot fire at the targets but missed and accidently hit a cage door, narrowly missing the twins, Astrid and Nava. _"Hey, watch it, you idiot!"_ Toothless, Stormfly, Voltage and Torch roared. _"_ _Sorry."_ Fanghook apologized meekly.

"Weak sauce, he did not even hit anything." Snotlout scoffed. "That is not quite true." Hiccup said as a sheep ran past them with its backside on fire. Aniu and Nava used water magic to throw water on the sheep's backside, putting the fire out. "Bravo, you guys are all set for the next sheep rebellion." Snotlout said sarcastically. "But this time, we will win." Tuffnut promised. "Okay, if you guys are really serious about him replacing me..." Snotlout began.

"We are just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior." Astrid interrupted him sarcastically. "Who happens to be you." Aniu added sarcastically. "And you chose Gustav to replace you." Nava added. "Besides, no need to replace you because you are already gone." Tuffnut said, placing a hand on Snotlout's face and pretending it went through him. Snotlout punched Tuffnut hard enough in the guts to knock him back into Ruffnut. "Ow! I really...thought that was going to go right through him and I would be able to tickle his back." Tuffnut winced.

Snotlout went over to Gustav and knelt down to his eye level. "Let us just see how he and Fanghook do on one of our obstacle courses." He challenged. Gustav smiled at him.

* * *

For the Dragoniters, the forests around Berk Village served as obstacle courses where they practiced all of their flying manoeuvres and acrobatics. Hiccup on Toothless and Aniu with Snotlout and Hookfang accompanying them began coaching Gustav. "Okay, on this course, you start at those big pines then you..." Hiccup started to explain as they flew over the forest. "Blah, blah, blah...if you think you are good enough, kid, you and Fanghook will keep up with me. Fire it up!" Snotlout interrupted and Hookfang flew on ahead. "Hey! You stole my battle cry!" Gustav yelled as Fanghook chased after the elder Monstrous Nightmare and his rider.

 _"_ _Here they go again."_ Toothless sighed. _"_ _I have got four fish on Gustav and Fanghook."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _And what are you going to do with four fish?"_ Toothless asked him. _"_ _Eat them. What else would I do with them?"_ Sharpshot replied. _"_ _Males, they are always betting on everything."_ Black Violet sighed. "Too true that, Black Violet. Too true." Aniu agreed. "Snotlout's School is in session, Gustav and something tells me you are about to get expelled!" Snotlout taunted as Hookfang weaved through the trees.

Gustav yelped, grunted and struggled to hold on as Fanghook struggled to keep up. "Hey! Dead man talking! I am on you like an eel on a three-legged...!" He yelled just before he accidently hit a tree branch. Hookfang flew over and landed. Snotlout smirked in victory and dismounted. "You get a G as in fail!" He taunted. "It's an F as in fail, Snotlout!" Aniu reminded him, hovering overhead. Gustav lost his grip on the branch and fell off, accidently knocking himself unconscious on the ground.

* * *

They brought him back to the Academy and Astrid woke Gustav up by throwing water from a bucket filled by Aniu on him. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't throw water on him! Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more! Duh!" Ruffnut yelled. Gustav stood up and wiped water out of his eyes, spluttering. "How did I do?" Gustav asked. "Not too bad for your first time." Nava told him. "Fanghook did his best too." Aniu added. "You lasted about two seconds." Snotlout said, scratching his backside again. "But, hey...those two seconds...awesome." Hiccup said.

"I got to admit, you are going to make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav." Astrid said. "Says who?" Snotlout asked before realization dawned on him and he stopped scratching his butt. "Hey, wait a second. You guys are trying to convince me I am not dying. What kind of friends are you?" He inquired in disbelief, feeling betrayed. "Now he has caught on." Aniu said to Nava, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Took him long enough." Nava replied, copying Aniu.

"Look, Snotlout, maybe you have seen the Five Signposts to Valhalla and maybe you are going to die someday. And maybe you could stop scratching your butt while I am talking to you." Hiccup told his cousin. "Sorry, it's just all this broadgrass in my pants." Snotlout said. "And you have borad grass in your pants why?' Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. "More importantly why aren't yours? The twins told me it prevents saddle chaffing." Snotlout replied. Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other then at Hiccup who was beginning to see the bigger picture.

"Oh, they did, did they? They also let the sheep in and sheep love broad grass. And I am guessing you two are the ones who dropped the bird of death." He said. "Oh, those two are in trouble." Aniu grinned. "They are in for it now." Nava grinned. "We have no idea what you are talking about." Ruffnut told Hiccup innocently before she and Tuffnut caught two chickens that had fallen out of the sky. Barf-Belch was flying overhead and the Zippleback dropped two chickens into the arena.

Knowing they had been caught, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran out of the Academy. _"See you two later, pranksters."_ Voltage and Torch said, both dragons grinning. "Ah! Oh! I get it. So this means...I give up. What does this mean?" Snotlout asked. "It means the twins were messing with you." Astrid told him pointedly. "You. Are. Not. Dying!" Hiccup all but yelled in exasperation. "I'm alive? I'm alive! Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thor! Snotlout is too beautiful to die anyway!" Snotlout screamed in joy, grinning widely, kissing his hands and patting his face with them.

"Oh, for God's sake." Nava muttered, rolling his eyes. "Ugh! My lunch is in my throat." Astrid gagged. "That is disgusting." Aniu groaned. "Wait, so this means I can't be in the Academy? I just want to be a Dragon Rider so badly. " Gustav asked sadly, face falling. "On one hand, I sympathize with your ruthless devotion to your goal." Snotlout said, leaning in close to the eleven year old Dragon-Rider-wannabe. "And on the other hand?" Gustav asked.

Snotlout smirked at him, picked Gustav up by the scruff of his tunic and all but threw him outside the arena. _"Snotlout, that was harsh."_ Hookfang scolded. _"_ _That is what Snotlout is."_ Pain said. _"_ _Snotlout is rather harsh."_ Toothless said. _"_ _I knew that was going to happen when he realized the twins were pulling a prank on him."_ Torch said. _"_ _Once he finds out he is not going to die, he throws out his replacement. Typical."_ Voltage said. Fanghook followed his new rider out and Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Thornado and Sonica walked into the Academy as Snotlout chased the twins out, swearing revenge.

"Son, we need to talk. Trader Johann just got back from Outcast Island. He overheard Dagur saying he is getting ready to test-fire some sort of new weapon." Stoick told Hiccup. "That must be what we saw him building." Astrid told Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. "I knew we would have to do deal with it eventually." Nava sighed, rolling his eyes. "Or it could a dirty trick. Either way, we need to check it out." Aniu said. "I'll take a couple of Riders, Aniu and Nava and we'll get a closer look tonight." Hiccup told his father. "All right but don't engage the enemy. This is a scouting mission not a battle mission." Stoick reminded his son.

"Anyway, you kids be very careful or we're coming after you. If anyone sees you, get out of there." Fengo said sternly. "Trader Johann also overheard that two of Dagur's men had been killed by a yellow Deadly Nadder." Namara added. "If it is Heep and I think it is, he is still around and could be very dangerous. Who knows what he'll do next." Theo said, worrying about his son, knowing that Heep had a grudge on Nava. "If the thing Dagur is going to test fire is something to worry about, gather us and we will destroy it." Nala said. Everyone nodded.

Thornado and Sonica stepped forward. _"I believe it is best if Voltage goes with you. He knows Dagur and Outcast Island."_ Thornado said. _"_ _Torch is still recovering from his injuries so he should not go. Besides, he is still young."_ Sonica said. _"_ _I don't think I should go. If Dagur or any of his men spot me, it will endanger everyone if they come after me."_ Voltage said. _"_ _I have good faith that Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless and their friends will succeed in their mission. "They are the best of the best after all."_ Torch added.

 _"_ _Good. May the blessings of Draco be with you all."_ Thornao and Sonica told the Dragoniters then the two Thunderdrums flew outside the Academy, not noticing Gustav and Fanghook who were lurking outside, listening in. "They may not engage the enemy but we will, Fanghook and then they will have to let us in." Gustav said giddily. _"_ _I hope you have got a good plan, Gustav because this will be very dangerous_." Fanghook said before picking his Rider up in his mouth and carrying him away.

* * *

From their vantage point, Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang scouted the area. Black Violet, Terrence, Sharpshot, Sneaka and Pain had flown on ahead to get a better look. Peering through their spyglasses, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava noticed the large amount of soldiers gathered around the unknown weapon. "There are a lot of Berserkers down there." Hiccup said. Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Pain and Sneaka flew back to them and gave their report.

 _"_ _We were not able to see much unfortunately."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _The trees were too thick and we could not get closer without the soldiers seeing us."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _Whatever the weapon is, it sounds bad."_ Terrence said. _"_ _Particularly since Dagur is excited about it."_ Sneaks said. _"_ _They had torches and a lot of weapons."_ Pain reported. Aniu and Nava relayed what the five Terrible Terrors said to the Riders. "It's a good thing I have got my sword." Aniu said, checking her sword. "It's a good thing I have got my staff." Nava replied, his staff appearing in his hands. Astrid checked her battle axe and Hiccup checked his shield.

"What is our diversion?" Hiccup asked. "Allow me." Astrid said and Stormfly flew into the sky. A Berserker guard was fast asleep on sentry duty and did not notice a certain Deadly Nadder and her Rider fly overhead. "Yoo-hoo!" Astrid called, waking the Berserker guard up. Stormfly flew away and the guard gave chase. "That's right! Follow me, boys!" Astrid called as more guards chased her and Stormfly.

Dagur arrived and saw his men running. "What is it? What is going on?!" He yelled. "A single Dragon Rider has been sighted heading west." Savage told him. "Was it the Night Fury?' Dagur asked excitedly. His plan was coming together. "No, sir. It was the girl who rides a Deadly Nadder." Savage said. "The girl. Good." Dagur grinned, knowing Hiccup was close to her. Hiccup saw his girlfriend was successful through his spyglass. "Atta girl, Astrid." Aniu grinned, peering through her own spyglass.

"Astrid has drawn them far enough away. Let's get down there and see what Dagur is up to." Hiccup said, lowering his spyglass. "I have a bad feeling about this." Nava said as heToothless, Aniu and Hookfang flew towards the unknown weapon. Savage saw them coming. "Two Dragon Riders and two Guardians! Dead ahead!" He alerted Dagur. "Nobody move. The Night Fury, Hiccup and the Guardian girl are mine." Dagur told his troops. Your two are so predictable, Hiccup and Aniu." He added to himself, grinning maniacally.

To avoid detection, the Berkians hid in the dense trees. "Be alert and stay sharp, guys." Aniu said. "Anything can happen at any time." Nava added. Unbeknownst to them, Dagur and his men were preparing to launch an attack. "Hold. Hold steady. Now!" Dagur yelled. Savage blew the attack horn and flaming arrows flew into the sky. "No, it's a trap!" Hiccup screamed. "Yeah!" A familiar voice screamed and Fanghook flew overhead with Gustav riding on him. Both dragon and Rider narrowly missed the arrows.

"Gustav?!" Aniu and Nava yelled. _"Fanghook!"_ Toothless and Hookfang roared. "Who in the name of Thor is that?!" Dagur asked, seeing the kid and his dragon fly away from the arrows. "Gustav?" Snotlout gasped. "Oh, great." Hiccup groaned. "What are he and Fanghook doing here?" Nava asked. "No idea." Hiccup answered. "They are going to get themselves killed!" Aniu shrieked. "Fanghook, evasive manoeuvres." Gustav ordered and Fanghook dodged the arrows.

Then the soldiers brought out a catapult contraption. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Toothless instantly knew it was what Dagur and his men had been building in secret. Against their leader's wishes, the men fired and a large net shot out of it and ensnared both Gustav and Fanghook. "Save it for Hiccup and Aniu! I want that Night Fury and that Guardian girl!" Dagur yelled. "Okay, that solves the Gustav problem. Interested in a lamb dinner on the way home?" Snotlout inquired matter-of-factly.

"Snotlout!" Aniu and Nava cried out in horror. "Are you...Snotlout! We have to save him!" Hiccup scolded. "And right about now, you muttonhead!" Aniu exclaimed. "Or he and Fanghook will be killed!" Nava added. "Fine." Snotlout rolled his eyes as they flew to the rescue. Fanghook struggled to escape from the net and protect Gustav at the same time but an Outcast and a Berserker made sure he didn't succeed. "Now!" Dagur yelled as he heard the screech of a Night Fury.

The men launched another net and Toothless plasma-blasted it before it could reach Snotlout and Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare swooped down with his Rider on his neck and breathed fire at the men, forcing them to scatter before swooping upwards again. "Fire it up!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled, coming up with a plan to save Gustav and Fanghook. "For the last time, that is my battle cry!" Gustav yelled. "We know. Now, use it!" Nava yelled.

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav yelled. Fanghook set himself on fire, destroying the net and accidently burning Gustav in the process. "Oh, no. Oh, 's get out of here!" Gustav shrieked, getting on Fanghook who promptly flew out of range as fast as he could. "There is the Night Fury and the Guardian girl! Ready the metal trap!" A man yelled. Dagur giggled evilly and gave the signal. A third net was launched and Aniu and Nava managed to get out of the way in time but Hiccup and Toothless were caught and fell to the ground. The Berserker may have been older and more experienced than her but Aniu did her very best and held her own.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Nava, cover me!" Aniu screamed and flew down to help Hiccup and Toothless but a Berserker got in her way and drew his sword. "Hello, beautiful." The Berserker flirted, raising his weapon. "Ugh, you're disgusting." Aniu gagged and drew her sword. _Come on, baby. Don't let me down._ She thought. The Berserker swung his sword at her and Aniu lifted her sword to block it before swinging her weapon at the Berserker but he blocked it too. Within seconds, both Aniu and the Berserker were engaged in a sword-fight.

"Aniu!" Nava flew down to help Aniu but an Outcast got in his way. "Hello, young guardian." He sneered, drawing his sword and raising it. "Hello, ugly." Nava replied, his staff appearing his hands. "Let's see how that fancy weapon of yours will hold up against me." The Outcast soldier grinned. "My thoughts exactly." Nava replied and swung the axe end of his staff at the Outcast's sword but he blocked it with his weapon. In no time, they were duelling. Nava remembered everything he had leant throughout his sixteen years of life and successfully held his own in the fight, causing the Outcast to become angry.

"I'm on my way, Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled, flying down on Hookfang to rescue his cousin and the Night Fury before he saw Gustav on Fanghook hovering nearby. "Come on, Gustav, we are going down there." He told the kid. "No way. Fanghook and I are getting out of here." Gustav replied. "You and Fanghook are not going anywhere. You wanted experience. This is how you get it." Snotlout told him firmly. "I don't know, Snotlout. I don't think I can do this." Gustav said, panicking.

"Listen to me, kid. You are flying the Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. You can do it and you will do it." Snotlout told him. Gustav looked at where Aniu and Nava were fighting off their respective opponents and where Hiccup and Toothless were surrounded by soldiers. "You know what? I will do it." Gustav said firmly, his courage and confidence returning. Snotlout grinned at him.

Dagur approached Hiccup and Toothless with a blood-thirsty grin on his face. Hiccup leant over Toothless in order to protect him as Dagur raised his axe. "Fire it up!" Two voices yelled. Hookfang and Fanghook flew in with their Riders and shot fire blast after fire blast at the soldiers, forcing the soldiers to run for cover. Toothless threw the net off himself and Hiccup who mounted his Night Fury. They flew into the sky and joined in the fight.

Aniu and Nava had successfully defeated their opponents by knocking them out and joined their friends, both of them feeling adrenalized by their victories. Unknown to them, Heep had been watching their fights and taking note of their fighting styles and skills. Aniu turned into her dragon form and flew beside Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup ordered his Night Fury to fire and Toothless and Aniu shot plasma blasts at the Net-Shooting Catapult, destroying it.

With their work done, the Berkians flew away. Dagur watched them go and Heep left the island without anyone seeing him or hearing him. "My plan was perfect. I had the Night Fury, Hiccup and Aniu in my clutches. Why didn't it work? Why, why, why?" Dagur complained, on the verge of throwing a childish temper tantrum. "Sir, I think the problem may have been in the execution." Savage said. "Execution. Did somebody say execution? Now, we are getting somewhere." Dagur grinned, calming down and drawing his sword. The men backed away from him.

As the Berkians flew away from Outcast Island, they could hear the screams of the unfortunate men as Dagur chased them around with his weapon. "Well, it sounds like Dagur has lost it but what else is new?" Aniu commented. "We did pretty good fighting against that Outcast and that Berserker." Nava said. "You guys sure did." Hiccup grinned at them. Aniu and Nava smiled and nodded back at him, both checking their weapons for any signs of damage but the sword and the staff were still in top-notch condition. Aniu could remember the blade of her sword cutting the Berserker's sword in half and Nava could remember the axe blade of his staff cutting the Outcast's sword in half as well.

"Thanks, guys, nice shooting." Hiccup thanked Snotlout and Gustav. "By me. His eyes were closed." Snotlout said, pointing at Gustav. "Hey, it was scary." Gustav defended himself. Everyone laughed until Astrid on Stormfly joined them. "Hey, Astrid, Stormfly. Where have you two been?" Aniu asked. "Oh, Stormfly and I had some fun luring away soldiers and blasting them." Astrid replied. "Astrid, why is there blood on your axe?" Nava asked, directing everyone's attention to Astrid's battle axe that was stained slightly on the sharp edge with fresh blood.

"At one point, they managed to knock Stormfly down and I held them off so she could recover but I had to injure some of them." Astrid said, not sounding happy. "Anyway, how did you guys do on your end?" She asked, cheering up slightly. "Oh, we have a lot to tell you." Aniu grinned. "Get ready for a good story." Nava added. As they flew home, they told Astrid and Stormfly everything that had happened.

* * *

In the morning, Hiccup and his friends reported everything that had happened on Outcast Island. "So, there was no secret weapon being test fired?" Stoick asked them. "No, it was all a trap. Dagur must have intentionally leaked the information to Trader Johann." Hiccup told him. "Ah, he is crafty as he is crazy. Well, I am glad you are all safe." Stoick replied and walked out of the Academy with Thornado and Sonica.

Aniu and Nava were talking to their parents. "Aniu, did you really get into a fight with a Berserker?" Fengo asked. "Yes, Dad, I did. When Hiccup and Toothless were shot down, I flew in to help them but the Berserker got in my way. I had no choice but to fight him with my sword. And, by the way, you should have seen me." Aniu said. "Well, you and Nava were among the most talented and skilled warrior cadets in Reverend's class." Namara said, thinking fondly of the Guardian who had taught Aniu and Nava how to fight and defend themselves among other things like survival training. Aniu hugged both her parents and they wrapped their arms and wings around her. "I love you guys." Aniu whispered. Her parents told her they loved her too.

"So you are telling me you got into a fight with an Outcast, young man?" Nala asked her son, glaring sternly at him. "I had no choice, Mum. When Hiccup and Toothless were shot down and Aniu flew in to help them but the Berserker stopped her, I flew in to help as well but an Outcast stopped me and I had to fight him with my staff." Nava said. "So, how did you and Aniu go?" Theo asked, hands on his hips. "I cut his sword in half and knocked him out not long after the fight. Aniu did the same thing." Nava told them. Theo and Nala held their arms and wings out for a hug and Nava leaned into their embrace, telling them he loved them. Theo and Nala ran their fingers through their son's silver-blonde hair, over his pointed ears and told him they loved him too.

Nava looked past his parents and saw Fengo and Namara embracing Aniu, running their fingers through her golden-brown hair and over her pointed ears. Aniu smiled at him, her emerald green eyes shining with love. Nava smiled back at her, his sapphire blue eyes also shining with love. A few minutes later, Aniu and Nava parted from their parents hugs and walked over to the others who were comforting Gustav.

"So, I guess I am not in the Dragon Academy?" The boy asked, Fanghook nuzzling him gently. Looking at Snotlout, Astrid and each other, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava nodded. "I'll tell you what, Gustav. How about we make our very first Junior Apprentice, Auxiliary, Reserve, Back-up, Replacement Rider?" Hiccup suggested. "In training." Astrid added. "Fourth Class." Snotlout added, holding up four fingers. "That is quite an impressive title." Nava remarked. "Wear it proudly, Gustav, young one." Aniu said.

"Yes!" Gustav cheered, knowing he was one step closer to becoming a Dragon Rider."You realize, however, that means you have to study." Hiccup reminded him. "Got it." Gustav said, grinning. "Clean out the dragon stalls." Fishlegs said, a shovel in one hand and a pile of green dragon poop at his feet. "Check." Gustav said, not complaining. "And no more unauthorized dragon flying. Neither you or Fanghook are ready." Hiccup said. "I understand." Gustav sighed sadly as Fanghook sadly nuzzled him. "You two have to say goodbye for now." Aniu said, smiling gently. "Don't worry, you two can see each other again someday." Nava said.

* * *

In the forest, Gustav said goodbye to Fanghook then tried to get him to leave but Fanghook now saw Gustav as his rider and refused to leave, nuzzling him. "Go on! I said go already!" Gustav exclaimed, holding back tears. Whining sadly, Fanghook finally left. _"Goodbye, Gustav."_ He said sadly, walking away. Hiccup and Aniu walked up to Gustav and both placed one of their hands on Gustav's shoulders. "I know that was hard but it was the right thing to do." Hiccup said. "I know." Gustav sniffled. Hiccup smiled gently and walked away. "You did the right thing." Aniu said and walked away too.

The Riders mounted their dragons. "Ha and you, Aniu and Nava thought he could replace me?" Snotlout scoffed. "No one can replace you." Hiccup replied. "And don't any of you forget it." Snotlout retorted. "You coming, Gustav?" Hiccup called. "No, I just want to be alone for a while." Gustav said sadly. "Okay, be back home soon." Nava said. The Riders, dragons and Guardians left, leaving Gustav alone. Once he was sure he was alone, Gustav grinned and whistled.

Fanghook came back to him with a happy growl. _"Hey, Gustav."_ He said happily. "Fanghook! So what should we practice today?" Gustav asked happily. _"_ _Let's play for a while."_ Fanghook said and gently lifted the boy in his jaws, causing Gustav to giggle. Fanghook put him back down and nuzzled Gustav happily. "I knew it." Two voices. Startled, Gustav and Fanghook spun around to see Aniu and Nava both smiling at them. "A-Aniu, N-Nava! Oh, no...please don't tell Hiccup." Gustav stammered nervously.

"Relax, we are not going to tell. It is okay." Nava said gently. "We can see you and Fanghook have formed a bond." Aniu said. Gustav and Fanghook blinked at them in surprise. "Gustav, while you and Fanghook may not be a part of the Academy, Nava and I can see you two have become quite a team." Aniu said. "While you two need a lot more training, I was pretty impressed by how you two battled those men last night. Good job, kiddos." Nava said. _"Thanks, Nava and Aniu."_ Fanghook chirped. "Wow, gee, thanks." Gustav said bashfully.

Aniu got down to Gustav's eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even though Nava and I are not Dragon Riders, we will train you two the proper way and see if you two are really in sync." Aniu said. "If so, then how about we shorten it to Novice, Beginner Dragon Rider and give you two a spot in the Academy later on?" Nava suggested. "You and Fanghook will receive unofficial training from all us." Aniu said. "Really? You two would do that?" Gustav asked, eyes widening in amazement.

"Only if you and Fanghook behave and do exactly what we tell you." Nava said. "And do everything Hiccup said earlier and forget everything Snotlout taught you." Aniu said. "From now on, follow our instructions and...training starts now!" Nava exclaimed, lofting into the air. "Deal! Oh, Fanghook, this is so exciting!" Gustav said giddily, mounting Fanghook. _"Come on, let's go! Woo-hoo!"_ Fanghook roared in excitement, following Nava into the sky. Aniu laughed and flew up after them.


	13. Free Scauldy

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch and Voltage.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 08.10.2016**

 **Chapter 13: Free Scauldy**

"Woo-hoo!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston whooped as Barf-Belch swooped low under a sea stack arch, scaring a flock of five Terrible Terrors. Puncher and Kicker quickly apologized to them. "Guys, can you please put a lid on it? Looking for the Screaming Death? Low profile? Remember the meeting?' Hiccup asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker rejoined the group. Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu, Torch, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf-Belch and their Terrible Terrors were scouting the islands around Berk, looking for the Screaming Death and potentially any sighting or sign of the now combined Berserker-Outcast Tribe.

"Guys, focus. This is really important. If we slack off, the Screaming Death or the Berserker-Outcast Tribe might attack us any time." Aniu said. "Geez, relax, Aniu. It is not like they will attack us now." Ruffnut said, rolling her eyes. "We had our own meeting, Hiccup. Ooh, dangerous, pointy rocks." Tuffnut said and directed Barf-Belch to fly down. _"As usual, they weren't listening when we had the meeting."_ Toothless sighed, rolling his forest green eyes. _"_ _But what else is new?"_ Sharpshot asked, rolling his sun-yellow eyes. _"_ _I could make them focus if you want me to."_ Black Violet said, staring at her Guardian with golden eyes.

"Nah, it's okay. They'll come back. They always do, Black Violet." Aniu told her Terrible Terror. "How did we get stuck with those two?" Fishlegs asked, pointing at the Twins as they goofed around on their Hideous Zippleback. "Well, it was them or Snotlout." Hiccup told him. "Mmm, point taken." Fishlegs said. "Astrid and Nava stuck with Snotlout. Poor them. At least, they have their dragons and Voltage with them." Aniu said. Namara had decided Torch could go with them on this mission as long as he stayed out of trouble and didn't get hurt. The young Typhoomerang's family had visited and Torch told them he had been attacked by a yellow Deadly Nadder. Redcyclone, Inferno, Blaze and Lantern were furious Torch had been attacked and moved to Berk. They now lived in the forest close to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other half of the Dragoniters were scouting Dragon Island which had recovered well from the Screaming Death attack. "Okay, nothing unusual on Dragon Island." Astrid said happily. "Where do we go next?' Nava asked since Hiccup had handed Astrid the map of the areas they were supposed to scout. "You see anything?' Astrid asked Snotlout who was gazing at her dreamily. "Snotlout, pay attention!" Nava snapped, Terrence flew up beside him and hissed threateningly at Snotlout. Sneaka did the same thing on Stormfly's back in front of Astrid, not appreciating Snotlout flirting with her Human. Voltage watched them closely, sparking up because of his annoyance at Snotlout's behaviour.

"Hey, the island is down there." Astrid said firmly when Snotlout winked flirtatiously at her. "But your eyes are up here." He replied. Astrid groaned and rolled her ice blue eyes while Stormfly squawked in disapproval. _"Seriously, again?"_ Voltage muttered, wondering if he should shock Snotlout with electricity. "Here we go again." Nava muttered to Terrence. _"_ _He does this all the time."_ The white and brown Terrible Terror replied. "What? What is it?" Astrid asked when Snotlout didn't stop staring at her. "I just find it interesting that you chose me to be your partner of the Screaming Death patrol, hmm?" Snotlout told her. "Hey, I'm here too." Nava said, getting annoyed.

"Nava's here too." Astrid told Snotlout. "Thank you." Nava said. "Hiccup and Aniu had first pick and second pick." Astrid said. "Hey, if that is what you need to believe then keep telling yourself that. Point is: here we are, together and alone. Plus one." Snotloutsaid. "Then you two are hardly alone and we have our dragons and Voltage with us so that is not alone." Nava said logically. "Thanks, Nava." Astrid said and Stormfly flew ahead. "You're welcome." Nava called after her. "I think Astrid is digging me. What do you think?" Snotlout asked Hookfang who bounced him in the saddle, causing him to yelp.

"Snotlout, you are an idiot. She loves Hiccup, not you so stop flirting with her." Nava told Snotlout. "Shut up, Nava. I know she loves me. She is just too afraid to admit it but I will help her get through it." Snotlout replied arrogantly. "You have got your head in the clouds, haven't you? And Astrid is not a damsel in distress. She is the complete opposite of one." Nava said and followed after Astrid and Stormfly with Terrence and Voltage, leaving Snotlout, Hookfang and Pain alone.

* * *

Changewing Island soon appeared in the distance and everyone except Torch sighed, remembering the troubles they had with the island and its inhabitants in the past. "Oh, great. Changewing Island." Fishlegs muttered. "Okay, guys, quick refresher: Island full of ill-tempered, highly territorial and virtually invisible dragons." Hiccup reminded the group. "We should be very careful while we're here." Aniu said. "We should fight some Changewings!" Tuffnut exclaimed grinning.

"Really rile them up." Ruffnut agreed. "Guys, we talked about this. No fighting any Changewings." Aniu said sternly. "Aniu and I were thinking more along of keeping our distance." Hiccup said, Aniu nodded in agreement. "I like the sound of that." Fishlegs said, chuckling. A dragon roared in the distance. "That I don't like the sound of." Fishlegs said uneasily as everyone exchanged nervous glances. "That sounds like a dragon in distress." Aniu said. _"Poor dragon. I hope he or she is okay."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _If the dragon is a threat even while injured, we may have to leave him or her."_ Toothless said. _"_ _And what if he or she is not a threat?"_ Sharpshot asked him. _"_ _Then we help them because we are Dragoniters."_ Toothless told him. _"_ _Quite right, Toothless. We help any dragon in need."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _Good plan. I like it very much. Let's do this."_ Sharpshot said. Toothless smiled at the two Terrible Terrors.

"We have to check it out." Hiccup said, urging Toothless to fly forward faster. "What happened to the 'keep our distance' policy?" Fishlegs asked, worried. "It got changed. Now let's go and see what's wrong." Aniu said. _"Don't worry, Fishlegs, it will be okay."_ Meatlug said, trying to comfort her Rider. _"_ _Hopefully. What? I am trying to be helpful."_ Iggy said when Meatlug threw him a look. _"_ _Well, you are not helping at all. You know how Fishlegs gets when he's nervous."_ Meatlug told him as they followed their friends to the island. _"_ _I hope they don't see any of us as a threat."_ Torch said. "Don't worry, Torch. Everything will be fine, hopefully _."_ Aniu assured the Typhoomerang who sighed.

When they arrived, they saw a Scauldron a fair distance away from the nearest water source. "Whoa, that's a Scauldron." Hiccup said in awe. "What is it doing on land?" Fishlegs asked confused. "And away from water?' Aniu added onto the question. _"Aren't Scauldrons supposed to live in water?"_ Torch asked. _"_ _It is very hot and sunny today. He needs to be in the water."_ Toothless said. _"_ _There must be something stopping him."_ Sharpshot said, looking down from Toothless's back behind Hiccup.

 _"_ _There is not a tree or rock overhang that can provide shade for him."_ Black Violet said, getting worried for the poor Tidal Class dragon. "Catching some rays." Tuffnut guessed in response to Fishlegs and Aniu's questions. _"_ _If he wants to catch some rays..."_ Puncher began. _"_ _Then why isn't he doing it on a beach?"_ Kicker finished the question for her brother. "Taking some alone time." Ruffnut guessed. "Lucky dragon." Tuffnut muttered, wishing he could have a break from his annoying, twin sister. "Oh, poor you. I want a break from you as well." Ruffnut told him, having heard what Tuffnut said. Tuff growled and glared at her.

"Or maybe he is waiting for unsuspecting dragons, Dragon Riders and guardians to get too close so he can blast them with his scalding hot water. Oh, just lovely. " Fishlegs said, already expecting the worst. The Scauldron, which was indeed a male, flailed one wing around and screeched in pain. "Oh, great gods! He's got boulders on his wing!" Aniu exclaimed. "He may be hurt. Let's check it out." Hiccup said and they all landed a safe distance away from the Scauldron in front of him. The Scauldron had deep blue-green scales, lighter blue-green undersides and sand-coloured eyes.

The sea dragon hissed at the new arrivals but was too weak to attack or defend himself from any possible danger. "Whoa, he is huge." Tuffnut remarked as he got off Belch. "He could eat me in like one bite." Ruffnut said as she got off Barf. "Let's see." Tuffnut said and shoved his sister forward. The Scauldron roared at the sign of aggression and Tuffnut laughed until Ruffnut kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Tuffnut, you should know better than to do what you just did." Aniu sighed. "Hiccup, Aniu, look! There must have been an earthquake and before he could get back to the water, his wing got pinned!" Fishlegs exclaimed, pointing at a pile-up of rocks and trees cascading down from a small cliff leading to where the Scauldron was. "This is bad, this is very bad." Aniu murmured, concern grew inside her when she saw the Scauldron's underbelly begin to dry out.

"A Tidal Class dragon cannot stay out of the water for very long. If his skin dries all the way out he will...die." Hiccup trailed off. Toothless, Aniu, Torch, Black Violet, Sharpshot, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Barf-Belch. Puncher and Kicker gasped in horror. _"We can't let him die. We have to free him and get him water."_ Torch said. "I know, Torch and we will make sure he survives." Aniu said firmly. Torch moved closer to the Scauldron. _"_ _Do you want me to shade you?"_ He asked. _"_ _I do not trust you or your companions yet, young Typhoomerang. And your fire might just only make things worse for me."_ The Scauldron told him. Torch sighed sadly and moved away.

"We have to help him." Hiccup said, moving forward. "My heart breaks when an innocent dragon is suffering." Aniu said and followed Hiccup but Fishlegs stopped both of them. "Perhaps, I need to remind you: boiling water and poisonous Scauldron death that way..." He pointed at the Scauldron. "Invisible and acid-spitting Changewing death that way." He pointed int he opposite direction at a tree which began to rustle, causing him to yelp and hide behind Meatlug.

The tree stopped rustling and Ruffnut and Tuffnut popped out of the tree, hanging upside-down from a branch. "Come on out, Fishlegs. It's just the twins." Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes at their antics. "How do you know we're not a Changewing disguised as us?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut walked back to them. "How is it even possible for a Changewing to be disguised as you two?" Aniu inquired, rolling her eyes. "Guys, come on. We need to find a way to free that Scauldron. We can't just leave him without trying." Hiccup told them sternly.

"Sure we can. We have dragons and Aniu can fly because she has wings. All of us can just fly away." Tuffnut said. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and Sharpshot nuzzled Hiccup's head, rubbing the side of his face into Hiccup's reddish-brown hair. "Oh, come on, you two. A dragon needs our help and we can't just abandon him." Aniu said, getting annoyed with the twins. Black Violet nuzzled her and Aniu gave her Terrible Terror a hug.

"You guys keep an eye out for Changewings. Toothless, Aniu, Black Violet, Sharpshot will see if we can help him." Hiccup said once Toothless and Sharpshot stopped nuzzling him. "Yeah, feel free." Tuffnut said casually. "Knock yourselves out." Ruffnut said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, dibs on Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet if you and Aniu don't make it back, Hiccup." Tuffnut added. The Scauldron growled at Hiccup and Aniu (mostly Hiccup because he didn't have wings or pointed ears like the guardian next to him) as they came closer to him with the Night Fury and two Terrible Terrors.

 _"_ _Hey, we are trying to help you."_ Toothless told the Scauldron. " _Are you really or are you going to hurt me even more?"_ The Scauldron replied. "It's okay, bud. Aniu and I will be fine." Hiccup assured Toothless. "We'll be okay. Don't worry."Aniu said before she and Hiccup approached the Scauldron. "It's okay, we are not here to hurt you." Aniu said softly, having heard what the Scauldron and Toothless said to each other. She extended a hand to the sea dragon's snout. 'Hey, pal. How did you get yourself into this mess?' Hiccup asked gently, also extending a hand.

 _"_ _I still don't trust any of you."_ The Scauldron growled. "Okay, that's not really important. What is important is us getting you back into the water. What do you say?" Hiccup said. _"_ _I still think you and your friends are here to hurt me."_ The Scauldron hissed and water began filling up his huge mouth. "Please don't shoot...he's gonna shoot!" Aniu shrieked before she and Hiccup ran away screaming and took cover behind some rocks as the Scauldron unleashed a huge water blast.

* * *

Further inland, the Changewings were going about their usual daily lives when they heard Hiccup and Aniu's screams and the Scauldron's roar as well as the frightened shrieks of their friends. _"What was that?"_ A Changewing asked his leader. _"_ _I don't know. Let's go check it out. If it is dangerous, we will chase them out. If they need help, we will help them."_ The Changewing Alpha said and gathered a group of Changewings.

Just when they were about to head out, a guardian boy around sixteen-years-old with sulphuric yellow hair, golden eyes, black, red, golden, yellow and white wings wearing a yellow tunic, a red vest, black pants and yellow boots landed in front of them. "Hello. What's going on?" Heep asked, trying his best to sound innocent and curious. _"Hello, young guardian. What are you doing here?"_ The Alpha Changewing asked.

"I was just flying around and I have come to bring news of a band of humans with two guardians among who are going around enslaving dragons. They come from an island called Berk and they call themselves the Dragoniters. " Heep said, hiding an evil grin. _"This is horrible. How were we not aware of this. We have encountered them before and we didn't know they enslaved dragons."_ The Alpha Changewing gasped in shock. A female Changewing stared at Heep curiously, something seemed off about him.

"Yes and there is a Scauldron not far from here on your island that has been injured by the earthquake that recently happened. He can't go back to the water and the Dragoniters have come to enslave him. If you hurry, you will be able to save him and stop the Dragoniters from doing what they want to do." Heep said. _"We will be on our way now. Thank you, young guardian. Your help will be greatly appreciated."_ The Alpha Changewing said. Heep smiled and begrudgingly but hiding it from the Changewings bowed. "Thank you. I will help in any way I can. I will set traps and hopefully catch them so you can finish them off." He said.

 _"_ _Good luck and may the blessings of Draco and your gods be with you."_ The Alpha Changewing said. Heep smiled and flew away. The female Changewing, whose name was Camacida, watched him go. _I have a bad feeling about him._ She thought.

* * *

"Whoo, that was a close one." Aniu sighed as she and Hiccup peered out from their hiding place. "Okay, not the answer I was looking for. Guys, ideas?" Hiccup gulped. "I have an idea. Wouldn't it be great if bread came already cooked and sliced? Then you can enjoy it a little bit at a time without having to cook it first." Tuffnut said. "Think of all the sandwiches you could make." Ruffnut said, excited. "Seriously? Guys, that is not what we are talking about." Aniu said, wings bristling in agitation.

"Guys, please. Can we focus? Scauldron..." Hiccup said, gesturing at the Scauldron. "I say we just blast those boulders off his wing." Tuffnut suggested. "We can't do that. It will only do more harm than good." Aniu said. "That's too big a risk. Like Aniu said, we might hurt him more." Hiccup shot down Tuffnut's idea. "Okay, what if we just blast those boulders off his wing?" Ruffnut asked and everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Ruffnut, we just heard that idea only a few seconds ago and no!" Aniu shot it down.

"We need to let the Scauldron know we are friends." Hiccup said. "Maybe if we got him wet, it might calm him down." Fishlegs suggested. "Good idea, Fishlegs. At least it will keep him from drying out until we can get those boulders off his wing, fix it up and get him out to sea. Torch can provide shade for him in the mean time." Aniu said. _"He told me he doesn't want me doing it because he doesn't trust me or any of us."_ Torch told her. Aniu sighed and relayed his words to the humans.

"Yeah, those are worth a try." Hiccup agreed with Fishlegs and Aniu. "Or we could blast..." Tuffnut began to say before Hiccup covered his mouth with a hand. "Don't say it." He said sternly. "Please, don't." Aniu begged.

* * *

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs flew to the nearest source of water on their dragons and collected buckets of water. They flew and prepared to pour the water on the Scauldron who growled at them. "Now!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled. "Bath time! Get your leather duckies ready!" Tuffnut yelled as they swooped in. The Scauldron thought he was under attack and swept his other wing at Barf-Belch, sending him and his riders flying into Fishlegs and Meatlug, causing them to fall from the sky.

Hiccup quickly on Toothless and the Night Fury flew into the air, catching Tuffnut before he could hit the ground. Aniu used levitation magic to slow Fishlegs's and Meatlug falls and Ruffnut managed to stay on Barf-Belch and the Hideous Zippleback crashed to the ground. _"Guys, are you okay?"_ Torch asked, worried. _"_ _We're fine."_ Barf-Belch groaned. _"_ _No cuts or bruises on me."_ Meatlug said.

The water from the buckets sloshed all over Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. "Well, that didn't work out to well." Aniu sighed. "Okay, so the idea was to get the Scauldron wet. "On the upside, being wet has made me feel calmer." Fishlegs remarked, lying on his back on the ground. "Just made me feel wetter." Tuffnut said. "So what next?" Fishlegs asked, standing up. "Well, Aniu and I are open to suggestions." Hiccup said. "Well..." Tuffnut began to say. "That do not involve blasting boulders off wings, Tuffnut Thorston." Hiccup said sternly. "I told you before it will only result in the Scauldron getting hurt more and him trying to attack us because he thinks we are trying to hurt him." Aniu said. "Never mind." Tuffnut muttered and shut up.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup and Aniu asked their dragon geek friend. "If he won't let us help him, what can we do?" Fishlegs inquired nervously. "There has to be something." Hiccup said. The Scauldron, who had been listening to their conversation, tried to get himself free but the pain made him roar. The Changewings heard the roar. _"We have to hurry! You knows what they are doing to the poor Scauldron."_ The Alpha Changewing said urgently. The group of Changewings nodded and followed their leader. Camacida was still thinking about Heep and decided to follow him. Blending in with her surroundings, Camacida snuck away from the group and wandered around until she picked up Heep's scent and followed it.

"Oh, you poor dragon." Aniu said sympathetically. "We are going to help you no matter what it takes." She added, determined. _"Are you really going to help me?"_ The Scauldron asked. "Yes, we will." Aniu vowed. "Hiccup, Aniu, you two know how I feel about dragons but a wild Scauldron is about as wild as they can get. Maybe...maybe this is one of those times when nature just has to take its course." Fishlegs said sadly. "You mean like when I drank that sour yak milk and gave Ruffnut the smoky Viking?" Tuffnut asked.

"He means if the Scauldron won't let us help him then, well, there is nothing more we can do without endangering ourselves and our dragons." Hiccup said, feeling sick to his stomach. "I dearly hope you two are not saying what I think you are saying, Fishlegs and Hiccup." Aniu said. _"We can't leave him!"_ Black Violet protested. _"_ _I am not getting off this island until we have helped this Scauldron."_ Toothless said firmly. _"_ _Well said, Toothless. I'm not either."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _I am staying here until this Scauldron is free and back in the water."_ Torch said firmly, digging his talons into the sand.

Aniu's emerald green eyes widened as Hiccup, Tuffnut and Fishlegs walked back to their dragons while she and Ruffnut stayed behind. The Thorston girl was staring at the Scauldron with the same amount of worry Aniu had for the poor sea dragon. "Ruffnut, we have to do something." Aniu said desperately. "I'm sorry, Aniu." Ruffnut said sadly and walked back to Barf-Belch. Aniu began to freak out. "No! We can't just leave him here to die! There has to be another way to help him! Anything!" She cried.

Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Meatlug, Iggy, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Torch looked at each other and firmly agreed with Aniu. "I'm sorry, Aniu. Now, let's go." Hiccup said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes at Aniu's misery. "No. I will not step one foot away from here until we help that Scauldron." Aniu said stubbornly, planting her feet firmly on the sand and keeping her wings folded tightly to her sides. The dragons copied her.

"Hiccup, you can't be serious! We can't leave him here to die!" Aniu pleaded desperately, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Aniu, I really, truly am. Come on, bud." Hiccup apologized but Toothless and the other dragons refused to lift off the ground. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who growled. "What's wrong, girl? What is it?" Fishlegs asked Meatlug who growled at the Scauldron in concern. "I don't think the dragons want us to leave either." Fishlegs said when Meatlug refused to budge.

"They are not going to let you guys leave the island unless we help the Scauldron like I want to. Hiccup, we have to keep trying." Aniu said firmly. "Just show them who the boss is! Watch and learn!" Tuffnut exclaimed but Barf-Belch threw his riders off. While Tuffnut landed among the rocks, Ruffnut skidded to a stop directly in front of the Scauldron. "Hey..." Ruffnut squeaked nervously, finding herself face to face with the Scauldron who growled at her. Torch tensed, ready to rush in and rescue Ruffnut if the Scauldron decided to hurt her.

"Ruffnut, do not move." Hiccup said as Ruffnut got to her feet. "No loud noises or quick movements." Aniu added as Fishlegs covered his mouth in horror. "For the first time in my life, Hiccup and Aniu, you two have my full attention." Ruffnut said nervously as the Scauldron moved his face closer to her to get a good look. Tuffnut had just gotten up when Barf-Belch accidently knocked him again as he tried to get the Scauldron to back off from Ruffnut but the Hideous Zippleback was nearly blasted with boiling hot water.

"Whoa, Barf-Belch, she's all right!" Hiccup calmed the two-headed dragon down. "Ruffnut, if he looks hostile, I suggest taking very slow steps backward." Aniu advised Ruffnut as the Scauldron sniffed her. Ruffnut did what Aniu told her to do and cautiously took slow steps backward as the Scauldron nosed at her head. "What's he doing?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "I think he's smelling her." Hiccup said, surprised.

"Haha. Hey, Ruffnut, looks like you finally got a date that's as ugly as you." Tuffnut laughed. Aniu swatted him over the head with her wing. The Scauldron was sniffing Ruffnut's hair and she pulled her braids away from him. "Maybe he is finally going to let us help him." Hiccup said hopefully as he, Aniu, Fishlegs and Tuffnut began to cautiously move forward but the Scauldron snarled and got ready to blast them with his scalding hot water.

"Or not." Fishlegs squeaked. The Scauldron relaxed and resumed sniffing Ruffnut's hair. "What is it about her hair that the Scauldron likes so much?' Hiccup asked incredulously. "Maybe he likes the feel, the colour, the smell, the texture, the length of her braids or the way Ruffnut braids her hair." Aniu guessed. "Maybe it's the colour of his mother's hair?" Fishlegs made his own guess, earning him incredulous stares from Hiccup and Tuffnut and deadpan expressions from the dragons. "Seriously, Fishlegs? Dragons don't have hair." Aniu sighed.

"That makes no sense, does it? Sorry, I'm-I'm-I'm still terrified from what almost happened." Fishlegs rambled sheepishly. "You don't say, do you?" Aniu deadpanned. "Why would anyone like her smelly old hair? It's full of fish oil." Tuffnut said, casually sitting on a rock. "Ruffnut, do you put fish oil in your hair?' Hiccup asked, realization hitting him. "Duh! How else do you think I can get this greasy, oily, unwashed look?" Ruffnut asked, gesturing to her hair. "That explains a few things." Aniu murmured, finding out why Ruffnut's hair felt the way it did whenever she touched it.

"Okay, I am not going to pretend to understand that..." Hiccup muttered, already stressing out. "No, no, no, it makes sense. Scauldrons are ocean-dwelling dragons. Maybe the smell of fish reminds them of home." Fishlegs said thoughtfully. "Now that makes sense." Aniu nodded. "If the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that Scauldron calm, gang, that is our way in." Hiccup said. Now that they had found a way to keep the Scauldron calm, Hiccup was determinded to help him with his friends. And he was also sure Aniu and the dragons would not let them give up."Now we have it, folks." Aniu grinned happily.

* * *

Camacida had found Heep and began following him. Unbeknownst to her, Heep knew she was following him and purposely led her into one of his traps that was sure to hold her. Camacida didn't know until it was too late and the trap caught her. The female Changewing shrieked and thrashed around in the trap but the ropes tightened around her. Heep approached her with a smug, evil grin on his face. "Well, well, well. Look at you. The Changewing who could not contain her own curiosity." He smirked.

 _"_ _You! I knew there was something off about you! I had a strong feeling you were lying to us!"_ Camacida yowled, still struggling to free herself then she calmed down slightly and stopped struggling. _"_ _Why did you lie to us? Why did you lead me into this trap? How much of what you told us was the truth?"_ She hissed, the end of her tail which wasn't pinned waving stiffly in agitation.

"Well, the parts about the Dragoniters coming from an island called Berk and the injured Scauldron are true but the truth is they do not enslave dragons and they have to rescue the Scauldron." Heep told her. _"Then why do you wanto to turn us against them when my fellow Chnagewings can help them?"_ Camacida asked. "I have plans and those plans involve world domination by my fellow guardians once they realize just how much they deserve to rule the world since they are much more powerful than humans and dragons. Those who do not agree with me will die. As of now, the guardians are a powerful people who have been severely weakened by their pursuits of peace, friendship, family, unity, love and many other like those when in fact there is power and those too weak to seek it. Only true power and might shall rid the world of everything that plagues it including the Hags-Fiends and Hags-Fiend Dragons through sheer force. All humans deserve to be enslaved by Guardians and those who rebel shall be destroyed as will any dragons who resist. The world shall bow down to the Guardians and they shall realize just how good, clean and pure the world will be under their rule and the enslavement of humans. Even the Romans will down to the Guardians and acknowledge them as their rightful, true leaders instead of God and whoever else they worship and serve. But these Dragoniters, the people and dragons of Berk are a true threat to my plans and I shall destroy when the time is ripe. I know the two Guardians among them personally and they and their friends will die. The Dragoniters are one of the very few groups in the world that are the only hope for peace and coexistence among humans, dragons and dragons. I don't want that because of how much that will ruin my plans. That is why I am trying to turn your fellow Changewings against the Dragoniters and I will do the same with every dragon they will possibly come across. Well, to end this long and illuminating speech, I hope you are satisfied and illuminated. And I will make what I said and revealed to you just now will die with you before you can tell a single soul. By the gods, I need a drink of water. " Heep said, grinning evilly.

 _"_ _You are a monster! You are insane! You are a bloody bastard! My fellow Chnagewings and the Dragoniters will hear about this! You will be sorry! We will stop before any of what you said will come true! By Draco and the gods, I swear it!_ " Camacida roared, unable to believe that this young Guardian could be so evil. Heep's evil smile faltered a little as he was frightened a bit by Camacida's temper but luckily for him, he had cast a spell that would prevent anyone from hearing or seeing them. "Don't worry, my dear..." Heep said, his arrogance making him forget to bind Camacida's mouth shut so she couldn't bite the ropes or use her acid to burn through them. "I'll make sure your fellow Changewings find you dead body and blame it on the Dragoniters. I hope they try to kill them. Anyway, have fun dying and wallowing in your misery. Tata for now, bye." Heep said cheerfully and flew away.

Realizing Heep had forgotten something, waited until he was long gone before trying to bite the rope nearest to her jaws. She managed to bite a couple of them but that wasn't enough to free her. Camacida realized she would have to use her acid to burn through the remaining ropes until she was free. Fortunately, Changewings couldn't not get hurt by their own acid and so the acid she spat on the ropes didn't melt through her own scales. Once she had melted through and bit enough ropes, Camacida was able to get herself free and camouflaged herself so Heep couldn't see her as she flew and ran around, searching for her fellow Changewings so she could warn them about Heep.

* * *

On a sea stack bathed in sunlight, Astrid and Nava were waiting for Hiccup and Aniu to arrive with their group. "Hiccup and Aniu are late for another rendezvous. What a surprise." Astrid muttered. "Well, at least it's not Heather this time. I have to admit, it will be nice to see her again." Nava said, a hand over his eyes as he scanned the horizon. "You don't see them, do you?" Astrid asked Snotlout and turned around to see him right in front of her with his face close to hers.

"All I see is that we are alone, again. Coincidence? Perhaps." He grinned flirtatiously. "Hey, I'm still here and so are our dragons and Voltage." Nava sighed. "Got that right, Nava and are you for real, Snotlout?" Astrid asked the Jorgenson boy. "Oh, yeah. Maybe a little too real. Had to happen eventually, babe. Basically every week we face Berserkers, Outcasts, the Screaming Death. The danger was bound to bring us together, Astrid." Snotlout said suavely as Astrid walked away. "More like the danger was bound to bring Astrid and Hiccup closer together." Nava scoffed. "Just like with me and Aniu." He added softly to himself.

"You've been flying in the thin air again, haven't you, Snotlout?" Astrid asked Snotlout, walking away from him and waving her hand dismissively. Snotlout then grabbed her hand and knelt on the ground. "Life, so fragile. Like your hand...ow!" He yelped when Astrid twisted his arm. "And so is your arm!" She snapped, wiping her hand on her shirt. "Way to go, Astrid." Nava hollered. _"Show him who's boss!"_ Voltage roared. Only understanding what Nava said, Astrid smiled at him. _Next time I see Hiccup, I am going to kiss the life out of him so Snotlout's knows who exactly I love._ She thought.

"Let's go find Hiccup and Aniu and find out what kind of trouble they have gotten into." She said. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Nava saluted her, grinning. Astrid smiled at him, knowing he was her true friend. Snotlout decided to have another go at her. "I get it. You don't trust yourself alone with Snotlout so you surround yourself with other people. If you ever want me, babe, I'm right here for you!" he called after Astrid who threw a rock at him. "I'm coming. Okay, I'm coming." Snotlout said, rubbing his face where the rock had hit.

Astrid ignored him and Nava walked up to Snotlout. "What part of not alone don't you get, Snotlout?" He asked. "I don't care that you and the dragons are here. Astrid is my soulmate, she just doesn't realize yet." Snotlout said, getting up Nava sighed, rolled his eyes and walked away, wondering how Snotlout could be so delusional. Stormfly, Sneaka, Terrence, and Voltage growled at Snotlout, warning him to back off from Astrid. Hookfang and Pain wondered when was Snotlout going to learn.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Ruffnut asked Hiccup and Aniu. "Train the Scauldron." Hiccup told her. "You can do it, Ruff." Aniu added optimistically. Ruffnut glanced at the Scauldron whose scales had dried so much they were now a light blue-green colour. His growls had grown raspy and he was getting weaker. "Uh, I can't do that." Ruffnut said nervously, doubting her capability of success. "Sure you can! You trained Barf." Hiccup said. "He's half a dragon." Ruffnut protested.

"And let's be honest, I did most of the work." Tuffnut said proudly. "Tuffnut, not helping." Aniu growled, clenching her fists and wings. "What about all the classes at the Academy?" Hiccup asked desperately. "Wait? We have classes?" Ruffnut asked, confused. "Oh, boy. This cannot be happening." Aniu groaned, face palming. "Yeah, you know, when Aniu and I are standing at the front and talking about dragons?" Hiccup asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You and Aniu were talking to us?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup groaned and face palmed. "Uh, yeah. Okay, never mind. Look, don't worry, Ruffnut. Aniu and I will talk you through training the Scauldron." Hiccup said. "Follow our instructions and you will be okay." Aniu said. "Hiccup, Aniu, we need to hurry. The Scauldron really is looking dry." Fishlegs said anxiously as the Scauldron's skin and scales dried out even more. "Okay, step one: establish a bond." Hiccup instructed. "With who?" Ruffnut asked, confused.

"With who..." The Scauldron!" Hiccup exclaimed."Right...how exactly?" Ruffnut asked. "Ruffnut, are you kidding me?" Aniu exclaimed in shock. "You guys don't ever pay attention, do you?' Fishlegs asked. "Nope." Tuffnut grinned. "Ruffnut, I am going to ask the Scauldron his name then we can proceed." Aniu said. When Ruffnut nodded and stepped aside, Aniu walked up to the Scauldron. What is your name?" She asked him curiously. The Scauldron stared at Aniu and decided he could trust her. She had made no attempt to hurt him and she was trying her best to help him. _"Scauldy. My name is Scauldy. Great name for a Scauldron, I know."_ The Scauldron said.

"Hello, Scauldy, it is very nice to meet you." Aniu smiled at the Scauldron who smiled softly back. Aniu stpped aside and Ruffnut walked back to Scauldy so she was face to face with him again. She, like the others, had heard what the Scauldron's name was. "Hey there, Scauldy." Ruffnut said softly. Smiling, Ruffnut turned back to Hiccup, Aniu, Fishlegs and Tuffnut who encouraged her to keep talking. "Ruffnut, I will translate whatever he says for you, okay?" Aniu suggested. "Thanks, Aniu." Ruffnut grinned and turned back to Scauldy.

"So, Scauldy, what brought you to Changewing Island? The tide...or the fish...?" Ruffnut asked curiously. _"I came here because I wanted some time out of the ocean. I wanted some freshwater fish and I was heading back to the ocean when the earthquake occurred and those boulders fell on my wing. I think it's broken. It hurts a lot."_ Scauldy said. Aniu translated his words to the humans, wincing im sympathy at Scauldy's description of his wing injury.

Scauldy shifted in discomfort as the sun blazed heat and sunshine on him. _"Um, Typhoomerang?"_ He asked. _"_ _Yes, Scauldy?"_ Torch asked politely. _"_ _The sun is getting too hot and bright for me. Would you mind giving me shade?"_ Scauldy asked. _"_ _Certainly."_ Torch said and positioned his body over Scauldy and spreading his wings so the Scauldron was shaded from the sun. _"_ _Thank you."_ Scauldy told Torch gratefully. Torch smiled at him.

"Okay, Ruffnut, I think it is time you bonded with Scauldy since he has accepted Torch and Aniu. Go on ahead. Do it like this." Hiccup said and held his hand out, turning his head away and closing his eyes. Toothless approached his Rider and pressed his snout into Hiccup's hand before backing away and letting Sharpshot do it. "It's okay, Ruff. Scauldy won't hurt us now that he knows we are his friends." Aniu encouraged. Ruffnut nervously looked at Scauldy who was now in Torch's shadow and reached out her hand. "You can do it, sis! But if you can't at least your death will quick, mostly painless and really cool to watch." Tuffnut suddenly startled her and was promptly whacked over the head by Aniu's wing.

Ruffnut turned back to Scauldy. "Don't worry, Scauldy. My friends and I are going to get those boulders off your wing, fix it and guide you back to the water. Maybe you can even live on Berk in the waters on a nice beach close to the village." She said, holding out her hand. Scauldy stared at her before pressing his snout into Ruffnut's hand, purring. Ruffnut looked at him and her eyes widened in amazement as did the others. "Whoa. Hey, Scauldy." Ruffnut smiled at Scauldy, placing both hands on his face.

"Way to go, Ruff. Atta girl." Aniu whooped. "Come on, guys, let's go" Hiccup said and walked forward. Scauldy saw him coming and growled, not quite trusting Hiccup yet. "I know, I know, Scauldy. Hiccup's kind of bossy but he is trying to help you. We all are. Trust me." Ruffnut told him and Scauldy calmed down. _"I suppose if you trust him, I can trust him as well."_ He said. "Shouldn't one of us stay back as a lookout for Changewings?" Fishlegs asked, glancing around anxiously.

"Changewings or not, we need to help Scauldy the Scauldron and it is going to take all of us to get those rocks off." Hiccup reminded him. Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy anxiously glanced at each other, huddled close together and moved forward. Torch sensed something and began looking around, sniffing. "Besides, if there were any Changewings near us, I would sense it." Tuffnut said, getting off the rock he had been sitting on and walking over to his friends.

He didn't even know there were three invisible Changewings behind him. They briefly became visible, hissed then camouflaged themselves again but not before Aniu saw them and gasped. Toothless was sniffing around when he saw another Changewing on a ledge above Hiccup and warned a warning to his Rider. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, not noticing the Changewing. "Changewings! Hiccup, behind you!" Aniu screamed. Hiccup saw the Changewing who shot at him and Toothless shoved Hiccup aside before the glob of hot, green acid hit.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the Changewing who dodged it and roared at him. Tuffnut ran away to avoid the Changewings and accidently ran into Belch, getting knocked over. Meatlug shot lava blasts to drive off the Changewings and Torch made sure they couldn't get to Scauldy or Ruffnut. Even though he was injured and drying out, Scauldy did his best to keep Ruffnut safe by roaring and snapping at the Changewings who surged forward, eager to protect the Scauldron and drive the Dragoniters away.

"Oh, man. I must be dreaming because this is way cooler than what was happening minutes ago." Tuffnut said enthusiastically as Barf-Belch prepared to Gas and Spark. "Tuff, now is not the time!" Aniu yelled, exasperated. _"No, please! They're trying to help me!"_ Scauldy roared at the Changewings. _"_ _We are trying to save you from them, Scauldron. Let us help you."_ The Alpha Changewing roared back in reply.

The Changewings were about to charge at them when three bursts of fire and a lightning bolt forced them back. "Pow! One Snotlout and Hookfang surprise coming up!" Snotlout whooped as he on Hookfang, Astrid on Stormfly, Nava, who was in his dragon form and Voltage flew down to help them. "Nice to see you guys again!" Aniu yelled. Seeing that reinforcements had arrived for the Dragoniters, the Changewings attacked more ferociously. Ruffnut screamed in fear when a glob of acid shot right past her.

Voltage flew over to a Changewing and engaged it in aerial combat. Astrid and Stormfly intercepted another Changewing before it could attack. "Stormfly, spine shot! Now!" Astrid ordered. _"Righto."_ Stormfly said and shot tail spines at the Changewing who fled. Nava and Hookfang who had Snotlout on his neck both shot fire at two other Changewings and forced them to retreat. The other Changewings followed suit after the Alpha Changewing roared at them to fall back.

With the Changewings gone, the Dragoniters relaxed but Scauldy was still agitated. "Calm down, Scauldy. It's okay. They're gone now. Calm down." Ruffnut calmed the Scauldron down. Stormfly, Nava, Hookfang and Voltage landed. "What have I told you guys about playing with wild Changewings?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms. "We're trying to keep them away from Scauldy." Hiccup told her. "Scauldy?" Astrid asked, confused. "The Scauldron over there. That's his name." Aniu said, gesturing at Scauldy who eyed the new arrivals warily.

"So what have we missed?" Nava asked before noticing the boulders pinning down Scauldy's wing and his almost-dried-completely-out scales. "Oh, no." He gasped. _"Why were the Changewings attacking you guys?"_ Voltage asked. _"_ _I have no idea. Perhaps they think we are trying to hurt Scauldy and so they're trying to chase us away."_ Torch told him, making sure his shadow covered Scauldy. _"_ _That does sound accurate."_ Voltage mused.

"Look, those Changewings are going to be back with friends. Lots of them. So..." Fishlegs began frantically. "So let's move these boulders." Hiccup finished his sentence. "But Scauldy is still of all of us except for Ruffnut and perhaps me. How are we going to keep him calm?" Aniu asked. "Ruffnut, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us." Hiccup ordered Ruffnut. "Okay! Wait! How do I do that?" Ruffnut asked. "Do your stupidHiccup impression. Oh and Aniu's impression as well." Tuffnut told her as the other Dragon Riders on their dragons, Aniu and Nava flew up and circled around the boulders on Scauldy's wing overhead. Voltage watched from near Tuffnut and Barf-Belch.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Ruffnut said, deciding to do her Hiccup impression first and made her voice as nasally and Hiccup-y as possible. "Hello, nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off. All dragons are my friends." She said, making Aniu laugh. "I don't sound like that! PS, my leg did not fall off. Try something else." Hiccup called down to her. "Okay." Ruffnut said to do her Aniu impression. "Hey, Scauldy. My name's Aniu. I am a really good fighter, I am protective of my friends and I love dragons. I am completely in love with Nava and Hiccup is like my brother. We'll help you in no time." She said, imitating Aniu's voice.

"Ruffnut! Seriously? Try something else." Aniu called down. "Like what?" Ruffnut asked her. "Try one of those songs Mum used to sing to you when you were little and was afraid of the dark." Tuffnut suggested. "You were afraid of the dark! Not me! I was afraid of you!" Ruffnut yelled at him. "Just sing!" Tuffnut yelled back.

Hush, little Viking, don't you cry

Or the Berserker will stab you in the eye

Scauldy grumbled, not sure what to think about the song. Meanwhile, the others began to clear boulders off Scauldy's wing.

Don't let the enemy see you afraid

Or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade

If that dragons hears your moans

He's gonna mash up all your bones

Scauldy gave Ruffnut an offended look and she kept singing off-key.

I promise you, Scauldy that if you don't kill any of us

My friends and I will get you out to sea

At that moment, the last boulder was removed and Scauldy felt the weight disappear. He raised his wing...and let out a pain-filled roar that knocked Ruffnut over. "Oh, no." Fishlegs gasped. "He's got a broken wing! We have to fix it!" Aniu exclaimed. "He can't swim or fly with a broken wing." Nava added. "I see it too." Hiccup said grimly as they landed to inspect Scauldy's broken wing. "The wing is broken. Scauldy can't swim or fly." Hiccup said. "So we did all this for nothing?" Ruffnut exclaimed in distress.

"No, we did not, Ruffnut." Aniut old her firmly. "We can still help him." Nava added. "It looks like a simple break. We might be able to fix it." Fishlegs said hopefully. "With what? A giant dragon splint?" Snotlout laughed. "Snotlout, this is serious, you muttonhead! Stop laughing" Aniu snapped. "We are trying to help an injured dragon." Nava told Snotlout, annoyed. "Exactly with what Snotlout said." Hiccup said. "I knew that. That's why I said it because it's my idea." Snotlout said quickly, Astrid, Nava and Aniu rolled their eyes.

Scauldy's remaining energy was quickly deteriorating and Ruffnut struggled to hold his head up. "Anytime now!" She called as Scauldy's head pinned her to the ground. "I will help you, Ruffnut." Aniu said and went over to Scauldy who warbled when Aniu gently petted him. "We'll get your wing fixed as soon as we can, Scauldy." Aniu vowed, helping Ruffnut support the Scauldron's head. _"Thank you, Aniu."_ Scauldy said, his voice getting weaker and hoarser.

"All right, we are going to need wood. The biggest pieces you can find." Fishlegs instructed. "And we will need something to secure the splint." Astrid added. "We can use the rope from my shield but we will need more. So bring any good enough vines you guys can find." Hiccup said, walking over to Toothless and pulling his shield out of the Night Fury's saddlebag. "You got it." Fishlegs said and he and Meatlug ventured into the forest. "And Ruffnut..." Hiccup began.

"I know! I'm stuck with Aniu on stupid dragon-sitting duty!" Ruffnut complained. _"I am not stupid."_ Scauldy growled sadly and angrily. "I didn't mean that." Ruffnut reassured him. "She was not calling you stupid, Scauldy. It will be okay." Aniu said softly. Scauldy knew he liked the young Guardian girl then and nuzzled her. Aniu giggled and gently scratched his chin, making sure not to hit any of the possible knock-out spots.

"Aniu's really nice and kind, Scauldy. You will like her." Ruffnut smiled. _"I already do."_ Scauldy purred, enjoying having his chin scratched. Voltage circled overhead, making sure there was no threat. Torch was still shading Scauldy and Nava was walking around the area. "Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Tuffnut asked. In response, Hiccup tossed him his shield. "Start pulling out all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolas. But be very careful of the..." Hiccup said before Tuffnut was hit in the face by the..."mini catapult."

* * *

Camacida was wondering if she would ever find her fellow Changewings in time when she saw them up ahead. _"Corrosive!"_ She roared, seeing the Alpha Changewing among them. _"_ _Oh, Camacida, there you are. We are so glad you are safe. We were worrying about you. Did the Dragoniters attack you?"_ Corrosive, the Alpha Changewing, said. _"_ _No, it was Heep. He is not who he said he was. He lied about the Dragoniters. He told me so himself after he led me into trap he set himself."_ Camacida said.

 _"_ _Is this true, Camacida?"_ Corrosive asked, the other Changewings were listening. _"_ _Yes, it's true."_ Camacida said and proceeded to tell Corrosive and the other Changewings everything Heep had told her. By the time she was finished, the Changewings were staring at her in shock then realisation set in. They now knew Heep had been lying to them in an attempt to turn them against the Dragoniters. _"_ _I cannot believe this."_ Corrosive murmured then turned to the other Changewings who were awaiting their Alpha's command.

 _"_ _Changewings, Heep has lied to us, tried to turn us against a new possible ally who are helping the Scauldron. You heard everything Camacida told us and I believe her. Do you?"_ He said. _"_ _Sir, yes, sir!"_ The Changewings chanted. _"_ _Good. Our new objective is to capture Heep and bring him to the Dragoniters so he can spill his plans to them. If he doesn't, we will make him talk. We will help the Dragoniters help the Scauldron. Who is with me?"_ Corrosive roared. _"_ _We are, sir!"_ The Changewings roared back. _"_ _Then let's move out! Camacida, you are coming with us. We need you."_ Corrosive told Camacida. _"_ _Sir, yes, sir."_ She replied and followed her fellow Changewings as they began tracking Heep down. _I hope nothing goes wrong._ She thought. Corrosive noticed her worried expression and gently brushed his wing against hers. Camacida smiled at her Alpha and Corrosive smiled back reassuringly.

* * *

Ruffnut and Aniu took turns singing to Scauldy to keep him calm while the others were busy gathering materials for the splint. Torch even tried to sing some songs whenever Aniu and Ruffnut needed breaks. Aniu cringed as Ruffnut sang another admittedly gruesome lullaby. "Um, Ruffnut, do you mind if I sing a song from Guardian Island. I'm sure Scauldy will like it if you don't mind." She said. "Sure thing, Aniu. Go ahead." Ruffnut chirped, smiling. Nava listened with a smile on his face, knowing Aniu was going to sing. Voltage and Torch were also listening, wanting to hear Aniu sing. Taking a deep breath, Aniu began singing:

When the waves crash against the cliff

I can't but wonder what it is like

To be in the ocean, swim in the deep sea

Swim with the fish, the dolphins and the sea dragons

The ocean holds so many mysteries

In its sapphire blue waters

That I can't help but want to find them all

The sea tells so many stories

I want to listen to them all

I want to collect the sea pearls

And take them home with me

So I can remember the sea

They are so beautiful

As is the coral, the flora and the fauna

Of the sea and the ocean

The scales of the fish

Shine so many different colours

That I love them all

They memorize me like nothing else in the world

It feels so good to feel the sand under my feet

And collect the sea weed that washes up on shore

I love to walk along the beach

Hear the seagulls sing

See the dolphins leap out of the water

And through the air

I love to smell the scent of the sea

Feel the wind and mist on my face

Taste the salt on my tongue

I love to spread my wings

And fly over the waves

Feel the wind breeze through my feathers

And the mist soak into my skin

This is the Song of the Sea and the Ocean

 _"_ _That's a wonderful song, Aniu."_ Scauldy trilled. _"_ _I like it. It suits Scauldy a lot."_ Torch said. _"_ _You should sing more often."_ Voltage said. "Aniu is a brilliant singer, that's for sure." Nava smiled. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup and their dragons stared at Aniu. They had heard her sing before but it still amazed them every time.

* * *

Heep was on his to check that his plan had worked when the Changewings appeared and surrounded him. Corrosive stepped forward so that he was right in front of Heep while Camacida stood behind him. _"Hello, Heep."_ He hissed. "Hello, Alpha Changewing. Have you found the Dragoniters yet?" Heep asked, not noticing Camacida. _"_ _Yes, we did. They were with the Scauldron and it turns out you were lying to us. Camacida was kind and brave enough to tell us everything you told her after you trapped her."_ Corrosive growled.

Heep glanced behind Corrosive and saw Camacida who glared at him and his face turned angry and nervous. _"She told us that the Dragoniters are in fact here to rescue the Scauldron and enslave him. She told us you have plans for world domination by you and your fellow Guardians once they realize just how weak they have been and how much they deserve to rule the world and enslave humans. Any Guardian who will not follow will die. The Hags-Fiends and Hags-Fiend Dragons will be completely destroyed and any human who rebels and any dragon who tries to stop your plans will die. Camacida also told us you want to destroy the Dragoniters because they are one of the world's only hopes for peace and coexistence between humans, dragons and Guardians. She told us you want to turn us Changewings against the Dragoniters so they will have a new enemy which is us. How much is true?"_ Corrosive said.

Heep would have denied it but his anger, nervousness and arrogance made him admit it was true. "It's all true! The world has been without a true, proper leader forever. My fellow Guardians and I are the only ones who are worthy to be rulers of the world. Everything will bow down to us, to me! I am just going to get rid of the ones who pose a significant threat to me and my plans. Once my fellow guardians realize they deserve to rule the world which will flourish under our leadership and the humans will only destroy it, they will beg to rule the world. Together, my fellow guardians and I will bring everything the world needs and no one and nothing can stop us! My plans will come true whether anyone and anything likes it or not! You are all weaklings! I will become king of the world and rule everything!" Heep yelled, taking deep breaths once he finished his rant. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just said. Heep regretted ever bragging and boasting to Camacida even if she had been caught in an thought to be unescapable trap.

 _"_ _Well, Heep. You have just sealed your fate. We are going to bring to the Dragoniters and they can decide what to do with you. I am very sure they will be very happy to give you your punishment particularly once they find out what your plans, goals and ambitions are. Now come quietly and we will not hurt you. But if you ever try to escape or fight us, we will hurt you. I'm sure you will not like to be hit by our acid, it is a terrible and very painful way to die."_ Corrosive said, satisfaction seeping out of his voice.

Heep looked terrified before he turned into his dragon form. "I rather fight than be brought to the Dragoniters before I can even start my plans." He said before flinging tail spines at the Changewings who shot globs of acid at him. Heep shot out magnesium fire and tried to fly up into the sky but a Changewing tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Heep wrestled with the dragon and succeeded in cutting one of the Changhewing's legs with his claws, drawing blood. The Changewing yelped in pain and Heep kicked him off.

Another Changewing charged at him and Heep dodged before biting the dragon hard on the wing, causing it to howl in pain and back off, blood leaking out of the wounds. The Changewings prepared to charge at him all together from all sides and Heep used the magic of his primary element and light shot out in all directions, temporarily blind the Changewings. With them trying to see again, heep made his escape and flew into the sky, flying away from Changewing Island as fast as he could. But before he left, Heep cast a spell that would make Camacida, Corrosive and the other Changewings forget most of what he said.

When the light faded and the Changewings were able to see again, Heep was gone. _"We lost him!"_ A Changewing snarled in anger. _"_ _What do we do now?"_ Another Changewings asked. _"_ _Do we go after him? He can't have gone far yet."_ A third Changewing said. _"_ _Calm yourselves. We may have underestimated Heep but we won't do so again. Anyway, let us go and apologize to the Dragoniters and help them rescue and help the Scauldron. Hopefully they are willing to forgive us."_ Corrosive said. Camacida and the other Changewings voiced their agreements and flew to where they had last encountered the Dragoniters.

* * *

Once they were sure they had enough vines and wood, the Dragoniters came back and put the materials down near Scauldy's broken wing. "Good job, everyone." Hiccup approved. "This should be enough. We don't have enough time. " Nava said, examining the materials. "Let's hope we won't need to go and collect more materials." Aniu said. "Hey, why couldn't Aniu and Nava grow some wood and vines for us using their magic?" Snotlout asked. "That's not how our magic works, Snotlout. For us to do that, we'll have to plant the seed of the right tree, wait for it to be ready to grow then use our magic to hasten the process." Aniu said.

"Then we will have wait for the tree to be able to grow branches and vines before collecting them and that will take like weeks." Nava continued. "Oh." Snotlout said. "Here you go." Tuffnut said, handing Hiccup his shield. "Sorry about the catapult thing." Hiccup apologized. "It's okay. Sort of a hair trigger. I tightened it up for you so..." Tuffnut shrugged it off before accidently activating the mini-catapult again which hit him in the face. "Just take it." Tuffnut mumbled, giving Hiccup his shield.

"You okay there, Tuff?" Aniu called. "I'm fine." Tuffnut replied, giving her a thumbs-up. "Okay, someone needs to be on the lookout for Changewings while the rest of us work on the splint." Hiccup said. "Astrid and I will go, alone, by ourselves." Snotlout grinned, hugging Astrid close to him and ignoring her disgusted expression. "Knock yourselves out." Hiccup said, knowing Astrid could handle Snotlout flirting with her. "I am going to go with them." Nava said. Hiccup and Aniu nodded and smiled at him.

"What? Just saying what you were thinking." Snotlout grinned when Astrid threw him a look, fuming. In response, she harshly flipped him over her shoulder before sharing a high-five with Nava. "Way to go, Astrid!" Aniu whooped. Astrid smiled at her. "I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming." Snotlout said, getting up and following Astrid and Nava. _"I will go with them. Torch, make sure no one gets hurt, okay?"_ Voltage said, getting up from where he had been lying on the ground. _"_ _Okay, Voltage, have fun. Try not to kill Snotlout."_ Torch said. _"_ _I make no promises."_ Voltage replied as he followed Astrid on Stormfly, Nava and Snotlout on Hookfang into the sky.

Scauldy rumbled happily as Ruffnut and Aniu patted him. Black Violet, Sharpshot, Iggy, Puncher and Knicker hovered above Scauldy's head, using their wings to blow down cooling breezes. Hiccup and Toothless pushed one log under Scauldy's broken wing which had been reset before pushing the other log onto the wing. "That's it, bud. Good job." Hiccup told Toothless. _"Thanks, Hiccup."_ The Night Fury smiled."Hiccup, I don't know if we have enough vines and rope." Fishlegs said. "Well, this will have to be enough." Hiccup said, tying the log onto the wing with a length of vine. Aniu noticed the dilemma and concern appeared on her face.

* * *

"You guys see anything?' Astrid asked Nava and Snotlout as they flew over Changewing Island. "Just two of the most beautiful eyes in the world, Astrid. Yours." Snotlout said smoothly. Nava and Voltage groaned and Astrid gagged in disgust, having had more than enough of Snotlout's incessant flirting. "Okay, that's it." She said, going to her last resort and sending a silent apology to Hiccup, Nava and Voltage.

"You have won me over, Snotlout. Let's do this." She said sweetly, smiling as brightly as she could. "Do what?" Snotlout asked, confused. Nava. Stormfly, Hookfang and Voltage wondered what in the world Astrid was doing before they caught on and shared understanding looks and subtle grins. "Be a couple. You and me, together. Forever." Astrid cooed at Snotlout who looked more than just disturbed. He liked it when Astrid was playing hard to get, not doing whatever she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Seeing you as if for the first time." Astrid smiled. "Stop it! You are freaking me out!" Snotlout yelled. _"She's freaking me out too."_ Voltage said. "Okay, that is so disturbing." Nava said. "But the clouds are reflected so beautiful in your mud-brown eyes." Astrid continued, despite the fact that Snotlout's eyes were pale blue instead of brown. "Clouds? What clouds?" Snotlout asked, panicking. "That one...right there." Astrid said, pointing at the horizon where a bunch of Changewings were flying straight towards them.

"I don't think that is a cloud." Snotlout said uneasily. "Changewings!" Nava exclaimed. _"Changewings!"_ The dragons echoed. "You're right. It's a herd of Changewings heading straight for Scauldy and the others. Let's ride, love boy!" Astrid said and they flew back to their friends and the Scauldron.

* * *

"Hurry up, guys and fix that wing because I have run out of things to sing..." Ruffnut sang as Aniu continued petting Scauldy while speaking to him and the others scrambled to finish the splint. "I think it's going to work." Fishlegs said as he pulled two vines together. "Coming in hot!" Snotlout yelled as he on Hookfang, Astrid on Stormfly, Nava and Voltage flew in and landed. "This cannot be good news." Hiccup muttered. "What's wrong? Did you guys see anything?" Aniu asked.

"I don't understand women." Snotlout whimpered. "That's the understatement of the year." Nava muttered. "Too true. Maybe he'll stop flirting with Astrid now." Aniu said. "Changewings behind us about five minutes out!" Astrid reported breathlessly. "How many?" Hiccup asked. "Enough that they are not bothering to camouflage themselves." Astrid said. "Either they are coming here to attack us or..." Aniu began. "Or they want to talk to us, hopefully." Nava concluded.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted. "I got it!" Fishlegs yelled just before the last vine snapped. "Ugh! It broke!" he cried out in distress. "Oh, no." Ruffnut mumbled, worried. "It won't reach! We need more ropes or vines!" Fishlegs yelled frantically just as the Changewings arrived. "Oh, we are out of time! They're coming! They're coming!" Fishlegs screamed, running to Meatlug. _"Wait! We wish to talk to you and help the Scauldron!"_ The Alpha Changewing roared and Aniu and Nava heard what he was saying and stopped their friends before they could do something stupid.

"Wait! That Changewing says he wants to talk to us and help Scauldy!" They yelled and Scauldy and the Dragoniters calmed down. The Changewings approached them until they were close but in a safe distance. _"Dragoniters, we come in peace and wish to help the Scauldron. My name is Corrosive and I am the Alpha Changewing of Changewing Island. This Changewing here by my side is Camacida and she brings news of a young Guardian who has lied to us, telling us you were here to enslave the Scauldron and that you enslave dragons. Fortunately, we learned the truth thanks to Camacida here. Camacida, tell them what Heep has told you."_ Corrosive began.

 _"_ _A few hours ago, a young Guardian named Heep with yellow hair, golden eyes, black, red, golden, yellow and white wings wearing a yellow tunic, black pants, red boots and a red vest came to my fellow Changewings and I telling us you Dragoniters were to enslave the Scauldron over there. Naturallly, we went to rescue the Scauldron but I got suspicious and followed Heep who led me into a trap and told me he wanted to turn the Changewings of Changewing Island against the Dragoniters and Berk who wish to help dragons like this Scauldron. He also told me..."_ Camacida began before she and the other Changewings suddenly forgot what else Heep had told them.

 _"_ _Uh, I think we have all forgotten what else Heep has told us but we are here to help you rescue the Scauldron and get him back out to sea and that is what we shall do. Will you let us?"_ Camacida asked. Aniu and Nava were translating what Corrosive and Camacida were saying to the humans. "Yes, we will let you help us." Aniu said after Hiccup gave her his approval. "We are short on time." Nava said. "Scauldy is the name of the Scauldron and he is drying out fast." Aniu said. "We have to hurry or Scauldy will die." Nava said gravely.

 _"_ _How can we help you?"_ Corroisve asked. "We need another vine." Aniu said. "A good, strong one." Nava added. _"_ _I will get it."_ Corrosive said and flew in the trees. A few minutes later, he came back with a vine and gave it to Hiccup who used it to finish the splint. "Thank you." He told Corrosive gratefully, holding his hand out. Corrosive purred and gently pressed his snout into Hiccup's palm. The Dragon Riders stared in awe and Toothless grinned, proud of his Rider.

"Thank you." Aniu and Nava said gratefully. _"No problem. We will help you lead him out to sea now."_ Corrosive said. With the Changewings helping them, the Dragoniters were able to get Scauldy out to sea. The Scauldron's scales instantly became soaked again and his energy and strength returned. Thankfully, with the splint on his wing, Scauldy was able to swim again. After he finished getting nice and wet again, Scauldy swam up to Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava with a request.

 _"_ _May I join you and the Dragoniters and live with you on berk in the water?"_ He asked. Aniu and Nava translated his question to Hiccup. "You sure can. Welcome to the Dragoniters, Scauldy." He said. Scauldy beamed and went to thank the Changewings. Camacida went up to them and asked if she could join the Dragoniters as well and she was accepted and welcomed into the Dragoniters. Corrosive and the other Changewings wished her all the best and told her that if there was trouble, she was to come back to Changewing Island and ask them for help and Camacida agreed before the Dragoniters with their two new members said goodbye and flew back to Berk. Well, Scauldy swam. The Changewings were happy to have found a new ally with the Dragoniters.

* * *

As they flew back to Berk and the dragons were answering Scauldy and Camacida's questions about Berk, Hiccup flew closer on Toothless to Astrid on Stormfly. "Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today." He apologized to his girlfriend. "At least you had Nava with you." Aniu added, smiling at her boyfriend. "Oh, it wasn't all that bad." Nava replied, smiling at his girlfriend. "It wasn't that bad. Watch this." Astrid replied and looked at Snotlout. "Hey, sweetiepie, honeybunch, snottikins?" She asked, voice turning higher.

Aniu and Nava burst out into laughter. "That's what she did." Nava laughed. "Good on her." Aniu laughed back in reply. "Would you stop it already? You're grossing me out!" Snotlout begged. "Yeah, you're kind of grossing me out too, Astrid." Hiccup smiled slightly. "Aniu, I'm sorry about trying to make you leave Scauldy." He apologized to Aniu. "It's okay, Hiccup. You thought all hope was lost and you were just trying to protect me." Aniu smiled at him, Hiccup playfully ruffled her golden-brown hair then Toothless flew him over to the twins on Barf-Belch.

"Ruffnut, you did good down there." He told Ruffnut. "You really did. I mean that was awesome." Fishlegs exclaimed. "You know what would have been more awesome?" Tuffnut asked his sister. "Yeah, if we had to fight a whole bunch of wild, crazed, maniacal dragons!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "I love it when you read my mind, sis." Tuffnut grinned and he and Ruffnut butted helmets.

Aniu flew to Camacida who was flying beside Voltage and Nava flew down to Scauldy who had Torch flying above him so they could both check on how the two new members of the Dragoniters were doing. "Don't worry, you two will love Berk." Aniu said. "There is plenty of room for you two." Nava said. _"Oh, don't worry. We are both excited, all right."_ Camacida and Scauldy grinned. _"_ _Don't worry, everyone will accept you. They accepted me and I am a Skrill."_ Voltage said. _"_ _We told them everything we know about Berk."_ Torch grinned as Berk appeared in the distance.

* * *

 **Camacida has deep red scales with bright orange of the bottom edge of her wings and a cream underbelly. I know Heep so seems so evil to you guys but I tried to downplay him as much as I could but trust me, he is going to get a whole, lot worse in the future so watch out.**


	14. Frozen

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 16.10.2016**

 **Chapter 14: Frozen**

The current weather on Berk was the coldest and snowiest anyone could imagine. Despite the island's usually sunny or cloudy weather, Berk had a reputation of snowing nine months a year and hailing the other three. Well, Berk was certainly living up to its reputation. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida were huddled up in Torch's cave. The young Typhoomerang was using his fire and body heat to keep his friends warm. Every dragon, Viking and Guardian was in their homes.

Hiccup shivered as he tried to get to sleep in his bed. Sharpshot was cuddled up to his chest under the blankets and Toothless was sleeping on his stone bed which he heated up more than usual to stay warm. Aniu was also trying to get to sleep while freezing in her bed with Black Violet cuddled up to her. Astrid and Nava were doing the same things with their Terrible Terrors but unfortunately for them, the freezing cold breeze flowed in through their bedroom windows.

Astrid and Sneaka had tried sleeping while cuddled up to Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet but it didn't keep them warm enough to get to sleep. Nava had tried sleeping in his Deadly Nadder dragon form, wolf form and Barn Owl but couldn't get to sleep. Giving up, Nava decided to sleep in Aniu's room in her bed with her if she let him because her room was warmer than his. Astrid decided to do the same with Hiccup for the same reasons.

Putting their boots on and gathering their Terrible Terrors, Astrid and Nava snuck out of their houses. Astrid went to Hiccup's house and Nava went to Aniu's house. "Aniu...Aniu, wake up." Nava whispered in Aniu's pointed ear. "What?" She groaned, waking up. "What's wrong? Is your room too cold for you and Terrence?" She asked. Black Violet woke up with a yawn and blinked sleepily, blushing when she saw Terrence who blushed at her as well. "Yeah, it is. Would you and Black Violet mind if Terrence and I spend the night in here?" Nava asked.

"Yes, you two can." Aniu said and moved over in her bed to give Nava some space. He took off his boots and lay down next to her. Nava and Aniu wrapped their arms and wings around each other, lying face-to-face. _"Can I sleep on the bed too with you guys?"_ Terrence asked shyly. _"_ _Yeah, you can cuddle up with me."_ Black Violet said and blushed. Terrence smiled shyly with a blush and cuddled up to Black Violet as they curled up on the bed next to Nava and Aniu who pulled the blankets over them. "Goodnight." Nava and Aniu both said. _"_ _Goodnight."_ Terrence and Black Violet yawned and fell asleep, both enjoying their cuddle. Aniu and Nava smiled at each other, shared a brief kiss and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Sneaka snuck into Hiccup's house. Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet were warm enough and deeply asleep back in the Hofferson house so Astrid and Sneaka were not worried about them. They both hoped that Stormfly was smart enough to know they were at Hiccup's house. Astrid walked up the stairs and saw her boyfriend struggling to get to sleep in his bed with Sharpshot. Both of them opened their eyes and saw Astrid and Sneaka in the doorway.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, yawning. _"Sneaka, are you okay?"_ Sharpshot asked. _"_ _I'm fine, just cold and tired."_ Sneaka said. "Nothing is wrong. It is just that my room is so cold that Sneaka and I cannot get to sleep. We were hoping we could sleep in here tonight if that is okay with you." Astrid requested. Hiccup smiled and made room for Astrid and Sneaka in his bed. "It's all right. Come on over." He said, blushing slightly. He had never had a sleep-over-in-his-bed-or-her-bed before.

Astrid smiled, took off her boots and lay down beside Hiccup who shyly wrapped his arms around her. Sharpshot and Sneaka shyly cuddled up to each other, both blushing. "Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid said. "No problem, milady." Hiccup replied. "Goodnight." Both of them said. _"Goodnight."_ Sharpshot and Sneaka told each other. The two humans and the two Terrible Terrors fell asleep. Toothless woke up and smiled at them before falling asleep again.

* * *

That night, a pack of Speed Stingers ran across an ice bridged stretching over the ocean. Their previous home had been destroyed by a flood and now they were looking for a new one. A Speed Stinger is built for running, the ovular Velociraptor-like torso supported by a pair of powerful hind legs, both with two forward-facing sharp claws and one rear-facing stabilizer claw, a stabilizing fin extending off the back of the ankle. Front limbs are shorter, designed for grasping or slashing and both bearing two large, sharp claws. The tail is long, tapered and thin, ending in a slight bulb from which protrudes a double-pronged stinger, the upper prong longer than the lower and both curved. The neck is elongate, flexible and supports a long, ovular and nearly tubular head. The jaws close in an underbite and extend along two thirds of the head, the large, rounded eyes set to the front just behind the nostrils and a large, adjustable head fin-like crest runs back from the centre of the head to a third of the way down the neck, opening in a roughly triangular profile. Wings are rudimentary, present only as a pair of triangular, stabilizing fins on the back. A Speed Stinger is only around five to six feet tall and around 12 feet long.

The Speed Stingers led by their Alpha Rusher who had grass green scales, light yellow undersides, blood red eyes, stinger, fins and stripes along his body and his son Prongo who had bright green scales, blond undersides, purple eyes, fins and stripes plus his daughter Needletail who had forest green scales, sand yellow undersides, rose pink eyes, fin and stripes on her body were wondering when they would ever find a true home for them when Heep flew over them. The Speed Stingers stopped and Heep landed in front of them. "My I talk to your Alpha, please?' He requested. _"Yes, you may, young Guardian. I am the Alpha Speed Stinger and my name is Rusher. This young one beside me is my daughter Needletail and my son Prongo."_ Rusher said.

Heep nodded politely at them and the Speed Stingers stared at him. "I bring news about an island this ice bridge leads to called Berk and it is inhabited by Vikings who enslave and brainwash dragons with the help of six, evil Guardians. If you attack them and at least drive them away, you can stop them, free the dragons and quite possibly have a new home for yourselves. It appears to me you Speed Stingers are homeless. I feel very sorry for you." Heep said, fake pity in his voice which the Speed Stingers took for genuine. "Oh, my name is Heep." He added, remembering he had forgotten his name.

 _"_ _Thank you but Heep but we don't need your pity. As long as we are together, we will survive. And is this you told us about Berk and its inhabitants true?"_ Rusher asked. "Unfortunately, yes otherwise I would not be telling you this. The Guardians who are helping them have lost their way and became evil and started helping the Vikings of Berk enslave and brainwash dragons into thinking they are good people who want what is best for dragons." Heep said. Needletail frowned at Heep, she was getting a bad feeling about him. She hoped she was not the only one. Prongo glanced at his younger sister, noticing the frown on her face.

" _There is a rumour that a young boy from Berk and his dragon have killed the dragon responsible for forcing dragons to attack surrounding Viking civilisations and bring food to her otherwise they would be eaten themselves."_ Rusher said. "Yes, that is true but they were angry about the centuries of war and began enslaving and brainwashing the dragons as soon as they let their guard down. I have tried to stop them before but I was unsuccessful." Heep replied. _"_ _This is horrible. Something must be done."_ Rusher muttered before turning to his pack.

 _"_ _My fellow Speed Stingers, have all of you heard what Heep here has told us?"_ He asked. _"_ _Yes, sir!"_ The pack roared. _"_ _Then who is in favour of attacking Berk to stop the Vikings and rogue Guardians from enslaving and brainwashing dragons? Who is in favour of freeing all of the dragons unless they are truly on the Vikings and Guardians sides?"_ Rusher asked. _"_ _We are, sir!"_ The pack roared. _"_ _Then we shall attack once we have reach Berk as long as it is night time. Understood?"_ Rusher roared. _"_ _Yes, sir! We are with you, Alpha Rusher!"_ The pack roared. _"_ _Good!"_ Rusher roared then turned back to Heep.

 _"_ _We will help you, Heep. Are you coming with us?"_ Rusher asked him. "Thank you for helping me. Unfortunately I cannot go with you. I have other business to attend to but may the blessings of Draco be with you all." Heep said. _"_ _Thank you, Heep. We shall be going now. Come on, Prongo and Needletail."_ Rusher said. _"_ _Yes, father."_ Prongo and Needletail said and followed their father as he started running again with the rest of the pack close behind them. "Bye!" Heep called then flew away, an evil grin on his face at how well that had worked. _Once they realize I lied to them, it is going to be too late for the Dragoniters and Berkians. Oh, I may have to keep an eye on his daughter Needletail with the way she was looking at me. I may have to get rid of her and anyone she tells before they can finish their attack._ He thought.

* * *

Astrid continued sleeping over in Hiccup's house in his bed with him while Nava did the same with Aniu for a week. After a week of sleeping over, the Dragon Riders, Guardians and their dragons gathered in one of the large dragon cages in the Academy. Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger were in their respective houses while Torch, Voltage, Camacida and Scauldy were in Torch's cave.

Hiccup decided to host another lesson for his friends and their dragons who were not listening and had a bad case of cabin fever. "So as you can see by the charts, proper wing control can be achieved by..." He said before fire splattered against the rock slab that had a Night Fury drawn on it. Hiccup grumbled angrily and turned to his friends. "Okay, who shot that fireball?" He asked. "He did it." Aniu said, pointing at Hookfang. "I saw him." Nava added. _"Hookfang, we are trying to learn here."_ Toothless said. _"_ _We know all of this."_ Pain said, rolling his eyes. _"_ _Snotlout made me do it."_ Hookfang said. Snotlout whistled innocently before noticing the looks Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were throwing him.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked. "Uh, duh. Because you made Hookfang shoot that fireball." Aniu said, rolling her eyes. "We know you made Hookfang do it. Don't deny it." Nava said, fiddling with his staff while Aniu fiddled with her sword. "Come on guys, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Can we just get back to training, please?" Hiccup begged. "I say we play 20 Questions instead. Anyone? Anyone? Astrid, why do you love me so much?" Snotlout said. Astrid gagged in disgust.

"Me, me, me. Okay, I'll go first. Question one: how do you play 20 Questions?" Tuffnut eagerly stepped forward. Hiccup groaned and tried to get his friends to listen even though he knew they were bored out of their minds. "Can we please try to stay focused? Even for a second?" He asked hopefully. "We have been stuck inside for a week straight because of this crazy weather. We are all starting to go a little crazy." Astrid muttered, sharpening her battle axe and leaning against Stormfly. Sneaka was watching her on Stormfly's back.

"She's right, look at poor old Fishlegs." Aniu said. "I think he is already at Crazy Town." Nava muttered, glancing at Fishlegs who was playing with Meatlug's claws and talking to them while Iggy watched him with a disturbed look. "I hope the rest of us don't get that far." Nava said. "I stand corrected with Fishlegs and I agree with Nava." Aniu spoke up. The sound of laughter, growling and snapping drew their attention to Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were laughing as Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker growled and chased their own tails.

"Hahaha. Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker just got bored and started chasing their own tails." Ruffnut laughed. "Yeah, I got the same way when I found out I had a tail. You can't hide from forever, invisible tail. I'll get you." Tuffnut said and started running in a circle, trying to chase an invisible tail. "Tuffnut, you don't have a tail." Aniu sighed. "Let him have his fun. It will give us some good entertainment, anyway." Nava told her, placing a hand on Aniu's shoulder.

"I may have told Tuffnut he has a tail too." Ruffnut told Aniu, Nava and a confused Hiccup, giggling. Then the door opened, blasting everyone with a freezing cold wind and Stoick, Fengo and Namara stepped in. Thornado was outside and Theo, Nala, Gobber and Sonica were watching the village. "Odin's ghost! It's cold out there. Worst freeze in the history of Berk. My beard is frozen solid." Stoick said as he touched his stiff, cold, frosty beard. "So are my wings and hair." Fengo shivered, trying to move his stiff, almost frozen, frosty wings. "Don't forget me. I'm freezing cold." Namara shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Aniu hugged her parents to help warm them up, using fire magic to heat up her body temperature slightly.

"So, Father, what brings you to the Academy?" Hiccup asked. "You and Aniu will want to hear this one." Fengo remarked. "It will give you, Aniu and Toothless something to do." Namara added. "What about me? I thought you guys loved me." Nava piped up, being cooped up and not able to fly driving him crazy. "Oh, we love you. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Fengo said. "Particularly since you are Aniu's boyfriend and you love her dearly." Namara added. "I'm sure you can handle being stuck with these guys." Aniu told him. Nava smiled, sighed and sat down again.

Stoick waited for the Guardians to finish talking then began. "Trader Johann has not reported to port. If he is trapped out in the storm, he won't last through tonight. I was thinking..." he said. "Oh, yes! We can go!" Hiccup and Aniu exclaimed, startling Stoick. "Toothless can help find Johann's ship in the darkness. He is the perfect dragon for the job." Hiccup said, Toothless walking up to him and staring at Stoick with big green eyes. "We'll send Sharpshot and Black Violet back if we ever into any trouble." Aniu added.

"Uh...I don't know." Stoick mumbled. "I think it is a good for these three plus their Terrible Terrors to go." Namara said. "Relax, Stoick. They volunteered and I have complete faith and trust in them. Good luck, you three." Fengo said. "Please, Dad. If you ever cared for me at all, the way a father cares for his son, then you will let Aniu and I leave." Hiccup pleaded desperately. "Stoick, please. Our friends are driving Hiccup and I crazy. We need a break from them." Aniu said.

Stoick glanced at the other Riders, Nava and their dragons. Hookfang and Barf-Belch were using Barf-Belch's tails as chew toys, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were laughing mischievously, Snotlout tugged on Pain's tail and Terrible Terror bit him, Nava was reading a book and trying to ignore his friend's behaviours. Astrid was glaring at the walls and shoved Tuffnut when he accidently bumped into her and Fishlegs was still talking to Meatlug's claws. Stormfly was trying to control her temper and not to lash out at her friends. Puncher and Kicker had gotten into a wrestling match and dragged Sneaka into it and Terrence and Iggy were trying to break it up "I see your points. Imagine having to put up with them for a week." Fengo remarked. "Stay safe and be back as soon as possible with Johann. Good luck." Namara said. "Bolt the door behind me when you three leave, please." Stoick sighed and walked outside with Fengo and Namara. "Yes!" Hiccup and Aniu cheered and high-fived. Nava, Astrid and Stormfly watched them go. "Well, looks like we have to control our friends." Nava muttered. "Whoop-de-doo. I'm close to axing them," Astrid replied. _"Hey! Break it up, you lot!"_ Stormfly roared but no one listened to her.

* * *

As they flew over the ocean, Hiccup rubbed his arms and knelt close to Toothless to stay warm. Getting an idea on how to stay warm as she shivered, Aniu concentrated and flames covered her wings without burning them. Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet stared at her and she smiled at them. "Pretty cool trick, huh? It's keeping me warm." She said, gesturing to her wings. Then she turned into her dragon form and the flames still covered her wings. Toothless flew Hiccup closer to Aniu's fire-covered wings and he sighed in relief when the fire warmed him up.

Then Hiccup noticed how dark it was getting. "It's pretty dark out here, bud. Do you thing." He said. Toothless nodded and used his sonar to send waves of blue light streaking over the ocean and through the air to light the way. Aniu helped him by using her own green-lighted sonar. "Wow, look at that. I have never seen the ocean frozen solid before." Hiccup gasped. "Neither have I. This is one heck of a freeze we are having." Aniu said. _"I have never seen such a phenomenon before either."_ Toothless. Sharpshot and Black Violet agreed with him.

"No wonder Trader Johann cannot get to port. No one can get through this." Hiccup said as they flew on. _"I'm sensing there is something alive down on the ice below us."_ Toothless growled. Hiccup and Aniu saw a large pack of something running across the ice, making chittering noises. "Well, let's hope it is nothing dangerous. We have enough to deal with already." Aniu told him. Sharpshot and Black Violet hissed and flared their wings in case there was danger.

"I don't know what that was, guys but I am glad we are up here and it is down there." Hiccup said. "Let's focus on finding Johann then we will worry about that." Aniu said. Toothless let out another sonar wave. _"I think I have found something."_ Toothless said. _"_ _It must be Johann. Oh, I hope it is."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _I hope he is okay. No human can survive in a cold like this."_ Black Violet said. "You found something? Let's take a better look." Hiccup said and Toothless increased their speed.

Night had fallen and they saw a lone ship trapped in the ice. Johann was on deck, waving at them to attract their attention. "There he is! I see him!" Hiccup said. "At least he seems completely fine." Aniu said as they flew over to Johann's ship. "Master Hiccup and Lady Aniu! You two are a welcome sight for these weary eyes! He cried out in joy. Hiccup and Aniu smiled. "Do you want to ride on my back, Johann?" Aniu asked. "I do not that is a good idea with your fiery wings, my dear." Johann said. "Oh, sorry. I forgot my wings were still on fire. Don't worry, it is not hurting me." Aniu replied. "There is nothing we can do for your ship, unfortunately. We will have to wait for the ice to thaw and hope we can find your ship again." Hiccup said and helped Johann climb onto Toothless's back behind him.

* * *

"In all my years on the briny deep, I have never witnessed or experienced a freeze quite like this one. Ice as thick as Thor's hammer. I even considered abandoning my ship and travelling to Berk on foot." Johann said as they flew in the direction of Berk. "Well, you won't have to worry about that now, Johann. Just enjoy the ride." Hiccup told him. "Excellent. We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your hearts and stoke the fires of both of your imaginations." Johann said.

Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu and Black Violet glanced at each other. "This is going to be a long flight back home." Aniu muttered. _"Well, at least we are not stuck in the Academy."_ Toothless remarked. _"_ _Our friends were driving us crazy but I think Johann's stories will drive us crazier."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _I was about to go insane and rip my own scales off. I think Johann's stories will make me do that."_ Sharpshot said. "Did I ever tell you two about the time I found myself up against the man-eating, metal masons of Minori-Majori? Oh, it was Spring. The smell of fresh jasmine was in the air..." Johann began as they flew.

* * *

Morning had arrived Johann was still telling his stories much Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless's chagrin. Sharpshot and Black Violet were actually enjoying the stories. "...but it was not a yak. It was his daughter! I could not believe...she looked like a yak and her name was Yakmeen. And that, Master Hiccup and Laqdy Aniu is how the King of Enuden made me an honorary member of his royal court." He regaled. Then Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet saw Berk up ahead. "Oh, look. We're here! Thank Odin." Hiccup said. "I have had enough of Johann's stories for a lifetime." Aniu mumbled.

 _"_ _Same here, Aniu. Same here."_ Toothless sighed in relief. _"_ _Aww, he was just getting to the good part."_ Sharpshot whined. _"_ _Johann, can you please tell us the rest of the story when you have a chance, please?"_ Black Violet pleaded with the Trader who couldn't understand but he could tell by their whines and expressions. "It seems your two Terrible Terrors are quite fond of my stories. Maybe I should a Terrible Terror of my own. Hopefully, he or she will love my stories. " Johann mused.

* * *

When they landed in the Village plaza, they were expecting dragon and Viking villagers to outside, relishing in the sunshine and stretching their legs and wings but the whole place was deserted. Once Hiccup and Johann dismounted, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet growled, expecting an attack or ambush but calmed down when nothing happened. In fact, nothing was happening.

"Hmm, not the welcome I am accustomed to but nonetheless." Johann said. "Where is everyone?" Hiccup inquired. "At this time of day, there should be dragons and Vikings all around the village." Aniu said, feeling troubled. Her wing feathers bristled. _"Why has Berk suddenly become a ghost town?."_ Toothless mused. _"_ _It's like everyone mysteriously disappeared overnight."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _Well, what happened to them? Unless they became ghosts?"_ Sharpshot asked, glancing around nervously, he was afraid of ghosts.

"This reminds me of the time I landed on the Island of the Red..." Johann began but Hiccup and Aniu shushed him. "The torches are still giving off smoke." Aniu said, glancing up at the grand torches. The steadily rising smoke indicated they had been put out or burned out recently but there was no one around. "Hello?! Anyone?!" Hiccup called but nothing or no one responded. Toothless wandered over to a fruit and vegetable stand and sniffed the food. He knew the Vikings of Berk would not have left them lying around outside unless they had been attacked.

"I am going to go see if my parents, Nava, Theo and or Nala are still around." Aniu said and ran in the direction of her house. "Be careful, Aniu!" Hiccup called after her. _"Scream if there is any danger!"_ Toothless added. "I will, Hiccup and Toothless! Black Violet and I will be fine!" Aniu called over her should as Black Violet followed her and they vanished from sight.

"You are quite fond of Lady Aniu, aren't you, Master Hiccup?" Johann asked curiously. "Well, she has been with me ever since she and her family moved to Berk. She is one of my very best friends and she is like a sister to me. I love her a lot. But it is Astrid Hofferson who I am in love with." Hiccup admitted, smiling. "Ah, yes. Of course, I understand. May I tell you, Master Hiccup that Lady Astrid's name is the German translation for 'Divine Beauty'. You must love her a lot. I see your devotion and dedication to Lady Aniu, Lady Astrid and your Night Fury." Johann told him, smiling.

Hiccup smiled then remembered his father, Thornado and Sonica. "Dad?" He rushed into his house and saw a spilled mug of water. The fire was still going but Stoick was not there. He checked Thornado and Sonica's cave but the two Thunderdrums were gone. Instantly, Hiccup knew something was going on.

* * *

Aniu ran up to Hiccup as he and Toothless walked down the stairs. Shaprshot and Black Violet hovered beside their respective human and Guardian. "I could not find my mother, father, Nava, Theo, Nala or Terrence anywhere! It is like they have all vanished into thin air!" Aniu exclaimed as soon as she and Black Violet reached him. "I could not find my father, Thornado or Sonica anywhere either. We will have to search the village." Hiccup said, trying to stay calm for all of their sakes. Aniu took deep breaths, calmed down and nodded.

Staying close together, Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Trader Johann searched the village, checking everywhere and everything they could. Even the Academy was searched. They had no luck with Torch and Voltage's caves nor Scauldy's beach cave until they checked Camacida's cave. Camacida!" Hiccup and Aniu called as they entered the Changewing's cave close to the village. _"Aniu? Hiccup?"_ A familiar voice called and Camacida appeared. Johann yelped and jumped in fright and Camacida hissed at him.

"It's okay, Camacida. Trader Johann is a friend." Hiccup said and Camacida calmed down slightly. "What happened? Where is everyone?" Aniu asked the Changewing. _"I was coming back from an early morning hunting trip like I always do when everyone gone. I have no idea what happened and the only one I found was Scauldy. I will take him to you."_ Camacida said. Aniu translated her words to Hiccup and Johann and the group followed Camacida to the beach close to Scauldy's cave. Johann continued searching the village. The Scauldron was on the beach but he was absolutely paralysed as if he had been sprayed by a Flightmare's mist. His scales were pale and he could not move a single centimetre.

 _"_ _Scauldy usually goes for an early morning fishing trip like he usually does ever since his wing splint was taken off and so I went looking for him down here. He has been like this ever since I found him."_ Camacida said. Hiccup and Aniu walked up to Scauldy and both gave him hard pokes on the sides but he didn't react. They both gave him harder pokes only to get the same results. He still didn't even react when Hiccup and Aniu punched him.

 _"_ _I tried to move him but he is too big and heavy for me plus I didn't want to move him in case whatever did this came back and knew they had missed someone."_ Camacida said. "We'll have to leave him here and hope he's okay no matter how much I want to move him to a safe place." Aniu said sadly. "We'll have to keep searching the village and hope we can find other people." Hiccup said. _"_ _I'll come with you. I don't think it is safe for any of us to be alone."_ Camacida said. Aniu nodded and Camacida followed them as they went back up to the village, casting a look back at Scauldy and praying no harm would come to him.

* * *

They found Johann and landed. "Johann, anything?" Hiccup asked. "I hope you good news." Aniu added. "Unfortunately I only have bad news. The whole town is empty, Master Hiccup and Lady Aniu. Not even a single Terrible Terror in sight." Johann told them. "Aniu and I know. It's very weird." Hiccup said. "Especially if there are no Terrible Terrors around. They are usually everywhere." Aniu said as they searching around on foot and paw. _"We'll find something eventually."_ Toothless said optimistically. _"_ _If it is an enemy I am so going to blast them with my acid."_ Camacida growled. _"_ _Are you going to blast them with your acid on sight?"_ Black Violet asked. _"_ _Only if it is an enemy who deserves it."_ Camacida said.

 _"_ _Once we see them, we ask them why they have done this then we will decide what to do with them."_ Sharpshot said. _"_ _It could be a group who hates us or were told lies about us like your fellow Changewings by Heep when we helped Scauldy."_ Toothless said, glancing at Camacida who narrowed her eyes, remembering Heep. "I do not like one bit." Johann said. "Me neither, Johann." Aniu replied.

By then, they were in the area where the houses of Hiccup and Aniu's friends were located. Johann had just began to prattle off with another one of his stories when Hiccup, Aniu and the dragons spotted something move in Fishlegs's house. "That's Fishlegs's house. We need to check it out!" Aniu gasped. Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless. "Let's go, Toothless! Johann, stay here. Camacida will protect you." He said and the two of them followed Aniu, Sharpshot and Black Violet into the house which looked like it had been ransacked. Camacida watched them go inside then looked up at the roof and her jaw dropped open.

The place was mess with furniture overturned and food spilled across the floor. Hiccup and Aniu went further in and something big, soft and heavy fell on top of them, knocking both Hiccup and Aniu unconscious.

* * *

Hiccup and Aniu woke up to Sharpshot and Black Violet licking their faces and nibbling their ears. "Hey, Black Violet." Aniu mumbled, gently stroking Black Violet's cheek as the black and violet Terrible Terror gently nibbled her pointed ear. "Hey, Sharpshot." Hiccup mumbled, gently scratching the green and reddish-brown Terrible Terror's chin. Then Hiccup and Aniu both looked up and saw Toothless standing over them. "Hey, Toothless." Both said then Fishlegs appeared out of nowhere in their line of sight.

Hiccup and Aniu both yelped and scrambled backwards. "Whoa! Don't ever do that again!" Hiccup snapped, heart pounding. "Fishlegs, you nearly scared the hell out of us!" Aniu snapped, a hand over her heart and her wings bristling from fright. "Hiccup! Aniu! Oh, thank Thor! I am so sorry I fell on you two." Fishlegs rambled, scooping Hiccup and Aniu up into a hug that nearly crushed all air out of their lungs.

"Okay, Fishlegs. Must...breathe." Hiccup gasped as his back cracked. "Need air!...Oxygen, please!" Aniu squeaked, trying to push Fishlegs off her. Finally, Fishlegs let go of them and started pacing. "They're fast. Really fast. Too fast. Speedy. Oh and their paralysing sting." He rambled. "Calm down, Fishlegs. What were you saying?" Aniu asked, gulping down air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, Fishlegs. What are you talking about?' Hiccup asked.

 _"_ _What happened here and in the village?"_ Black Violet asked. _"_ _How long until they come back if they do come back?"_ Sharpshot inquired. _"_ _I hope no one has harmed or killed. Who or whatever attacked might be a threat."_ Toothless said. "Speed Stingers." Fishlegs told Hiccup and Aniu, both of them widened their eyes in shock. "I have read about those dragons. They are nocturnal and can't fly yet their ultra fast running skills and their paralysing venom from their tails makes them very dangerous and powerful dragons." Aniu mused.

"Speed Stingers? Here?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs. _"I have heard stories about them and they are not to be messed with."_ Toothless said. "It all started just after nightfall. They don't fly but they are fast, faster than any dragon I have ever seen on land and they hide in the shadows. They are scavengers, looking for any food they can find. One sting of their stingers can paralyse a human or dragon in an instant. They move in a pack, following the leader who directs them like a war chief. By the time Stoick ordered everyone to the safe places in the forest, the entire village had been overrun." Fishlegs told them.

"This happened not long after we left." Aniu whispered, her face pale, wings trembling and eyes wide. "Where are the Speed Stingers now?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs. "I don't know. The sun rose and they disappeared but they will be back, they come out at night." Fishlegs said, warming his hands by the fire. "You were one of the lucky beside Camacida to avoid being paralysed." Aniu said. "Camacida is still here?" Fishlegs asked hopefully. "Yep and she is outside with Trader Johann." Aniu told him. "Lucky Changewing." Fishlegs muttered, smiling slightly.

"I don't understand. Why did you come back here, Fishlegs? Why not just stay with everyone at one of the safe places like the Cove?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs glanced at them and led Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet outside to where Camacida and Trader Johann were waiting. Their faces brightened at the sight of Fishlegs who pointed up at the roof where Camacida had been looking moments before.

"Meatlug?" Hiccup and Aniu gasped. "I cannot believe we didn't notice her ealier." Aniu said, surprised. _"Meatlug?"_ Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet all gasped. Meatlug was standing on the roof in a battle position, completely paralysed. "Just look at her up there. So majestic." Fishlegs sighed. "How did Aniu, the dragons, Johann and I miss that?" Hiccup asked himself.

"She tried to draw them away so Iggy, Mum, Dad, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and I could escape but I just could not leave her." Fishlegs said sadly as Johann joined them. "How did we miss that?" He asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, Johann. I didn't want to fly around in case I missed something on the ground." Aniu said.

Minutes later and Fishlegs and Johann were on the roof and trying to get Meatlug off it so they could all go to the Cove. The dragons, Hiccup and Aniu were waiting on the ground. "So she eats rocks, you say? That makes sense." Johann grunted before Meatlug farted right in his face. Aniu and the dragons heard the sound and gagged in disgust. _"I never knew Gronckles could be so gassy."_ Camacida grimaced. "Whoo! Oh dear, that is quite...an effect." Johann managed to say before he fell off the roof into a cart down below.

"Movement! This is very good! It means the paralysis is only temporary. Come up and help, Hiccup and Aniu!" Fishlegs exclaimed so Hiccup and Aniu joined them on the roof. "Uh, where is Johann?" Hiccup, who hadn't seen Johann fall from the roof or land, asked. "Johann, are you okay?" Aniu called down. "I'm okay. I actually landed on my fluffy bits." Johann called up. "He's okay." Aniu said brightly.

"Fishlegs, what is the deal with this paralysis? How long does it last? Aniu, do you know anything?" Hiccup asked. "I read somewhere it lasts from a few hours at least to a few days at most." Aniu said. "I don't know, Hiccup. There is nothing about in the Book of Dragons or Bork's Papers. How do you think the Speed Stingers got here? They can't fly..." Fishlegs replied, glancing at the ocean. "Hiccup, our dragons and I saw and heard them moving across the frozen ocean last night." Aniu said.

"If I had to guess, I would say it was because the ocean was frozen solid, creating an ice bridge from their island to ours. We need to get to the Cove right away. I bet that is where my father and our friends are." Hiccup said. "Well, starting pushing, boys." Aniu grunted as she, Hiccup and Fishlegs finally succeeding in pushing Meatlug off the roof and into the cart. "Oh, no." Johann gulped right before Meatlug landed on him. "Sorry, Johann!" Aniu called." "I'm all right." Johann replied in a muffled voice. After getting Johann out of the cart underneath Meatlug, they set off for the Cove, accompanied by the dragons.

When they arrived at the Cove, Hiccup and Aniu could over a dozen villagers and dragons gathered in the place where they became friends with Toothless. Many of them were paralysed. "Mum! Dad!" Aniu cried out, rushing over to her parents followed by Black Violet. Namara was sitting on the ground with her legs straight and back propped against a log. She waved her arms at her daughter. "Aniu! Oh, thank goodness you and Black Violet are okay!" Namara sighed in relief as Aniu hugged her as best as she could.

"Mum, you can talk! And your arms and wings!" Aniu exclaimed in surprise. "Yep, your father and I were two of the first to get stung by those Speed Stingers. Theo and Nala lasted a bit longer than us before they got stung too. I wish I knew why they attacked us. Thankfully, the paralysis has worn off on my upper half but I can't stand up or walk. I'm afraid your father is still paralysed from the waist up. He cannot stand, walk or speak either." Namara said, relief clear in her voice.

Aniu let go of her mother and went over to her father. With a sigh, she embraced him. Fengo tried to hug his daughter back but could not move his arms or wings. Camacida saw Torch, was not paralysed and Voltage, who was not as lucky. _"Torch! Voltage!"_ The Changewing exclaimed, rushing over to her Typhoomerang and Skrill friends. _"_ _Camacida, you're okay! Oh, thank Draco."_ Torch exclaimed in relief. _"_ _Where is Scauldy? I have been worried about him."_ Torch asked, wondering where his Scauldron friend was. _"_ _He has been paralysed and I found him on the beach close to his cave. I couldn't move him so I left him there. I hope he will be okay."_ Camacida sighed sadly. Torch nodded in acceptance in gently patted Camacida on the back with a wing.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless had found Stoick, who was paralysed and standing in a battle position with a sword in one hand, Thornado and Sonica. Both Thunderdrums could still; move their entire bodies."Dad." Hiccup said sadly. Toothless gently nuzzled Hiccup to comfort him _"He is okay, Hiccup. Just paralysed."_ Thornado said. _"_ _He will be moving again in a few...hours...hopefully."_ Sonica added even though Hiccup could not understand her or Thornado. Gobber, who had not been paralysed, walked up to him and Toothless.

"He gave as got as he got, Hiccup. Six Speed Stingers attacked him and only the fifth was able to sting him." He said. Stoick grunted something. "You betcha, Chief!" Gobber grinned. "What did he say?" Hiccup asked. "No clue. I don't want to make him feel worse than he already does." Gobber told him. "Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and I should have been here. We could have helped." Hiccup said, dejected. "Nonsense, boy. There were too many of them. Nothing would have mattered. Tell you one thing, those Speed Stingers would have been dining on smoked sturgeon and yak jerky tonight if it were not for your father, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala who were the first to spot the Speed Stingers and sound the alarm." Gobber replied.

Then Aniu walked over to them. "My mother and father completely agree with you, Gobber." She grinned then gently squeezed one of Hiccup's shoulders in a supporting and comforting gesture. Stoick grunted something again. "Couldn't agree with you more, Stoick!" Gobber chirped. "Hiccup!"/ "Aniu!" Two very familiar voices yelled and Astrid and Nava ran towards Hiccup and Aniu before hugging them. "I was worried about you." Nava whispered in one of Aniu's pointed ears. "I was worried about you too." She replied, her breath tickling one of Nava's pointed ears.

"Astrid! How is everyone else?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend in a worred tone. "Everyone is fine. Well, except for..." Astrid said and let go of her boyfriend so she could direct Hiccup, Aniu and Nava's attention to Snotlout who was completely paralysed much to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's delight as they were making Snotlout slap himself across the face with his hands. "Oh, stop hitting yourself." Ruffnut said as if it was Snotlout's own fault that he was hitting himself."Stop hitting yourself." Tuffnut repeated, copying his sister's actions before they made Snotlout do other things. "Stop picking your own nose. Stop scratching yourself." Tuffnut said.

"Actually, when you think about it, it is not that bad." Astrid remarked, amused and enjoying Snotlout's suffering. "I could watch this all day." Aniu grinned. "Me too. One hundred percent." Nava laughed. "Aniu, Nava, be nice." Namara chided. "But it's fun to watch." Aniu whined, pouting. "Snotlout deserves it." Nava pouted. "How is your parents?" Aniu asked her boyfriend. "They're fine." Nava replied, gesturing at his parents. Nala's wings were completely paralysed and she had to sit on the ground. Theo, on the other hand, was completely paralysed from head to toe and wing-tip to wing-tip. "Aw, come on! Your face is not that ugly!" Ruffnut exclaimed before a loud clanging sound was heard. "Oh, wait." Ruffnut said with an amused grin on her face. Hiccup and Aniu sighed.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were waiting for their parents paralysis to wear off. Hiccup was drawing a picture of a Speed Stinger in the dirt and Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Terrence were napping while Aniu and Nava were meditating when Astrid walked up to them. "It is going to be dark soon. The Speed Stingers will be looking for us soon. Everyone wants to know what we are going to do." She said. "Well, one thing is for sure..." Aniu began. "It's up to us to sort this Speed Stinger mess out." Nava said. "We have to learn why they are attacking Berk and make peace with them." Aniu continued. "I think Heep could be one reason. He lied to the Changewings about us so he could have lied to the Speed Stingers as well." Nava said, not realizing just how accurate and correct his guess was.

Hiccup glanced up at his still paralysed father then came up with a decision. "Gather the other available Dragoniters. We're heading out." He ordered. Astrid smiled, nodded and went to tell the others. "Hiccup, you, Aniu and Nava be very careful." Namara said. "We'll join you as soon as we can." Nala said, struggling to sit up properly only to have her paralysed wings pull her back down. "We will." Hiccup told the mothers of his two best Guardian friends.

"Okay, we are ready." Astrid said as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, their dragons, Torch and Camacida assembled. "Guys, these dragons only come out at night so we need to find where they sleep during the day. The only problem is we need to find their nest before sundown or..." Hiccup began. "Can we not think about the 'or', please?" Astrid begged. "So none of us feel under pressure or panic." Nava requested. "Otherwise this whole plan goes up in smoke." Aniu said.

"Yeah, they came out of nowhere like a pack of wild badgers. Scavenging and...and..." Fishlegs said. "And badgering." Tuffnut said. Everyone stared at him. "What? That is what a badger does. It badgers." Tuffnut said in defence. Ruffnut nodded in agreement. "Well, thanks for that. Let's go." Hiccup said. The team prepared to move out. "Hold up! You guys are not going on a Speed Stinger hunt without me!" Snotlout's voice interrupted them. They turned around and saw that Snotlout could now move from the neck up. He used his neck to push himself up into a standing position.

"Whoa, that is seriously creepy." Tuffnut remarked. "His paralysis is wearing off. Lucky us." Fishlegs muttered. "But he's still paralysed from the neck down." Nava pointed out. "So he cannot come with us." Aniu added. _"And it so nice and quiet..."_ Toothless sighed. _"_ _Goodbye peace time."_ Sharpshot sighed, flopping down on Toothless's back. _"_ _Well, it looks like ol' Snottikins is back."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _Do you want me to bite or burn him?"_ Terrence asked. _"_ _Hey, biting him and burning him is my job."_ Hookfang said from where he was with his family. _"_ _It's my job too. Can't forget me."_ Pain spoke up.

"Snotlout, unless you plan on riding Hookfang with your teeth, you are not going anywhere." Astrid said as the group went to leave. "What do you mean? I'm fine." Snotlout said and tried to move forward but fell flat on his face. "Stupid arms and stupid legs." He muttered then his face lit up when he saw Gustav walkj past him. "Hey, Gustav! Get your butt over here!" he called. The non-dragon Dragoniters grabbed their weapons and checked them. Hiccup had his shield, Astrid had her axe, Aniu had her sword, Nava had his staff and so on.

As they were getting ready, Snotlout appeared and grabbed their attention. "Snotlout Jorgenson, reporting for duty." He saluted. "Well, looks like he wants to come along." Nava shrugged. "He sounds like a Clonetrooper from Star Wars: The Clone Wars." Aniu told her boyfriend who smiled. "What the...?" Astrid asked, shocked. Hiccup glanced behind Snotlout and saw Gustav helping his cousin move.

"I'm Snotlout's arms and legs, Hiccup and together, we are..." The boy began. "Gustlout!" Both of them said. "Hiccup, you and Aniu need as much dragon power as you two can get." Snotlout told his cousin. "I can't believe I am actually about to say this but he's right." Astrid said. "You're kidding, right?" Hiccup asked her. "Astrid would never kid about something like this, Hiccup." Aniu said. "You heard what Gobber said. There are like hundreds of them." Astrid said. "We're going to need all the help we can get." Nava said. "Oh, all right, fine." Hiccup relented.

"Yes!" Snotlout and Gustav whooped. "Let's split up and search Berk for possible Speed Stinger hiding spots." Hiccup instructed. "Okay, dokey, Hiccup." Gustav said, making Snotlout do a thumbs-up and started moving him towards Hookfang. "We have to hurry. We only have a few hours." Nava said, checking his staff. He really didn't want to have to fight any Speed Stingers or encounter Heep.

"We may not get another chance. If we fail tonight, we might have to wait until tomorrow." Aniu said, checking her sword to make sure it was in top condition. "Fishlegs, how is Meatlug doing?" Hiccup asked. "She is raring to go, Hiccup. Look at her." Fishlegs reported, gesturing at his sweet female Gronckle who had regained movement in her upper half. Iggy, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie watched her as Meatlug flapped her wings desperately, trying to get up into the sky but her still-paralysed lower half dragged on the ground. Then Meatlug accidently crashed into a few crates and everyone cringed.

 _"_ _I will come with you."_ Clobbertail said. _"_ _So will we."_ Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila said, stepping forward. _"_ _We'll stay here and watch over everyone else."_ Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Ignitis, Infernia, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and Boomer-Banger said. "Well, it looks like Arrow, Clobbertail, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila are with us." Aniu said. "But the dragonets are staying behind to take care of everyone else." Nava added. The Dragoniters were relieved to hear they had some back-up. "So what is the actual plan?" Astrid asked.

"Fishlegs, you said they follow their leader in a giant pack, right?" Hiccup asked. "Exactly, that is what I saw." Fishlegs nodded. "So the plan is to find the Speed Stingers, capture their leader and use him or her to lure the Speed Stingers away." Hiccup said. _"But we have to consider that Heep may have lied to them about us and Berk so they would attack us."_ Camacida said. _"_ _If that is the case, we will have to convince them of the truth."_ Torch said. Aniu and Nava translated their words to the humans and everyone nodded before going to get ready. Aniu and Nava glanced at each other and clasped hands, they had a good feeling.

* * *

Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka and Arrow opted to search the Whispering Death tunnels underneath Berk, using Stormfly and Arrow's magnesium fire to light the way. Camacida and Torch were searching through the forest with Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy and Clobbertail. Meatlug was struggling to keep flying and the others gave her assurances and helped her. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, both armed with weapons, burst into houses to check for Speed Stingers with Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker and Lefa-Rila behind them, hissing and flaring their wings.

In one house, Tuffnut snuck inside with his sword held out in front of him then a spear inched forward and poked him in the backside. Tuffnut fell to the ground with a surprised yelp and flailed around. "I've been stung! I can't feel my tail!" He yelped, thinking he had been stung by a Speed Stinger. Ruffnut stepped forward, giggling and holding up her spear. "When this paralysis wears off, you are dead." Tuffnut threatened her, glaring.

Snotlout, Gustav, Hookfang, Pain and Firesnow were searching a rocky area dotted with caves. "Okay, up, up. Up is where the sky is. Down is where the land is." Snotlout told Gustav who was trying to see past him. "I can't see, Snotlout. Your head is too big." Gustav said and getting an idea, thumped one of his boots against Hookfang's neck. The Monstrous Nightmare flipped midair and Snotlout fell off his neck and landed upside down in a hole with his feet sticking out. Pain and Firesnow glanced at each other and shrugged. "There will definitely be repercussions for this." Snotlout grumbled as Gustav on Hookfang, Pain and Firesnow scouted the area. Before they left, Firesnow flew back, got Snotlout out of the hole and carried him on her back as they left, not seeing the cave entrance close to the hole Snotlout had fallen into.

Hiccup on Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava and Terrence checked everywhere the others didn't. They found Scauldy who still was paralysed and in the same spot and checked on him before continuing their search.

* * *

They regrouped in the village. "So, anything?" Hiccup asked his friends hopefully. "Not a single Speed Stinger." Astrid sighed. ""We found some scales in the village. They could be from Speed Stingers. " Aniu said, showing her friends some scales. "If any of them shed scales, they could lead to where they are." Nava said. "Us neither." Fishlegs sighed, patting Clobbertail, who he was riding on, on the side and Iggy a gentle pat. _"These Speed Stingers are very elusive."_ Camacida reported.

 _"_ _They seem to have disappeared into thin air."_ Torch added. _"_ _They must be around here somewhere unless they decided that their business was finished here."_ Toothless said. _"_ _That seems very unlikely giving what everyone has been saying about them."_ Black Violet said. _"_ _The sun's nearly gone. They could be preparing to attack again right now."_ Sharpshot said, glancing up at the sky. _"_ _Well, we better hurry up then."_ Sneaka said. _"_ _I am not sure how Berk will deal with another full-on Speed Stinger attack."_ Stormfly said.

"I got stung." Tuffnut said. "No, you didn't." Ruffnut glared at her idiotic brother. _"_ _Yeah, Ruffnut poked you with her spear, Tuffnut."_ Belch said. "Have we checked every cave?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout and Gustav refused to look at him and Hiccup noticed. "Snotlout, did you check your caves?" He asked. "Really? I'm insulted, Hiccup. Of course I did. Do you think I fell off my dragon and spent hours trying to get out of the sand? Haha, I didn't." Snotlout finally said. "He fell off his dragon and we spent hours trying to get him out of the sand." Gustav spoke up much to Snotlout's anger.

"Gustav, make me punch you!" He demanded. Gustav grabbed one of his hands and made Snotlout slap himself in the face. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed. "Never gets old." Tuffnut grinned. "Of course. We can never trust Snotlout when he is partially paralysed." Aniu sighed. "Thanks to you, Snotlout. We need to double-check that place." Nava said. "Nava's right. We know where to look now. Let's go." Hiccup said and the Dragoniters plus Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila flew to the cave. Astrid on Stormfly made sure to grab a cage big and sturdy enough to hold a Speed Stinger in case they needed it.

* * *

Once they landed at the cave's entrance, Hiccup turned to Snotlout and Gustav on Hookfang. "Thanks, Gustav. You stay here with Snotlout and Hookfang." He said. "Pain and Firesnow will take care of you guys." Nava added. "Right! Hey, I did that all by myself." Snotlout saluted then Tuffnut pushed his thumb up into one of his nostrils. "Tuffnut, leave Snotlout alone." Aniu chided and Tuffnut saluted at her.

"Okay, guys, we have to move fast because it will be sundown soon and we need to get that Alpha Speed Stinger out of there. Without him or her, the pack is useless." Hiccup reminded. "And whatever you guys do, please try not to get stung." Aniu said. "And don't wake any of them up." Nava added. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Black Violet, Sharpshot, Fishlegs and Iggy went inside it the cave where dozens of Speed Stingers were sleeping. "Hiccup, Aniu, there he is. The one with the red stripes." Fishlegs whispered. "There is another one right beside him with purple stripes. He's slightly smaller, too." Aniu whispered back in reply.

Hiccup raised his shield and fired a bola at the Speed Stinger with red stripes, correctly guessing that he was the Alpha and the one with purple stripes must be his son. "Got him." Hiccup whispered once the Alpha Speed Stinger was ensnared. _"Let's get him out of here, quickly."_ Toothless said and Hiccup, Fishlegs and Aniu began dragging the Alpha Speed Stinger out of the cave as the sun set, making sure not to do anything that could wake him up.

Behind them, the pack woke up. The Alpha Speed Stinger had just woken up as the three teenagers dragged him out of the cave. Rusher had noticed that Needletail and Hyperspeed had snuck off during the attack and hoped they would be back. And now these two humans and the Guardian had captured him. He guessed they were going to try to brainwash him and enslave him. Fishlegs was the first to notice he was awake. "Um...Hiccup, Aniu?" He squeaked.

Hiccup and Aniu glanced back at the now awake Alpha Speed Stinger and tensed. "It's okay, we are going to hurt you or any of your pack." Aniu told the flightless dragon. The rest of the pack were now ready to attack. "Get this Speed Stinger into the cage right now." Hiccup ordered. Rusher broke free of the ropes, leapt to his feet and tried to sting Hiccup but Aniu knocked him back with a blast of wind. The Speed Stinger pack was about to attack but Hookfang blocked the entrance with fire. Only Prongo was able to jump over the flames but the rest of the pack weren't brave enough.

"That's right! Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout, who was now completely free of the paralysis, whooped before Prongo leapt up and stung him. "Oh, come on." Snotlout managed to say before he was completely paralysed again. The Speed Stingers were able to jump over the flames and just as a fight was about to erupt between the Dragoniters and the Speed Stingers pack, two Speed Stingers arrived.

 _"_ _Stop fighting! We come in peace!"_ One of them roared. _"_ _Needletail! Hyperspeed!"_ The Alpha Speed Stinger and his son roared. _"_ _Alpha Rusher. Prongo."_ The male Speed Stinger said respectfully, bowing his head. _"_ _Father, brother, fellow Speed Stingers. Heep has lied to us. He is not who he said he was."_ The female said.

 _"_ _Needletail, what are you saying? Heep has told us the Vikings of Berk and the Dragoniters enslave and brainwash dragons."_ Alpha Rusher said. _"_ _Alpha Rusher, Needletail grew suspicious of Heep and told me. We followed him while the rest of you were attacking the village and he lead us straight into a trap and then gloated to us."_ The male said. _"_ _Father, they are not lying. Needletail is my sister and you daughter ad you know she won't ever lie about this sort of thing. Hyperspeed is our best friend and he would not lie either."_ Prongo told his father.

 _"_ _Prongo, I understand but I wish to hear what Needletail, Hyperspeed and these Dragoniters wish to say before we do anything."_ Rusher told his son who nodded. _"_ _Dragoniters of Berk, is it true that you and the Vikings of Berk do not enslave and/ or brainwash dragons?"_ Needletail asked. "Noble Speed Stingers, I swear by my magic that us Dragoniters and the Vikings of Berk do not enslave and/or brainwash dragons. We respect them, honour them, cherish them, befriend them, protect them and forge alliances with them. We would never harm or imprison dragons unless they are enemies." Aniu said and a flash of emerald green magic swirled around her.

Rusher and the other Speed Stingers knew Aniu was telling the truth and lowered their stingers. _"_ _We know you are telling the truth, young Guardian. Needletail, what has Heep gloated to you and Hyperspeed about? Did he reveal any important information?"_ He asked. _"_ _Yes, he did, Father. Heep told us he craved world domination and human slavery. His plans are for the Guardians to be enslaved and tortured by humans so they would start hating humans and that hatred would eventually lead to Guardians enslaving humans and ruling the world. Heep also that he would kill his enemies and anyone who doesn't agree with his ideals."_ Needletail said.

 _"_ _He also added that the Dragoniters of Berk are one of the world's only hopes for peace and coexistence among humans, dragons and Guardians and he wants to destroy them and he cannot do that himself so he lied so to us so we would attack Berk for him."_ Hyperspeed added. Needletail nodded in agreement. Realizing Hyperspeed and Needletail were telling the truth, Rusher and Prongo became enraged, as did the other Speed Stingers. _"_ _Heep has indeed lied to us, Father. He must pay."_ Prongo hissed. _"_ _All in due time, my son. When we find Heep again, he will regret lying to us. We shall make sure he does."_ Rusher said. Prongo grinned and nodded excitedly in agreement.

 _"_ _But this does not mean any of you can go looking for him. Heep is smart and I suggest we wait until he shows himself again."_ Rusher said. Prongo, Needletail, Hyperspeed and the other Speed Stingers nodded in agreement. Aniu and Nava translated everything the Speed Stingers were saying to the humans. Then Rusher, Needletail, Hyperspeed and Prongo turned to the Dragoniters. " _Which one or more of you are the leader or leaders?"_ Rusher asked.

Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu glanced at each other and stepped forward. "We are."/ _"_ _We are."_ They said. "I am Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said. _"_ _I am Toothless."_ Toothless said. "And I am Aniu Namara'sdaughter. My friend Hiccup cannot understand Dragonese so I will be translating for him. " Aniu said. _"_ _I am Rusher the Alpha Speed Stinger. This is my son and future leader of the pack Prongo, my daughter Needltail and their best friend Hyperspeed."_ Rusher said, gesturing with his tail at Prongo, Needletail and Hyperspeed who nodded and waved with their tails as they were introduced.

 _"_ _I assume you were translating everything we were saying to your human friends, Aniu?"_ Rusher asked. "Yes, Rusher. May I ask are you and your fellow Speed Stingers still going to attack and/or attempt to drive the Vikings of Berk out of their homes?" Aniu inquired. _"_ _Now that we know the truth about the Dragoniters and the Vikings of Berk, no. We are not going to attack. In fact, we were searching for a new home after our previous one was destroyed when we met Heep. I must say the island Berk is the island we have chosen for our new home. We would love to live in this area if the Vikings and dragons of Berk plus you Dragoniters are willing to accept us and cease hostilities."_ Rusher requested.

 _"_ _We will be happy to offer our aid if or when trouble ever strikes Berk. I assume you do have enemies."_ Needletail added. "Yeah, we do have enemies. And the Chief of Berk is Hiccup's father Stoick. I am sure if we hold negotiations with each other and the leaders we may hopefully come to an agreement and accept you into Berk." Aniu said. _"_ _Wonderful."_ Rusher said with a smile, hope that he and his pack would finally have a wonderful home again flooding through his veins.

Then Stoick on Thornado, Sonica, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala arrived. They had been expecting to find the Dragoniters in battle against the Speed Stingers but instead they found Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu negotiating with the Speed Stingers who were now acting peacefully. They landed among the Dragoniters and the Speed Stingers startled, raising their stingers. "It's okay. They are friends." Aniu said and proceeded to introduce them to the Speed Stingers before telling them everything they had learned about what had happened.

Stoick was willing to allow the Speed Stingers to live on the island of Berk as long as they did not attack any Berkian. The Speed Stingers chose the area they were in as their home Needletail and Hyperspeed became great friends with Aniu, Black Violet, Nava and Terrence. The two Speed Stingers asked if they could stay with Aniu and Nava and Rusher and Prongo allowed them to as long as they visited.

* * *

The following days were spent cleaning up Berk village with the help of the Speed Stinger pack and everyone who had been stung were now recovered but one Speed Stinger had accidently stung Snotlout after he accidently scared the dragon. Needletail slept in Aniu's room with Aniu and Black Violet while Hyperspeed slept in Nava's room with Nava and Terrence. " I hope we will have no more trouble with Speed Stingers in the future." Stoick remarked as he hefted a wooden beam up with the help of Thornado, Sonica, Rusher and Prongo. "It's a good thing we have a pack of Speed Stingers on Berk now." Gobber agreed.

"Berk looks to be in good hands and paws these days." Fengo grinned as he petted Needletail on the head. Quite a few Speed Stingers were willing to be active in the day as well as the night as long as they got enough sleep. Needletail and Hyperspeed were two of them. "Yes, Berk is starting to gain new friends all ready." Namara said, stroking Needletail's back fins. "I will hate to be someone who is going to attack Berk." Theo laughed. "I have a feeling that we will be getting a lot more friends in the future." Nala said. Scauldy was helping the fishermen gather up fish in the ocean, Camacida was out with some hunters and helping them hunt boars, Voltage was using lightning bolts to break apart logs so Torch could carry them to where they were needed.

Meanwhile, Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu, Sharpshot and Black Violet were tasked with taking Johann back to his ship now that the ocean had thawed. "Thank you again for the rescue, Master Hiccup and Lady Aniu." Johann said gratefully, getting off Toothless. "No problem, Johann. Aniu and I are just glad everything is back to normal." Hiccup smiled. "Well, as normal as possible with Speed Stingers living on Berk." Aniu said, chuckling. "Oh, before you two go, I have a little something for both of you." Johann said, rummaging around.

"A little token of my appreciation." He smiled, giving Hiccup a large bottle of squid ink and a large book for that must have had around 800 blank pages for Aniu! "Pure squid ink, wrestled from the colossal squid ink of the northern waters for you, Master Hiccup. And a diary for you, Lady Aniu. You may write and draw anything you wish in it. Record all of your grand adventures so good people may read them!" Trader Johann smiled at Hiccup and Aniu as they admired their gifts. Toothless, Sharpshot and Black Violet sniffed at them.

"Wow, thanks, Johann." Hiccup smiled. "This book is amazing! Thank you, Johann. I'll make sure to add some spells to it so it won't get damaged." Aniu exclaimed, hugging the diary book to her chest. "You are very much welcome, Lady Aniu. There is actually a wonderful story that goes along with that ink. Ten summers ago, deep under the currents off the Northern Waters, I was staring directly..." Johann began. "And there he goes again. It is time to retreat." Aniu sighed. "What do you say we get out of here?" Hiccup asked, patting Toothless on the head.

They flew away from the ship and Johann noticed them leave. "Wait. Where are you two going? I have not finished my story yet. He was about to ingest me. Great big teeth!" He called after them but they were already out of earshot. _Oh, well. I can tell them the rest next time. Oh, I must tell them about the great Kingdom of Alanoria and its wonderful royal family. I must not also forget tales about the great land of America._ Trader Johann thought as he sailed away.

* * *

Once they got back to Berk, Hiccup went to talk to Astrid and Aniu went to talk to Nava. Hiccup found Astrid training with her axe in the Academy. "Astrid!" he called and Astrid accidently let go of her axe and it flew into the wall near Hiccup who jumped aside with a startled yelp. "Oh, Thor! I'm so sorry, Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, running over and helping Hiccup up. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I just wanted to talk to you and see if you were okay." Hiccup said.

"I'm perfectly okay and I must say that...I really enjoyed sleeping over in your bed with you." Astrid admitted, blushing. "I will let you do it again if you want to." Hiccup admitted, blushing as well. Astrid smiled at him and embraced him. "I love you, Hiccup." She whispered. "I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup whispered, hugging her. Toothless, Stormfly, Sharpshot and Sneaka were watching and the four of them cooed, particularly when Hiccup and Astrid kissed. After a couple of minutes, Hiccup and Astrid parted from the hug and kissing and Astrid retrieved her axe. "I have been practicing with my axe and would you like to see it?" She asked. "Certainly, milady." Hiccup smiled. Astrid smiled, walked to the centre of the arena and resumed practicing. Hiccup watched her in awe, observing the way Astrid spun, leapt and swung her axe around.

* * *

Aniu found Nava reading a book and sat down beside him. Both of them smiled at each other. "Do you want to read with me?" He asked and Aniu smiled and leaned closer to read the page Nava was reading. Star Wars: the Phantom Menace. **(Author's note: I am only writing a little bit of it. Like three sequences and that is it.)**

Darth Maul drew out a long lightsaber hilt and held across in one hand. Two narrow beams of crimson plasma ignited out of both ends. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their own lightsabers and ignited them, ready for battle against the Sith warrior. Darth Maul grinned and lunged at them...As Obi-Wan watched, Darth Maul struck Qui-Gon in the face with his lightsaber duel then stabbed him through the torso. "NOOOOOO!" Obi-Wan screamed in horror. Darth Maul pulled the plasma blade out and Qui-Gon fell to his knees, face frozen in an expression of pain before collapsing onto the floor in a heap. Obi-Wan watched, desperately hoping his Master, the man who was his mentor and a father to him at the same time, would get up again but Qui-Gon stopped altogether...Obi-Wan focused on Qui-Gon's lightsaber and it shot towards him as he leapt up onto the floor beside Darth Maul. Quick as a flash, Obi-Wan grabbed the lightsaber, ignited it and swung the green plasma blade at Maul's waist, severing him in half. The Dathomirian Zabrak was too shocked and dumbstrucked to do anything beside fall backwards into the shaft, his body separating in half as he fell...

After reading the rest of the Battles of Naboo, Aniu leaned away and Nava put the book down. "I can't believe how much you can learn from Star Wars." Nava remarked. "Those books have given me a lot of tips and tricks." Aniu smiled, remembering how much reading Star Wars had helped her throughout her life. Those books had also helped her a lot with her sword-wielding techniques because swords were a lot similar to lightsabers. "So is there anything you want to talk about or do?" Nava asked. "Well, I do want to talk to you about you sleeping over in my bed with me. I must say, I really enjoyed it." Aniu smiled. "Am I that cuddly and snugly?" Nava asked, smiling. "Yep, very much so. Cuddle-lover." Aniu grinned, playing with a strand of Nava's silver-blonde hair. "Well, guess what. You are also cuddly and snugly." Nava grinned back, playing with a strand of her golden-brown hair.

"Well, good because I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." Aniu grinned. "Does that mean us sleeping over in each other's beds with each other whenever we feel like it?" Nava asked. "Yep. I have always felt we would marry each other one day." Aniu sighed, leaning against Nava. "Well, we are a bit too young for that yet." Nava said, leaning against her. "Hmm. I love you, Nava." Aniu sighed, embracing Nava. "I love you too, Aniu." Nava replied, embracing Aniu. They smiled at each other and leaned in. Aniu and Nava's lips met in a kiss and their eyes fluttered shut in bliss. "Make-Out session?" Aniu asked once they parted. "Definitely." Nava smiled and they kissed again, lying down on the ground and kissing and moaning, playing with each other's hair and caressing each other's wings which made them have to part from the kissing so they could purr. After a few minutes, Aniu and Nava finished making out and went home to play with Black Violet, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Needletail.

* * *

 **Gotta love the love stories of Hiccup and Astrid, Aniu and Nava. So Berk now has a pack of Speed Stingers as their new ally and they are living in the forest.**


	15. A Tale of Two Dragons

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Oh, I forgot to add that Hyperspeed has emerald green scales, pale golden undersides and ruby red eyes and fins.**

 **Updated: 28.10.2016**

 **Chapter 15: A Tale of Two Dragons**

Early one morning, the horn that was always blown when an attack occurred was blown but for a training session for the Dragoniters instead of an attack. Fishlegs woke up with a gasp, sprinted out of his room and into the room where Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie slept with Iggy on one shoulder. "Screaming Death attack! Wake up, Meatlug, we have to go!" He said frantically, trying to wake Meatlug up. _"Meatlug, rise and shine! It's the Screaming Death attack drill!"_ Iggy yelled in Meatlug's ear and the female Gronckle woke up, quickly bid her family goodbye and let Fishlegs put on her saddle, mount her and fly out of the window.

Tuffnut opened his eyes as he heard the alarm horn blowing. "What's that horn for? Please tell me it's for breakfast." He mumbled sleepily. "It's for the Screaming Death attack drill." Ruffnut reminded her brother. "Whoa, that is way better!" Tuffnut grinned, fully waking up. The two twins leapt out of their beds, ran outside with Puncher and Kicker and mounted Barf-Belch who flew into the sky.

In her room, Aniu heard the horn and was instantly awake. "Screaming Death attack drill! Come on, girls! Time to wake up!" She yelled, pulling on her boots, tying her hair back into a ponytail and grabbing her sword before dashing out of her room. Black Violet and Needletail followed her out of the house. While Aniu and Black Violet flew, Needletail followed them by running.

Astrid on Stormfly and Sneaka were on their way to the Great Hall when Snotlout on Hookfang and Pain flew by, Snotlout letting out an obnoxious whoop. "Snotlout! What are you doing?" Astrid shrieked as she, Stormfly and Sneaka glared axes, fireballs and tail spines at him. "I'm sorry. Did I scare your girly, little dragons?" Snotlout inquired mockingly. "Out of my way! I have to get to the Great Hall." Astrid snapped, not having the patience to deal with Snotlout's obnoxious, rude behaviour.

"No, you don't . I have to get to the Great Hall. You have to get to the Armoury." Snotlout replied. "Hiccup and Aniu assigned me to the Great Hall yesterday. You heard them." Astrid told him firmly but Snotlout was not fazed. "Tell you what, whoever gets there first...me...gets to guard it." He challenged her. "Fine by me." Astrid said then Snotlout cheated by throwing a fish at her face. "Snotlout!"Astrid yelled, startled. Stormfly was also startled and accidently shot tail spines at a house, narrowly missing two men.

"Ha ha, Astrid, I thought you liked cod!" Snotlout laughed. Growling angrily, Astrid had Stormfly fly at Snotlout so she could beat him into a pulp. Pain laughed and insulted Sneaka, causing her to fly at him and beat him up and both Terrible Terrors fell onto a roof where they continued fighting. Snotlout quickly had Hookfang fly away but Stormfly crashed into him and both dragons and their Riders ended up in the Great Hall. Vikings ran out, screaming. The other Dragoniters were watching. "Well, at least Astrid and Stormfly made it to the Great Hall." Nava muttered. "What a wonderful start to the morning." Aniu sighed sarcastically. "Oh, great. I can see my father's face already." Hiccup sighed. "He's going to be angry, that is for sure." Toothless said.

* * *

Stoick Haddock, Chief of Berk and Hiccup's father was so angry, his face had turned red as he glared at the Dragoniter Dragon Riders and Guardians. Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Thornado and Sonica stood by side, eyeing the teens with disapproving expressions on their faces. "When you told me you would be running a Screaming Death attack drill, I assumed you would not actually try to destroy the entire village!" Stoick angrily. "Technically, Chief, it was just the Great Hall." Fishlegs said. Stoick glared at him. "And I will let you take it from here." Fishlegs squeaked.

Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Stormfly, Sneaka, Hookfang, Pain, Meatlug, Iggy, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail watched as their fellow Dragoniters were scolded. "Dad, this was supposed to be a practice run but it just got out of hand." Hiccup said. "That's an understatement." Nava said, glancing at Astrid and Snotlout who looked ready to rip each other's heads off. "No surprise with these two." Aniu sighed, standing between Astrid and Snotlout in case they tried to hurt each other. "I'm sorry. I really am." Hiccup apologized. "Uh, sorry does not un-burn Silent Sven's moustache and chest hair." Gobber said, gesturing at a smoking Silent Sven. "No, it certainly does not. Which brings me to your punishment." Stoick said sternly.

"Let's not be too harsh on them, Stoick. Not all of them deserved to be punished for this." Namara said, patting Stoick's shoulder. "If any of them are to be punished, it is Snotlout and quite possibly Astrid." Fengo said. "None of the others started a fight and crashed into the Great Hall." Theo said. "So no one except for Snotlout and Astrid deserved to be punished." Nala added. _"I believe Sneaka and Pain should also be punished. They could have chosen to ignore the fight."_ Thornado said, glaring at the two Terrible Terrors who lowered their heads in shame and cast each other dark looks. "But instead they started fighting as well so they should join their humans." Sonica said _._

* * *

In the end, they decided that all of the Dragoniters should share the punishment which was cleaning up..."Ugh, Mildew's cabbage field." Astrid groaned. "This place is a huge mess. It's going to take a while." Nava muttered. "I still hate Mildew after everything he has done to us." Aniu said. Fishlegs sniffed a rotten cabbage he had picked up and dropped it. "Whoo! Wow, that is revolting!" He gagged, wiping his hands on his tunic. Instead of being disgusted by the rotten cabbage, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were eating two cabbages like rabbits. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail watched them in disgust.

"Actually, it is not that bad." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, don't judge it until you try it." Tuffnut added before he started to feel sick. "Yeah, don't judge it until you get sick from eating rotten cabbage." Aniu said. "Well, at least Mildew is not around to complain about us and the dragons anymore." Nava said. Hiccup surveyed the field and turned back to his friends once he decided what they were going to do. "Okay, gang, my Dad wants this field cleared and ready for planting by the end of the week. Astrid, Nava, Snotlout, you three and your dragons break down and clear out the big boulders on the far edge." He began to delegate the tasks.

"Actually, that sounds like a man's job." Snotlout said boastfully. "And your point is...?" Nava inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, you're right, Snotlout. Better give Nava and I Fishlegs instead." Astrid said casually. "Huh? Astrid, what do you see when you look over here?" Snotlout asked then struck a pose. "Is that a serious question?" Astrid asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You know Snotlout, Astrid." Nava sighed. "You see five thousand pounds of boulder-crushing splendour." Snotlout grinned, hugging Hookfang's head. "Just make sure you and Hookfang don't slow Nava, Stormfly and I down, boulder boy." Astrid tapped his helmet and walked away. "We are just as capable of doing this as you and Hookfang are, Snotlout." Nava told Snotlout who gave him a 'so what?' expression.

 _"I'm not sure how things are going to work out here."_ Toothless warbled. _"Well, it's not like any of us are going to get into fights or something like that."_ Stormfly shrugged. _"If any of you did, I'll sit on you until you stop fighting."_ Torch said. Once the job tasks had given out, the Dragoniters got to work. Scauldy was responsible for watering the soil to get it ready. Torch was using his wings and tail to dig up and smooth down the soil and his claws to dig up boulders that were buried underneath the earth. Voltage used his lightning bolts to break apart the bigger boulders so the others could carry them away. Camacida was gathering bags with seeds in them in preparation for planting. Hyperspeed and Needletail; just sat by and watched along with Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Sneaka, Iggy, Pain, Puncher and Kicker.

Fishlegs, Meatlug, Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu cleared out the smaller boulders around the field. Hiccup on Toothless and Aniu in her dragon form used the boulders not suitable for catapulting or anything else for target practice. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch tilled the soil so Torch could do what he had to do. Astrid and Stormfly were basically ignoring Snotlout and Hookfang as they did their job. Snotlout and Hookfang ignored them too.

Barf-Belch was tilling the dirt by chewing it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at their rakes, sighed and resumed raking. Meatlug eyed a boulder she had just dropped on the ground and licked her lips. "Now, now, now, Meatlug. Those boulders are for catapulting, not for eating. But they do look delicious, don't they?" Fishlegs admonished her and gave his precious Gronckle a much smaller rock so she could eat it. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu were watching their friends work together with big smiles on their faces. "You see, guys, it's all going perfect...Oh..." Hiccup said before Stormfly and Hookfang startled snarling at each other for some weird reason.

"What's going on now?" Aniu asked, groaning. "What?"/ "What's wrong with you?" They heard Snotlout and Astrid ask. "Please don't say it." Hiccup groaned, face palming. Nava landed beside him, Toothless and Aniu. "I have heard Astrid yell at Snotlout for flirting with her but this I have not heard." He said. "Too true, Nava, too true. Snotlout almost never yells at Astrid. He seems convinced she is his soul mate or something like that." Aniu agreed. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, the two Speed Stingers and the eight Terrible Terrors watched Snotlout on Hookfang approach Astrid on Stormfly in front of Mildew's old house. _"That is something you don't see or hear every day or week."_ Voltage mused. _"We have not been on Berk long enough to see them argue."_ Scauldy and Camacida said. _"Needletail and I have only been living on Berk for the past two weeks."_ Hyperspeed said. _"So we have not seen much like what is happening now going on."_ Needletail said, wondering if she should paralyse anyone in case they did start fighting. " _In all of the time I have been living on berk, I did not think this was going to happen."_ Torch remarked.

"I told you and Stormfly to stay out of me and Hookfang's way. This is Viking and Monstrous Nightmare work!" Snotlout snapped once he was close enough. "Exactly. So what are you doing here?" Astrid asked, gritting her teeth. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Hookfang's eyes glazed over and he shot fire at Stormfly who responded in kind, starting a fight. "What the..." Nava asked, jaw dropping open. "Bloody hell..." Aniu gasped, mouth agape. "Is going on?" Both of them asked. "Well, that's productive." Hiccup muttered sarcastically. "And strange. Toothless, plasma blast." He added and Toothless shot a low-powered plasma blast between the two fighting dragons.

In an attempt to stop the fight, Hiccup on Toothless flew over to them and landed. _"Hey! Break it up, you two!"_ Toothless roared then a strange scent flooded his nostrils and his eyes glazed over. Without warning, he shockingly started roaring at Hookfang and Stormfly. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" Aniu and Nava both shrieked, flying over to the fighting dragons. "Hookfang, stop! Heel!" Snotlout ordered. "Stormfly, calm down!" Astrid ordered. "Whoa, bud! Come on, we are trying to break up the fight, not win it!" Hiccup yelped as he was jostled around in the saddle.

"Hookfang! Calm down! Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted. "Stormfly! Stormfly!" Astrid yelled, trying to make Stormfly snap out of it. Aniu, Nava, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail and the eight Terrible Terrors watched in shock. "Guys, back your dragons away from each other!" Hiccup yelled, tugging on Toothless's sensitive head flaps _**(Can I call them lekku? In case you don't know, lekku are the tentacles that Twileks (Like Hera Syndulla from Star Wars Rebels) and Togruta ( like Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars the Clone Wars) have on their heads.).**_

"I'm trying!" Snotlout grunted, pulling on Hookfang's horns. "Well, try harder. Okay, everyone to the rock pile!" Hiccup before he, Astrid and Snotlout managed to fly Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang to the rock pile with difficulty. Once they were away from whatever had set them off, the three dragons calmed down and Astrid and Snotlout got off Stormfly and Hookfang before they started to yell at each other. "What is wrong with your dumb dragon?!" Snotlout demanded. "My dumb dragon? Your flaming Snotmare was trying to barbecue us." Astrid pointed out, glaring at him.

"Snotmare? Snotmare! I kind of like that." Snotlout yelled. "You would." Astrid glared. "Guys..." Hiccup tried to interrupt them, raising his voice. "Oh, yeah? I would, huh?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah, you would." Astrid said. "How about I call your dragon ugly?!" Snotlout snapped. "I will tell you who's ugly!" Astrid retorted. "Oh, geez." Aniu groaned. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury who roared, effectively shutting the arguers up. "About time." Nava sighed in relief. "Thank you, Toothless. Now would someone mind telling me what exactly was going on out there?" Hiccup asked.

"Simple. Hookfang and me were just trying to do our job when Stormfly went crazy and started shooting at us!" Snotlout exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding! Hiccup, Stormfly and I were doing our job when this lunatic and his over-grown fire pit started torching us." Astrid said defensively. "Oh, come on. When have we ever started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight?" Snotlout asked, earning deadpan looks from Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava.

"Let me rephrase that." Snotlout said. "How?" Aniu and Nava asked him. "Never mind. Do you two think you can work together? Yes or no?" Hiccup inquired in a serious voice. Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other and decided to let the fight go for just this once without even bothering to answer. "Good." Hiccup said, hands on his hips. Astrid and Snotlout walked over to their dragons, summoned their Terrible Terrors and flew away.

"Okay, that was weird." Fishlegs said, approaching Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava. "Snotlout and Astrid trying to tear each other's heads off was weird?" Hiccup asked him. "No, their dragons, Hiccup. As much as Astrid and Snotlout like to torture each other, Stormfly and Hookfang have always stayed out of it." Fishlegs pointed out. "And now, they are arguing like their Riders all of a sudden." Aniu said. "Doesn't that seem a little out of character for them?" Nava asked Hiccup who shrugged thoughtfully.

Unbeknownst to any of the Dragoniters, Heep was watching the fight between Stormfly and Hookfang, an idea forming in his head but he decided to keep watching to gain more ideas. Once the Drgoniters finished their job assignments for the day and went home for the night, Heep crept out of his hiding spot and went over to the place where the Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare plus the Night Fury had started fighting. Deciding it was not safe to be in his dragon form, Heep morphed into his wolf form and sniffed the ground, grimacing when a strong scent wafted into his nostrils. His ears flicked up when a twig cracked nearby and he raised his head, looking around. Voltage the Skrill and that Changewing he had caught in that trap were wandering around, probably hunting. Heep snuck back over to his hiding spot and hoped the two dragons would not pick up his scent. Luckily for him, they did not and left. Heep waited until they were gone before turning into his owl form. He was a Spotted Owl with yellow feathers, golden eyes and red spots. Heep flew away to find a place he could spend the night where no one could find him.

* * *

When night time came, Nava went home to his parents with Terrence and Hyperspeed while Hiccup, Aniu and their dragons went to Hiccup's house where Stoick, Fengo and Namara were waiting. Toothless, Sharpshot, Thornado, Sonica, Black Violet and Needletail ate fish from baskets while Stoick, Hiccup, Aniu, Fengo and Namara ate dinner. "So, Hiccup and Aniu? How are things going in the field?" Stoick asked. "Any cuts, scrapes and bruises?" Namara asked. "Everything going perfectly?" Fengo inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Um, well, not quite..." Aniu began but Hiccup interrupted her.

"Dad, it could not be going any better. We are moving like a well-oiled catapult." Hiccup said brightly. "Really? Because word around the paddock is that Astrid and Snotlout are trying to turn the catapult on each other. Again." Stoick said while sharpening an axe. "Busted." Aniu sang, causing her parents to give 'now-what-do-you-mean' looks. Hiccup laughed nervously. The dragons stopped eating to watch the conversation. "Oh, that? Just a minor disagreement. You know how they are." He said before someone pounded at the door.

"Now who can that be?" Aniu asked slyly, having a good idea on who it was. "In fact, I am sure they have already forgotten about it." Hiccup said and opened the door. "Let's hope." Stoick said. Astrid was outside. "Hiccup, I refuse to work with Snotlout." She said but Hiccup pushed her out the door and went outside. "Astrid! What a beautiful night! Let's talk outside!" Hiccup said and closed the door behind him so he could talk to his girlfriend alone. "This ought to go well." Aniu said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Something is wrong." Stoick said to Aniu's parents. "Don't we know it!" Fengo and Namara chirped.

"Uh, didn't we talk this out?' Hiccup asked. "You talked, we listened, as usual but I am not going to put Stormfly in danger by working with that muttonhead who has an out-of-control dragon." Astrid replied. "Fine, fine. I will deal with it tomorrow." Hiccup told her. "Thank you." Astrid told him, relieved. "You're welcome." Hiccup said and quickly kissed her. "Aniu and I will sort it out, I promise." He whispered. "I know you two will. You and Aniu always do." Astrid smiled and gave Hiccup a quick hug before mounting Stormfly and flying back to her house.

Hiccup sighed and went back inside, instantly seeing the expectant looks on everyone's faces, Stoick most of all. "That's just Academy business. No big deal. Aniu, help me out here, please." Hiccup said. "Oh, it's much more than just Academy business. Stormfly and Hookfang have started fighting each other for some inexplicable reason and so Astrid and Snotlout have started fighting as well." Aniu said. "Traitoress." Hiccup muttered before someone pounded on the door again.

"I have a pretty good idea as to who it is this time" Aniu said. "Ah, let me grab that." Hiccup said, giving Aniu a slight glare before answering the door. Aniu, Black Violet, Sharpshot and Toothless exchanged a glance when they saw Snotlout outside. Hiccup stepped outside and closed the door before Snotlout could speak. "I have a feeling he is so going to lose it when he comes back inside." Aniu said. "He is going to have to let it out sometime." Fengo said. "Hiccup's already stressed out enough as it is. Poor dear." Namara sighed pityingly.

"You are killing me." Hiccup told his cousin, exasperated. "Me! Astrid has totally lost control of her dragon! She's probably distracted by my manly presence." Snotlout replied. "Are you insane?" Hiccup asked, getting annoyed. "Hookfang and Pain see it! Don't tell me you and Aniu don't!" Snotlout retorted. _"I don't want any part in this conversation."_ Hookfang said. Hiccup eyed Snotlout with a deadpan look. "Never mind. Here is the deal..." Snotlout began. "Let me guess. You don't want to work with Astrid tomorrow." Hiccup sighed.

"Exactly! Wasn't that easy, Hiccup? Come on, Hookfang. Let's go think with our muscles." Snotlout said and left with Hookfang. Feeling weighed down by the stress, Hiccup went back inside with a headache forming in his head. "Problem, son?" Stoick asked. "Problem? What problem? No, everyone is happy, everything is great." Hiccup said quickly. "Good to hear." Stoick said. "Yep, yep, yep. Everything is as right as rain." Hiccup said. "If you say so." Stoick replied casually. "I do! I...say so." Hiccup told him and looked away.

"He's going to snap in five..." Aniu began. "Four..." Fengo said. "Three..." Namara counted down. "Two..." Fengo said. "One." Namara finished and precisely on one, Hiccup snapped. "Oh, fine, you win! Snotlout and Astrid are driving me completely insane! They are acting like mental cases! I actually don't know who is worse, them or their dragons! I mean, at least with their dragons, you can lock them in their pens until they behave! I love Astrid even though she has anger management issues and Snotlout's my cousin even though he is a complete, damn, old muttonhead!" He ranted and took deep breaths. _"Who knew Hiccup had it in him to say stuff like that?"_ Toothless remarked. _"I know. He's usually pretty calm."_ Sharpshot agreed.

"Just let it out, Hiccup." Fengo advised gently. "Everything will get better in the end." Namara added. "I wonder what Astrid would say or do if she heard you say you love her even when she has anger managements issues." Aniu remarked and Hiccup shot her a look. "Feel better?" Stoick asked him. "Uh...a little." Hiccup admitted. _"I think Hiccup needs some fatherly advice."_ Needletail said, remembering the times when her father Rusher would give her and her brother Prongo fatherly advice that helped them a lot. _"Even the greatest need help and advice from other people from time to time."_ Black Violet said wisely.

 _"_ All right, Hiccup, there is three ways to deal with Vikings who are not getting along." Stoick said, standing up. "I'm all ears." Hiccup said, wanting to hear what his father had to say. "Option one: you let them argue it out until they get along again." Stoick said. "How is that supposed to help?" Aniu asked, raising an eyebrow. "The answer is: it doesn't help." Fengo told her. "Arguing never helps with situations like this." Namara said wisely. "What is option number two?" Hiccup asked.

"You give them both weapons and let them fight to death or until they sort things out." Stoick said. "What?!" Aniu, Fengo and Namara shrieked. "Do I even want to know what option number three is?" Hiccup asked nervously. "Oh, it is quite devious and can have grisly repercussions. Then again, it can work like a treat. Odds are about 50/50 either way." Stoick said. "Even chance of failure or success." Aniu said. "Let's hear it." Fengo said. "Sounds interesting." Namara remarked. "I'm listening." Hiccup said. "You trick them into together." Stoick said.

Hiccup looked thoughtful and then got an idea. "Aniu, do you think you can help me out with this one?" He asked his non-biological Guardian sister. "Always ready to help, Hiccup." Aniu smiled and followed Hiccup up to his room. Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail finished their dinner and followed them upstairs. "Stoick, aren't you even a little worried about what could happen if they fail to pull this off?" Namara asked in concern. "Not at all. If there is one thing I know about my son it is that Hiccup is a smart boy, a natural-born leader and I know for sure he will find a way. He always does." Stoick said. "Don't forget Aniu is always there for him. Hiccup is like her brother." Fengo grinned.

Stoick smiled and nodded. Ever since Hiccup and Aniu had first met, they had been practically inseparable and he had a feeling that would never change. Their loyalty, love, trust, care and support for each other would only grow far stronger in the close future. Then another thought occurred to him. He and Valka had never had the chance to give Hiccup a sibling before Valka was taken by that dragon and he had never fallen in love with another woman so Hiccup had no siblings, leaving him an only child. "Are you two ever planning on having more children? Because I know Guardians live until they are around 200 years of age." Stoick asked. "We have thought about it for a long time, to be honest." Namara said. "But we never felt ready for another child of our own. When the time comes, we shall bless Aniu with a sibling." Fengo said.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Aniu initiated their plan and assigned Astrid and Snotlout to work in the same area with their dragons while the other Dragoniters worked in the other areas. Unaware that they were in the same area because of a massive pile of dirt, Astrid and Stormfly plus Snotlout and Hookfang heard each other. "Shh. Do you hear that?" Astrid asked Stormfly. _"Yeah, I'm hearing it."_ Stormfly said. _"Wait. It's coming from the other side of that hill."_ Snotlout told Hookfang _. "Let's go check it out."_ Hookfang said.

Climbing to the top of the dirt pile, Astrid and Stormfly plus Snotlout and Hookfang saw each other face to face. _"What are you doing here?"_ Stormfly and Hookfang asked each other. "Why that little Hiccup and that little Aniu." Snotlout fumed. "Option three. Ugh, I should have seen it coming. Well, Stormfly and I are going to prove we are not the problem by working with you and Hookfang." Astrid scowled defiantly. _"Oh, we definitely will."_ Stormfly growled. "Psh. Not as well as we are going to work with you! Right, Hookfang?" Snotlout scoffed. _"Right."_ Hookfang hissed before they turned away from each other to keep working.

"I would not believe it if I was not seeing it with my own two eyes." Fishlegs told Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. "Yeah. I second that. We will just have to wait and see what happens next." Nava said. "Even a person with only one eye could see it and not believe it." Aniu remarked, amazed. "I guess my Dad was right. Then again, I did put my own Hiccup spin on it. That is what all great leaders do, Fishlegs. They take an idea and then they shape it." Hiccup said proudly, gesturing to himself. "Um, excuse me. I helped you too." Aniu snorted, elbowing Hiccup in the ribs. "And sometimes great leaders accidently make the situation worse." Nava said.

"Um...Hiccup, Aniu, Nava?" Fishlegs said nervously, pointing at the hill where Stormfly and Hookfang were fighting again. They even threw Astrid and Snotlout off and tackled each other. "Great leaders are also often proven wrong." Hiccup said weakly. "Yah think?" Aniu and Nava asked him sarcastically. Eventually, the Dragoniters were able to separate Stormfly and Hookfang. They went back to the Academy so they could talk things out and make a decision.

"Astrid, Snotlout, your dragons are out of control but I think Aniu and I know why. This is the day the two of us have always feared would come. Your dragons have picked up on your animosity to each other and now they are behaving the same way." Hiccup said seriously. "Is it my fault that Hookfang and I are so in sync?" Snotlout boasted. "We are not always in sync, Snotlout." Hookfang sighed, snorting hot air. "Well, you are the reason why Hookfang keeps treating you the way he does." Aniu said. "And Hookfang said you and him are not always in sync." Nava added.

"Astrid and Snotlout, you two have given me an idea. You both need to walk a miled in each other's shoes or in this case, saddles." Hiccup said, leading Snotlout over to Stormfly and Astrid over to Hookfang. "Perfect. Great idea, Hiccup." Aniu said, realizing what Hiccup's plan was. "This ought to work." Nava said. "Perfect." Hiccup said, standing in the middle. "What? What's perfect?" Astrid asked moodily. "You two are going to swap dragons for the day." Hiccup said. "What?" Astrid and Snotlout shrieked.

"That's right." Hiccup smirked. "You two have no choice. Astrid will ride Hookfang and Snotlout will ride Stormfly." Aniu said. "And you two are not allowed to switch dragons again until the day is over." Nava grinned. "Stormfly's a girl dragon!" Snotlout exclaimed, pointing at Stormfly. _"Excuse me."_ The Deadly Nadder growled, making Snotlout gulp. "If you two can learn to understand each other's dragons then maybe you two can learn to understand each other." Hiccup told them as Astrid tried to get Hookfang to stop nudging her. "This does not work well with my manliness." Snotlout complained.

"What manliness?" Aniu asked, amused. "Who cares?" Nava asked, equally amused. "You can take the day and get to know your new best friend." Hiccup said. "Hey, does that mean if we start fighting that we get the day off too? Because we will. Watch!" Tuffnut said and Ruffnut punched him in the face. "See? Just give us the day off!" Tuffnut demanded, trapping Ruffnut in a headlock. "You two fight all the time." Aniu told them. "What else is new?" Nava shrugged. "No, Tuffnut. You, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Aniu, Nava, our dragons and I are going to head out to the field and keep working. My Dad wants it done in time for planting." Hiccup said. "I want that day off!" Tuffnut yelled as he and Ruffnut wrestled. "Not going to happen, Tuff!" Aniu told him. "You and Ruffnut are coming with us." Nava added.

* * *

Snotlout thought it would be a good idea to go out flying on Stormfly over the sea while Astrid flew away on Hookfang and the other Dragoniters went back to the field. And Snotlout was amazed and impressed by Stormfly's endurance, agility, manoeuvrability and speed. She was almost as fast as Toothless and Aniu in her dragon form. He had to hold onto his helmet so it would not get blown off. "Whoa-ho-ho! Wow, Stormfly, your are one fast dragon! I mean, Hookfang is fast but you are like crazy fast! But fast does not mean anything if you can't stop!" Snotlout yelped when Stormfly suddenly landed on a sea stack. He was thrown off her back and off the opposite end of the sea stack but luckily he managed to grab onto a small ledge before he hit the water.

 _"Snotlout, are you okay?"_ Stormfly squawked, peering over the edge of the sea stack. "Okay, you can stop on a yak!" Snotlout called up to her and Stormfly sighed in relief. "A little help here?" Snotlout asked hopefully and Stormfly flew down to help him by shooting tail spines at the sea stack to form a ladder Snotlout could climb up until he reached the top.

* * *

Astrid flew Hookfang through the forest until she saw a tree, decided to test Hookfang's firepower and landed the Monstrous Nightmare. "So, Snotlout is always bragging about how much firepower you Monstrous Nightmares have." Astrid said. _"Yes, he is."_ Hookfang said, snorting proudly. "Well, let's see what you have got, big boy." Astrid said and Hookfang breathed out a stream of fire, neatly incinerating the tree to a mere, scorched stump. "Wow! Incredibly dangerous but cool!" Astrid said, awestruck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stormfly was testing her limits with Snotlout and seeing if she could break through. "Okay, you think you can bring the heat? Well, let's see how you do it, Stormfly!" Snotlout exclaimed. _"With pleasure."_ Stormfly grinned and used her hot-as-the-sun magnesium fire to melt an entire small sea stack. "Whoa! I gotta say that is pretty hot!" Snotlout exclaimed. _"Thank you."_ Stormfly chirped.

* * *

"Okay, wingspan duly noted. Not too much flaming. Tail looks good." Astrid said as she tested Hookfang's flying skills. "Tree!" She screamed, seeing a log caught between two trees just up ahead. Hookfang suddenly stopped and a powerful gust of wind generated by Hookfang's wings thrusting forwards blew the log several yards away. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that! Did you know you could do that? I bet Snotlout doesn't know you can do that." Astrid exclaimed in awe. _"Nope. He doesn't."_ Hookfang said and flew back into the sky so he and Astrid could do more aerial stunts. 9

"Wow! Whoa! Ho-ho! Okay, this is pretty fun! I could definitely get used to this!" Snotlout whooped as Stormfly gracefully twirled and skimmed the water with her wings. He patted the back of Stormfly's neck once and she shot a tail spine at a sea stack, hitting it right in the middle with pinpoint accuracy. "Bulls-eye with a single shot? I bet Astrid does not know how to do that. Let's do it again." Snotlout said in awe and Stormfly flew back to the sea stack, aiming for the same tapped the back of her neck again and Stormfly shot another tail spine which split in half on the first spine. "Aw, stop it. Now you are just showing off. Which is fine by me. I am all about showing off. Haha!" Snotlout laughed. _"Don't we all know it."_ Stormfly remarked as she and Snotlout flew off to have some more fun.

* * *

Astrid on Hookfang and Snotlout on Stormfly flew back to the Academy where the two dragons had to spend the night just in case once night time had arrived. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail, Terrence, Voltage and Camacida were waiting for them. "Looks like it worked." Aniu whispered to Hiccup. "The good old switcheroo." Nava smiled, looping an arm around her shoulders. "So how was it?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Stormfly flies pretty good, for a girl and she does melt solid rock in like a second which is pretty cool." Snotlout said, getting off Stormfly. "Well done, Snotlout and Stormfly." Aniu smiled. "Looks like you two are friends now." Nava added. "Stormfly does indeed. And Astrid?" Hiccup said. "I guess Hookfang is pretty powerful. And he is easy to fly which is good if you have a little talent." Astrid said, gesturing at Hookfang who smiled. "Yeah and I have a little talent. Wait..." Snotlout's ego grew and shrunk in a matter of seconds.

"And he finally admits it." Aniu grinned. "His ego needs shrinking anyway." Nava smirked and shared a high-five with Aniu. "Well, it looks like you both have a better appreciation for each other's dragons." Hiccup said, noticing the looks Astrid and Snotlout gave each other were not as murderous as before. "Yeah, it's...it's okay. It's...it's nice." Snotlout mumbled. "So that means maybe tomorrow you'll cut each other some slack?" Hiccup asked hopefully. "Yeah, I guess." Astrid replied. "Hopefully, there will be no more between you and your dragons." Nava said.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Snotlout asked and walked out of the Academy. But as he left, Snotlout looked over his shoulder at Stormfly who trilled at him. Snotlout smiled and walked away. Astrid also looked her shoulder at Hookfang who rumbled at her. Astrid smiled and walked away. When they had left, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Toothless looked at each other and smiled. Voltage and Camacida exchanged smiles and headed out to hunt. "Looks like it won't be long until Astrid and Snotlout finally reconcile." Aniu said. "Baby steps, guys. Bay steps." Hiccup said and smiled at Toothless who smiled back. Then they went to their homes for the night.

* * *

When everyone else had gone to sleep, Arrow, Firesnow, Lefa-Rila and Clobbertail snuck out of their houses, making sure their children were still asleep and met outside. Barf-Belch and Meatlug were staying in the Academy for the night to keep Stormfly and Hookfang company. They were going out to investigate why Stormfly and Hookfang had been fighting for some inexplicable reason the past two days. _"Okay, everyone ready?"_ Arrow asked. _"Yeah. Let's go."_ Firesnow said and the four dragons flew to Mildew's cabbage field. _"We have gathered as much info as we could get."_ Lefa said. _"The sooner we find the culprit and/or the source, the sooner Stormfly and Hookfang will stop fighting."_ Rila added. _"Brilliant. We only have until dawn tonight."_ Clobbertail said.

They arrived at the field and started examining the area where Stormfly and Hookfang had been fighting. As soon as they reached the spot where the Dragon Root, Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila's eyes glazed over and their bodies tensed. Clobbertail glanced up and noticed his friends expressions and postures. _"Guys, are you okay?"_ He asked anxiously before Arrow suddenly lunged at him. Clobbertail yelped and jumped out of the way. Firesnow and Lefa-Rila started hissing at each other, preparing to fight. _"Arrow! Snap out of it! It's me, Clobbertail! Your friend, remember?"_ Clobbertail begged then smelled something underground. It had a strange scent and Clobbertail realized that smell was what must be making Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila fight each other and attack him.

Clobbertail pleaded for his friends to snap out of it and stop fighting as Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila shot fire at each other before lunging. The three dragons bit, clawed and struck each other until Clobbertail came up with an idea to get them away from the field and the smell's influence. Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Clobbertail lunged forward and bit Arrow's leg. The male Deadly Nadder roared in pain and turned his attention to Clobbertail along with Firesnow and Lefa-Rila. _"Come and get me!"_ Clobbertail roared and ran away, knowing that he was the slowest dragon out of the four of them. Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila decided he was a better target than them and chased after him.

Once they were far enough from the field, Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila came to their senses and stopped chasing him _. "Clobbertail? What happened?"_ Arrow asked. _"Why are we wounded and in pain?"_ Firesnow inquired, looking at scratches on her leg. _"What happened? You guys went crazy and started attacking each other and me! If I had not led you three away from that field, you guys would still be fighting. I smelled this very strange scent in the ground and it must be what was causing you guys, Stormfly and Hookfang to attack each other. I was not affected for some reason."_ Clobbertail said _. "Clobbertail, we are so sorry."_ Lefa gasped. _"So what you are saying is that there a strange scent in the ground and we started attacking each other because of it?"_ Rila asked.

 _"Yes, we have to tell the Dragoniters tomorrow and heal our wounds."_ Clobbertail said. Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila nodded and the four dragons flew back to their homes. When they arrived, they went back into their dens and found their children gone. Instantly, Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila knew that Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Ignitis, Infernia, Stonecruncher, Sweetiepie and Boomer-Banger must have woken up and went out looking for them.

The four dragons met outside again and Forestflier, Violet, Infernia, Sweetiepie and Boomer-Banger showed up. They were instantly swarmed by their worried parents. _"Where were you guys? And where is Skyflier, Ignitis and Stonecruncher?"_ They asked. _"We woke up, noticed you guys were gone and went looking for you."_ Foresftflier said _. "Skyflier, Ignitis and Stonecruncher got separated from us."_ Sweetiepie said worriedly. _"We don't know where they are."_ Boomer-Banger added. _"And why are you guys hurt?"_ Violet exclaimed, seeing the wounds and burn marks over the four dragons scales.

 _"We are all right. Nothing to worry about."_ Arrow said. _"You kids go back to your homes and stay there until we find your siblings. Now!"_ Firesnow said sternly and the five young dragonets went back to their homes. Arrow, Firesnow and Clobbertail went back out to look for the three young missing dragonets while Lefa-Rila stayed behind and made sure the others didn't try to sneak out.

* * *

While they had been searching for half of their parents with their friends, Skyflier, Ignitis and Stonecruncher had gotten separated from the group. _"I'm tired. I want to go home."_ Skyflier groaned. _"I'm hungry. I want something to eat."_ Stonecruncher groaned. _"I'm thirsty. I want something to drink."_ Ignitis groaned as they tried to find their way back home. Then Skyflier saw something. _"Ooh, pretty light!"_ She chirped, chasing after the light on the ground. _"Hey, wait!"_ Ignitis and Stonecruncher roared, chasing after her and the light as it moved away them.

They continued chasing and did not know it was leading them to a river until they fell into it. Skyflier, Ignitis and Stonecruncher shrieked in shock and tried to swim back to the land but something invisible grabbed their legs and began pulling them under. The three dragonets realized something or someone was trying to drown and began panicking. _"Help us! We're drowning!"_ Skyflier roared, hoping someone friendly would hear her. _"Keep swimming!"_ Ignitis and Stonecruncher roared.

They were pulled under several times and accidently choked on water. Just as they were about to go under for the final time, Arrow, Firesnow and Clobbertail leapt into the water and pulled their children back onto dry land, pounding on their chests to make them spit up the water they had swallowed. _"Dad!"_ Skyflier and Stonecruncher whimpered, latching onto their respective father who held them close. _"Mum!"_ Ignitis cried and nuzzled close to his mother who held him close.

 _"Are you three all right?"_ Arrow asked anxiously. _"We're fine."_ Skyflier shivered, moving in closer to her father. _"I thought you three knew how to swim!"_ Clobbertail exclaimed, fussing over Stonecruncher to make sure he was all right. _"We do but someone or something was trying to drown us."_ Stonecruncher told him. _"Who was trying to drown you three?"_ Firesnow roared. _"We don't know. Something invisible was trying to pull us underwater. It must be magic."_ Ignitis said. _"I will kill the bastard responsible."_ Firesnow snarled. _"No one hurts our younglings."_ Arrow hissed _. "Whoever did this will be brought to justice and punished."_ Clobbertail growled.

The three dragons took the three dragonets back to their homes, not realizing Heep was watching from his hiding spot. _Well, at least you tried to kill off three very annoying little dragonets, Heep._ He thought. Heep had watching the families of the Dragoniters for some time and he found the eight young dragonets very annoying so he figured it would be nice to kill some of them and devastate the Dragoniters. He had watching the green and yellow, male Deadly Nadder, the blue, red and white, female Monstrous Nightmare and the blue and yellow, female Hideous Zippleback fight in the field while the grey and pink male Gronckle tried to stop them. Heep had read in some botany books about plants that had similar effects that made dragons fight and he was going to see what would happen next.

* * *

The next morning, Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy flew back to Mildew's field. Clobbertail and Stonecruncher had come to them earlier and told them about what happened last night so the six of them had come back to further investigate. Fishlegs dismounted Meatlug and fed her a rock. Hyperspeed roamed around the area to patrol it while Terrence and Iggy flew overhead. "Okay, that should hold you over for a bit but I need you to focus now. We are looking for clues Anything that will tell us why Stormfly and Hookfang are acting so crazy." He told her. _"Yes, Fishlegs."_ Meatlug said happily.

"Well, time to begin our search." Nava said. Fishlegs smiled and they went to the site of the fight to look at the foot prints left by the dragons. "Nadder prints, excellent. Everything seems to be fine here. And here is the Nightmare's. Mm-hm, still peaceful." Fishlegs said before to where the fights had taken place. "Ah! Here is where the trouble started. But why here? Maybe it is something..." He continued. "Fishlegs, look! There is more tracks and scales that must be from Arrow, Firesnow and Lefa-Rila! Clobbertail did tell us he and the other three had come here to investigate and started fighting for the same reason Stormfly and Hookfang did." Nava suddenly yelled.

"Then what is making them fight?" Fishlegs asked. "The problem is I don't know and neither do you or anyone." Nava replied. _"Boys, I found something!"_ Meatlug roared. "Meatlug, dig!" Nava ordered and Meatlug dug, dirt flying everywhere until she unearthed something under the soil. Fishlegs and Nava rushed over. "Well, looks like we have found what is causing the dragons to fight. We have to tell the others that it looks like Mildew left a parting gift or maybe he did not even know about it." Nava grinned, relieved.

Out of curiosity, Hyperspeed ran up to them and was affected by the smell. The Speed Stinger began roaring like crazy and tried to sting Nava but he froze Hyperspeed's stinger in so ice that his tail dropped to the ground. Nava pushed Hyperspeed away until he was no longer affected. "We have to tell them now." Nava said and Fishlegs and Meatlug nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout had woken up early so they could feed the dragons they had swapped dragons with. Astrid had a big, delicious fish for Hookfang while Snotlout had a delicious chicken wing section for Stormfly. They accidently backed into each other, spun around and hid the food behind their backs. "What are you doing here?" Astrid asked. "Nothing, nothing. What are you doing here?" Snotlout asked in reply. Astrid glanced behind him and saw the chicken. "Is that chicken? Stormfly's favourite? Did you come here to feed my dragon?" She asked.

"No, maybe. Yeah. Well, what are you doing here? I smell something fishy." Snotlout said. "Fine. Maybe I brought Hookfang a little breakfast." Astrid admitted, holding up the fish. "He loves breakfast! That was actually...well, nice of you." Snotlout told her then they both realized what was going on. "You like me dragon." They said simultaneously. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Snotlout requested. "Deal." Astrid agreed then they went inside the Academy and saw that Stormfly and Hookfang's cages had been busted open and Barf-Belch was lying unconscious in the middle of the arena. "Who could have done this?!" Snotlout yelped in shock. "Our dragons are gone!" Astrid exclaimed, shocked. They did not know that Heep was the one who had busted Stormfly and Hookfang out so they could keep fighting and knocked Barf-Belch unconscious. Sneaka and Pain flew into the arena and their mouths dropped and their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

They woke up Barf-Belch and assembled the Dragoniters before telling them what had happened. Everyone knew Ruffnut and Tuffnut would never knock Barf-Belch for something like this or bust open Stormfly and Hookfang's cage. "We have done a lot of dumb things in our life but we have never knocked out Barf-Belch, at least on purpose or lost two whole dragons, also on purpose." Tuffnut said in defence of himself and his sister. "I am very disappointed in you, young lady." Ruffnut told Astrid sternly, making her groan in annoyance.

"Barf-Belch, who knocked you unconscious?" Aniu asked. _"Well, I think it was Heep. He matched the description everyone who has met Heep so it must be him."_ Barf said _. "It definitely was him, brother-head. Ouch, my head still hurts."_ Belch said. _"Why could not he have knocked us out with dragon nip?"_ Barf asked. _"He seems to me to be the kind of guy who likes to knock people out the traditional way." Belch said. "Astrid, getting angry won't help us or solve anything." Aniu calmed Astrid down when she looked ready to lose her temper._

 _"Okay, okay, they cannot be far. We will split up the island..." Hiccup began before Fishlegs on Meatlug, Terrence, Iggy and Nava flew in. Hyperspeed ran in behind them. "Actually, Hiccup. Nava and I might know where they are." Fishlegs said. "They are back in the field and we found something vitally important." Nava said. "Well, lead the way." Aniu said. The Dragon Riders mounted their dragons and the Dragoniters flew to the field. Aniu signalled to Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail to stay away from the field and the four dragons plus the two Speed Stingers who were on Torch's back, hovered in the air. After he had broken the two dragons out, Heep had led Stormfly and Hookfang back to the field and now they were fighting again._

 _"Seriously?! This is the third time!" Aniu shrieked. "Well, three times the charm if we stop them from fighting now." Nava said. "We need to break this up!" Snotlout yelled, riding on Meatlug with Fishlegs. "Who knows what they will do to each other?" Astrid cried out in concern. "I'm open to idea." Hiccup said grimly. "Drop me in." Astrid told him and Toothless swooped down so Astrid could dismount. "Me too!" Snotlout said and got off Meatlug once she was close enough to the ground._

 _"Nava, Fishlegs, how did you two know they were going to be here?" Hiccup asked. "We decided to do a little bit of investigating and we found something." Nava told him. "The more Nava and I thought about it, the more we wondered what made this situation different than any other. It was the field." Fishlegs said. "What do you mean?" Aniu asked. "We have been in a lot of fields." Hiccup said. "No, no, no. Not like this one." Fishlegs said. "Look down into that hole." Nava said and Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu saw a strange, light green, cactus-like plant with bulbous bumps on it._

 _"Dragon Root." Hiccup and Aniu said, recognizing the plant from information they had read about it. "Dragon Root, that is terrible." Tuffnut gasped. "You don't actually know what Dragon Root is, do you?" Hiccup asked him. "Not even slightly. Not even the faintest. I mean, I know what dragon means." Tuffnut said. "It's a plant you want your dragon to avoid whenever possible." Aniu said. "I don't know what could happen if Aniu and I turn into our dragon forms." Nava said. "Dragon Root is like Dragon Nip, only more powerful. Dragons crave it but instead of making them happy and calm, it makes them..." Fishlegs began to explain more clearly._

 _"Want to rip each other apart wing from wing?" Tuffnut asked. "Exactly." Nava and Fishlegs said gravely. "Cool." Ruffnut grinned. "It's the exact opposite of cool, Ruffnut." Aniu told her. "Sounds good. Do they have it for people?' Tuffnut asked excitedly. "If there was a dragon Root for humans, the world would be doomed." Nava said. "No wonder Stormfly and Hookfang were attacking each other." Barf said. "Well, we have to stop them from killing each other now." Belch said. "What is the plan, Toothless?" The Hideous Zippleback asked the Night Fury. "We have to pull out the Dragon Root and make sure it can't make any more dragons fight each other." Toothless said._

 _"We cannot leave Astrid and Snotlout down there, we have to help to help." Hiccup said and swooped down on Toothless with Aniu and Nava. Stormfly and Hookfang had lost all common sense and were ready to fight to the death with the Dragon Root still between them. "Stormfly, calm down! It's me, everything is okay!" Astrid desperately tried to calm down Stormfy down before she had to dodge the Deadly Nadder's tail as it whipped overhead. Snotlout ended up face planting in a patch of dirt when he tried to jump onto Hookfang's neck to wrangle his Monstrous Nightmare back under control._

 _"They're ignoring us! How do we get their attention?" He yelled after spitting out dirt. "Well, I might have an idea but it is stupid and reckless." Astrid said, narrowly avoiding Stormfly's tail. "You had me at stupid!" Snotlout grinned. Stormfly shot fire at Hookfang who blocked it with his wing before she tackled him but Hookfang kicked her off. Putting the idea into action, Astrid and Snotlout ran out into the very middle of the field and blocked their dragons paths just as they were about to charge at each other. "Stormfly, if you are going to attack him, you will have to go through me." Astrid told Stormfly bravely, refusing to let her hurt Hookfang. "Look, Hookfang, we both know you can totally kick Stormfly's tail ( smoke poured off Hookfang's face from his anger) but if you want to try, you will have to go through me!" Snotlout told Hookfang firmly and not wanting their Riders, Stomfly and Hookfang backed away and let Astrid and Snotlout lead them away from the Dragon Root._

 _"Astrid! Snotlout! What are they doing?" Fishlegs asked frantically. "I'm not sure but I think they may be acting like a team." Hiccup said, amazed. "Finally, something good comes from all this chaos." Aniu sighed, relieved. "I never thought I would see the day." Nava said, amazed. Astrid calmed Stormfly down by placing a hand on her snout. "There's my girl." Astrid smiled and hugged Stormfly out of relief. The blue Deadly Nadder smiled and nuzzled her Rider. Snotlout nervously glanced at a snarling Hookfang and nervously reached out his hand, placing it gently on Hookfang's snout. The Monstrous Nightmare calmed down. "Ah, you big knucklehead." Snotlout grinned and Hookfang smiled happily._

 _"They did it!" Hiccup exclaimed, relieved. "Now it is time to get rid of that Dragon Root." Nava said. "We have to get down there but none of our dragons can get close to that Root without going crazy." Hiccup said. "That is not exactly true, Hiccup. Meatlug did not go crazy." Fishlegs told him. "Ruff, Tuff, Barf-Belch, get away from there!" Aniu shrieked at the twins and their Hideous Zippleback who were hovering close to the Dragon Root. But Aniu's warning came too late and Barf-Belch went crazy as soon as the scent of the Dragon Root reached his nostrils._

 _"Maybe Meatlug's rock diet makes her immune to the Dragon_ Root's effects." Hiccup guessed. _"Clobbertail told me he was not effected either._ " Nava said. "Look out!" Aniu shrieked and Hiccup, Toothless and Nava narrowly dodged a fireball from Barf-Belch. "I was afraid this would happen." Aniu sighed, face palming. "What's going on?!" Nava asked. "What are you two doing?" Fishlegs asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Barf-Belch is out of control!" The twins yelled as Barf-Belch began firing fireballs everywhere. "You guys are too close to the Dragon Root! Pull up!" Hiccup yelled.

"Pull up? Are you crazy?" Ruffnut inquired. "Yeah! This is awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Great, just what we needed." Nava groaned. "Those two are muttonheads." Aniu sighed, shaking her head. "Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, we're going for the Root, cover us!" Fishlegs yelled as he flew down on Meatlug. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava tried to keep Barf-Belch focused on them so Fishlegs and Meatlug would have an easier time getting the Dragon Root. Once she landed, Meatlug bit down on the Dragon Root and tried her very best to pull it out of the ground but the roots were too strong. "Come on, girl. Lift with your legs. You can do it. I know you can." Fishlegs encouraged her as a fireball from Barf-Belch exploded near them.

"This is scary but in a good way!" Tuffnut hollered as Barf-Belch shot another fireball, forcing Fishlegs and Meatlug to back away unless they wanted to get hit. Barf-Belch was getting very close to hitting Fishlegs and Meatlug before Toothless shot them with a low powered plasma blast, knocking the Hideous Zippleback and his Riders away. Another plasma blast, this time green and a fire blast from Aniu and Nava who were both in their dragon forms knocked them further away "I'm so sorry about this!" Hiccup yelled at them. "We didn't want to do those!" Aniu yelled. "Our most sincere apologies!" Nava added. "We're not sorry!" Ruffnut replied. "This is the best day ever!" Tuffnut added. "Those two are crazy" Aniu and Nava muttered.

"Hurry, Fishlegs and Meatlug!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava as they dodged more fireballs. _"We don't have much time. We cannot keep this up for long!"_ Toothless roared as a fireball narrowly missed one of his wings. _"I'm trying, I'm trying!"_ Meatlug grunted as she kept trying to pull the Dragon Root out. "She can't do it by herself!" Fishlegs yelled. "Yeah! Incoming!" Tuffnut hollered as Barf-Belch swooped down, Barf letting out a stream of gas very close to Fishlegs and Meatlug. _"Oh, this isn't looking too good."_ Torch whimpered nervously as he, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail and the eight Terrible Terrors watched. _"Patience, my friend."_ Voltage calmed him down. _"Yeah, Fishlegs and Meatlug will pull the Dragon Root out and then we will be safe!"_ Iggy said optimistically.

"I think we better do something." Snotlout said as he, Hookfang, Astrid and Stormfly also watched their friends struggle. "For once, I actually agree with you." Astrid replied. _"Things are getting crazier."_ Stormfly remarked. _"If this carries on for too long, someone could end up dead."_ Hookfang added. "But if we get too close, our dragons will start fighting again." Snotlout said. _"He's right."_ Stormfly and Hookfang grumbled. "I think I have an idea." Astrid said. _"About time."_ Stormfly and Hookfang said. "Is it stupid and reckless?" Snotlout asked. _"I hope it works and none of us end up hurt or dead."_ Stormfly and Hookfang said. "Maybe even a little bit crazy." Astrid grinned. _"Okay, what is it?"_ Stormfly and Hookfang asked. "Loving it!" Snotlout grinned. _"Let's do this, whatever the plan is."_ Stormfly and Hookfang said.

Meanwhile, Barf-Belch had officially lost control and himself and Ruffnut and Tuffnut encouraged him instead of trying to help him regain control. Stormfly flew by before Belch could ignite the gas. "Astrid, Stormfly, you two are a sight for sore eyes!" Fishlegs exclaimed in relief then Stormfly bowed her head, revealing Snotlout instead of Astrid riding on her back. "Snotlout? What? Where is...?" Fishlegs asked in shock. "Looking for me?" Astrid asked, riding on Hookfang as he flew up across from Stormfly and Snotlout.

"Astrid, what are you and Snotlout doing?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, I think I know." Aniu grinned. "We switched dragons again. It is the only way we can keep them from fighting each other." Astrid explained. "He can sniff Dragon Root all day but Hookfang would never attack Snotlout! He respects him too much!" Snotlout grinned proudly. "I don't know about that." Nava said slowly. Barf-Belch began spreading gas around again. "Do it, Hookfang. Wing blast!" Astrid ordered and Hookfang power flapped his wings, knocking Barf-Belch and his Riders to the ground. "Yeah!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered before falling unconscious.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked, wide eyed. "You mean...this?" Astrid asked and Hookfang power flapped his wings again, this time blowing the gas away. Fishlegs and Meatlug still had not succeeded in pulling the Dragon Root out. "It's still stuck!" Astrid exclaimed, dismayed. Still under the Dragon Root's influence, Barf-Belch began to charge at Fishlegs and Meatlug. "I'm on it! Stormfly, single spine shot!" Snotlout ordered and tapped the back of Stormfly's neck. The female Deadly Nadder shot a single tail spine at the Dragon Root, cutting through the roots and allowing Fishlegs on Meatlug to carry it into the air.

Barf-Belch went to chase after them but Toothless grabbed his tail in his jaws, stopping him. "That was amazing!" Aniu whooped. "That was so close!" Nava sighed, relieved. "Good job, guys. Fishlegs, can you take it from here?" Hiccup asked. "Dragon Root, flying out." Fishlegs grinned and Meatlug towards the sea. _"Let go of our tail, Toothless."_ Barf-Belch and Toothless let go. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava turned to Astrid, Hookfang, Snotlout and Stormfly. "You two do realize what happened, right?" Hiccup asked Astrid and Snotlout. "We totally kicked butt!" Snotlout grinned.

"It was not all easy." Astrid said, smiling. "I know, Astrid. And you two kicked butt together. Astrid and Snotlout, working as a team? Who would have thought?" Hiccup told them. "I would not believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes." Aniu said. "You two were quite a team. It was very impressive." Nava added. "Huh, not me. I try not to think." Tuffnut said. He and Ruffnut had fully recovered and were now both back on Barf-Belch who had also completely recovered from the Dragon Root's effects.

Astrid and Snotlout began talking to each other. "That was some fancy flying on my dragon." Astrid told Snotlout. "You know how it is. Girls love me." Snotlout replied cockily. "Ha ha. Yeah, that must be it." Astrid chuckled, mentally praying Snotlout would ease off on flirting with her. If he did, their truce might end. "Hookfang is not always the easiest dragon to fly, Astrid. I have to admit, I am impressed." Snotlout said. Hookfang warbled in agreement. None of them knew Heep had been watching the whole thing and was now following them.

Once they were far enough away from land, Fishlegs had Meatlug drop the Dragon Root into the water where no one ever find it unless it washed up on shore somewhere which they sincerely hoped it did not. "So, do you think I can have my dragon back now?" Astrid aksed, brushing her fringe away from her face. "Thought you would never ask." Snotlout grinned. Astrid and Snotlout both jumped back onto their respective dragons. "Good to see you again, girl." Astrid smiled, petting Stormfly. _"Good to see you again, too, Astrid."_ Stormfly chirped. "Oh, did you miss me?" Snotlout laughed, hugging Hookfang. _"Yep, I missed you."_ Hookfang smiled. The Dragoniters flew back to Berk to continue preparing the field for planting. They all very much hoped there were no other Dragon Roots buried somewhere in the ground.

Heep waited until they were gone before turning into his dragon form and diving into the water. He resurfaced with the Dragon Root clutched in his talons and amazingly, it was not affecting him in his dragon form. He carried it to Outcast Island where he heard Dagur was trying to formulate a new plan to attack Berk. Heep contemplated the idea of joining them for his own goals and decided that if they accepted him, Heep would join them until he saw fit to abandon them. His goals were the only reason he was going to join them anyway and if any of them found out what his plans, Heep would stage a little accident for them that would get rid of them for good. It was all in the name of world domination and human enslavement by Guardians after all. 16

The Dragoniters were almost finished preparing the field for planting by the time the sun set on Berk. Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Thornado, Sonica and Gobber were supervising. "So, Snotlout. Can you teach me how to do that Single Spine Shot on Stormfly?" Astrid asked Snotlout. "I don't know if you can handle it. Why don't you show me that Wing Clappy thingy on Hookfang and then I will think about it." Snotlout requested. "How stupid do you think I am?" Astrid asked, laughing. "How stupid is there?" Snotlout inquired, smiling.

"Everything is back to normal now." Aniu said, smiling. "It's better than what was normal now." Nava smiled, slinging an arm around Aniu's shoulders. "Option three, not as exciting as one or two..." Stoick began, smiling. "But sure goes down like a treat." Hiccup and Aniu said, smiling. "The place is nicer now that Mildew is not around." Fengo said. "Indeed, that smelly, old man loved to complain about everything." Namara replied. "And rile everyone up about dragons from what you told me." Nala said. "At least Astrid and Snotlout have stopped fighting." Theo said. Once the sun set and the Dragoniters went home, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf-Belch checked in on their families, telling them the Dragon Root was gone and they were now safe from it. Needless to say, Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila were very relieved and their mates were furious when they learned that someone with magic tried to drown Skyflier, Ignitis and Stonecruncher. They swore that whoever did it would be absolutely sorry once they got their claws on him or her.

* * *

 **15 chapters down and 5 to go! This story is ¾ over! Today is my second eldest sister's 28th birthday so a big happy birthday to her. And Halloween is just three days away.**


	16. Eel Effect

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail.**

 **I am aware there may be times when I suddenly add something in and say this particular character has had it all along. I am editing my previous stories and they will be edited to fit in with the story. I apologize for any problems this may cause.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **I watched Maleficent and thought 'wouldn't it be cool if Aniu, Nava and their fellow Guardians had claws on their wings?'So from now on, they all have claws on their wings that are sharp and can be used as weapons.**

 **Updated: 28.11.2016**

 **I watched Maleficent and thought 'wouldn't it be cool if Aniu, Nava and their fellow Guardians had claws on their wings?'So from now on, they all have claws on their wings that are sharp and can be used as weapons.**

Updated: 28.11.2016

Chapter 16: Eel Effect

An epidemic of a sickness known as Eel Pox had swept through Berk, leaving many Vikings sick and they had to be quarantined in the Great Hall so no one else would get sick. "Here you are, try some of this." A man said as he handed a bowl to a woman and she drank the contents. Sneezing and echoing echoed throughout the entire building. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Hyperspeed, Needletail and Terrence peered in, their faces full of worry. "This is the worst Eel Pox epidemic I have ever seen." Aniu murmured, seeing her parents who had been unlucky enough to get sick. They were trying to help every sick person they could but they were also coughing and sneezing non-stop.

Eel Pox symptoms for humans involve a varying degree of chilliness, sneezing, coughing, paleness, delusions, fevers, headaches, nausea and even vomiting. The symptoms of Eel Pox for Guardians involve dizziness, out-of-control body temperature, nausea, vomiting, weakness in body, lack of focus, coughing, sneezing, headaches, slurred voice and inability to use magic properly, fly and transform. "This beats the flu epidemic on Guardian Island when we were five." Nava said. _"Don't forget Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Torch's family and the Speed Stinger pack are sick too."_ Toothless said. " _Thank Draco they are only sick with the flu and not Eel Pox."_ Black Violet said. _"That would be bad. Really, really bad. At least Hyperspeed and Needletail are okay."_ Sharpshot said. He remembered hearing stories about dragons who had gotten sick with the dragon's version of Eel Pox but he forgot what they had said what made the dragons get the Eel Pox in the first place. _"I have checked on Torch's family and the Speed Stinger pack. They want everyone who is not sick to stay away from them so they don't get sick too."_ Terrence said. " _Thank Draco none of us dragons who have Riders, humans or Guardians have not got sick yet."_ Black Violet sighed, leaning her head against Terrence's neck.

The white and brown Terrible Terror blushed before nuzzling the black and purple Terrible Terror back in reply. Terrence and Black Violet had been slowly and steadily falling in love with each other for some time but they had not yet gained the courage to admit their feelings for each other. Sharpshot and Sneaka had the same story. _"I am really worried about my father and brother."_ Needletail admitted. " _They will be okay along with the rest of the pack. We are Speed Stingers. Even when sickness slows us down, we never stop."_ Hyperspeed said, twining his tail around Needletail's. They smiled at each other and nuzzled. Then Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy arrived. "Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Astrid went to pick up Gothi. They will meet us at the Academy." Fishlegs said. "About time. The sickness is getting worse." Aniu said. "The sooner we find a cure, the better." Nava added. "Oh, good. All right, bud. Let's go." Hiccup said and mounted Toothless. With Hiccup on Toothless's back, the Night Fury, two Guardians and the three Terrible Terrors fflew into the air and followed their friends to the Academy. Hyperspeed and Needletail ran after them.

When they arrived, they were relieved to see that Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons had not gotten sick yet. "You guys ready to go?" Hiccup asked once Toothless landed. "Ready to leave Berk during an outbreak of Eel Pox? Hmm, let me think, let me think, let me think...actually, I would say that is a big, fat yes." Snotlout said. "Well, once we get all of the necessary ingredients, we won't have to leave Berk during an outbreak of Eel Pox until the epidemic spread again." Aniu said. "Once Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka and Gothi get here, we will be able to leave." Nava said.

"The sooner, the better. I do not want to get sick." Tuffnut said. "And if he gets sick, I get sick." Ruffnut scowled, pointing at her brother. "You do?" Tuffnut asked in surprise. "Yeah, we are twins." Ruffnut pointed out. "So wait, if I slap myself then would you feel it?" Tuffnut asked. "Definitely. Give it a try." Ruffnut grinned, crossing her arms. "Ha ha. Cool." Tuffnut grinned and slapped himself on the face with a grunt of pain. "Ow! Do it again!" Ruffnut exclaimed, pretending to feel pain. With his sister's encouragements, Tuffnut kept slapping himself until he collapsed.

"Tuffnut, stop slapping yourself." Nava chided. "Ruffnut, stop encouraging your brother." Aniu scolded. "Guys, please. We need to leave for Healer's Island as soon as Astrid gets back." Hiccup said. "Hiccup!" Stoick called, walking into the arena, coughing and sneezing. Thornado walked in behind his Rider. Theo and Nala were with the villagers who were not sick, making sure the village was still running smoothly. "Dad, you should be resting up at the Great Hall." Hiccup said, worried for his father. "Nonsense." Stoick said before accidently sneezing on Snotlout who yelped and ran away.

"That was a big sneeze." Nava commented. "Bless you, Stoick." Aniu said politely. " _Stoick, you need to be back up in the Great Hall to care for your people."_ Thornado said gently but Stoick could not understand him. "I won't be grounded by the sniffles." Stoick said before sneezing on Hiccup. "I hope Hiccup does not get sick." Aniu said. "He needs something to sneeze on other than people." Nava said. Then Astrid, Gothi, Stormfly and Sneaka arrived. "We got the list of ingredients and it is a long one." Astrid said and Gothi showed them the list. "We are going to need all of them if we are going to cure all of the people afflicted with Eel Pox." Nava said. "The sooner we get the right ingredients, the sooner everyone is cured." Aniu added.

"Well, then, we better get moving. That medicine is not going to make itself." Hiccup said. "I should be...going with you." Stoick tried to hold a sneeze back but failed. Hiccup blocked his germs with his shield. "Stoick, I don't think that is a good idea." Aniu said. "Berk needs you. Nava added. _"Stoick, you have to stay with the sick people."_ Thornado said firmly, refusing to let Stoick onto his back. Aniu translated his words to the humans. "Dad, Berk needs a healthy Chief, not a sick one. We can handle this." Hiccup said. "All right. I will stay here with the rest of the sick villagers." Stoick relented, coughing. Hiccup hugged his father before mounting Toothless. _"Your father will be okay. He is a tough guy."_ Toothless told his Rider even though he could not understand him. _"I heard Stoick has never let a sickness stop him." Sharpshot said._

The other Dragon Riders mounted their dragons and walked out of the Academy with Aniu, Nava, Hyperspeed and Needletail. "Be safe, Hiccup." Stoick said as his son and his Night Fury followed their friends out. "When am I not safe?' Hiccup asked. Stoick threw him a look, knowing that Hiccup had a bad habit of always getting into trouble, even when Toothless, Aniu and their fellow Dragoniters were with him. "Don't answer that!" Hiccup said hastily as his team flew into the air. Within minutes, they were gone from sight. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida arrived, the four of them coughing and sneezing. _"Oh, they're gone already."_ Voltage groaned, snot leaking out of his nostrils. _"They didn't even say goodbye."_ Torch groaned before coughing out fire. " _I have not been this sick in ages."_ Scauldy muttered before sneezing water and snot out of his nostrils. _"They will be back. I know they will."_ Camacida said before coughing and accidently spraying acid on the ground. Stoick and Thornado hoped that nothing would happen while Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless and their friends were out gathering the ingredients.

* * *

Once they arrived at Healer's Island, the Dragon Riders and Guardians took a look at the list of ingredients and selected which ones each of them was going to get with their dragons. "Okay, gang, we have got a lot of ground to cover. Let's get to work." Hiccup said and started reading aloud the ingredients. "Buckthorn Roots...lightly roasted." Snotlout and Hookfang found several Buckthorn Roots sticking out of the ground. Snotlout pulled one out with great difficulty and Hookfang roasted it. After that, Snotlout decided to let Hookfang pull them out and roast them while Snotlout and Pain gathered them.

"Rock Blossoms..." Fishlegs and Iggy cheerfully smelled the flowers as Meatlug brought them to them. "Hmm, rocks for Rock Blossoms." Fishlegs smiled and Meatlug ate her reward of a pile of rocks as big as the pile of flowers. "Handfuls of Goat Weed..." Stormfly swooped down and cut handfuls of Goat Weed with her tail spines. Sneaka grabbed them and brought them to Astrid who wrapped them up. "Wild Dagga Plants." Tuffnut scaled up a cliff wall to the Wild Dagga Plants then rocks began falling on his face. "Ow! There is got to be an easier...oof...way to do this...ouch! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut yelped in pain. Ruffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker were on top of the cliff and Ruffnut giggled as she dropped rocks at her brother.

"Honeycomb from an Oak Tree." Hyperspeed and Needletail fought off a bear while Terrence and Black Violet kept the bees at bay so Aniu and Nava could collect the honeycomb. Once everyone had all of the ingredients they needed, Hiccup and Aniu checked the list to make sure they had the right ingredients and the right amounts. "I think that is everything, right?" Hiccup asked Gothi who shook her head. "Nope. There is still one more ingredient we need to get." Aniu said. "We have the right quantities of everything else though." Nava added.

Gothi began using her staff to draw in the sand and Fishlegs read the drawings. "She says the last item is not on Healer's Island. The key ingredient for curing Eel Pox is...are Blood Bane Eels." Fishlegs translated and his green eyes widened at the last sentence. "Eels and dragons do not mix. We all know that. " Aniu said. "So it is going to be a bit troublesome to get an eel with our dragons." Nava added. "Where do we find one of those?" Fishlegs asked Gothi who pointed with her staff at the ocean.

"Well, great because we are not going to be able to search the whole ocean this afternoon. "We need at least a year for that. Maybe even two, or three, or four, or five." Tuffnut said before Gothi hooked her staff around his neck and pinned him on the ground. "She says 'don't interrupt'. We have to head north to...Eel Island." Fishlegs gasped in horror and the dragons backed away. "Our dragons would never go near Eel Island. They are terrified of Eels." Astrid said. "Well, can you blame them? That place is full of Eels." Aniu said. "Only Typhoomerangs live there and they can eat eels without any problem at all." Nava said.

"You three are right. Toothless, Aniu, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail and I will go alone." Hiccup said. _"What?!"_ Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail asked in shock, giving Hiccup panicked looks. "I know, guys, you four don't like eels but Toothless, you are the fastest flying dragon. Needletail, you are the fastest dragon on land as well as Hyperspeed so you are coming with us. Sharpshot, Black Violet, we may need you two to help us out. We will find those eels and be back to Berk in no time and no problem." Hiccup said and mounted Toothless, letting Needletail climb onto Toothless's back and settle herself. Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Aniu spread their wings and flew into the sky. "Be careful, Aniu! I love you!" Nava yelled after them. "I will, Nava! I love you too!" Aniu hollered back.

"Um, good luck!" Fishlegs called after his friends as they flew further away then Astrid remembered something. Before Hiccup, Aniu and their dragons had left, they had distributed all the ingredients among the dragons so they could carry them back to Berk. They needed all of the ingredients they had collected so they could cure all of the sick people and give it to the people who were not sick so they would not catch the Eel Pox and Toothless had some of the ingredients in his saddlebag. "Don't worry, they will be back soon." Fishlegs assured her. "I have a bad feeling something bad will happen and a good feeling they will get what we need." Nava said, laying a fair-skinned hand on Astrid's shoulder in a gesture of support, assurance and comfort.

* * *

At first her throat had been feeling sore, dry and scratchy and her nose had been feeling stuffy, runny and sore then after they had left Healer's Island, Aniu began coughing and sneezing. Not only that, she had a slight headache. Hiccup, Toothless, Needletail, Sharpshot and Black Violet stared at her in concern. _"Aniu, are you okay?"_ Toothless asked. "I'm fine." Aniu smiled at him as best as she could. " _Do you need to ride on Toothless in your owl form with me?"_ Needletail asked. "I'm fine." Aniu repeated. _"You sound sick, Aniu."_ Sharpshot said. _"Yeah, you are coughing and sneezing."_ Black Violet said, staring at her Guardian.

"Aniu, I think you might be getting sick with the Eel Pox. You should probably head back to Berk. We can handle it." Hiccup said. "Eel Pox? No way! This is just...allergies...or the flu like what Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida have caught...probably. Besides, if I had Eel Pox then I would be having a fever which I don't have. And for the third and last time, I am fine. I am completely okay. You guys don't have to worry about me." Aniu said stubbornly, determined to gather enough Blood Bane Eels without any trouble despite the fact there was a chance she was sick.

Her companions didn't look too convinced but let it go for now then they saw an island up ahead. Hiccup checked his map. "That is it, Eel Island. Let's get a closer look, guys." He said and they flew faster towards the island. Once they arrived, they flew over a river and saw red eels with black markings jump in and out of the water. "Oh, eels! That was quick. This place sure lives up to its name. " Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless, Needletail, Sharpshot and Black Violet growled at the eels in the water.

"Guys, calm down. It's okay. Yeah, Hic, they don't like this place at all." Aniu said. "Whoa, guys, I know you guys don't like eels but we need to catch some of them for the Eel Pox cure." Hiccup soothed and fired his shield's grappling hook into the water, hoping to catch an eel. Needletail jumped onto the dry land beside the river off Toothless's back and watched them. Aniu hovered over the water and concentrated. Her hands glowed emerald green and she raised them. A Blood Bane Eel rose up out of the water, shrieking and writhing. It was also glowing emerald green. Aniu used her magic to throw it onto the bank where it was not able to slither back into the water and knock it unconscious. The eel dried out in the sun and died. Sharpshot and Black Violet flew over to Needletail and landed beside her.

Hiccup had managed to hook an eel but the line suddenly jerked and flung the eel into Toothless's face, causing him to accidently buck and throw Hiccup off him. "Hiccup!" Aniu screamed as her brother-by-bond landed in the water. A Blood Bane Eel wasted no time in wrapping itself around Hiccup's neck and dragging him down underwater. Toothless managed to land on the bank and fired a plasma blast into the water, scaring some other eels away from Hiccup who managed to get the eel that was strangling him to get off. Toothless dived into the water and bit the eel in half, accidently swallowing half of it.

Once Hiccup and Toothless got back onto dry land, Aniu, Needletail, Sharpshot and Black Violet ran over to check on them. "Are you okay?" Aniu asked anxiously, helping Hiccup sit up. "Yeah...I'm...I'm fine." Hiccup gasped, coughing out water. Toothless began to feel the effects the part of the eel he had accidently swallowed and growled in discomfort. "Are you okay?" Hiccup and Aniu asked him anxiously. "Toothless, what's wrong with you?" Needletail, Sharpshot and Black Violet asked, staring at Toothless who gulped, already feeling sick. "This is bad...this is very, very bad. Why didn't we bring Torch with us? " Aniu whispered in horror. " _He's sick with the flu, remember?"_ Black Violet reminded her. _"Torch could have gotten all of the eels we needed instead of you guys."_ Needletail said. " _And this most likely would not have happened if Torch was here."_ Sharpshot added.

"Most dragons never even touch eels, you just ate half of one." Hiccup said, hoping that the effects of eating eels would not be life-threatening or sever for Toothless who was a Night Fury. "I'm feeling really, really sick as hell." Toothless groaned in discomfort. "Toothless, it's...it's all right." Hiccup said calmly. "Toothless, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Aniu said softly. Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail added their own assurances. Toothless flinched, red plasma building up inside his mouth as Hiccup and Aniu examined him.

"Just let us look at you." Hiccup said as Toothless's vision grew red-tinted and distorted. "Uh, Hiccup." Aniu said uneasily as Toothless gazed at them with dazed and confused expression, his pupils growing bigger and rounder. Everything he heard, including Hiccup and Aniu's voices sounded muffled. "We just need to check you out." Hiccup continued speaking as Toothless's pupils narrowed and dilated. "Toothless, can you hear us? Can you see us?" Aniu asked anxiously. "Not clearly." Toothless groaned and his voice was slurred and sick-sounding.

"I ...cannot let ...you guys ...get hurt ...because...because of me...Stay...stay away." Toothless managed to say before he ran away, fearing his friends would get hurt. "Toothless! Bud, come back!" Hiccup called. "Toothless, we need to help you!" Aniu yelled. "And we cannot do that if you are running away from us!" Sharpshot roared. "He is not going to listen to us in the state he is in." Needletail said. "Well, we have to go after him. Needletail, you're the fastest out of all of us. Go!" Black Violet said. "Should I paralyse Toothless when I catch up to him?" Needletail asked. "Wait until we catch up to you and Toothless! Go!" Aniu said and Needletail ran after Toothless.

Hiccup grabbed his shield and Aniu checked she still had her sword in its scabbard still clipped to her belt before they ran after Toothless and Needletail with Sharpshot and Black Violet flying after them. As she ran, Aniu ignored the headache forming in her head.

* * *

Astrid and Gothi on Stormfly, Nava and Fishlegs on Meatlug landed in front of the Great Hall back on Berk. Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala stepped outside, the five of them coughing and sneezing. "Do you have the ingredients?" Stoick asked. "Uh, we have most of them and Hiccup and Aniu have the rest plus the eels." Fishlegs said awkwardly. "Well, where are they?" Stoick asked. "I don't know. They should be here. They went to get the last ingredients." Astrid said, worry flooding her voice. "Oh, dear. Those last ingredients are Blood Bane Eels." Namara groaned. "With their dragons, it most likely will be difficult to get the amount they need." Fengo mumbled.

"By dragons, do you mean Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail and Toothless?" Theo inquired. "Those four go with Hiccup and Aniu everywhere they go." Stormfly said. "They should have taken Torch with them." Nala sneezed. "If only he was not sick." Terrence said. "Typhoomerangs can eat eels without getting sick." Hyperspeed reminded them. "They also live on Eel Island. Maybe they can ask them for help." Sneaka said optimistically. "We have to find them. We won't be able to stand this Eel Pox much longer. The fever, it makes it hard to think straight." Stoick muttered, coughing and holding a hand to his aching the doors opened again and a delirious, very much sick-with-Eel-Pox Gobber waltzed out with flowers adorning his helmet and a purple piece of silk wrapped around his hammer-hand.

"Yoo-hoo! Where's my little Gobber, Bertha and Camicazi? Great Auntie Rose wants to give them a big hug!" Gobber said in a high-pitched voice and leaned forward to give Stoick a hug but Stoick stopped him. "See what I mean?" He asked them and everyone shuddered. "Uh…yeah. We will find them, sir. I promise." Astrid said. "Hopefully before we possibly get sick with the Eel Pox too." Nava added. The Dragoniters flew away with Gothi on Stormfly's back, leaving Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala with Gobber. "Ooh, you lot better wear wraps so you lot don't catch colds, dearies." Gobber cooed, waving the purple piece of silk in the air. "Would you stop that?" Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala snapped, having enough of Gobber's delusions.

However, Gobber kept on annoying Stoick while the four adult Guardians watched in pity. "I hope Hiccup, Aniu and their dragons come back with the last ingredient soon." Fengo muttered, feeling worse. "Same here. I do want to experience delirium. Gobber is bad enough." Namara said. "I have read about the Eel Pox symptoms for Guardians. They are horrible." Theo groaned. "I have a feeling something is happening with either Hiccup, Aniu or their dragons." Nala coughed. What they did not know was that Aniu had caught the Eel Pox and was suffering sneezing, coughing, headaches and was starting to lose focus and felt the beginnings of dizziness. No matter how powerful the want to sleep was, the desire to get all the eels they needed for the Eel Pox and help Toothless was stronger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Needletail chased Toothless into the forest. "Toothless, wait! Stop!" She roared but Toothless didn't stop. Because of his dazed state, his senses had gone crazy and he was beginning to trip over things on the ground and run into trees and rocks. Another collision with a tree made Toothless. His hearing and eyesight had gone super sensitive, allowing him to see and hear a fly on a nearby tree as though it was right in front of him. Overwhelmed by all the chaotic forest noises, Toothless spat a red plasma blast at the ground and a red light flashed all around him. The force of the explosion knocked Needletail back and the Speed Stinger landed on her back.

Hiccup, Aniu, Sharpshot and Black Violet followed the sound and light of the explosion and found Toothless pacing around in agitation. "Toothless!" Hiccup and Aniu said, relieved. Toothless was alerted to their presence at once. "Hey, bud. It's okay. We can help you." Hiccup said softly, even though he and Aniu were a few feet away, Toothless saw them as though they were right up close to him. Needletail walked up to them, relieved. "Thank goodness you four got here." She said.

"Guys, stay away from me. It is not safe for you five to be around me." Toothless said. "Toothless, calm down. You are going to be all right." Aniu said but Toothless backed away before he had to cough another red plasma blast at a nearby tree, reducing it to nothing more than splinters and a charred stump. "All right, that was big and incredibly dangerous. No wonder you guys go easy on the eels." Hiccup said, having ducked behind his shield with Sharpshot. "Go easy? Hiccup, most dragons avoid eels like a plague." Aniu said, lowering her wings which she had used to shield herself and Black Violet.

"Can you guys imagine me sick with Eel Pox? It would be absolutely awful." Needletail said. "A Speed Stinger sick with Eel Pox?" Sharpshot asked, shuddering. "It would be absolutely horrifying." Black Violet shuddered. Toothless then sneezed two red plasma blasts into the sky. "Okay, fifteen shot limit...that was four." Hiccup and Aniu said as Toothless began coughing and sneezing more red plasma blasts into the sky. They began counting them down as the shots exploded all over the place. Luckily, Hiccup, Aniu, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail were unharmed.

* * *

Astrid and Gothi on Stormfly, Nava, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Sneaka, Terrence and Iggy flew to the Haddock House where Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were. They were unfortunate enough to catch Eel Pox and it had hit rather hard. Torch and Voltage were also there with them. Voltage was still sick Torch looked much better than before. "Hey, guys." He said. "Ugh, no. Hiccup and Aniu are not back yet." Astrid told them. "You guys look horrible." Nava said, sympathy for his friends clear in his voice. "You sure? Because I...could use...some of that...medicine." Tuffnut said before he vomited on the ground.

"Wait, you guys are sick too?" Fishlegs asked and Nava gave him an 'of-course-they-are' look. "I-I-I-I'm...f-f-f-fine...ah-choo! J-j-j-just p-p-p-peachy." Snotlout stuttered, shivering violently. "We can't send them out again. It's too dangerous." Fishlegs told Astrid and Nava. "At least one of us has to go." Nava said. "Gothi and I will get everything ready for when you and Fishlegs get back." Astrid said and Nava nodded. "Right. Wait, back from where?" Fishlegs asked. "Fishlegs, you and Nava are going to find Hiccup and Aniu." Astrid told him firmly.

"Wait, can I go too?" Torch asked. "But, Torch, aren't you still sick?" Nava asked. "Trust me, guys, I am feeling a whole lot better and if Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail are going to Eel Island, I am going after them. Who knows how much trouble they could possibly be in?" Torch said. "All right but be careful and stay with me." Nava said. "I will." Torch nodded and followed Nava and Fishlegs on Meatlug into the sky. "Ugh, maybe...maybe the fever is kicking back in but...I think I just saw a guy fly off...on a dragon! And he was following another big dragon and a guy with wings! How crazy would that be?!" Tuffnut hysterically laughed, the delirium starting to kick in. He collapsed face first onto the ground, luckily not landing in the puddle of vomit. 'Who am I? Who are each of you?" Tuffnut asked the blades of grass.

* * *

Toothless continuously fired out red plasma blasts on Eel Island and he could not much to Hiccup, Aniu, Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail's shock, disbelief and concern. The five of them were doing everything they could to avoid getting hit. Hiccup and Aniu accidently tripped and fell on the ground. One of Toothless red plasma blasts hit the ground between Hiccup and Aniu's legs. "Okay, that was a close to my one good leg." Hiccup gulped. Unable to stop himself, Toothless spat another red plasma blast that sent Hiccup and Aniu flying into a tree, getting knocked out and landing in a tangled heap of limbs and wings.

"Hiccup! Aniu!" Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail roared in fear. Toothless managed to snap out of his eel-induced trance and stop himself from firing anymore red plasma blasts before he saw Hiccup and Aniu unconscious at the base of a tree, lying on top of each other. "Hiccup! Aniu!" Toothless roared and rushed over to check on his Rider and his best Guardian friend. "Come on. Please wake up, you two." Toothless begged, nudging Hiccup and Aniu. They managed to regain consciousness for only a few seconds. "Toothless...?" They both murmured groggily.

Dazed, disoriented and guilt-stricken, Toothless ran further into the forest. Hiccup and Aniu tried to go after him but they fell unconscious again, their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Hiccup and Aniu regained consciousness to Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail licking their faces. "All right, guys. We're awake. We're okay." Aniu murmured, pushing their heads away. Hiccup and Aniu stood up and heard rustling from the bushes behind them. Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail snarled at the bushes, bracing for any threat coming their way. Needletail raised her stinger and Sharpshot and Black Violet above her, preparing to use their fire.

Hiccup raised his shield and Aniu drew her sword in one hand and formed a fireball in the other. Her strong hearing picked up the sounds of wing beats approaching from the sky. The bushes rustled and Fishlegs on Meatlug leapt out of them, nearly bowling Hiccup and Aniu over. "Hiccup! Aniu!" Fishlegs exclaimed, smiling happily. The wing beats drew closer and Nava and Torch with Hyperspeed on his backappeared, they landed in the clearing. "Hiccup! Aniu!" Nava exclaimed and rushed over, hugging Aniu first before hugging Hiccup. "It's so good to see you guys safe!" Torch exclaimed. Terrence and Iggy flew over to Sharpshot, Black Violet and Needletail with Hyperspeed, telling them how happy they were to see them again. Needletail and Hyperspeed even hugged.

"Fishlegs, Nava, Torch! Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Hiccup exclaimed, relieved. "We had ...quite a bit of...trouble." Aniu said before she started. Everyone threw her concerned looks. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She waved them off. Nava, Hiccup, Black Violet and Needletail exchanged glances and moved closer to Aniu just in case. "Are you two okay?" Fishlegs asked. "Nothing went wrong, right?" Nava inquired, wrapping an arm around Aniu's shoulders. She glanced at the carnage left by Toothless in response. Torch leaned down to sniff at it.

"Uh, where...where is Toothless? And what did all that?" Fishlegs asked. "It looks like you guys were attacked by something and Toothless vanished." Nava said. "Well, Toothless nearly blew the whole place up." Hiccup said. "And who was he fighting?" Fishlegs asked. "It was not Heep, was it?" Nava asked in concern. "No, not Heep. Technically, himself." Hiccup said. "And it was not us he was fighting. Thank goodness." Aniu said. "Welcome to Eel Island." Hiccup and Aniu both said when Fishlegs, Torch and Nava threw them confused looks.

"Well, did you two find any eels?" Fishlegs asked. "I can help you guys get some if you don't have any." Torch said. "We found some all right and thanks to them, a disaster is happening." Aniu said exasperated. "We did, including the one that ended up in Toothless's stomach." Hiccup said. "What? Toothless ate an eel?!" Torch exclaimed in shock. "Toothless ate an eel?" Nava and Fishlegs asked Hiccup and Aniu in shock. "Oh, my goodness. How could he do that?" Meatlug gasped. "Yeah, they did. Very unfortunately." Aniu mumbled. "And the eel is not agreeing with Toothless either." Hiccup added.

Hiccup went over to Meatlug's saddlebag and pulled out a net. "What are you doing?' Fishlegs asked. "I know what he is doing." Nava told him. "I'm building a Netter Trap." Hiccup replied, pulling the grappling hook out of his shield. "You really think this net is going to hold Toothless?" Fishlegs asked. "This net is made out of rope. Toothless could just burn right through it." Nava said. "Well, if it doesn't, Torch can always pin him down." Hiccup said. "I would not mind." Torch said. "He would not mind." Nava said. "Long day. I don't know how much worse things can get." Hiccup said, throwing the grappling hook over an overhead tree branch and grabbing the hook end.

"You just jinxed it, Hiccup. Whenever someone asks how much worse things can get, things will get worse." Nava said. "I do. Pretty worse, actually. You and Aniu's portion of the ingredients are in Toothless's saddlebags and Nava and I do not want to tell you and Aniu what is going on back in the village." Fishlegs said. Hiccup was about to ask and Nava was about to tell him when they noticed Aniu standing off to the side, staring into space. "I think I can see Coruscant from here." She mumbled in a slurred voice. "Uh, Aniu?" Fishlegs called anxiously. Hiccup and Nava went over to Aniu, waved their hands in front of her face and tapped her on the shoulders. Their actions managed to snap Aniu out of her dazed state.

"Huh, what?" She asked, looking confused. "You spaced out for a little bit there, Aniu." Hiccup said, concerned. "Are you sure you are okay?" Nava asked in a worried voice. "Boys, I'm fine, don't worry. Hey, when did a Netter Trap get up there? And did you guys see those stars up in the sky?' Aniu asked. Hiccup, Nava, Fishlegs, Torch, Sharpshot, Iggy, Black Violet, Terrence and Needletail noticed Aniu was not looking like her normal self. They hoped Aniu was not getting sick with the Eel Pox. Concerned, Nava lay a cool hand on Aniu's forehead, she leaned forward into his touch and he noticed Aniu's skin was hotter than normal. Hot body temperature, lack of focus, coughing, sneezing, headaches...oh, no. Nava thought.

* * *

Back on Berk, Snotlout had become so delirious he thought he was the leader of a dragon rebellion and so set up a podium to make a speech to his dragon audience which consisted of Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia, Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila, Boomer-Banger (who were seriously considering gasping and sparking Snotlout), Puncher, Kicker, Thornado, Sonica, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetiepie.

"And while they sit there, all warm and cozy, who stokes their fires and fills their fish barrels, huh?! Who defends the village from enemies while these so-called warriors cower in their Great Hall? And do they give you loyal dragon workers any support? Any respect? Any right? Nay, says I. They cast you aside like common animals! Well, no more!" Snotlout rambled, holding Pain by the neck and shaking him around before throwing him aside. Angry beyond hell even though he knew Snotlout was delirious, Pain attacked him, biting, scratching and clawing. "Who knew Snotlout could get this way when he is sick with Eel Pox?" Firesnow asked Hookfang who nodded in agreement.

* * *

On Eel Island, four Typhoomerangs lurked around the forest. Three of them were adult males while the fourth was a young male nearly as big as Torch. They hated humans, did not like Guardians and believed any dragon who associated with humans and Guardians was a traitor to dragon kind. If there ever came a dragon who hated humans and wanted to rise up against them, they would happily join him or her. They were also mentally unstable in different ways. "Hey, Pa! I'm smellin' some humans here! They have dragons and two Guardians with 'em!" The young one called. One of the adult Typhoomerangs came over and sniffed the tracks. "Well done, my son! We'll chase them out of here and make sure they never come back without us doing something about us! Come on, boys!" He said and followed the tracks. The young one and the two other adult males whooped and followed him.

* * *

In another part of Eel Island, Hiccup and Nava finished setting up the Netter Trap. "Here is hoping that it works. We better get in the air and see if we can find Toothless." Hiccup said as he mounted Meatlug, behind Fishlegs. "I sure hope we find him. Poor Toothless." Aniu coughed and lifted into the air, ignoring Hiccup, Nava, Fishlegs and the dragon's worried looks. "You can ride on me, Aniu." Torch said. "No, thanks, I'm fine." Aniu waved him off. Nava, Aniu and the dragons, except for two Speed Stingers, flew into the air. Hyperspeed and Needletail followed them on foot.

A few minutes later, Hiccup saw something. "Hey, guys, does that scorch mark in the clearing look familiar at all?" He asked. "It sure does." Nava murmured, sapphire blue eyes wide. "That scorch mark is unmistakeable." Aniu added. "That's...that is a Typhoomerang mark!" Fishlegs exclaimed, recognizing the swirling pattern of the Typhoomerang's signature scorch mark. "That marking could have been made by any Typhoomerang. If any of thm come, I will explain why we are her. Okay?" Torch said. Everyone nodded at him.

"The only dragon that eats eels." Hiccup reminded them. "That makes sense. This island is a perfect habitat for them, really. I bet there is tons of wild Typhoomerangs here." Fishlegs said, smiling. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "Torch said if any Typhoomerangs cam, he would explain to them why we are here." Nava said. "What if they are hostile and attack us?" Aniu asked, coughing slightly. "Either way, that could be good or bad." Fishlegs said nervously, hoping the resident Typhoomerangs would listen to them.

* * *

With difficulty, Snotlout managed to Pain off his face. "Come, my brothers and sisters in fire, (coughing), let us join hands, claws and paws and take what is rightfully ours!" He proclaimed before Pain attacked him, sending Snotlout bouncing down the stairs and landing at the bottom. "And somebody please get me a blanket." Snotout whimpered, feeling worse. "That settles it, I'm throwing him into the Great Hall." Firesnow said and flew down to Snotlout, grabbed him in her claws, flew back up, opened the doors and tossed Snotlout inside. She closed the doors with a sigh and prayed to Draco the Eel Pox epidemic would be over soon.

* * *

While searching for Toothless, Hiccup, Aniu, Black Violet and Sharpshot told Fishlegs, Nava, Terrence, Meatlug, Iggy and Torch about Toothless's Eel Pox inflicted symptoms. "All of that sounds really bad for a dragon like Toothless who is a Night Fury." Nava said. "Hiccup, Aniu, you two said Toothless's scales felt warmer than usual, right?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah, plus he has got what you guys might call an explosive cough." Hiccup said. "And by explosive cough, Hiccup means red, uncontrollable, random plasma blasts that are very powerful and explosive for just a cough or a sneeze." Aniu added. "So, that is why the area we found you in an area that looks like a dragon went on an explosive, fiery rampage." Nava said.

"Okay, put all of that together and it sounds like..." Fishlegs said. "Eel Pox! I wonder, if eels cure Eel Pox in humans, maybe they cause it in dragons." Hiccup said. "I wonder if removing the eels from the Eel Pox cure will cure Toothless?" Aniu wondered out loud. "If that does not work then I do not know what we can do to cure Toothless." Nava said. "Maybe." Fishlegs shrugged, unsure. "So if we give Toothless the medicine without the eels, maybe it will counter act the eel he accidently ate?" Hiccup inquired hopefully. "That is kind of stretching it." Fishlegs said. "What other choice do we have?" Aniu asked. "It is the only option we have got." Nava said.

"If any of you guys have a better idea, I am open to suggestions." Hiccup said. "Nope, stretch away, my friends." Fishlegs replied before a red plasma blast shot up into the sky, followed by another one a short distance away. "There on the cliffs!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava exclaimed, pointing at the general direction and Meatlug flew towards it, hoping she and her companions were not too late to cure Toothless. Another red plasma blast forced them to dodge before they landed. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Fishlegs, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Iggy, Meatlug and Torch peered down and saw Toothless pacing helplessly around, firing red plasma blasts all over the place. Needletail and Hyperspeed ran up to them and their expressions filled with worry when they saw the same sight.

"There he is." Aniu and Nava murmured and prepared to fly down with Black Violet, Terrence and Torch. "Do you guys want me to pin Toothless down so you can get the ingredients out of his saddlebag, make the cure, give it to him and let him go once he is cured?" Torch asked. "Once we give you a signal." Aniu told him, patting Torch's leg. "All right, get me in close with Aniu, Nava and Torch but be careful. Toothless cannot control where he fires." Hiccup told Fishlegs who nodded and Meatlug flew her two riders down into the ditch after the others went down. Hyperspeed and Needletail were able to find a trail that let them down into the ditch.

Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Torch were about to go over to Toothless when a large shadow loomed over them. They did not notice but Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy did. The three of them looked up and gasped. "Um, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, you three have a second?" Fishlegs asked nervously, his face pale. "We're busy here, can it wait?" The three of them asked. "It could. It could but I don't think it will." Fishlegs whimpered, pointing up at a massive blue, adult Typhoomerang on the cliff edge above them. And it was obvious from one look that he was very, very hostile and in no mood for talking or listening.

Aniu and Nava looked around and gasped when they saw two more adult Typhoomerangs, one red and one orange along with a young, yellow one half the size of Torch join the first one on the cliff edge. The blue adult was the first to speak. "What are you dragons doing here? Along with human and Guardian scum no less? Have you no pride in being dragons. Any dragon who interacts and socialises with humans are traitors to dragon kind! Give us the humans and Guardians, tear off your human-given, cursed saddles, renounce the humans and we will forgive you. If you do not, we will attack." He said.

"No chance. We will never abandon our humans and Guardians." Torch hissed. "Very well. Destroy, Annihilater, Exterminater, choose your targets and attack!" The blue Typhoomerang snarled and fired a plume of fire up into the sky. Toothless saw the new threats and fired red plasma blasts at them but the shots missed. Choosing his own target, the blue Typhoomerang, whose name was Extinction, chased Toothless from the air and breathing fire, forcing the Night Fury to run towards a dead end. "Toothless!"Hiccup and Aniu screamed. "Toothless!" Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail and Torch roared.

"I will lead one of them away." Nava said before turning into his dragon form and flying into the sky. He shot a blast of fire at the red Typhoomerang, whose name was Exterminater and he flew at him with a roar of fury. Nava turned around and lead Exterminater away from his friends. The young blue Typhoomerang, whose name was Destroy, decided to take on Hyperspeed and Needletail. He shot fire at the two Speed Stingers and flew into the ditch. Hyperspeed and Needletail ran out of their hiding place and stopped in front of Destroy.

Aniu knew that Hiccup would be unable to help Toothless and fend off a wild Typhoomerang at the same time plus the fact that Fishlegs and Meatlug would onl;y be able to fend off one Typhoomerang and there were two left so she morphed into her dragon form, flew up into the air and shot a green plasma blast at the orange Typhoomerang whose name was Annihilater. Angered, he chose her as his target and chased after her. Aniu flew away from him and Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence and Iggy watched from down below. "We have to help her. She's sick and that Typhoomerang could hurt her!" Black Violet exclaimed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Terrence asked and the four Terrible Terrors flew up to help Aniu.

Hiccup saw what was happening with his friends and concern for them flooded through his veins. He knew these four Typhoomerangs, including the young one, were very hostile and hated humans and Guardians. "Fly me over Toothless!" He told Fishlegs and Meatlug flew the two human boys over to Toothless who was still cornered by Extinction. "Meatlug, spew." Fishlegs said and Meatlug spat a lava blast at Extinction, distracting him from Toothless and making him fly away from the Night Fury. "Meet me in the clearing." Hiccup said, standing up on Meatlug's back and hooking his shield onto her saddle. "Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked him anxiously.

"I am getting my dragon back. You and Meatlug just keep that big, blue guy busy." Hiccup said. "Fishlegs and Meatlug, against a wild, adult Typhoomerang? Does that really seem fair to you?" Fishlegs squeaked nervously. "Nope. The Typhoomerang does not stand a chance." Hiccup said and leapt off Meatlug's back, landing on Toothless's back and startling the Night Fury who instantly tried to buck Hiccup off. "I am not letting go, bud. Like it or not, you are stuck with me." Hiccup said as he tried to get his prosthetic foot into the stirrup.

Extinction regained his senses and charged at Hiccup and Toothless but Fishlegs on Meatlug got in his way and Meatlug shot a lava blast at his face, causing him to yelp in pain and fire at them in retaliation. Fortunately for them, they avoided getting burnt to ashes. "That was close! Stay...stay away!" Fishlegs shrieked as he on Meatlug lead the Extinction away from Hiccup and Toothless who was trying his best to get a yelping Hiccup off him. ZHe started running towards the cliff edge and Hiccup, knowing what was coming, finally managed to get his metal foot into the stirrup just before Toothless reached the cliff edge and fell head over tail, wing over wing, towards the water below them. Hiccup operated the prosthetic tail fin just in time and Toothless soared into the air before proceeding to fly all over the place in a crazy pattern because of the Eel Pox's effects. "Thor, if you are listening, I could really use Astrid's help right about now...aah! Or Snotlout's...aah! Or Ruffnut and Tuffnut! Seriously, I will even take the twin's help!" Fishlegs screamed as Meatlug avoided Extinction's fire.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were unable to come to Fishlegs and Meatlug's aid because of the Eel Pox which...had some admittedly positive effects on them. Aside from developing an accent much unlike their own, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had gotten...smarter in an unusual way. While Ruffnut, Puncher, Kicker, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger stood watching, Tuffnut was standing on Belch's head and holding a feather in one hand and a rock in the other hand, ready to perform a simple experiment. "One...two...three." He counted down and dropped both objects. While the rock merely dropped down to the ground, the feather simply floated down.

"How...fascinating." Ruffnut commented amidst a series of coughs. "Oh, dear sister, our hypothesis appears to be correct. The air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather than it does to the rock." Tuffnut said. "Remarkable. Shall we increase our sample size? What say you?" Ruffnut asked. "We shall!" Tuffnut proclaimed. "I propose we try dropping a large yak alongside a normal-sized Dragon Rider." Ruffnut suggested with a smile on her face. "Oh! Why, sister, that is brilliant! And I am a normal sized Dragon Rider! What luck!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Aha! I am off to find a suitable yak!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Science!" Both twins cheered, high fiving each other before doubling over as coughs racked through their bodies.

"Okay, this is really weird." Boomer-Banger said with disturbed looks on his faces. "We think we should get them up into the Great Hall." Lefa-Rila said. "At least they will be sorted out up there." Puncher said. "I am having a little too much fun watching them." Kicker said. "They can barely stop coughing and sneezing so we should get them up into the Great Hall." Barf said. "How about later. They can last a little bit longer." Belch said as Ruffnut and Tuffnut prepared to perform another experiment. If the other Dragoniters were there, they would have stared at Ruffnut and Tuffnut in disbelief. Aniu and Nava would have considered not giving Ruffnut and Tuffnut the cure because it would be a waste of their newfound intellect.

* * *

Aniu barely avoided Annihilater's fire as he chased her all over the place. She utilised evasive manoeuvres, her speed, her agility, her strategic senses and her much smaller size to keep Annihilater's attention on her and stop hm from going after her friends. It did not help Aniu was feeling sicker and sicker with every minute that passed. Her coughing, sneezing, dizziness, lack of focus, headache and nausea were getting worse. Her body temperature was getting hotter and all the strenuous activity she was doing was taking its toll on her. "We're coming, Aniu!" She heard four familiar voices roar and Black Violet, Sharpshot, Terrence and Iggy flew up and began attacking Annihilater's face. The orange Typhoomernag was shaking his head around, trying to get his four little attackers away from him. "Thank you so much, guys!" Aniu exclaimed in relief and shot a green plasma blast at Annihilater's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Nava was doing much better and dodging all of Exterminater's attacks with little difficulty. The red Typhoomerang may have been insane but he was also smart and Nava had to improvise a lot of his attacks and strategies. Exterminater whipped his tail at him and the momentum forced Exterminater to spin around and Nava shot tail spines at Exterminater's wings. The red Typhoomerang howled in pain and swung his claws at Nava who dodged them. Nava felt guilty for harming the dragon but knew Exterminater was trying to hurt him so he reacted in not only self defence but determination to keep the mad Typhoomerang away from his friends.

Meanwhile, Hyperspeed and Needletail were still facing off with Destroy who was impatiently waiting for the battle to start but Hyperspeed and Needletail were in no mood for fighting, only reasoning. If they could not reason with him, they would fight. "Young one, I know that you believe your father and uncles are right about humans and dragons who like them but I beg you, walk away and you won't get hurt by us." Needletail said. "We do not want to hurt you at all, little one. The Dragoniters of Berk do not and will not harm younglings." Hyperspeed added. The young Typhoomerang, who was obviously mentally unstable, began laughing madly. "You call that begging? You two can beg better than that." He grinned, obviously believing he could take on two Speed Stingers. Knowing they were going to have to fight the young, insane Typhoomerang, Hyperspeed and Needletail raised their stingers and backed away slowly as the young Typhoomerang advanced on them. "What is your name, little one?" Needletail asked, hoping to distract the young Typhoomerang. "I'm Destroy. My father is named Extinction and my uncles are named Annihilater and Exterminater." Destroy explained and shot a blast of fire at the two Speed Stingers which they dodged.

"How did you become insane, Destroy?" Hyperspeed asked. "I was hatched that way. I'm crazy and silly, Uncle Exterminater is crazy and smart, Uncle Annihilater is dumb and crazy and Dad is grumpy and crazy. That is how family is. My mother, aunts, cousins and sisters are crazy. So are my grandparents." Destroy said, grinning madly. "That is a lot of craziness in one big family." Needletail remarked. "I know. Now, let's fight!" Destroy roared and lunged at Hyperspeed and Needletail. The two Speed Stingers leapt out of the way and Destroy crashed to the ground. He clumsily got up and swung his tail but Needletail managed to leap over it and bite his tail. Destroy yelped in pain and tried to bit Hyperspeed but he scratched his face with his claws, leaving three, bleeding claw marks on his face and a bite mark in the shape of a Speed Stinger's jaws on his tail.

Hyperspeed and Needletail bit his legs before jumping onto his back and leaving gashes along his spines. Destroy flailed around in pain and managed to throw Hyperspeed off his back. In retaliation, Needletail jabbed her stinger into the scales and skin close to his neck and Destroy's movements stiffened. Hyperspeed stung him on the chest and within seconds, Destroy was completely paralysed. Taking a deep breath, Hyperspeed and Needletail realized what they had done and lowered their heads in regret for hurting a youngling, even if he was trying to hurt them. Knowing their friends were still danger, Hyperspeed and Needletail ran back to the cliff edge and watched the aerial battles as Aniu, the four Terrible Terrors, Nava and Fishlegs on Meatlug did their best to drive the three adult Typhoomerangs away.

Toothless flew all over the place without control in a crazy, haphazard pattern while Hiccup tried his very best to control Toothless's flight pattern. "This would be a lot easier if you would just..." He managed to say before Toothless dived into the water and flew out of it, leaving Hiccup soaked and hanging onto the saddle by only one hand. "...slow down." He groaned. Aniu struggled to stay out of reach of Annihilater's attacks, dodge his fireballs and counterattack at the same times while Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence and Iggy attacked his face. Then she came up with an idea and opened a telepathic between her and the four Terrible Terrors. #Guys, I have an idea. Fly away and I will coerce him into following me down to the cliff but do it subtly so he would suspect a trick. All right?# She said. #Yes, Aniu. Good luck. We will help you if you need help.# Black Violet, Sharpshot, Terrence and Iggy said and attacked Annihilater's face for a couple more minutes before seemingly giving up and flying away, leaving Annihilater free to chase after Aniu who wasted no time in firing a plasma blast at Annihilater's chest. The blast was so strong it broke a couple of ribs and Annihilater howled in pain before chasing after Aniu. She lead him on a chase and suddenly dived down at rapid speeds towards the cliff. Annihilater followed her and Aniu suddenly pulled out of the dive and flew upwards. Due to his rapid speed, Annihilater was unable to pull of the dive in time and crashed into the cliff, knocking himself unconscious. Boulders and dirt rained down onto Annihilater, trapping his wings, chest and neck and ensuring he would not be able to escape for a little while. Aniu and the four Terrible Terrors sighed in relief and flew away.

Nava was still simultaneously firing tail spines and fireballs at Exterminater while flying out of reach and dodging the Typhoomerang's attacks. Deciding it was time to finish the fight, Nava right up to Exterminater and dug his claws into the Typhoomerang's neck, leaving scratches and gashes with fire added for good measure. Exterminater yowled in pain and Nava fired tail spines at his back and wings, earning him more howls of pain from Exterminater. Nava continued this until Exterminater had enough and knocked Nava away from him before flying away. Nava watched him go and knew that Exterminater had had enough for now. He also realized the whole fight had lasted nearly an hour and Exterminater most likely had very little to no experience in fighting Guardians. Nava saw Aniu, Sharpsot, Black Violet, Terrence and Iggy flying towards him and waited until they were close so they could talk. "Guys, are you okay?" He asked anxiously, checking them for any signs of injuries. "We're fine but Aniu is not looking good." Black Violet, hovering close to her Guardian. "That Typhoomerang was nasty." Sharpshot said. "We had some difficulty driving him away." Terrence said. More like Aniu tricked him into crashing into a cliff and knocking himself out." Iggy said. "I'm fine. Just feeling really sick, dizzy, tired and my headache is killing me." Aniu groaned, holding a hand to her aching forehead. She started coughing and sneezing. Worried, Nava flew beside her as they flew back to the others.

Extinction was still chasing Fishlegs on Meatlug and eventually, he ran out of fire. "Oh, would you look at that? Out of fire!" Fishlegs exclaimed in relief. Extinction down to the water and grabbed some Blood Bane Eels in his mouths before flying back up and swallowing them. Fishlegs screamed in fear when Extinction wrapped himself in his wings and spun around, fire covered his body and headed straight for Fishlegs and Meatlu who both screamed and Meatlug increased her speed. They waited for the fire cyclone to end before Meatlug stopped and hovered. "Okay, we have had enough. Looks like it is time for the 'Gale Force Gronckle'! Hit it, girl!" Fishlegs exclaimed and Meatlug shot towards Extinction who rushed forward to meet her. 'Gale Force Gronckle!" Fishlegs screamed as Meatlug began spinning round and round until she reached Extinction and began clobbering his face with her body until she knocked him senseless. Extinction fell towards the water but pulled up and flew away. Meatlug slowly stopped spinning and Fishlegs tried to make the dizziness and nausea go away. "Whoa, girl, okay. Please give me a second for my insides to catch up with my outsides. That is why we don't do that one too often. Now, let us go get the others. I hope they are all okay." Fishlegs gurgled as Meatlug flew him back to the others.

"You know, I actually remember when this was easy." Hiccup grunted, struggling to control Toothless before he saw the familiar Typhoomerang scorch mark in the clearing where he had set the Netter Trap. With difficulty, he steered Toothless towards it. "Toothless, if you are in there, we are about to...whoa!" Hiccup screamed as Toothless dived and crash-landed on one side of the rope while Hiccup was thrown off his back and skidded to a stop on the other side a fair distance away. Hiccup sat up and Toothless moved towards him but his paw accidently stepped on the rope, activating the trap and the net fell on top of Toothless, trapping him. "I know. I am sorry about that. Just relax, bud, you are going to be okay." Hiccup apologized profusely before Toothless shot a red plasma blast, burning a hole in the net. "Toothless, no!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless crawled out of the hole before Meatlug dropped down on top of him. Torch stood nearby, ready to help. Before the four Typhoomerangs had attacked, Aniu had told Torch to hide if anything attacked them. Torch had argued with her until Nava pointed that he was very young with very little training and could have stood very little chance against anything that might have attacked them.

Aniu, Nava, Black Violet, Terrence, Sharpshot and Iggy landed while Hyperspeed and Needletail ran up to them. They moved closer to Hiccup and Toothless while Fishlegs got off Meatlug's back. "Thank the gods for Gronckles and their heavy weight." Aniu sighed, leaning against Nava as the dizziness threatened to take her. He wrapped an arm and a wing around her and gave Aniu a concerned look. Aniu leaned against Nava and inhaled his scent. "All right, Fishlegs! I cannot believe that actually worked!" Hiccup exclaimed in relief, happy to see all of his friends who had accompanied them. "Careful, Hiccup, he might shoot." Fishlegs whispered anxiously, glancing at Toothless who was writhing under Meatlug's weight.

"No, he won't." Hiccup said firmly and made his way over to Toothless. "You are okay. You are just a little sick, bud but we may have a way to fix that." Hiccup told Toothless gently, calming him down long enough to let Fishlegs make enough medicine for him and Aniu. They decided to give Toothless his medicine first because he was more dangerous than Aniu when both of them were inflicted with Eel Pox. "Here goes nothing." Hiccup sighed as he quickly gave Toothless his medicine before the Night Fury could shoot another red plasma blast. "Uuugghhh, that tastes...disgusting." Toothless gagged at the disgusting taste. "Did it work?" Fishlegs asked as he watched. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Nava said. "I am not entirely if it is going to work or not." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, Toothless threw Meatlug off him and pounced on Hiccup. He heard his friends cry his name. Toothless roared at Hiccup before barfing the Blood Bane Eel he had accidently eaten into Hiccup's lap. "Oh, great." Hiccup groaned sarcastically then a wide smile lit up his face as Toothless returned to normal. "There is the Toothless I know and love." Hiccup grinned in relief and hugged Toothless who nuzzled him. Relieved smiles broke out on Aniu, Nava, Torch, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Black Violet and basically everyone's faces. "Welcome back, bud." Hiccup smiled, enjoying the feel and warmth of Toothless's scales. Meatlug happily licked Fishlegs and he hugged her in return. Then, they heard the distant roars of an angry Typhoomerang.

"Um, while I love the reunion...perhaps we should finish it back on Berk?" Fishlegs suggested nervously. "I could not possibly agree with you more." Hiccup smiled, mounting Toothless. "I will have my medicine back on Berk." Aniu slurred. "Give it to me." Nava said, holding out his free hand. Hiccup handed the medicine to him and Nava formed a lid that would not leak out of ice before handing it back to Hiccup. "Okay, when can we go now? Because I am feeling really sick and dizzy.." Aniu slurred before she collapsed. Everyone cried out her name and Nava held her in his arms. Hiccup rushed over to him and her. Aniu's normally porcelain skin was flushed a deep red. Hiccup and Nava both placed one of their hands on her forehead and flinched upon feeling how hot and clammy it was.

"What is wrong with her?" Fishlegs squeaked. "Is she okay?" Meatlug asked anxiously. "I knew I should have taken her back to Berk before all of this shit happened." Hiccup sighed, ignoring everyone's shocked and surprised looks when they heard him swear. "She has got Eel Pox. We need to take her back to Berk now." Nava said seriously, voice trembling with concern before Aniu suddenly convulsed. Nava barely had enough time to hold her upright and away from him and Hiccup before she suddenly vomited on the ground. Everyone groaned in disgust, feeling sick themselves when they heard her vomit and saw the puddle of vomit on the ground. "We definitely need to take her back now." Toothless said, concern for his dearest Guardian sister flooding through his veins.

Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and all of the fliers flew into the air once Fishlegs was on Meatlug's back and Aniu was Toothless's back with Hyperspeed, Needletail, Black Violet, Terrence, Sharpshot and Iggy who were making sure Aniu was safe and sound and did not get jostled too much or slip off. "Oh, Aniu." Hiccup and Nava sighed. Nava sent forth a tendril of his magic which brushed against Aniu's cheek. She leaned her face into the tendril of magic's cool touch, feeling all of the love, concern and other emotions and feelings Nava had for her.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Berk, Hiccup, Toothless and Nava handed Aniu over to Gothi before flying over to the cliff overlooking the Great Hall. Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida were there, waiting for them. "Excuse me. You should be indoors, young lady. You will catch your death of cold in this weather." Hiccup announced his presence. "Hiccup, you are okay!" Astrid exclaimed in relief."We are okay. We all are." Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless's head. They all flew back to the Great Hall and Astrid noticed someone was missing. "Where is Aniu?" She asked. "At Gothi's. She has Eel Pox." Nava sighed. "And it is pretty bad." Fishlegs added. "Let me guess...Aniu was too stubborn to admit she was sick?" Astrid asked Hiccup who simply nodded. "She was completely determined to help Toothless after he accidently ate a Blood Bane Eel and got sick with the Eel Pox." Nava explained. "What?"/ "What?" Everyone who had not gone with them shrieked. "Long story. Explain later." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, it goes to show that Aniu is a lot like you. I am surprised you two are not blood siblings." Astrid said. Hiccup had to agree with her. While Aniu was a Guardian, she was still his sister in everything but species and blood. As for Toothless, even though he was a Night Fury dragon, he was still Hiccup's brother in everything but blood and species. Sharpshot could count for his little brother in everything but blood and species as well. Hiccup could not be happier to have Aniu, Toothless, Astrid in his life.

* * *

When night time came, nearly everyone had been given the cure and everything was returning to normal. Well...almost everything. "We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all, you and me. We could have been kings among men, women and dragons. And now look at us. "What have we got? Nothing. Nothing!" Snotlout slurred then threw Pain away before he started sobbing. Pain flew back and attacked him. "Better make his a double dose." Gobber sighed to Stoick. Theo and Nala were helping the villagers. Fengo and Namara were at home with Aniu to take care of their beloved daughter.

Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut came in with their dragons. "Everyone, we have had a breakthrough. Ruffnut has determined that if you boil yak milk, you can freeze it on a stick and dip it in a variety of tasty flavourings, including coconut and chocolate. " Tuffnut said enthusiastically. "I call it...'Ruff cream." Ruffnut said. "Hold on, I thought it was 'Tuff cream'. We talked about this. In the other room, you said it could be 'Tuff cream'. Did I mishear you or are you pulling the wool over my eyes, madam?" Tuffnut asked her. "And a triple dose for those two muttonheads. Ugh. Who would freeze perfectly good yak milk?" Gobber said. "You would be surprised, Gobber." Theo said. "Yep, try Ice Cream. It is delicious." Nala said. "Perfect for a hot, Summer's Day." Theo said. "Vanilla with chocolate chips is the best for me." Nava agreed.

* * *

"I am noting the skittish behaviour, the fever and the out of control firepower." Fishlegs said as he wrote the information in the Book of Dragons. Hiccup, Nava and Fishlegs decided to write down what they learned from the crazy adventure regarding dragons and eels. For a long time, everyone had wondered why dragons hate, fear and avoid eels. Now thanks to the three boy, Toothless and Aniu, they knew. "Well, now we know why most dragons won't eat eels. It makes them very sick." Hiccup said. "I wonder what happens to dragons who accidently eat eels but cannot get access to the Eel Pox cure." Nava said. "Except for Typhoomerangs, that is why many of them live on Eel Island." Fishlegs said. "According to you, they restore a Typhoomerang's firepower." Nava said. "We are never going back to Eel Island unless we have no choice and a Typhoomerang with us." Hiccup said. "Thank Thor." Fishlegs sighed in relief, gratefully clasping his hands together.

Hiccup and Nava got up to leave with Toothless, Sharpshot, Terrence and Hyperspeed but stopped and turned around before they reached the doors. "Hey, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you and the dragons. All of you guys." Hiccup said. "What are friends for?" Nava smiled, laying hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup returned the gesture. "Especially you, Nava. You helped us out a lot." He said, smiling. Nava smiled and he and Hiccup embraced in a hug. "Ohhh, group hug, Meatlug." Fishlegs gushed and ran forward with Meatlug who had Iggy on her back. Hiccup and Nava let go of each other and tried to run but Fishlegs tackled them down in a hug. Meatlug flattened them and Iggy nuzzled into her back behind her head. "Isn't this great?" Fishlegs asked, grunting under Meatlug's weight."Yeah. Oh, yeah, it is great." Hiccup groaned. "I am trying really hard to breath here." Nava gasped for breath, his wings twitching.

* * *

After that rather tight and uncomfortable group hug, Hiccup, Nava, Toothless, Sharpshot, Terrence and Hyperspeed went to check on Aniu who was being cared for Fengo, Namara, Black Violet and Needletail. Fengo and Namara were feeling better so they were allowed to go home and care for their daughter. They welcomed the boys warmly and when they asked about Aniu, Fengo and Namara both sighed. "Compared to the rest of the village, Aniu's Eel Pox is a little more severe and rather different compared to a human inflicted with Eel Pox because she is a Guardian. No doubt the amount of energy she spent and all of the strenuous activity she did today on Eel Island has taken a toll on her and made her Eel Pox worse than it would have been if she had not gone." Fengo said. "We are not blaming you. Don't worry, Aniu hardly ever gives up. She will be up running and flying again in no time." Namara assured them. The boys saw Aniu in her bed with Black Violet beside her and Needletail lying beside her bed when they went upstairs and entered Aniu's bedroom. "Hey, boys." Aniu said weakly. "Hey, how are you doing?" Hiccup smiled gently at her. "We have been worried about you." Nava said softly. They spoke of many things and Aniu laughed when they told her what Astrid and the others had told them. She found the story of Snotlout thinking he was the leader of a rebellion funny and the story of Ruffnut and Tuffnut become scientific geniuses equally funny. "I wish I could have seen that. And this Ruff and Tuff cream of theirs sounds a lot like Ice Cream. I would not mind having a vanilla flavoured one with chocolate chips." Aniu giggled.

"Aniu, why didn't you just go back to Berk and stay with the others?" Hiccup asked in concern. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Nava inquired, worry evident in his voice. "I did not want you two and the others to worry when we had more important to worry about." Aniu mumbled. Hiccup and Nava brushed their hands against Aniu's cheeks. "Aniu, you are my dearest sister." Hiccup said softly, gently stroking the main joint of Aniu's wing around the base of the sharp claw. "Aniu, you are my beloved girlfriend." Nava told Aniu. "It is our job to worry about you." They added together. Aniu smiled and yawned. "Get some rest. We will see you in the morning." Hiccup and Nava said. "Can one of you please tell me a story? Hiccup, have you heard the story about how Guardians came to be?" Aniu asked.

"I will tell you, Hiccup." Nava said and began the story. "Long, long , long ago, when humanity and dragonkind were still young, a young, female Moorland Fairy and a young, male Middle-Earthian Elf met and fell deeply in love. Their love was true, pure and more precious than hoards of the most precious gems and gold. It eventually became the first known Soul-Mate Bond. Their peoples accepted their love and the Moorland Fairy, whose name was Akyabele and the Middle-Earthian Elf, whose name was Galorian married. The night after their wedding, Galorian impregnated Akyabele when the moon was full and bright into the sky. It was a night full of joy, true, pure love and passion from which their first two children, the first two Guardians were conceived.

Their son was born in the last hour of the previous year and their daughter was born in the first hour of the new year. They were both loved purely and unconditionally by Galorian and Akyabele and in the years that followed, Galorian and Akyabele had six more children, giving them four sons and four daughters. In every pregnancy, a son and a daughter were born. The eight siblings loved and cared for each other and their parents more than anything. Their childhood years were full of peace, happiness, joy, prosperity, friendship and love. But Galorian and Akyabele were not the only unions of their kinds.

Other Moorland Fairies and Middle-Earthian Elves fell deeply in love with each other, married and had children of their own. Galorian and Akyabele's children met the other children and each one of them fell in love. They had children of their own and the first population of Guardians continued to grow and expand. This continued for years upon years and the first Guardians began spreading around the world. But a new enemy rose up to destroy them. They were the first Hags-Fiends, demonic, monstrous birds, wolves and dragons originating from the very depths of Hell itself. They made alliances with the Orcs of Middle-Earth and other such horrendous, demonic monsters from this world and other worlds. The Guardians themselves made alliances with the humans, true dragons and other sentient races from around the world and other worlds. Their main allies were the Moorland Fairies, the Elves and Dwarves of Middle-Earth. Beings, species and races from other worlds and galaxies such the Galactic Galaxy and the world of Narnia joined the large-scale War in this world. There were many species from the Galactic Galaxy such as Togruta, Twileks and many others and they all brought their own technology with them. The Jedi Order of the Galactic Galaxy also came to join the fight. The Hags-Fiends numbered in the millions, having grown their own numbers without a single soul knowing. The War lasted at least two centuries and was fought in this world and other worlds.

Eventually the Hags-Fiends and their allies were defeated and everyone who had come from other worlds and the Galactic Galaxy went back to their worlds. Around the world, in places impossible to find today, there are or were portals that allowed inhabitants of other worlds and the Galactic Galaxy to travel to other worlds. The Gateway Portals themselves wiped every little memory and evidence of where they were and how to find them for the safety and peace-keeping of this world and other worlds. They only left stories and evidence of other worlds and species for the people of today to remember them and teach them what it is like to live in the worlds and what happens in them. That is why we have the Star Wars books, The Hobbit/ Lord of the Rings books and so many others. The Gateway Portals very occasionally release new knowledge, books and stories to this world whenever they see fit or the world is in need of help. There may come a time when the Alliances of the First Hags-Fiend War must come together again and when the time comes, everyone must be ready. Well, that is the end of the story." Nava finished the story and took deep breaths. Hiccup and the dragons were staring at him. "That story has been passed down through every generation of Guardians, Hiccup." Aniu said before she fell asleep. Hiccup and Nava gently caressed her wings and Aniu started purring in bliss in her sleep. Hiccup gently ran his fingers over the ivory, sharp, curved claws that adorned the main joints of Aniu's wings. Every Guardian had them. They were used as weapons for battle and or defence. Knowing Aniu needed rest, the boys left her room. Hiccup breiefly glanced at Aniu's sword sheathed in its scabbard that rested beside her bed before he closed the door.

* * *

 **Well, there you go, folks. 16 chapters down, four to go. Know you readers how the Guardians came to be and that they have a claw on the main joint of their wings. Akyabele the Moorland Fairy is the same species as Maleficent from Maleficent, same powers and all. Galorian is the same species as Legolas and Tauriel from the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. The four Typhoomerangs are a clue to a new villainous army led by someone from Toothless's past. Heep will appear in the next episode. I am sorry for taking a month to publish this chapter but I was very busy with the end of my school year and other things. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **I think something has gone wrong with the publisher because when I copy and pasted the story, all of it was bold. So I highlighter it and made it normal but I do not have time to Italicise when the dragons speak. I am sorry for this. Remember, the dragons speak in their own language which only Guardians can understand.**


	17. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Smokey and Veilus.**

 **I am aware there may be times when I suddenly add something in and say this particular character has had it all along. I am editing my previous stories and they will be edited to fit in with the story. I apologize for any problems this may cause.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 8.12.2016**

 **Chapter 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes**

It was a cloudy, foggy day when Trader Johann's ship arrived at Berk. "Trader Johann is here, everybody! Trader Johann is here!" Fishlegs squealed as the ship docked into port. "Calm down, Fishlegs." Aniu laughed, making sure she had enough items to trade if there was anything she liked. As soon as Johann lowered the gangplank, Fishlegs ran onboard. "Johann, shmohann. That guy never lets me touch any of his cool stuff." Snotlout complained. "Well, that is because last time he was here, you broke some very valuable items." Hiccup reminded him. "It is my word against his." Snotlout scoffed. "Snotlout really needs a leash." Nava said. "And a gag to go with it." Astrid added in agreement. "I would like to get some medical books." Namara said. "We need to start Snoggletog shopping soon." Fengo said. "I would love some chocolate from the kingdom of Alanoria." Nalaq said. "Chocolate is not all of what Alanoria is well known for." Theo reminded his wife, rubbing her closest wing affectionately. Nala kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, Berk! The crown jewel of the Archipelago!" Johann exclaimed, smiling as he greeted his customers. The dragons who had not seen Trader Johann before stared at him curiously. "Over here, Trader Johann!" Johann chuckled as he heard Fishlegs's voice. "Ooh, what did you bring today?" Fishlegs squealed excitedly. "Many wondrous things, Mr. Fishlegs. Treasures from every coast and every shore. Like the Pearls of Dynja. Perfect for that special lady in your life." Johann said, holding up a gorgeous necklace with pearls attached to the golden chain. Snotlout looked at it and grinned. In his own mind, if he gave Astrid that necklace, she would realize who the better Vikings was, ditch Hiccup and be his girlfriend in no time. Astrid would like it if Hiccup gave her that necklace but the problem was Astrid thought necklaces would get in her way and be too bothersome to wear in her everyday life. Still, she loved it when Hiccup told her and showed her he loved her. If Snotlout gave her that necklace, she would strangle him with it and punch him in the face.

"You know, that necklace could be yours, Astrid. Just say the word." Snotlout told her sweetly. "Yuck." Astrid said and walked away. "That's not the word." Snotlout said, disappointed. Astrid ignored him and saw Hiccup gazing at the necklace before looking at her. Astrid smiled at him and Hiccup smiled back at her. That necklace would be a good Snoggletog gift for her, among other things. I still have gifts planned out for Aniu and Nava. Hiccup thought. Snoggletog was only under two months away and Hiccup already had gifts planned for his friends and family. "This is some really fascinating stuff you have here, Johann." Aniu said kindly, looking around at all of the items and wares she could see on the ship. "Thank you very much, Lady Aniu. There are some very interesting stories I have to tell if you and your friends have the time." Johann smiled at her. "When we have the time, Johann. We are pretty busy nowadays." Nava said.

Aniu saw her mother examining some medical herbs nearby. Namara looked up and saw her dearest daughter. "Oh, hello, Aniu. These are rare medical herbs from Greek and China. The Greeks have revolutionized modern healing and medical arts but the Chinese have their own, wondrous ways." She said. "Sounds really fascinating, Mum." Aniu smiled and went to look at a shelf full of artefacts from other cultures and civilisations. Fengo and Theo were examining them with interest. "Hey, Dad, Theo." Aniu said as she joined and her boyfriend's father. "Hello, Aniu, you must see some of this stuff." Theo smiled at the girlfriend of his beloved son. "I am hoping to some more trinkets from the Kingdom of Alanoria. Remember that trinket of the Alanorian flag I got just before the dragons got sick from the Blue Oleander flowers?" Fengo told his precious daughter. "From what you told me, Mildew is a selfish bastard for doing what he did." Theo said. "Theo, language." Nala snapped from where she was looking at art from other lands. "Sorry, love!" Theo called. Aniu laughed and went over to Nava who was looking at some books. "Anything you would like to read, Nava?" She asked her boyfriend. "There is a few. They are all really interesting." Nava replied. Aniu was about to respond when she saw a book. She pulled it out of the shelf and turned her back to Nava so he could not see it in case it would make a good Snoggletog present for him. Unknown to her, Nava had also seen a book that interested him. He pulled it out of the shelf and turned his back to Aniu so she could not see it in case it made a good Snoggletog present for her. This book will be a good Snoggletog gift for Aniu. Nava thought and purchased the book from Trader Johann without letting Aniu see it. Aniu decided the book she was looking at would be a good gift for Nava and purchased the book from Trader Johann, who gave her and Nava a knowing smile but did not say anything, without letting Nava see it. They both already had a few Snoggletog gifts for each other.

Meanwhile, Gobber was looking for anything useful for the smithy. "Ah, Mr. Gobber. What can I interest you in?" Johann asked politely. "Why don't you wow me, Johann? Knock me off my feet." Gobber requested. "Putting me to the test, are you? Okay..." Johann chuckled nervously before Gobber saw something and went over to a cloth covered pile. "Hang on...what is under here?" He asked. "Oh, nothing too exciting. Just an old pile of..." Johann began sheepishly as Gobber pulled the cloth off. "Scrap metal! It's perfect. I have run out of things to pound around here." Gobber said happily. "Whoa, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever saw." Tuffnut gasped.

"It is just scrap metal." Astrid said, confused. "No, I am talking about this mace." Tuffnut said and ran over to a large, shiny, spiky mace next to the pile of scrap metal. Eyes wide and mouth open in awe, Tuffnut picked up the mace. "Whoa! Hey, mace. You want to come home with me, don't you?" Tuffnut asked then switched to a fake girl voice. "Yes, I do, Tuffnut. I want to needlessly destroy other people's property with you." He said before switching back to his normal voice and...giving the mace a name "Oh, Macey, you get me." He smiled, hugging the mace. "Tuffnut really needs to get a living, breathing girlfriend." Nava said as he and Astrid stared at Tuffnut. "Preferably one who can put up with his insanity, stupidity and drama." Astrid agreed.

"I see you are a gentleman who recognizes quality when he sees it. This is the finest metal from the furthest reaches of the Archipelago." Johann commented as Gobber examined the scrap metal. "I'll take it all." Gobber said. "Excellent. Always a pleasure, Mr. Gobber." Johann exclaimed. "Wait. I thought you said it was scrap metal." Aniu said. "Well, Lady Aniu. I meant it is actually scrap metal that was once the finest metal from the furthest reaches of the Archipelago. In my opinion, it is a crime to let such metal fall to waste." Johann said. Toothless was onboard the ship with Sharpshot on his back. The two dragons sniffed the pile of metal and caught a small trace of a scent that was distantly familiar for Toothless. "I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen, Sharpshot." Toothless said. "Indeed. You are not the only one getting that feeling as well, Toothless." Sharpshot replied.

Suddenly, there were crashes and everyone looked around and saw Snotlout standing amidst ruined merchandise. "Was not me." Snotlout said innocently and walked away. "Oh, I really hate that kid." Johann scowled. "Join the club, Johann." Nava said. "Barely anyone likes him." Aniu added. Hiccup had bought the Pearls of Dynja Necklace and was walking by as Gobber struggled to pull the pile of scrap metal of Johann's ship. "Hiccup, do you think you could spare a hook, son?" He asked. "Not a problem, Gobber. Aniu, Nava, Astrid, Stormfly?" Hiccup called. Astrid mounted Stormfly and Aniu and Nava turned into their dragon forms. They flew up and grabbed the ropes Gobber had attached to the pile of tied up scrap metal so they could transport it to the smithy. As they carried the pile of scrap metal to the smithy, Toothless glanced down at it and the bad feeling grew worse. "What is wrong, Toothless?" Stormfly asked when she saw the Night Fury glancing suspiciously at their load. "Nothing." Toothless said quickly. Stormfly's eyes narrowed but she did not say anything else. Toothless and Stormfly were very good friends. Toothless even baby sitted Skyflier, Forestflier and Violet whenever she and Arrow went out for some private time. That night, some houses and Gobber's smithy were looted by a mysterious fog.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu had woken up early as usual and went out on their usual morning flight with Sharpshot and Black Violet. Needletail usually did not go with them so she slept in. When they got back to the village and met up with Needletail, they heard some villagers talking to each other worriedly. "I had those ladles when I went to sleep and now, they are gone." A Viking woman told a man. "My grandmother's goblets, gone!" He replied. "O...kay. What did we just walk into?" Hiccup asked, worried and confused. "The villagers sound worried and scared." Aniu said. "It sounds to me like some of their belongings got stolen by someone or something." Toothless said. "My favourite milk jugs, gone!" A man sobbed. "What is going on here?" Hiccup and Aniu asked their fellow Dragoniters who were waiting for them. "A bunch of stuff got stolen last night." Snotlout said carelessly. "No one has any clue on who or what did it." Nava said. "And some of us are taking it pretty hard." Astrid said, gesturing at Tuffnut who was sobbing. "Oh, Macey! Macey! Oh, gosh! Oh, golly, she's gone! NOOOO!" Tuffnut wailed in despair before turning on Ruffnut who watched him with an annoyed expression on her face and her arms crossed. Barf-Belch glanced at each other and shook his heads.

"You. You were always jealous of her. You knew that I loved her more because I told you every so often and I wrote it in your room on the walls!" He accused. Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala walked up to them. "We have quite a situation on our hands. Axes, swords, shields, helmets, drinking goblets, all stolen." Stoick said. "It happened last night when everyone was asleep." Namara said. "Axes, swords, shields, helmets, drinking goblets...? What do all of those things have in common?" Hiccup inquired. Aniu checked her sword and Nava checked his staff to see if they still had both of them. They usually placed their weapons beside their beds during the night when they slept. Aniu and Nava made mental notes to hide their weapons in more safe and secure places in close reach from their beds.

"Obviously, duh, they are all stolen." Snotlout rolled his eyes, tapping his helmet. "No, they are metal. Everything that is missing is metal." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, most of what we own is metal." Astrid reminded him. "It is a theory. Work with me." Hiccup replied. "Right now we need answers, not theories." Aniu said. "We have to found out who or what is doing this before they strike again." Nava said. "Nava is right. Whatever is going on, I need to find whoever is responsible before this panic gets any worse." Stoick said before Gobber ran up to them. "Stoick, Bucket and Mulch are slapping each other with sturgeons." Gobber said, pointing at Bucket and Mulch who were slapping each other silly with fish. "What happened to their bludgeons?" Stoick asked. "Stolen. Hence the sturgeons." Gobber explained.

"In some ways, I guess that is probably better." Stoick remarked. "Well, at least they will suffer less brain damage if they are using fish instead of bludgeons." Fengo said. "Poor old Bucket does not need to lose any more intelligence than he already has." Theo agreed. "Dad, what do you say you, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala take care of the sturgeon slapping while Astrid, Aniu, Nava and I do a little investigating?" Hiccup suggested. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Aniu agreed. "Investigating? What exactly are you planning, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired. "To return to the scenes of the crimes and see if we can find out something about this metal thief." Hiccup told her as Tuffnut walked past them, still lamenting about his beloved 'Macey'. "Then let's start at the forge." Nava suggested.

* * *

It was safe to say the forge had been completely stripped of anything metal. "Gobber, can you remember who has been in here the past few days?" Hiccup asked. "And did you hear anything last night?" Aniu asked. "I was deeply asleep and it is hard to say. Business has been booming. There is only 41 shopping days left until Snoggletog. Don't wait until the last minute." Gobber said as Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Stormfly and Sneaka sniffed around the place, trying their best to pick up any strange scent. "Hmm...no prints." Hiccup said, examining the floor. "This metal thief will not get the best of me. I have set a booby trap that is guaranteed to nab..." Gobber said, walking towards a door and freezing in his tracks when several clicks sounded. "What is the matter?" Astrid asked. "I think he just accidently activated one of his booby traps." Aniu giggled, seeing Gobber's facial expression. "Yeah, he just did. Now he has like seven crossbows aimed at him." Nava chuckled. "It would appear that I have trapped myself in my own booby trap. No one move a muscle." Gobber whispered through clenched teeth. Gobber had indeed trapped himself in a booby trap consisting of seven loaded crossbows aimed at him positioned around the doorframe. Fortunately, they were able to deactivate the booby trap and free Gobber before they went to their next searching place.

* * *

They went to the Thorston's House and Ruffnut and Tuffnut let them in to investigate. "This was where Maqcey was before her...disappearance, Quote...unquote." Tuffnut said darkly, glaring at Ruffnut. "I did not take your stupid, dumb mace." Ruffnut snapped. Puncher and Kicker glanced at each other, sighed and shook their heads. "It was her favourite spot. She just loved watching the sunsets. Or this wall, depending on which side I left her on." Tuffnut said sadly, staring at the little niche decorated with flowers and bird skulls. "You made your mace an altar?" Aniu asked, wondering if Tuffnut was sane or insane. "it is never too late to go looking for a living, breathing, flesh, blood and bone girl. Preferably one who balances you out." Nava said. "I completely agree with you, Nava." Aniu said, gently elbowing her boyfriend. "Me too." Ruffnut said, glaring at her brother.

"This is weird." Astrid told Hiccup. "Yeah, e-even for the twins." He replied. "Hey, leave me out of this one!" Ruffnut snapped. "Strange. No forced entry. Not a single print. " Hiccup murmured. "And no eye witnesses." Astrid added. "I just don't get it." Hiccup said. "Me neither." Aniu said. "Same here." Nava piped up. Their dragons were questioning the other dragons, asking them if they had witnessed anything unusual the night before when the stealing occurred. "I do. It is so obvious. And you guys call yourselves detectives." Ruffnut scoffed. "First of all, no, we do not call ourselves detectives. And second, what is so obvious?" Hiccup inquired. Ruffnut beckoned the four of them closer. "What you four are looking for is not just a metal thief, it is a ghost metal thief." She told them smugly, not knowing how close she was to being right. Heep could have something to do with this. Wait, why am I always thinking he is the cause of whenever something happens? Nava thought. It cannot be a Hags-Fiend. From what I know, they do not do things like this. Aniu thought. Hiccup and Astrid only stared at Ruffnut with blank faces. Minutes later, they walked out of the house. "Well, that was helpful, as usual." Hiccup sighed. "It is getting late. We will start again in the morning." Astrid said, mounting Stormfly and flying home as the sun began to set. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew back to his house. Aniu and Nava glanced at each other, shrugged and flew back to their homes.

* * *

That night, the fog metal thief struck again, this time targeting the houses of the Dragon Riders and Guardians of the Dragoniters alongside the houses they had already plundered. The fog snuck into Hiccup's room and Toothless woke up, seeing the fog shroud the room and blocking Hiccup and Sharpshot from sight. They were both asleep on Hiccup's bed until Hiccup received a rude and scary awakening when he was suddenly snatched up by his metal prosthetic foot. Sharpshot shrieked in fright and Toothless snarled, lunging into the fog to rescue his Rider and the Terrible Terror. "Toothless!"/ "Toothless!" Both of them screamed. Toothless finally managed to grab them and making sure they were safe, flapped his wings to blow away the fog, revealing..."Smothering Smokebreaths?" Hiccup gasped.

The pesky, scavenger dragons knew they had been caught and tried to make a hasty escape after grabbing any metal object they could get their little paws on. "No! Get your claws off that." Hiccup said, tugging his helmet away from a Smokebreath before it could escape with it. A plasma blast from finally made the Smokebreaths fly out of the window. "Well, guys, looks like we found our thieves." Hiccup told Toothless and Sharpshot who both nodded in agreement.

* * *

While all that had been happening, Heep snuck through the village and chose Aniu's house as his first target to do some stealing and snooping. He had brought some precautions along with him just in case. Turning into his Spotted Owl form, Heep flew up to Aniou's windowsill and landed. He saw Aniu and her little black and violet Terrible Terror asleep in the bed with Needletail sleeping on a pile of furs close to the wall. Sneaking closer to Aniu and her dragon, he uncorked a bottle of sleeping gas and held it under Aniu and the Terrible Terror's noses. Both of them twitched before falling deeper into sleep. The gas would prevent them from waking up for the next few hours. He did the same with Needletail before corking the bottle and staring around the room. Heep's golden eyes landed on Aniu's sword which she had set beside her bed and forgot to hide it. Heep crept over to the sword, picked it up and partially unsheathed it. He clipped the scabbard to his belt after checking to see if there anything else he would want to take but he saw nothing so he turned back into his owl form and flew out of the window, accidently leaving one of his feathers behind. Next, he went Nava's house, snuck into his room, knocked him, the Terrible Terror and the Speed Stinger out with the sleeping gas and stole Nava's staff.

Turning back into his human form, Heep snuck around the village to reach his escape route but the odds were not in his favour. Just when Heep thought he was safe, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida landed in a circle around him. "Hello, Heep." Voltage and Camacida snarled. "Thought you could get away from here, didn't you?" Scauldy hissed. Then Torch saw Aniu's sword clipped to Heep's belt and Nava's staff held in his hand. "What are you doing with those?" he growled. "What is it to you?" Heep sneered and had no time to react when Torch's paw shot out and grabbed him. "That sword and that staff belong to Aniu and Nava." He told him. "Give them back now." Voltage snarled, scales crackling with electricity. "Why should I?" Heep hissed. "If you value your life, you will give them back now." Camacida snarled. "Or we will take them from you by force." Scauldy said. Camacida suddenly lunged at heep, tore Nava's staff out of his hands and pulled Aniu's sword off the clip on his belt. "Now, you will come with us." Voltage growled. "Not if I have any say in it." Heep hissed and suddenly lit his body up with light, blinding the four dragons and causing them to shriek and Torch to drop him. Heep made his escape while the four dragons were still recovering from the sudden flash of bright light. "Are you four okay?" A Speed Stinger asked, running up to them. He was part of the group of Speed Stingers who were patrolling Berk in secret. He had seen the fog roll through the village. "We are fine but we must tell the Dragoniters about this." Camacida said, glancing at the sword and staff she held in her paws.

* * *

When morning light came, the villagers who had been robbed had lost almost all of their metal. Stoick listened to them complain and pondered on what to do. Astrid's axe and shoulder pads, and Snotlout and Fishlegs's helmets had been stolen as well. "The thief hit you guys too?" Fishlegs asked when they met up in the plaza. "I feel naked without my helmet." Snotlout complained. "Me too but I made a sketch of the thief. It came to me in a dream. You see, my subconsciousness is working overtime like a sports team that just cannot win." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut walked over to them without their helmets. Tuffnut held up a picture of...himself. "Um, Tuffnut, that is you." Astrid pointed out. "No, it is not." Tuffnut said. "Uh, yes, it is." Fishlegs said. "No, it is not. I think I would know myself if I..." Tuffnut said before he looked at the picture and stared at it in shock with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh, I guess it is. Yeah." He admitted.

Then Aniu and Nava walked over to them with their dragons, all of them looking very tired. "What happened to you?" Astrid asked, concerned. "Why are you two looking very tired?" Fishlegs inquired, worried. "They probably did not get enough beauty sleep." Snotlout said. "Someone snuck into our rooms during the night and knocked us with sleeping gas." Aniu told them. "When we woke up, my staff and Aniu's sword were gone. I think it was Heep." Nava said. "What makes you think that?" Astrid asked. "I found this feather. It has Heep's scent and colouration on it." Aniu said and held up a red Spotted Owl feather with golden spots. "He could be the metal thief or behind the thieveries." Nava added.

"He most likely has our weapons." Aniu sighed. "We have to get them back somehow." Nava said. "That will not be necessary." Voltage said as he, Torch, Scauldy and Camacida landed near them. Camacida held Aniu's sword and Nava's staff in her jaws and handed them over to their owners. "Thank you so much." Aniu sighed, embracing the Changewing around the neck and shoulders. "We are so grateful." Nava added, giving Camacida a hug. "No problem and it was Heep who took them." Camacida told them. "He is likely responsible for this but we have no proof yet." Voltage said. "We caught him when he was looking for a way out of the village." Torch said. "We caught him by surprise and managed to get your weapons away from him but he blinded us with a flash of light and escaped." Scauldy said bitterly. "Heep did like blinding people with flashes of light when we were younger." Nava said. "He often cheated during contests and lessons." Aniu added.

Hiccup on Toothless landed in the plaza. "Hey, guys. Toothless, Sharpshot and I know who our thief is. Or, should I say we know who our thieves are? Smothering Smokebreath dragons." Hiccup told them. "Of course! Smothering Smokebreaths steal metal to build their nests!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "But why would Smokebreaths be on Berk?" Stoick asked. "Heep could have lied to them so they would steal metal from us and leave without proper weapons." Aniu said. "But we have to consider other possibilities instead of jumping to conclusions. But still, it could be Heep." Nava said. "Smothering Smokebreaths usually don't stray far from their home on Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs said. "Well, it could be Heep. If not, that is part the part I am still unclear about." Hiccup said."I have been robbed! The thief evaded my booby trap and took all of the metal I bought from Trader Johann! Left me with nary a scrap of...scrap!" Gobber screamed, running out of the forge. "Dad, I think we should talk to Trader Johann. He might know something about how the Smokebreaths got here. " Hiccup told his father.

* * *

So, they went up to the Great Hall and found Johann regaling Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala and a Viking couple with one of his tales. "That is when I said...(sniffing) 'what is for dinner?' and the Chief of the Mori Ori Tribe licked his lips and said 'you are'. I would have been his dinner. Oh, the mere thought of it." Johann said. The doors opened and Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Stoick and Nava walked inside, heading over to him. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala smiled at their children. "Ah, Master Hiccup, Lady Aniu, Mister Nava and the great chief. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Johann exclaimed when they reached the table.

"Well, Johann, we were wondering where you may have gotten that scrap metal you sold to Gobber." Hiccup told him. "We really need to know." Aniu said. "Unfortunately, my friends, I cannot possibly reveal my sources." Johann said. Stoick glared at him with a growl."Of course, there are times when it is best to share. I procured it from a Berserker who was offering it at a price I could not refuse. He had a Guardian boy with him around your age, Lady Aniu and Mister Nava, with red, messy hair, golden eyes and a scowl on his face (Heep. Nava, Aniu, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala thought). They had just come from an island we all well and equally fear." Johann told them. "Breackneck Bog." Hiccup said. "You did not hear that from me." Johann said meekly."That pile of metal somehow lured a pack of Smothering Smokebreaths to Berk and they have been stealing metal from villagers." Hiccup said. "That is unfortunate news." Was all Johann could say. Stoick glared at him as he, Hiccup, Toothless and the six Guardians left the Great Hall, leaving Johann to resume telling the story to the Viking couple who eventually left. "Well, that answers how the Smokebreaths got here." Hiccup remarked as they walked down the stairs. "Now we have proof Heep is behind this. That slimy sleemo. (AN: Sleemo is a word from Star Wars. It is Huttese for 'slimeball'. Generally used as an insult.) Remind me to punch his lights out and rip off his wings. " Aniu said. "He most likely lied to the Smokebreaths like he lied to Voltage, The Changewings and the Speed Stingers." Nava said.

* * *

As they walked through, Stoick observed carts lose their wheels, handles detaching themselves and benches collapsing among other similar things. The village dragons were doing their best to help the villagers. "Gobber, what is the lastest report?" He asked his long time friend when Gobber walked over to them. "Just as I had feared, Stoick. It might be only a few nights until there is no metal left in Berk." Gobber reported. "And what of the armoury?" Stoick inquired. "Been pilfered and plundered until all of the metal is gone. Only the non-metal weapons or parts of weapons left. Oh and there is this." Gobber walked over to his catapult, Big Bertha and gave it a simple tap with his hook. Instantly, the whole thing fell apart. "Without weapons, Berk is vulnerable." Stoick said gravely. "Dad, we still have the dragons." Hiccup spoke up. "The village could stay behind to protect the village with Arrow, Firesnow, Clobbertail, Lefa-Rila and their kids to lead them." Aniu said. "Stoick, you and Gobber could ride on Thornado and Sonica and defend the village with our parents." Nava said. "Dagur has an armada. Nine dragons are no match for a large-scale attack. I am not even counting your Terrible Terrors and Speed Stingers. "What about Torch's family and the Speed Stinger pack?" Aniu asked. "They could make sure no Berserker gets into the forest." Nava said. "I suppose." Stoick sighed and went away to survey the rest of the damage. Hiccup sighed. Even if the Dragoniters fought to the very end, Dagur still had hundreds of soldiers armed to the teeth at his disposal. If it ever came to the point where the dragons where not enough and the Dragon Riders and Guardians had to fight the Berserkers face to face, they will surely be killed no matter how powerful they are. Aniu and Nava had their weapons, their magic and their animal forms but even those would not be enough. It would help if they were able to rally the Smokebreaths to their side and get their weapons but Hiccup had a feeling it would be a tough fight.

* * *

Once the Dragoniters were assembled in the arena, Hiccup paced, trying to come up with a plan. "We have to find the metal, especially the weapons." Hiccup said, thankful he still had his shield. "We also need to prepare for a large scale attack from the Berserkers." Aniu said. "Oh, Macey must be so alone and scared out there. It is hard out there for a mace. Oh, Macey." Tuffnut sighed, still believing his mace was alive and sentient. "The Smokebreaths could have taken the metal anywhere." Nava said. "Maybe the Smokebreaths took the metal back to Breakneck Bog." Astrid suggested. "I don't think so. Smokebreaths cannot fly long distances carrying a lot of weight." Fishlegs said, reading the Book of Dragons.

"Hey, Snotlout. How did you get your helmet back?" Ruffnut asked. "He did not exactly get it back. His helmet is still with the Smokebreaths. " Hopokfang said. "It's my spare. A real warrior is never without his helmet." Snotlout grinned, tapping the spare helmet on his head. "I thought the saying was: a real warrior is never without his or her weapons." Pain said. "You know Snotlout and how he buys all the crap his father says." Hookfang said. "Cannot say the same for his brain." Astrid scoffed. "His brain is always on holiday. That is why he is so dumb." Stormfly snorted, rolling her eyes. "So true, Stormfly, so true." Sneaka agreed. "What is it with you today? You are so..." Snotlout snapped before one of Stormfly's tail spines soared past his helmet, spinning it around.

"He deserved that and so I did it." Stormfly trilled, Astrid patted her with a smug smile. "Break it up, you lot and quiet down." Toothless commanded. Aniu repeated his words to the Dragon Riders. "Yes, Alpha." Hookfang said, earning himself a surprised look from Toothless. "Why did you call me Alpha?" He asked. "Well, Toothless, you are considered the leader of the Berkian dragons." Barf said. "So, I guess that is why Hookfang called you that." Belch said. "Technically, you are the only dragon who can keep all of us dragons in line." Meatlug said. "And you are a Night Fury." Iggy said. "So that earns you..." Puncher began. "...a lot of respect." Kicker finished. "Guys, can you please just listen to Hiccup." Sharpshot said. "This is vitally important." Black Violet said. "So shut up and listen to Hiccup." Terrence said. "You know, they are waiting for us to stop talking and listen." Hyperspeed said, gesturing with his tail at the other Dragoniters. "The longer we take, the less we will be prepared." Needletail said.

Meanwhile, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida were having their conversation. "There are times when they argue like hatchlings." Camacida said, gazing at the other dragons. "I am a youngling and I don't argue that much, do I?" Torch spoke up. "There are times when you do. You just don't think so." Scauldy rolled his eyes, shifting in the twilight. "Quiet! We have to listen to this so we know what to do." Voltage hissed, scales crackling with electricity. All of the dragons stopped speaking, allowing Hiccup to continue talking when he knew everyone was listening. "Come on, guys. Please focus. If the Smokebreaths did not take the metal back to Breakneck Bog then they must have started building a nest somewhere here on Berk." Hiccup said. "It most likely will be somewhere where they won't be found by Berkians." Aniu said. "That narrows down our search areas so it should not take long at all to find the nest." Nava said. "Awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "Not awesome?" Tuffnut asked meekly.

"Definitely not awesome. How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere in the Berkian forests. " Astrid said. One thing she loved about Hiccup was when someone asked a question on how to do something or what to do, Hiccup nearly always had an answer and pieced together all of the pieces of a puzzle with Aniu and Nava. "Well, there is only one way to catch a metal thief and that is..." Hiccup began. "Wait! Don't tell me! With a net! No. No, no, with a rope! No? Okay. Oh, don't say it! With a ropey net!" Tuffnut interrupted. "I was just going to say 'with metal'." Hiccup deadpanned. "Ow! It was on the tip of my tongue. Stupid tongue. Flick it. Come on, flick it." Tuffnut said, holding out his tongue. Ruffnut sighed, rolled her eyes and flicked it. "Ow! Oh, yeah." Tuffnut sighed, pulling his tongue back into his mouth.

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy." Aniu sighed, a hand resting against her forehead. Nava sympathetically rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know. He is an idiot." He told her. "So, we need to gather all of the metal from the arena and bait a trap the Smokebreaths won't be able to resist. If Aniu, Nava and our dragons can, they will talk to the Smokebreaths and see if they will join us and give our metal back. First, we lure them in, let them take the metal and follow them back to their nest and our metal." Hiccup began laying out the plan. "You did say all of the metal, right, Hiccup?" Astrid inquired, glancing at Snotlout's spare helmet. "What? Oh, you have got to be kidding me. What about Hiccup's fake foot? That is made of metal. Aniu can throw in her sword and Nava can throw in his staff." Snotlout said. "Snotlout!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava exclaimed. "All I am saying is fair is fair." Snotlout replied. "Snotlout, please." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava said, making sure to keep their eyes on their metal so Snotlout could not steal them. "If it will make you three happier, I will happily shoot a plasma blast at his butt." Toothless said. "Nah, it is okay, Toothless." Aniu said. "We will kick him instead." Nava said. In revenge, Aniu set the horns of Snotlout's spare helmet on fire for a brief moment before putting the fires out. Nava then froze the horns over in blocks of ice before vanishing the ice.

* * *

When night time came, the Dragoniters gathered all of the metal in the arena and piled it in the middle of the plaza in the village with Snotlout's spare helmet right on top. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail were to stay in the village in case Heep tried to steal something again. "I still think we should have flipped a yak pie for it." Snotlout complained. "Guys, I hear them. They are coming." Aniu whispered when she heard the chirps of the Smothering Smokebreaths. "Shh, it looks like they have taken the bait." Hiccup whispered. The cloud of fog covered the pile of metal and the Smokebreaths started picking the metal up, oblivious to the Dragoniters watching them from their hiding place. "Okay, they nearly ready to fly away." Aniu whispered. "Okay, very important. No one do absolutely anything until I give the signal." Hiccup whispered to his friends.

"Get them!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted, flying down on Barf-Belch into the fog. "Oh, for God's sake. Those two are dumber than yaks." Aniu groaned. "They were not even listening." Nava sighed. "Yet another plan, perfectly executed. Dragons' everyone." Hiccup ordered. They could hear punching and kicking from within the fog. "I got one!" Tuffnut shouted. "I got one too!" Ruffnut yelled. "And its skin feels all sweaty and clammy. Like a girl." Tuiffnut said as the fog cleared away. Barf-Belch's necks were twisted and the twins held each other in headlocks. "Hey!" Ruffnut scowled, pushing her brother away.

"Look! There they go! Follow them!" Hiccup ordered and the Dragon Riders on their dragons, Aniu and Nava chased after the cloud of fog concealing the Smokebreaths which flew into the forest. "Okay, don't lose them, bud." Hiccup told Toothless, rubbing his head. "I won't let them out of my sight." Toothless said. The cloud of fog spilt in two and flew in different directions. "They split up!" Aniu yelled. "Okay, tricky. Everyone split up!" Hiccup ordered and his friends followed his orders to pursue both clouds of fog. Toothless and Aniu, who was now in her dragon form, kept the Smokebreaths within their sights while firing plasma blasts. But just when they thought they had them, Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless realized they had been chasing the wrong fog cloud. "Sneaky." Hiccup remarked. "Wait, look!" Aniu alerted, pointing at another fog cloud drifting rapidly away from them. "Toothless, over there!" Hiccup yelled.

"I see them!" Toothless roared and gave chase with Aniu beside him. Then the fog cloud split in three. "Hiccup, Toothless, look out!" Aniu yelled as a group went for Toothless's tail fin, another group went for Hiccup's prosthetic foot and shield, the third group flew ahead. "Oh, not this again." Hiccup groaned. No matter how hard Toothless tried to stay ahead, a Smokebreath caught up and ripped the metal connecting rod off and out of Toothless's prosthetic tail fin. "Hiccup, Toothless!" Aniu screamed as Hiccup and Toothless fell out of the sky. Sharpshot shrieked in fright from within Toothless's saddlebag while Black Violet clung onto the special harness Aniu had for her whenever she was in her dragon form and Black Violet could not keep up to her. Thankfully, Toothless flared open his wings and hovered in place in place before falling the last few feet down onto the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Aniu asked frantically, hovering over them. "We are fine." Toothless told her. "Follow that rod!" Hiccup screamed and Toothless ran after the Smokebreaths. Aniu followed them from the air. "Get me close enough, Toothless." Hiccup said and Toothless increased his speed. "You want some metal? Her you go!" Hiccup yelled, aiming his grappling hook at the Smokebreath who stole the connecting rod and firing. Much to their surprise, the Smokebreath was able to lift Hiccup off Toothless's back after it had been caught by the grappling hook. Thankfully, Toothless caught Hiccup by one of his feet. Eventually, the Smokebreath dropped the rod and Hiccup released it. He tumbled to a stop at the base of a tree and Toothless caught up to him, snarling up at the top of the tree as Aniu caught up to them and landed.

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup and Aniu asked. "There is something up there. It must be what we are looking for." Toothless said and shot a low powered plasma blast into the sky. It soared through the middle of a nest of metal positioned high up between three trees. "The Smokebreath pack's nest..." Hiccup murmured. "That is the only one." Aniu said, seeing a few more metal nests high up in the trees. Most of the metal the Smokebreaths had pilfered from Berk had been welded together into large, molten masses which cooled and hardened to form the nests. "Okay, we need to go back and get all of the Dragoniters." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, Aniu!"

"Or we can wait for them to come to us." Aniu quipped as Astrid on Stormfly and Nava arrived. "Thank Thyor we finally caught up to you guys." Astrid said, relief clear in her voice. "Astrid, Nava, we found the Smokebreath pack's nest and..." Hiccup began. "We don't have time for that now." Astrid said frantically. "What do you mean?" Aniu asked, concerned. "We just spotted something on the horizon." Nava said. "Something that maybe a bigger problem than the Smokebreaths." Astrid said. "It is the Berserkers. They are coming to attack." Nava said gravely.

* * *

Out in the ocean, a fleet of Berserker warships sailed towards Berk through the night. Dagur and Heep stood on the deck of the lead ship. Heep had joined the Berserkers and Dagur had welcomed him with open arms when Heep had told him what he promised for the Berserker Tribe and information he had gained when spying on the Dragoniters. Dagur was upset to learn the Dragoniters had their hands on what he believed was HIS Skrill. He wanted it back. "Who would have thought those pesky, little scavengers could bring Berk to its knees?" He asked, delighted. "Actually, I did. If you recall, it was my idea." Savage said. In an instant, Dagur's axe was pressed to his neck and Heep held a fireball at his face. "Although now that I think about it, I probably stole it from you two." Savage squeaked, more frightened of the fireball close to his face than the axe at his throat. Heep vanished the fireball and Dagur lowered his axe ** _._** "With most of their weapons gone, six guardians and a just a handful of dragons, Berk will hardly be any match for the might of Dagur, Heep and the Berserker armada!" Dagur exclaimed then cracked his neck. "Get ready, Hiccup because you will bowing at my feet as I take your Night Fury, my Skrill and Aniu as my weapons. Wait, I could even make Aniu my bride." He grinned. "Don't forget, Dagur. Nava is mine. He and Aniu have a bond with each other goes beyond what you can imagine. What they don't know is that Nava and I have a bond that goes beyond mortal enemies. I shall force him to fight me and when the time comes, I will kill him but that could take many years before the time comes." Heep said, golden eyes flashing with an inhumane light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, two Smothering Smokebreaths snuck through the village, looking for the truth about the Dragoniters. They did not believe what Heep told them about the Dragoniters when he rallied them so they were taking a risk by sneaking through Berk Village. The male's name was Smokey and he has smoke gray scales, darker gray undersides and golden eyes. The female's name was Vielus and she had silver scales, light gray undersides and yellow eyes. Their plan was to surrender themselves to a Dragoniter, which they were nervous about, tell them why the Smokebreaths were stealing metal from Berk and ask for the truth about the Dragoniters.

Two Speed Stingers were watching them and one left to go tell Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail. They arrived and Voltage and Camacida pinned Smokey and Veilus down. _"_ _We surrender."_ Both Smokebreaths said. _"_ _That is good...for you two and your fellow Smokebreaths."_ Voltage said non-threateningly. _"_ _We are not going to hurt you or any of your fellow Smokebreaths."_ Camacida said. _"_ _We just want to know what Heep told you to make you steal metal from Berk."_ Scauldy said. _"_ _We know Heep is involved. We caught him stealing two weapons from two of our fellow Dragoniters."_ Torch said. _"_ _I apologize for pinning you two down but the situations has made us take precautions."_ Needletail said. _"_ _I promise we will tell you two the truth about the Dragoniters."_ Hyperspeed said. _"_ _Thanks for not hurting us."_ Smokey and Veilus said. The other dragons smiled, showing their friendliness.

Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail began telling the two Smokebreaths the truth about the Dragoniters and Berk and in turn, Smokey and Veilus told them what Heep had said to make the Smokebreaths and promised to tell their fellow Smokebreaths the truth before leading them to the area where the Smokebreath pack had made their nests. When they got there, they told the Smokebreath pack the truth and they were furious to learn Heep had manipulated them and lied to them. The other Dragoniters were there and Aniu and Nava told the Smokebreath pack they were not the only ones who Heep had lied to and manipulated. The Smokebreath pack promised to return whatever metal they could to the villagers and join the Berkians to drive the Berserkers away, steal their metal and give it to the Berkians in compensation and apology for stealing their metal. Hiccup told them they would have to the Berkians that they now had the Smokebreaths on their side and so they returned to the village while the Smokebreaths gathered the metal they were going to return to the Berkians.

* * *

It was just after dawn when the Dragoniters got back to the village. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Astrid saw the approaching Berserker fleet through their spyglasses. "What is this guy, the king of armadas? Does he goes anywhere without one?" Hiccup asked. "Well, he is coming here to attack Berk." Nava pointed out. "It is like he knew we were going to be nearly defenceless." Astrid said, she now had her shoulder armour back on her shoulders and her battle axe strapped to her back. "Heep must have been spying on us." Aniu said. _"_ _Well, Berk is not going to be nearly defenceless now that the Smokebreaths are going to give their weapons back."_ Toothless said. "Dagur did and I agree with you about Heep spying on us, Aniu." Hiccup said. "Johann told us he got the scrap from a Berserker and Heep who had just come back from Break Neck Bog." Nava said. "Dagur and Heep had set him up and it is safe to say they will pay for it." Aniu grinned, feathers twitching in anticipation. They ran back to the plaza where the rest of the Dragoniters, Stoick, Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Thornado, Sonica and a large crowd of villagers had gathered.

"Trader Johann said he had brought the scrap metal from Heep and a Berserker." Hiccup explained. "And it was from Break Neck Bog." Fishlegs added. "They used it to lead the Smokebreaths here." Nava said. "Dagur and Heep planted those dragons. They knew what they would do." Astrid said. "Once Berk was defenceless enough, they would set sail with an armada and attack." Aniu said. "Hiccup, you and Aniu found the Smokebreath pack's nests. You two and your fellow Dragoniters go back to it and get our weapons." Stoick ordered. "That will be unnecessary, Stoick." Aniu said. "We told them the truth about us and now they are our allies. Plus they agreed to give our weapons back." Nava said.

At that moment, the Smokebreath pack, lead by Smokey, Veilus and the Smokebreath chief flew out of the sky and landed with all of the metal they could return to the villagers who hesitantly started collecting their weapons, keeping a close eye on the Smokebreaths who helped them out. "They have promised to aid us in driving the Berserkers away." Aniu said. "They also promised not to steal any more metal from Berk." Nava added. "Well, now they are our allies, let us go out there and blast those filthy Berserker ships to splinters." Snotlout hollered. "We need to come up with a plan first, idiot." Aniu and Nava told him simultaneously.

* * *

The Dragoniters, Berkians and the Smokebreath pack came up with plans as to how they were going to drive the Berserkers away. Torch's family and the Speed Stinger pack were notified and agreed to stop any attacks from reaching the outskirts of Berk Village. The Dragoniter Mates and Offspring agreed to defend the village with the other village dragons. The villagers were to stay in the village, fully prepared to fight. Stoick, Gobber, Thornado, Sonica and the four adult Guardians were positioned in the air off the shores of Berk to attack any Berserker ships or men who managed to get past the Dragoniters who were going to attack the Berserkers where they were with the Smokebreath pack. Soon, they were ready.

On the lead ship, Dagur paced back and forth angrily. Savage watched him nervously while Heep played with a ball of lightning in his hand. "Oh, come on already! They should be bowing at my feet right about now!" Dagur exploded angrily. Savage instantly fell to his kness at Dagur's feet in a bow to appease his chief. "Not you." Dagur hissed, kicking him away. "Just trying to be helpful, sir." Savage winced in pain. "Well, this will be helpful. I always wanted to try this." Heep said and fired a bolt of red low-powered lightning at Savage who yelped and groaned in pain. Eventually, Heep cut off the flow of lightning and watched Savage pant and gasp in pain, twitching off the last effects of the lightning. "I call that Torture Lightning. That was on the lowest level of pain." Heep grinned. "Cool! You should do it more often. Only on a higher level of pain. " Dagur grinned sadistically. "I will. Preferably on Nava and Aniu." Heep said with a sadistic grin of his own. Then they saw Berk just up ahead and grinned. The Dragoniters flew towards the Berserker fleet with the Smokebreath pack right behind them. Smokey was flying beside Nava and Terrence and Veilus was flying beside Aniu and Black Violet. "It is time." Dagur giggled. "Blood will be shed and sounds of pain will be heard." Heep grinned. "Berserkers, prepare to fire!" Savage ordered. The Berserkers quickly prepared their catapults.

Knowing Stoick and the villagers were ready to defend Berk, the Dragoniters and the Smokebreath pack zeroed in on the Berserker fleet. "Dagur's fleet! Up ahead!" Hiccup shouted. "Be ready, team!" Aniu yelled. That was when Dagur, Heep and the Berserkers saw the massive cloud of fog behind the Dragoniters. "What is that?" Dagur asked. "I am not sure." Heep said and he hated being 'not sure'. "It looks like fog." Savage said before Heep tripped him up and Dagur punched him. "Sir, we can no longer see the Berk mainland." Captain Vorg reported. "What!" Dagur and Heep shrieked.

"Attack!"/ _"_ _Attack!"_ Hiccup and Aniu yelled and Toothless and the Smokebreath leader roared. The Dragoniters and the Smokebreath charged at the Berserker fleet to begin their attack. _"_ _Time to blast some Berserker bastards!"_ Voltage roared, his scales sparking up with so much electricity it shot off him in bolts of lightning which Dagur, Heep and the Berserkers could clearly see. "My Skrill! Come to Daddy!" Dagur exclaimed in joy before Heep had to shove him aside as Voltage fired a bolt of lightning at them. Then Heep saw Nava fly overhead and turn into his dragon form. "You." He hissed and their eyes briefly met before Nava flew away. The Smokebreaths attacked the ships and men, taking every little bit of metal they could find. The Dragoniters attacked the other ships, blasting them with fireballs and their own special attacks.

Scauldy attacked the ships from underwater with boiling hot water blasts. Camacida flew over the ships, blasting them with acid and missing the men. Torch flew around the battlefield, blasting ships with fireballs. Toothless and Aniu plasma blasts shot holes in the ships and making them sink. The other Dragoniters were doing well, barely needing help from their friends, occasionally there were a few close shaves and misses. Eventually, many of the ships had sunk and the others were nothing more than pieces of wreckage floating in the water. Some men had died and Heep had not been able to get into the air until the attack was over and the Dragoniters and Smokebreaths flew away, victorious. The Smokebreaths had pillaged every ship they could, stealing metal for the Vikings of Berk. The Dragoniters had sustained only minor injuries. Cuts, bruises and slight burns being the majority of injuries.

* * *

As the victorious Dragoniters and Smokebreaths flew back to Berk, Dagur and Heep sulked on a small piece of wreckage. Heep seethed with silent anger at the Smokebreaths fighting with the Dragoniters. He could always say the Dragoniters cast spells on dragons to ensure they joined with complete loyalty and trust. Heep thought he had manipulated the Smokebreaths and lied to them so well his and Dagur's plan would work. But obviously, it did not work. Dagur scowled and pushed Savage off the piece of wreckage. "This is not over, Hiccup and Aniu! You two hear me! You two just wait! Hiccup, you will be bowing before me and your Night Fury will be mine! Aniu, you will be my weapon or my bride whether you like or not!" Dagur screamed before Scauldy poked his head out of the water and shot a boiling hot jet of water at him and Heep before sinking back into the water and swimming back to Berk before Heep or Dagur could do anything. Heep growled, wondering how he was going to get Nava. Dagur sympathetically patted him on the back and Heep resisted the urge to shove him into the water. His wings had been briefly burned by a burning piece of wood, leaving him unable to spread his wings without feeling pain which was rendering him incapable of flight until they healed.

* * *

Everything was right again back on berk. The villagers had their metal back and the Smokebreaths had decided to stay on berk instead of going back to Break Neck Bog. Smokey and Veilus joined the Dragoniters. Smokey stayed with Nava, Terrence and Hyperspeed while Veilus stayed with Aniu, Black Violet and Needletail. Both Guardians had three dragons. Tuffnut was delighted to hold his beloved Macey again. The Dragoniters prayed Tuffnut would find a living, breathing, flesh-blood and bone girlfriend and forget about his weird obsession with the mace.

That night after the clean-ups, Aniu and her dragons visited Nava in his bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed reading a book. His dragons were on their beds, watching them. Smokey and Veilus had settled to their new homes with Nava and Aniu splendidly. "Hey, Nava." She said softly. "Hey, Aniu." Nava replied, smiling. He put his book away and flinched in pain, holding a hand to his chest. "What is wrong with your hand?" Aniu asked, concerned. "Nothing." Nava said quickly, not wanting to worry Aniu. Then he remembered whenever he was injured and he told Aniu it was nothing, she never believed him. Aniu's eyes narrowed in disbelief and she walked over, sitting beside him on his bed. "Show me." She commanded. Nava sighed and showed her his hand. A scratch stretched across the back of it. Aniu sighed and held her hands over his hand. They began glowing with emerald green light. Aniu searched for any sign of infection or something imbedded in the wound but found nothing so she used her magic to clean the wound and heal it. All the while, Nava watched her with a loving expression. "Thank you, Aniu. I love you." He said softly. "I will heal any wound you ever get. I love you too." Aniu smiled, leaned forward and kissed Nava on the lips. They moaned into the kiss and parted a few seconds later, resting their foreheads against each other. Their wings folded around them then Nava looked out of the window, seeing the night sky outside and realized how late it was. "Do you want to sleep here with me tonight?' he asked. "I will love too." Aniu replied and they kissed before lying down and snuggling together, face to face. They shared another kiss before falling asleep. Black Violet slept with Terrence, Needletail cuddled up to Hyperspeed and Veilus snuggled up with Smokey. They slept the night away until morning, dreaming sweet, wonderful dreams of their future together.

* * *

 **Whoa, I cannot believe what I wrote. So the Dragoniters now have a pack of Smokebreaths joinging their list of allies. Heep knows some things about the relationships between Aniu and Nava and Nava and him that Aniu and Nava don't know about. This will be brought to light in the next story after the next. And I am planning a Snoggletog story that happens after Defenders of Berk. In the beginning of this chapter, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava were looking at gifts for their loved ones.**


	18. Bing! Bam! Boom!

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Smokey and Veilus.**

 **I am aware there may be times when I suddenly add something in and say this particular character has had it all along. I am editing my previous stories and they will be edited to fit in with the story. I apologize for any problems this may cause.**

 **Response to a review from Arwen the Storyteller: Yes. I definitely will be writing Race to the Edge with a few extra ideas and characters added in. There will be two stories that happen before Race to the Edge that I will write and they will change the course of the series. I will also write three or four stories that happen during Race to the Edge. As for the Dragoniters finding a lost Guardian who is an old friend of Aniu and Nava and he or she joins the Dragoniters in their adventures, that sounds like a good idea with all of the dozens upon dozens of ideas I have. I will decide his or her gender, name, appearance, personality, etc and we can chat via Private Messaging.**

 **There will be slight changes in upcoming chapters because I am editing my previous stories to better fit in with what I have planned.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 **Updated: 31.12.2016**

 ** _Chapter 18: Bing! Bam! Boom!_**

Hiccup, Aniu and Nava had just completed a new invention and they were eager to test it out after making sure there was nothing that needed adjusting. It was a large, hollow, metal horn, similar to a trumpet or blowing horn. "There, that should do it. So, what do you think, Toothless?" Hiccup said. Toothless stared at the contraption, wondering what it was supposed to be and cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his scaly face. "Ah, reserving your opinion until you see it work. I am good with that." Hiccup said. "This will no doubt be of great use to the village." Aniu grinned. "I can think of at least a few people who will like this thing." Nava said. "Well, once you three test it out, we will know how and how well it works." Toothless said, gesturing at Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Needletail, Hyperspeed, Smokey and Veilus.

"Be patient, guys. We may have to keep adjusting it until we are satisfied." Aniu said, smiling at the eight dragons. "Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, are you three up there?" Five voices asked. "Hey, our parents are here. Guess it is time to show them how this thing works and see if they like it." Nava said. Stoick on Thornado, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala flew over and landed on the edge of the cliff. "What brings you lot up here on this fine, sunny, beautiful day?" Fengo asked jovially. "Obviously, they are testing and/or constructing an invention, my love." Namara said, smiling and rolling her eyes at her husband. "It looks like a big, metal horn. I wonder what it is for?" Theo said. "Well, my dearest love, we will find out when they tell us or show us." Nala sighed before giving Nava an affectionate, motherly hug. Nava smiled at his mother and Nala ruffled her son's silver-blonde hair.

"Thornado and I were just surveying the village with these four and..." Stoick said, hopping off Thornado's back and walking up to them before noticing the metal horn. "What in the name of Thor is that contraption?" he asked, amused. "We call it the Thunder Ear. It can track dragon sounds from miles away and you that hopefully includes our friend, the Screaming Death. You guys are just in time to see us demonstrate it."Hiccup said. "All right, demonstrate away." Stoick said. "It is going to be a blast. Not literally." Nava said, making sure his parents chuckle. "You will love this thing. It will be a great help." Aniu added. "Okay, now put your ear up to this." Hiccup said and Stoick placed his ear against the earpiece. "Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup said. "Righty o." Toothless fired a plasma blast into the sky above the ocean.

Meatlug was hovering nearby with Fishlegs on her back and Voltage and Camacida close to her. When the plasma blast exploded in clear view, they view it was time. "Oh, there is the signal, guys. Do you lot remember the song? What am I saying? Of course you guys do?" Fishlegs said before he started singing.

"Well, I've got my axe

And I have got my mace

And I love my wife with the pretty face

I am a Viking through and through"

Meatlug, Voltage and Camacida sung along as best as they could in Dragonese while Voltage sparked up his scales to add the sounds to the song. Through the Thunder Ear, Stoick could hear them loud and clear as though they were close by and guessed it was just a prank. With their highly-attuned sense of hearing, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala could hear the song clearly even though they were standing some distance away from the earpiece. "Impressive." Namara complimented. "Wonderful." Fengo said. "Ingenius." Theo grinned. "Very helpful." Nala added. "All right, Fishlegs. You, Meatlug, Voltage and Camacida come out from whenever you lot are hiding. Very funny, lads and lass, jokes on the chief." Stoick chuckled, amused. "It is not a joke, Stoick and it looks like the Thunder Ear works perfectly." Aniu grinned happily. "We could add upgrades to it whenever we get the chances and ideas." Nava added. "Dad, it is not a joke. Look, they are way out there." Hiccup said, handing his father a spyglass. Stoick looked through it and saw Fishlegs on Meatlug, Voltage and Camacida several hundred yards out from the cliff edge.

"Well, I have got my club

And I have got my bludgeon

And sixteen Berserkers locked in my dudgeon

I am a Viking through and through."

Fishlegs continued singing, ending the song on a high note, causing everyone who could hear him to wince. "So, does the Thunder Ear work?" Aniu asked, grinning. "Or does the Thunder Ear work?" Nava asked with a mischievous grin. "I think we can use this thing to hear enemy ships approaching." Stoick mused. "We could make a set of telescopes to go around the island!" Aniu exclaimed. "Those could make it way harder for anyone to sneak up on us as well!" Nava added excitedly. Their parents smiled at their brilliant, sixteen years old, very-much-in-young-love children. "I just hope no one uses this thing to eavesdrop on any couple's private times." Theo muttered under his breath, remembering the loving, passionate nights of intimacy he and Nala had together whenever they felt like it. Nala heard him and nudged her husband with her elbow, telling him not to talk about that kind of stuff out in public when other people were around. "Thank the gods we ward our room whenever we...get physically intimate." Fengo whispered and Namara elbowed him gently in the guts, earning herself a strangled grunt and gasp of pain. Aniu and Nava raised questioning eyebrows at her. Namara gestured at Fengo, telling them it was just him being silly and trying to hide the blush on her face. Theo and Nala noticed and shook their heads, smiling slightly in amusement.

"This Thunder Ear gets the Chief's seal of approval and...hang on." Stoick said and turned the Thunder Ear down to the direction of the docks...where Gobber was talking to a Viking, unaware of Stoick using the Thunder Ear to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Stoick? Hah! He would be lost without me! I am his right-hook man, you might say. Of course, he would never admit it. Ever since Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Thornado and Sonica became friends with us, things have been better than ever. And if you repeat any of what I said, I will deny I was ever here or said anything." Gobber said. "Right-hook man, eh?" Stoick inquired before another series of sound filtered through the Thunder Ear. "What were those sounds?" Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala asked, confused.

Stoick turned the Thunder Ear back out to sea and grimaced. "You can signal Fishlegs, Meatlug, Voltage and Camacida to stop singing. I don't know who is the worst singer, the boy, the Gronckle, the Skrill or the Changewing." He said, moving away from the Thunder Ear. "Uh, that is not Fishlegs, Meatlug, Voltage or Camacida." Hiccup said. "It is not any of them at all." Nava said. "None of them sound anything like that." Aniu said. Hiccup placed his ear against the earpiece and what sounded like baby dragons gurgling, chirping and howling filtered through it. "Yep, definitely not any of them." He said.

"If it is not any of them then who or what is making those noises?" Stoiuck questioned. "Only one way to find out." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava said. "My thoughts exactly." Stoick said and whistled for Thornado as Hiccup walked over to Toothless. Thornado rose up into the sky, his body blocking the light of the sun. "Ah, would you look at that? I never get tired of seeing that magnificent beast make his appearance." Stoick said and mounted his Thunderdrum as Hiccup mounted Toothless. "We will stay here and wait for you until you guys get back." Hyperspeed and Needletail said. "All right, we will be back soon." Aniu said as she, Nava, Black Violet, Terrence, Smokey, Veilus and Toothless flew into the sky and followed Thornado to the source of the sounds. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala glanced at each other and decided to wait with the two Speed Stingers.

* * *

"I thought it was coming from out here." Hiccup said as they scouted the area while flying over the ocean and between some sea stacks. "They have to be close by." Aniu said. "I don't see anything that could have made those noises." Nava said. "Maybe it or they swam or flew away." Toothless said. Suddenly, Thornado heard something and swooped downwards. "I hear something!" He roared. "Whoa, Thornado, I will do the steering if you do not mind!" Stoick exclaimed, tugging on Thornado's reins. "No, Dad. Let him go. I think he hears something." Hiccup said and Thornado lead them to a sea stack where three baby dragons were playing. "Whoa, are those baby Thunderdrums?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "They sure are. Where are their parents?" Nava said, his sapphire blue eyes widening. "They have to be around here somewhere." Aniu said. These babies are so cute! Her mind gushed.

"Odin's ghost! No wonder Thornado knew where to lead us." Stoick said. "Just wait until Sonica hears about them." Toothless remarked. "Knowing her, she will love them." Thornado replied, thinking about his dearest, beloved mate. "But what are they doing all the way out here all by themselves?" Hiccup asked. "Dragons their age should always be with their parents." Toothless said. "Something must have happened to them." Sharpshot spoke up. Aniu and Nav repeated what the Night Fury and Terrible Terror said to Hiccup and Stoick. The three baby Thunderdrums flew up to them. The sole female was sapphire blue with black and white spots and silver undersides. One of her brothers was emerald green with black and white spots and silver spots. Her other brother was amethyst purple with black and white spots and silver undersides.

"Watch yourself, laddie. I am a chief, you know." Stoick said as the purple one flew circles around him and Thornado. "Dad, they are just kids. They are playing." Hiccup said as the blue one chased him and Toothless. "Okay, cute and cuddly when behaved." Aniu said as the green one flew around her wings. "Rambunctious and wild when not." Nava added when the green one went after him. "Someone needs to tell them playtime is over." Stoick said firmly as the blue and purple ones saw Black Violet, Terrence, Smokey and Veilus. They promptly chased after the two Terrible Terrors and Smothering Smokebreaths. "Let me handle this one." Thornado said and roared. The three baby Thunderdrums obediently flew back to the sea stack and landed, blinking up at them with adorable, big, golden eyes. "Looks like someone just did." Hiccup remarked.

"Ha ha ha. I taught him that." Stoick chuckled. "No, you did not. I taught myself that." Thornado replied causing all the dragons, Aniu and Nava to laugh. "I thought I recognized that roar." Hiccup deadpanned. "Aw, look how they are staring at us. They are so cute." Aniu cooed. Nava rolled his eyes and chuckled, knowing Aniu had a soft spot for cute, young, innocent younglings. "You do have to admit they are...well." Hiccup trailed off. "Cute? Cuddly?" Stoick guessed. "Adorable, little sweethearts?' Aniu inquired, smiling. "All of the above?' Nava asked. "I was going to say cool. Hey, so, uh...Dad..." Hiccup said but Stoick cut off. "Ah-ah-ah. I know what you are thinking and you might as well forget it." He said.

The three Thunderdrums began howling. "Poor, little things." Nava said sympathetically. "They are most likely alone and scared." Aniu murmured, her heart clenching in sympathy. "There is enough racket on Berk with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons." Stoick muttered. "I see your point." Nava said. "No, no. I guess you are right. I hope they will be okay." Hiccup said quickly. "It is a tough, big, wide world for baby dragons with no adults." Aniu sighed. "They have no one except for each other." Toothless said, worried. "Of course they will be okay. They are Thunderdrums after all. Toughest dragon in the Archipelago." Stoick said confidently. "Hey." Toothless whined in protest. "That is right. I said it." Stoick grinned and steered Thornado around to fly back to Berk. The blue Thunderdrum glanced back at the three babies. "Come on." He said reluctantly, his instincts and wanting to be a parent screaming at him to take the three baby Thunderdrums home. "Oh, we have created a monster." Hiccup sighed as they all followed Stoick and Thornado back home but not before glancing back at the three little dragons and praying they would be okay.

* * *

When they got back that night, they found Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Voltage, Camacida and Sonica waiting for them outside the forge. "Out for a little father-son flight with Aniu, Nava and their dragons, were we?" Gobber asked. "Did you find the source of the sounds?' Namara asked. "Yeah, we did. Three baby Thunderdrums." Aniu said, instantly gaining Sonica's attention. "Did you say three baby Thunderdrums? Where are they? Are they okay? Did they have anyone with them?" The female Thunderdrum fired off the questions rapidly. 'They are okay, my dear but they did not have anyone with them when we found them. They were out on a sea stack and seemed very happy to see us." Thornado told his mate gently. "Why did not you bring them here?" Sonica asked. Thornado sighed and told her why. When he finished, Sonica glared at Stoick.

"Actually, we were just testing the Thunder Ear." Hiccup said. "Well, we were before we found the babies." Nava corrected him. "Thunder Ear? Is that what you are calling it? Catchy." Gobber commented. "Oh, I am glad you like it, Gobber, because you, Sonica and the Thunder Ear are on night watch together. All night, as a matter of fact." Stoick said, patting Gobber on the shoulder. "You know I would love to, Stoick. Really, I would but I am performing my one-Viking spectacular at the Great Hall tonight. I am closing with a rousing rendition of the Reindeer Waltz on my panpipes for Snoggletog. It is sublime." Gobber said, holding his panpipes to his chest.

"I am afraid the village will have to do without your panpipes tonight, Gobber, because my 'right-hook man' is going to be doing his duty for his chief. The one who would be nothing without him." Stoick smirked and Aniu, Nava, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala and the dragons burst out laughing as he walked away. "Thunder Ear." Hiccup helpfully told Gobber. "I have got a different name for it." Gobber hissed with a scowl that amused Hiccup. "The Eavesdropper?' Aniu asked, smiling sweetly. "The Over-hearer?" Nava inquired, grinning. "Both." Gobber hissed, upset he could not play his beloved panpipes that night. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala sympathetically shook their heads and patted Gobber on his shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup, Toothless and Sharpshot were sleeping peacefully in their beds until crashes and booms from outside woke them up with a start, causing Hiccup and Sharpshot to fall out of their bed. "What...what is happening?" Hiccup stammered and ran down the stairs with Toothless and Sharpshot following after him. Stoick was already awake, putting on his helmet and grabbing his sword. "What is going on?'' Hiccup asked. "I was about to ask you the same question." Stoick told him. They ran out the door and saw the three baby Thunderdrums flying around and making huge messes, scattering sheep, knocking over carts and trashing the Great Hall.

"Still think they are cool?" Stoick asked his son sarcastically. "Uh, I don't really know now." Hiccup said lamely. "Well, make up your mind and do something before we have to rebuild the entire village!" Stoick barked. Aniu, Black Violet, Veilus, Fengo and Namara flew over to them with Needletail following on foot. Nava, Terrence, Smokey, Theo, Nala and Hyperspeed arrived seconds later. "I did not know they would actually follow us back here." Nava said. "As cute as they are, we have to stop their trail of destruction."Aniu added. "For such young, little dragons, they sure are making a literal mess of everything." Namara remarked. "Makes me happy not all baby dragons are like them." Fengo agreed. "They most likely just want to play with someone or something over than each other." Theo agreed. "And they chose a whole village to do it and it is resulting in lots of destruction and very unhappy villagers." Nala added.

"What about keeping them quiet before we all go deaf?" Toothless asked, covering his ears with his two front paws. "Those three sure know how to wake everyone up in the morning." Sharpshot muttered. Toothless let Hiccup mount him before he, Aniu, Nava and the other dragons except for Hyperspeed and Needletail flew into the air in hopes of wrangling the three babies. Fishlegs being Fishlegs and Meatlug being Meatlug, they both thought the three baby Thunderdrums were absolutely adorable which they were if one overlooked everything the babies were doing. "Meatlug, look at the little, baby Thunderdrums. They are so cute." Fishlegs gushed. "Ohhhh, I just want to hold them and never let them go." Meatlug gushed before the three babies hit them with sonic blasts, sending the Gronckle and her Rider flying into the air. Luckily, Meatlug managed to gain control of her flight and hovered in the air.

The blue baby flew over to the Thunder Ear, stared down its inside and sonic blasted it, breaking the Thunder Ear to pieces, a second sonic blast sent the pieces flying. "Oh, there goes all of our hard work." Aniu groaned. "We are going to have to rebuild it." Nava muttered. "Okay, guys. Fun time is over." Hiccup said and Toothless swooped down to chase the three baby Thunderdrums who lead them down a street where Silent Sven was walking. "Duck, Silent Sven!" Hiccup yelled and the mute sheep farmer quickly ducked as the three baby Thunderdrums followed by Hiccup on Toothless swooped over his head. "Sorry about that, Sven!" Hiccup apologized before seeing the three baby Thunderdrums fly into the smithy and wreck the place.

"My shop!" Gobber cried in dismay. "Sorry, Gobber. We are trying our best." Hiccup apologized. "We will clean it up, I promise." Aniu said. "Once we get these three, little, rascally miscreants under control." Nava added. They were joined by Astrid and Sneaka on Stormfly. "Should I even bother asking what the hell is going on?" Astrid asked. "I think it is pretty obvious, Astrid." Stormfly said. "Out of control baby Thunderdrums." Hiccup explained. "Three of them." Aniu held up three fingers. "They are rascals and miscreants." Nava added. "Yep, that is what is going on." Hiccup said before the purple hatchling flew by and sonic blasted close to Hiccup, forcing him to cover his ears.

"And I am guessing you guys will like them under control?" Astrid inquired. "That is correct, Astrid. As soon as possible." Aniu said before the green hatchling swooped low over her, a sonic blast rippling out of his mouth. "Any help we can get will be greatly appreciated." Nava added before he had to cover his pointed ears as the blue hatchling nearly sonic blasted him. "Your help will be preferred, Milady. Can you and Stormfly help us wrangle them into the Academy?" Hiccup added. "Thought you would never ask." Astrid said as she and Stormfly joined the chase, followed by Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Snowflier.

No matter what they did, how fast they flew or the manoeuvres they utilised, trying to wrangle the three baby Thunderdrums into the Academy was like trying to catch a rabbit or a fish with one's own bare hands. "Wow, they are slippery little guys." Astrid remarked. "We are going to need everyone's help on this." Aniu said. "Goes to show the littlest things can sometimes cause the biggest damage." Nava agreed. They saw Hyperspeed and Needletail running after the three baby Thunderdrums with Voltage following after them from the air. "Thought you lot could use some help!" The Skrill roared. Camacida was camouflaged nearby and Voltage was hoping to chase the three baby Thunderdrums towards her so she could catch the but that plan did not workj so well as the three babies knew they were being led into a trap.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were riding on a hovering Barf-Belch with Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger beside them, watching the chaos unfold with delight. "Whoa, what are those things?" Ruffnut asked as the three baby Thunderdrums sped past them. "They are loud and destructive dragons. We have to stop them." Hiccup told them as Toothless hovered nearby them. "Au contraire. We must own them." Tuffnut said. "Immediately." Ruffnut agreed, thinking of all of the fun, chaos and destruction they could pull off with the three baby Thunderdrums. They joined the chase but when the three baby Thunderdrums split up, Barf-Belch tried to after two of them but that resulted in him spiralling out of control and crashing. Luckily, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not hurt.

"You three are all ours." Snotlout declared as he and Hookfang chased after the three baby Thunderdrums who led them over the ocean, swooped down and quickly pulled up. "We are coming in too hot! Pull up!" Snotlout screamed, tugging on Hookfang's horns. "I'm trying!" The Monstrous Nightmare roared before they crashed into the water. Stoick watched the three baby Thunderdrums continue wreaking chaos and havoc throughout the area surrounding the village plaza with Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He growled. "Technically, you do, Stoick. Most of the time." Fengo said. "Except for when the Dragoniters are able to handle the job." Namara said. "Even they cannot do everything." Theo said. "When that happens, we step in." Nala said. Sick and tired of the three baby Thunderdrums doing whatever they wanted in his village, Stoick mounted Thornado and flew out with Sonica to stop them in their tracks.

The three baby Thunderdrums stopped right in their tracks and attempted to sonic blast the two adult Thunderdrums and the blue one's Rider but Thornado made them land by returning his own sonic blast. "And saved by Thornado." Aniu sighed in relief. "Thanks for your help." Nava said. "You are welcome, Nava and Aniu." Thornado said as the rest of the Dragoniters, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala arrived. "Well done, Dad and Thornado." Hiccup said, smiling in relief. "Look at that. They are putty in Thornado and Sonica's hands, claws, paws, whatever." Fishlegs said, seeing how calm the three baby Thunderdrums now were. Sonica landed and began talking to them. "They must see Thornado as a father figure." Nava said. "And Sonica as a mother figure." Aniu added. "Okay, we want that one." Tuffnut said, gazing at one of the baby Thunderdrums eagerly. "No, that one." Ruffnut said, pointing at another one. "It is such a hard decision. Okay, we will take the set. It is much better if we let them stay together. They can visit Thornado and Sonica at times." Tuffnut said.

"Quiet! Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, I want you three to get these troublemakers off this island now." Stoick ordered. "Okay, we will go but remember this: our mother and father will miss us." Tuffnut said, misunderstanding what Stoick meant by trouble makers. "Not you two. The three baby Thunderdrums." Hiccup told him. "Oh, ha, ha. You had us there for a minute, Chief, because we are also trouble makers." Tuffnut laughed. "Dad, don't you think we will be much better off training them? Think about it, they are fast, powerful..." Hiccup began. "Destructive, loud and out of control." Stoick replied angrily in a don't-even-think-about-it voice. "You have to admit these little rascals are cute." Fengo remarked. "Adorable, sweet, playful, mischievous..." Namara added. "And they have no one to take care of them." Theo said, gazing at the three little baby Thunderdrums in pity. "All the more reason for us to raise them." Nala said.

"Stoick, you are kind of making Hiccup's argument for him." Tuffnut said as Gobber arrived. "The lad has got a point, Stoick. Five Thunderdrums will be tough for Dagur and the Berserkers to defend against." He told his old friend and chief. "Do you really think you, Aniu, Nava and the Dragoniters can get them under control, son?" Stoick asked Hiccup after considering it and deciding it was a good idea. "I kno9w we can. Look how great Thornado turned out to be." Hiccup said. "He is quite spectacular." Stoick said, proud of his dragon. "Thank you, Stoick." Thornado said. "Handsome and lovable as well." Sonica purred, gazing at Thornado with loving eyes. "We can do it, Chief. Please let us try." Fishlegs said. "Please. We will try our best. I promise." Aniu pleaded. "If we succeed then we will have a better army of dragons on our side." Nava said. "All right, fine but the first sign of trouble from those three, they go. Thornado and Sonica are not their parents or their babysitters, they have chiefly duties like I do." Stoick said sternly. "Dad, you will be sorry. I promise you. I already have a whole plan laid out on how to train them. " Hiccup said. Stoick nodded confidently and Thornado and Sonica flew away. "Good luck." Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala said as they flew away as well. Not a minute passed until the three baby Thunderdrums flew away to do some more mischief. "Here is to hoping nothing goes wrong. All of the Dragoniters will help out, won't they? " Nava said. "Hiccup, when you said you have a plan...do you mean you will make it up as you go, won't you?" Aniu asked. Hiccup looked more than nervous and unsure.

* * *

With a lot of effort, the Dragoniters herded the three baby Thunderdrums into the Academy. As soon as they were in the arena, they flew around, roaring at the top of their lungs much to the dismay of everyone and forcing them to cover their ears. "Okay, now might be a good time to roll out that big plan of yours!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup, Aniu and Nava who were right beside her. "Right, right, big plan. Uh...okay!" Hiccup replied. "Let me guess, you three have no plans!" Astrid yelled. "Should have see that one coming!" Nava remarked. "You are right. That would be correct." Hiccup replied. "We are still thinking up one." Aniu yelled. "Don't you three think you three better get one before our ears explode!" Snotlout shouted. "Wait! Our ears can actually explode?!" Tuffnut yelled eagerly. "Let's see!" Ruffnut yelled and stood in direct range of the purple baby Thunderdrum with her brother as he sonic blasted them. "Yes! Explode! Explode!" Tuffnut yelled eagerly. "Ruff, Tuff, that is not good for your hearing!" Aniu yelled. "That will eventually make you two deaf and unable to hear ever again!" Nava added.

"Come on, don't encourage them!" Hiccup told the twins. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Smokey, Veilus, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Sneaka, Iggy, Pain, Puncher and Kicker were watching from the bleachers with Thornado and Sonica. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut or the Thunderdrums?" Fishlegs asked. "Neither." Astrid, Nava and Aniu replied. All of the noise was bothering the dragons who tried to block out the sounds as best as they could. Toothless saw Thornado and Sonica. "Help us, please! Thornado, Sonica, we need you two! We cannot keep these three little ones under control!" He pleaded. Thornado and Sonica were about to fly in and help when they heard Stoick's voice calling for them. "We will try to help as soon as we can. Until then, you lot are on your own." Thornado said. "Have faith in your Rider. He, Aniu and Nava always make things work out in the end." Sonica added and both Thunderdrums flew away. Toothless groaned and exchanged a hopeless look with Stormfly who shook her head sadly.

"What are we going to do now?" Aniu asked loudly, her pointed ears aching from the pressure of her fingers pressing into them. "Well, we have to do something!" Nava yelled even though he was right beside her. Because of the volume of the three baby Thunderdrums, the fact they were Guardians and thus had the most sensitive hearing out of all of the non-dragons, Aniu and Nava were having the hardest time. "You two have not asked them for their names yet if they have any that is!" Hiccup yelled at them. "We need to calm them down first!" Aniu yelled back at him. "We cannot ask them if they won't listen to us!" Nava added. "How do we propose we get them to shut the hell up!?" Snotlout asked loudly. Thankfully, Fishlegs knew what to do. "Over here!" he called, running forward, knocking the twins aside and dropping a handful of Dragon Nip in front of the three baby Thunderdrums who devoured it and calmed down into a blissful daze. "Dragon Nip, old school but effective." He sighed in relief, a sound mirrored by everyone else except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Okay, you two going to ask them for their names now?" Astrid asked Aniu and Nava. Both of them nodded and approached the three baby Thunderdrums. "Hello, little ones. What are your names?" Aniu asked gently. "I am Bing." The green male said. "I am Bam." The blue female said. "And I am Boom." The purple male said. "Why were you three all by yourselves before we found you three?" Nava asked. "Our parents disappeared shortly after we hatched." Bing said. "They went out fishing and did not come back." Bam said. "We don't know what happened to them." Boom added. Aniu and Nava told the Dragon Riders what the three baby Thunderdrums had told them. "All right, now that is all taken care of, let's try some actual training." Hiccup suggested, not wanting to waste any more time.

The effects of the Dragon Nip wore off, leaving Bing, Bam and Boom full of energy. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava walked up to them and held out one of their hands each. Bing, Bam and Boom pressed their snouts into their open palms. "Well, that could have gone worse." Hiccup remarked before they blown backwards by their sonic blasts. Toothless caught Hiccup after he accidently knocked down Fishlegs, Hookfang caught Aniou and Stormfly caught Nava. "You mean like that?" Fishlegs asked. "Yep, exactly like that." Hiccup winced, popping his back into place. Astrid decided to teach Bing, Bam and Boom one of the most basic commands: stay. "Stay...stay..." She said but Bing, Bam and Boom flew in rapid circles around Stormfly, disorienting her. "Clearly stay is not in their vocabulary." Astrid told Hiccup when Bing, Bam and Boom tackled Stormfly and she threw them off, only to have the three baby Thunderdrums fly back at her, knocking Stormfly into some barrels.

Nava decided to have Bing, Bam and Boom play 'Dodge the Snowball'. Nava threw snowballs at Bing, Bam and Boom and they dodged them...before deciding to play in the resultant snow. Nava vanished the snow and Bing, Bam and Boom charged at him. "Oh, for God's sake!" Nava yelled as he turned into his wolf form and ran around the arena. Aniu turned into her own wolf form and joined the game, diverting their attention away from Nava and to her. Nava and Aniu diverted Bing, Bam and Boom's attention back and forth between them to keep the baby Thunderdrums occupied and so one of them could have a break while the other played with the three babies. Needless to say, that game lasted a while before Bing, Bam and Boom and Aniu and Nava got tired. Both Guardians lay down on the ground and Bing, Bam and Boom nuzzle themselves into their fur and watch their tails flick up and down.

Snotlout was confident he could train Bing, Bam and Boom and so set up some barrel targets. "This is what you guys need, something you three are supposed to destroy. Hookfang, show them how it is done." He said and Hookfang shot fire at a barrel. Replacing the target barrel, Snotlout looked at Bing, Bam and Boom expectantly. "Here, right here, Thunder-dumbs. Do I need to spell it out for you three? Destroy!" Snotlout said before screaming as Bing, Bam and Boom sonic blasted him into the barrels. "Bulls-eye." Snotlout groaned in pain. Fishlegs's training exercise involved a sword and a shield. "Okay, I am going to show you three how to disarm an attacker." He said before Bing stole his sword and used it to play Viking in the Middle with his brother and sister. "No! My sword! What? Give me that sword! Come on, you guys, this is not part of the exercise!" Fishlegs exclaimed frantically before Meatlug joined in. "What? You too, Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked in exasperation before Bing knocked him over. "Oh, dear..." Fishlegs whimpered.

Next, it was time for Ruffnut and Tuffnut to have their turn. "Okay, here we go. Repeat after me." Tuffnut said and burped out the letter 'A' which Bing, Bam and Boom repeated, although they and the other Dragoniters did not really see the point in it. Ruffnut burped out the letter 'B'. Shaking their heads at each other, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Astrid walked over to them. "Not exactly training but Bing, Bam and Boom are following instructions accurately for the first time." Aniu remarked. "Maybe what Ruffnut and tuffnut are teaching them will encourage them to follow our instructions." Nava said. "Hey, uh, not to be a wet blanket but how is this helping anything?" Hiccup asked the twins. "How is it hurting?" Tuffnut inquired as Ruffnut burped out the letter 'C'. "They do have a point. At least no one is getting hurt." Aniu said. "This is probably the only exercise where no one is getting hurt." Nava added. At that point, Bing, Bam and Boom sonic blasted Ruffnut and Tuffnut into the stack of barrels Snotlout was rearranging, knocking him and the barrels over. "Both of us spoke too soon." Aniu sighed, nudging Nava in his arm. "Yeah, someone did get hurt." Nava remarked, going over to help Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut up. "See? They love it!" Tuffnut whooped as Nava helped him up.

* * *

"Not so fast, fellas! We still have a few more exercises to work on!" Hiccup yelled as Bing, Bam and Boom flew amok around the arena, roaring at the top of their lungs. "Will they ever please shut the hell up and calm down for once?" Toothless begged. "I know, pal. The word excruciating comes to mind." Hiccup said, gently scratching Toothless behind his ears. "Hiccup, I think we have bitten off more than we can chew here." Aniu told him, covering her pointed ears again. "How long will it be until they calm down?" Nava asked loudly before Bing, Bam and Boom suddenly landed and stared at the gate. "Will you look at that? We are finally getting through to them?" Hiccup sighed in relief. "We're not. They are." Aniu said. "Hey, Thornado and Sonica." Nava said as Thornado and Sonica walked through the open gate. "Hello, everyone. It seems you are having some trouble with these three." Thornado said. "You got that right, we cannot even get them under control." Toothless said. "They are younglings and Thunderdrums, Toothless. That means they will play." Sonica said.

"Okay, Thornado and Sonica. How about you two play Follow the Leader with these three?" Hiccup suggested. "Certainly, Hiccup." Thornado and Sonica before lifting off the ground and flying around the arena with Bing, Bam and Boom following between them. Both adult Thunderdrums smiled at them, already feeling the first signs of parental love. "That was promising. Hey, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. "Indeed. Bing, Bam and Boom seem to love Thornado and Sonica as their parents." Toothless said. "It is like Thornado is their father." Aniu said. "And Sonica is their mother." Nava added. After flying a few laps around the arena, the five Thunderdrums landed, both adults smiling fondly at the three younglings. "They are so cute. I would not be surprised at all if Thornado and Sonica adopted them." Stormfly crooned. "Yes, it seems Thornado and Sonica are destined to be Bing, Bam and Boom's adoptive parents." Toothless agreed. "I hardly even recognize them." Astrid remarked.

The only ones not happy were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "What did you two do? Both of you have ruined them. I am sorry, you three." Tuffnut gasped. "Thornado? Sonica?" A familiar voice called. "Oh, great Draco..." Thornado and Sonica sighed when they heard Stoick calling for them. "Come now. We have chiefing to do." Stoick said as he strode into the arena. "You can go with him while I stay with them." Sonica suggested to her mate. "You know Stoick needs both of us to help him. He will not relent." Thornado replied. Both adult Thunderdrums turned to look at Bing, Bam and Boom. "Daddy Thornado! Mommy Sonica! Mommy! Daddy!" Tht here of them were chirping, staring at Thornado and Sonica with loving , adoring eyes. They sighed and went back to Stoick who noticed Bing, Bam and Boom behaving rather well. "Hmm. Well, that is an improvement. Well done, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava." Stoick praised before leaving with Thornado and Sonica. "No, Dad, it is actually..." Hiccup began before Bing, Bam and Boom rocketed out of the arena to follow Thornado and Sonica. "No! Bing! Bam! Boom!" Aniu and Nava yelled but the three baby Thunderdrums were already out of the arena. The Dragon Riders mounted their dragons and the Dragoniters flew into the sky to chase after Bing, Bam and Boom.

* * *

They found them in the village already causing mayhem, chaos and big messes. "Oh, come on." Hiccup, Aniu and Nava groaned. "Oh, for Draco's sake." Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Veilus, Terrence, Smokey, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida muttered. "Hiccup! I thought you, Aniu and Nava had them under control!" Stoick's enraged voice yelled. "Well, we did, sort of but..." Hiccup stammered but trailed off when Stoick glared at him. "...not at all. Okay, we really did not have them under control." Hiccup admitted shamefully. "It was actually Thornado and Sonica who had them under control." Aniu admitted. "Bing, Bam and Boom were really taken with them." Nava added. "Will these dragons ever quiet down?" Stoick scowled, cringing after one of the three baby Thunderdrums sonic blasted the air close to his head. "Sure, once they find their grown up voices." Fishlegs said. "And how long will that take?" Stoick asked. "It should not be more than a couple of...years." Fishlegs admitted, causing Stoick to growl in anger.

Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu, Nava and their dragons flew after Bing, Bam and Boom only for Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf-Belch to stop the three young Thunderdrums in their tracks. "We just want you three to know, we are big fans." Tuffnut managed to say before Bing, Bam and Boom flew away. Hiccup on Toothless flew towards them, not knowing the twins and their dragons were there , realized it at the last second and narrowly avoided a head-on collision. Barf-Belch spiralled out of control and crashed. Luckily, he and his Riders were not hurt. Bing, Bam and Boom split up and Boom headed towards a gap between two houses in which Snotlout and Hookfang were hiding. "H, ha! End of the line, Bing! Or are you Bam?" Snotlout exclaimed before looking confused before Boom roared right in his face, making both his ears and his helmet rattle. Fishlegs and Meatlug found Bam in a farm just as she sonic blasted a sheep, sending it flying into another paddock. "You leave those sheep alone!" Fishlegs yelled sternly. Bam only roared again, sending another two sheep flying. "Never mind. I was not that close to them." Fishlegs gave up and flew away on Meatlug.

Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala watched the chaos unfold. "Those little Thunderdrums sure are energetic." Fengo remarked. "Mischievous, fast, impossible to keep under control and feisty." Namara agreed. "Looks like the Dragoniters are having a hard time keeping up with them." Theo said. "Well, they are young children and they need to play, even if they are Thunderdrums." Nala said wisely. "This is ridiculous! They look like Gobber wqrestling a greased yak!" Stoick grumbled angrily. His anger grew when Boom toppled down one of the grand torches in the village plaza. "Stoick, perhaps it is best if you, Thornado and Sonica assist our children." Namara suggested. "Young dragons will usually follow an older dragon they see as a parent."Fengo added. "We will help you whenever you need help." Theo promised. "Thornado and Sonica look like they want to bring the younglings under control themselves." Nala added. Seeing the four adult Guardians had a point, Stoick let Thornado and Sonica fly over to Bing, Bam and Boom.

Nava flew over Bing, Bam and Boom, firing ice blasts to form an ice cave he and the others could corner them in but Bing, Bam and Boom managed to get past him. "Oh, come on." Nava groaned. Aniu took over and used air magic to form gusts of wind that blew Bing, Bam and Boom back over to the ice cave but they managed to trick her into crashing into Nava. Both Guardians landed on the ground in tangled pile of limbs and wings. "Well, we tried to do our best, didn't we, Nava?" Aniu asked, resting her head on Nava comfortable chest. "Yeah, we did but those three little ones got the best of us." Nava sighed, stroking his fingers over Aniu's golden brown hair and through her ponytail. "Yeah, remember that time Richard told us young dragons are sometimes to catch?' Aniu inquired, running her fingers through Nava's silver blonde hair. "Yeah, because they are smaller and much more likely to flee than stay and fight." Nava replied, while one arm rested around Aniu's back, the other went down to caress her wing feathers. Aniu purred in bliss and did the same for Nava's wing feathers and he purred in bliss. "I miss Calemir and Mithrili so much." Aniu sighed sadly once they stopped caressing each other's wings. Nava sighed and lowered his gaze sadly, remembering the time when they had learned Calemir, his cousin and Mithrili, Aniu's cousin had been attacked by Hags-Fiends and when they were journeying to see the rest of their families living in another Guardian settlement on an island called Guardian-Wing Island. They were never found and were presumed dead after an extensive search.

Then, Aniu and Nava remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Um, shouldn't we trying to round up Bing, Bam and Boom?" Aniu asked awkwardly. She loved every moment she spent with Nava and knew he loved them too but there were times and places when they had to focus on other things. And now was not the time and place to be sharing some private time with each other. "Yeah, you are right. Geez, those little buggers really know how to make a mess and bring chaos." Nava remarked. Aniu chuckled and kissed Nava before they got up and flew back into the sky. Astrid on Stormfly landed in Bing, Bam and Boom's path to intercept them. "Don't even think about it." Astrid warned but the three young Thunderdrums veered away sharply and flew away only to be intercepted by Stoick on Thornado and Sonica. Bing, Bam and Boom landed and stared obediently at them as the Dragoniters, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala arrived. "Remember how you said I would not be sorry?" Stoick asked Hiccup. "Uh...yes?" Hiccup replied meekly. "Well, I am officially sorry. You, Aniu and Nava need to find those three dragons a new home, son. Those three little Thunderdrums have to go." Stoick said sternly. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava exchanged crushed looks with each other but knew they had to follow Stoick's orders when they saw the damage Bing, Bam and Boom had caused. Luckily, they knew where to take them.

* * *

Hours later, the Dragoniters, Bing, Bam and Boom arrived on a shore leading into Dragon Island. "Okay, Bing, Bam and Boom, welcome to your new home: Dragon Island. "You three are going to love it here. Plenty of room , lots of food, water and shelter. Lots of new dragons to annoy...I mean, meet and play with, if they accept you three that is. It will be great." Hiccup told them but Bing, Bam and Boom were upset about leaving Thornado and Sonica and whined sadly. "Whoa, this is kind of sad." Ruffnut said, tearing up slightly. "Yeah, reminds me of the time our parents took Sam, our pet yak, out to that farm to live." Tuffnut sniffled. "I would have cried all night...except for those delicious yak steaks we had for dinner." Ruffnut replied. "Oh, nothing better and to eat them in those soft yak jackets." Tuffnut remembered. "Should we tell what they ate for dinner that night could have most likely been Sam, their pet yak?" Nava asked Aniu softly. "Let us not. It is best they don't know and think it was just another yak they ate for dinner that night." Aniu replied. "Okay, great. Check you guys later." Snotlout said nonchalantly as Hookfang and the other Dragoniters except for Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, their dragons, Torch and Scauldy flew back into the air.

"You three be good dragonsnow. Okay? We will come visit you three whenever we get the opportunity and see how you guys are going, all right?' Aniu said. "There will come a time when you three can come back to Berk when you three are older and more well behaved. Until then, take care of each other, your selves and find a good family who will take you three in." Nava added. Taking one last look at Bing, Bam and Boom, Hiccup mounted Toothless, Hyperspeed and Needletail got onto Torch's back and all of the dragons and both Guardians followed their friends into the sky and away from Dragon Island. "They will be happy there. They will love their new home." Hiccup said, trying to keep his own spirits up along with everyone else's. "What is not to love? It is an island full of dragons and water for them to swim in!" Fishlegs replied. "And you guys have to feel sorry for the dragons and other animals." Nava said, remembering the three wolves he had met briefly during a mission to Dragon Island. **(Read The Night and the Fury so you know what I am talking about)** "Hopefully, they will be able to handle Bing, Bam and Boom even on their worst days." Aniu replied.

"We can come visit them, right?' Hiccup asked, not hearing Aniu and Nava's comments. "Sure but they won't be there." Tuffnut said. "Why not?" Hiccup asked. "Because they are right behind you." Ruffnut said, pointing at Bing, Bam and Boom. The three young Thunderdrums were following them. "This reminds me of Torch when he was a baby." Aniu sighed. _"_ _Hey, I was not that bad, right?"_ Torch asked, offended. "No, you were not that bad but you were still a little, rascally miscreant." Nava told him, causing Torch to frown. "What? Oh, great. What do we do now?" Hiccup asked. "I will tell what we do. We ditch them!" Snotlout said and Hookfang flew back to Dragon Island but Bing, Bam and Boom did not fall for that trick and kept on following Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava. "Snotlout, they did not fall for it!"Aniu yelled. "They are still following us!" Nava shouted. "Oh, come on!" Snotlout yelled and Hookfang flew back to the Dragoniters.

Bing, Bam and Boom grinned at each mischievously and waited until Snotlout on Hookfang were back with the Dragoniters before flying in front of them and sonic blasting Snotlout off Hookfang's neck. Realizing Snotlout had been knocked off him, Hookfang dived after Snotlout and managed to catch him before he hit the water. _"_ _Let's do that again!"_ Bing shouted eagerly to his younger brother and sister. _"_ _Yeah! That was fun!"_ Bam and Boom cheered. "Wow! That was fun. Let us try Snotlout's plan again." Astrid chortled. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. The Dragoniters flew back to Dragon Island with Bing, Bam and Boom and fed them a pile of fish, hoping to keep them distracted. "I think this might be our chance to go." Hiccup whispered to Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Toothless. _"_ _I agree."_ Toothless said. "Yeah and I say we take the long way home this time so they cannot follow us." Astrid suggested as they mounted their dragons and flew silently away with Aniu and Nava.

* * *

When the Dragoniters finally got back to Berk, they saw a very angry Stoick, Thornado, Sonica, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala waiting for them with Bing, Bam and Boom at their feet. "I knew this was going to happen!" Aniu groaned, face palming. "Yeah, Bing, Bam and Boom love Thornado and Sonica too much." Nava sighed, shaking his head. "What...I just...Are you...How?!" Hiccup exclaimed in disbelief and frustration. "Never mind. It look like we are going to have to give you dragon training geniuses some help." Stoick said, much to the embarrassment of Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava. "Wait, Stoick. How about Nava and I talk to them? They seem willing to listen to us." Aniu suggested. "If we hear what they have to say, it will probably make it easier to convince to stay on Dragon Island." Nava added. "Very well, go ahead. Make it quick." Stoick relented.

Aniu and Nava nodded and approached Bing, Bam and Boom. "Why don't you three want to live on Dragon Island?" Aniu asked. "We know you three see Thornado and Sonica but they belong here on Berk and they cannot take care of you guys on Berk." Nava explained. _"_ _We know all but the thing is all baby dragons need adult dragons to take care of them and none of the dragons on Dragon Island can take care of us."_ Bing explained. _"_ _Baby Thunderdrums need adult Thunderdrums. They know that so they took us to the sea stacks where you guys found us, knowing Daddy Thornado and Mummy Sonica are mates, live on Berk and have no hatchlings of their own."_ Bam said. _"_ _We have chosen Daddy Thornado and Mummy Sonica to raise us because we know they are our rightful parents. We can sort something out. Please."_ Boom begged. Aniu and Nava sighed and told everyone what Bing, Bam and Boom had told them.

"Thornado, Sonica, what do you two think we should do?' Fengo asked. _"_ _I think we should sort things out here. It is obvious Bing, Bam and Boom don't want to live on Dragon Island so perhaps we could find a place to live in the forest. But that means Sonica and I will have to leave Stoick so we can raise Bing, Bam and Boom."_ Thornado said with Fengo translating. Stoick knew that was the best idea and it was time to let Thornado and Sonica go. He and Thornado never really had the bond that Hiccup shared with Toothless, Astrid shared with Stormfly and so on and so forth. "I believe it is best if I let Thorado and Sonica go so they can raise Bing, Bam and Boom in the forest close to the ocean. These three baby Thunderdrums need them far more than I do. If Bing, Bam and Boom are left alone on Dragon island without anyone to take care of them, they will be in great danger. They see Thornado and Sonica as their parents while Thornado and Sonica see Bing, Bam and Boom as their children. I will miss Thornado and Sonica but letting them go so they can raise these three is what any Chief and any father will do in this situation." Stoick said gently and removed Thornado's saddle. Everyone was sad but knew it was necessary and the right thing to do.

 _"_ _I will always miss you, Stoick. You are a great Chief and a great man. I am honoured to have been your dragon for all of the time we were together. I know you will find another dragon who you will spend the rest of your life with. Goodbye, Stoick."_ Thornado said with Theo translating. Stoick said goodbye to both Thornado and Sonica and after everyone had said their goodbyes, Thornado and Sonica flew into the sky with Bing, Bam and Boom following. "Goodbye, my friends." Stoick murmured, watching Bing, Bam and Boom fly away.

* * *

 **18 chapters down and 2 to go! The first half of the epic finale of this story will be the next chapter. I know it is a bit late for this but Merry Christmas to everyone. Today is New Year's Eve in Australia and the end of 2016. May 2017 be full of good times, joy and wondrous, happy events and occasions! This chapter will have the honour of being the last chapter I have posted in 2016.**


	19. Cast Out Part 1

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Aniu, Black Violet, Nava, Terrence, Snotlout, Hookfang, Pain, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker, Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Smokey and Veilus.**

 **I am aware there may be times when I suddenly add something in and say this particular character has had it all along. I am editing my previous stories and they will be edited to fit in with the story. I apologize for any problems this may cause.**

 **There will be slight changes in upcoming chapters because I am editing my previous stories to better fit in with what I have planned.**

 **AN: I think Nava is better suited to a sword like Aniu's so I am getting rid of his staff and replacing it with a sword that is made out of the same metal as Aniu's with a silver, razor-sharp, smooth blade, a basket crossguard, strong, tough black leather wrapped around the hilt and a sapphire gemstone in the pommel.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 ** _Updated:_** **11.01. 2017**

 ** _Chapter 19: Cast Out Part 1_**

One morning, clear morning, the Dragoniters were having another training session. Gobber, Bucket, Mulch, Sven (not Silent Sven), Arthur Hofferson, Ingrid Hofferson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Freda Jorgenson, Boarlegs Ingerman, Helena Ingerman, Stuffnut Thorston and Torune Thorston were stationed in the forest, manning four loaded catapults while Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were waiting for the signal telling them when it was time to fly up into the air and attack the Dragoniters. "Nothing like starting the morning with a good ambush." Gobber remarked as he stretched. "Fills you up with enough adrenaline to last through the day, huh, Gobber?' Fengo agreed. "It is important for all of us to keep our skills and minds sharp." Namara said wisely. "That is why we volunteered to help our children train, Namara." Theo replied. "Remember, everyone: this is a training session so make sure your shots are deliberately fired wrong. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Nala reminded everyone.

Everyone had just said "Yes, Nala, we know. Thanks for the reminders." When dragon roars aletered them to the incoming Dragoniters. "Catapults, fire!" Gobber yelled and every Viking let loose a round of boulders aimed at the Dragoniters. "Ambush!" Fishlegs yelled, alerting his friends. "Plasma blast, bud!" Hiccup ordered. "Yes, Hiccup." Toothless said and plasma blasted a boulder to pieces. Aniu was in her dragon form and plasma blasted another boulder. A third was eaten by Meatlug , a fourth melted by acid from Camacida, a fifth lightning blasted by Voltage and all of the others were shot down by the other dragons and Nava who was also in his dragon form. At Gobber's signal, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala flew up into the sky and at the Dragoniters, each of them in their dragon forms. "Four adult Guardians in their dragon forms, incoming!" Aniu yelled. Fengo shot fire blasts which narrowly missed but were close enough for them to have to dodge. Namara brightened her scales enough to blind them without any harm, allowing her to shoot plasma blasts without having to dodge any return attacks. Theo shot fire, tail spines and ice blasts. Nala used Gas-and-Spark attacks as well as using Air Magic to send gusts of wind at the Dragoniters that were strong enough to make their flying more difficult.

Aniu flew at her mother and engaged her in physical combat, using their tails, wings and paws to attack each other. "Well done, my dearest daughter." Namara smiled at Aniu as they grappled, very proud of how good, talented and skilled at fighting Aniu was. "Thanks, Mum." Aniu smiled at her mother and head butted her in the chest before knocking her away with a tail smack, forcing Namara to back away. Fengo flew over to take over in fighting his daughter while Camacida went after Namara. Aniu and Fengo wrestled in mid-air and Fengo was proud of and amazed at how powerful his beloved daughter had become. "I am so proud of you, my dear." Fengo smiled, dodging Aniu's paw. "Thanks, Dad." Aniu smiled and back away as Fengo set his scales on fire. Scauldy flew by and extinguished them with water from his mouth. "Hey!" Fengo exclaimed at the Scauldron as he flew by. "Sorry, Fengo." Scauldy chortled and flew away. Camacida had camouflaged herself and continued attacking Namara who had to use her hearing, sense of smell and instincts to protect herself from the Changewing's attacks and retaliate with her own.

Nava utilised the element of surprise and swooped in to attack Theo. "Hey!" Theo exclaimed when Nava shot fire at him and purposely missed. "Is that how you want to fight, my son?' Theo asked. "Yep." Nava grinned and circled his father. Theo swept his claws at Nava who moved back and shot ice out of his mouth, freezing over some of Theo's horns. Theo retaliated with an ice blast of his own that froze over Nava's wing enough to make him stumble in the air. Father and son wrestled in mid-air before Torch flew by and knocked Theo away from Nava with a gust of wind powered by his wings. Theo decided to attack Torch while Nava went after his mother. "Hello, my son." She smiled as she and Nava circled each other. Nearby, Theo flew around Torch, doing his best to freeze the young Typhoomerang's wings, legs, neck and tail without getting hit by Torch's attacks. "Hey, Mum. Sorry about this." Nava said and flew at his mother, grabbing her talons and attempting to swing her around but Nala was strong enough to stay where she was. "Nice move. Too bad it did not work on me." Nala said and sparked a small cloud of gas she had breathed from her first head. The resultant explosion was enough to make Nava let go and back away without singing him. He retaliated by freezing his mother's heads together with ice. Nala's wings worked harder to keep her hovering where she was and fly at her son. Engaging him in physical combat, mother and son wrestled until Voltage flew by and sparked the air up with electricity to make Nala and Nava separate. "I will take care of her." The Skrill roared. "Thanks, Voltage." Nava said and flew away.

The training session continued until almost all of the boulders had been loosed. By that time, Hiccup decided it was time to..."Fall back, everyone! There is too many of them!" He yelled. All of the Dragoniters except for one and his dragon obeyed the order. "You guys fall back! Hookfang and I are going in to finish this!" Snotlout yelled. "Snotlout, we are supposed to obey orders and retreat." Hookfang told his Rider despite the fact Snotlout could not understand what he was saying. Snotlout had Hookfang charge at Gobber's catapult. "Snotlout, that is not the exercise. Retreat!" Hiccup ordered. "What are you doing, Snotlout?!" Aniu and Nava yelled. "That idiot is going to get us into trouble how knows how often. He already has several times." Toothless grumbled. "You have to feel sorry for Hookfang. He has to go along with what Snotlout wants to do." Sharpshot said sympathetically. Toothless nodded in agreement then frowned when he felt a feeling of his inner magic surge towards Hiccup. To Toothless, it felt like the bond he and Hiccup shared was growing stronger in a magical way. He remembered the stories about when a dragon and his or her Rider grow a strong, powerful bond, their connection will continue to grow in power until their souls were one and their lives, hearts and minds were forever connected by the bond they shared and magic of the dragon. Toothless mentally shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on what was happening in the there and then.

"I got your retreat..." Snotlout began, making Hookfang pull up, much to everyone's confusion. "...right here." He said and made Hookfang do a mid air somersault and shoot fire at as many catapults as his fire could reach."Run!" Arthur and Ingrid Hofferson yelled as they ran for cover. As Hookfang flew back to the Dragoniters with Snotlout lounging on his neck, whistling casually, they did not notice Gobber's burning catapult launch a boulder past them. Hiccup and Toothless and Aniu rolled out of the way of the airborne projectile's path then noticed it heading straight at Astrid and Stormfly and Nava. "Look out!" Aniu screamed but it was too late. Nava tried to get out of the boulder's path but accidently knocked Astrid off Stormfly's back. Starled, Stormfly accidently scratched Nava's closest wing. Crying out in pain, Nava fell out of the sky. "Astrid! Nava!"/ "Astrid! Nava!" Stormfly, Sneaka, Toothless, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Hiccup and Aniu screamed.

After Aniu quickly turned into her dragon form, she, Hiccup and Toothless dived down at top speed after Astrid and Nava who were both knocked unconscious by tree branches. Toothless caught Astrid and Aniu caught Nava just seconds before they would hit the ground. Minutes later, Astrid and Nava blearily blinked open their eyes, seeing Hiccup, Aniu, Toothless, Stormfly and Hyperspeed standing above them, relief emanating off them. Sneaka, Terrence and Smokey were licking their faces and ears to help wake them up. "What happened?" They both asked woozily. "Snotlout happened." Aniu said angrily as Snotlout and Hookfang flew overhead and landed. "Yeah! That is right! That is how Snotlout retreats! He does not retreat at all! Click, click, boom! Ha ha!" Snotlout exclaimed, hopping off Hookfang's neck before noticing the rest of the Dragoniters glaring at him and Astrid and Nava sitting on the ground, being supported by Hiccup and Aniu.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? Actually, I know why you are all looking at me." Snotlout said and flexed his muscles, his ego swelling from the recent stunt he pulled off. "You are a bloody, stupid, vain, egomaniacal jerk!" Aniu shouted at him angrily. "What? It was you and Hiccup's stupid exercise." Snotlout defended himself, recoiling at Aniu's fiery temper. "You have no idea what you did, do you?!" Hiccup yelled. "Uh, yeah. Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever." Snotlout grinned, proud of himself. "Astrid, Nava, are you two okay?" Hookfang asked, concerned. "We're fine." Nava hissed and spread his wings before gasping in pain. Three gashes from Stormfly's talons shed blood across his left wing while his right wing was marred by scratches and bruises from tree branches and some feathers had been pulled out. Nava froze over the surface of the scratches to stop the bleeding and reduce the pain and swelling.

"You almost got Astrid and Nava killed!" Hiccup yelled at his cousin. "If it was not for your stupid pride, selfishness and ego, this would not have happened!" Aniu shouted. "Come on, they are fine. Look at them." Snotlout said as Astrid and Nava shakily got to their feet. "No thanks to you." They hissed before charging at Snotlout who was saved from a nasty beating by Hiccup and Aniu who grabbed Astrid and Nava around their waists and held them back. "Okay, all right, easy there, Astrid." Hiccup said, attempting to calm his girlfriend down before she could hurt Snotlout. "Nava, you can beat Snotlout up later, just not now." Aniu said, attempting to calm her boyfriend down before he could hurt Snotlout. "I am going to kill you!" Astrid yelled at Snotlout before stalking away. "Why can't it be now? He needs a punch up!" Nava yelled before giving up and stalking away.

"I am tired of this." Hiccup told Snotlout angrily. "We are getting sick of your attitude and behaviour." Aniu added through gritted teeth. "I am tired of this and sick of you two as well. What are you two getting sick and tired off?" Snotlout snapped before asking. "You always have to do things your way." Hiccup snapped. "With no regards to the safety of your friends." Aniu added. "Yeah? Well, guess what? I look out for being Number One..." Snotlout said before ducking when Hookfang's fire billowed over his head. "...and One A." He concluded. "Exactly. How can we rely on you if you don't do what we ask?" Hiccup asked. "At least Hookfang tries to follow instructions." Aniu added. "So what are you two saying, Hiccup and Aniu?" Snotlout asked. "We are saying until further notice, you are suspended from the Academy." Hiccup said angrily. "Hookfang will still be allowed to join in on our training sessions but you won't." Aniu added. "What?" Snotlout gasped. The other Dragoniters were shocked. "You are grounded." Hiccup told Snotlout firmly.

"You cannot ground me. You are not my Dad." Snotlout said, poking Hiccup in the chest. "Yes, I can." Hiccup replied angrily, poking Snotlout back. "Oh, really? Watch!" Snotlout snapped and marched back over to Hookfang before mounting him. "Ground this, Dragon Boy and Guardian Girl!" Snotlout yelled as he made a reluctant Hookfang fly away. "I am wrong in thinking 'grounding' means staying on the ground? Because that looks an awful lot like 'skying'." Tuffnut said. "I don't think 'skying' even is a word. Could be a name though." Aniu remarked, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "It is easy to figure Snotlout would disobey another order." Nava said and shifted his wings, only to gasp in pain. Aniu instantly returned to his side. "I'm fine." Nava told her. "No, you are not. As soon as we get back to your house, I am getting your parents so we can heal your wings." Aniu said firmly, concern shining in her emerald green eyes. "Fair enough. I know how hard it is to hide even little nicks and scratches from you." Nava said, smiling fondly. "Because I love you, Nava and I have known you my whole life." Aniu replied. Nava smiled and they shared a brief kiss.

Astrid approached Hiccup who was still looking angry. "You did not have to do that for me, Hiccup. I know you love me but you don't have to fuss over me all of the time. I can take care of myself." She said. "I know, Milady but if we cannot count on Snotlout during practice, how can we possibly count on him the next time we run into Dagur and or Heep?" Hiccup asked her, staring into Astrid's ice blue eyes. She sighed, nodded then pulled him into a kiss. "That is for saving me." She said, smiling. "I should try to do it more often." Hiccup replied with his own smile. "Don't get used to it." Astrid smirked and punched Hiccup on his shoulder. "That is for everything else. I love you, Hiccup." She said. "I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup replied, smiling. The two lovebirds shared a loving hug, gazing into each other's eyes.

* * *

On Outcast Island, Heep, two Berserkers and an Outcast watched as Dagur spoke to a picture of Toothless and Voltage pinned to a rock wall. "Hello, Mr. Night Fury and Mr. Skrill. How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling Hiccup-and-Aniu good? Just a big wuv fest over there on Berk, is not it? Well, that is going to change very soon. Me and my buddy Heep are looking forward to being with you two again ("Ugh." Heep muttered and rolled his eyes, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.) That's right. You two, Heep and I are going to spend some quality time ramming it up..." Dagur rambled before Savage walked in. "Dagur! Heep! I have news regarding our latest Dragon Root tests." He said. "What did you call me?' Dagur asked, eye twitching. "Oh, right, sorry. Your Deranged-ness." Savage faltered and bowed.

"Ah. Rolls right off the tongue, does not it?" Dagur asked, sighing. "What news have you got, Savage?" Heep asked. "Ah, yes. Anyway, the Dragon Root test worked exactly like you thought and Heep said it would. The dragons fought for it like...wild dragons, as if they had gone mad." Savage stammered. "Told you the Dragon Root would work." Heep muttered. "Excellent! What shall we do next? So many options!" Dagur chortled maniacally. "Um...oh! What if we keep an eye on berk and wait for the right time to plant it?" Savage suggested. "Yes. And once the dragons find it, they will turn on each other and fight quite possibly to the death in order to claim the Dragon Root, leaving Nava, Aniu, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders without their dragons and more vulnerable." Heep said. "So simple yet so deranged. That is a good idea! I like it! When the time is right, we will put our plan into motion and the Night Fury, the Skrill, Aniu and Nava will be ours!" Dagur proclaimed, laughing evilly. Heep grinned and reflected on what he would do when Aniu and Nava were finally his. Torture sounded like a brilliant idea. So did brainwashing and slavery. He could use them to destroy the Dragoniters, the Berserker-Outcasts and anyone who stood in his way. Once they outlived their usefulness, he could kill them. Of course, he was young and so were they. His plans were only beginning.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless and Aniu returned from scouting and landed in the Academy where other Dragoniters except for Snotlout, Hookfang and Pain were hanging out. "So, let me guess... Snotlout and Hookfang are out flying?" Hiccup guessed. "Yeah, pretty much." Nava said. His wings had been healed and bandaged but he could not fly for at least a few days. "You did not hear it from us." Tuffnut said as he, Ruffnut, Puncher and Kicker began to work on turning Snotlout's pen into their own personal hangout. "And what are you guys doing?" Hiccup asked them. "You guys do know that is Snotlout and Hookfang's pen, right?' Aniu inquired, raising an eyebrow. "We figured with Snotlout kicked out of the Academy, we could renovate his pen into our own personal hangout. Basically, in remembrance of Snotlout, he will be forgotten...sorry, will not be forgotten." Tuffnut replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I did not kick him out of the Academy. He is just on temporary suspension." Hiccup said frantically. "His suspension will end once his attitude and behaviour is enough to allow him back into the Academy." Aniu added. "Snotlout has to learn he cannot do whatever he likes because his actions could get one or any of us injured, captured or worse, killed." Nava said. "What choice do you have after his flagrant disregard for your leadership? Snotlout deserves to be shown the consequences of his actions!" Tuffnut said. "I have to say I agree with you, Tuffnut. You are right." Aniu replied. "We have put up with his attitude, disrespect and actions long enough, anyway. It is about time Snotlout paid for it." Nava said. "We should have cracked down on him before it got too far." Aniu added. "Yeah, the only remaining choice is total expulsion. Or you run the risk of losing the respect of the other Dragoniters. " Ruffnut said simply. "Wow, they actually have a point." Astrid said from where she was grooming Stormfly's scales with a specially made brush. "We will talk to Snotlout when he, Hookfang and Pain come back." Hiccup said. "That could be a while." Aniu remarked. "Knowing Snotlout. He is often late." Nava added.

* * *

Snotlout and Hookfang and Pain flew away from Berk, looking for a place to spend some time alone. "Right there! Take us down, Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed, seeing a rocky island almost bare of any trees or grass. "Fine." Hookfang said and flew down to land on the closest shore. "Welcome to our new home, Hookfang and Pain. I shall call it Snot-Hook-Pain-Land! You two like that, don't you?" Snotlout proclaimed, ending it with a question. "No, we don't." Hookfang and Pain said. "I am not leaving Berk. We are only going to spend a few hours here and that is it." Hookfang said firmly as Snotlout dismounted him. "Who needs that dumb Dragon Academy and Hiccup, Aniu and Nava's dumb rules, anyway? All of this is ours. That tree, ours. That rock, ours. That wrecked Outcast boat, ours...huh?" Snotlout asked and went to take a closer at the wrecked sea vessel. Hookfang and Pain glanced at each other and followed him.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup entered his house with Aniu and Nava. Stoick was in his favourite chair, holding an ice block to his head while Fengo and Namara made lunch and Theo and Nala did some cleaning. "Tough day, Dad?" Hiccup asked. "We already know how that feels." Aniu said. "There are times when we just want to relax." Nava added. "Aye. Some days it is not so easy being a leader." Stoick said. "Tell me about it. I think we may have a little situation with Snotlout." Hiccup sighed as Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Smokey came down the stairs. "And what has he done now?" Stoick asked. "The usual disregard of authority and disobeying orders." Aniu muttered. "He nearly got Astrid and I killed." Nava added. "Oh, I can see that just by looking at your wings, my son." Nala said. "If one or both of your wings had gotten broken, you would not be able to fly for at least a month."Theo added. "And who knows what could happen in just a month?" Namara wondered rhetorically. "Dagur and Heep have not been seen since before the Smokebreath pack joined us." Fengo said, making both Smokey and Veilus look at him.

"He disobeyed a direct order. So, I grounded him and he is refusing to obey that order. I don't know what to do. Do I expel him from the Academy for good? He is still a valuable member of the Dragoniters so I am unwilling to do that. Is suspending him the best thing to do?" Hiccup ranted and Aniu wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her with sigh, letting Aniu rub his back comfortingly. "Thanks, sister." Hiccup said. "Anytime, brother." Aniu replied, kissing Hiccup's forehead. Everyone into the room smiled at Hiccup and Aniu's loving display of sibling affection and comfort. "We don't want to put the others at risk but if Snotlout is allowed to continue doing what he wants to do unchecked..." Aniu trailed. "When us Dragoniters are one member short, it is just not the same." Nava said.

"Hmm...tough one. Decisions like this, never easy. I have made more than several in my time." Stoick mused. "Then...how do you do it? How can you be someone's leader and still be their friend?" Hiccup asked. "You cannot. Not always." Stoick said solemnly, remembering all the times when he had to choose duty over friendship. "There are times when a leader has to choose what is best for everyone instead of what is best for their friends." Namara said wisely. "And there are a lot of times when a leader has to let his friends help him." Fengo said. "Leaders who listen to his or her people, takes their advise and treats them with respect and kindness are the best leaders." Theo said. "It is not easy but we know you, Aniu, Nava and Toothless will make the right choices in the end. You four always do." Nala reassured. Aniu nodded and squeezed Hiccup's hand to show her support and give him comfort. Hiccup squeezed her hand back in reply.

"Son, someday you will be chief and when that day comes, you will have to make choices. Not for your friends or for yourself but for all of Berk." Stoick told him, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder gently in assurance. Hiccup sighed hopelessly, having no confidence in himself at the thought of one day being Chief of Berk then he felt Aniu wrap her arm around his shoulders again. Nava stood on Hiccup's other side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Sharpshot settled into his lap, laying his head on Hiccup's chest. Toothless crooned and surrounded them with his big black wings. They needed no words to tell Hiccup what they were thinking but he knew. We will always be with you, Hiccup. Through thick and thin, peace and war, the bad times and the good times. Nothing or no one can ever tear us apart. We are comrades, we are a team, we are friends and we are family. Forever. Even when we are apart, we will always be together, connected by our friendship and our bonds.

* * *

Snotlout snuck towards the Outcast boat, hiding behind boulders and clutching his mace to his chest. Pain clung to his shoulders while Snotlout gestured for Hookfang to follow as quietly as he could but Hookfang was not a particularly quiet dragon and made stomping footsteps despite his best attempts to stay low and keep quiet. Steeling his nerves and looking back at the boat, Snotlout took a deep breath and ran at it, jumping onto the hull and raising his mace. There was no one, dead or alive in the boat, on it or around it. Snotlout, Hookfang and Pain glanced at each other and confusion. "It could be a trap. They could be waiting for us to bait and then they will attack." Pain spoke up. "I do not think so. There is only scent on this boat and it is fading so the person has not been here for a while." Hookfang said before a crashing sound, a rumble and tremor shook the ground.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked before it happened again. "Oh, great. We just had to land on an earth-quaky island, didn't we?" Snotlout muttered, jumping off the boat and clipping his mace back to his belt. A big hole in the ground opened up and the Screaming Death shot out of it. "Screaming Death! We have to get back and tell the others!" Snotlout screamed, jumping onto Hookfang's neck. As soon as Pain had joined Snotlout on him, Hookfang flew into the air and the Screaming Death gave chase. She managed to knock Snotlout off Hookfang's neck and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Snotlout!" Hookfang and Pain roared in fear as the Screaming Death prepared to charge at Snotlout but before she could get him, a big, bulky figure ran over, grabbed Snotlout and took him to safety as the Screaming Death tunnelled underground. "Snotlout!" Hookfang and Pain roared as they landed. Then they saw Snotlout's saviour and recognized him.

* * *

Later that day, Hookfang landed in Berk Village's Plaza with Pain and Snotlout's saviour riding him. Villagers gathered around, chattering as the big, bulky man got off Hookfang and lay Snotlout on the ground. "Is that Snotlout?" a woman asked. "Is he dead?' A man inquired. "Someone get Spitelout, Freda and the Chief!" Another person yelled. Snotlout blearily opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Not dead. I'm fine." He slurred. "What is going on here?" Stoick asked, marching through the crowd with Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Smokey behind him. They stopped short in shock as they recognized who the man was. Hyperspeed and Needletail hissed, raising their stingers when they sensed the open hostility directed at the man. "I captured him." Snotlout managed to say before he fell unconscious again. And that man was... "Alvin?" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava gasped in shock. "Alvin." Stoick growled. Alvin the Treacherous grinned at them.

* * *

Within minutes, he was shackled and brought to the Great Hall so he could answer for his crimes. As soon as Voltage saw Alvin, the Skrill snarled and reared up, intent on making Alvin pay for what he had done to him. Camacida had to calm him down. "Alvin the Treacherous, you are hereby charged with the following crimes: treachery, attempted treachery, murder, premeditated treachery, conspiracy to commit treachery and...well, you get the idea." Gobber read froma list of crimes Alvin had committed over the years. The villager in attendance of the trial began yelling for blood, wanting revenge. "Settle down, everyone." Stoick said, calming everyone down, although they still glared at Alvin. Glaring at his long-time rival and enemy, Stoick gave the sentence. "Alvin the Treacherous, you will remanded to our jail until a proper sentence can be handed down." He declared.

"Is this how you treat a man who saved a valuable life?' Alvin asked. "Valuable?" Tuffnut asked, wondering what game Alvin was playing at. "Snotlout?" Ruffnut inquired, wanting to know what Alvin wanted. "I know you, Alvin. You did not do this for Snotlout, you did it for yourself." Stoick said. "What could I possibly have to gain from coming here? I did it for us both, Stoick. Now, I have a proposition for you." Alvin said. "Not interested. That is it, everyone. Go home." Stoick dismissed the crowd and Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala and some other men grabbed Alvin and took him to his cell in the jail. Astrid and Fishlegs ran over to Hiccup, Aniu and Nava. "Hiccup, Aniu, Nava. Snotlout just woke up and apparently Alvin was not the only big, nasty creature on that island." Astrid said. "The Screaming Death, it is closing in on Berk." Fishlegs said. "Well, that is fantastic news." Come one." Hiccup said and led his friends out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut got back to work, decorating Hookfang's pen into their own personal hangout. Tuffnut hummed happily as he tried to pin a sharkskin rug to a wall while Ruffnut arranged some flowers in a pot. The other Dragoniters were getting some serious training done. Voltage and Camacida were sparring and so were Torch and Scauldy outside. Hyperspeed and Needletail were also sparring while Smokey, Veilus and the eight Terrible Terrors had divided into teams of two and were play-battling it out until only of them was left. All of them were making sure no one got hurt. "Come on, guys. We have to be able to fight when the times come." Sharpshot said as he tackled Terrence to the ground. "Oh, I know. Don't keep reminding us every ten seconds." Terrence grunted and kicked Sharpshot off him, tackling the green Terrible Terror to the ground where they began wrestling. "No matter how small we are, we still have roles to play." Black Violet said as she and Sneaka grappled in mid-air. "We may be small, but our courage is big, our fire hot and our teeth and claws sharp." Sneaka agreed, shooting fire at Black Violet who swerved out of the way then engaged Sneaka in claw-to-claw combat.

"Come on, you guys. Focus. We need to figure out a way to stop the Screaming Death from reaching Berk." Hiccup told his friends. "And we have to do it fast. We do not have much time." Aniu added as she sparred with Nava, their swords clashing. "It is important we get as much training as we can done." Nava said, deflecting a blow from Aniu. Snotlout on Hookfang flew into the arena and knocked Fishlegs on Meatlug out of their way. "Hey, everyone! Did you guys miss me? Of course you lot did!" Snotlout exclaimed, hopping off Hookfang's back. Everyone stopped training and stared at Snotlout. "Oh, great, I cannot return this fabric." Tuffnut grumbled then the sharkskin rug fell on him. "Snotlout, I am very happy you are okay." Hiccup said, genuinely relieved. "Oh, me? Ha! I am more than okay." Snotlout smiled at Astrid who groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You broke the rules. Again. And you almost got yourself killed in the process." Hiccup reminded him. "So?" Snotlout asked, crossing his arms. "So you are still suspended." Hiccup pointed out firmly. "What?" Snotlout shrieked. "All right. Back in business and ain't it fine? Doing curtains all the time!" Tuffnut sang. "I found the Screaming Death and I captured Alvin the Treacherous!" Snotlout yelled. "Were not you unconscious when you 'captured' him?" Astrid asked. "Unconscious like a fox." Snotlout grinned. "Don't you mean cunning like a fox?" Aniu asked, sheathing her sword. "Or were you only faking it?" Nava inquired, sheathing his own sword. "Uh, what Snotlout said does not even make sense to me and I am foxy like a badger." Tuffnut said. "It is actually cunning as a fox." Nava said. "I am just going to ignore him." Aniu said.

"Look, nothing had changed. You are still suspended. Because you went off flying with Hookfang and nearly got yourself and him killed, I see not other choice. I am sorry, come on, Hookfang." Hiccup said and lead Hookfang into his pen. "You cannot do this, Hiccup! You cannot cage my dragon!" Snotlout yelled as Hiccup and Aniu secured the lock. "Hookfang..." He whispered, seeing how sad but accepting of the situation Hookfang was. "I am sorry, Snotlout but you have lost our respect and our trust. If you want those things and Hookfang back..." Aniu began. "You are going to have to work for it and prove you can still be one of us." Nava finished. Snotlout scowled and left. "Uh, hello? Viking in the dragon pen! Guys!" Tufnfut called, realizing he had been locked in the cage with Hookfang then he realized he could just squeeze out between the bars.

* * *

None of them knew Dagur and Heep had been watching them the whole time. "This gives us a perfect opportunity." Heep said, seeing that Stormfly and Barf-Belch had chosen to stay in the arena to give Hookfang company. "Perfect. The dragons are locked up in the arena. Aw, by the time Hiccup and his dragon dunderheads get to them, it will be too late." Dagur grinned as he kicked off the lid of a crate containing the Dragon Root. Heep checked on it. "It is still fresh and the spells I have added will make it more potent. They will even attack their own Riders." He said.

* * *

As the sun set, Hiccup on Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu and her dragons flew to the jailhouse where a crowd of villagers and dragons had formed. "Alvin is being given a hard time even when he is locked up and cannot be seen by anyone but the guards." Aniu remarked. "Serves him right." Toothless growled as they entered the jail and approached Alvin's cell where the former Outcast was being detained. "Astrid and Nava said you wanted to see us?" Hiccup inquired, making sure Aniu was behind him. Alvin only chuckled. "No more of your tricks, you barbarian." Aniu hissed. "What do you want, Alvin?" Hiccup inquired firmly. "I have a proposal for you, Hiccup and Aniu." Alvin said, standing up in his dark cell. "Well, this should be good." Hiccup rolled his eyes sarcastically. "If it only benefits, you, Alvin, we are leaving." Aniu said. "I should plasma blast him for all he has done." Toothless growled. "Easy, Toothless. Let us hear what he has to say." Sharpshot said, tapping a front paw gently on Toothless's head.

"This Dagur, he is a bit of a loose catapult, wouldn't you two say?" Alvin asked. "That is one way of putting it." Hiccup agreed. "I cannot believe I am saying this but I agree with you, only on what you said about Dagur." Aniu stated. "Whoa. He forced me off my own island, usurped my position as Chief of the Outcasts and I want both of them back." Alvin stated. "Why? So you can go back to the business of trying to destroy Berk?" Hiccup asked. "If you get your island and your position back, Alvin, then who is to say you won't go back to your old ways?" Aniu questioned, glaring at Alvin. "Oh, Hiccup, Aniu, I was upset." Alvin said. "For twenty years?" Hiccup and Aniu asked, both of them raising one of their eyebrows. "Very upset. You know, losing everything tends to make a man do horrible things." Alvin admitted. "So you are saying...you have changed?" Hiccup inquired. "I am saying I am trying to." Alvin admitted. "Well, you are not showing enough effort." Aniu replied. "No one changes overnight. If he is changing, it will take at least while." Black Violet said.

Hiccup and Aniu walked away from Alvin and back to their dragons but they stopped and turned around. "All right, let us say we accept this proposal. What is in it for Berk?" Hiccup asked. "This does not mean we are accepting. We just want to know the terms and conditions." Aniu added. "The Berserkers gone and the Outcasts your allies. That means no more war or attacks, just newfound friendships and alliances. You will not have to worry about us using dragons as weapons or enslaving Guardians. I know that aside from the blonde girl with the axe who rides the blue Deadly Nadder as well as your Night Furyt, you are completely devoted to Aniu. Not many people will stand a chance when they think they can tear you two apart. " Alvin stated. Hiccup, Aniu and the dragons had heard enough and left the jail. Alvin did not fail to notice the tight grip Hiccup had on Aniu's hand or the way the Night Fury protectively stood beside them.

* * *

Stoick could see that Hiccup was quieter than usual as they had dinner in the Haddock House that night. Usually, Hiccup would be talking about what happened that day, what plans he had, what he wanted to do the next day and other similar things. "All right, spit it out, son. You have been staring at me all night." He said finally. "What exactly did Alvin do to get cast out?" Hiccup asked. "I do not want to discuss it." Stoick said firmly, eating another piece of chicken. Even then, the memory was still too painful. "But where did it all start? I mean..." Hiccup began but Stoick slammed his fist down on the table. "It does not matter where it started, just where it ended." He said, causing Toothless and Sharpshot to look up from the fish they were eating. "Yes but I just want to know. I need to know." Hiccup continued. "All you need to know is that Alvin is our enemy and that will never change." Stoick said loudly and left the table after finishing his meal. Hiccup, Toothless and Sharpshot looked at each other, wondering why and how Stoick and Alvin had become such bitter enemies and why Alvin was banished and became an Outcast. They knew there was more to the story than Stoick and Alvin were letting on and they wanted to find out what really happened. Toothless moved over to Hiccup and lay his big head in Hiccup's lap, letting his Rider rub his scales. Then, both Hiccup and Toothless felt a surge of pulse between them. "What was that?"/ "What was that?" Both of them wondered out loud, staring at each other as if hoping either one of them had answers. In only a few short hours, something magical would happen. Something that would bond them together for the rest of their lives in more ways than one.

* * *

Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch were still asleep in their pens, unaware of Heep, Dagur and a group of Berserkers outside the Academy. One soldier opened the gate, letting Dagur and Heep inside. At Dagur' signal, Savage and an Outcast carried the Dragon Root inside and put it in the middle of the arena. At Heep's signal, Berserker soldiers opened the doors to Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch's pens. The three dragons were still asleep but began to wake up when the scent of the Dragon Root, Heep, Dagur and Berserkers drifted into their nostrils. "Dragons, come and get it." Dagur sang, walking out of the Academy. "Have fun killing each other." Heep added sadistically, following Dagur out. Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch woke up, walked out of their pens saw and the Dragon Root. Moving closer to it, the plant's scent immediately intoxicated them and Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch began to fight.

* * *

Snotlout decided to visit Alvin in the jail with Pain on his shoulder. "Well, there he is. Looking much better than the last time I saw you." Alvin grinned as soon as he saw him. "You know, I could have made it off the island without your help." Snotlout said. "He, he, he. Of course you could have. I probably jumped in too son, eh?" Alvin chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, definitely." Snotlout said. "You know, boy, you and I are a lot alike." Alvin said thoughtfully. "Oh, really? How is that?" Snotlout asked suspiciously. "People don't appreciate how we do things." Alvin said sadly. "Ha! You are right. They don't. Stupid people." Snotlout admitted, looking at the ground. "You know this is wrong, don't you?'' Alvin inquired. "What is that?" Snotlout asked. "Locking me up like this." Alvin said.

"I don't know. It seems right to me, Alvin. You have done some crazy, stupid, bad stuff." Snotlout said, he was not completely stupid. "And I also saved your life, Snotlout! I did not have to bring you back to Berk. I could have left you on that island and I would be a free man today but I did not! All I want is my island and my tribe back. If you let me out, you will never see me again! You owe me at least that, Snotlout." Alvin said. Snotlout looked thoughtful and was about to reply when they heard the alarm horn blow. "Hey! What was that?!" Alvin asked, confused. In their respective houses, Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and their dragons were asleep in their beds until they heard the horn blaring. "Warning signal?" The three of them asked. "Come on!" They yelled at their dragons, grabbing their weapons and rushing out of their houses.

Snotlout had just rushed out of the jail when Astrid saw him. "Snotlout, come on!" She yelled. "What is it?" He asked her. "It is Dagur and Heep! They have been spotted by the arena and our dragons are in trouble! Come on!" Astrid yelled and ran towards the arena with her axe in hand and Sneaka flying above her. "Hookfang..." Snotlout murmured, realizing Hookfang was in danger. "We have to help him." Pain said, tugging at Snotlout's hair. "Wait! Snotlout! I can help! Dagur has come alone. You need me." Alvin yelled. Snotlout tought about it and decided...he had no choice.

* * *

Hiccup on Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu, Black Violet, Veilus, Nava, Terrence and Smokey flew to the Academy while Hyperspeed and Needletail ran below them. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida were already at the Academy fending off a bunch of soldiers. Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch were fighting each other over..." Dragon Root!" Hiccup, Aniu and Nava yelled. "Looks like Dagur and Heep left us a little parting gift." Aniu said grimly. "We have to get it away from them or they will keep fighting each other!" Nava exclaimed. They joined Astrid, Sneaka, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Iggy, Ruffnut , Tuffnut, Puncher and Kicker on the ground. "Dagur and Heep put Dragon Root in the arena so the dragons will attack each other." Hiccup told them grimly.

Snotlout rushed over to them. "Hiccup, Aniu, listen! I need to tell both of you something!" He exclaimed frantically. "Snotlout, not now." Hiccup and Aniu said sternly. "It is important, I..." Snotlout said desperately but Hiccup and Aniu both held up a hand to silence him. "We said not now." Aniu told him sternly. "All right, Fishlegs and Meatlug, this is all you two. "Toothless and I cannot go in there because he will affected by the Dragon Root. Aniu and Nava have to help drive the Berserkers off this island. You and Meatlug have to fly in and get that root out of there while the others distract their dragons." Hiccup said. "You hear that, girl. It is up to you and me." Fishlegs told Meatlug. _"_ _I know we can do it, Fishlegs."_ Meatlug assured him. "Meatlug knows you and her can do it, Fishlegs." Nava said. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut opened the gate, dashed into arena and watched Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch fight it out.

"Stormfly, no!" Astrid yelled, racing over to Stormfly who shot fire at her, forcing Astrid to dive out of the way. "Okay, this was a bad idea!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang chased him around with bursts of fire. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran out of the way as Barf-Belch attempted the Gas-and-Spark them. Seeing a chance, Fishlegs on Meatlug managed to get to the Dragon Root, grab it and race to the gate. "You stop this right now!" Ruffnut yelled as she and her brother were chased by Barf-Belch. "Come on, girl. We can make it!" Fishlegs encouraged Meatlug as she flew at the gate as fast as her wings could take then...the gate slammed shut in their faces. Two Berserkers laughed cruelly at them. Hiccup, Toothless, Nava and Aniu landed behind them. "Leave our friends and our dragons alone!" Aniu yelled, her emerald green eyes flashing like fire from her rage. "Open that gate right now or..." Hiccup began threatening them only to be interrupted by a familiar voice. "Or what?" It asked tauntingly.

They looked up and saw Dagur, Heep, Savage and several Berserkers standing the bleachers above them. "Oh, we should have known you guys would be here." Nava said sarcastically, his body and wings tensing and quivering in rage. "Hello, Nava and Aniu. It has been a while, has not it?" Heep asked, grinning smugly. "Of course you would show your ugly face around here." Aniu said. Heep's golden eyes flashed with rage and raised his hand to shoot a fireball at her but Dagur stopped him. "Now, now, now. Talking first, fighting later." He reminded him. Heep growled and lowered his hand, still glaring at Aniu and Nava. "I see you two have some dragons of your own." He said. "They chose to be our dragons and our friends." Aniu said. "Now, they are a part of our family." Nava said. "Family? Friendship? Peace? Unity? Are they what you lot care about so dearly? Those things are worthless. Only power matters. There is power and those too weak to seek it. I seek power, that makes me strong, that makes me powerful. And you two do not seek power, Aniu and Nava, that makes both of you weak." Heep said.

"Can we just get this show on the road? Let us get to the good stuff." Dagur said impatiently. "What do you want, Dagur?' Hiccup asked through gritted teeth. "Oh, thank you. What I have always wanted. Your Night Fury, the Skrill, Aniu and Nava. I might even take the Typhoomerang, the Scauldron and the Changewing. Hand them over and we will leave peacefully. You can still have your worthless, little Terrible Terror. Your choice: your dragons and both guardians or your friends. Is this not exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen?" Dagur asked, ignoring Toothless and Sharpshot's snarling and growling. Hiccup was now completely at a crossroads. Looking at Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were still trapped in the arena with their dragons who were all still under the influence of the Dragon Root except for Meatlug then at Torch, Voltage. Scauldy and Camacida who were still fighting off the Berserksers then at Aniu, Toothless and Nava, he desperately tried to come up with something that would keep all of them safe, unharmed and out of Dagur and Heep's hands.

He could not bear to lose any of them. Aniu was his first ever true friend, his Guardian, his sister by the bond they shared. Toothless was his dragon, his true friend, his brother by the bond they shared. Astrid was his true love, his girlfriend, his Milady, his Divine Beauty, his Valkyrie. Nava was another one of his three true, best friends. They shared many similarities, their love for Aniu being their main one. If he chose, Toothless, Aniu, Nava and Voltage, all of his friends would be hurt or worse. If he did not choose them, he would lose Aniu, Toothless, Nava and Voltage. They would be subjected to a life of slavery and other horrors. Hiccup was going to do everything he could to keep his friends, the Dragoniters, his family and all of Berk safe, unharmed and together but Dagur and Heep were not willing to let him have all of them.

"We cannot keep this up much longer!" Fishlegs yelled. "Neither can we!" Astrid shouted after using acrobatics and a shield to keep herself safe from Stormfly. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were screaming as they tried to get away from their Dragon Root-crazed dragons. "Curse both of you to the deepest, darkest, fiery pits of Hell, Heep and Dagur. Both of you are monsters and bastards!" Aniu shouted at Dagur and Heep. "Both of you are going to so sorry, Gods-frinking-so-damn sorry by the time all of us get through to you!" Nava yelled. "So, Hiccup. What is your answer?" Dagur asked smugly. That is when much-needed help arrived. "The answer is...we run you lot through and open the gate ourselves." Stoick snarled, holding a hammer and a shield with a lot of armed villagers, Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala behind him. Screaming battle cries, the Berkians charged at the Berserkers. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala flew over to help Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida with the Berserkers.

An all out battle ensured, with people charging, weapons clashing, kicks and punches flying, grunts, cries and other sounds of battle and pain sounding and chaos unfolding. All in all, it was sheer chaos. Redcyclone, Inferno, Blaze, Lantern, Rusher, Prongo, a lot of Speed Stingers and many of the Smothering Smokebreaths arrived to help along with Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Snowflier, Firesnow, Ignitis, Infernia, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher, Sweetheart, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger. All of them joined in the battle with the Speed Stingers using their faster than lightning speed and paralysing venom in their stingers to take down Berserkers. A bunch of Berserkers surrounded Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava armed with crossbows. They constantly shot arrows at Hiccup who had to use his shield plus Aniu and Nava who had to use their swords and their magic. The three of them made sure Toothless did not get hit. The Night Fury used his plasma blasts to take the archers out.

Stoick managed to get to the gate's lever and open it. Savage saw him and charged. That is when Alvin arrived on the battle field. "Stoick, duck!" he yelled and jumped into the air, kicking Savage away from Stoick. "You!" Dagur yelled at Alvin as soon as he saw him in shock. "Me and don't look so surprised. I do not go down easily." Alvin growled. "Alvin!" Stoick yelled and tossed Alvin a sword. The former Outcast chief stared at the Berkian chief in shock. "Well, do not just stand there!" Stoick yelled and resumed opening the gate. Alvin grinned and charged into battle with a war cry, taking down Berserkers. As soon as the gate was open, Fishlegs and Meatlug made a break for it. Hiccup, Toothless and Nava charged into the arena. "Fishlegs, Meatlug. This way! We will cover you!" Hiccup yelled.

"Come on, girl! You can do this!" Fishlegs encouraged his Gronckle as Toothless and Nava, who was now in his dragon form, shot fire and plasma blasts to keep Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch at bay. Aniu saw Stoick struggling to hold off a Berserker in front of the gate and went to help him. Fishlegs and Meatlug made it out of the arena and accidently knocked Stoick and Aniu over as they made their escape. "Sorry, Chief and Aniu!" Fishlegs yelled as he and Meatlug flew the Dragon Root away. Hiccup, Toothless and Nava got out of the arena and blasted the gate closed, trapping Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch inside. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had managed to take cover in the pens. Dagur and Heep had been watching the battle the whole time and both of them could not believe what had just happened. "Our plan has failed. We must retreat." Savage groaned in pain, holding his side where Alvin had kicked him. "I am not leaving Berk empty-handed!" Dagur yelled. "We may not have to. We can still take them as hostages." Heep said, pointing at Stoick and Aniu. Realizing not all was lost, Dagur smirked. If he took Stoick and Aniu as hostages, he may yet be able to make Hiccup give him the Night Fury, the Skrill and Nava. "Follow me." He grinned at his men and Heep.

* * *

Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut moved out from their hiding places and approached Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf-Belch. The three dragons were no longer under the influence of the Dragon Root and warmly greeted their Riders, apologizing profusedly. Astrid and Stormfly sighed happily in relief as they embraced. "Come here, you stupid dragon. I love you." Snotlout said as he hugged Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare purred and nuzzled him. "Oh, Barf-Belch. Thank you for not killing us." Tuffnut sighed as he and Ruffnut hugged Barf-Belch. Ruffnut decided it was time to give the Hideous Zippleback a good old-fashioned and so commenced to give him one. Tuffnut watched and shook his head. The Dragoniter Mates and Offspring went into the arena to reunite with their loved ones. Hiccup, Toothless and Nava watched with wide, relieved smiles on their faces, glad it was all over. Or so they thought until Gobber's panicked, frantic voice called for them. "Hiccup! Nava!" Instantly knowing something was wrong, Hiccup, Toothless and Nava ran outside the arena and saw Fengo and Namara being held back by Theo and Nala.

"Dad!" / "Aniu!" Hiccup and Nava screamed seeing Stoick and Aniu up on a ledge with Dagur, Savage, Heep and another Berserker holding them prisoner. "Hiccup! Nava!" Aniu yelled, desperately to escape but Heep held a sword at her throat. The blade was silver-gray with a yellow gem on the pommel and the grip was wrapped in black leather. "Like my sword? I will be using it to fight you very soon." Heep sneered at Nava whose entire body including his wings were trembling from rage and fear. "Nobody make a move." Dagur threatened them, giggling. _"_ _Hiccup, Nava, just let me kill the filthy, monstrous bastards."_ Toothless snarled. "Dagur." Alvin snarled, wishing he could rip the deranged Berserker limb from limb and head from neck. "We will be leaving now. And if I see one dragon, rider or not or even one Guardian following us, you lot will be looking for a new chief." Dagur threatened then grinned at Aniu. "As for you, Aniu. I hope you are excited to join us. Just think of all of the things we could together. Who knows, we might even get married and have kids." He said, grinning lewdly at the last sentence. Aniu snarled and prepared to set her body on fire but Heep hit her over the head hard enough to knock Aniu unconscious. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy and Camacida had to pin Hiccup, Toothless, Nava, Fengo and Namara down as they yelled threats and insults at Dagur and Heep who pulled the scabbard containing Aniu's sword off her belt and throwing it to the ground at their feet.

"We will be in touch! Bye-bye!" Dagur said, waving goodbye and leaving with Heep, Savage, Stoick, Aniu and the remaining Berserkers quickly before any of the Berkians thought about attacking them. All Hiccup, Toothless and Nava could think about was saving Stoick and Aniu before it was too late. "Okay, we take the south pass, cut them off at the beach and smash their ships before they..." Hiccup began. "Don't do it, boy. You back a man like that into a corner, you may not like the outcome." Alvin warned him. "Especially when that man travels with an one hundred ship armada." Gobber remarked. "But we have to save Aniu and Stoick!" Nava yelled. "Dagur is not going to hurt your father yet. Stoick is not what he wants." Alvin said. "But what about Aniu? Dagur and Heep have her. I cannot stand by and do nothing when Dagur and Heep could be doing who knows what to her! She is my Soul-Sister and I love her!" Hiccup yelled, tears already leaking out of his eyes. "Aniu is my true love, my girlfriend and my Soul Mate. I cannot bear to be without her." Nava added, tears already running out of his eyes and sobs shaking his body. "Nava. Hiccup." Fengo and Namara murmured, going over to Hiccup to embrace them.

Hiccup and Nava sobbed into Fengo and Namar's shoulders as they ran their fingers through their hair and murmured words of comfort. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, telling him in his own language that they would get Aniu and Stoick, defeat Dagur, Heep and Berserkers and everything would be already again. Astrid joined the hug, tears leaking out of her eyes. Eventually, Hiccup and Nava were calm enough to hear what anyone would say next. "Alvin is right." Gobber admitted grudgingly. "You want us to trust him?" Hiccup and Nava asked in disbelief. "If there is one thing Alvin knows, Hiccup and Nava, it is treachery." Gobber said. "I believe that Aniu will not become a slave to Dagur and Heep willingly without fighting with everything she has got. She is a tough, strong girl with magic. You two just have to have faith she will be all right and still alive by the time we get to her and Stoick. I have no doubt he will protect her." Alvin said softly. Hiccup and Nava could only nod as they walked over Aniu's sword. They paused, wondering which one of them was going to take it. Hiccup picked it up and held it out to Nava. "No, you take it." He said. Hiccup nodded and clipped the scabbard to his belt.

* * *

Many things happened at once: Dagur and Heep bound Stoick and Aniu to metal chairs so they could not move. They were enchanted to make sure Aniu could use her magic to get herself and or Stoick free. Alvin was locked in one of the Academy's pens by Snotlout. Hiccup, Nava, Toothless, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Smokey stood one of the high peaks overlooking the ocean, where the Berserker ships were sailing away from Berk with Stoick and Aniu on them. Nava held his sword in his hand and Hiccup had his shield strapped to his back and Aniu's sword in his hand. "Don't worry, Dad and Aniu...we are going to get you both back...no matter what it takes." Hiccup said, emerald green eyes blazing with determination. "Even if we have to kill, shed blood, or whatever else, we both know this will be a big battle. One that will start a long war for peace and the future of the Archipelago and...the world as we know it." Nava said.

"If I have to fight Dagur to the death, one on one...then so be it." Hiccup said. "If I have to fight Heep to the death...one on one...then so be it." Nava said. _"_ _Blood will be shed...lives will be changed...tragedies will occur...but we will never give up...we are the Dragoniters."_ Toothless said and somehow...Hiccup understood him.

* * *

Out in the midst of a raging storm, a sea stack collapsed, sending Terrible Terrors flying away from it. The Screaming Death shot out of the ocean and roared. It was time to find what she had been looking for her whole life.

* * *

 **Was this chapter a big, fat shocker or what? I never thought myself capable of writing stuff like this. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Toothless and Astrid will a very, very close relationship with each other. Romantic True Love and a Soul-Bond for Aniu and Nava. Romantic True Love for Hiccup and Astrid. A Soul-Bond of brother and sister for Hiccup and Aniu. A Soul-Bond that will bind Hiccup and Toothless together, giving Hiccup magical powers of a Night Fury in the process. Unbreakable friendship for Hiccup and Nava, Nava and Astrid and a destiny that will change the world. OH MY GOSH! This series is going to have so much in it that it will blow you minds!**

 **Side Note: One thing that is hard is that I have to tone down what Dagur says and does so they will be able to forgive him in Race to The Edge. Oh and this is the second last chapter of Dragons and Guardians: Defenders of Berk. One more big, thrilling chapter to go, everyone! Whoo! Oh and FIRST CHAPTER OF 2017! Double whoo!**


	20. Cast Out Part 2

_**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The dragon riders ride on their dragons while the guardians such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Right now the Dragoniters group consists of: (Hiccup Haddock, Toothless, Sharpshot), (Aniu Namara'sdaughter, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus), (Nava Theodore'sson, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey), (Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Sneaka), (Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Iggy), (Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Pain), (Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf-Belch, Puncher, Kicker), (Torch), (Voltage), (Scauldy), (Camacida),**

 **I am aware there may be times when I suddenly add something in and say this particular character has had it all along. I am editing my previous stories and they will be edited to fit in with the story. I apologize for any problems this may cause.**

 **There will be slight changes in upcoming chapters because I am editing my previous stories to better fit in with what I have planned.**

 **Response to a review from Arwen the Storyteller: Thank you for your compliments. I have thought about your Oc character idea and I have decided I will add in a Guardian who is an old childhood friend of Aniu and Nava. But there will be two of them. One is a cousin of Aniu and the other is a cousin of Nava. They will have six other friends of three species from Star Wars because I love Star Wars. If you read the part where the Dragoniters are struggling to round up Bing, Bam and Boom, you will know what their names are. And yes, Heep is going to be in league with the Dragon Hunters.**

 **Response to a review from Lightning: Hiccup and Toothless will find a colony of Night Furies particularly a female who Toothless was best friends with before he got separated from them.**

 **Author's note: Okay, this chapter, particularly the beginning, could get distressing and disturbing for some readers. It has gore and perhaps sexual references. 2 I have watched some parts of Game of Thrones with Ramsay Bolton in them. As I watched Ramsay do all the stuff he does and say the things he does, I thought Ramsay Bolton would be a perfect inspiration for Heep who will be as bad as him until in future stories. Because Ramsay is a sadist, a psychopath, a rapist, a torturer, a murderer, a monster as well as several other things, Heep will be a lot like him which means there will be several M rated stories in the future.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

 ** _Updated:_** **29.01.2017**

 ** _Chapter 20: Cast Out Part 2_**

Hiccup was having a horrible night's sleep. Only just a few hours ago, his father, Stoick and Aniu had been captured by Dagur and Heep who also wanted Toothless, Nava and Voltage. Toothless was sleeping on his rock slab bed while Sharpshot snuggled up to him. When Hiccup finally managed to get to sleep, he was tortured by a horrible nightmare.

He was alone on Outcast Island with a bright light, fire, smoke and ash surrounding him. They eventually disappeared and Hiccup saw a terrible scene. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, their dragons, Torch, Scauldy and Camacida, all of them lying dead on the ground, soaked and stained in their own blood and killed by weapons and fire. "Guys! No!" Hiccup screamed, tears falling out of his eyes. He continued on and found Stoick, Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala also dead, killed in a similar with their blood on and around their bodies. "No! Dad! Gobber! Fengo! Namara! Theo! Nala! Nooo!" Hiccup screamed, falling to his knees beside his father's body and crying hysterically. It only got when he found the strength to move on. His grief doubled when he found Astrid, Nava and their dragons killed in a more gruesome fashion then the others. It looked as they had beaten and stabbed to death, bruises and stab wounds from which blood still flowed all over their bodies. "Aaaastriiiiid!" Hiccup screamed in despair, collapsing onto his girlfriend's bloody body. He held her close, sobbing and wailing hysterically, begging her to wake up and come back to him, not even caring that he was getting soaked in her blood. Astrid's golden-blonde, blood-soaked hair flowed around her head like a halo and her ice blue eyes were still open even after death had claimed her. Her double battle axe lay close to her, the blade soaked in blood and numerous bodies unrecognizable enemies lay around them and Nava whose sword was in a similar condition. Obviously, they had fought to the death against the enemies, taking as many of them as they could into the world of the dead.

Stormfly, Sneaka, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Smokey lay nearby, they were dead and soaked in blood as well. Once he found the strength and willpower to drag himself from Astrid and over to Nava, he collapsed nearly on top of his best friend's dead body. "Nava, please, wake up. Please...please...please..." But no matter how much Hiccup begged, shook and held his body in his arms, Nava did not wake up. His usually straight, neat, soft and tidy silver-blonde hair was blood-soaked and strewn in a mess all over his head as his sapphire blue eyes stared lifelessly at the sky overhead. Once again gaining the strength to continue, Hiccup moved on...and found Toothless and Sharpshot. Both of them were dead and soaked in their blood as well. Sharpshot's head had been ripped off and Toothless's entire body was soaked in blood, covered in stab wounds, whip wounds, cuts, scratches, bruises and brand marks with his limbs, wings, tail and dozens of other bones in his body including his ribs had all been broken in horrific ways. Sometimes, Hiccup could see bits of bone poking out of Toothless's wounds amidst the blood. Toothless had obviously been tortured to death. A scream of sheer despair, grief and agony tore from Hiccup's mouth as all the deaths of his friends, family and loved ones became too much. He fell to his knees, still screaming, hysterical, choking sobs making tears flood from his eyes.

"Hiccup! Help me!" Screamed a terrified familiar voice. "Aniu...ANIU!" Hiccup screamed, rising to his feet. He saw Aniu running towards him over the blood-soaked ground. "HICCUP!" She screamed, increasing her speed. Hiccup ran as fast as he could towards her but when they were close, Heep appeared and grabbed Aniu. "HICCUP!" Aniu screamed, fighting against Heep's grip with all of her strength and might. "You will never escape me, Aniu." Heep snarled and forced Aniu to the ground, pinning her down flat on her chest and stomach and straddling Aniu's waist between his legs, hands on her back. "ANIU!" Hiccup screamed. Heep could NOT be thinking about ...raping Aniu, could he? But as Aniu fought, Heep had other plans. "You want to fight, that is all right with me." Heep hissed and held his hands over Aniu's wings. Before or Aniu could do anything, a stream of fire shot from Heep's hands onto Aniu's wings, setting them on fire. The screams of agony from Aniu were ear-shattering, ripping Hiccup's heart to pieces. "I warned you." Heep cooed and a bright light surrounded him and Aniu, preventing Hiccup from seeing what happened next. All he could was Aniu's screams which then turned to begs and pleas then moans, screams, pleas and grunts of pleasure. It seemed to happen forever before the light disappeared. When Hiccup could finally see, Aniu was on her back, tears streaming down her face, sobs escaping from her mouth and her clothes looking as though they recently been taken off and put back on. Heep's clothes looked to be in a similar condition and he got off her with a satisfied, monstrous grin on his face. "That was fun, was not it, my dear." Heep cooed sweetly and bent his head down to kiss Aniu on one of her cheeks. She only sobbed harder and weakly tried to push Heep off her. Hiccup was frozen in shock and horror, knowing Aniu had just been raped.

Heep smiled, got off Aniu, stood up and pulled Aniu to her feet. Aniu's wings were scorched and burned beyond recognition. Heep made Aniu stand right in front of him and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Any last words for your brother by bond, Aniu?" He asked her. "Hiccup..." Aniu whimpered. Heep rolled his eyes, shook his head and pulled something out from behind his back. "So your last word was his name? I thought it would be Nava's. I suppose that will be enough, my dear." Heep sneered and plunged a dagger right through Aniu's heart . "ANIU!" Hiccup screamed in despair. Heep chuckled, let go of the dagger, dropped Aniu to the ground and moved away, standing at a distance so he could watch. Regaining his senses, Hiccup ran over to Aniu, dropped to his knees beside her and cradled Aniu's dying body in his arms. "Hiccup..." Aniu whispered hoarsely. "Aniu, stay with me...please, stay with me. I cannot bear life without you." Hiccup sobbed even though he knew it was hopeless. Aniu weakly raised a hand to his face, cupping his cheek. "I love you...my brother." Aniu whispered and died, her hand falling to the ground. "NOOOOO!" Hiccup's scream echoed all around them. He held Aniu's body in his arms, begging her to wake up. Heep chuckled and walked over to them, smiling. "It is all right, Hiccup. You will be joining her and them soon enough. I had a lot of fun killing Nava, Toothless, Astrid, your father, friends and family. Actually, you will be joining her and them right now." Heep said, kneeling beside Hiccup and placing his bloody hand on Hiccup's shoulder in fake sympathy before he plunged the same dagger he had used to kill Aniu through Hiccup's back into his heart. Hiccup collapsed on top Aniu and the last thing he heard before he died was Heep's evil, maniacal laughter.

Hiccup woke up in his bed, bolting upright and screaming at the top of his lungs. Toothless and Sharpshot had darted to his side to comfort him. Hiccup collapsed, sobbing hysterically against Toothless's chest and the Night Fury wrapped his fore legs around him, warbling. Sharpshot nuzzled against his chest, licking Hiccup's face as the tears flowed down it. Hiccup was shaking and crying uncontrollably, collapsing against Toothless's chest and holding Sharpshot close to his chest tightly. Then Hiccup and Toothless felt a powerful wave of magic surge between them. "What was that?" Both of them asked each other. Sharpshot stared at them, wondering what had caused their reactions.

"Oh, we know what it is, young Hiccup and young Toothless." A voice said. A burst of bright light filled the room and two figures emerged from it. The smaller one was humanoid with a smooth and angled, pure white face emitting a healthy glow. His ears were tapered and prominently pointed. His sky-blue eyes were slanted and held wisdom, kindness, gentleness and compassion beyond anything Hiccup or Toothless shad seen before. A long, silky, straight sheet of dawn coloured hair flowed down his back from his scalp. His body was strong, athletic and powerful adorned by trousers and robes of sky blue silk. The second figure was a dragon unlike anything Hiccup had seen before. She was reptilian with pure white scales shining brighter than any gem. The moonlight flowing into the room reflected off her scales in rainbows rays. Her golden eyes shone the same wisdom, kindness, gentleness and compassion as her Rider.

"Who are you two?" Hiccup and Toothless asked them. "My name is Dracoryn and I am an Alagaesian Elf. My dragon is named Dawnera and she is an Alagaesian Dragon. We sensed between both of you grow stronger and we are here to guide both of you, Hiccup and Toothless, through your bond as Soul-Dragon and Soul-Rider." The Elf said. "What is a Soul-Dragon and a Soul-Rider?" Hiccup asked. This time, Dawnera chose to explain. "A Soul-Dragon and a Soul-Rider are a dragon and a human or humanoid being who have a Soul-Bond formed between them, binding them together in heart, mind, soul and life. When a dragon and a human have forged a nigh unbreakable bond of friendship, trust and love for each other, it will often become a Soul-Bond. The dragon gains the ability to speak to humans while the Rider gains magic and a dragon form that is the same body and species as his or her dragon with defining characteristics such as eye colour and markings, and scale markings that match his o her hair colour as well as enhanced senses and physical abilities." She said in a clear, smooth, strong voice.

"For example, Hiccup and Toothless: when you two activate your Soul-Bond, Hiccup will gain a silver scar-like marking on which ever palm he uses to activate the bond in the shape of the Night Fury insignia. Your life span will be tied to Toothless's and if either one of you is killed by means that do not include death or sickness, both of you will die at the same second. For example: if Hiccup is killed, Toothless will die the very second he dies. If Toothless is killed, Hiccup will die the very second he dies. Hiccup will gain the ability to turn into a Night Fury greatly resembling Toothless but with defining characteristics from his human form. Both of you will very much alike when Hiccup is in his dragon form but his eyes will be the same colour as they are now and he may have markings, spines or whatever else that are the same colour as his hair. Hiccup will gain magic such as healing magic, levitation, air magic, shadow magic and other types of magic. He will also be able to shoot blue plasma blasts from his hands, manipulate and control the fire. Both of you will be able to communicate by telepathy over short distances, sense each other's emotions, pain and other bodily feelings. Whenever one or both of you are in danger and or injured, both of you will be to sense it. Eventually Hiccup will be able understand what every dragon is saying, allowing him to speak to them and them to him." Dracoryn explained.

"What about my prosthetic foot? What will happen when I turn into my dragon form?" Hiccup asked. "You will most likely have a real foot and will not have to worry about prosthetics. Because is a fast, stealthy and agile dragon, your speed, stealth, agility, strength, stamina, fighting skills and intelligence will change to match his." Dawnera explained. "Will our other friends Soul-Bond to each other? If they do, when?" Toothless asked. "Astrid and Stormfly share a very powerful bond, close to yours in strength and power but every Soul-Dragon-Soul-Rider-Bond is different. I have foreseen Astrid and Stormfly will activate their Soul-Bond in no more than two years. Fishlegs and Meatlug have a very endearing, doting, loving relationship. They tend to mother and baby each other but when they bond, Fishlegs will gain more courage and more positive qualities he lacks. This will also happen with Meatlug. Snotlout and Hookfang tend to argue, fight, disagree and belittle each other but they still have a strong relationship which will grow much stronger when they bond. Snotlout will gain more positive qualities such as intelligence, humility and humbleness. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf-Belch do care about each other dearly but Ruffnut and Tuffnut prefer to argue, disagree and fight constantly, hindering their bond. They are reckless, wild, rarely think and possess little intelligence. Their reputations as explosive experts and pranksters will come in handy in the future and when they activate their Soul-Bond with Barf-Belch, they will become smarter, wiser, thoughtful and their bond as family will grow much stronger. All in all, I see they will be Soul-Bonded in the very close future." Dracoryn explained.

"How do we activate our Soul-Bond?" Hiccup and Toothless asked. "It is simple. Hiccup, hold out your hand with the palm and fingers open. Toothless, touch your snout to Hiccup's palm and the activating Soul-Bond will do the rest." Dawnera explained. Hiccup and Toothless nodded. Hiccup held out his open palm to Toothless's snout and the Night Fury touched his nose into it. A blast of icy cold and fiery hot energy surged through Hiccup and Toothless's bodies. A bright light of many colours glowed around them and for an unknown amount of time, it seemed as though Hiccup and Toothless were the only ones in the world. The energy flooded into their bodies. Eventually, it ended and Hiccup and Toothless sat gasping, their hearts pounding, they were for more in tune with each other than they ever had been before. Dracoryn and Dawnera watched them. "Hiccup? Hiccup?" Hiccup heard a baritone, smooth, deep, young voice saying his name. The voice was coming from Toothless's mouth. "Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, staring into Toothless's forest green eyes, framed by smooth, midnight black scales. "Yes, Hiccup. It is me." Toothless said, gazing into Hiccup's emerald green eyes with love, kindness and joy. "Oh, Toothless! I have been waiting so long just to hear your voice!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his arms around Toothless's neck. Toothless purred and wrapped his forelegs around Hiccup's body. "You have no idea how long I have for this very moment, Hiccup." He crooned into Hiccup's ears.

Dracoryn and Dawnera were smiling warmly at the scene as Hiccup and Toothless embraced, revelling in their newfound Soul-Bond. Sharpshot flew excited circles around their heads, crowing with joy. Hiccup and Toothless were now highly aware of each other's heartbeats, pulses, breathing, emotions, thoughts and the flow of blood through their bodies. They had always thought of each other as brothers from another species and now their souls, minds and hearts were connected together in an unbreakable bond. "Just wait until Aniu learns about this!" Hiccup exclaimed and that ruined the happy moment. "Aniu." He whispered, knowing his beloved Guardian sister by Bond was still in danger, being held prisoner and captive with his father by Dagur and Heep. A shudder ran through him when he remembered his nightmare. Toothless snarled and tightened his grip when the memory of the nightmare flowed through their newfound bond.

"Dracoryn, Dawnera, our best friend Aniu is in danger and..." Hiccup began. "We know, Hiccup and Toothless. Now that your Soul-Bond has been activated, both of you have a higher chance of saving her. We have experienced visions of the future and Heep will commit crimes and horrors you cannot imagine or believe he will ever be able to do." Dracoryn said. "In my nightmare, he had killed all of our friends and tortured Nava and Toothless to death. Then he set Aniu's wings on fire and raped her before killing her and me." Hiccup choked out, pain fresh and clear in his voice. "We know and that nightmare is only a glimpse of what he will do in the future without anyone to oppose him." Dawnera said. "We have also experienced another vision, a more positive, joyful vision. Hiccup, you will also form Soul-Bonds with Aniu and through her, Nava. The Dragoniters will grow in strength, power, numbers, friendship and family. The Dragoniters will be leaders and the main hope for everything that is good in this world. Your children, grandchildren, great-children and so on and so forth will inherit this legacy. The Hags-Fiends will also a massive threat." Dracoryn said. "When will we begin learning how to use our newfound powers?" Toothless asked. "Your training will begin shortly but first, you must save Aniu and Stoick." Dawnera said. Hiccup and Toothless nodded. Dracoryn and Dawnera smiled and began to fade. "Wait! Where are you two going?" Hiccup and Toothless asked frantically. "We cannot stay here forever. Rest assured, we will come to you for your training and when you need help." Dracoryn said. "We will always be with you, watching over you and guiding you but for now, we must go. May the blessings of the gods and Draco be with you." Dawnera said. "Farewell, Hiccup Haddock and Toothless. Your Soul-Bond will not form right away but gradually. In time, all of your powers will come to you." Dracoryn said before they faded completely away.

Hiccup, Toothless and Sharpshot stared at each other. "Well, that was amazing, awe-inspiring and illuminating." Hiccup remarked. "Yes but if we are to come up with a plan to save Aniu and Stoick, we must get our sleep. One thing I know for sure, is that it will not easy. We must be at our full strength and energy if we are to save Aniu and Stoick as well as defeat Dagur and Heep. Good night, Hiccup. Words will fail to describe how happy I am to be Soul-Bonded to you. It makes protecting you a whole lot easier, even just by you being able to understand what I saying." Toothless said. "I am also really happy to be Soul-Bonded to you. It is just so amazing and makes everything easier like keeping peace and allying with dragons. Another thing is that if our Soul-Bond was a romantic, that would be really awkward." Hiccup said, causing him, Toothless and Sharpshot to laugh. "Goodnight, Toothless. Good night, Sharpshot." Hiccup added. Smiling, Hiccup and Toothless embraced before parting and heading back to their beds. Toothless reheated his stone slab and lay down on it while Hiccup lay down on his bed, let Sharpshot snuggle up to his chest and pull the blanket over himself and the Terrible Terror. After saying a final round of goodnights, Hiccup, Toothless and Sharpshot fell back to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

The next morning, Dagur, Heep and Savage strode into the arena on Outcast Island where Stoick and Aniu were chained to chairs. "I trust both of you are finding your accommodations adequate?" Dagur asked. "Today, we are going to get down to business." Heep said, grinning sadistically. Aniu and Stoick glared at them with looks that could kill a Majora Death five times over. "Gosh, those chains look awfully tight." Dagur said in fake sympathy and gestured with his head at an Outcast who rushed over and tightened the chains holding Stoick and Aniu. "That is better. We do not want either of you making any escape attempts." Heep said and pointed his hand at Aniu's chains. A faint stream of red magic made them heat up and Aniu shifted, groaning and hissing in discomfort. "That was just a reminder. Nothing to worry about." He added. "You will have something to worry about in a minute if you keep heating my chains up." Aniu growled at him. "Then I will just find something else I could do with you." Heep replied in fake sweetness, giving Aniu and Stoick a bad feeling.

"Don't go getting too cosy, Stoick. Look at it this way: by sundown tomorrow, you will either be back on Berk ...or at the bottom of the ocean. It is really up to Hiccup. Oof. Wow, you cannot feel too god about that." Dagur said casually. Stoick glared daggers, axes and a variety of weapons and fire at him. He had no doubt Hiccup will find a solution to the problem, with or without the aid of the Dragoniters. Dagur took a scroll wrapped around an arrow out of his pocket and gave it to Savage. Heep watched them coolly, his eyes flicking back and forth between and Stoick and Aniu. "Savage, deliver this ultimatum to Berk." Dagur ordered. Savage nodded, took the scroll and left. Once Savage was gone, Dagur turned to Heep. "Did you not tell you have something you want to do with Aniu and what is it?" He asked curiously. "You will find out. It is time for me to break down the shields in her mind and make her more susceptible to our will." Heep said, walking over and stopping right in front of Aniu who glared at him viciously.

"This will not hurt much if you let me in." He told her and held out his hand, holding his open palm right in front of Aniu's face. A golden thread of light trailed from his hand and into Aniu's forehead. Aniu's eyes widened in fear, knowing Heep was trying to invade her mind. She threw up mental shields and hoped they would keep Heep out of her mind. Heep concentrated, focusing on Aniu's mind shields and thinking of a way to bring them down so he could gain access to her mind. But Aniu's mind was strong and Heep increased the power of the mental probe until Aniu grimaced, moaned and groaned in increasing pain. "No matter how much you fight, resisting me will only delay the inevitable. So just give up and let me in." Heep told her. "I will never bow down or let you into my mind just so you can make me your obedient, unthinking, little slave." Aniu replied. "We will see. The more you fight, the more painful it will be." Heep said and continued empowering the mind torture. Aniu began gasping for breath, sweat sliding down her face but she kept fighting, kept resisting even when the pain was getting worse. Heep began gasping for breath, sweat sliding down his face, hand, arm and body shaking until he could no longer continue invading Aniu's mind. He ended the flow of magic and backed away, trying to regain his composure.

Dagur approached Heep and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Heep, were you just trying to invade Aniu's mind? Are you okay?" He asked. "I am fine. And yes, I was trying to invade her mind but is powerful. I will need more time to break her. To break her faster, I know what to do. Unchain Aniu and lay her down on the floor." Heep commanded. "Just do it!" He snapped when Dagur opened his mouth to speak. The Berserker Chief sighed and reluctantly nodded at two Berserkers and they unchained Aniu from her chair and lay her down on the ground. "What are you going to do to her?" Dagur asked, fearing Heep was going to do something horrible. "Just watch." Heep said simply, walking over to Aniu. She glared viciously at him as he stopped right in front of her again. Heep smirked at her and kicked Aniu in the side. She grunted in pain and Heep kicked her again, harder this time and drawing a low yelp from Aniu. Heep continued the beating and began kicking Aniu and harder until she was crying out in pain, ignoring Stoick's yells at him to stop and the shocked looks on the faces of Dagur and his men. Heep rolled Aniu over and began kicking her hard on the back and wings before spreading the range of his kicks down Aniu's body to her legs. Then Heep rolled Aniu onto her stomach, straddled her and began punching her back and wings. The entire beating happened for five minutes until Heep stopped, got off Aniu and walked away. Aniu groaned, crying out when the leftover pain from Heep's beating surged through her body. As far as she knew, no bones were broken, fractured or otherwise harmed. She was bleeding slightly only from her nose and every part of her body Heep had hit was bruised. Her scalp ached from where Heep had pulled her hair.

Heep surveyed his handiwork with a smile on his face. "I have done enough for now. Chain her back up." He ordered and two Berserkers chained Aniu back to her chair beside Stoick who stared at her in concern, shame and regret flooding through him at the knowledge he could not do anything while Aniu was being beaten. Dagur, Heep and the soldiers left the arena and Stoick waited until they were gone before speaking to Aniu. "Are you okay, Aniu?" He asked in concern. "I am fine. I can take beatings and mind invasions what Heep did to me. But truth be told, I am scared. I know Hiccup, Nava and the Dragoniters will be able to rescue but until they get here, which I know will be soon, I do not know what Heep will try to do to me." Aniu admitted. "Everything will be okay, Aniu. Once Hiccup, Nava and the Dragoniters get here, I know they will save us. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, Aniu." Stoick told her seriously in a firm voice. Aniu smiled at him. Hiccup, Nava, Toothless, please hurry up. She thought.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup and Toothless told Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Black Violet, Needletail and Veilus about Hiccup's nightmare, which very nearly almost drove them into a rage, particularly when they heard what Heep did to Aniu and abut Dracoryn and Dawnera as well as their Soul-Bonding and what Dracoryn and Dawnera told them. They asked them questions which Hiccup and Toothless answered as best as they could. Nava also told them how happy he was for their Soul-Bonding, stating now that Hiccup had new special powers and magic, it would make it easier to rescue Aniu and Stoick and defeat Dagur and Heep. "The very next time I see Heep, I am going to beat him into a mess of blood and broken bones." Nava stated. "I will definitely help you with that too." Hiccup chuckled, patting Nava on one shoulder affectionately. Nava chuckled in reply and hugged him. "Hey, don't forget me. Aniu is my friend and family as much as she is to both of you." Toothless said, miffed. Laughing, Hiccup and Nava hugged him too. "When can we go save Aniu and Stoick?" The other dragons asked impatiently. Hiccup had not yet gained the ability to understand all dragons so Nava had to tell him what they had said.

After that, they went to the Great Hall where a crowd of villagers had gathered. They had heard about the attack on the arena by Dagur, Heep and the Berserkers and they wanted nothing more than to rescue their chief and Aniu and make Dagur, Heep and the Berserkers pay. It did not help that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were cheering them on as Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala tried their very best to calm the crowd down. Astrid stood behind the twins, shaking her head. "We want answers! Tell us the truth! Come on, enough of this!" Ruffnut yelled with Tuffnut's encouragement. "What is going on?" Hiccup asked. "Everyone is yelling about what to do now that Aniu and the Chief have been captured by Dagur. I am so into that!" Tuffnut said. "We will not be able to work out what to do if everyone is yelling and will not pay attention." Nava said. "I was about to knock them out." Astrid said.

"We are so angry!" Ruffnut shouted. "Yeah! Everybody shake your fists! Now look to the sky!" Tuffnut yelled. The crowd followed his example and Astrid swatted Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their heads. "Really not helping, guys." Hiccup deadpanned. "You two are just making things worse." Nava sighed. Astrid and Toothless rolled their eyes. Gobber saw Hiccup and shoved his way through the crowd to get him before dragging Hiccup to the front with Astrid, Nava, their dragons, Toothless and Sharpshot following. "Everyone, settle down! Hiccup will answer all your questions!" He yelled. "Why him?" Snotlout asked loudly. "He is the acting chief. That is why." Gobber said. "They are all yours." He told Hiccup. "Great. He muttered. "Don't worry, Hiccup. You will do fine." Toothless encouraged. "We are with you all the way, Hiccup." Astrid said. "Whenever you need help, just ask us." Nava added. Hiccup smiled at them and turned his attention back to the crowd.

"What are we going to do?" One man demanded. "How are we going to save Stoick and Aniu?" A woman asked. "When can we start yelling again?" Tuffnut asked loudly. "Tuffnut, shut up." Nava told him. "Good questions...mostly. As we all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times but the best thing is to..." Hiccup began. "Take arms!" A man yelled. "Man the catapults!" Another Viking shouted. Snotlout could see Hiccup was struggling to calm the crowd and so, taking matters into his own hands, stepped forward. "Why don't you step aside and watch a real chief in action. Hookfang?" He said, snapping his fingers. Hookfang landed behind his Rider, reared up, set his scales on fire and roared. Everyone fell silent. "That is better. Now, here it is going to go..." Snotlout said and turned around...letting the people see the fire burning on his behind.

"Ha! You are on fire, Snotlout!" Tuffnut laughed. "Thank you, citizen." Snotlout grinned, thinking it was a compliment. "No, you really are on fire and it is on your butt!" Nava yelled, laughing. Snotlout smelled the smoke, heard the fire, felt the heat coming from his backside and realized...he literally was on fire! Screaming, Snotlout ran off the platform. Gobber grabbed him and dunked his flaming backside into a bucket of water, extinguishing the fire and making Snotlout sigh in relief. "Once again, Snotlout has made a fool of himself." Fengo sighed. "I wonder how Spitelout is feeling about that." Namara replied. "The old Jorgenson perfectionist will not be happy." Theo said. "I can see him shaking his head and scowling." Nala said, pointing at an angry looking Spitelout. "Okay, good. So where were we?" Hiccup asked before the Vikings could start rioting again.

"You were about to tell them they had nothing to worry about and everything is under control." Astrid decided to help her boyfriend by saying. "Astrid, what you said is not true and not helpful but still, I know you are trying to help him." Nava said. Astrid sighed in frustration and Stormfly and Sneaka nuzzled her. "All right, people. You have nothing to worry about and everything is under control." Hiccup said the only words he could think of to calm the crowd but...it had the opposite effect. "That went much better in my head." Astrid admitted. "Told you what you said would not help." Nava told her. "Yell as loud as you can! Ha ha! Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled, enjoying the commotion with his sister. Hiccup had enough. "EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, shutting everyone up real quick. Hiccup took deep breaths while Toothless, Astrid, Nava and everyone stared at him in shock and awe.

"I know you are all upset and angry about my father, Chief Stoick of Berk and Aniu Namara'sdaughter being captured and held hostage by Dagur the Deranged but all of this rioting, all of this yelling and arguing will not solve anything. Rest assured, I will plan out a rescue for my father and Aniu as well as how we are going to make Dagur and his Berserkers pay for everything they have done. I will not relax or rest until Stoick Haddock and Aniu Namara'sdaughter are brought back home safe, sound and unharmed with Dagur in prison or paying for crimes by any other punishment we see fit. We will make sure Dagur is brought to justice, those loyal to him are in prison while a new, trustworthy, honourable chief is chosen for the Berserker Tribe who will bring said tribe into an era of peace as Oswald the Agreeable once did. I know many of you don't think I have it in me to be Chief of Berk Stoick retires but I swear on my honour as the heir of Berk that I will fulfil my promises." Hiccup said.

When Hiccup had finished speaking, he scanned the crowd for any sort of reaction. Everyone, Astrid and Nava included, had gone silent and were staring at him in awe. The fire in Hiccup's eyes could clearly be seen by all of them. Toothless smiled, knowing that Hiccup already had it in him to be Chief of Berk and a Soul-Dragon-Rider. Hiccup relaxed a little and joined Toothless, Astrid, Nava and the other dragons when the crowd left but they knew Hiccup was far from relaxed because Dagur and Heep still had Stoick and Aniu. Because Stoick had been captured, Hiccup was the Acting Chief and the burden of having all of Berk relying on him as well as the stress of having his father and sister by bond was weighing heavily on his small shoulders. And they knew that Aniu's capture by Dagur and Heep was hurting Hiccup in more ways than one. Sighing, Hiccup walked up to Aniu's mother and father. "Fengo, Namara, Ipromise I will save Aniu and bring her back to both of you safe and sound." He promised, staring at the two adult Guardians with a determined expression on his face. "We know you will, Hiccup. We know you always will." Fengo said softly. "Just please be careful. Heep has always unstable, violent and bloodthirsty." Namara said and embraced Hiccup. Fengo joined the embrace and Hiccup hugged them back. When they let him go, Hiccup left with Toothless, Astrid and Nava so they could plan for the upcoming rescue mission. "Good job, Hiccup. You will make a wonderful when it is your time to be Chief of Berk." Toothless told Hicucp as they walked out. "Thanks bud. I would be nothing if it was not for you, Aniu, Astrid and Nava." Hiccup replied. Toothless smiled and nuzzled his Soul-Rider. Hiccup smiled and gave his Soul-Dragon a hug.

* * *

Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy were out scouting for any signs of Berserkers or any other threats. "I have not seen anything yet. What about you, Iggy?" Meatlug said. "Nothing but other dragons. They must be all on Outcast or Berserker Island." Iggy replied. "No sign of Berserker ships. We should head back and let Hiccup know." Fishlegs said before a sea stack rumbled behind them. Fishlegs, Meatlug and Iggy hid behind another sea stack just as the sea stack collapsed and the Screaming Death emerged from underwater. The albino, spiky, snake-like giant roared before flying away. "Uh oh…that is not good. Full speed ahead, Meatlug." Fishlegs said and Meatlug flew as fast as she could back to Berk.

* * *

When he, Toothless, Sharpshot, Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Black Violet, Needletail and Veilus went into the Haddock House, Hiccup picked up one of his father's axes. Sharpshot nuzzled his side and Nava lay a hand on one of his shoulders while Toothless stood supportively behind him. The door opened again and Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala stepped inside, giving them reassuring smiles. Hiccup sighed and lowered the axe. "You know, Hiccup, there is nothing easy about chiefing. You should have seen Stoick when he first took over. Even with me and your mother Valka helping him, he was like a newborn yak trying to find his feet." Gobber said. "I find that hard to believe." Hiccup murmured. "We did not either at first but then we began to believe it." Fengo said, smiling softly. "Almost everything went wrong when he first became chief." Namara chuckled. "It does seem impossible to believe Stoick was such a screw-up." Nala agreed. "Turns out, he was a lot like what you were." Theo added. "Today was only your first day on the job, Hiccup." Nava said. "So do not beat yourself up. One day, you will be just as good or better than he is today." Toothless added.

"It is true. In fact, there were some people who thought he did not have it in him. Alvin, for one, he did not shut up about it. Hiccup, being chief does not mean everyone is going to agree with you." Gobber said. "There will always be people who do not agree with you even if you are their chief." Nava said. "No leader has ever had the full support, agreement, trust and loyalty of every single one of their people." Toothless added. "Sometimes you have to deal with the Alvins, Snotlouts and Dagurs of the world." Gobber continued. "I feel like that is all I do." Hiccup complained, slumping in Stoick's chair. "It is not just you but all of us as well." Toothless said. "For chiefing, you have to be more confident and be yourself." Nava added. "They were best friends, you know." Gobber said. "Who?" Hiccup asked. "Alvin and Stoick. They were inseparable ever since they first met." Gobber said. "Stoick and Alvin? Best friends?" Fengo asked in disbelief, an expression shared by everyone else in the room. Sharpshot, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Black Violet, Needletail and Veilus were staring at Gobber with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Hardly inseparable? Are you serious?" Namara inquired. "Is that a joke, Gobber?" Theo asked. "If it is, then it is a bad one." Nala added. "How is that possible?" Toothless inquired. "It is true. In fact, you could compare their friendship to Hiccup and Nava's." Gobber said. "So what happened? What changed?" Hiccup asked. "Everything." Gobber sighed sadly. Everyone settled in silence, thinking about everything Gobber said. "Hiccup! Nava! Hiccup! Hiccup!" Fishlegs's called frantically from outside before he opened the door and rushed inside, panting. "Screaming...coming...!" He gasped for breath, falling to his knees. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take a breath there, Fishlegs." Hiccup soothed as Namara and Nala went to get Fishlegs some water. "Fishlegs, what is wrong? What has gotten you into such a panic?" Fengo asked. "Are the Berserkers back? Are they attacking? Or is it Hags-Fiends?" Theo asked quickly. "It could be the Screaming Death." Toothless piped up. "Fishlegs, calm down and tell us what is wrong." Nava said gently as Fishlegs drank the water Namara and Nala brought. "I was on patrol with Meatlug and Iggy. The Screaming Death, we saw it. It is heading its way to Berk." Fishlegs said once he had gained his breath. Hiccup, Nava, Toothless and the other dragons were outside in just seconds.

"How much time do we have?" Hiccup inquired urgently. "Where did you see it?" Nava asked. "We do not have much time. It was just off Dragon Island when we saw her." Fishlegs told them. "We must gather the Dragoniters and come up with plans as soon as possible." Toothless said. "So now we have the Berserkers and the Screaming Death to worry about." Black Violet said. "As if we needed anything else to worry about." Terrence said. "We could try solving both problems at once." Sharpshot suggested. "How do you propose we do that?" Needletail asked. "So much to prepare for and so little time." Hyperspeed sighed. "Hey, we are a part of the Dragoniters and Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless are the leaders." Smokey said. "That means we still hope and we can do this. Kicking butts and taking names." Veilus added optimistically. "This attitude, this courage, hope and optimism is what we need to prevail." Toothless said.

Astrid, Stormfly and Sneaka landed close to them. "There is something Hiccup and Nava need to read." Stormfly said gravely. "You guys will not like it, considering who it came from." Sneaka added. "This came for you. It is from Dagur and Heep." Astrid said, giving Hiccup the scroll Dagur had given Savage earlier. "And the hits keep on coming." Hiccup groaned, unrolling the scroll and reading it. "It must be an ultimatum." Toothless said. "From the looks of it, it is." Nava replied. "Well, what does it say?" Astrid asked impatiently. "We have until tonight to deliver Toothless, Nava and Voltage or..." Hiccup trailed off as he read the rest of the message.

"...Stoick will be killed and Aniu will be my brainwashed, mind-controlled weapon if you do not deliver your Night Fury, the Skrill and Nava to me, Hiccup. Heep and I are getting very impatient and if you do not come by tonight, we will be very unhappy and attack Berk again. The choice is yours, Hiccup. Signed, Dagur the Deranged."

Hiccup crumbled up the scroll and threw it aside, barely containing his anger. Sharpshot set the scroll on fire and it burned into ashes. "From the look on your face, it is not good." Nava said. "Of course it is not, I can sense his rage flowing through our Soul-Bond." Toothless said. "It is a trap. You know it is. If we fly anywhere near Outcast Island..." Astrid began trying to dissuade her boyfriend from doing anything reckless. "Listen. Astrid, you go get Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, their dragons, Torch and Scauldy and tell them to be ready for the Screaming Death. Voltage, Camcida, Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Toothless, Sharpshot and I will deal with Dagur and Heep. We will save Dad and Aniu." Hiccup said.

* * *

Once they had gathered Voltage and Camacida, Hiccup, Nava and their dragons walked into the arena where Alvin was locked up in one of the pens. "So, how did that town meeting go?" Alvin asked casually even as they glared at him. Voltage reared up and snarled, electricity sparking all over him. Camacida made sure he did not try to attack Alvin. "Sounds like you had them right in the palm of your hand." Alvin teased, smirking. "We are not going to tell you anything about it, Alvin." Nava said, voice dangerously low. "Never mind that, Alvin." Hiccup said and unlocked the gate, letting Alvin walk out. The dragons growled in him in warning. Toothless bared his teeth, Camacida lowered herself into an attack position, Voltage snarled and intensified the electricity flickering over his scales, Sharpshot, Terrence and Black Violet hovered in the air, prepared to dive down and attack Alvin if he made a bad move, Smokey and Veilus beside them and readied their fire while Hyperspeed and Needletail hissed and raised their stingers. "Well, this is awkward. Do I stay or do I go?' Alvin asked in confusion, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. "Both. You are going to show us a way into Outcast Island. We are going to bring my father and Aniu home." Hiccup said firmly. "If you any and I repeat any move to attack us or flee, you will regret it, Alvin. You will be sorry if you trick us in any way." Nava added just as firmly. Alvin peered at them, seeing the determination burning and blazing hot and clear in Hiccup's emerald green and Nava's sapphire blue eyes. "Well, let us get going, then." He grinned.

* * *

In a short matter of time, they were flying to Outcast Island. Alvin was riding on Toothless with Hiccup while Hyperspeed rode on Voltage and Needletail rode on Camacida. Alvin nervously glanced down at the water and sea stacks below and tightened his grip on Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain. Nava and the others tensed, staring at Alvin wearily. "Do you loosening up that death grip a little bit?" Hiccup asked. "Sorry, they all tend to be death grips." Alvin apologized before Toothless brought his wings forward on an upstroke and hit Alvin with them, causing him to grunt in pain. "Toothless, no." Hiccup scolded half-heartedly while Toothless, Nava and the others laughed. "He deserved it, Hiccup. I should hit him more." Toothless defended himself. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dragon's words and straightened up in the saddle.

"So, word on the street is that you and my father used to be best friends." He said, wanting to know more. Nava, his dragons, Aniu's dragons, Voltage and Camacida stared at Alvin. "Yeah, that was a long time ago." He said dismissively. "So what changed?" Hiccup asked. "Your father and I were young Vikings charged with defending Berk against dragon attacks. Stoick was the chief's son so he was in command. I was just a soldier. Sound familiar?" Alvin told him. "It does. It sounds like me and Snotlout, only he is my cousin." Hiccup admitted. "Except he is not your best friend." Nava said. "Yeah, well, anyway, there was a Monstrous Nightmare attack one night. Your father and I disagreed on how to defend the village. I disobeyed orders and there were a few...injuries. Things were never the same after that. When Stoick became chief, I knew it was only a matter of time before he banished me." Alvin explained, looking rather remorseful and melancholic.

"When you said 'injuries', was Gobber one of the ones who got injured?" Nava asked, remembering the time when Gobber told the story of when he had lost his hand and leg. "Yes. Both his hand and his leg were torn off that night. Because he was also Stoick's friend, it made him all the more furious. Our friendship was broken that day. I was so upset and angry that I sought revenge on Berk and Stoick. Add on the fact that Outcast Island can barely sustain the Outcast Tribe and suffers from constant dragon attacks. No wonder I wanted you to train dragons for me." Alvin said. The Berkians glanced at each other. "Now most of it makes sense. Now I cannot help but pity him." Toothless said. Then they saw Outcast Island looming up ahead. "Well, on that cheery note, we have arrived." Hiccup said. "We are getting closer and closer to saving Stoick and Aniu." Nava said. "Dagur and Heep will pay for what they have done." Toothless said firmly. "Let us get on with it." Alvin added.

They flew closer to Outcast Island before Nava and the dragons stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We cannot just fly over the island, Alvin, they are going to be expecting us." Hiccup said. "I am well aware of that. We are not flying over the island, we are flying under it. Hold your breaths, the lot of you." Alvin said and pressed down Toothless's stirrup, forcing the Night Fury to fly down with a startled shriek. "What are you doing?!" Hiccup, Nava and Toothless yelled. Voltage and Camacida snarled at Alvin, preparing to snatch him off Toothless's back. "Dive, dragon, dive!" Alvin yelled, trying to get Toothless into the water. "No, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "What? I thought you lot were going to trust me. Moment of truth, boys." Alvin said seriously. Hiccup thought it over and decided flying underwater was the best option they had. "Do it, bud. Just do it." Hiccup said. "All right, fine. Hold your breaths." Toothless said and dived underwater, followed by Nava and the other dragons.

Alvin pointed at an underwater cave. They swam through it and it lead them to an underwater pool with a tunnel most likely leading to the underground prison of Outcast Island. "That tunnel will take us to the heart of the island." Alvin explained once they surfaced. "How do we know Dagur and or Heep have not found this tunnel?" Hiccup and Nava asked. "Because I have got a man on the inside who assures me that it is clean." Alvin said and walked into the tunnel. The Dragoniters glanced at each other and followed him. "Who is this 'man'?" Toothless asked. They very soon out when they came to a series of underground cells with Whispering Deaths locked inside them. Mildew, of all people, was feeding them fish while whimpering in fear. "Mildew?! This traitor is your man on the inside?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "How do you know you can trust him?" Nava inquired, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "He has always been faithful to me." Alvin said, blocking Mildew and Fungus, who was hiding in front of Mildew's legs, from Toothless, Voltage, Camacida, Hyperspeed and Needletail's view.

"Oh! Well, there is that warm, fuzzy feeling I was looking for." Hiccup said sarcastically, checking to see if Aniu's sword was still hanging off his belt before walking over to the old man. "Mildew, I have to say I never thought I would see the day you would be playing nanny to a nursery of dragons." He said. "An interesting turn of events, to say the least." Mildew replied snarkily before the Whispering Death he was feeding grabbed hold of his staff, resulting in a tug-of-war between him and Mildew who managed to pull his staff out of the dragon's jaws. "Job treating you well, old man? Getting enough money?" Nava asked, unable to resist. Then they saw another cage containing a female Whispering Death who was asleep with Whispering Death eggs around her. "She is the mother of all the Whispering Death eggs that hatched on Berk, isn't she?" Nava asked. "So this is where all those Whispering Death eggs you planted came from?" Hiccup guessed. "His idea... and not a very good one at that." Alvin said, pointing at Mildew.

"So this Whispering Death lay all the eggs?" Hiccup and Nava inquired. "Every one." Mildew confirmed. "Which would include a big, white and red egg?" Both boys asked. "Odd, that one. I was wondering about it. How did it turn out?" Mildew asked. "Big, loud, destructive..." Hiccup and Nava said. Mildew clicked his tongue and tsked. Hiccup pulled his notebook and a pencil out of his vest, opened to a new page and wrote on it. Sharpshot, Terrence, Black Violet, Smoeky and Veilus gathered in front of him. "What are you doing?" Alvin asked. "Sending a message home. That big, white and red egg turned out to be a Screaming Death. It has been destroying islands looking for something and now she is heading to Berk. I think I know what she is really looking for." Hiccup said then knelt in front of the five small dragons. "All right, which one of you is going to take this to Berk?" he asked, holding out the message. "I will. As much I want to be with you the whole time, I know I am the best one to do this." Black Violet and let Hiccup tuck the message into the thin rope tied around one of her legs.

"All right, here is our plan." Alvin began. "I think Hiccup and I should the plan." Nava said. "No offense there, Alvin but your plans...your plans are terrible. Here is what we need to do." Hiccup began. In the end, Hiccup and Nava, with the help of Toothless and the other dragons including the Whispering Deaths, made their plans. Despite the fact they were having to listen to two sixteen year olds, Alvin and Mildew liked it. It was clever and dangerous at the same time.

* * *

When the plans were made and everyone was ready, Hiccup, Nava, Sharpshot, Black Violet, Terrence, Smokey, Veilus, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Toothless, Voltage and Camacida made their war stealthily to the arena, hiding whenever an Outcast or a Berserker appeared within eyeshot. Once the arena was only a few feet away, Hiccup let Black Violet fly into the sky. "Good luck. I hope nothing goes wrong." She said before flying away. "Okay, guys, it is show time." He said, mounting Toothless. "I hear men yelling nearby but I cannot tell if they are in the arena, outside the arena or near it." Nava said, using his advanced hearing. "The sooner I get to blast Berserkers and Outcasts the better." Voltage growled. "Can you control your bloodlust for, I do not know, half an hour?" Toothless asked. "He is a Skrill and I am a Changewing, Toothless. We are known to be highly aggressive dragons." Camacida reminded him. "If we start blasting Berserkers and Outcasts for the sake of our bloodlust and revenge, we will have to fight who knows how many men as well as Dagur and Heep." Toothless replied. "We know." Voltage and Camacida muttered, rolling their eyes.

Carefully, they resumed sneaking to the arena. One Berserker heard them and drew his sword but Toothless plasma blasted him before he could anything else. Two Outcasts went to investigate and were paralysed by Needletail and Hyperspeed separately. A second Berserker was lightning blast by Voltage while a third was knocked out by strangulation from Camacida's tail. The female Changewing knew using her acid would make anyone she hit scream and that would draw too much attention. Toothless plasma blasted another Outcast and they snuck into the arena. Hiccup held his shield on one arm with Aniu's drawn sword in his other hand. Nava also held his sword in one hand. Once they were inside, bolas were suddenly thrown at them. Hyperspeed and Needletail were both taken by surprise and bolas quickly wrapped around them, preventing the two Speed Stingers from even getting up or using their teeth and claws to cut the ropes. Terrence, Sharpshot, Smokey and Veilus were caught by chain nets. "Look out!" Hiccup and Nava yelled at Toothless and Voltage, seeing the two cages suspended above them. But their warnings came too late and the cages fell, trapping both dragons inside them. Camacida snarled and rushed to help but chain bolas flew at her, wrapping around the Changewing and preventing her from moving, using her teeth, claws or acid to cut or melt the chains. To both Toothless and Voltage, misfortune, both cages were dragon proof.

Berserkers and Outcasts swarmed into the arena. Hiccup and Nava raised their weapons in preparation to fight. Dagur, Heep and Savage entered the arena with proud, smug grins on their faces. "Welcome back to Outcast Island, Hiccup and Nava." Savage smirked. "Where is my father and Aniu?" Hiccup asked dangerously. "Bring them to us and release us without harm." Nava hissed. "Not when we have what we want, Nava." Heep said triumphantly, earning himself a vicious glare from Hiccup and Nava. Dagur walked over to Toothless and Voltage as both dragons roared and tried to free themselves. "Both of you are mine. All mine. First thing we are going to do is change those names. Toothless and Voltage. Your name does not make any sense, Mr. Night Fury, whereas Voltage is not good enough." He said. "First thing we are going to do is blast you, Heep and all of your men to oblivion." Toothless snarled and snapped at Dagur's hand when he tried to touch him. "I shall rip, claw and blast all of you to pieces of ash if any of you try anything." Voltage snarled. "I will like to see you try, Voltage the Skrill." Heep sneered. "You shall be first." Voltage replied, snarling.

"Look at all those teeth." Dagur grinned at the sight of Toothless's razor sharp, white, peg-like teeth then drew his sword. "Both of you will learn to respect me, dragons or the consequences will be...severe." He threatened. "Leave him alone, Dagur!" Hiccup and Nava. Their weapons were confiscated by a Berserker and both boys had their hands tied together by two chains. "Put them with Stoick and Aniu! We will dispose of them later!" Dagur ordered. Heep and a Berserker approached Hiccup and Nava. "If either of you lay a single hand on them, I will rip you apart.!" Toothless roared. "Oh, shut up, Night Fury." Heep said and struck Hiccup and Nava from behind, making them grunt in pain. Toothless snarled at him in rage as Hiccup and Nava were taken away.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Painful message! Powerful message! Aaah!" Snotlout screamed, running into the Academy with Black Violet biting down on one arm. Ruffnut and Tuffnut pried her off Snotlout and handed the message Hiccup had written to them. "How does it feel to get bitten by her?" Tuffnut asked, pointing at Black Violet. "It must have hurt." Ruffnut grinned before Black Violet leapt of her arms and tackled Tuffnut to the ground, biting his nose. "Yeah, definitely hurts!" Tuffnut yelled, trying to get Black Violet off him. "What does it say?" Fishlegs asked impatiently as Astrid read the message. "Hiccup and Nava have an idea on how to stop the Screaming Death but we have to lure it to Outcast Island." She told them. "Okay, what can we use to lure it?" Tuffnut asked, standing up with Black Violet still biting onto his nose with her front claws digging into his arm bracers. "It likes sinking islands." Ruffnut said thoughtfully. "Hmmm…" Tuffnut hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin before his face lit up with an idea. "Hah! That is it! We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope! Who would we talk to about that? Oh, wait! We could ask Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala to make us those!" He exclaimed. Astrid glared at him in rage and punched Tuffnut on his head, knocking him down.

"What about the Dragon Root?' Fishlegs suggested. "Why do you want that thing?" Tuffnut asked, getting up and rubbing his head. "Great idea, Fishlegs. Gobber, Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala locked up the Dragon Root so we can destroy it." Astrid said brightly. "Just one problem, all of our dragons go nuts whenever they go near it." Snotlout reminded her. "Um…if you recall, not all dragons are affected by Dragon Root. For example, as a Gronckle, Meatlug is…" Fishlegs began before noticing the looks his friends, Torch, Scauldy and the other dragons were giving him.

It was at that moment Fishlegs realized that Meatlug was the only one immune to the Dragon Root, it was up to her and him to lure the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. "And I have said too much." He said, covering his mouth. Only a little while later, Fishlegs was riding on Meatlug as she flew with the Dragon Root tied to a rope dangling underneath her. "Here, Screaming Death! Here, here, Screaming Death! We have some delicious Dragon Root for you!" Fishlegs yelled nervously at the top of his lungs. Hearing a familiar roar, Fishlegs and Meatlug glanced up to see the Screaming Death flying straight at them. "Oh…dear." Fishlegs and Meatlug gulped anxiously.

* * *

Back on Outcast island, Hiccup and Nava had been tied up and both of them were standing next to Stoick and Aniu. When they were first brought in, Hiccup and Nava had cried out their names in relief and tried to rush over to them but Dagur and Heep held them back with blades at their throats, resulting in more threats from Toothless and Voltage. They could see the bruises on Aniu's face and the concerned, protective looks Stoick was giving her. "What happened to you?" Hiccup asked Aniu in concern. "Are you okay?" Nava inquired, face full of worry. "Heep tried to force his way into my mind but I stopped him. Then he…he…" Aniu told them before trailing off. "What did he do?' Hiccup and Nava asked her gently. "He beat me. He kicked and hit me." Aniu said. Hiccup and Nava glared daggers, swords, axes, arrows and fireballs at Heep, both of them wanting nothing more than to make Heep pay for hurting Aniu.

Heep smirked at them and turned back to watch Dagur as he paced back and forth in front of Toothless and Voltage, staring at them and laughing. "Are the other Dragoniters here, boys?" Stoick asked Hiccup and Nava. So far, he had only seen Camacida, Hyperspeed, Needletail, Smokey, Veilus, Sharpshot and Terrence. "Well, not exactly." Hiccup and Nava admitted. "Oh, the Berk fleet?" Stoick inquired. "No." Hiccup and Nava said. "Do you two have any plan at all?" Stoick questioned, getting annoyed. "Stoick, Hiccup and Nava always have a plan." Aniu said. "We do, actually." Hiccup and Nava said. "Oh, good, good. Would you two like to fill me in?" Stoick asked. "Not here." Nava said. "I promise our plan will happen very, very soon." Hiccup added. "Would you two like to give us a clue on what it is?" Aniu asked. "You will know when you see it." Hiccup and Nava told her.

"I have big plans for both of you, Mr. Night Fury and Mr. Skrill. Every corner of the Archipelago will know and fear both of you." Dagur told Toothless and Voltage. At that point up, Camacida began trying to get herself free. Heep went over to her to stop her. "No thanks. We do not want to be a part of any of your plans." Toothless growled. "If anything, we rather rip you and Heep apart then throw you two into a volcano." Voltage snarled. An Outcast was then sucked quietly underground which no one except for Hiccup, Nava, Aniu, Stoick, Sharpshot, Terrence, Smokey, Veilus, Hyperspeed and Needletail noticed. Hiccup and Nava nodded at Stoick and Aniu, telling them their plan was just about to happen. Fortunately, Dagur, Heep, the Berserkers and the Outcasts did not notice. "Of course, we will need to change all the sails and shields and I will need a new belt buckle. What is that going to cost? We will worry about that after we destroy Berk." Dagur continued and another Outcast was sucked underground.

"Hey, how about Deathkiller the Night Fury and Deathbolt the Skrill?" Dagur suggested as two more Outcasts were sucked underground. Yet again, none of the villains noticed. "Both of you like those two names? Deathkiller and Deathbolt? No? Okay, we will keep brainstorming. I mean, there has to be 'death' in them, am I right?" Dagur asked before one of the adult Whispering Deaths burst through the rock floor. Heep ran over and fell onto his backside as four more Whispering Deaths followed their parent into the arena. The other adult flew into the arena with Alvin and Mildew clinging onto its tail. "Is that Alvin and Mildew?" Aniu asked in shock. "They are helping us, Ni, trust me." Hiccup assured her. "We made a deal with them. We will explain more about it later." Nava added. After Alvin threw him over to Toothless and Voltage's cages, Mildew opened them, let Toothless and Voltage out and took off their muzzles. Voltage ran over to Camacida and freed her then they freed Sharpshot, Terrence, Smokey, Veilus, Hyperspeed and Needletail. Once they were all free, the dragons charged into battle with Toothless.

"Alvin, Mildew and Whispering Deaths? This is your plan?" Stoick asked Hiccup and Nava, not sure whether to be angry or impressed. "Did not see that coming, did you?" Hiccup asked. "Looks like it worked and Alvin and Mildew did not betray us." Nava said. Alvin let go of his Whispering Death, ran over and unchained them. "Just like the good old days!" He laughed, patting Stoick's shoulder. "What does he mean by that?" Aniu asked. "Long story. We will explain later." Hiccup and Nava said as they picked up their weapons and handed Aniu her sword. Once they were armed, Hiccup, Aniu and Nava charged into battle. Outcasts and Berserkers came flooding into the arena but the Berkians, Whispering Deaths, Alvin and Mildew were ready for them. The Whispering Deaths took out as many villains as they could, often knocking them out but there were times when they used their teeth and spines, resulting in injuries, cries of pain and blood.

Sharpshot, Terrence, Smokey and Veilus flew around, using their fire, claws and teeth against the enemies while using their small sizes, speed and agility to evade attacks. Hyperspeed and Needletail ran around, paralysing soldiers with their stingers and biting some of them. A man yelled in pain when Needletail bit him. She let go then stung him. Camacida camouflaged herself and attacked any Berserker or Outcast she saw, often biting them, clawing them, hitting them and using her acid, resulting in screams of pain, blood and melting body parts from where her acid hit. Voltage chose to fly up the air and blast Berserkers and Outcasts with lightning, sometimes swooping down and using his teeth, spines, tail and claws. Alvin and Stoick used their fists at first but then stole weapons for themselves.

Toothless swung his tail around, hitting enemies while shooting plasma blasts. His teeth and claws proved to be useful in combat against fully armed and armoured humans. Hiccup's small frame helped him dodge attacks while his shield provided good defence and offense, knocking out enemies and blocking their weapons. Aniu and Nava used their swords, natural speed, strength and agility to great affect along with blasts of fire, ice and other elements. Their wings knocked aside enemies when they could not use their weapons to do so. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava stayed close together while attempting to move closer to Toothless. Then Nava saw Heep watching the battle on a rock ledge outside the arena. He saw Nava looking at him and walked away. Hiccup and Aniu saw him leave and glanced at Nava. "I have to go after him." He said. "Nava, this is not just for revenge, is it?' Aniu asked. "What if he is wants to lead you into a trap?" Hiccup inquired. "I think he wants me to fight him one on one. Besides, I have to ensure he does not get away." Nava said. "We should go with you." Aniu said. "No, this is something I must do myself. There is something telling me this battle will only be between Heep and I." Nava replied. "But what if you get hurt or Heep does something?" Hiccup asked. "I will handle it myself. Both of you get to Toothless and the others, hold off these guys." Nava said and turned to walk away but Aniu grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her.

Nava only a few seconds to look into her fear and panic-ridden emerald green eyes before she pressed her lips to his. Nava responded, kissing Aniu back and wrapping his arms around her in a brief hug. He felt her body trembling before she pulled away. "Go get him and when you have him at your feet, give him a good, to-a-bloody-hell of a beating, particularly his arse and his ugly face. You hear me?" Aniu said, staring into his sapphire blue eyes. Nava chuckled grimly and kissed her on the forehead. "I will." He smiled and turned to Hiccup, clasping his right hand on Hiccup's right shoulder. Hiccup returned the gesture. "Keep Aniu safe. I know you want protest about me going off to confront Heep by myself but I have to. Once all this mess has been cleaned up and everyone is safe, pick me up and we will get back home. All right?' Nava told him. "I promise I will. And you are a gods-damned, crazy, foolish idiot for going after Heep all by yourself. As soon as we are able to, we will come and get you, even if you have not kicked Heep's face in yet. Also, I will not be able to stop Aniu and your parents from yelling and fussing all over you. Good luck and may the blessings of Draco, Thor and Odin be with you." Hiccup replied and they let go of each other's shoulders.

"Nava, do me a favour and make sure you be careful, don't be reckless, and sustain as little injuries as possible. If you don't, I am chaining you to my side at all times. If not me, then Hiccup and or Toothless." Aniu said seriously, staring into Nava's eyes. "I cannot make any promises. Heep will do his best to hurt me but I sure as hell and heaven will make sure he pays. I have to go now. If not, Heep will bring matters into his own hands. And Aniu, I love you more than life itself." Nava said, saying the last sentence tenderly. "I love you too, Nava. More than life itself." Aniu said before a Berserker noticed them standing there and talking. He charged straight at them but Aniu knocked him out a punch. "Go! We will hold these guys off." Hiccup said. Nava nodded and ran to the entrance, knocking aside enemies as he went. Once he was outside, Nava flew into the air and saw Heep waiting for him on a flat field rock. Nava took a deep breaths, steeled his nerves, gathered his courage, flew over and landed meters away from Heep.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said when Nava landed and walked closer to him, unsheathing his sword. "Your plans end here, Heep." Nava replied. "Oh, really? But I still have so much left to do! You and Aniu will never give me breaks will you?" Heep said. Nava refused to respond. "You want to fight already? I suppose that is good enough for me." Heep said and unsheathed his sword, moving closer to Nava. They held their weapons and waited for the other to start the fight.

* * *

Back in the arena, Hiccup and Aniu worked as a team to fight off every Berserker and Outcast that attacked. They already had cuts and bruises with sweat leaking out of their pores. Eventually, they found an opening they could use to get to Toothless who had found it too. "Hiccup! Aniu! Run to me!" He roared. "Toothless, over to us! Hurry!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled and ran towards Toothless who ran towards them but the arena's stone floor, already weakened and destabilizing from the Whispering Death's entrance, cracked open. Hyperspeed and Needletail leapt to safety on the outside of the arena. Voltage, Camacida, Sharpshot, Terrence, Smokey and Veilus flew out but Toothless, Dagur and the remaining Outcasts and Berserkers were not so lucky. Parts of the ground underneath their feet collapsed and fell, taking them with them. "Toothless!" Hiccup, Aniu, Sharpshot and the other dragons screamed.

Then the floor underneath Hiccup and Aniu gave way. Aniu hovered in the air using her wings but Hiccup had to jump up and grab onto a bar of what once had been the arena's bar roof. Stoick managed to grab onto a ledge and grabbed Alvin before he could join the plummet and threw him to safety on the outside of the arena. Mildew was also thrown to safety where he landed on a Berserker soldier while Alvin landed on an Outcast. "Okay, Night Fury, come to Daddy." Dagur sneered at Toothless once they recovered from the fall. "Over my dead body." Toothless snarled and tried to shoot Dagur with a plasma blast but one Berserker threw a bucket of water over his head, leaving Toothless unable to breathe fire. Seeing the Night Fury fireless, the Berserkers and Outcasts regained their courage and surrounded him. "Get me my Night Fury!" Dagur ordered and the men and women charged at Toothless with war cries but he knocked them aside with his wings and tail. Dagur successfully jumped onto Toothless's back and the Night Fury roared, bucking around in an attempt to throw him off. "Leave him alone, Dagur!" Aniu yelled. "Get off him, you bastard!" Hiccup shouted. Things are not looking good. Both of them thought.

* * *

Nava and Heep watched each other, swords held ready, wings raised in preparation with the sharp claws on the elbow joints glinting in the sunlight. Their minds were focused on upcoming fight that was bound to ensure. "You are worried about her." Heep stated. Nava glared at him. "I will not let you do anything to her ever again." He hissed through gritted teeth. "So let me guess, I have to get through you first." Heep said, rolling his eyes. Nava thought about charging at Heep right then and right there but held himself back. "Not just me but Hiccup, Toothless and everyone else." He replied. "I will have a lot of fun killing you but torture is on my list as well. However, instead of killing you, what I want is for us and only us to fight, no help, just us. What say you?' Heep said. Nava thought about it and decided he did not really have a choice. "Fine. But as long as you swear not to hurt Aniu, Hiccup, Toothless or any of my friends." He dictated. "Fine. I swear. The sooner we fight, the sooner we finish. Now let us fight." Heep said and charged at Nava with his sword raised. He swung his sword as soon as he was in range and Nava blocked it then swung his sword at Heep who avoided being hit by raising his sword. And so the battle between Nava and Heep began.

* * *

"Come on already! Just submit to your new master!" Dagur yelled before Toothless threw him off with a buck and a tail smack. The Night Fury jumped onto a higher platform and looked up at Hiccup and Aniu overhead. "Hiccup, let go! I will catch you! I promise!" Toothless roared. "Okay, bud! On three!" Hiccup yelled. Aniu stared at him in shock. "I will explain later. It is a long story." He told her. "Two! Aniu, follow him down!" Toothless roared. "One!" Hiccup and Toothless bot yelled and Hiccup let go, falling all the way down. Aniu dove after him and hovered when Toothless leapt off the ledge and caught Hiccup on his back, opening his wings and flapping them so he and his Soul-Rider slowly descending and landed on the bottom of the pit. They were instantly charged at by Berserker and Outcast soldiers. "Oh, great." Hiccup groaned. Aniu drew her sword again and Hiccup held up his shield. "Eh. What else is new for us?" Aniu shrugged and charged forward, swinging her sword at the soldiers. Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other and followed. Toothless spun around and slammed his tail into some and swatted another one away with his wing when he tried jumping on them. He then body slammed another Berserker when he charged at them with a spear. But no matter how many enemies they took down, more kept coming.

That was when, to their great relief, the rest of the Dragoniters except for Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived to help. Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala were also there with them. Seeing Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu in trouble, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf-Belch swooped down and let loose a flow of gas between them and the soldiers before igniting it with sparks. The Berserkers and Outcasts wisely retreated. "Whoa! This is chaos on a level I have never seen before!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she, her twin brother, Barf-Belch, Puncher and Kicker flew into the battlefield where all the fighting was. "I know! I want a big piece of the action!" Tuffnut agreed. "You are not only one!" Ruffnut grinned. "Goodness me. We have never been in a battle of this scale, have we, Belch?" Barf asked. "No we have not, Barf. But as they say, there is a first time for everything." Belch agreed. "Boy, are we ever glad to see you guys." Hiccup said, relieved. "I admit we were in a bit of trouble." Aniu admitted as Astrid on Stormfly flew down to them. "Do not thank us yet, things are about to get a lot crazier." Astrid said, her warrior side itching to get into the fight.

"What does she mean by that?" Aniu asked Hiccup, confused. He merely smiled at her. Then Astrid noticed the absence of a certain Guardian. "Where is Nava?" She asked. "He went off to fight Heep by himself." Hiccup explained. "Should not there be someone fighting with him? Like you for example." Stormfly asked. "He said it is something he has to do himself." Aniu said. Astrid and Stormfly sighed then joined Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu in the fight. Alvin pummelled Berserkers and Outcasts with his fists while Mildew, although cowering and whimpering in fear, proved himself to be useful by knocking out soldiers with his staff. Fengo and Namara were in their dragon forms. Namara brightened the glow of her scales to an intensity that blinded the troops near her. Fengo took them out with fire, his tail, wings and claws. Namara helped him out with her own plasma and Nala were also in the dragon forms, using fire, gas ignited by sparks, ice, air, wings, tails and claws to bring down any Berserker or Outcast who crossed their path.

* * *

Metallic clangs rang through the air as their swords clashed, both Nava and Heep giving all they had to defeat the other. Nava sidestepped away from a lunge and parried with his sword. Getting an idea, he froze the patch of ground beneath Heep's feet and he stumbled, allowing Nava to step forward and knock Heep off balance onto the ground. Enraged, Heep lashed out at Nava's legs with a foot, knocking him down to the ground. Heep got up and swung his sword down but Nava held his sword in front of him and stopped the blow from hitting him. Nava and Heep's swords were locked together in a blade lock. Nava trembled with the effort of stopping Heep's sword from getting past his sword. Desperate, he pushed hard on his sword to push Heep away and knocked Heep off balance with a kick to the legs. Heep landed on the ground with a grunt of pain and Nava hurriedly moved away to get a good position.

He did not notice Heep throw a snowball of all things until it hit him in the face. Distracted, Nava stumbled. Heep took the opportunity and quickly stood up before running straight at him with his sword raised. Nava just barely managed to thrust his sword forward and catch the blade as Heep pushed on it. Nava planted his feet firmly on the ground and braced his legs and arms. Heep swung one of his wings at him and Nava blocked it with his own wing. Heep's other wing swung forward with the sharp claw aimed straight at him. Nava blocked that wing with his other wing too. Eager to win, Nava and Heep pushed against each other, trying to push the other back and knock him over so they could take their opponent down and win the fight. The strain, exertion and decrease of energy was beginning to wear both of them down. Heep unexpectedly pulled one wing back and Nava's wings lurched forward. The sharp claw on Heep's wings lunged forward and broke through the feathers and flesh of the front edge of Nava's wing, close to his claw. Pain flashed through Nava's wing to his body as blood spurted out of the gash. A cry of pain escaped his lips and Nava stumbled back, holding his injured wing close to his body.

His sword fell from his hand as Nava felt the pain course through his nerves. Heep pounced on Nava and knocked him to the ground. Nava hit the ground with a surprised and pained grunt. Heep began punching him, aiming his fist mainly at Nava's chest. Nava grunted in pain with each blow until one punch to his face knocked him senseless. Heep drew a dagger from his belt and held one of Nava's hands to the blade, keeping his hand open. The dagger cut through Nava's palm and blood welled from the wound, slowly leaking over Nava's hand. Heep quickly cut his own palm and held the bleeding wounds together, letting blood seep into the wounds. Nava began to struggle as he felt Heep's blood enter his wound but Heep grinned and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what would happen next.

As their blood mixed and seeped into the wounds, Nava and Heep screamed in agony, although Heep seemed to somewhat enjoying the pain. Nava felt a surge of dark, evil, powerful surge through his very soul. Through a series of visions, Nava saw him and Heep holding swords at each other. Both of them were wearing different and both of them had different horns on their heads. They charged at each other and engaged in a ferocious sword fight. The vision changed again and Nava and Heep were engaged in a brutal fist fight before Heep tackled Nava to the ground and began brutally punching him. The older Nava wrapped his hands around Heep's neck and squeezed hard before rolling them over so that he was on top and began punching Heep. The vision changed again and Nava and Heep were in their wolf forms, circling each other and snarling. They charged at each other and engaged in a fierce wolf fight. The vision changed again and both of them were fighting in their dragon and owl forms. The fifth vision showed Nava being beaten by Nava until blood spread over his body and bones broke. The sixth vision showed Heep holding a whip and swinging it at Nava's back. Each time the whip struck, blood splattered out of Nava's back and he screamed in pain. The seventh vision showed Nava and Heep using their magic to fight each other. The eighth vision showed Nava and Aniu facing off against Heep and another Guardian whose devilish appearance could only mean she was a Demon-Guardian. They charged at each other and the visions ended. A shockwave of magic knocked Heep away from Nava and they fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug had succeeded in making the Screaming Death follow them to Outcast Island and to be honest, it was a scary and nerve wracking experience, being chased by a big, spiky dragon known for sinking islands. It did not help that the Screaming Death was right behind them. "Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Help!" Fishlegs squeaked as the Screaming death caught up. Within seconds, Fishlegs and Meatlug were trapped inside her mouth. Luckily, Meatlug farted...and the Screaming Death spat them out in shock and disgust, fire flashing out of her frills. Fishlegs could not contain his screams as he and Meatlug were propelled closer to Outcast Island. "Why in the name of Odin did you bring that here?" Stoick asked Hiccup when he landed beside him on Toothless. "What is your plan, Hiccup Haddock?' Aniu asked. "One that will leave us with one less enemy and quite possibly a new friend and ally." Toothless said. "This may be our only chance to stop it. I saw the Screaming Death's mother and father. She has been sinking islands searching for them." Hiccup explained. "That thing has parents?" Stoick asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Where do you think the egg came from?" Aniu questioned rhetorically.

As the Screaming Death chased Fishlegs and Meatlug closer to the battlefield, her Whispering Death parents saw her and called for their long-lost daughter. "Banshee! Down here!" They both roared. The Screaming Death, whose name was Banshee, stopped and saw her parents. "Mother? Father?" She aske3d before realizing that the two Whispering Deaths calling for her were indeed her parents. "Mother! Father!" She roared in utter joy.

* * *

Nava woke up with a groan of pain. It took him a moment to regain his senses enough to feel the pain radiating from his hand, wing and chest as well as the lack of energy in him. The memory of everything that had happened and his fight with Heep came rushing back and Nava sat up as slowly and carefully as he dared before looking around for Heep who was nowhere to be seen. The last thing he remembered was Heep cutting palm as well as his own palm and pressing the two bleeding wounds together so their blood mixed. Then came the feeling of the sheer agony and the evil magic flowing through his very soul. It seemed Heep had recovered first and disappeared as soon as he could. As soon as he was able to, Nava stood up and grabbed his sword before running as fast as he could in the direction the battle. Heep may have disappeared and Nava did not know if he had fled, which was not like Heep, was hiding, again which was not like him, or had gone back to the main battle. He could have gone after Aniu. Nava thought and ran faster. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to let Heep do anything else.

* * *

"They have seen each other. All we have to do now is get them together and away from here." Hiccup said, blocking a pair of bolas with his shield. "Then what?" Astrid asked as Stormfly shot fire at a spear. "I am hoping it does exactly what I think it should." Hiccupp replied. "And what would that be?" Astrid inquired. "Something good." Hiccup answered. "Hopefully." Aniu added. "Here she comes." Toothless said upon hearing the rapidly approaching Screaming Death's roar. "Now, Fishlegs! Now!" Hiccup yelled. "Thank Odin, thank Odin, thank Odin. Root away!" Fishlegs said gratefully and detached the rope from Meatlug, sending the Dragon Root plummeting. "Mum! Dad!" Banshee the Screaming Death roared. "Banshee!" Her parents called for their daughter. "Oh, I see. It wants its Mommy and Daddy." Dagur said and with a signal, he and several of his men lassoed both Whispering Deaths with grappling hooks. Banshee and her parents roared in protest.

"Let them go, Dagur! Aniu shouted, raising her hand to throw a fireball at the ropes. "Dagur, no! You do not know what you are doing! You let those Whispering Deaths go before you destroy us all!" Hiccup yelled. "Why would I do that?! Hello, I am deranged!" Dagur shouted. "Well, cannot argue with logic like that, right?" Tuffnut remarked. "Tuffnut, not helping." Aniu told him, exasperated. Enraged, Banshee began going on a rampage. "Well, that is my cue." Savage said and escaped while he still could. "Back off, Hiccup and Aniu! Both of you know that if I kill them, that thing will take us all out!" Dagur yelled. "He does realize that also means him, right?' Toothless inquired. "With a crazy person like Dagur, you can never be sure." Sharpshot said. "He is right. Everyone, back off." Hiccup said and everyone stood back. 'Wise choice. Now, I might be interested in a trade." Dagur smirked.

"If you any of us Dragoniters are going to let you take Toothless, Voltage, Nava and I, you must be very stupid, Dagur." Aniu glared at him. "Oh, come on, really? None of you could see this coming?" Dagur asked in disbelief. "Never retreat! Never surrender!" A familiar voice yelled and Snotlout appeared, riding on Hookfang above them. "Snotlout!" Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu yelled warningly. Snotlout smirked and Hookfang created a big fireball and used his wings to blow it down to the captured Whispering Deaths, burning the ropes away and letting them fly freely. "Snotlout, you did it!" Aniu cried out in relief. The Whispering Death parents flew out of the pit to their Screaming Death daughter, followed by the rest of their children. The Dragoniters also flew out of the pit and landed outside. Smiles adorned every one of their faces as they watched Banshee the Screaming Death untie with her parents and her Whispering Death siblings. They seemed to be talking about something important and one male Whispering Death flew closer to Banshee than the others.

To Aniu's relief and joy, Nava ran up to them, looking battered and exhausted. "Nava!" Aniu exclaimed, rushing over to her boyfriend. "Hey, Ni." Nava panted for breath. Aniu was about to hug but then she noticed the gash on Nava's wing and how he was holding one hand close to himself. Aniu gently reached out, grabbed Nava's wrist in a soft grip and held it out so she could see the wound on Nava's palm. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. "Considering the sword fight Heep and I fought, I think I am okay." Nava said softly. Aniu slowly leaned forward and very gently hugged him. "So I am guessing everything is sorted with the Screaming Death now/" Nava asked, inhaling Aniu's scent. "Yeah. Although she nearly went on a rampage when Dagur captured her parents but as you can see, they are all okay and together now." Aniu told him.

Banshee finished the conversation she was having with her parents and flew over to them , closely followed by the brother who was staying close to her. Their parents and other siblings were close by, three of them were carrying the eggs that contained their unhatched siblings. "Dragoniters, I wish to apologize for everything I have done. I was just scared and lonely without my parents and desperate to find them so I did not think of the consequences. I have talked about it with my parents and I want to join the Dragoniters with my brother Digger. Our parents and siblings are happy for us and are hoping to find a home on Berk so they can be close to us. We understand if you will not accept us. It is your choice whether or not you want us as members of the Dragoniters." Banshee said shyly. "We promise we will not cause any trouble if we have any responsibility for our actions. Outcast Island was never really home for us and when we look at you Dragoniters, we see that all of you are a family. We do not wish to intrude on it but we feel it is a part of our destiny to join the Dragoniters." Digger said.

His scales were dark green with deep gray undersides and dark red spines and horns. The way he looked at his Screaming Death sister showed them he already loved her and had accepted her as his sister. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava glanced at each other and knew without a doubt, they were going to let Banshee and Digger into the Dragoniters and accept them as part of their family. They smiled at them and nodded. "Welcome to the Dragoniters." They said. "Thank you." Banshee and Digger said, bowing their heads. It was evident by the smiles on the faces of the other Dragoniters, they were happy and willing to let Banshee and Digger join the Dragoniters, despite everything Banshee had done. Banshee and Digger went to talk the other dragons and Snotlout on Hookfang landed in front of Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava.

"Okay, guys, I know I was not following orders but I...um." Snotlout began. "Snotlout, you did the right thing." Hiccup and Aniu said. "And they mean today, not the other day." Nava said. "Yeah, I did but I...wait, what? Are you guys messing with me? I was reckless!" Snotlout replied, shocked. "Sometimes, reckless can also be courageous. Your suspension is, well, suspended." Hiccup said, smiling and holding out his hand. Snotlout stared at him then smiled and both cousins shook hands. Aniu, Nava and Toothless smiled, seeing things were all right between Hiccup and Snotlout again. They heard a war cry and Dagur suddenly leapt out of the pit, rushing at them with a raised sword. Fortunately, Alvin was right there and flung out a fist so that Dagur ran into it and was knocked onto his back, the weapon flying out of his grasp. Dagur groaned in pain, stunned but he quickly snapped out of it when Alvin stood over him. "Hello, Dagur. Remember me?" he sneered and kicked Dagur onto his stomach, holding his arms behind his back. "No! Hiccup? Brother?" He called frantically as Alvin bound his hands with a length of chain. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and Nava smiled at each other, happy that everything was over even though Heep had escaped. But they were not going to let that dampen their spirits. It was time for rest, celebration and rebuilding.

* * *

Later, Stoick and Alvin stood on a ledge watching the Dragoniters help the Outcasts still loyal to Alvin clean everything up and gather the treacherous Outcasts. "Who would have thought it would come to this, Stoick?" Alvin asked. "There is more than enough blade to go around, Alvin but that is in the past. What you did today for me, for my son, for Toothless and Aniu..." Stoick replied and held out his hand. Smiling, Alvin shook it and all the years of hatred and anger began to disappear. In time, they would put the past behind them. Hiccup, Toothless and Aniu were watching them with smiles on their faces. "Nothing better than a happy ending." Aniu smiled. Hiccup and Toothless agreed with her. Black Violet, Needletail and Veilus nuzzled Aniu and she hugged them.

* * *

After everything was sorted out, the Berkians went back to Berk. Aniu went away to spend some quality time with her parents while Stoick and Hiccup stared out at the horizon. "You know, son, you are going to be a great chief someday. One of the best, I wager." Stoick said. "Yeah. If the last few days are any indication of what it is like to be chief, I rather leave it up to you." Hiccup replied. He knew he would have to step up and be the Chief someday but he much preferred growing into the role without being pushed into it. That was when Snotlout and Hookfang flew overhead with Snotlout's backside on fire...again. "Retreat! Retreat! Ow! Ow! Ow! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Snotlout screamed. Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot and Stoick glanced at each other and shook their heads.

Aniu, Fengo, Namara, Nava, Theo, Nala and Astrid on Stormfly flew overhead. "Hiccup, we need you!" Astrid called. "Snotlout is on fire again and not in a good way." Aniu added, laughing. "How many times is this going to happen to him?" Nava asked, chuckling. His wounds had been healed, allowing him to fly again. Torch, Voltage, Scauldy, Camacida, Banshee and Digger were flying around in the distance, playing a game. Then Gobber rushed over to them. "Stoick! Silent Sven just broke his silence and you are not going to like what he has to say!" he yelled. "Now this is something I have to hear!" Fengo laughed. "We will back in time for dinner tonight." Namara told her daughter. "Oh, Nava, we are having dinner with Aniu, Fengo and Namara tonight!" Nala said. "You two can even sleep together if you two want." Theo said. "Go on. It looks like we both have our own chiefing to do." Stoick smiled at Hiccup, gesturing for him, Toothless and Sharpshot to go.

"Let us go, bud." Hiccup smiled, patting his Night Fury. "With pleasure, Hiccup." Toothless smiled and flew into the sky. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sharpshot shrieked, flying after them. Aniu and Nava laughed and joined them as they flew over Berk, observing the Dragoniters as they interacted with each other, played, trained and relaxed. Stormfly, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Snowflier were training with Astrid and Sneaka by shooting tail spines and fireballs at targets, earning chicken as a reward and snacks. Hookfang, Firesnow, Ignitis and Infernia were flying around in the sky, setting themselves on fire and performing tricks as Snotlout and Pain watched from a vantage snacks. Meatlug, Clobbertail, Stonecruncher and Sweetheart were listening to Fishlegs read a book with Iggy on his shoulder. Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila and Boomer-Banger were having a heck of a time blowing stuff up while Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Puncher and Kicker watched from nearby and cheered loudly.

Hiccup on Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew up to Gothi's hut and dived down the cliff at full speed. They pulled up and flew over the sea before they hit the water. After spending the rest of the day flying around with Hiccup and Toothless, Aniu and Nava flew to Aniu's house for dinner. That night, they had chicken and fish with potatoes and gravy as well as Aniu's favourite Chocolate Lava Cake for dessert. They talked off many things and after they finished eating, Aniu and Nava headed up to Aniu's room for some private time. "Today was lovely, was not it, Nava?" Aniu asked, lying down on her bed. "Yeah. Particularly when we interacted with our friends." Nava agreed, lying down beside her. Aniu propped herself up on one elbow and smiled slyly down at him. "Do you know what can make it better?" She purred. Nava glanced up at her and a pleasant shiver went down his spine when he saw the look she was giving him. "Oh, I know. You want to make out with me, don't you?" He grinned, moving closer to Aniu. "And this time, I want to be the dominant one." Aniu said, grinning. "That can be arranged." Nava grinned as Aniu straddled him. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. A pleased moan escaped Nava's lips and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms and wings around her.

As their make out session increased in passion and intensity, so did their moans. It occurred to them that this was their first time making out in a bed and they wanted to enjoy it. Nava went to lay a hand on the back of Aniu's head but she stopped him. "Aniu? What are you doing?" He asked when Aniu got off him. "It is all right, babe. I know how much you love my hair." Aniu smiled as she untied her golden-brown hair and let it cascade down her back. She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed it until it was neat, knotless, soft and flowing. Aniu straddled Nava again and resumed kissing him. Nava moaned in pleasure and lay a hand on the back of Aniu's head, burying his hand in Aniu's hair. Aniu moaned in pleasure when Nava gently put pressure on her head so that her lips were pressed against his. He embraced her as they made out, revelling in the sounds of her moans and breathing, the feel of her lips on his and her hair on his hands. Nava knew Aniu was definitely enjoying making out with him and there would come a time when they both wanted more. But Nava did not want to do anything beyond making out until he knew they were both ready and besides, they were only sixteen. They had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for one year.

Nava moaned when Aniu began kissing his neck. He reached up and began nibbling on the tip of one of Aniu's pointed ears. Her moans reached his ears and he smiled. Aniu's fingers lightly massaged his scalp and he hugged her closer to him. Nava then grinned to himself and flipped Aniu and himself over so they he was on top of her and Aniu was staring at him with an open mouthed expression which then turned into smile. "I think it is my turn to be dominant now, my love." Nava purred and kissed Aniu passionately. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his silver-blonde hair. Their make out session ended about an hour later. Aniu and Nava had been so caught up in the passion of their make out session they did not notice how much time had gone by. Aniu and Nava ended their make out session with one last kiss and parted, leaving a string of saliva connected between their lips. "That was amazing. I wonder what we will be like in say, five years?" Aniu smiled, then blushed. "Well, it all depends on what is happening, how much we love each other, how far we have gone in our relationship and all that." Nava replied, blushing as well.

Aniu and Nava embraced, pressing their bodies together and wrapping their arms, legs and wings around each other. "I love you so much, Nava. My Soul Mate." Aniu whispered. "I love you too, Aniu. So much, my Soul Mate." Nava replied. They smiled at each other and fell asleep in each other's arms and wings, blissful content andd at peace. Sometime during the night, Aniu and Nava had the same dream that was also visions. In them, **_Nava and Aniu_** were **_holding hands and smiling at each other._** "My Soul-Mate." They said. The next vision they were **_embracing, caressing each other's wings and threading their fingers through each other's hair._** "My Soul-Mate." They said again. **_Nava and Aniu smiling romantically at each other then kissing._** "My Soul-Mate." They said again. **_Aniu and Nava lying on a bed and making out passionately._** "My Soul-Mate." They said again. **_Aniu and Nava lying face to face in a bed, snuggled up together and deeply asleep with content smiles on their faces._** **_Aniu and Nava dressed in wedding clothes and standing face to face, holding hands and smiling at each other before they kissed, resulting a blinding glow of magic._** **_Nava on top of Aniu on a bed. They were kissing, moaning and thrusting into each other. Then Nava and Aniu howled in pleasure and a look of pure pleasure and bliss spread across their faces. They leaned in closer together and kissed passionately._** "My Soul-Mate." They said again, both using a finger to wipe a certain substance of each other's faces. Aniu and Nava **_sitting on a bed and holding two young children in their arms. They smiled at each other and kissed._** "My Soul-Mate." They said again then looked at the two children in their arms. The son and daughter bore a striking resemblance to both Aniu and Nava. "Our children." They said. Aniu and Nava were surrounded by Hiccup, Toothless, their parents, what seemed to be all of the Dragoniters and children."Our family." Aniu and Nava said. The last vision showed Aniu and Hiccup ho9lding hands. Nava stood to the side, smiling brightly. "My Soul-Sister." Hiccup said. "My Soul-Brother." Aniu replied. Aniu and Nava saw more visions, some of which made them blush until the visions ended. Aniu and Nava the first time they had ever kissed and instantly, they knew they were Soul-Mates and Hiccup was Aniu's Soul-Brother.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! This story is finished! Yes, Aniu and Nava are indeed Soul-Mates and they will learn more in the upcoming stories. The next story is called Guardian Island and the Hags-Fiend Threat. Here is the current summary:** The Dragoniters receive word from Guardian Island, telling them of a Hags-Fiend uprising which threatens the inhabitants of the lands they are raiding and Guardian Island itself. Also, Heep is still on the run and has not been seen since the Battle of Outcast Island Arena. The Dragoniters travel to Guardian Island to investigate this threat. This will lead to the Dragoniter's first encounter and confrontation with Hags-Fiends. **You will find out why Heep cut his and Nava's palms and pressed the two wounds together, resulting in them screaming in agony, the surge of magic and the shockwave which knocked them unconscious. I will give you a clue: it is the exact opposite of a Soul-Mate Bond, fuelled by sheer hatred instead of love. Nava and Heep will indeed be fighting it out whenever the Bond calls for it. To give you a warning: the fights will become increasingly gruesome and brutal to the point of being very similar to fight scenes from The Raid 1 and 2: Redemption and Berandal, Game of Thrones and lots of other M-Rated movies.**


End file.
